Lost at Sea and In another World
by Ark Shiranui
Summary: After being caught in a storm caused by an unusual weather phenomenon, Tirpitz of Iron Blood discovered she is lost in a world parallel to hers. There, she meets another Bismarck and other shipgirls who are different than the one she knew. Stranded, Tirpitz chose to stay among the shipgirls of that world while she finds a way to return. (CHAPTER 31: END)
1. Prologue: Another Shipgirl

**Author:** I decided to make out of a request and also because I'm a fan of both games (but I'm only going to wait for Kancolle season 2, hoping they won't make the same mistake). This is just the prologue and the real story will begin in the next chapter.

* * *

Sailing through a peaceful sea, Bismarck's fleet sortied on high alert, preparing for ant possible enemy ambush.

"The Abyssals have been quiet lately" Normally, Bismarck would be glad...but one can never let their guard down in a war

"There aren't much Abyssals in this area. It's like they're avoiding this part of the Pacific"

Tirpitz tips her cap, enjoying the moment of peace and fresh sea air. Usually her ears would ring with the loud booms of cannonfire and she would always get a whiff of smoke and Abyssal corpses. She enjoyed the brief moment without loosening her guard.

"We're here to investigate about a phenomenon the Russians encountered three days ago"

"What is this phenomenon exactly?" Tirpitz curiously asked

"According to them, sudden shift in the weather and something about seeing a mysterious light in the middle of a storm"

"Mysterious light?"

"Not much is known, but every time a strange weather phenomenon like this occurs...Abyssals suddenly disappear in a split second"

"I heard the Italian fleet were met by a strong blizzard when it was supposed to be a sunny day" Tirpitz commented

"I heard about it too. The weather had been unusually recently and no one from the military knows why" Graf Zeppelin added

Mutsuki shivers thinking it might be a supernatural event, like aliens or something.

"Ghost Abyssals, poi?" Yuudachi tilted her head

"Ghosts doesn't exist, Yuudachi-chan" Mutsuki nervously laughs

Graf Zeppelin and Prinz Eugen looked at each other, concerned about this sudden anomaly that's not only happening in the target area, but other places as well.

"This phenomenon pops out in random places and random times. Still, our task is to investigate and search for clues"

"Still, sending a surface fleet to do some cruising...is a bit of a waste for me"

Tirpitz knows human vessels can't easily sail through open seas due to the threat of Abyssals and even with shipgirl escorts, there was a high risk of human casualties.

"You're just bored" Bismarck sighs

"Of course I'm bored. We're out here waiting for something to happen" Tirpitz didn't hide how annoyed she is

As Bismarck received no signs of Abyssal ships, the fleet experienced the phenomenon themselves. The sunny weather had instantly shifted to dark skies and ominous winds.

"It's gotten colder all of a sudden sudden"

Prinz Eugen shivered while Graf Zeppelin looks above the dark sky and swallowed her breath.

"I have a bad feeling about this"

Graf Zeppelin didn't hide her worry, pressing her hand on her chest to feel her rapid heart beat.

"...?!"

After the brief moment of silence, Graf Zeppelin is instantly alerted of presence of multiple Abyssals from the port side.

"Bismarck! Enemy fleet, port side! Four destroyers and two heavy cruisers!"

"When did they-?! All ships prepare for surface combat!"

Tirpitz fixed her cap as she fixes her aim and starts the shelling phase alongside Bismarck. Their radars failed to detect the enemy in time, but fortunately enough Graf Zeppelin's aircrafts spotted them before it started raining.

(Ah. It's starting to rain)

Due to her past, Tirpitz momentarily froze when light rain started pouring. Shaking her head, the German battleship fixed her focus on the enemy as being distracted would be fatal.

**Azur Lane side...**

On the other side, a fleet also lead by Bismarck sailed to water where unknown and hostile beings are spotted. To combat this new threat, Iron Blood sent out a fleet to discover what they are really dealing with.

"They just keep coming" Tirpitz sighs

"We don't know where they're coming from, but more of them keeps popping out" Z23 felt annoyed

"This is the first time we encountered such...things. They just appeared ever since the weather started to change" Z1 commented

While the other German ships discuss about monstrous ships popping out one after another with every strange weather phenomenon, Bismarck ignored them and focused on the task in front.

"Enough talk. We're nearing the destination"

One order and everyone else stopped chatting in an instant. Bismarck tightened her grasp on her flag when her radar's detection decreased as they sailed forward.

"That's odd. My radar suddenly malfunctioned" Prinz Eugen tilted her head

"Same here" Admiral Hipper nodded

While the Iron Blood fleet worried about their detection decreasing, thunder clapped at the swirling dark sky. Other than the cold, Tirpitz dislikes the rain even if it's just a drizzle. Right now, she knows this weather will lead to a heavy sea storm.

"We're here..." Tirpitz readied herself

In front of them, I class destroyers and Ta class fast battleships mindlessly charged at them and opened fire.

"Hmm. They have white skin, but they don't use futuristic weapons. The Sirens sure have weird cannon fodder" Prinz Eugen is intrigued

Of course, it was instantly suspected that the appearance of Abyssals everywhere was due to Siren experiments and schemes. Though they don't know the reason behind it, the Iron Blood continued to battle against their new foe.

"No matter what monstrosity they throw at us, Iron Blood will sink them all. Feuer!"

Bismarck doesn't care what kind of enemy the Sirens may throw at them, she will use every ounce of her strength to eliminate those who pose a threat to their nation.

(Ever since these monsters popped out, I keep getting dragged to sortie)

While Tirpitz loved the opportunity of firing her guns in anger, she had became exhausted lately with the constant sortie. She couldn't refuse as Bismarck would forcibly drag her one way or another.

"There's more of them" Tirpitz spotted more from their starboard side

"Tch! They've increased in numbers lately"

"We could have asked those teadrinkers for a bit of help, but you're being prideful as always...even if things are back to how it's supposed to be"

Bismarck doesn't like anyone talking to her with little respect, but she tolerates Tirpitz more than anyone. She also knows how her younger sister wouldn't hide her thoughts and barely cares how would others feel.

"Less chatting and focus your sight on the enemy, Tirpitz. One second of distraction is will sink even someone like you" Bismarck reminded her

"You talk like you care about me...even if you don't" Tirpitz muttered

"..." Bismarck tightly clenched her flag's pole

Even Bismarck is getting tired of sinking Abyssals only for more to come out which had become a tedious and neverending chore. As she crushed a PT imp's head with her bare hands, she faced towards the incoming enemy.

"Tirpitz, take care of the ones in the port side. I'll sink these abominations on this side"

"Jawohl" Nodding, Tirpitz heads of in opposite direction

Iron Blood lacks in raw power of capital ships with only two battleships and two battlecruisers in service. With her immense strength, she brushed off the puny shells fired at her and returned with a might much stronger than theirs.

"Those who threatens Iron blood has their fates sealed"

Firing without restraint, Bismarck showed no mercy towards her enemies. While Bismarck handled herself, Tirpitz groaned as she dodges one she'll after another.

"If we could only find the source-?!"

The winds grew violent and so did the sea. With loud thunder, heavy rain poured and the waves rocked both the Iron blood ships and the Abyssals.

"Just a week ago it was snowing, now it's raining. Now I wished I just stayed in my room"

The fleet on both sides starts to lose their formation, but the battle raged on. Not even an uncooperative weather would stop Tirpitz from being in the fight. Even if her aim was thrown off with how she could barely balance herself against the strong waves.

"A little storm won't stop me" Tirpitz shakes her head

She opened fire again, taking the opportunity of sinking the I class destroyer rocked by a large wave. With such an easy target, Tirpitz managed to sink the monster before it could retaliate. With no enemies in her surroundings, Tirpitz tried contacting her comrades.

"My radars are busted. I'm cut off"

Annoyed, Tirpitz clicked her tongue, finding herself separated from her fleet. She experienced terrible weather before, but this storm was much worse than the ones she had to sail through before.

"I can't contact any of them. Not even Bismarck"

While Tirpitz struggles to navigate without radar, Bismarck found herself separated as well, but soon found Prinz Eugen who suffered only minor injuries.

"Eugen? Where are the others?"

"Don't know. Got lost in this storm too" Prinz Eugen could barely maintain her balance

"This is a nuisance. Our communication is cut off in the midst of terrible storm with enemies still lurking"

Bismarck looked left and right, but there was no sign of Tirpitz who as lost as the two are. She remained calm as usual, but her mind is filled with worry for Tirpitz whom she lost contact.

"What...is that?"

Tirpitz silently gasped upon witnessing a phenomenon she never encountered before even after fighting time travelling humanoid aliens with technology far more advanced that any other nation. Taken off guard for a brief moment, Tirpitz found herself dragged elsewhere.

**Kancolle side...**

The same thing happened to the shipgirls in this side. As the violent storm slaps both the shipgirls and Abyssals, even battleships like Bismarck and Tirpitz could barely maintain their balance. The amount of the thunder strike exceeded from what can be accepted as normal. Bismarck's heart raced, worried that she might get struck by the random thunder strikes.

"What the hell is with this weather? Just three days ago there was a freaky blizzard when there were clear skies!"

"This one very strange weather phenomenon. Kind of like a movie" Tirpitz chuckled

Even with their size and engine power, Bismarck and Tirpitz are no match for the rough sea. The tidal waves smashed through them, but they maintained their balance as much a possible or they will capsize.

"Tirpitz!"

Bismarck called for her sister at the top of her lungs whom she is getting separated at with the waves pushing her away. Even a battleship like her, struggle only ended in futility.

"Hey, Tirpitz! Tirpitz!"

One powerful wave slapped Bismarck, causing her to momentarily lose her balance. As more thunder struck, Bismarck desperately searched for Tirpitz whom she had lost in her sight. Her movements are limited with how the terrible the weather is to their mobility.

"Damn it! I can't radio her!" All Bismarck could hear was static and buzzing

With communications cut off and thrown off balance by the sea, Bismarck knew she is vulnerable. As if the heavy rain and strong waves aren't enough, thunder struck left and right.

"Fuck! I can barely see anything in this shitty weather!"

While she continued to search for Tirpitz and the others, Bismarck remained on guard for any possible Abyssal going to shopt her from any direction. Just then...

"Who's that?"

Just in front of her, a figure in white clothing armed with a toothy hull locked her gaze on her. For a brief second, she mistook the white haired figure for her sister.

"Tirpitz? No, that's not her. Wait, that rigging..."

Bismarck doesn't recognize the stranger, but she opened fire at her without a warning. The stranger opened fire at her relentlessly, preventing her from counter firing as much as possible. Even with the barrage of shells, her enemy's accuracy is greatly decreased due to the heavy storm.

"An Abyssal?!"

Bismarck didn't opene fire at first as she wanted to confirm who and what she is facing. The figure continued to open fire until Bismarck is forced to counter her as soon she found an opportunity to do so.

"A shipgirl?"

As the waves slightly weakened for a moment and the distance shortened between them, she realized the figure is of a human, but her rigging is Abyssal like due to her hull having jagged teeth.

"No. You must be an Abyssal!"

She mistook the person for an Abyssal due to her shark-themed rigging and whiteness.

"Who in the world is that? She can't be a Siren"

The person, the Tirpitz from Iron Blood squinted her eyes and figured the one she's shooting isn't a Siren, but possibly someone like her. Still, Tirpitz opened fire as she would always do to strangers, Siren or not.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to shoot you anyway"

The two battleships exchanged fire and closed their distance enough to distinguish easy other's faces. Bismarck gasped and pointed at Tirpitz upon realizing who attacked her.

"Aaah! You're not an Abyssal! You're a shipgirl!" Bismarck is very surprised

From a distance, she mistook Iron blood Tirpitz as an Abyssal due to seeing a figure in pure white and a monster-like rigging. Only when their distance closed Bismarck realized the one who fired at her is a fellow shipgirl, but one she doesn't recognize.

"And you're not a Siren. That's unfortunate" Tirpitz sadly exhaled

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Tirpitz reluctantly stopped firing as she saw Bismarck isn't a threat to her and she isn't a Siren or one of the "monsters".

"Who the hell are you?" Bismarck angrily demanded

"I should be the one asking that question"

"You shot at me first, dumbass!"

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters! You could have sunk me!" Bismarck bursted in anger

Bismarck begins to argue with the alternate Tirpitz who instantly disliked her for her tone and loudness. Being the reserved and cold one of the two sisters, Tirpitz isn't done of anyone who's both brash and loud.

"You talk too much..."

Twitching her lip, Tirpitz responded to make Bismarck stop yelling on how she opened fire without warning.

"I am the battleship Tirpitz, the younger sister of Bismarck"

"Say what?!"

Genuinely shocked, Bismarck blinked her eyes when the strange shipgirl that appeared out of nowhere introduced herself as Tirpitz, her supposed younger sister whom she lost sight about twenty minutes ago...until this one appeared.


	2. Alternate Sister

**Author:** Somewhere out there, there's a "dark version" observing Tirpitz, curious to how things will play out. I'm just going to test if it's a good idea to put that character so I'm going to do a short scene first.

* * *

_How...did I get myself into this situation?_

Just not too long ago, Tirpitz was sortieing along with her sister and fellow Iron Blood shipgirls when "something" from the sea dragged her. She fell into darkness and when she escaped it, she returned to the sea...but meets an unfamiliar face.

"I hate these kinds of nuisances. And I certainly do not like you"

Tirpitz crossed her legs, hostile towards the Bismarck of this world. Much like her, Bismarck isn't the least happy with her presence. The shipgirl in white sitting on the other side claimed she is Tirpitz, but Bismarck doesn't recognize this one.

"You're certainly not Tirpitz since the Tirpitz I know doesn't talk back to her older sister"

Bismarck crossed her arms while the two tossed knife sharp glare, but Tirpitz expressed less than Bismarck.

"You can't possibly be Bismarck. Last I remember, my sister isn't loud, brash, and annoying"

Bismarck gritted her teeth and twitched her eyebrow at how rude and uncooperative the suspicious shipgirl who claims to be Tirpitz.

"Besides, you have no sense of dignity"

Tirpitz looked at how Bismarck isn't wearing a skirt or anything to cover below the waist. She could barely withstand seeing this Bismarck who walks around looking like an embarrassment.

(This woman can't possibly Bismarck)

Glaring back at Bismarck, Tirpitz recalls when she learned whom she was shooting at as soon as she arrived in the unfamiliar place. After introducing herself as Tirpitz, all Bismarck did is scream is genuine surprise and disbelief.

"You can't be Tirpitz!"

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm Bismarck, the older sister of Tirpitz"

Tirpitz went "huh?" within her own mind when the one in front of her claimed to be Bismarck. While this Bismarck has long blonde hair and blue eyes, this one doesn't sound of look anything like the Bismarck she knows.

"I don't believe you. Someone like you couldn't possibly be Bismarck. There's only one Bismarck and it's the one I know"

"I'm the one who's supposed to be saying that. You're not my Tirpitz! So don't claim like you are!"

The two begun to argue about each other's identity, which something Tirpitz never does unless someone pushes her patience to a corner and she's someone who doesn't react even at someone as annoying as Victorious and Alabama.

"You're the one who's lying!" They pointed at each other

They both saw how they are equipped with identical armaments. Tirpitz had the same main batteries, secondaries, anti-aircraft guns, and even the torpedoes but she still refused to believe there could be another Tirpitz and vice versa.

"You're rigging has teeth and moves! Shipgirls doesn't have that kind of rigging"

"I don't know what you're trying to say, but all of my Iron Blood allies have the same traits"

"I-Iron Blood?" Bismarck is confused

"I don't lie or make false claims, so you're the only one who's lying"

"I don't even know who you really are and where you come from so like hell I'll believe you"

Their sentiment only heated up as they see the other as suspicious and a liar.

"You're not one of the Kriegsmarine or any navy" Bismarck raised her secondaries

Before it could escalate, a search light was shined on them, turning both their heads to the direction.

"It's Bismarck-san...and someone else?" Mutsuki is confused

"An enemy, poi! I'll show them the-"

"Wait, Yuudachi-chan! It's a shipgirl?!"

Mutsuki doesn't recognize the shipgirl verbally fighting with Bismarck, but she was suspicious of her. When the waves slightly calmed down, their radars and radios functioned again. As Bismarck's fleet members tracked her down after losing communication from their flagship, Tirpitz found herself surrounded.

"Bismarck, who's that?" Graf Zeppelin asked

"Bismarck-san, is she an enemy?" Mutsuki held her main battery

Tirpitz found herself cornered and confused as the unknown shipgirls did call Bismarck as "Bismarck".

"I don't know who she is, but she's certainly not one of us!"

Bismarck tightened her grip on her weapons and the others raised their guard, readying to shoot if the stranger is indeed hostile.

"We need to confirm your identity whether you're an ally or an enemy"

As the flagship, Bismarck chose to take Tirpitz into custody to know who she really is and where she came from. She's not an Abyssal, but they viewed her suspicious and possibly hostile. When she is taken to their naval base, her rigging is confiscated then she is handcuffed and detained for interrogation.

"Just tell me who you really are and where you really came from so we could get this over with"

"I told you already I'm Tirpitz. A shipgirl of Iron Blood born from the fatherland, Germany"

"You possess the same armaments as my sister, but I don't remember Tirpitz having living rigging that bites!"

"You act so surprised when literally everyone in my fleet has either teeth or shark tail in their armaments"

While it's confirmed Tirpitz is not an Abyssal, but she isn't human either. Unlike the shipgirls of this world, Tirpitz isn't born human, but from the collective thoughts of the past molded by a wisdom cube which served her very foundation.

"We tried searching for any records and identification, but there were no results. For short, you don't exist"

"Thought so..."

"Just who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm not certain. Perhaps in a world not too different from this one"

Questioning Tirpitz isn't making any progress as the latter refuses to cooperate and provide an answer Bismarck could understand. She sharply glared at Tirpitz who scoffed seeing Bismarck's attempt to intimidate her.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Irritated at the stranger who claimed to be Tirpitz too, Bismarck vented out by repeatedly smashing her head on the wall.

(She can't possibly be Bismarck. The one I knew never once bursted in anger)

Even if dislikes the Bismarck of the world, Tirpitz actually found her entertaining to watch, with her different personality.

**Meanwhile...**

Sparkling with curiousity, Yuubari and Akashi circled around Tirpitz's rigging suspended in chains.

"Incredible! You can't deny that mysterious shipgirl to be Tirpitz too. She has all of our Tirpitz's loadouts"

Akashi inspected from main batteries to anti-aircraft guns, confirming the equipment does belong to Tirpitz.

"She even has the exact camouflage in the last remodel, but..." Yuubari looked at the toothed hull

Curious, Yuubari rubbed her chin and stretched out her hand holding her favorite wrench. As soon as she got too close, the lower left jaw snapped at a quick speed and snatched the metallic tool.

"Kyah!"

Yuubari quickly jumped back. Her hand shook just seeing how a supposed inanimate object moved on its own and bit her wrench. If that were her hand, then she would have surely lost it. The jaw chewed and crunched through the pieces and spat out what remains on it.

"There's now way we can't study this equipment without losing our hands" Akashi peaked from behind

The jaw repeatedly snaps, scaring in the two into further hiding back. Inspecting, repairing, and maintaining ships is their specialty, but they never encountered one that would bit your hand off if you got too close.

"Maybe if we give it food, it will let us touch it?" Akashi jokingly suggested

"That's a rigging, not a dog.

Despite being scared, Yuubari carefully set the distance where the toothed hull wouldn't react defensively.

"That shipgirl had gone through a lot of battles or she's probably a favorite target of dive bombers like our Tirpitz"

While their Tirpitz disappeared, the current one isn't so different from theirs. Still, they're wary of the stranger that coincidentally appeared the moment the other Tirpitz vanished.

**Meanwhile...**

A frustrated Bismarck leaned by the wall while Nagato takes over the interrogation. She expressed no emotion and so did the impatient Tirpitz crossing her arms.

"And who you might be?" Tirpitz raised an eyebrow

"I am Nagato, a member of this base's main fleet like Bismarck"

"Na...gato, you say? That can't be right"

"Why is that?"

"Last I remember, Nagato isn't a woman who look like she can break someone's skull with bear hands"

Tirpitz tilted her head describing how the Nagato here is an adult with toned muscles. Displeased with what Tirpitz said, Nagato twitched for a moment, remaining calm.

"The Nagato I've seen is a little girl with fox ears and speaks like an old lady"

Bismarck shivered, sensing how even Nagato has little patience for the other Tirpitz.

"You certainly didn't come from around here, but I still refuse to believe you originated from another world of shipgirls"

Nagato didn't take out that possibility, but it was the only explanation why someone who calls herself Tirpitz knows about other shipgirls, but confused to why they look completely different. On the other hand, Bismarck is curious about where Tirpitz came from.

"Where you came from, do you know someone called Graf Zeppelin?" Bismarck stepped in

"Of course I do. She's a solid atheist withy angsty issues"

"Who else are your comrades?" Bismarck leaned closer

"There's Prinz Eugen, Scharnhorst, Admiral Hipper..."

Nagato and Bismarck looked at each other as the people Tirpitz mentioned are all existing shipgirls in the Kriegsmarine, yet Nagato still refuses to believe. She doesn't believe another world aside from theirs exist.

"What are you trying to get? Asking me about my allies"

"All the names you said exists here too. They're German shipgirls and my comrades too"

Tirpitz rubbed her chin, starting to believe that she is currently stuck in a different world where shipgirls also exist.

"When your Tirpitz vanished, I appeared shortly after. Coincidentally, there was an unusual heavy storm during that time"

Tirpitz faintly smiled, both intrigued and interested in the idea that because of that storm, she was transported in the parallel version of her world, landing where her counterpart disappeared.

"How I got here is still a mystery so even if I wanted to return, I have no way of doing so since that still remains a mystery"

"..."

"I'm going to be stuck here with a Bismarck who has no sense of shame and Japanese that doesn't have animal ears"

Nagato stood up and left the interrogation room and Bismarck followed shortly after. Outside, Nagato wanted to discuss whatever they should do their stranded visitor.

"She says she's stuck here and doesn't know how to go home" Bismarck is skeptical

"The only thing we can do right now is observe and don't let her get out of her sight"

Nagato doubted they would lose sight of Tirpitz as she knew the latter has mostly likely nowhere to go. She easily answered without hesitating and didn't even resist whatsoever.

**The next day...**

Tirpitz sat quietly, blankly staring at the ceiling, contemplating about the choices she made in her life.

"The Bismarck in this world sure is strange. I wonder if..."

She shakes her head, stopping herself from asking what she wanted to ask Bismarck yesterday.

"It's only a shame the Tirpitz of this world is nowhere to be found"

Tirpitz isn't entirely sure, but to her it's not impossible the unusual storm had sent her to a world with shipgirls as well.

"If this is possible to begin with, I wished I was sent somewhere where shipgirls or Sirens doesn't exist"

She lamented how despite being taken away from her home world, she got sent somewhere where there are still shipgirls. She also lamented how she couldn't get to meet the other Tirpitz as she wished to know the thoughts of her counterpart.

"Hmm?"

At the sound of the door creaking, Tirpitz thought Bismarck had returned to bother her with question even she has no idea has to answer. To her surprise, a young pale girl in full underwater gear slowly peeked her head.

"Uhm...uhm...I heard from Bismarck and the others..."

"And...?"

"You've been cooped up here since yesterday...and I thought...if you like some fresh air"

At first Tirpitz is confused about the little one's motives, but she faintly smiled at how she was worried for someone she never met and deemed suspicious by those around her.

"Are you certain about that, little one?

"Yuu thought...you might be lonely...and bored..."

Lonely. Tirpitz has mixed emotions whenever that word is included when speaking to her.

"Yeah. I am lonely. Would you accompany me then?"

U-511 eagerly nodded, her aim to befriend the stranger whom she doesn't see a threat to the fleet. She shyly grabbed Tirpitz's hand and lead her outside.

"Aren't you afraid that there's a possibility I'm a threat to your friends?"

"Yuu knows you won't hurt anyone...because you didn't try to get out"

"How are you certain of that? You are just a child"

"I may be a child...but I am a U-boat of the Kriegsmarine"

U-511 had Tirpitz know that despite being young, she is a member of the Kriegsmarine and a part of this war as well.

"Me as well..."

The moment Tirpitz opened her eyes in the world, she was thrown into the war without letting her choose how she wanted to live. What made it worse is it was her Bismarck who pushed her further, one of the reasons she had complicated relationship with her.

**Later...**

Bismarck returned to interrogate Tirpitz again, but her eyes widened seeing the room where she was held was clearly open.

"Aaaaah!"

Her jaws dropped when the suspect in their custody disappeared a day after. She looked left and right, but Tirpitz is nowhere to be found.

"Yuu?! Have you seen where that rude bastard went?"

"Yuu let her out because Yuu felt she was lonely"

"You what?! Where is she?!"

Bismarck lifted the innocent U-boat who pointed at a direction. Putting her down, Bismarck rushed without wasting a split second. By the beach, she found Tirpitz quietly standing by the shore, staring at something in her hand.

"Hey!"

When she saw how Tirpitz is staring at one of her pictures taken by U-511 without permission, she snatched it away. As much as Bismarck wanted to scold her for leaving her detention, she needed to steady her breathing.

"The one beside you. Is she the Tirpitz of this world?" Tirpitz pointed at the picture

"She is..." Bismarck looked away

"She seems...happy just being beside you"

"You don't have much a good relationship with your sister, do you? The other me I mean"

Bismarck guessed as yesterday Tirpitz isn't fond of speaking about the other Bismarck and now her voice was solemn.

"I don't talk about my personal life to people who has little to no shame"

Tirpitz still joked about Bismarck's lack of skirt or pants which made Tirpitz view her someone who threw away her dignity and lived shamelessly.

"You got out, but you didn't even try to escape" Bismarck changed the topic

"Where would I go? I'm not in my place of origin" Tirpitz looked towards the open sea

"It sounds far-fetched, but seeing how completely different you are compared to all of us...you didn't come from here"

Bismarck believed Tirpitz isn't from this Germany or any other corner to the world.

"Which also explains why you're so confused to why I look different"

Even if Bismarck knew what stood in front of her is another Tirpitz, the little warmth she expresses was the same one her Tirpitz used to have a long time ago.

"Being here just painfully reminded me how war is inevitable. That fighting each other is the only solution humanity has ever known"

"What was your world like for you to feel bitter about it?"

"I'm not obligated to tell you that"

Tirpitz turned away and refused to respond again which Bismarck finds rather rude. This only raises Bismarck's curiosity on Tirpitz's thoughts about the world and her sister for her to avoid discussing it.

"Still it's not hard to figure out this is not the world I came from. I was dragged away by a storm and then there was darkness. The next thing I know I ended up here...in another war"

"The war must be really bad in your world..." Bismarck wanted to sympathize

"..."

Tirpitz lowered her head, her hand pressed on top of her cap.

"The more I look at you the more I worry about where did Tirpitz vanish to"

Bismarck changed the topic seeing how Tirpitz isn't in the mood to discuss further.

"If she's in my world then my Bismarck wouldn't be too pleased to meet another me"

"Yeah. I'm not too pleased either to meet another Tirpitz"

"There's no evidence yet, but it's most likely we switched worlds"

"I just hope she's safe wherever she is" Bismarck can't do anything but hope

"Do you...care about your Tirpitz?"

"Of course I care. What kind of big sister doesn't care for her little sister?"

"I see..."

Tirpitz rubs her chin, her dislike for her lessening a bit, but Bismarck decided to continue.

"Besides, no one is better than taking care of a little sister than me, the pride of the Kriegsmarine"

(Somehow, she's a bit like the Bismarck I know...and I don't like it)

While Tirpitz feels regret to meet the complete opposite of her older sister, Bismarck went on and on.

"I see. So that one is another Tirpitz"

Warspite rubs her chin, intrigued at the sight of another Tirpitz existing. She's rather curious to wherever Tirpitz came from, parallel of other shipgirls exists.

"I don't like this one, Warspite. I don't feel like I could trust her" Ark Royal is cautious

"Why is that?"

"I can't read though her expression until the Tirpitz we know. This one is the type to keep dark secrets"

Ark Royal trusted her instinct and so she's already cautious of this other Tirpitz.

"Well they're both the Lonely Queen of the North. Though you may have a point"

"I do?" Ark Royal is surprised

"We can't put too much trust on someone who conceals her thoughts very well"

While Warspite is also cautious of the alternate Tirpitz, she is more curious of her background and the thoughts running her mind. She knows for sure this Tirpitz's personality and background is much different from their version.

**Azur Lane side...**

Bismarck flips through the pages over and over again, but no matter what she does, the content remains the same. After the last encounter with the mysterious Abyssals, Tirpitz vanished without a trace. Not even the Royal navy spotted a trace of Tirpitz.

"You haven't gotten much sleep ever since your sister vanished"

Graf Zeppelin, who has been assisting Bismarck, quickly noticed she's pushing herself.

"You're worried whether she's still alive or not. You fear it's the latter since we couldn't find any trace"

Bismarck's hand tensed, but she remained calm and stoic like she always does no matter the situation.

"If it helps, I believe she's hasn't been sunk yet. Those scars proved she's more stubborn than you when it comes to dying"

"I fear nothing. Not even twisted monstrosities brought by the pitiful Sirens. Tirpitz was just rather careless"

"It's that attitude why Tirpitz doesn't even call you sister"

Graf Zeppelin knows how Bismarck detests anyone offending her by mentioning personal matter, but she wanted to provoke her.

"Watch your tone"

"I'm stating the fact"

Of all the Iron Blood ships, Graf Zeppelin is the only one who isn't afraid to point out Bismarck's fault and be frank with her.

"Your focus is a bit shaken today, worrying to much whether Tirpitz is considered or lost or missing"

"During that mission, I ordered Tirpitz which caused her to be separated when the storm worsened"

"I see..."

Graf Zeppelin faintly smiled, but she hid that by turning away. Even indirectly, she took that as Bismarck somewhat feeling responsible.

"I'll do what I can for the search. That's why do focus on your duty as the fleet leader"

Bismarck wouldn't be able to focus if she keeps thinking about Tirpitz whose currently missing so Graf Zeppelin knows she had to take the task for her.

**Royal navy territory...**

Victorious joyfully skips by the beach, wanting to ease her worries after learning that Tirpitz suddenly disappeared during a mission.

"That idiot Tirpitz who doesn't like to do anything now disappeared when she finally does something"

Victorious clenched her fist not wanting to think that Tirpitz had sunk as after she was selected, no traces of her whereabouts were found. Their only clue was her last transmission that was cut off.

"When she comes back...I'll scold her for being too reckless"

She still believes Tirpitz is missing somewhere in this world, she just doesn't exactly know where.

"Hmm?"

Victorious came to a hault. Meters in front of her, someone seemingly lifeless lying on their back caught her attention. She rushed as soon as she saw how battered the person is from the tattered clothes in injuries.

"Please tell me you're not dead"

She prayed the young woman is merely unconscious and not a dead body washed upon the shore.

"Thank goodness..."

Despite the injuries, Victorious sensed pulse within the person who doesn't look like a civilian. The person, a young woman looking like in her early twenties with white hair wears a militaristic uniform.

"This is...an Iron Cross" Her fingertips gently touched the Iron Cross

Victorious easily recognized the Iron Cross hanging around the neck as it's the most known symbol of Iron Blood.

"Is it just me...or this person feels like someone I know"

She slightly turns the unconscious person's face, sensing as if she knew her just by the look of her face. Only minutes after seeing, Victorious is already curious to who and where the person came from. Someone from Iron Blood washed up in Royal navy shores like a beached shipgirl who escaped a terrible battle.


	3. Different Faces, Same Comrades

**Author:** I'd like to hear on your thoughts if it's a good idea to add an "OC Code". Tirpitz might not be the only one who's going to come from AL world. Still not sure about it.

* * *

_I see...so this is the modern world..._

Black smoke and the scene of freshly blown corpses filled the scene. The one who caused it stood in the midst of it, unfazed at the horrible scene she had created.

"So these things came from this world"

She rubbed her chin, growing curious at her surroundings. With a smile, she pets the living hull with rows of sharp enough to snap and shred metal.

"I have no information on the shipgirls in this dimension. I want to go out and face whatever surprise there have in store, but Tester ordered me to observe for a while"

She sighs, disappointed to how she isn't allowed to take action yet. As eager as she is to face the shipgirls in the current world she's in, she can't disobey Tester due to a modified code in her corrupted wisdom cube.

"To think I'll let myself dragged here too. Fortunately, my presence is undetected by both the shipgirls here and Tirpitz"

She adjusted her guns, finding her task to be annoying and a hassle. Even if she has to obey whatever orders they gave her, she tolerates it for an unknown reason.

"Well Code-G is occupied with her counterpart of this world. It must be fun to fight your counterpart"

She rubs her chin, intrigued at how engaging her counterpart in the current world would result.

"Neither of them knew who I am. I'm not certain whether those two are stupid or it's that difficult to recognize me"

Much like Code-G and T, she's a shipgirl from another timeline, corrupted by either the events that unfold or by the Sirens. Rather than "Code", she preferred the nickname Iron Blood gave her - "Tyrant" which originated to how she occupied the northern sea and demolished those who stood in her way.

"I'm itching to face them, but they're keeping a tight leash on me...knowing about her. I'll play along with their games for a while. Code-T and the others have other things to do"

She didn't stay long at the scene to prevent either shipgirls or Abyssals from discovering her presence. An anomaly like her would surely get the attention of the shipgirls and being seen is something she can't afford as of the moment.

**Maizuru Naval district...**

Tirpitz gently flaps Yuudachi's ears up and down, curious at how different her ears compared to the other Yuudachi.

"You have strange dog ears and..."

She then turned her attention towards Fubuki and Mutsuki who are both intrigued at her existence and confused to why she inspects every shipgirl she comes across.

"You're young, but youre a bit bigger. Not to mention none of the Japanese here are part animal"

"Just what kind of shipgirls do you have in your world?" Fubuki raised the question

"The Japanese are either animal girls or 'o-ni' as you pronounce it"

Tirpitz described the Sakura Empire shipgirls to be unique for an Iron Blood like her. Unlike the other nations, the Sakura Empire possess animal traits such as ears and tails or traditional demon horns.

"It's really different here, especially your Bismarck who has little to no dignity and prone to bursts of anger"

"What's your Bismarck like, poi?"

"Mine? Well being the leader of Iron Blood she's strict, stoic, calm, and intimidating. She's very strict and militaristic when it comes to our code and rules"

The three can already tell Tirpitz isn't too fond with her older sister. They guessed it's probably why she's slightly hostile towards the Bismarck here.

"She is someone...whom I don't know if she's still someone I could call my sister"

Tirpitz cleared her throat to prevent herself from getting lost in her own negative emotions.

"Anyhow, I met the other dog Shigure and she's surprisingly kind and gentle like a fluffy puppy"

"Yuudachi is the nice but Yuudachi is fierce, poi!" Yuudachi positioned her fingers like an animal preparing to claw

Seeing Tirpitz interact with the destroyer trio, Ark Royal walks up to them.

"Hmm?"

Tirpitz fixed her cap, sensing how the red haired aircraft carrier is cautious and distrustful towards her.

"So you're the other Tirpitz, huh?"

Ark Royal circled around Tirpitz, inspecting her appearance while Tirpitz feels like a shark is circling her before going for the kill.

(She comes out as the cold and reserved one like the old Tirpitz I knew. Not to mention I can't read her at all)

The only reason Ark Royal is cautious towards her is due to how she can't guess or predict what lies behind Tirpitz's expression. She doesn't like anyone whom she can't tell what their motives are.

"And you are?"

"I'm Ark Royal, an aircraft carrier for the Royal Navy and a comrade of Bismarck"

"Ark...Royal?"

Learning who the distrustful aircraft carrier is, Tirpitz pulls away the destroyers from her side, confusing both Ark Royal and the destroyer trio.

"Hey...why did you pull away the destroyers?"

"I'm making sure their innocent minds won't be scarred by your filthy...self"

"Why in the world do you think I would do anything weird to them?!"

"Well...Ark Royal is someone who stalks destroyers and gets uncomfortably physical to them"

Tirpitz believed this Ark Royal is a lolicon whose fetish is focused on going destroyers like the Mutsuki class who are about the size and she of pre-schoolers.

"It's a new sight. An Ark Royal that isn't a pedophile, much like the Bismarck here being...loud"

"I'm a proud and disciplined Royal navy member. Besides I'm more on Bismarck than cute little girls!"

Ark Royal couldn't slip by being 'insulted' and raised her voice much to Tirpitz's delight who chuckled while slightly covering her mouth.

"My apologies. I know not only in appearance, the shipgirls here differ in personalities"

"Y-you were just messing with me?!"

"I want to test if whether someone here shares the same trait as the ones from my home. Also for my own entertainment"

Ark Royal clenched her fists, but controlled her anger shortly knowing Tirpitz angered her on purpose for her own entertainment.

"I don't always get to have my fun where I came from. Bismarck scolds me whenever I do something that displeases her"

"Kind of like our Bismarck. She sometimes get angry whenever our Tirpitz doesn't take things seriously"

"I see..."

Tirpitz starts walking away from the scene, ignoring Ark Royal calling her a few times.

"The Bismarck and Tirpitz of this world. What was their relationship like?"

Tirpitz stops, turning her head towards Ark Royal whom she lead away somewhere they can speak privately.

"I don't know all of it, but they have a close bond. Even if they disagree on things, they still understand each other and they care about each other. They're sisters after all"

Ark Royal gently smiled on describing how Bismarck and Tirpitz remained close even if they would sometimes get separated on missions.

"Heh. What a strange world indeed. Kind of like a dream"

"You're carefree now your depressed. I think you have emotional issues"

"I'm not good at understanding and expressing my own feelings. As a result, I come off as an unapproachable and cold towards other people"

Tirpitz opened up one of the reasons that causes her to feel sadness most of the time.

"You're trying to be normal but your smile is rather empty" Ark Royal pointed out

"A certain someone pointed out to me too. She's a rather annoying one who pesters me when she gets the chance"

Ark Royal's words reminded Tirpitz of s shipgirl from her home world whom she finds annoying...but she doesn't hate her.

"You said my smile is empty. It's just that...I forgot why I was happy in the first place. I had forgotten what it meant to be truly happy when they left me"

(When Warspite said I should keep an eye her, I didn't expect someone who has personal issues)

Ark Royal is slightly upset at Warspite for giving her this task while she runs off somewhere to deal with "important business".

"Anyhow, you should meet the other crazy shipgirls here since you're bored and all" Ark Royal suggested

"Since you're a resident here, mind giving me the rest of the tour?"

"I'm not your tour guide!"

By keeping an eye on Tirpitz, Warspite probably meant to watch over her like a child who doesn't take a "no" for an answer.

**Meanwhile...**

Inside the briefing room, Nagato discusses about the "new addition" Tirpitz to Yamato. While they created a profile of her as she doesn't exist in their world, Nagato still has her suspicions.

"There isn't a single information about her. The fact that she popped out the same time our Tirpitz disappeared feels like it wasn't coincidental"

"She isn't human either. She's a weapon from the inside out" Yamato believed

"The only thing we're certain is that she isn't Abyssal, even if her rigging has similarities to Abyssals"

Nagato referred to how Tirpitz's hull is rowed with sharp teeth and can move it's mouth open, snapping like an alligator.

"The navy suspected about her too. Since there's no proof she's with the enemy, it wasn't that difficult to convince them to leave her in our custody"

"Bismarck insisted our fleet should be the one to keep an eye to her" Nagato sighs

"Do you fully believe that she indeed originated from a world similar to ours?"

"I'm open to all possibilities...but this feels like something that would happen in a movie"

"In a world where human reincarnations of warships of the past are sent to fight creatures born from the darkness of sunken warships, it doesn't sound impossible"

Yamato pointed out how odd their world is to the point something like travelling from one world to another isn't far-fetched.

"I'm still not completely trusting a stranger who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere" Nagato crosses her arms

"Perhaps if we could investigate more about the the strange weather phenomenon, we could find a connection to our newcomer"

"Warspite also thought the same after learning that Tirpitz's last memory before appearing right after our Tirpitz vanished"

"Warspite-san seems interested in her. She said you can leave keeping an eye to her" Yamato faintly smiled

Nagato didn't respond, letting out another sigh, somewhat uneasy at the sudden appearance of another existing shipgirl..

"When she was first interrogated, she told Bismarck-san their world's main enemy are Sirens. They're pale humanoid creatures who wield futuristic weapon and superior technology"

"Like Abyssals...if they're aliens from the future" Nagato has no better comparison

Yamato decided to focus on what Tirpitz revealed to them when she was first questioned and suspected as an enemy spy.

"What's more interesting is that it seems Abyssals somewhat ended up in her world. If she was from here, she wouldn't be bewildered at their existence"

At the time of the interrogation, Yamato was present along with Warspite but the latter stayed quiet most of the questioning.

"How can you say she fought Abyssals?"

"We wanted to confirm what she was describing so we showed her some Abyssal profiles and indeed she confirmed it"

"Intriguing..."

"According to her, the Abyssals only showed up weeks before she ended up here"

"What a strange coincidence..."

Both Yamato and Nagato suspected the connection of the unusual phenomenon to what's happening, Abyssals acting strange and another Tirpitz showing up.

"That's why Warspite-san is interested in her. She sensed this Tirpitz-san will unfold more unexpected events"

Even Yamato also thought this wouldn't be the last time something out of the ordinary will show up to them. There will be more surprised starting with the Tirpitz from another world and Nagato felt the need to prepare for it.

"Well I'm hoping she didn't bring any unwanted visitors here" Nagato might be referring to the Sirens

"Like the so called Sirens?"

"Perhaps someone worse..."

It's unknown how is the strange weather causing all the anomalies, but their case isn't limited to theirs. There were reports that the US navy experienced the same when they encountered an unknown shipgirl who fought their Enterprise in equal footing before vanishing.

**Azur Lane side...**

Victorious had finished cleaning the last of the stranger's wounds and wrapping them in bandages to allow them to heal. Her gazed fixed on the unconscious young woman, trying to figure out why she seemed familiar even if she's certain she never met her before.

"She's German, huh. Then how did she end up so far from Germany?"

The only way for Victorious to learn the answer is wait for the stranger to wake up which will take while due to the sound she sustained in the head.

"Thank goodness I know how to deal with treat these kind of wounds from Tirpitz"

Despite sustaining serious injuries, Victorious managed to treat her wounds in time after doing the same to her Tirpitz several times. Even if Tirpitz doesn't want to, Victorious insists she tends to her injuries, worried about her leaving her wounds on some occasions.

"I wonder if Tirpitz is alright wherever she is. Wales said I shouldn't bother since Bismarck doesn't like anyone outside getting involved"

Victorious wanted to help, but she is reminded that Bismarck detests outsiders from meddling in their affairs, especially if it's someone close to Bismarck. To take her worry off, Victorious takes the wet towel to wash it.

"Tirpitz, I hope you return soon. I feel lonely...ironic, isn't it?"

While Victorious sighs out her deep worry, the stranger made slight movements and groans. She weakly opens her eyes, sensing excruciating pain all over her body, especially on her head.

"Ugh...! Where the hell...am I?"

She tried to get up, but she could barely do so from the injuries that is still yet to heal.

"Hmm? These bandages...and these clothes?"

The last time she remembered, she was wearing her uniform but now she's in normal clothing and covered in bandages.

"Tirpitz is just reckless...some...times..."

Victorious returned with medical supplies to treat her minor sounds, but found her "patient" to be awake and seemingly confused.

"Ah! You're awake...but don't move too much, okay?"

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened to my clothes?"

"Just one question at a time"

Victorious puts down what she's holding and calmly tries to answer the confused stranger.

"I'm Victorious of the Royal navy. You're currently in an Anchorage where I'm stationed. I found you injured so I carried you here and treated your wounds"

She summed up her reply in exactly three answers, but it doesn't seem like it clarified anything to the wounded stranger.

"By Victorious...you mean the Illustrious class aircraft carrier? The shipgirl kind of Victorious?"

"Well yes. Is there something wrong?"

"That can't be right. I don't remember Victorious dressing up like...that"

"Who are you calling an exhibitionist?!"

"I didn't say that..."

It reminded Victorious on how she was described the same thing by Tirpitz when they first met. She even have the same reaction.

"I mean...the way you dress...I've never seen someone who would walk around like that"

She isn't used to people "walking in a bikini covered by a curtain" which is why she could barely look towards Victorious who's both embarrassed at angry someone complaining about her sense of fashion.

"There are people out there who dressed way worse than me. Besides, I wear what I want to wear. Who are you to judge other people's preferred clothing anyway? You're just some German washed up in our shores"

"I'm not a washed up German. I'm Tirpitz, second ship of the Bismarck class battleships"

"Wow you really hit yourself in the head, claiming to be Tirpitz and all"

Victorious lightly laughs at Tirpitz who's confused to why she took it as a joke which is ironic since neither accepts the others as who they claim they are.

"You're not my beloved Tirpitz just because you're a white haired German"

"I don't care if you don't believe me but I don't have amnesia to forget who I am"

Tirpitz doesn't want to waste any time convincing some "exhibitionist" that she is the shipgirl Tirpitz. She tried to stand up, but without being in a repair dock properly, her wounds couldn't heal in less than a day.

"Everything hurts like hell..."

"I'll surprised if it doesn't. I found you all beaten up and barely alive in the shore"

Victorious placed her hands on her chest, telling Tirpitz how she was in horrible condition when she found her.

"I just treated your wounds so don't go pushing yourself. Besides, your stuff is busted ans since it's very different from what Iron Blood uses, it will take some time to put it back together"

"My stuff? Ah, my rigging..."

"A greedy con-artist cat offered help for a price but the Royal navy have better repair ships"

Victorious crosses her arms, finding similar level of stubbornness between the stranger whom claims to be Tirpitz and the one she knows. Her Tirpitz would ignore her wounds and would either charge into battle or advance.

"It's that broken, huh..."

It's still a bit hazy due to the direct hit she received in the head but she remembered being lost in a stormy sea and someone firing at her all of a sudden. With the strength of her opponent and the terrible weather, Tirpitz barely escaped with her life. Her rigging was badly damaged but managed to remain intact until she collapsed.

"You need about a week of rest before you could regain your full strength. You can stay here until you're strong enough to return home"

Victorious turned away when she offered her hospitality as if she's shy to tell her she'll help the other Tirpitz to recover her strength. She doesn't want to think as like she's nursing some strange German back to health.

(I don't know who this woman is, but she's not an enemy. I guess for the time being I'll heal my wounds and figure out how do I get back home)

Tirpitz lied back on the bed, slowly closing her eyes, both her mind and body is still exhausted after she had gone through before waking up in someone else's house.

"Going back to sleep already?"

"It hurts everywhere. I'll just sleep the pain away"

Since resting is best to heal her treated wounds, Victorious let her be and exited the room.

**Kancolle side...**

Akashi and Yuubari failed to study Tirpitz's rigging as they couldn't get near it without the violent snapping.

"What's up with this equipment? Just where is this from?" Akashi scratched her head

"My equipment is made from the ship itself, remade into a more convenient form but Siren technology made it like that"

Tirpitz walked in after learning that the base's "engineers" couldn't properly analyze her rigging. The hull ceased snapping at once as soon as Tirpitz approached it and seemingly petted it.

"You could say an entire ship is compressed into this form"

"What's up with your rigging? How is it alive?"

"Siren technology. Iron Blood sort of allied with the Sirens until they unleashed a weapon that angered Bismarck"

Remembering the event that Bismarck swore to destroy the Sirens with her bare hands, they faced an unknown shipgirl who slaughtered both civilians and shipgirls. As if to taunt her, the weapon beat Bismarck until to an inch of death and left her and her nearly destroyed fleet.

"Once allies, then enemies, then back to being allies again. Such a strange world"

"..." Both Yuubari and Akashi are intrigued to here more about Tirpitz's world

"Once allies then enemies...now back to being allies. The Sirens wanted humanity to tear each other apart slowly but they knew they would provoke Bismarck when they sent that to slaughter humans and shipgirls alike"

Even with Tirpitz's hand so close to the teeth, the two are surprised the rigging is rather docile but this isn't too surprising as Tirpitz is the owner of the rigging.

"Uhm...earlier you said about a ship?" Akashi raised her hand

"How should I explain this? This equipment of mine is the entire ship itself reconstructed in this form to match mine"

"..." The two are confused

"It's the actual battleship reassembled in this form..."

Finally understanding what she meant, Yuubari and Akashi dropped dropped their jaw, learning how unique her world's rigging compared to their.

"My rigging works differently than yours. For example, mine bites anyone who isn't me"

"I can see that" Yuubari twitched her lip

The lower left rigging opened it's jaw as if it's growling at the two unfamiliar shipgirls but calmed down with a single assured pet from Tirpitz.

"It's incredible you can wield your rigging without the help of the fairies"

"Fai...ries?"

"It's these little ones" Yuubari lifted one

Amazed at the existence of tiny humanoid creature, Tirpitz leaned closer to inspect and held one in her hand.

"These little fellas are our reliable crews when we're out there in the open sea" Yuubari is proud of them

"These little ones...are cute"

Tirpitz faintly smiled at the fairy that climbed to her cap and waved its hand.

"We don't have tiny personnel to help man the guns. We just operate it by our instinct like how one moves with their body"

"We would like to see you in action but secretary Nagato said you can't yet so no research for us" Akashi lets out a deep sigh

"That's fine with me. There was a point in my life where I did absolutely nothing...and get bombed to oblivion"

(Lancaster and Norwegian fjords...) Both Yuubari and Akashi thought the same

They aren't even surprised this Tirpitz has personal issue with those two subjects as they shared the same history and possibly their career.

**Later that night...**

After learning of the naval base having a bar of their own, Tirpitz paid a visit to have some typical beer famous in her country.

"Hmm?"

In there, Graf Zeppelin stared at her empty glass until Tirpitz walked in.

"One of Bismarck's German friends, I presume?"

"I'm Graf Zeppelin, a long time comrade of Bismarck. So you're the other Tirpitz, huh"

"Graf...Zeppelin. You don't look like the world and God hating type but you have a similar expression to her"

The Graf Zeppelin in Iron Blood has a personality Tirpitz isn't fond of. She's bitter towards the world and even God itself.

"I don't know about cursing the world and God, but I like coffee"

Tirpitz sat near her and requested their best beer they have while engaging in a conversation.

"Bismarck was here earlier complaining about you"

"I've been teasing her ever since I came here. I guess a bit of Eugen rubbed off on me"

Tirpitz is one of the people Prinz Eugen teases whenever she pleases as she doesn't give in to Eugen's childish games.

"So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to take my mind off the fact I'm stranded here and I don't know how to get back home"

"Why does everyone thinks drinking will help them forget everything?" Graf Zeppelin always wondered about that mindset

Ever since Tirpitz realized she's in another world, she worried about any possibility of her returning to where she came from.

"We're worried too if our Tirpitz could return. I'm sure your comrades back home are thinking the same"

"I doubt that. Everyone is different to where I came from, especially my fellow Germans"

"..." Graf Zeppelin observed her keenly

"They cling to the old ways of where strength only matters and weakness is forbidden"

"The old ways of the fatherland, huh" Graf Zeppelin refills her glass

"That kind of thinking didn't matter when that thing...code something came and burned the sea and spilled blood everywhere"

Tirpitz touches her temple wishing she could just forget the terrible memory of what seems like a twisted reflection in front of her.

"That thing?"

"She's an unknown shipgirl fighting fot the Sirens but I feel like I've seen her before. She had the face of someone who has accepted the futility of struggle"

"That's oddly specific"

"It's what I thought when I faced her. Rather I just saw her since I arrived after pulverizing our fleet"

That "thing" had eyes filled with emptiness, something Tirpitz described someone who embraced her own darkness for a purpose.

"To think the Sirens have monsters like that in store just for us"

"..."

"Ah I said too much. I just could never...forget that thing" Tirpitz turned away

Tirpitz emptied her drink in one sip and refilled it again. She lost track how many she had, maybe four or more.

"These Sirens you speak of, they're not so different from the Abyssals here"

"Both came out of nowhere and kicked humanity off the seas. That's why we're trying to get it back" Tirpitz faintly smiled

"That's true"

While Graf Zeppelin concluded Tirpitz is not a threat, she wanted to learn more about her true nature as Tirpitz isn't someone to open up to anyone. She's careful to whom she would open her thoughts to.

"I just hoped there wasn't anyone else dragged along with me"

Graf Zeppelin tilted her head, puzzled at what those words meant. To Tirpitz, it's her fear that someone hostile was dragged to this world as well. If there's even one, she doesn't know if the shipgirls here are the same match when even when her sister Bismarck was beaten to an inch of death by a single unknown Siren weapon.


	4. The Unknown Tyrant

**Author:** I'm going to add a few lines and fix some errors. I make more error when I'm using my phone than my laptop. Sorry about that.

* * *

_It's time to play my part, huh..._

By the wharf, Tirpitz gazed beyond the horizon, bored that she's not allowed to sortie yet even when she's recognized as a part of the fleet now.

"To add me as one of them and doesn't even let me do anything. It's like when I first opened my eyes..."

Tirpitz has vague recollection of her past but when she first came to be, she saw Bismarck, standing there as if patiently waiting for her to wake up. She was adjusting her senses to the surroundings so she couldn't hear the first words Bismarck spoke to her.

"Why are you here sulking in the middle of the day?"

Bismarck disturbed her peace walking by with her hand on her hip. Tirpitz ignored her and resumed to the peace and quiet before Bismarck interrupted her.

"I know you're already bored. You weren't allowed to go out there since you're not clear to sortie yet" Bismarck accurately guessed

"I'm already used to waiting for long periods of time. It was my whole life...until everything changed"

Tirpitz closed her eyes for a moment, bitter at the memories of herself being all alone in a landscape of snow and ice. There was no one there but herself. She thought that was going to be her whole life until fate gave her a second chance.

"Even if you're another Tirpitz, you're not different from mine. The familiar loneliness, the coldness, and that empty expression"

"..."

"Even if you look cold on the outside, I know you're still capable of sincerely smiling"

"How are you this optimistic?"

Tirpitz lowered her head and pointed out in a deep solemn voice.

"It's better than be a downer, you know. Besides you got to find light even at the darkest of times"

For a moment, it looked like Tirpitz sincerely smiled at Bismarck, finding a slight sense of comfort in her reassuring words.

"You're not so bad at all, Bismarck"

Tirpitz actually took a liking at Bismarck's optimism but there are still traits she dislikes.

"I still find you shameless though"

"You just ruined the moment..."

While the two get to know each other, Warspite still quietly observes the alternate Tirpitz while Ark Royal intently stares at her.

"She's not the only unexpected visitor but it seems she's unaware of it" Warspite crossed her arms

"How long are you going to be watching like a stalker?"

"Until she shows me her true nature. I don't trust someone who can keep their thoughts well"

"Where have I heard that before?"

Ark Royal felt like someone from the Royal said almost the same thing somewhere in the past. Ironically, Ark Royal would prefer if Warspite would stop observing and just go straight talk to Tirpitz.

**Meanwhile...**

Nagato gathered as much information as she could regarding the reoccurring weather phenomenon but made little to no progress. A Tirpitz from another world showed up while their own Tirpitz disappeared. Even is Nagato still finds it hard to believe, the truth is right in front of her eyes.

"Still no progress, huh" Mutsu brought in today's post sortie reports

"No progress at all. I can't find anything about how a Tirpitz from another world showed up out of nowhere"

"Even that Tirpitz doesn't know as well. The only clue we have is that it's because of the weather" Mutsu slightly shakes her head

Nagato narrowed her eyes, focusing on the unusual weather happening not just in their region but others as well.

"Warspite speculated the weather is related but not the actual cause. Like it's an effect to why another Tirpitz ended up here"

"So you're saying what caused the weather also caused this...being transported to another world?"

"It's what we're looking at. The world...is full of the impossible"

With the weather phenomenon and a shipgirl from another world, Nagato wouldn't be surprised at the thought of travelling from one world to another.

"How is our newcomer doing?" Nagato remembered

"She's getting along with most of the fleet"

"Most?"

"The British and the Germans aren't still too sure about her, especially Bismarck and Ark Royal..."

"Thought so..." Nagato sighed

While there are no issues regarding the "newcomer" from another world, Nagato hoped Tirpitz would get along with everyone in the fleet as she is put "under their care".

"Another issue we should focus on is the presence of possibly another serious threat"

"Another Princess?" Nagato raised an eyebrow

"Well..."

Mutsu placed down a picture taken by the reconnaissance team near Nagato. Fortunately, the one in the picture didn't attack but rather observed the aircraft above her.

"It's no Abyssal but she looks strange for a shipgirl. Or maybe something in between?" Mutsu tilted her head

"Who is this?"

"The navy has no data on her. It's strange she didn't attack the aircrafts but..."

"But what?"

"When our fleet was engaged in another fight with the Abyssals, she intervened and attacked both sides...and left after a short fight"

Nagato is confused to what Mutsu had reported her. She clearly heard one of their fleet was in a middle of a fight with the Abyssals when this shipgirl appeared and decided to attack both of them but she left after firing a few shots, but to her it's a strange behavior.

"According to the flagship Kongou, that shipgirl was looking for someone. When she didn't find whoever it is, she left"

"Looking for someone?"

Nagato looked at the clearest picture of the shipgirl they have and felt like her appearance and rigging resembled someone she saw.

"Since the unknown shipgirl isn't from around here...maybe she's looking for that Tirpitz"

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't you find it strange how this mysterious shipgirl appeared not long after the other Tirpitz appeared?"

Mutsu believed the shipgirl clad in black is linked to Tirpitz since she's isn't a shipgirl of this world and the fact she appeared not long after Tirpitz did.

"We can't jump to conclusions until we can confirm it"

While Nagato believed it's plausible, she doesn't believe speculations until she has seen proof right before her eyes.

**The next day...**

Bismarck along with five other shipgirls, sortied to clear a peaceful area suddenly infested with Abyssals. just as they arrived at the scene, thick black smoke rose to the sky.

"T-That's odd. They're dropping like flies"

Shiratsuyu is confused to why her radar that detected a large number of Abyssals have their numbers somehow decreasing quickly.

"Someone's wiping them out?" Yahagi widened her eyes

The Abyssals they were supposed to eliminate had been done in by someone else. Nothing remains in the area but floating wreckages and corpses, horribly wiped out in a quick and brutal fashion.

"They were eliminated...that quickly..."

Bismarck swallowed her breath, unsure whether she should be glad the Abyssals were quickly sunk or terrified some monster could have done it. She hoped to never encounter whoever had done it.

"Enemy!" Asashio spotted an incoming fleet

Just as Bismarck thought someone had done their job for them, enemy reinforcements arrived.

"Feuer!"

Without hesitation, Bismarck immediately opens fire before the enemy could do so. As she fires her gun in anger, Bismarck couldn't help but wonder who could have sunk the Abyssals without being detected. They arrived at the area a few minutes after seeing the smoke but the culprit somehow fled quickly.

(A large number of Abyssals eliminated in minutes. Just what kind of monster did this?)

Observing the battle from a safe distance, a shipgirl clad in black rubs her chin, observing the battle between the shipgirls and Abyssals. Ignoring the others, she focused her attention on a specific shipgirl.

"That one. Could that one...be possibly the Bismarck of this world?"

[Tyrant, we need to acquire more data on the shipgirls on that parallel world. There's only one way to gather what we needed]

Observer Alpha had basically greenlighted for [Tyrant] to finally make direct contact with the inhabitants of the current world. Tyrant cracks her neck, craving to witness how strong the shipgirls in this parallel world is. Though she isn't fond of her "nickname" initially given by Iron Blood, she's slowly growing accustomed to it rather than her 'designated code' by the Sirens.

"Then is it alright to let myself loose on them?" Tyrant wanted to confirm

[Not yet. We want to gather all obtainable data without damaging our source]

"I'm not used to holding back but...an order is an order"

While rather disappointed she isn't allowed to sink the shipgirls yet, Tyrant wanted to take the opportunity to finally come face to face with another Bismarck. Before she departs to enter the battle, she slightly presses her hand on a damaged coat of arms strapped on the side of her belt.

"I hope this Bismarck doesn't disappoint me"

Readying her main batteries, she charges at the battle at full speed with only the thought of getting to meet the other Bismarck. While Bismarck continuously open fires at the Abyssals flanking her, a full salvo aimed not to hit her but get her attention caused large splashes around her. At the same time, the Abyssals she was battling were blown to pieces after a single shot.

"Just who-?!"

"We've finally meet, Bismarck of this world"

Holding a tattered flag and armed with weapons upgraded by Sirens, the black shipgirl set her eyes on Bismarck alone.

"Why do I feel like you're someone annoying?"

"I'm looking for someone who doesn't belong here. By any chance, have you seen her?"

Bismarck didn't take the time to respond but to rather open fire. Tyrant didn't bother to evade and lazily looked at the incoming shells flying directly towards her. Even after receiving a direct hit, she took no damage whatsoever.

"Not even a scratch...!"

As an insult, Tyrant dusts of her coat and made sure the already damaged "memento" on her belt isn't destroyed. Bismarck clenched her fist with how her opponent is awfully relaxed.

"Is this what the pride of the fatherland is capable of? Or are you holding back because I am not the usual enemy you fight?"

"You're not an Abyssal but you're not an ally either. What are you?"

"I don't know the slightest anymore. I'm beginning to forget..."

Bismarck rudely interrupts her spaced out moment with another barrage. Like the previous one she shot, it dealt little to no damage on the shipgirl clad in black. Even at the moment she saw her, Bismarck knew it's an opponent she couldn't match but she still chose to fight yet she chose to stand her ground. She would never turn her tail and run.

(Bastard so confident she didn't care at all!)

Bismarck gritted her teeth, irritated at how calm and relaxed her opponent is even in the midst of battle. She is calm knowing she could win whenever she felt like it but the Sirens forbade her to cause casualties.

"You don't stand a chance against me. Even the other Bismarck didn't. Perhaps I should beat you to an inch of death too"

"I'm not backing down just because you're confident you'll win"

Knowing Bismarck would never flee from a battle, Tyrant found it amusing that despite the different personalities, the two Bismarck still have similarities such as their pride and 'fight to the last shell' kind of thinking.

"Besides...I'm just getting started!"

This time, Bismarck didn't held back as she unleashed the full strength of her main batteries directly towards the Siren enhanced shipgirl. She planned to restrain herself but she would never forgive anyone who would insult her pride.

(That thing on her waist. Wasn't that-)

Just as she fired, Bismarck noticed the damaged coat of arms on Tyrant's belt but Bismarck's thought is stopped when Tyrant herself rushed out of the black smoke at full speed and managed to punch Bismarck in the face right before she could react despite their distance.

(She's fast! Too fast!)

In one hit, Bismarck is knocked away without being able to defend herself. A single punch sent her flying displayed that her opponent has superior physical capabilities. Wiping the blood on the side of her mouth, Bismarck stood up angrier than she was a minute ago.

"Can you see the difference in our strength now, Bismarck? Not only I'm stronger, but faster as well"

"I've beaten opponents who think they were stronger at first. You're no different!"

"You talk big about strength. How nostalgic..."

Bismarck fired another salvo, Tyrant finding this data collection to be not entertaining as she hoped it would be with how Bismarck holding back again. It turns out, just as Bismarck opened fire she charged at her and delivered a straight punch to her face, a return to what Tyrant did earlier.

"You're are persistent just like the other one. I guess some traits are universal"

(The hell?! I felt like I punched a wall!)

When Bismarck's fist made contact, she felt it didn't hit a face with how her opponent didn't flinch or even faze. It was as if Tyrant felt no pain from a serious punch from Bismarck.

"Bring out your full strength, Bismarck. I want to see what you're capable of"

She punched Bismarck again, knocking her away with little effort. As soon as Bismarck regained balance, she fired another salvo followed by torpedoes. Bismarck is the type to only go down once she's dead, another trait she shares with her Iron Blood counterpart.

"Hmm?"

Tyrant looked down the surface water a second before the torpedoes struck her. Like the shells, even with a direct hit there was no visible damage but it did surprise her.

"Torpedoes? Did you get them from your sister?"

"...?!"

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm only here for the other"

(The other?)

She didn't know the Bismarck she's facing had the same upgrades as Tirpitz which took her by surprise. Somehow, this made her excited for a moment, finding entertainment in even the smallest surprises.

"Not bad...but still not good enough"

Before they could continue their "fight", something hummed inside Tyrant's head. It was signal to her from the Sirens. That meant she has to cut her battle short and leave the battle immediately.

"Looks like it ends here for the time being. Let's meet again, Bismarck..."

"Hey! Don't you dare run away-!"

Unfortunately, her opponent fled faster before she could pursue. Left confused, Bismarck touched the spot where she was punched earlier. She somewhat regretted restraining herself at an opponent that isn't an Abyssal.

**Naval base...**

After the short battle with the unknown shipgirl, Bismarck reported it directed to Nagato who confirmed the unknown presence. It was the same unknown shipgirl that attacked a fleet consisted of the Regia Marina and Marine Nationale.

"Yeah. That's the bastard alright"

Bismarck gritted her teeth just seeing a photo of the shipgirl who underestimated her and ran off in the middle of the left.

"I feel like she reminds me of someone but her eyes are rather empty"

At their first and brief encounter, Bismarck can already tell the shipgirl clad in black felt like had been consumed by her own darkness.

"She's not an ordinary shipgirl. She just shrugdd off my attacks and she moved way faster for a battleship"

"Hmm..."

"What's annoying how she's rubbing off she can kick my ass if she feels like it"

"What else did you discover?"

"She's looking for someone who doesn't belong here. I have feeling she's referring to our outsider"

"What makes you say that?"

"She's been spotted all over Japan and doesn't go anywhere else. Which means who she's looking for is here"

"That's a high possibility" Nagato agreed

"Why don't you just call the other Tirpitz to confirm about this?"

Bismarck raised an important question that Nagato knew she would ask.

"We need to assess the situation and study who we're dealing with it. With the black shipgirl's unusual action, I want to further investigate this"

Nagato wants to know what's the connection of the shipgirl clad in black and Tirpitz before informing the latter about another outsider aside from her.

"She attacked you and just left in the middle of the battle. Something doesn't add up"

"I find it suspicious too since it looked like she was watching us before she charged in"

"We may be dealing something as bad or worse than the Abyssals so extra precaution is needed"

"So that's why you don't want to involve that Tirpitz yet" Bismarck understood

"Aside from that, Tirpitz will be put in danger"

Even if there's a high possibility that Tirpitz is the target of the unknown shipgirl, Nagato doesn't want to endanger Tirpitz by letting her out there as a hair to draw the Tyrant.

**Azur Lane side...**

Stopping by the anchorage where Victorious is, Prince of Wales searched for her comrade who is nowhere to be found for some reason. Usually, she'd run to her and greet her as soon as she sees her.

"Ah, Wales! It's you"

Victorious waves her hand and ran towards the duty minded battleship. Noticing the medical supplies in her hand, Wales quickly pointed it out.

"What's with the medical supplies? Did someone get injured?"

"Well...yes...but..."

"But?" Prince of Wales raised an eyebrow

"You're going to mad if I tell you..." Victorious averted her gaze

"Victorious, what did you do this time?"

Prince of Wales leered at the nervous and shaking Victorious who is afraid to tell who the supplies are for.

"I found a wounded person on the beach all unconscious so I treated her wounds but it turns out she's another Tirpitz from another world of shipgirls who ended up here because of a storm. Or at least that's what she told me..."

"What...?" Wales is completely lost

The pouting aircraft carrier, grabbed the confused battleship by the wrist and dragged her away at full force. She dragged her to where Tirpitz is, currently changing into a casual attire.

"Victorious, who did you brought in this time?" Prince of Wales massaged her temple

"I'm still not believing it but she says she is also Tirpitz...just not from around here"

"You're...also Tirpitz?"

Prince of Wales crossed her arms, obvious to why she's not believing the civilian looking Tirpitz isn't...Tirpitz.

"Yeah. Just not from around here"

Tirpitz barely cares whether Prince of Wales believes she is also Tirpitz as she puts on her cap miraciously intact after her last severe beating. Curious, Prince of Wales approached her only to life her shirt upwards.

"W-wha-!"

Tirpitz quickly lowered her shirt back and backed away, surprised by Wale's actions.

"You're clearly not a civilian. After all...those are battle scars"

When Tirpitz was putting on her shirt, Wales caught a glimpse of scars on her torso. She wanted to confirm it so she took one more glance by lifting her shirt. Even with just a look, Prince of Wales knows the scars of someone who has gone through countless battles.

"Your body had endured fighting and your eyes...had seen the horrors of war"

"More like bombed to oblivion while being a sitting target" Tirpitz frowned

"How did you end up in our turf, German?"

"Like the hell I know. The last thing I remembered some trigger-happy person kept firing at me-"

Remembering how she was injured in the first place, Tirpitz recalled seeing a figure of a woman in black uniform with long blonde hair, possessing rigging rowed with sharp teeth. That person opened fired at her, visibly angry at her.

"Some blonde haired battleship with a shark-like rigging kept firing at me while I'm trying to understand what the fuck was going on"

"Blonde? Battleship? Shark rigging?" Prince of Wales suspected

"She keeps saying someone was shooting at her while she was lost in a storm" Victorious added

"I see..."

With little clues, Prince of Wales made a connection from an information she received from King George V three days ago. It might be connected to the report she had read.

"You would know I'm not a civilian since my rigging is still intact" Tirpitz crossed her arms too

"Your rigging?"

"It's the one I needed to be repaired. Though it's hard to have someone from our side to repair it in secret so I ended up with the scammer from the Sakura"

Victorious shed tears remembering how much the greedy cat Akashi charged her for the repair. Victorious then brought Prince of Wales to the storage to where the still damaged rigging is suspended in chains.

"Since her rigging is very different from any rigging, complete repair is impossible"

"This armament - Bismarck class?!"

Prince of Wales carefully inspected every armaments installed in Tirpitz's rigging. It matched the Bismarck class armament which Prince of Wales thought is impossible.

"Victorious, are you sure she's not one of the Sirens?"

"Of course not! Why would you think of that? Just because she's an outsider" Victorious pouted

"Her loadout is just too the same. Even the torpedoes she got from Leipzig"

Prince of Wales rubs her chin, staring at the damaged rigging then to Victorious.

"She's an outsider, she was caught in a storm before ending up here, and she was heavily injured. That girl could probably be what the Germans encountered three days ago"

"You mean the mission where my beloved Tirpitz went missing?"

"If I remember correctly, my sister informed me Bismarck pursued an unknown human looking enemy who fled into the direction...leading here. Not to mention, that outsider mentioned she was attacked and chased by someone that fits Bismarck's description"

"You're telling me this Tirpitz is the one Bismarck is looking for?"

"Bismarck? Did you say Bismarck?"

Tirpitz interrupted the two when she overhears them mentioning Bismarck.

"Tell me, was the one who attacked you holding a flag and wore a black military uniform"

"Now that you mention it...I think that crazy woman did have one. Yeah, I also remember her uniform" Tirpitz remembered from the brief clash

"It's definitely Bismarck"

"Is that bad?"

"It's very bad. If Bismarck sees you, she'll tear you apart"

Victorious jolted while Tirpitz momentarily shivered at the thought of being torn apart.

"Bismarck doesn't take kindly to outsiders. Especially that you're another Tirpitz. Bismarck probably thinks you're involved to why her Tirpitz disappeared"

"Iron Blood is the least forgiving faction there is. As long you don't reveal yourself as another Tirpitz, your head will still be connected to your body"

Victorious sounded optimistic but Tirpitz felt uneasy at losing her head that she reflexively touched her own neck.

"As long no one would know you're a shipgirl and just a civilian, no death sentence for you"

"Why do you make it sound like this Bismarck would execute anyone who she doesn't like?"

"I don't know about your Bismarck, but ours is well...very strict and militaristic. No wonder my Tirpitz doesn't like her" Victorious puffed

"Not to mention, she has a high sense of pride and at the same time honor"

Bismarck valuing her pride and would annihilate anyone who would tarnish it is an unsurprising trait as her Bismarck had the same trait as well.

"Looks like the Bismarck here isn't the friendliest"

"Not the slightest" The two said in unison

Tirpitz touched her still damaged rigging, remembering the moment she encountered Bismarck. She found herself lost in an unfamiliar sea only to be shot by someone out of nowhere.

"I'm going to be stuck here for a while..."

Going home right now isn't an option as she knew she still has to lay low from Iron Blood, especially from Bismarck. Just hearing how Wales described it, Tirpitz already thought how the Germans here aren't as friendly as her fellow Germans from where she came from.

* * *

After the short encounter with Bismarck, the Siren "Code" whonis given the name [Tyrant] releases her rigging and takes a deep breath. She wanted a moment of peace but Purifier wouldn't let her have that as she jumped around her.

"Hey, hey, I heard you had fun with the Bismarck of this world?"

The energetic Siren kept circling around her while jumping, irritating the Tyrant who is not in the mood to entertain anyone.

"You're an eyesore. Get out of my sight"

Tyrant angrily told Purifier who ignored her harsh and cold attitude towards anyone.

"Your rigging got damaged. Rather, you let it get damaged. Estimated of 2%"

Purifier inspected her rigging and assessed the condition after the encounter with Bismarck. While Tyrant doesn't want anyone touching her belongings, Observer Alpha included Purifier in this world as well to supervise her progress.

"So how did the date collecting go~? Surely you acquired useful data"

"Barely. That Bismarck was holding her strength when we fought"

The other Bismarck from Iron Blood would never restrain herself from an enemy and would sink them at first sight. Tyrant had a mixed feeling of disappointment and curiosity to the Bismarck who is capable of soft-hearted mercy.

"Though their weapons here are unique. I wasn't able to recalibrate my defensive mechanisms in time"

Tyrant projected the data she gathered from fighting Bismarck alone. Purifier curiously leaned but Tyrant pushed her away.

"Even withy the surprise of how different the Bismarck here is, I have little interest in her"

"The Tirpitz from Iron Blood wouldn't come out easily, you know~"

Purifier reminded her as she poked her and only stopped when Tyrant grunted.

"You should have a little self control, you know. Even if you obtained that power after-"

Clenching her fist, Tyrant grabbed Purifier by the face and lifted her a few feet off the ground. She may be a Siren, she resented anyone pointing "that" out to her. It's a memory she wished she could forget.

"Heh~ You're angry? Even after you killed her with your own free will...and surrendered to us. Don't forget, it was you who made the choice"

[Tyrant, restrain yourself]

Through internal communication, Observed Alpha ordered Tyrant who easily complied.

[The data you gathered is incomplete. To obtain what we needed, more encounter with the shipgirls is needed]

"So I have to fight more of those annoying shipgirls? What about Tirpitz?"

[Her current location is difficult to pinpoint, but her signal is echoing somewhere in the so called Sea of Japan]

"So she's hiding in a base near that sea, huh"

[Though confronting her is still out of the question. You have much to do]

Observer Alpha still wouldn't allow her to go after Tirpitz and just focus on the shipgirls in this world.

[Surely...you wouldn't disobey the order. After all, that is implanted that in your main code]

Tyrant takes a deep breath as if to calm herself. As she sweeps her long white hair at back of her ear, she turns away and leave the giggling Purifier. If she couldn't come to Tirpitz, then she'd just have to make Tirpitz come to her.


	5. Lurking Danger

**Author:** The reason for Roon being _deployed_ is because of Akashi being the cat she is which will be explained in the next chapter.I suddenly got into Kimetsu no Yaiba only to find out how Kocho Shinobu is indeed a monarch butterfly.

At least she can still be alive in doujinshis and fanfictions.

* * *

_The past and present are clash with one another..._

After the battle with Tyrant, Bismarck saw how strength isn't always sufficient with how her opponent always grows stronger. Tyrant not firing a single shell after firing once infuriated Bismarck as to how she was underestimated by the unknown shipgirl.

"That bastard knew I was holding back..."

During their short fight, Bismarck didn't draw out her full strength against an opponent that isn't an Abyssal. Tyrant isn't any kind of monster to Bismarck, but a shipgirl like her.

"Then again her strength surpassed than the Abyssals I fought. It makes me think what she sacrificed to gain such power"

It wasn't the kind of power to be obtained naturally. It was power that was obtained through giving up something or that's what at least Bismarck speculated from her previous experience.

"Grr! I'll kick her ass for the real the next time I see her ugly smug in the sea! I won't be holding back. This I swear!"

Bismarck swore to never make the same mistake of restraining herself just because she isn't an Abyssal. Just thinking about how empty and cold looking her opponent was, Bismarck could feel nothing but anger and the desire to defeat her. Just as her anger fueled up, she remembered something she noticed.

"That person...why did she have the coat of arms...of the old Bismarck?"

Other than the monstrous strength, Bismarck noticed the coat of arms on the side of Tyrant's belt. It was a damaged one but she was protecting it while Bismarck was firing. Tyrant's hand was reflexively covering it.

"Could she be another Bismarck? No, the way she referred to me is like she's someone else. Aaaah! I'm thinking about this too much"

Bismarck shakes her head, trying to get rid of how much she's thinking the details she noticed while battling Tyrant. To Bismarck, she's just another enemy she must overcome.

"Just you wait! I'll make you regret underestimating me!"

Bismarck vowed as she screams on top of her lungs, Tirpitz passed by only to see her both cursing and training to her limit.

"She seems...fired up"

While she had seen Bismarck train a few times, this is the first time she ever saw her this motivated in training. Tirpitz thought this might be related to what she heard about how Bismarck fought someone but the enemy fled in the middle of the battle.

"You're making too much noise"

Tirpitz can tolerate loud people but she is still not fully accustomed to the polar opposite of the Bismarck she knows. Bismarck wiped the sweat off her forehead and faced the calluous looking Tirpitz.

"This is how I train when I'm angry"

"Is it because of a certain opponent you faced?" Tirpitz raised an eyebrow

"H-how...!"

"I've heard the little ones discuss it"

Bismarck gritted her teeth with how the encounter the other day is being talked around the naval base. It infuriated Bismarck that not only her opponent belittled her but fled without even finishing their fight.

"..."

For a moment, Bismarck focused her sight towards to Tirpitz when thinking about the shipgirl clad in black.

"What's with that look?"

"It's nothing"

"So...about this unknown enemy"

After hearing some shipgirls discuss it, Tirpitz is visibly curious to what kind of enemy Bismarck had faced.

"She's a shipgirl but she's not from around here. It makes me think of she's from your world"

"Why is that?"

"She was looking for someone who doesn't belong here. She's been scouring Japan for the past week now"

"..." Tirpitz is suddenly alarmed

"That shipgirl appeared after you came here. It makes me think of she followed you here"

Bismarck revealed this to Tirpitz as she felt she deserved to know about a possible threat who is currently seeking her for an unknown reason.

"That shipgirl you faced. What was she like?"

"She was a white haired battleship clad in black. She's stronger than any Abyssals I faced. It makes me think if she's monster wearing a human skin"

"I seem so you encountered her two days ago?"

"Yeah. She punched me in the face and left for some reason"

"That's all I need to know"

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"There's something I wanted to confirm"

A confused Bismarck watched the tensed Tirpitz leaved and didn't bother asking what's gotten into her all of a sudden.

Office...

With a gentle knock, Tirpitz enters the office to confirm what Bismarck had told her earlier. It's been almost a week since Tirpitz had stayed in the base and not once she personally went to speak to Nagato.

"Tirpitz, what's the matter?" Nagato put down a pen

"I heard Bismarck fought an unknown shipgirl"

"..."

That unknown shipgirl is the dark battleship [Tyrant] whose identity remains a mystery to everyone including Tirpitz. Though at this moment, no one is aware of her identity other than she is known as a shipgirl clad in black.

"That's correct. While engaged on Abyssal reinforcements, Bismarck was attacked by a battleship clad in black. Bismarck reported it was an entirely different battleship that possessed strength much greater than her"

"The shipgirl. What is she like? I wish to know if she originated from the same world as I am"

"..."

"Please. I need to know...if I'm the only one here or not"

Tirpitz felt if it's someone she knows, that someone might help her search for a way to return to her original world. If it isn't, she thought whoever that shipgirl is could lead her to an answer or at the very least a clue.

"..."

Nagato leaned back for a while, observing how Tirpitz is determined to identify the shipgirl. Nagato doesn't want her to get herself hurt by pursuing this shipgirl even if she's an outsider, but if Tirpitz knows her then they could know who and what they are dealing with.

"We don't know her name but we do know what she looks like"

In the end, Nagato decided not to treat Tirpitz like she isn't capable of defending herself against such a foe by bringing out a folder containing the reports and pictures of the shipgirl Tyrant.

"This was taken by another fleet three days ago"

She handed Tirpitz several pictures taken by a patrolling fleet in dangerous waters. No Abyssals was spotted because they were all annihilated by a single shipgirl wandering alone.

"...?!"

Tirpitz's hand shook, immediately recognizing the shipgirl staring directly at a reconnaissance aircraft circling around. Long white hair partnered by blue eyes devoid of any emotions belonged to none other than the Siren weapon that provoked Bismarck.

"Tyrant...?!"

"You know her?"

"Know her? This battleship killed both shipgirls and civilians...and almost killed me and Bismarck"

Remembering the first encounter with Tyrant, Tirpitz almost crumpled the picture with how a ruthless and cold blooded battleship bombarded and killed hundreds of innocent civilians. When Iron Blood confronted her, both Bismarck and Tirpitz proved to be no match against her.

"You have a terrible history with her, huh"

"Right before I knew it, the sea turned into hell when she walked into Iron Blood territory...looking at me with those empty eyes"

"To think a powerful for of yours followed you here"

Tirpitz saw no logical reason to why someone who targeted Bismarck more than anyone would be following the younger sister to another world. Tyrant had the open chance to sink her but she didn't and instead left her barely alive.

"If she's here to get me then I don't plan on running away"

"Don't be foolish to challenge her by yourself"

"I didn't say I was going to come after her like an idiot. I know I would never stand a chance to her"

Tirpitz admitted if she were to confront Tyrant, she could never win against someone who held back her strength against her and left her barely alive.

"Still, she has no intention of killing me...so I don't know why'd she follow me to another world"

"A grudge perhaps? You're the one with a history with her"

When the battlefield was covered in smoke and flames, Tyrant tightly gripped Tirpitz's neck and looked at her straight in the eyes. She struggled but her efforts were futile as Tyrant has no intention of letting her go.

You're a disappointment much like your sister...

After all...you failed to realized your own weakness...

I could kill you right here...but I can't afford to do that yet...

You and Bismarck...have to remain alive for a little longer...

After their short conversation, Tyrant unhanded Tirpitz and dropped her on the surface and looked down at her, seeing her as a pathetic and failure battleship.

To obtain the power you desire...a necessary sacrifice is needed...

Tyrant said those exact words to Tirpitz as she left Iron Blood battered and beaten. Heavily damaged, Tirpitz was rendered immobilized while her opponent let her live a little longer.

"If given the chance, let me sortie"

"I can't allow that"

"Then you'll allow that monster to leave casualties wherever she goes?"

Nagato's hand tensed at Tirpitz's retaliation. Tirpitz had simply enough of anyone forbidding her to do her duty as a shipgirl just because a foe who nearly killed her is lurking somewhere in the open seas.

"Don't wait for innocent people to die. You'll be making the same mistake as my Bismarck did"

Tirpitz returned the pictures and before leaving, she left those words for Nagato to keenly think about.

"She actually have this kind of side"

Nagato viewed her who cared little of surroundings and wouldn't act unless it would personally affect her. With a glance of regret and pain in Tirpitz's eyes, clearly not wanting for civilians to die even if the world she's in is not where she was born into.

"Still, if she sorties and that battleship is alerted - I fear for the worst"

Even with Tirpitz wishing to sortie with the others, Nagato doesn't want for Tirpitz to endanger herself as she feared she would confront the Tyrant recklessly. No matter how cold and uncaring one seems to be, being driven by their emotions is still their primary nature. From the looks of it, Nagato felt Tirpitz would fly into rage if she faced the shipgirl who took the lives of innocent people right before her eyes.

Azur Lane side...

Tirpitz removed her bandages as most of her wounds had finished healing after a few days rest. Even if she's returned at full strength, there's still the danger of being hunter down by Bismarck and Iron Blood.

"You look down" Victorious crossed her arms

"It's because I'm stranded in this world and I can't go out in the open sea because another version of my sister wants me dead"

"You call Bismarck your sister, huh. That's a first..."

"Why is that?" Tirpitz raised an eyebrow

"You see my Tirpitz never called her Bismarck as sister. Tirpitz never really told me what's gotten into them"

"Not only the Bismarck here is unfriendly but have sister issues too"

When Tirpitz found herself lost in a stormy sea, she thought she was still in her own world. That is until she encountered a shipgirl who opened fired at first sight. Confused, Tirpitz refused to return fire at an enemy that isn't an Abyssal so she shared the attacks and fled.

"She looked like she really wanted to tear me apart..."

Even so, Tirpitz believed the Bismarck here would listen to reason if given the chance but she knew she couldn't talk to her from what Prince of Wales informed her.

"That's why you can't leave yet. Remember you're here in secret so only Wales and I know you're here"

Victorious nodded a few times when reminding Tirpitz that Victorious and a reluctant Prince of Wales are helping her hide from a still furious Bismarck.

"Why are you helping a total stranger who you don't know if you can trust?"

"Well...that's because...you didn't do anything really bad to be punished. Besides you're also Tirpitz..." Victorious turned away at the second statement

"You're too trusting despite being in the middle of a war. I'm surprised you're still alive"

Victorious gritted her teeth at how Tirpitz suddenly changed her demeanor almost instantly.

"Be thankful I'm being nice to you. If I wasn't, Bismarck could have already beaten the hell out of you"

The upset aircraft carrier pouted and pointed out on how Tirpitz should be thankful she's being kept away from Iron Blood in secret.

"I am thankful for the refuge but...haven't you thought whether I'm enemy or not? I didn't come from here and you don't know about my background"

Tirpitz raised her finger and pointed to Victorious who did think about what Tirpitz is telling her.

"I may not look like it but I'm not a naive shipgirl. That's why I couldn't bring myself to further attack my Tirpitz when I first met her"

Victorious brightly smiled when reliving the memory where she first met the "Lonely Queen of the North" who was an open target for any aircraft. She saw how Tirpitz doesn't have the same interest in fighting a war they could never win like Bismarck.

"She may look cold on the outside but she was truly sad. My Tirpitz is the type who keeps quiet even if she's hurt or unhappy. Even when I heavily damaged her and she was already bleeding, she just stood there and kept that uncaring face"

Victorious then flailed her arms while still pouting while Tirpitz thought of backing away from the emotional aircraft carrier. Even when Victorious dealt serious damage to her, the Tirpitz she knows didn't even flinch but she still saw sadness in her eyes.

"She was already suicidal at that point of her life. Good thing it changed in the most unexpected way. Though I won't say it's a good thing"

"Why is that?"

"Civilians died after the Sirens send one of their black shipgirls after Iron Blood. I heard all hell broke lose after Bismarck was left to die"

When the battleship clad in black nicknamed "Tyrant" by Iron Blood wrecked havoc in Iron Blood, that's when things turned for the worse. Unknown to them, Tyrant attacked to deliberately provoke Bismarck to be hell-bent against the Sirens.

"While Iron Blood isn't our enemy anymore because Bismarck wanted to tear every single Siren there is in pieces, she's still uncooperative...most of the time"

"Looks like you guys have it as bad as we do in my world" Tirpitz sighs

"Yeah. We have Sirens and you have those creepy monsters called Abyssals"

Not only Iron Blood but the Royal navy also encountered Abyssals who appeared in their seas out of nowhere weeks ago. When Victorious first saw them, she went "kyaa!" and didn't launch her bombers until she got scolded by the flagship.

"If other words exists, I wonder if there was one where there are no Sirens or Abyssals. Just ourselves living a normal life?" Tirpitz had that sudden thought

When thinking about she's in a parallel world of shipgirls, Tirpitz thought whether there's another world where there's no war or otherworldly looking enemies, just their counterparts living normal lives.

"Who knows? There's so much possibilities"

Momentarily confused at the sudden change of topic, Victorious is unsure what to answer with her sincere question.

"I wished I could have just ended up in that kind of world...even just for a moment"

Tirpitz feel melancholic, wishing to see a version of her as a normal human in a normal world. It may sound boring to most people, but being part of a war she was destined to fight the moment she was born, Tirpitz's thought of a peaceful life grew by the day.

"I'm sure all of us are thinking about that kind of life. You're not the only one tired, you know"

Victorious implied even she had grown weary of the war with the Sirens who had no plans on ending it yet. For a brief moment, Tirpitz smiled just seeing Victorious showing her inner feelings.

**Later...**

After learning of what Prince of Wales had been doing recently for an unspecified method, she had her "cute little sister" bring her to this person of interest.

"Knowing you, I'd never thought you would help keep a refugee from Iron Blood. Have you been spending more time with that Prinz Eugen?" King George V teased her

"Stop teasing me already. You know I don't do jokes"

"That aside, I'm interested to meet this outsider who Bismarck mistaken for being with the Sirens"

The two battleships stopped in their tracks when what's in front of them is Victorious grabbing Tirpitz by the collar and shaking her while yelling about her pudding being eaten. Embarrassed, Prince of Wales covered her face with her hand and turned away.

"Lively as always, Victorious" King George V waved her hands

"Ah! KGV! Wales!"

Victorious then quickly switched her mood and brightened up seeing two friendly faces visiting her.

"That girl..."

"This is the Tirpitz from another world. She's a bit rude than my Tirpitz though"

Victorious introduced Tirpitz to a curious and interested King George V who inspected Tirpitz in a civilian attire but still wearing her cap.

"So you're the wanted ship in Iron Blood. Though you don't look anywhere near as any of the Sirens"

"Of course not. I'm a shipgirl just not like you people who were made from a magical cube"

Victorious already explained to Tirpitz the concept of shipgirls in this world but it still confuses Tirpitz. She thought Abyssals and fairy crews are the strangest things she had seen in her life.

"I was born human with the soul of the battleship Tirpitz" Tirpitz told what she is

"I see..."

Still curious about another kind of shipgirl, King George V poked Tirpitz's face and turned her face left and right, irritating Tirpitz herself.

"You're not one of the Sirens but that doesn't stop Bismarck from sending someone after you"

"Wait - sending someone after me?"

"I came here to tell you about a new Intel from the Royal navy"

King George the V stopped inspecting Tirpitz and went straight to primary business so why she had Wales guide her to where the "outsider" is.

"Bismarck directly ordered the research ship Roon to hunt you down"

"R-Roon?! That girl?!" Victorious looked like she's about to panic

"Who the hell is Roon? I don't remember a German ship called Roon"

"She's what you call an imaginary ship like our Monarch. That means they only existed in blueprints and made possible by the power of wisdom cubes"

Seeing Victorious shaking and Prince of Wales clearly nervous, Tirpitz contemplated whether she should start fearing for her life or not.

"Sending such a maniac cruiser after you means Bismarck has no intention of being nice with you. Don't worry there's a high chance she wanted to capture you alive"

"Maniac cruiser?" Tirpitz is still confused

"Roon is an Iron Blood research heavy cruiser who's infamous for her love for destruction and ruthlessness. I heard Roon only listens to Bismarck because she's the strongest Iron Blood ship and intimidates her" Prince of Wales explained

Tirpitz fell quiet just imagining what kind of heavy cruiser Bismarck of Iron Blood sent to hunt her down.

"Luckily for you, they don't have any information on you aside from your brief encounter which Bismarck. Which means she doesn't even know you but she knows your existence" King George V optimistically tells her

"That's still not enough to make me feel at ease"

"Since you're not an enemy, I'll let Wales and Victorious keep your existence in secret. The rest of the Royal navy is unaware of your existence and presence here so keep it that way"

"That's right. No one knows you're being protected in secret so keep it that way" Prince of Wales added

Other than the three present, the rest of the Royal navy is unaware of Tirpitz being kept in secret by one of their own. Skeptical at first, King George V decided to let her younger sister and Victorious keep their little refugee from being hunted down by the merciless Room.

"What would you gain from helping me?"

"You might lead us to the reason how enemies from your world ended up in ours and other shipgirls finding themselves in your world"

"...?!"

"I just thought you could help us solve the mystery of what the Sirens have been up to"

Eagle Union's Enterprise was once caught into one of the unusual weather phenomenon. She reported she met another Enterprise who she got into a fight before being dragged away by the sea and returning as if nothing happened. That kind of incident and the Abyssals appearing had raised King George V's curiosity to the source and how are the Sirens involved.

"Besides, you appeared as soon as the Tirpitz disappeared. You might be the only chance of returning our Tirpitz to this world and you back to your world"

King George V pointed before she takes her leave, believing to return the Tirpitz from Iron Blood in this world, they would need the Tirpitz from another world.

"Now you have more reason not to leave. Roon is someone who rips off her opponent in half for the joy of it"

Victorious shakes Tirpitz with tears in her eyes while Tirpitz is less worried and fearful than Victorious.

"It's true that I can't leave with the danger of a maniac out there hunting me but I'm still one of the Kriegsmarine. If I have to fight, then I'd fight whoever stands in front of me"

To a degree, Tirpitz feared of being horribly killed but she is no coward. Even if her opponent is dangerous, she wouldn't turn tail and run, instead she would face when a ruthless heavy cruiser like Roon.

"You're a total blockhead like my Tirpitz alright..."

It seems no matter what world Tirpitz is still the type to stand her ground even if her opponent wouldn't show mercy. It reminded Victorious when her Tirpitz retaliated against a Siren far stronger than her.

* * *

**EXTRA**

Bismarck had just returned from a meeting and immediately rested back at her office. It's been a week since Tirpitz had disappeared but she refused to give up on her search, clinging on the hope her younger sister is alive somewhere.

"If only..."

Bismarck somewhat regretted she had Tirpitz sent to another direction during the battle. She felt if she hadn't ordered her to take care of the enemies the other directions, she wouldn't be searching for her for a week.

"Tirpitz..."

She closes her eyes, recalling the moment she completely lost contact to Tirpitz, when she vanished in an instant. Frantically, Bismarck looked everywhere and tried to contact her, but there was no response.

_Tirpitz!_

Bismarck called her out, in her heart she was already panicking while searching for any signs. When the storm weakened for a bit, she caught an unknown presence in her sight. It was no Siren but she doesn't recognize the shipgirl. It was a white haired shipgirl bearing an Iron Cross on her detached sleeves and she seemed both lost and confused.

"An enemy?!"

Bismarck immediately presumed what stood in front of her is an enemy as it was shipgirl that didn't belong to Iron Blood or another nation.

"What? She's running away?!"

More than overconfident enemies, Bismarck despises ones who flees in the middle of a battle. She believes a battle must be seen through the end on both sides and fleeing is an immediate act of cowardice. In the situation, Bismarck opened fire without declaring a fight which prompted to the confused shipgirl to flee.

"Come back and face me, coward!"

She demanded the unknown white haired shipgirl to return fire but the shipgirl momentarily turned her head as she escapes Bismarck's sight.

"I don't know who she see is, but I will hunt her to the ends of the world"

Without a clear thought, Bismarck immediately marked the unknown shipgirl as an enemy and possible culprit to why her Tirpitz disappeared. Her only clue is that the white shipgirl appeared as soon as Tirpitz disappeared. Believing this, Bismarck aimed to hunt her in order to get answer about what happened to Tirpitz.

"You're awfully tired today"

Bismarck opens her eyes and to her surprise, Graf Zeppelin is already inside her office with cleanly stacked files in hand.

"It seems you forgot to knock"

"I did knock. You were deeply napping"

"As the leader of our fleet, I have a lot of work to do to keep things together"

"You're busy with your daily work, worsened by your lack of sleep...again.

Graf Zeppelin doesn't need to point out through words the reason to Bismarck's fatigue recently. Not only she's overworking herself, she either lacks sleep or doesn't sleep at all.

"If you keep this up, your body will break down on you. Even the mightiest ship in Iron Blood has a limit"

"..."

"None of it was your fault. Someone or something took us by surprise"

"It was someone. I saw her with my own eyes...and she fled like a coward"

"The white haired shipgirl you're talking about, huh"

Graf Zeppelin has no clear image of who Bismarck described to her after the mission. Bismarck was the only one who encountered her albeit briefly.

"None of our ships or the other navies spotted this unknown shipgirl. It's odd how one measly shipgirl escaped our sights for a week now" Graf Zeppelin is baffled

"That girl is probably one of the Sirens and the one culprit. That's why I will hunt her down no matter where she hides"

Graf Zeppelin is skeptical whether this unknown shipgirl is the culprit or not but if she's connected to Tirpitz's disappearance, she will take their only chance. Besides, Bismarck seethes with anger whenever "that" shipgirl is being discussed, as if there was also violent intent in her eyes which Graf Zeppelin knows it would be foolish to protest or disagree.


	6. Behind the Mask

**Author:** Roon's will make her appearance in the next chapter since I only showed why Bismarck started to make her move.

Note: The OC antoginist, "Tyrant", has a _seemingly_ impenetrable defense and ability to repair herself, but of course there's a flaw that could exploited.

* * *

_How long will you hide from me...?_

What remains in front is what used to be an anchorage, now unrecognizable with the engulfing flames and thick smoke. Most of the personnel weren't able to evacuate in time with how Tyrant bypassed the radars and bombarded the whole base faster they could react.

"Hopefully this will make them make their move. I'm getting tired of waiting"

The Code nicknamed "Tyrant" lets out a deep sigh of disappointment, having no real encounters for the past few days.

[You're already weary, Tyrant?] Observer Alpha giggled from the other side

"Observer Alpha, how long will I have to stay quietly?"

[Fufufu~ You can't too rashly yet. The Bismarck of this world isn't enough to gather data from. I require a variety of samples]

"So basically, I have to attack more shipgirls. Doesn't matter who they are"

[To be precise, you have to identify which one will bear useful data. That means analyzing their every movements]

"I see..."

Despite her brief clash with Bismarck, Tyrant is left unsatisfied with the encounter the other day. Not only she viewed Bismarck as a disappoint but also Tirpitz has yet to show herself. She has been causing a commotion to draw her out, but the Iron Blood battleship is as stubborn as her sister.

[You know very well slaughtering these humans is insufficient]

"...?"

[Tirpitz is difficult to provoke. You're well aware of that]

Of course Observed Alpha had already figured out that Tyrant is aiming to lure out Tirpitz by rampaging and killing humans.

[Humans have little to worth. To provoke the stubborn lonely queen, slaughtering even one will sure force her out]

"..."

Even if Observer Alpha says as if it's an easy task, Tyrant knows it's quite the opposite. Even if she is able to sink a single shipgirl, she knows Tirpitz is the type to not concern herself over a random shipgirl.

[Of course it has be a specific type. There's a 124% percent that the Lonely Queen of the North is taking refuge among the shipgirls of this world]

"Then I just have to kill those friends of hers and gather the data you needed"

[The rift opened around this area and her signal was last traced here]

Observer Alpha transferred data to Tyrant and projected it in a form of a floating screen. First it was the map of Japan and it's territorial waters, then it zoomed in somewhere outside the Sea of Japan.

"I see..."

Observer Alpha uploaded more data to her in order to speed up tracking the lost Tirpitz being kept by the shipgirls of this world.

**Maizuru Naval district...**

Nagato had received the most recent report of Tyrant's attack on an anchorage which killed several people and destroyed the whole anchorage after relentless shelling. The shipgirls who intercepted her after fleeing were forced to retreat themselves when their attacks dealt little damage.

"A surface fleet tried to intercept her but someone like her is too much for them. She's Princess level in strength" Nagato clenched her fists

"I hear the US navy is planning to mobilize a force to counter her after her relentless attacks on both Japanese and US forward bases" Warspite commented

"She's a hostile shipgirl from the same world of the Tirpitz here. According to her, not even the Bismarck of her world stood a chance and she's supposed to be the strongest German shipgirl there"

One of the information Tirpitz shared was how the Bismarck of her world, the strongest Iron Blood shipgirl, was beaten to near death and deliberately spared her an act to spite Bismarck.

"Moreover, she's what's called a 'Code', powerful shipgirls working for Sirens, the main enemy of her world"

"It's unsurprising an enemy of hers followed her here considering they have history together and clashed several times" Warspite takes a deep sigh

"Tyrant's attacks patterns lately focuses around West to Southern West of Japan. Her area had been narrowing when compared to the previous reports"

"Then we can be certain that she's looking for someone and that someone is the Tirpitz from another world"

"Her attacks aren't just random. She's drawing her out" Nagato figured it out

"If my theory is correct then she'd move on targeting shipgirls in our fleet next once she realizes that Tirpitz is taking refuge with the shipgirls here"

"Correct"

Nagato feared that Tyrant would start getting serious against the shipgirls of the Maizuru fleet once she finds out that Tirpitz is staying being kept by the Maizuru fleet.

"Hmm..."

"What's the matter?" Warspite tilted her head

"Nothing. I've been wondering about the real identity of this Tyrant"

When her existence was first confirmed, a minorly injured Tyrant had a brief encounter with the Enterprise of this world. The cold surprise and annoyed expression the black battleship made had Nagato thinking if Tyrant was once an ordinary shipgirl.

**Meanwhile...**

Tirpitz takes a deep sigh, envy at the shipgirls sparring in the training grounds as she remained stuck on her land like a beached warship. Akagi had been observing her five minutes while Kaga quietly stands beside her. Curious about Tirpitz's personality, Akagi wanted to approach her.

"Akagi-san?"

"I just want to get to know her better unlike Warspite-san who had been observing her quietly" Akagi gently smiled

The two aircraft carriers walked towards the bored German battleship who quickly noticed them before they could ask her.

"Hello, Tirpitz-san" Akagi waved her hand

"..."

"Akagi-san, I don't like the look on her eyes" Kaga whispered

"Akagi? You're...Akagi?" Tirpitz heard Kaga

"Yes, I'm Akagi and this is Kaga"

Tirpitz looked at the two aircraft carriers, switching left and right, in disbelief the major difference in appearance and personality. Well, Kaga isn't much different as she's still stoic both in expression and in speech.

"I'm sure you're not the type to murder any girl who would look at the commander for ten seconds"

"What...?" Akagi is genuinely confused

"The Kaga here still has that poker face. Say, can you summon a gigantic fox?"

Tirpitz jokingly asked knowing the shipgirls here worked very differently from the ones she knew but Kaga isn't fond of anyone who teases her, except if it's Akagi.

"Anyhow...you're looking very bored since the other day, Tirpitz-san"

"I haven't seen any action since I came here. While I'm used to idling, I feel uneasy"

"You may be another Tirpitz-san, but some traits are shared" Akagi giggled

"The little ones here also pointed out how I'm a bit similar to your Tirpitz here"

"Tirpitz-san is a quiet person who doesn't express much of her feelings but you can tell she's bored without a battle with a single look"

Akagi compared the two Tirpitz who has a lot of differences but they still share the main trait of their personality: cold and quiet.

"You're Tirpitz is an odd one even if I haven't met her yet, just judging to how Bismarck and the others talk about her"

"Why so?"

"..."

Tirpitz held her answer which is her counterpart seemingly content with the people around her, her bitterness for her fate not being visible even if she suffered the same lonely fate.

"...she was smiling contently. How could one smile after being abandoned and left to rust?"

"It's true that our Tirpitz-san had gone through a lot but she learned accept her past to move on for her future. One can't progress to a new path until they accept the previous ones they took" Akagi softly smiled

"..."

"Tirpitz-san, do you...resent your Bismarck?"

"...?!"

"You've been avoiding talking much about her and whenever she is mentioned, your expression changes"

"So you've been observing me too, huh" Tirpitz crossed her arms

"Out of curiosity"

Akagi may be seen as gluttonous and laid-back but she's rather perceptive both at her surroundings and the people around her, even to an outsider like Tirpitz.

"My relationship with her is complicated. After all, I never met her and when I finally did...I begin to have mixed feelings"

"You have your own issues to deal with, huh" Kaga coldly commented

After a moment of silence, Akagi and cleared her throat to change the topic before things get awkward.

"K-Kaga-san, there's something I wish to discuss with Tirpitz-san in private"

"...I understand"

Kaga sighed, somewhat reluctant to leave Akagi alone to talk with Tirpitz over a private matter.

"Introductions aside, the other reason I've been observing you is because of the black battleship posing a threat"

"Tyrant..."

"Correct. The shipgirl Bismarck-san encountered worsened her attacks when not only she bombarded one of our bases, but killed the people there"

"To her, human lives have little no value. She wouldn't hesitate to kill a child..."

Tirpitz clenched her fist, just knowing how her old enemy would indiscriminately massacre humans as she saw no value to their lives. Tyrant believes humans doesn't value the lives of their fellow humans as they wouldn't hesitate to kill their own so she thought it's foolish to value their life when they are "expandable".

"Nagato-san said it's best not inform you this but I simply can't comply to that since we believe she's looking for you"

"I'm not surprised"

"Tirpitz-san, your old enemy not only caused casualties on humans...but to shipgirls as well"

"She...already killed...shipgirls..."

Tyrant had done it before but Tirpitz's anger surfaced at this information. She already saw how one of Iron Blood's destroyers fell before her by shooting at point blank range with an expressionless face. It was the first time, Tirpitz felt anger and lose control of her rationality.

"How many...? How many has she killed...?"

Tirpitz sensed the same anger she felt in the past surfaced but she vowed not to be blinded by her primal emotions like she did before. She could have died as well if Bismarck hadn't tanked the damage for her.

"Two...within the span of a week. One destroyer and one light cruiser"

"..."

"Tirpitz-san, the reason she attacked humans and sunk two shipgirls already is two provoke you"

"Well...it certainly is working"

Before her emotions could overtake her again, Tirpitz takes deep breaths to settle down her mind and steady her heartbeat.

"If I'm the one she's after, then I'd have to face her before more lives will be lost"

"Then she'd kill you without a doubt too"

"She left me for dead a few times. I was at her mercy but she just looked me in the eyes and dropped me before running off"

Tirpitz couldn't explain it but Tyrant doesn't unless her full strength against her and when Tyrant already had her cannons pointed at Tirpitz's face, she refused to kill the latter even if Tirpitz declared she doesn't fear dying by her hands.

"What does she need from you if she spared you more than once?"

"I don't know. She just coldly looked at me right in the eyes like I'm a disappointment. Sometimes I wonder if I'm looking at another version of someone I know"

(Another version? Hmm...)

Akagi rubs her chin, intrigued at the battleship clad in black as even Tirpitz herself has little information regarding the current threats motives of luring Tirpitz out.

**Later**...

Nelson and Ark Royal, accompanied by a torpedo squadron had just received information that Tyrant had been spotted around the northwest area in Sea of Japan where she had just attacked a convoy. The fleet changed from their initial route upon receiving a distress call moments before it was cut off.

"Hmm? Fairey Swordfish? A Royal navy, huh"

About six Swordfish torpedo bombers lined up in formation and dropped torpedoes simultaneously. Only three torpedoes successfully struck Tyrant who moved to evade them.

"It's a hit!" Ark Royal celebrated

"Wait - look!" Nelson pointed

While it caused damage somehow, they discovered their opponent can repair damages in mere seconds.

"Let's see. One battleship, one aircraft carrier, four destroyers, and two light cruisers"

Before she sank the convoy, it managed to radio for reinforcements which means the one she's dealing are the nearest responders who she is barely surprised that there's only one battleship and aircraft carrier.

"Hmm? That turret. Nelson or Rodney"

She recognized the turret as belonging to a Nelson class battleship, two battleships of the Royal navy. Though she barely cares which of the two battleship stands in front of her right now.

"So that's why Bismarck couldn't beat her. No matter how much shells we throw at her, she can repair endlessly!"

Even when using armor piercing shells, the damage would be undone by an automatic self-repair system much like the Princesses naturally ability to regenerate. Even in the midst of battle, Nelson racks her brain to paralayze the repairing ability since it's possible to slow down her annoying ability.

"Hmm. Perhaps King George V class would be a much better opponent"

Tyrant showed little interest in her current opponents but Observer Alpha allowed her to search for Tirpitz but she has to gather data on the shipgirls first by by observing and engaging them in combat. While it's troublesome, it's her opportunity to hunt for Tirpitz.

"I have no interest in shipgirls like you. My it business here is to bring out the Tirpitz from another world"

Tyrant frankly pointed out who she's looking for and Nelson's expression confirmed her suspicion.

"I see. So you know who I'm talking about"

Ignoring the destroyers, Tyrant switched her target to Nelson who clenched her fists, careful against the mysterious battleship who rampaged out of nowhere.

"Where is Tirpitz? If you were to tell me now, you can die a swift death"

The outlines on her hull brightened up as she opened fire at Nelson, careful not to sink her immediately.

"Like hell I'll tell you. You're just going to kill her like you did with other shipgirls"

"Kill her? It seems you're mistaken. Killing her would ruin my plans"

"Plans?"

"The Tirpitz of both worlds being dragged out of their own world and ending up in the other was not my initial plan"

"So you were the reason to why our Tirpitz disappeared!"

Tyrant heavily implied she's the reason or at least involved to why the Tirpitz of the current world vanished and another one showed up.

"I don't possess enough energy to open the rift that resulted in the unusual weather phenomenons. My mental cube, despite being enhanced by Sirens, would not withstand the spatial distortion"

Even when exchanging shells with Nelson, Tyrant is rather relaxed, seemingly confident she could overpower Nelson. While Nelson is unaware, Tyrant is stalling to complete her analysis on Nelson and counter her.

"You shouldn't worry much about your Tirpitz. It's not like she'll survive against Iron Blood, especially not against Bismarck"

"Why you-! Tirpitz may be German, but a comrade is still a comrade!"

Nelson lessened their distance, a flaw that her opponent knew she would make. Much like what she did with Bismarck, Tyrant temporarily sacrificed her firepower for a burst of speed. In a mere second, she flanked the unguarded Nelson.

"What?!"

Turning to face her opponent as fast as she could, Tyrant opened fire and landed most hits at Nelson at a close range.

"Nothing personal"

"...!" Nelson still managed to stand up

"You're still standing? It seems the shipgirls here are as strong as from my world"

Judging from the attack, Nelson compared her strength to be equivalent to a Princess class Abyssal, the only exception is that her current opponent have long experience in combat against other shipgirls.

"Bismarck..." Nelson huffed

"Hmm?"

"Why...do you have Bismarck's...coat of arms?"

Nelson refers to the damaged coat of arms hanging on Tyrant's belt which bear the symbol of the battleship Bismarck.

"This is a reminder of who I used to be"

"W-what?!"

"It's true that I came from where the Tirpitz here originated but my original timeline is different. And in that timeline, more than 60% of Iron Blood have have been wiped out my Sirens. My sister's death was my doing"

Tyrant isn't the type to be reveal her background but she felt the need to inform this to Nelson who remained standing even if she bled from head to toe.

"You killed...your own sister"

Nelson readied her main turrets even if her rigging sustained significant damage.

"I...had no choice..."

Tyrant lowered her head, regret and sorrow slipped out of her voice but Nelson couldn't care less. Even as Swordfish torpedoes and shells raining on her, Tyrant gently touches the only reminder of her past.

"I betrayed my fellow Germans for the sake of their survival. Only if they understood that"

Tyrant growing emotional by remembering of what she had done, causes her "core" to malfunction which is controlled by her being in full focus.

(Now's my chance!)

Seeing Tyrant repairs the malfunctioning core, Nelson took the opportunity to land s direct hit while her defense is down.

"Full fire!"

Before she could finish repair, Tyrant is taken by surprise and with her primary defenses deactivated when she malfunctioned, she took moderate damage, this causing the emotion of "anger" to surface.

"Ha! You're not all tough without your defenses" Nelson smirked

"Only the weak takes pride in a trivial feat...but I am strong"

With another increased in speed, she manuevered faster than Nelson could lock her main guns at her. For a battleship, Tyrant moves and shoots faster than a regular one which is someone Nelson hasn't encountered before.

"Shit-!" Nelson takes another direct hit but she refused to surrender

Observer Alpha noticed how the so called "emotions" that she thought had rid from Tyrant resurfaces, proceeds to observe her status even if it caused malfunction in Tyrant's main systems.

"Nelson gave an opening!"

Drawing her bow, Ark Royal launched another squadron of Swordfish torpedo bombers which finally caused damage this time.

[Tyrant if you proceed at this rate, your system is sure to overload]

"..."

[This is sufficient data for now. Retreat to readjust your malfunctioning system]

"It seems that I have no choice"

With her repair slowed down due to a vital damage, Tyrant is forced to retreat while a heavy injured Nelson finally collapses on the surfaces, her physical body barely in pieces.

"That's right. You better run...!"

"Nelson!"

Ark Royal chose to go to Nelson's and while letting Tyrant escape. Even if they would pursue, they would easily lose sight of her. So Ark Royal rushed towards the unconscious Nelson.

**Naval base...**

By the port, Tirpitz noticed some shipgirls frantically running while Ark Royal sat in a corner, holding her injured arm.

"You look beaten"

"Your old enemy almost got us. At least Nelson sent her running like a coward...but she almost died"

Tirpitz looked towards the direction where Ark Royal is looking.

"If that Tyrant manage to land another salvo, Nelson wouldn't have survive that. She's barely breathing when we hurried back here"

"What?"

Concerned at how Tyrant almost killed Nelson, Tirpitz rushed to where Nelson is brought. Akashi, with the help of some shipgirls, do what they can to stop the bleeding and apply oxygen to a critically injured Nelson.

"How far will you go...you monster"

Clenching her fist, Tirpitz couldn't bear to sit idly while her old enemy is out there killing both humans and shipgirls. She felt somewhat responsible for Nelson's current condition since Tyrant is searching for her and will kill those who stood in her way.

"I won't let another life...to be lost. Not again"

With one thing in mind, Tirpitz firmly decided to prepare herself the next time Tyrant shows herself as she will confront her before anyone in the fleet sinks because of her. Tirpitz just doesn't want to hide anymore while others are losing their lives. Never again...

* * *

**EXTRA**

After her last battle with the Sirens that left her injured for days, Bismarck digs through Iron Blood's records, remembering something when she fought mass produced Siren models three days ago.

"The unnamed Code nicknamed Tyrant...seems to have vanished"

The "Code" initially called Tyrant by Iron Blood had fell quiet for more than a week now. The Sirens would sometimes dispatch her against Iron Blood but not a single trace of her remained.

"Was she eliminated? Highly unlikely..."

Bismarck shook off the thought that someone had beaten Tyrant without her knowledge since the battleship clad in black had an impenetrable defense. Though on one of their clashes, when Bismarck retaliated after insulting her and her pride, she landed a critical blow when Tyrant loses her focus.

"Back then, how was I able to deal damage?"

Even Bismarck has little to no clue to how her shells managed to break through Tyrant's defenses and greatly slow down her repair. She closes the folder when someone knocked.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"T-the repair ship from Sakura Empire has arrived..."

Leipzig tried to straightened herself while informing Bismarck that the repair ship she had called had already arrived.

"That was fast"

Returning the files where she had brought them out, Bismarck puts her cap back one and head to the warehouse where she keeps her rigging after it was damaged. Akashi stood by outside, shaking and intimidated upon seeing her up close.

"R-repair ship Akashi, nya" Akashi reflexively saluted

"My rigging had been heavily damaged"

Bismarck showed her damaged rigging to Akashi who saw how battered it was. She thought Bismarck had pushed herself so far into the previous battle that her rigging bear that weight.

"It's really damaged but this will be a piece of cake. The other one was much harder, nya"

"The other one?" Bismarck raised an eyebrow

"There was this unique battleship rigging that belonged to a white haired outsider-"

Realizing Akashi slipped what Victorious told her to keep in secret, her heart raced faster than a destroyer when she sensed heavy pressure from Bismarck.

"From white haired outsider, what do you mean by that?"

Akashi felt like she would faint from how much Bismarck demanded to answer her question.

"Did I say outsider? You must have misheard, nya" Akashi nervously laughs

"Are you saying I'm deaf?"

"N-n-no. Certainly not, nya"

"Then answer me. That white haired outside. Is she a battleship with a unique rigging?"

Knowing lying means a death sentence, Akashi became too afraid to speak and could only shake as Bismarck corners her.

"If you pay up, I might tell you, nya-"

An impatient Bismarck grabbed Akashi by the collar and lifted her a few feet off the ground.

"I'll ask you once again, who is this white haired outsider?"

Bismarck wanted to confirm if the white haired outsider is the same one she encountered on the mission where Tirpitz disappeared. If she's the same person Akashi just mentioned, then she would make her confess on her whereabouts.


	7. The Tyrant clad in Black

**Author:** The Extra is a continuation of what happened to Akashi on the last chapter which is actually a continuation of a flashback.

* * *

_I've been waiting for this..._

Even a breath of fresh air isn't enough to calm down Tirpitz's frustration over doing nothing while her enemy is out on the open sea, terrorizing both humans and shipgirls.

"You're clearly frustrated..."

Warspite, who had done nothing but observe her for the past week, finally speak with her.

"..."

"Ah, how rude of me. My name is Warspite of the Queen Elizabeth class battleships"

"This is not surprising anymore..."

Much like with the other shipgirls, Tirpitz is already used to the huge difference in the shipgirls of the current world and her original world. Warspite looking and acting like a noble lady compared to the other knightly Warspite is nothing compared to Hiei.

"Nelson has yet to recover from her life threatening injuries"

"It's because of me that someone in this base almost died. I'm the one she's after" Tirpitz clenched her fists

"You feel responsible but you shouldn't be too driven by your emotions"

"I'm a shipgirl from another world. I can't afford to endanger the lives of the shipgirls here"

The shipgirls may be strangers to her despite being the counterparts of the ones she knew but they are still living beings. Tirpitz is not the type of person to let someone die because of her.

"Even if you were to face her, you have little chance in beating her" Warspite reminded her

"I know that but she wanted something from me...to chase me all the way here"

"Do you have any clue to why she would pursue you here?"

"I don't know but when I faced her before and asked her that...she said she wanted me to realize something"

"Realize something?"

"I'm not sure. Tyrant answers me in cryptic way. Not once she answered me straight"

Even Tirpitz is puzzled to what "realization" Tyrant wanted her to see but she knew there has to be a meaning to her words.

"The only way to find out is to face her myself before one of you dies"

"When I spoke to Nelson, she informed me of what she observed and learned from her battle with Tyrant. Your foe...has a weakness"

Gladly surprised at this discovery, Tirpitz listened to Warspite about what Nelson experienced during the fight. Nelson may have lost but she discovered something important when she had Tyrant running.

"I think my Bismarck managed to that once but I'm not certain how. She blew off one of Tyrant's main turrets and forced her to flee after damaging her hull"

"According to Nelson, her defense is only impenetrable thanks to barrier of some sort. Nelson doesn't understand how Tyrant's barrier was removed"

"Without her barrier, she's vulnerable until she reactivates it again" Tirpitz rubbed her chin

Even with her past experience, Tirpitz still has no clue to the key behind Tyrant's thick defense and how to exploit its weakness.

"The only way to find the answer is fighting her myself. There's no other way"

"You're forbidden to sortie knowing the danger you will put yourself into"

"I'm always in constant danger even when I was sitting duck in Norway"

"You're facing an old foe of yours. If you go out, you might die without ever returning home"

"Die without ever returning home, huh..."

Tirpitz lowers her head, her hand on top of her cap, rethinking those words with a sense of familiarity.

"I will return home but not before I defeat her. I won't let any more lives be sacrificed"

"I see..."

Seeing Tirpitz respond sincerely with no hesitation, Warspite smiled gently as if the response was enough.

"Tomorrow at noon, a surface fleet with Bismarck as the flagship will hunt down Tyrant after days of searching and tracking"

"...?!"

"The mission is prevent her from destroying the depot there"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Tyrant had been attacking anchorages and other bases and leaving casualties. I believe nothing will change it you don't act"

"..."

"Besides, she might just be the key to how you can return to your world...according to Nelson's conversation during the fight"

"What?!"

"Facing her is probably the only way for you to gain answers. Why you're dragged her...and your mysterious connection to her"

Warspite isn't entirely certain but she believed that Tyrant has a deep connection to Tirpitz according to what Nelson informed her.

**Azur Lane side...**

Prince of Wales discusses the situation with the anomaly with King George V who is as concerned as her.

"These Abyssals, our current problem, hailed from the other Tirpitz's world"

"They probably came here the same way she did but that Tirpitz doesn't even know how she got here" Prince of Wales massaged her temple

"At first there were only the monstrous one but recently, humanoid ones started to appear. One of them is even capable of human speech"

"That other Tirpitz mentioned the smart ones are Princess class. She said they're much powerful than a fleet of Abyssals"

When Prince of Wales mentioned about the "monsters", Tirpitz informed them they are Abyssals and they came from her world. Among the Abyssals are the Demon and Princess class, an "evolved" Abyssal.

"According to her, a fleet is needed just to take one down which shows their difficulty" Prince of Wales worried

"Hmm. The power scaling in our world and hers may be different. We don't know how strong the shipgirls in her world compared to us since they're origin is different"

King George V believed the strength of shipgirls between worlds differ but it's uncertain whether they have a gap on strength or equal when compared.

"That's true. The Princess may be more or less difficult for our fleet" Wales nodded

"I would like to witness the strength of the other Tirpitz but it would alarm Iron Blood of her presence and get us in trouble since one of ours is keeping her"

"Victorious likes to get herself in trouble...and the Royal Navy"

By letting the "outsider" taken refuge by Victorious, a Royal navy member, meant involving the navy as well. King George V currently helps Tirpitz to have her existence remain a secret out of curiosity and possible solution to the anomaly of the two worlds

"Yet you decided to help her before I did" King George V giggled

"That's because I was initially unaware of her status being wanted in Iron Blood. Besides, I don't judge anyone at first sight" Prince of Wales justified her reason

"So you're saying you believed she isn't a bad person when you saw her?"

"Something like that"

King George V gazing at her with such a teasing expression made Prince of Wales twitch her lips as she doesn't like being teased, especially by Prinz Eugen.

"U-uhm...excuse me for interrupting..."

Juno shyly enters the scene, her hands fidgeting as the two battleships curiously looked at her.

"A heavy cruiser from Iron Blood...is currently in port...and requested to speak-"

"Heavy cruiser? Which one"

"T-the research ship Roon..."

Upon hearing who it is, both battleships gasped in shock, unexpecting her presence in the forward base.

"Roon. What is she doing here?" Prince of Wales whispered

"Isn't it obvious? She's tracking down that girl"

"She quickly saw through the cat's lie"

"Uhm...should I...?" Juno raised her hand

"No need, Juno. I will come to her. Let's go, Wales"

Juno felt slightly puzzled to why both King George V and Prince of Wales changed their mood all of a sudden but she didn't say anything as the two walked past her. The heavy cruiser Roon hums by the wharf, enjoying the fresh breeze and sound of the ocean.

"Research heavy cruiser, Roon. You're presence here is quite a surprise. How can we help you?"

Roon's presence spelt obvious danger for them but King George V remained calm and collected as much as possible since Roon is sensitive to emotion they emit just observing how they speak, act, and even breathe.

"Iron Blood's leader Bismarck directly ordered me to hunt down a fugitive"

"Oh? Who might that be?" King George V crossed her arms

"Ab outsider belong to any navy. I've gained information that she passed by Royal navy territory"

"There are many ships that cross our waters. You have to be more specific"

"A white haired battleship with an Iron Cross on her sleeve"

Roon pointed to the Iron Cross on her collar but King George V remained neutral in order to avoid raising any suspicion.

"I regret to inform you that the one you're describing didn't cross our waters. If there was such ship, the Royal navy would be instantly alerted of an outsider"

"..."

"The Royal navy received no reports of unidentified ships entering our territorial waters. I'm the one who checks the activities within this territory and I can tell you for certain...there is none"

Prince of Wales decided to testify as well since Roon isn't too convinced that what King George V saying is true.

"If you wish for proof, we have have written written reports" King George V offered

"Then if you don't mind, I would like to see those reports"

King George V lead the way while Prince of Wales quietly held back her nervousness, sensing Roon's suspicions. She felt that she might accidentally slipped so she let King George V do all the explaining. Roon scanned all through the documents and much like what the two battleships said, no such ship crossed their waters.

"You see, I'm tracking that shipgirl down since our leader believed she's responsible for her little sister disappearing"

"Without proper evidence?" King George V raised an eyebrow

"That shipgirl appeared just as Tirpitz disappeared. In the same location and in the same time"

There were not much evidence aside from Bismarck's brief encounter with the Tirpitz from another world but she believed she is the culprit behind her Tirpitz's disappearance.

"Well, it's not our business to meddle with anyway" King George V shrugged her shoulders

"I see..."

Roon observes the two but none of them are showing any suspicious behavior, much to her disappointment as she suspected they might have seen or encountered the outsider but refused to reveal.

"Just as I thought. I should have went to Shetland islands first since the culprit is said to have fled to northwest"

King George V and Prince of Wales realized it would be an instant game over as the other Tirpitz is currently there with Victorious. Prince of Wales sighed and looked away to conceal her expression that would give away suspicion.

"Just to inform you, there's a fleet stationed there with only currently one capital ship. The Illustrious class aircraft carrier Victorious" King George V informed her

"Is that so? I appreciate for the information. Then if you'll excuse me"

Prince of Wales wondered why her sister didn't stop or divert Room elsewhere and instead seemingly open to let her check on the base where they are keeping the other Tirpitz.

"You do know the other Tirpitz is there, right?"

"I'm well if that but if we prevent her, she'll instantly get suspicious of us" King George V knew what she as doing

"..."

"We have to immediately inform Victorious about Roon"

"I'll go inform them about an informing room heading their way"

Prince of Wales volunteered to contact Victorious and inform her of Room heading to that base in search of the other Tirpitz while King George V smiled, curious to how that Tirpitz will be able escape the danger.

**Shetland Islands...**

After Prince of Wales informed Victorious of Roon, she felt as if the world smashed her flat with danger coming towards them.

"Aaaaah! That crazy girl is coming and if she finds out, we're dead meat. This is your fault, you scamming cat!" Victorious pointed at Akashi

"Nya?! I have no choice. They took my precious gems hostage, nya"

"You little-"

"Calm down, Victorious. If that Roon is only planning to check on the base, then I just have to be elsewhere"

While Tirpitz feared for her own life, she calmed herself down as she would be reckless if she panicked like Victorious.

"If they don't know what I look like or even my name, there would be no problem if I blend in with the other humans"

"Well, that's true"

"Besides, Akashi bought us enough time when she mislead them to Denmark"

While Akashi I partly at fault for Bismarck finding a new lead on her, Tirpitz is still thankful with how Akashi risked herself by lying to Bismarck.

"It's nothing. They wouldn't hurt me or they'll risk trouble with the Sakura so they let me go after they pressured me, nya" Akashi sparkled

"We'll have to hide your rigging since that will be a dead giveaway if she sees it"

"I-I'll take care of it, nya" Akashi hurriedly leaves

Victorious paced back and forth, anxious to what she will do once Roon arrives and checks around the base.

"How are you calm when you're life is in danger?"

"I used to worry like you too until my sister had enough and slapped...and scolded me"

"Your sister? Ah, your own version of Bismarck"

"There's also Warspite who beat the hell out of me in order to lecture me about these kind of situations. It took me a while to keep it together whenever I'm in a situation like this"

If Bismarck and Warspite hadn't lectured her in the past, Tirpitz wouldn't learn how to remain calm in every situation. She has little confidence of herself during her early days but she learned to be matured after receiving her first painful lesson in life.

"You're confident because they don't know your identity"

"Exactly. When you're hiding from someone blindly searching for a wild goose, reacting is an instant giveaway"

"What?" Victorious felt confused

"It means, if I were to act recklessly, I'll be revealing my own identity. They're looking for a battleship not a civilian"

"Oooh. So as long as you act like a regular person, they wouldn't find out. That might just work until she leaves and never comes back"

"Besides, I don't really have a choice but to stay here than go out in the open sea. I can't risk getting spotted"

Staying on land is Tirpitz's best choice of survival since if she were to sortie, she will be spotted by other shipgirls and Iron Blood will be alerted of her presence.

"Iron Blood is kind of like our not so friendly neighbor so you'll be spotted easily if you try to leave"

Victorious crossed her arms, trusting Tirpitz's confidence while the latter herself is still worried that she's on Bismarck's hitlist.

"I'm leaving the rest to you. I have to leave before the research ship arrives"

Tirpitz grabs on a jacket and already planned to leave the base before Roon spots her and gets suspicious of her. After Akashi successfully keeps her rigging away, Tirpitz grabs the cat by collar.

"Nya?!"

"You're going too"

"Me too? Why, nya?"

"If she sees you, the greedy cat who repaired my rigging, here... she'll realize that I'm here"

"I-is that so, nya..."

"Honestly. You almost gave my location away for your gems"

"Those aren't just any gems, they're my precious gems, nya"

Akashi doesn't like her collection of precious gems to be treated as mere gems so she defended it as she flailed her arms.

"Oh? The naughty cat is here. That's awfully suspicious, you know~"

Roon arrived earlier than they expected, much to Tirpitz's shock. She swallowed be breath as her heart raced, sensing the danger already behind her. At first, she couldn't turn to face Roon, her fear engulfing her.

"Hmm? Who might you be?"

Roon sharply glared at Akashi before switching her attention to the girl holding Akashi.

"..."

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm just someone who is dragging this cat because she owed me something. By owe, I mean she scammed me"

Tirpitz signalled Akashi who nervously tries to play along in order to remove the suspicion in both of them.

"W-what can I say? I have thing for money, nya..."

"Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait" Roon called her out before she leaves

"...?!"

"Are you...a shipgirl. Because you don't certainly doesn't look like a normal civilian"

Scared of Roon getting closer, Akashi hid behind Tirpitz whose finger twitched for a moment.

"There's something off about you. I wonder what that is..."

Roon circled around Tirpitz, suspicious of her identity on whether she's a shipgirl or just a regular human.

"Roon!"

Victorious rushed as soon as she spots Roon closing in to Tirpitz and interfered before it gets worse.

"I was talking to you but you disappeared all of a sudden. Not only you came earlier than expected, you went snooping around"

"I happen to spot...this interesting girl with the naughty cat"

"A-ah, that girl. She's...uhm...some human who likes to bother others"

"Oh? She's a regular human then"

Even if Victorious did say it, Roon still has her suspicions on the "human" since she doesn't sense she's a regular one and the fact she's with Akashi.

"I trained myself to distinguish people but it seems I was mistaken. How silly of me~"

"I was about to show you the logs of the base..."

"Then let's continue where we left off"

"Okay then..."

Victorious lead Roon away and as soon as further her distance, Akashi's knee collapsed on the ground.

"I think one of my nine lives flew away, nya"

"So... that's Roon..."

"That's right, nya..."

"She's a dangerous shipgirl. I feel like she's itching to rip me apart"

Tirpitz sensed Roon's murderous intent and bloodlust as the latter doesn't try to hide it behind her false smile.

"Roon is one crazy and bloodthirsty shipgirl. Everyone knows it, nya"

Roon's destructive nature is not only known to Iron Blood but to other navies as well which is why other shipgirls exercise caution against someone with little self control.

"Don't worry. Roon is like a puppy where around shipgirls stronger than her like Enterprise and Bismarck, nya"

"The German shipgirls here are more dangerous than I thought..."

Tirpitz leaned on a wall, relieved she dodged a bullet as she don't know if she could win against a shipgirl only existed in blueprints since she couldn't estimate her strength.

"Aaaaah. I have to find a way to go home or I won't survive here..."

Tirpitz despaired at her current situation with Bismarck ordering a dangerous shipgirl to hunt down the currently stranded Tirpitz. On the other hand, Akashi somewhat pitied Tirpitz who mumbled her complains in life.

**Kancolle side...**

With one hour left before the mission to hunt down Tyrant begins, Bismarck makes last minute prepations and stretches her body.

"I heard you guys managed to track down Tyrant and pinpointed her next target"

"Yeah. She isn't getting away this time. She'll pay for what she did to Nelson and also payback after our short fight"

Bismarck is powered by her desire to deliver some payback for almost killing Nelson and for running away when they first fought. This time, Bismarck wanted to ensure she will not flee again.

"Bismarck, don't try to take her alone. She will not hold herself against you this time. Tyrant was probably just testing you since you're this world's version of Bismarck"

"You said the Bismarck in your world is the mightiest ship in your nation. Guess what, so am I"

Bismarck pointed to herself, confident of her strength but not too arrogant. Tirpitz worried that this Bismarck will sink unlike Nelson who barely made it back alive.

"Nelson made her run after damaging her so that means she's not invincible. She could get hurt like regular shipgirls"

"Are you...planning to sink her?"

"Hopefully I won't have to..."

Bismarck tipped her cap, hoping she won't have to sink a shipgirl even if it's an enemy.

"Don't hold back, Bismarck. I've seen good people to because they hesitate to sink another shipgirl"

"Tirpitz..."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"You know, you were kind of a jerk to me when we first met...but you're not so bad"

Bismarck smirked at her and gently laughed, Tirpitz returning with a soft and brief smile.

"You should smile more. It suits you"

"Heh"

Just as Tirpitz takes her leave, Yuudachi runs to Bismarck in a hurry.

"Bismarck-san, it's time to weigh anchor, poi"

"Alright! Let's whoop some battleship ass" Bismarck raised her fist

The two ran to the launching dock, waiting for the flagship to officially start the mission to take down Tyrant by surprise.

"I feel like my Bismarck said the same thing to me a long time ago. Huh...it must be imagination"

Tirpitz doesn't believe her world's Bismarck would say such warm words to her with how complicated their relationship is. With a confident smile, Bismarck raised her hand and weighed anchor.

"Battleship Bismarck, weighing anchor!"

The fleet sailed and Tirpitz observed them from afar, hoping that they would all return alive.

Hopefully...

Nagato, along with Mutsu, stands by the communication room to monitor the mission with Ooyodo. Just then...

"N-Nagato-san, we got a problem. It's about the other Tirpitz..."

Yuubari barged into the room panting and in a panic. Meanwhile, the fleet with Bismarck as the flagship, head towards Okinawa where one of their oil depots are located and said to be Tyrant's next target.

"I'm surprised they found out where she's planning to attack next" Graf Zeppelin admitted

"She's targeting bases with only humans in them so we shouldn't wait until she bombards the whole damn place" Bismarck replied

"That's correct. There's more than fifty humans there and we can't let more of them die" Gangut nodded

After a couple hundred of casualties in tot, the fleet is determined to prevent Tyrant from rampaging more in the open sea. Though Bismarck still has her doubts about sinking another shipgirl even if the shipgirl is evil and merciless.

"The attack already started, poi?!" Yuudachi noticed the thick smoke

The rest of the fleet noticed it at the same time, shocked their target is earlier than them. Charging at flank speed, Bismarck gritted her teeth, prepared to make Tyrant shoot Tyrant's face with AP shells.

"W-what the-?!"

Rather than Tyrant, what greeted them...is someone else entirely. A manta ray like rigging with multiple cannons sadistically raining laser-like projectiles noticed the battleship approaching.

"Heya~ You must be the Bismarck of this world, huh. Nice to meet ya! The name's Purifier-"

Purifier's introduction is cut short when Bismarck opened fired at her. Unfortunately for Bismarck, Purifier adjusted her defenses properly thanks to the data Tyrant gathered.

"Little ol' Tyrant provided useful data regarding your strength, speed, and defense"

"Who the hell are you?! Are you with that son of a bitch too?!"

"Yup. I went ahead first"

"W-what?!"

As the fleet catches up to Bismarck, Graf Zeppelin couldn't order her aircrafts with the risk of Bismarck being caught in the bombing.

"Bismarck!" Gangut caught up to her

Bismarck fired another round but Purifier gleefully scared them, putting to use the data uploaded to her.

"What are you talking about? Where the bastard, Tyrant?!"

"She's going to come ant second now..."

"..."

"Any second-"

Both Gangut and Bismarck didn't waste time and fired a salvo at her, one of Gangut's shells hitting right straight to her face.

"Ouch! The damage was 64% more than Bismarck's. Better recalibrate"

Purifier increased her distance, giving Graf Zeppelin the enough space her aircrafts dive bombs.

"Woah! Stukas?! So you brought along this world's Graf Zeppelin. Ahahaha, amusing!"

Purifier claps joyfully when a barrage of shells purposely missed her.

"See, she actually came" Purifier waved her hand

"I warned you not to interfere on this one, Purifier"

Tyrant, angered at Purifier's interference powered up her main cannons and opened fire at the shipgirls all while few mass produced Sirens keep them occupied.

"These shipgirls caused a bug in your systems. I'm just purifying the irregularities"

"You're tampering with my patience. Both you and Observer"

"You can have this Bismarck, she's not as fun as the one in Iron Blood"

Before Tyrant vents out her anger in her, Purifier goes to deal with the rest of the fleet.

"Gangut, help the others. I'll deal with this bastard"

"I'm fighting with you, Bismarck"

Remembering Tirpitz telling her to not Tyrant alone, Bismarck sighed as she lets Gangut fight alongside her than alone.

"I have no need for you. The one I seek is the other Tirpitz"

"You're not getting her, you bastard"

Bismarck shouts as she fires a full salvo followed by a torpedoes which lowered Tyrant's guard for a moment, still suffering the side effects of the malfunction in jer system.

"One of your comrades caught me off guard. That's not happening again!"

A furious Tyrant maximizes her system, causing heat to build up after a certain amount of time.

(Once my engines overheats, I have to cool down for 142 seconds. I won't be able to attack during the period but going on defensive mode during that time is an easy task)

Tyrant thinks of the consequences of overheating her engines to increase her firepower and how she will deal with the effect while dodging their shells.

"She's dodging. When we fought, she arrogantly catches all of my shells"

"Nelson-san must have damaged her enough that she still hasn't recovered" Gangut speculated

"That's correct. The damaged parts have yet to fully repair itself thanks to the extensive damage" Tyrant answered

Bismarck dodges one shell to another but failed to dodge one of the empowered shells, receiving moderate damage after a second shells struck her.

"I'm not holding back against you, Bismarck. Unlike before, the circumstances are different"

Bismarck ignores the injuries and returns fire along with Gangut. Before Tyrant overheats completely, her attacks had become rapid Gangut barely dodging them after receiving damage near her engines.

"Fight like your life depends on it...because it is..."

Bismarck deflects one the shells with the back of her hand and used a lot of strength just to dodge rapid barrages. Tyrant isn't holding back like their precious fight which Bismarck found suspicious since Bismarck felt like Tyrant is in a hurry to sink her.

"...?!"

Panting, Bismarck's one leg felt surrendering to surface water, using a large amount of stamina dodging three straight rapid barrages after receiving moderate damage.

(Bismarck is already moderately damaged)

Gangut provide covered fire while Bismarck recovers her stamina and make temporary repairs. The damages she sustained in only reduced to minor ones after a repair crew makes temporary repairs.

"Feuer!"

Bismarck opened fired with her full might, not holding back much like what Tyrant is doing. She absorbed the damage but one shell managed to damage her secondaries after another "but occured".

"You're not as tough as you look, jackass!"

The secondaries was put out of action while two of her main turrets sustained minor damages. She is rendered vulnerable again which she couldn't understand.

"Why is it...my emotions are likes this...even though you're not that Bismarck..."

Annoyed at this, Tyrant revealed that not only she is equipped with four but two torpedo tubes as well.

"You're not the only with torpedo tubes, Bismarck"

"Heh, you're copying me now?"

Bismarck returns fire just as Tyrant launches her torpedoes which is faster than regular torpedoes.

"...?!"

Just as she moved to the left, two of the incoming torpedoes curved and struck her. Torpedoes don't just change direction at the last second which caught Bismarck off guard.

"Bismarck?!" Gangut called out

"T-the hell..."

Bismarck clearly dodged the torpedoes but two of them change direction right towards her. No normal torpedoes are capable of such things so dodging them at the last second was impossible.

"They're magnetic torpedoes. They have homing capabilities but they can be dodged since it's mostly weak"

Successfullty landing a hit against someone who doesn't know that her torpedoes can be locked on a target but its capability is limited and only useful on few occasions.

"You...?!" Bismarck's one knee surrendered to the ground

"Guten abend, Bismarck"

With two more salvos before her main turrets reaches its limit, Tyrant fires a full salvo at an incapacitated Bismarck but Gangut uses herself to shield Bismarck.

"I won't let you sink, Bismarck"

"You're a resilient one...for an obsolete battleship"

Tyrant files another barrage along with her reloaded torpedoes but Gangut remained standing even though her durability is weaker compared to Bismarck,

"Now the cooldown starts..."

Tyrant only stopped firing at a bleeding and moderately damaged Gangut when her main guns needed more than two minutes to be able to fire again.

"Purifier will finish off your friends while I will finish you two. I'm curious to how Tirpitz will react to your deaths"

"The only one who's going to die here is you-"

Bismarck prepared to open fire even her movement is mostly incapacitated but a shell from the port side interrupted their fight.

"I knew you wouldn't sit idly...Tirpitz"

Equipped with her rigging and ready to face off the incomplete Code, Tirpitz sighs as she finally faces her old enemy after a long time. With a deep breath, Tirpitz fixes her cap and set her sight of confronting the battleship clad in black. Ignoring the two damaged battleships, Tyrant felt excitement when the opportunity of beating Tirpitz again comes to her just like she planned.

* * *

**EXTR****A**

Tied up in a chair and struggling desperately, Akashi only stayed still when she felt the end of a gun pointed right to her hand.

"Stop fidgeting and tell us already where's the damn outsider!" Deutschland threatened her

"Akashi knows nothing, nya!"

Akashi shakes her head, playing innocently and refusing to reveal Tirpitz's whereabouts.

"I'm just a repair ship who gets paid for doing my job, nya"

"I heard cats have nine lives. If I blow your brain off...you'll still have eight!"

Deutschland sadistically laughed, taking joy in Akashi's despair.

"You're wasting your time on little innocent Akashi, nya"

Despite being surrounded by Iron Blood shipgirls filled with murderous intent, Akashi remained defiant and stubborn.

"Akashi did nothing wrong, nya!"

Akashi shouted at the top of her lungs, refusing to yield to Iron Blood's interrogation.

"Tch! She helped that outsider so let's chain her up and dump her into the sea. That's enough reason"

Scharnhorst proposed on dumping Akashi into the sea and let her drown to her death.

"There's no need to be that rash, Scharnhorst" Gneisenau sighs as she fixates her glasses

"This little fucker won't talk without a little bit of motivation" Deutschland gritted her teeth

As the other Iron Blood ships argue to how they will make Akashi confess, the others suddenly fell quiet when another member stepped in.

"You're all making such a commotion"

The heavy cruiser Prinz Eugen swept her bangs as she brought her rigging with her.

"Eugen, what are you doing here? I thought you're not interested" Admiral Hipper wondered at her presence

"Bismarck wanted to squeeze out the whereabouts as much as possible. She's getting impatient"

Prinz Eugen raised a bag that made an odd sound when rattled, a sound Akashi is familiar off.

"T-t-that's my precious gems, nya!"

Akashi screamed in despair seeing her bag of precious gems in the hands of the heavy cruiser.

"I heard you're quite the greedy cat. Valuing money over anything else...so I decided to use it against you"

Prinz Eugen took one gem and placed it between the jaws of her rigging. With a snap of her finger, the mechanical beast squeezed down its teeth, cracking the gem and eventually shattering it like glass.

"Nyaaaaaa!"

Seeing one of her precious gems that she worked hard to scam out of people, Akashi felt her greedy heart torn in half.

"These beasts have enough biting force to crush even a gem. I could do this all day"

Prinz Eugen enjoyingly giggled, grabbing one more gem from the bag and tossing it in mid air, the left part of the rigging catching it as it falls down.

"Choose which is more important to you. Your precious gems...or that outsider's life?"

Forced to choose between her beloved gems or the other Tirpitz, Akashi bit her lip as her thoughts scrambled which one is more important.

(If I don't talk, all of my precious gems will get crushed. If I talk...that battleship now as good as dead, nya!)

Akashi broke in a cold sweat, having forced to choose between her gems or the life of a stranger.

"Time's up, little cat" Prinz Eugen raised her finger, preparing to snap

"Alright. I'll tell you where she is, nya!"

"Oh~"

"The outsider is in Denmark laying low in a human port since she's screwed if she's spotted by another shipgirl, nya!"

"Where in Denmark?"

"The port of Skagen. She's in the port of Skagen, nya!"

"And..."

"She's can't sail yet since I can't fully repair the damage on her rigging. That's all I know, nya"

With a satisfied smile upon hearing the one information they need from Akashi, Prinz Eugen returned the gem she is about to crush into the bar and dropped it in front of Akashi. Hearing Akashi's entire confession was enough.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Now go home like the good kitty you are"

"Huh? We're just letting her go?" Deutschland

"We can't really detain her any longer. It would be trouble with the Sakura Empire"

Prinz Eugen left the task of letting Akashi free and return to the Sakura Empire while she reports the confession to Bismarck.

"It took only six hours but we got the answer we needed"

"That took hours but good work on extracting the information" Bismarck takes a deep breath

"Yeah. All I needed is to use her greed against her"

"So. Where's the outsider hiding?"

"The port of Skagen in Denmark. It also looks like she's not seaworthy so she's stuck in land and most possibly hiding with the humans"

While they know now where the other Tirpitz is hiding, Prinz Eugen stated that the outsider may be blending in with the humans there.

"That's fine. I will assign someone who's specialty is tracking down even a elusive target"

"Oh? Who do you have in mind?"

"Roon"

"Heh, that volatile girl. It looks like you're not playing nicely, Bismarck"

Even knowing how volatile and dangerous Roon can get if unsupervised, Bismarck made the decision carefully and thought Roon is the perfect ship for the job.


	8. Black and White Reflection

**Author:** Not sure about the AL Prinz Eugen part but I added it anyway. Next chapter will be more about discussing and talking...not much going on. Though it's hinted here what's going to happen in a near future.

* * *

_This is who you are..._

Ignoring the damaged Bismarck and Gangut, the defective Tyrant completely sets her attention on Tirpitz whom she had been longing to face.

"You finally came out of hiding when you were always cooped up in your Northern fjrods"

"I'm not going to hesitate or hold back against you, Tyrant"

"You wish to take me down when even Bismarck lacked the strength and the resolve to do so"

"Don't compare me with her. I don't let my own pride get in the way"

Tyrant wanted to provoke Tirpitz by mentioning Bismarck against her but Tirpitz have no time for the black battleship's attempts to distract her. Besides, Tirpitz had grown weary of being compared to her stronger and more famous sister.

"Then face me with the intent to kill or these shipgirls will perish"

Tyrant raised her flag, transforming it into a saber with the sharp edge of the blade glowing, and swung the sword in the air as she charges at Tirpitz. Despite wielding a blade, she possessed a heavy and swift swinging force.

(Close combat? She never done this before against me)

Tirpitz managed to block the slash with the metallic pole of her flag and pushed herself away. Then she noticed Tyrant's rigging is already damaged with the upper right turret damaged and her secondaries taken out thanks to Bismarck and Gangut.

"You've received damage. It seems like Nelson is right. You're as vulnerable as any other shipgirl"

"Nel...son? Ah...that friend of yours who I almost sunk if I wasn't tricked into lowering my defense"

"Are sure you're not just an idiot-"

Tirpitz dodges a full salvo, cut off before she could finish her insult to Tyrant.

"...?!"

A second after dodging all the shells flying towards her, Tyrant charged right in front of her, with a saber prepared to slash her upwards but Tirpitz Mana to block it in time. Another followed, desperately evading each swing.

(She's not playing around this time, huh)

Tirpitz blocked it again and jumped back before the tip of the blade could reach her and retaliated by opening fire only for one shell about to struck Tyrant be reflected by swiping the shell away with little effort.

"Hmm?"

While she deflected the shell, Tirpitz had already launched torpedoes, the salvo used as a distraction. Tirpitz's torpedoes are effective on short range but as a battleship, she isn't designed for close range combat. Thankfully, her current opponent has a tendency for close range battles.

"You took advantage of the range for a torpedo attack since magnetic torpedoes are only useful in this range. Did you think...I wouldn't know that?"

"..."

"What a disappointing little sister" Tyrant shakes her head

(Little sister?)

"I'll pulverize over and over again until you realize it"

Tyrant fires open another salvo, reloading and firing again in mere seconds, making it difficult for Tirpitz to dodge all incoming shells. She twists and turns, reading the trajectory of the shells and maximizing her evasion while doing so.

"...?!"

Tyrant only stopped firing when unforseen damage from one of her turrets caused it to jam and the damage extending to the other turrets. The few seconds of opening is enough space for Tirpitz to retaliate with another salvo.

"Such a nuisance..." The cracked gem on her chest leaked energy

While prioritizing in stabilizing her damaged weapon systems, she erected a barrier capable of absorbing damage from Tirpitz's shells. While the Tyrant and the Lone Queen engaged each other, a wounded Bismarck forced herself to stand.

"She can't take her on by herself - ggh!" Bismarck knelt on one knee

"Don't be stupid. Both of us will sink if we try to join" Gangut held her own bleeding arm

"..."

"That Tirpitz knows the enemy more than we do so she could stand a better chance we do"

Since Tyrant is an old opponent of Tirpitz, Gangut thought she's aware of Tyrant's fighting capabilities and strength more than the two of them.

"To go out here and expose herself to the enemy. What was she thinking?"

Bismarck is angry at the fact that Tirpitz did the foolish move of revealing herself to the enemy who's been looking for her all over Japan. Unable to fight, Bismarck is forced to let Tirpitz take on a superior enemy than waste her life and sink.

"Out of breath, Tirpitz?"

Tyrant looks down on an exhausted Tirpitz who, after continuous attack at a defensive Tyrant, exhausted herself. No matter how many shells hit Tyrant, none of them had broken through.

"Why is it...you're not aiming to sink me when we fight?"

"...?"

"Or when you fought Bismarck. You hesitated and let her live when you could have sunk her"

Tirpitz straightened herself and sought a clear answer with a serious look on her face.

"She didn't tell you, did she? Heh. To spare your feelings...she lied to her own little sister"

Tirpitz curved a smile, her hand clutching strands of her hair, realizing Bismarck had yet to confess to Tirpitz.

"I hailed from a timeline where humanity's effort ended in vain. Iron Blood was mostly wiped out and pushed into a corner. It was a future where only one sister survived..."

Tyrant touched the cracked coat of arms on her belt, prompting for Tirpitz to believe Tyrant is referring to Bismarck when she said there's only one sister that survived.

"Dismantled, deconstructed...over and over again...until who I used to be became beyond recognition. Now both myself and my sister blended into me"

"What the hell are you talking about? I asked you one thing and you started blabbing out nonsense"

"Tirpitz, you won't recognize me after what Observer and Tester did to me even if my future is connected to your past"

Cutting the conversation since Tyrant didn't answer her question at all, Tirpitz aimed her cannons only for Tyrant to perform the attack faster than her.

"...?!"

Unable to dodge the incoming shells simultaneously, Tirpitz briefly slowed down and was struck by one...then by another, turret Caesar taking moderate damage.

"I couldn't kill Bismarck because she's vital to my future. If she dies early then my existence would be heavily affected" Tyrant finally answered

"Then explain why you're still holding back against me even if you aren't playing around anymore" Tirpitz demanded

"Because you're an important variable to me. You're the one who completed the equation of my existence. That's right...it was your choice that resulted...me"

"I...resulted you...?"

"Correct!"

Tyrant opened fire and shortened her distance to Tirpitz who retaliated with the two battleships exchanging shell to shell. Tyrant, releasing more of her speed and strength, swing her saber fast enough that Tirpitz barely blocked. Even so, she managed to grab Tirpitz by the neck.

"Ggh!"

With four main turrets pointed at her, Tirpitz is left at her mercy, her fate to live or to die hanging in the current moment. As Tirpitz struggled to break free from the iron grip on her neck, her fading vision gazes at Tyrant who blocked the sunlight above.

"Big...sis...ter...?" Tirpitz saw a vision when her hand touched something

For a moment, Tirpitz saw Bismarck in Tyrant's place when she touched Tyrant's gem leaking with energy in her chest and felt an energy synchronized with her mental cube. Right before her eyes, Tirpitz saw a vision where a silhouette of Tyrant before working for the Sirens stood before her.

"Don't you ever call me that!"

Unusual from Tyrant, she bursted in anger and fully aimed her turrets but Tirpitz prepared to prevent her from attacking first by foolishly firing at point blank range herself. She risked her own safety just for a sure hit against Tyrant.

"You fired...at point blank range? That was foolish of you, Tirpitz"

Tirpitz gambled whether she would survive from a point blank range attack from her own cannons. She made that choice when Tyrant is vulnerable, injuring herself and Tyrant. Even so, Tirpitz took more damage than her opponent.

"Is that...you...Bismarck...?" Tirpitz struggled to speak

"..."

"When...I look at you...this close...I only see...one person..."

"It seems there are things you don't realize..."

Tirpitz took more damage than Tyrant so her body collapsed on the surface water, after receiving a full salvo at point blank range from her own cannons. Using her arm to support herself from completely collapsing, Tirpitz weakly raised her head.

"Your real identity...you're someone...I know..."

"What if I am?" Tyrant callououssly responded

"...?"

"Someone from Iron Blood figured it out but kept it a secret. Try to guess which one of you is good at keeping secrets"

Tyrant raised her index finger, indicating one person indeed learned of her identity. This left Tirpitz conflicted whether to believe the words of her enemy or not.

(Someone from Iron Blood? If one of us knew her identity...then why wasn't Bismarck informed?) Tirpitz clenched her fists

Slightly frustrated, Tyrant clenched her lips and shook but regained her composure to prevent her system from crashing again. The "emotions" that Observer failed to completely purge from the core of her mental cube is what caused the flaw in Tyrant's incomplete design.

"None of them understood. For the sake Iron Blood...my betrayal was necessary. I abandoned who I was for their survival...and yet..."

Whenever Tyrant reminds herself of her old identity, she begins to mumble even in the midst of battle.

"For the sake of Iron Blood? You were one of us..."

"...?!"

It's not difficult to realize that before becoming Tyrant, she was once a shipgirl belonging to Iron Blood with Tirpitz starting to believe she is Bismarck. She is the only Tirpitz knows wjo would sacrifice anything if it means the safety and survival of Iron Blood.

"Tell me...are you another...Bismarck...?" Tirpitz could barely stand anymore

"What do you think?"

With a vague response, Tyrant took one last sneer at the barely conscious Tirpitz before looking back at the other battlefield.

"Purifier, I'm done with this. I'm leaving"

She notified Purifier and before the latter could respond, she abandoned the battle but not before catching a glimpse of Tirpitz seething with hatred against her.

"Don't leave me alone with these mean shipgirls!"

Purifier is forced to leave as well when Tyrant lost her interest all of a sudden, throwing away the "mad dog" on top of her shoulder, planning to blast her head wide open with a 12cm cannon, abandoning the fight as well in a hasty retreat.

"That's right! You better run, poi!" Yuudachi shook her fist

Meanwhile, Bismarck ignored her injuries as she rushed to where Tirpitz is when the enemies fled once again. Heavily damaged but alive, Tirpitz wondered more about Tyrant's true identity as she struggled to lift her damaged body.

(Is she really Bismarck...or is she someone else...)

Just as she muttered to herself, Bismarck reached out her hand, suddenly realizing there is someone standing in front of her. Bismarck reached out her hand and faintly smiled at her, even with the aching injuries all over her body.

"Are you alright?"

"I got blasted straight to the face. I'm nowhere alright"

She accepted Bismarck's hand and let her help her stand back up, relieved that no one lost their lives in the battle.

"That black battleship. She ran away again. Just who is she?"

"I don't know either..."

Bismarck felt like Tirpitz's thoughts is both lost and disorganized as if she realized something but couldn't understand it. Tirpitz blankly stared at the direction where Tyrant fled while the rest of the fleet reunite with them.

**Maizuru Naval district...**

After surviving the battle and sort of succeeding, the shipgirls lined up for the repair docks while Tirpitz whose damages have been treated and gets a scolding from Nagato as soon as she returned. The furious secretary ship couldn't contain her fury against Tirpitz who recklessly interfered in the mission and almost got herself sunk.

"What were you thinking? You disobeyed an order not to sortie and interfered in the mission"

"I helped, you know" Tirpitz barely expressed any emotion

"You could have sunk! You endangered yourself by being so reckless!"

"I know what I was doing"

"Do you think this doesn't mean anything?! You almost got yourself sunk because you tried to take on an enemy far stronger than you"

Nagato continued to scold and lecture Tirpitz who only felt irritated at how loud Nagato is.

"If I hadn't acted sooner, someone could have died because of me"

"Even so, that's not enough reason to risk yourself without a second thought"

"I admit I really didn't think much about this but you know I have to face her sooner"

"...?!"

"Tyrant wouldn't stop until she gets what she wants from me. I'm done hiding while shipgirls are dying out there. I'm not that kind of Tirpitz anymore..."

"You..."

"You're facing an enemy from my world. If there's anyone who has a better chance against her, it's me"

Tirpitz pointed out since she and Tyrant originated from the same world and that they have shared history, she has more chance in success than the shipgirls of Maizuru.

"You never won against her but you chose to confront her" Nagato slammed the table

"..."

"Don't throw away you're life like it doesn't matter. Once you're gone...you don't come back. Even if you do...you might lose yourself"

Nagato lowered her head and spoke like she pulled those words from experience in the front lines.

"I have to fight one way or another. I am shipgirl and fighting is my primary purpose for existence"

"Still...that wasn't enough reason to charge in like that"

"..."

"In this war, recklessness like that leads to fatal mistakes and regrets. Is that what you want? Regrets in the end?"

Nagato calmed down and left Tirpitz to rest and repair herself, planning to scold her again later. She's only angry at Tirpitz because she was worried that she could have sunk...without ever retuning home.

"She's worried about some stranger who came from another world. That alone is a mistake...secretary ship" Tirpitz thought to herself as she returned to be room

Tirpitz pointed it out to herself as she lies back to her bed and rest her aching body after receiving a direct hit at point blank range.

_It seems there are things you don't realize..._

Tirpitz turned to the side, recalling what Tyrant said to her when she wanted to confirm whether she's another Bismarck.

"Was I really fighting Bismarck...or was she just messing with me?"

Tirpitz knew they aren't the same person since her Bismarck had fought Tyrant before but what she felt seemed undeniable. For a moment, she briefly saw the image of her sister shadowing her.

"If she is really Bismarck...why would she go as far as to become the Sirens' puppet. Bismarck refused the Sirens' power and to do their bidding...is very unlikely of her"

Tirpitz is one of the few people who can see through Bismarck's demeanor and even though they have a complicated relationship, she believed Bismarck would never bow down to the Sirens.

"Then again there are things I still don't understand about you...big sister..."

Exhausted at his by thinking about the connection between Bismarck and Tyrant, Tirpitz turned to the side and tried to brush off the thought and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

_Everyone's gone..._

_They're...all gone..._

_I'm left alone...again..._

_...nothing to lose..._

_Nothing...to fight for..._

In a sea engulfed in flames, Tirpitz saw a vision of Tyrant holding something in her head with deep regret in her eyes. Her hair was shorter and her eyes weren't filled with emptiness back then.

_You took the life of your beloved sister..._

_Congratulations..._

_You have nothing left to lose now..._

_Don't feel too bad..._

_Your emotions...will soon be disabled_

There was a glitching and static figure of a pale girl with glowing yellow eyes sitting on a metallic rigging full of cannons and tentacles.

_Forgive me...sister..._

_I could never live up to your legacy now..._

_For I betrayed the nation we swore to protect..._

_...and surrendered myself to the Sirens..._

Tirpitz reached out her hand, wondering about deep fried and regret in Tyrant but someone grabbed her from behind.

[You're not supposed to see that]

Before Tirpitz is pulled out of the dream, she catches a brief glimpse of Tyrant embracing and holding someone's lifeless body in her arms.

"Sister. Was the one I saw...my sister...Bismarck...?"

Tirpitz woke up from the short nightmare after being pulled away by someone. She clutched her chest, fearing the one she saw could possibly be Bismarck like she speculated.

**Azur Lane side...**

Victorious paced back and forth, anxious and nervous while Tirpitz barely cared as she looked through past records.

"Roon's gone for now but that doesn't mean we're safe. She'll probably come back here and - what are you doing?"

"I'm just wondering where and how are the Abyssals appearing here in your world. If I could trace it back then I might find a clue to how I got here"

As Tirpitz flips through the papers while Victorious stands behind her, Tirpitz pauses for a moment.

"Unusual weather...?"

"That's right. These disgusting things started appearing whenever there's an out place storm, blizzard, or fog...something like that" Victorious responded

"I guess it wasn't just a coincidence when your Tirpitz disappeared in storm the same way I did. Though I ended up in the other side of the world"

"The Sirens may be involved. We haven't seen much of them here just those Abyssal friends of yours"

"Well some of them are probably someone I used to know"

"What do you mean?"

"Abyssals...were once shipgirls in our world that are being from the negative emotions of the warship's soul which is why their forms are monstrous and twisted"

Victorious processed what Tirpitz just said and upon realization, she gasped then went back to being puzzled again.

"When a shipgirl sinks in my world...they become these monsters. I discovered that when I sunk and I become an Abyssal"

"How did you come back?"

"I got sunk again. Shipgirls turn into Abyssals when they sink and vice versa. That's the cycle shipgirls like me are bound to"

"Wouldn't that mean...the war in your world wouldn't end?"

"..."

At first thought, the cycle between Abyssals and shipgirls means the war would never end. Tirpitz thought of this at first when she discovered about the cycle.

"There's a unknown power at work that keep us bound to our fate. It's what certain shipgirls are desperately searching, including me. In order to cut off the cycle, we have to find the source of the Abyssals' power"

"That sounds really difficult"

"It is. Right now the only hope we have to end the war is to wipe out the Abyssals without a casualty on our side"

Victorious barely understood the situation in Tirpitz's world but the latter explained anyway. Both of their worlds are at war with otherworldly beings that took controls of the seas but their circumstances are still different.

"Anyway, I've been researching about the phenomenon on how I got here for three days but I made little progress" Tirpitz returned to thr original topic

"The Royal navy doesn't have much information about the Abyssals and how they started popping out"

The appearance of the monstrous Abyssals remained a mystery to the Royal navy and the other navies resulting in little helpful information for Tirpitz.

"If it's something like this happened, the Sirens could be possibly involved. I mean they possess technology far superior and advanced than any country"

"I see. That's interesting"

"Besides, they like to toy with humanity so I won't be surprised if this is one of their experiments again"

"Then I suppose I have to learn more about these Sirens"

So far according to the records and files, Tirpitz is only aware of three elite Sirens: Beta Tester, Observer Alpha, and the Purifier. She compared them to the Princess class being similar with how they are more powerful than regular enemies and possess high intelligence.

"I have to find more about these kind of Sirens" Tirpitz pointed at Observer, Tester, and Purifier

"That would be impossible. They rarely appear to fight us and disappear afterwards. Though I heard the Mikasa of the Sakura Empire destroyed one of Purifier's bodies"

There was a scuffle in the Sakura Empire once that involved the previous and current leader of the Sakura Empire...and also the Sirens.

"If you're thinking of going out and look for Sirens, forget it. You'll be good as dead once you leave Royal navy waters. Don't forget Bismarck is after your head"

Victorious grabs Tirpitz and reminded her on how she is still being hunted down by Iron Blood even if she managed to evade Roon the other day.

"Well I can't just stay here. I won't be able to find any clue on how I got here and how I can return" Tirpitz was growing impatient

"Listen here, you German blockhead. You won't even return to your world if Bismarck annihilates you!" Victorious raised her voice

"..." Tirpitz fell silent

"We'll do what we can to help you return home since that might also stop the Abyssals from appearing here...and I'll finally reunite with my Tirpitz"

Unlike Prince of Wales and King George V, Victorious' primary goal is for her Tirpitz to return.

"You're really-"

Tirpitz is about to comment about how Victorious keeps talking about her counterpart in this world, an alarm prompted them to go outside.

"What's going on? Enemy raid"

"Exeter!" Victorious called out

"An enemy attack! Abyssals are closing in to our coast" Exeter shouted

Victorious rushed to intercept the enemy but before she joins with her fellow Royal navy ships, she pointed to Tirpitz.

"You. Just stay here"

"But-"

"We can handle this!"

Victorious, along with other Royal navy shipgirls moved to intercept incoming Abyssals. There are about ten common Abyssals, two of them are powerful Ru-class variants.

"Ugh...I don't like the look of that one"

Victorious felt disturbed at how creepily grinning the Ru-class battleship is with its glowing eyes staring right through her.

"Kyah!'

When an Imp suddenly jumped, Victorious instinctively dodged it at the last second before it latched on her.

"That thing looks like a baby spat out from hell!"

Victorious thought Sirens were bad enough but grotesque and monstrous creatures such as Abyssals appeared. She's not the only one to share the opinion.

"These things looked like they're straight out of a horror movie" Javelin commented

"T-t-their teeth and their arms are creeping me out" Norfolk trembled

While Norfolk and Javelin scrambled at the rapid firing Ro class while York and Exeter handles the two To class light cruisers and one Ri class heavy cruiser.

"That one is tougher than the other ones I encountered"

Victorious dive bombers dealt less damage to the Ru-class in front of her compared the few ones she encountered in her previous missions.

"Just like Tirpitz said. They possess different levels of strength"

"That's because each variant is stronger than the last"

"Yeah. Each - Heh?"

Victorious then turned to look only to see Tirpitz suddenly sailing past her, in full uniform and in full gear.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?!" Victorious yelled

"Sorry. I'm not good at listening"

"You blockhead of a kraut!" Victorious burst in anger

The aircraft carrier raised both of her fists, bursting in anger on how Tirpitz couldn't even do a simple thing as staying in the base. Instead, she completely ignored what she said and joined in the fight.

"I told loud and clear to stay put!"

"You did...but I didn't listen"

"You know you can't go out in the open. What are you thinking?"

"Scold me later. We have Abyssals to deal with!"

Tirpitz drew the attention of one of the Ru-class while Victorious focus her bombing on the other one. Even as her aircrafts swarm the sky, Victorious silently observed how Tirpitz dealt with the Ru-class, used to it as Abyssals hailed from her world.

(It's like he only instinct is to fight when there's Abyssals...)

Victorious speculated as she watched Tirpitz casually evades and open fire at the resilient Ru class.

(She can handle herself. If she's like my dear Tirpitz, then it would take more than all of my aircrafts to take her down)

Shaking her head, Victorious resumes her task in supporting the other ships and further damaging the other Ru-class battleship. Tirpitz drew away the Ru class for a one-on-one fight and shelled the Ru-class until it's left cannon is disabled.

"Feuer!"

Taken by the excitement of the battle, Tirpitz shouted with ours energy and delivered the finishing blow on the thick armored Ru-class.

(It looks like they have taken care of it...)

She planned to join in with the rest of the fight but a furious Victorious bombed her enemies with all of her might, her anger probably stemming from Tirpitz not listening to her.

"Hmm...you're not bad at fighting on your own"

Tirpitz quickly turned and aimed her main guns when an unknown shipgirl stood there, enjoying herself.

"An Iron Cross and that rigging. You're one of the Iron Blood, the Kriegsmarine of this world" Tirpitz recognized just from the two distinctive traits

"That's right. I'm the Admiral Hipper class heavy cruiser, Prinz Eugen"

(So this is the Prinz Eugen of this world. I wonder what's the Grad Zeppelin like?)

Tirpitz is fond of the Prinz Eugen she knows but her instinct doesn't let her trust the one standing in front of her. She had the eyes of someone with obvious ulterior motives.

"You're the outsider Bismarck is looking for. I know because I caught a glimpse of you before Bismarck started firing at you"

"You saw me? Back then?"

"Yeah. You popped out of nowhere like you came out of a portal"

Prinz Eugen closed her distance but this only made Tirpitz tighten her defenses, her cautiousness clearly noticed by Prinz Eugen but she only giggled.

"You're not the trusting type, are you?"

"I don't trust easily. Especially if it's someone with hidden motives"

"You learned to distinguish and observe people. That's good"

Prinz Eugen crossed her arms and lightly nodded her head.

"Are you here to hunt me down too?"

"Obviously not. I just snuck out behind Bismarck's back"

"Why?"

"She'd snap my neck if she realizes I know where the wanted outsider is and went to see her"

"How did you know I'm hiding here?"

"It was obvious the naughty cat was lying when she said you were in Denmark. I let her go knowing she would go out and warn you"

It can be compared to letting a car find it's way back. All Prinz Eugen needed to do is follow the trail to where Akashi went off after being set free.

"If you're not here to hunt me like that Roon...then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you for myself"

"..."

"I can't blame you if you don't trust me. Even Bismarck keeps a close eye on me"

Prinz Eugen giggled, her teasing and carefree nature doesn't convince a still distrusting Tirpitz.

I wish we could talk more but I can't sneak out for too long or Bismarck will sniff out what I've been doing"

Prinz Eugen winked, deeply sighing as she is forced to cut their conversation short but before she leaves.

"Roon is not the only Iron Blood out to get you"

"More trouble..."

"Friedrich der Grosse. Her dragons pack quite a punch. Be careful"

"Why are you warning me?"

"I can't have you dying now. I need something from you"

Without clarifying what it is, Prinz Eugen left her to figure it out on her own. While her smile will make anyone lower their guard, Tirpitz knew the way she softly and alluringly spoke hides other intentions.

**Later...**

After the battle, Victorious grabbed a cold canned soda from the vending machine to cool off her sweat while Tirpitz douses herself with the bottle of water rather than drink it.

"I told you to stay put but you did the opposite!"

"..."

"We could handle such cannon fodder, you know"

"I know that but I got worried if there was a Princess class"

"Ah, those elite Abyssals you speak of. None was spotted so I doubt there'd be any here"

Victorious is confident that there are no Princess class in this world but Tirpitz is still worried the possibility of one being dragged as well.

"Hey, do you know someone called Friedrich der Grosse?"

"She's the other research ship from Roon. She's a battleship and a really big one with those pair of dragon looking rigging"

(Probably like the H class...) Tirpitz thought

"Why did you ask?"

"Nothing. I came across it while looking into Roon"

She kept her encounter with Prinz Eugen to herself, knowing Victorious would start yelling at her if she reveals she encountered someone from Iron Blood.

"I want to know who I'm dealing with and how do I deal with them"

"Fighting head on is out of the question. Don't forget the leader of Iron Blood is after your head"

Victorious gently throws a towel to Tirpitz face to dry herself. Tirpitz picks the towel and places it on top of her head, lazily drying herself.

"The Bismarck of this world doesn't know I'm also Tirpitz but from another world"

"It's best to keep your identity as Tirpitz between us. Who knows what will happen if she realizes who you are" Victorious waved her finger

"..."

"Bismarck is not someone you can easily reason with. I can't say the same thing with my Tirpitz since she's as stubborn as her big sister"

"The Tirpitz of this world. What is she like?"

Tirpitz had been meaning to ask what kind of battleship is the Tirpitz whom she had swapped worlds with.

"She doesn't like hanging around with a lot of people and she's very cold at first. I just wish she would open up just a bit since she always looked sad and lonely"

"..."

"Bismarck being too strict and distant towards her makes it worse. She's a big sister but doesn't seem like she cares for Tirpitz at all"

Victorious pouted and huffed, angry at Bismarck because she sees her as someone who makes Tirpitz loneliness and coldness worse.

"From what you say, the Bismarck and Tirpitz here aren't too close" Tirpitz's lips twitched

"The two never met before even if they are sisters so they're relationship is a bit complicated. How about you and your Bismarck?"

"My big sister is someone really important to me. We quarrel like any other siblings do but we always have each other's back. Even when she sunk me...I still see her as my sister"

"Heh. You really care for your Bismarck, huh"

"She's my one and only big sister. I haven't fully forgiven her for what happened but...I want to try forgiving her even if it's slowly"

Tirpitz warmly smiled, displaying how she cherishes her Bismarck even if the pain of being sunk by her own sister has yet to fully heal. Victorious responded with a big smile, relieved that at least there's a version of Tirpitz where she's content even after what she went through.

* * *

**[UNKNOWN]**

While she took significant damage from the shipgirls whom she deemed unlowly and from the oblivious Tirpitz, Tyrant escaped the battle with internal anger seething for Tirpitz. Purifier quietly observes Tyrant throw a tantrum, frustrated at the result of her encounter with Tirpitz. The furious battleship only calmed down when Observer's projection manifested before her.

"It seems you got what you wished for. You faced Tirpitz but you're still unsatisfied"

"Her mental cube synchronized..." Tyrant clenched her fists

"I'm well aware of that as I've been tracking the flow of the battle. When two energies of the same signature successfully linked even just for a moment...the core of your existence will react"

"Tirpitz...called me her big sister. She actually called me that..."

Tyrant seems angry at this fact and caused to "feel" unsatisfied and upset, dangerous emotions that Observer failed to purge from Tyrant's core.

"I thought you would be happy~" Observer mocked her

"..."

"Now, now, I can't have you break away again by overriding your mental cube with tedious bugs"

With a move of Observer's hand and some 'tampering', Tyrant's eyes had grown dull again, cutting off the flow of emotions again to keep her under direct control. Tyrant stopped any movement and stood still, Observer successfully keeping her in check again.

"The Bismarck of Iron Blood is currently hunting down the other Tirpitz here who is being kept safe by some members of the Royal navy"

"What do you want me to do with that one?"

"In exactly 72 hours, a rift will be opened in this coordinates..."

Observer projected a map, indicating the exact location with a countdown for Tyrant to mark and memorize for her next task.

"Gathering enough energy to successfully perform a stable breach is tedious but I suppose the results will make amends"

"..."

"The scenario here is gaining little result so your next task is to return to the North sea and..."

Upon hearing her next mission for her, Tyrant lifted her head, expressing her confusion to why she is given such task.

"To involve Bismarck?"

"Direct action must be done to test the possibility whether you can fully synchronize with your other self" Observer curved a sly smile

"..."

"Even for a brief moment of reunion, I need to see if there will be even a fraction of spontaneous change in the flow of _her_ mental cube" Observer licked her upper lip

"By displaying pieces of the truth and allow her to link those pieces..."

"Just like the calculations, Bismarck refrained from revealing it but it seems Tirpitz...figured it out some time ago"

"I don't understand. Tirpitz only suspected when both of our energy briefly synchronized" Tyrant took a step forward

"You may be an incomplete model, but you shouldn't lack thought process..."

Basically, Observer is telling Tyrant that despite being incomplete, she should be smart enough to figure it out.

"The probability has been set and the calculations have been made. You only need to carry out the next task without other complains"

"Code G and Code T?"

"They're doing their own business, especially G who keeps running off and doing as she please"

"I see..." Tyrant lowered her head

"Remember, the next breach will only last for a certain amount of time..."

"Understood..."

Without any orders and reminders left, Observer immediately cuts off the communication, leaving Tyrant to look back at a giggling Purifier. Quietly, Tyrant takes out the damaged coat of arms which she oddly keeps a memento.

"Sister, huh. How nostalgic..."

Her eyes regained its normality, despite Observer keeping her on a leash and using her for various missions. Though she had lost fragments of what reminds her of she used to be but treasures the coat of arms...the only reminder she has left.


	9. Refusing the Truth

**Author:** The Abyssals have been quiet but they will get their time to shine soon...but shipgirl to shipgirl conflict first.

I think I'll upload chapters every weekend from now on.

* * *

_I saw a black reflection..._

Turning left and right, Tirpitz finds herself in another dream, standing in an old ruin of a familiar home. In front of her is her enemy, the unknown and ruthless Tyrant

"Tyrant?!"

She backed away as soon as Tyrant took a single step forward, her footsteps echoing in the surroundings.

"You can't recognize a reflection even when it stands in front of you"

The way Tyrant spoke is filled with frustration, restrained by her empty expression and cold voice. Her form glitched, causing split seconds of jer appearance constantly changing.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say" Tirpitz frowned, confused

"You never understood anything. You're just...an ignorant little sister!"

Tyrant grabbed her by collar, pinning her down on the ground with her hands on Tirpitz's neck, robbing her of any air to breath. Feeling her consciousness fading away, Tirpitz struggled but Tyrant's grip is tightly locked on her.

"Bis...marck?"

Tirpitz's vision begun to blur, seeing her older sister rather than Tyrant. She hated seeing such image in front of her.

"No. You can't possibly be my sister!"

"Why can't you see it? Why...can't you accept it?!"

"I...I...don't understand...!"

"Who do you truly see before you?"

Tirpitz refused to look at Tyrant's form even if her vision is beginning to darkness.

"It's a reflection, Tirpitz. What stands before you..."

Tirpitz struggled, refusing to listen to what Tyrant os forcing her to realize. At the sight of a naive Tirpitz, Tyrant clicked her tongue, seeing the same level of refusal in Bismarck.

"This is why you'll never..."

Before Tyrant finished her sentence, Tirpitz's consciousness faded into pitch black darkness. After seemingly dying in her own mind, Tirpitz quickly gasps for air, her hand rubbing her neck due to how the strangulation felt too real.

"I didn't look when she changed appearance. Why didn't I look?"

Even she wondered tk why she refused to see Tyrant's form before being modified by the Sirens, the form had as an ordinary shipgirl.

"Is it because I'm scared to see Tyrant as my sister Bismarck?"

During the battle, Tirpitz was the only one to see her Bismarck as Tyrant. Even if they do, they wouldn't understand as they wouldn't recognize the Bismarck of Iron Blood.

"This started ever since my mental cube reacted to her energy"

When she touched the energy leaking in the gem in Tyrant's chest, Tirpitz felt a shock course from her hand to the core of her mental cube. Tirpitz touched her chest, lost at the dreams she had and the pain coiling in her chest.

"It's terrifying..."

She admitted what she would never admit or confess to anybody, not even to her comrades. Trembling and biting her own lips, Tirpitz snapped the image away when she hears Bismarck yelling and banging at her door

"Hey, Tirpitz! How long are you going to sleep?!"

The German battleship banged at the door for another minute and stopped when Tirpitz is forced to answer thinking Bismarck would kick the door open if she did nothing.

"You're so loud early in the morning" Tirpitz groaned

"It's already nine!"

"What about it? Back in my home, no one would bother me about the time"

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday...and breakfast is the most important meal of the day"

When Bismarck turned her head away, Tirpitz forced a gentle smile even if she felt sadness. It was the same time of sadness whenever she is with her Bismarck.

"You're worried for my well being...as if I'm your younger sister"

Blushing, Bismarck flailed her arms and made incoherent noises, couldn't let out a decent word.

"You were more injured than me after the last battle and slept till the next day when your body finally gave up"

Bismarck raised her voice, stating why she worried for her well being even though they have their differences.

"Ah, right. I was unconscious for twenty four hours since I was really beaten. Were you really worried? I'm a bit touched" Tirpitz teased her

"Just shut up and let's go grab breakfast"

Grabbing Tirpitz's hand, Bismarck dragged her out of her room. Tirpitz didn't protest nor complain, silently admitting that she appreciates Bismarck's concern.

(Her hand...is warm...) Tirpitz gently smiled

Bismarck brought the casually silent Tirpitz to the mess hall where shipgirls often come to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. As the two sat together with Graf Zeppelin and Prinz Eugen observing from a distance, Bismarck took a deep breath.

"I got a bit careless when that Tyrant fought for real. I got beaten by that bastard again" Bismarck groaned in frustration

"I never won a fight against Tyrant. She fought me seriously but she had no intention on killing me"

"Why is that?"

"Because I think Tyrant is also my big sister...Bismarck"

Bismarck almost spat out her coffee when Tirpitz told her how she believes Tyrant is the Bismarck of Iron Blood.

"I'm sorry but I think you said that bastard is also Bismarck"

"When I fought her, I saw my Bismarck in her. I felt like I was fighting her..."

"I'm a bit confused. Is she your Bismarck or another Bismarck you have yet to tell me"

"She said she came from another timeline but I don't know if I can believe her words"

"She's definitely messing with you so you would let your guard down. I fought Abyssals that say that kind of crap before"

Bismarck lightly but the table, warning Tirpitz to never believe the words of her enemy as it's mostly likely a distraction to lower her guard.

"Right..."

Tirpitz weakly nodded and stood up without even finishing her breakfast.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bismarck stood up as well

"I'm going to do a bit of training for a while"

"You can't. You got your pummeled the other day and you're already straining yourself"

"..."

"What if you hurt yourself even more? You're still beaten up after then fight the other day"

Bismarck expected Tirpitz to be upset that she's forbidding her to even train but the opposite happened. Tirpitz looked with an expression of confusion and mild surprise.

"..."

Tirpitz held the tip of her cap as she quickly stormed out of the mess hall with several shipgirls witnessing what just happened. From how the other shipgirls gaze at her, Tirpitz leaving in a hurry made it look like Bismarck said something that upset her.

"Did I say...something wrong?"

Bismarck had no intention to upset her whatsoever but she's puzzled to why Tirpitz seemingly isnl unhappy that she showed concerned for her well-being. Tirpitz sought comfort in her quiet surroundings, recollecting her emotions as she ran off, unable to express them properly.

"I know she's another Bismarck...but to show that kind of concern. I'm just not used to it"

"Not used to what?"

Tirpitz jolted when Bismarck asked, standing right behind her.

"Why did you suddenly run? Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's not like that..."

"Then why did you look upset?" Bismarck sat beside her

"I'm not close to my sister, unlike your Tirpitz. She...never loved me like a younger sister"

Tirpitz confessed her complicated relationship with her older sister Bismarck that she refused to speak at first. At first, Bismarck is surprised but she sympathized with how Tirpitz feels.

"I never felt like I was her sister. The Bismarck of my world...never treated like a younger sister. She felt distant...always"

Tirpitz lowered her head and clenched her fists, displaying her frustration towards her Bismarck. While she doesn't display emotions most of the time, it's occasions like these she couldn't stop her emotions from surfacing.

"Truth to be told, I envy you and your Tirpitz. You two had been sisters since the beginning"

"It's not always happy, you know. I lost my little sister once and when I got her back...she hated me for what happened" Bismarck takes a deep sigh

"For what happened?"

"It's a long story, but it was my fault I lost her. I was a neglectful sister so she really hated me for it..." Bismarck scratched her cheek

"How did you two made up?"

"I never gave up on trying to fix my relationship to her"

"..." Tirpitz is slightly confused

"Even when we bicker and quarrel, I love my sister...since she's the only little sister I have"

Bismarck lightly patted Tirpitz's back, triggering a memory that doesn't belong to her.

_I always loved you. From the bottom of my heart...you meant everything to me..._

Tirpitz pressed her hand on her head, confused at why a mystery memory surfaced inside her mind.

"Are you okay?" Bismarck worryingly asked

"I'm fine. Its just that...I'm suddenly seeing things..."

"Like what?"

"Memories I don't remember experiencing. I-I need some fresh air...for a while"

Tirpitz cut their conversation and walked away, leaving Bismarck dumbfounded to why Tirpitz started acting differently.

**Azur Lane's side...**

Roon exited Bismarck's office, biting her lip in frustration with a sly Friedrich der Grosse seemingly teasing her silently.

"I heard you couldn't find the outsider..."

"..." Roon sneered

"Why is that?"

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Friedrich" Roon clenched her fists

"I'm just curious to why you couldn't find her even if hunting is your specialty"

"I have no time for this"

Before they could break into a fight and get violent Roon angrily walks past Friedrich der Grosse.

"You've been having a hard time so I asked Bismarck if I could volunteer since I want lend one of my beloved daughters a hand"

Roon stopped, unhappy with the news that Friedrich der Grosse joined in the same task.

"I don't need anyone getting in my way. I'll drag out that outsider wherever she is hiding"

Roon scoffed and angrily marched away before her violent side would snap and hell break lose. Friedrich der Grosse giggled as she heads to Bismarck's office who she spotted in deep thought as she entered.

"You've been...off lately. Both focusing your job as a leader snd tracking down the outsider"

"We've covered a lot of area yet how come one measly outsider remained hidden" Bismarck felt frustrated

"Graf Zeppelin said you believe someone from Iron Blood could be helping the outsider to be kept out of Iron Blood eyes"

"No one escapes Iron Blood yet one outsider managed to do this in almost two weeks"

Bismarck thought how someone who doesn't belong anywhere managed to hide for almost two weeks with no other navies spotting the outsider.

"Bismarck, you're an intimidating and strong leader. I doubt one of ours is foolish enough to betray you"

Friedrich der Grosse doesn't believe someone from their side is helping a wanted battleship knowing Bismarck wouldn't take treachery lightly.

"If there is a foolish rat among us, who do you think it is?"

"Someone who likes to sneak behind my back"

Bismarck stands up and as she looks out the window, she turns her head to Friedrich der Grosse.

"Even if it's one of us...I won't pass off such treachery to the fleet"

"You're such a scary child, Bismarck"

Other Iron Blood ships would sense the heaviness of her intimidation but Friedrich der Grosse sees Bismarck as like her own child much to the latter's displeasure.

"You've been getting awfully frustrated recently. Well... it's been almost two weeks and you little Tirpitz has yet to be found"

"..."

"Our only suspect is hiding somewhere not even Iron Blood can find"

Friedrich der Grosse pointed out two sources of Bismarck's frustration that she refused to display in front of everyone as she maintains her Stern and strict demeanor.

"That's why you suspected someone here helping the targeted outsider"

"I'm not ignorant to not notice someone scheming behind my back"

"Don't worry, my child. That's why I volunteered so I can ease your worries and make you happy"

Friedrich der Grosse clasped her hands together, treating even the likes of Bismarck as one of her own "daughters". Though Bismarck isn't too fond of being treated such way as she is the respected leader of the fleet after all.

"I'll have to set aside that for the time being, my current objective is to investigate what the Sirens have been scheming as I've received reports about them"

"You mean what my little U-boat children have been babbling about?"

"U-47 and U-81 reportedly witnessed the Sirens testing an unknown device in the Norwegian sea"

With Sirens growing active, it quickly catches Bismarck's attention. The Sirens in north haven't been active in a while that when they suddenly made their move, it made Bismarck suspicious.

"And when they tested it...the weather shifted"

"Like what's happening lately whenever those horrendous creatures appeared"

"Those monstrosities started appearing ever since the weather grew unusual"

The monsters Bismarck speak of are the Abyssals whose origin remains a mystery to Iron Blood, seeing them as abominations that crept out the darkest bottom of the ocean.

"If they are involved to what happened to Tirpitz, then I have to pulverize the answers out of them" Bismarck clenched her fists

"You miss little Tirpitz that much. Your mommy is so touched"

Friedrich der Grosse felt warm, seeing Bismarck persistence in investigating as a sign of her sisterly love to Tirpitz and as the "mother" of the fleet, Friedrich der Grosse felt soft and warm.

"You don't have to worry about the traitor for a while"

"Why is that?" Bismarck raised an eyebrow

"Because I already have a person of interest"

"If you already suspected someone then you should have reported it to me"

"I can't tell you yet until I'm certain. I can't believe one of the girls is capable of such thing"

Friedrich der Grosse shakes her head in disappointment since she never expected to have one of the Iron Blood boldly scheme behind Bismarck's back.

"Whoever is the traitor is not my top priority as of the moment. I need to investigate the Sirens in the northern region since their activity is alarming"

Between investigating the Sirens and discovering whoever is scheming behind her back, Bismarck chose to deal with the former first. Friedrich der Grosse shrugs her shoulders, supporting whatever Bismarck chooses to do.

**Norwegian Sea...**

Bismarck, accompanied by several ships, sailed out in the Norwegian sea after receiving the latest report about Siren activity.

"Lord Bismarck, the weather has shifted again. A violent hail is upon us"

U-556 surfaced and reported about the looming heavy weather and swallowed her breath.

"It's becoming unbearably up here"

U-47 also surfaced and shivered, the cold weather starting to affect them.

"The temperature drastically lowered. This must be the work of the enemy"

U-81 surfaced as well, knowing the Sirens are involved with how they've been doing a field test recently.

"Let's do them in before they lay a hand on Lord Bismarck" U-556 raised her fist

"Our mission is to scout the enemy and not engage them" U-47 reminded her

"That's right. Recklessness isn't tolerated by our leader" U-81 nodded

Before the three could be spotted by the enemy, they submerged and changed their positions while the surface fleet heads.

"The northern fjords. Tirpitz's..." Bismarck looked up at the sky

Bismarck unconsciously let out a sense of regret, being reminded on how the northern fjords served as a prison to Tirpitz who was swallowed by the loneliness when she felt "abandoned" by everyone.

"Mein schwester..."

Before Bismarck could be lost in her emotions, her radars detected the Siren fleet. As she prepared for combat, she noticed something grew different in the Sirens. Mass produced ships stayed still in an odd formation with an unknown energy being built up.

"All ships, open fire!"

Bismarck raised her flag and signalled the attack, bombarding the enemy ships but other Siren models are protecting the process from being interrupted.

"...?!"

The sky grew darker and the air grew colder, thin sheets of ice forming on Bismarck's rigging.

"I will rid all of you with my whole might!"

Before the situation could be turned against them, Bismarck unleashed her strength on them, sinking one Siren to another with the anger of her main cannons.

"She's really serious today" Prinz Eugen shrugs her shoulders

"Eugen, stop relaxing and help me!"

Admiral Hipper yelled as she dodges incoming projectiles and torpedoes.

"I, Scharnhorst, shall send all of you to the depths of hell!"

Scharnhorst wildly rushed to the Sirens and even got close enough to punch one in the face.

"Scharnhorst, don't be too reckless. Ah, who am I kidding..."

Gneisenau shakes her head since telling Scharnhorst to not be reckless is like telling Deutschland to not be sadistic.

(I have to prevent the Sirens to whatever they are doing)

Bismarck plowed through the Sirens but they persisted on being her obstacle.

"Feuer!"

Bismarck opened fire without restraint, sinking the Sirens as quickly as possible but as she annihilated the last one in front of her, the energy had built up to the desired limit.

"What the-"

A wild and sudden blizzard almost swept Bismarck away from her target but she retained her balance. Bismarck refused to be held back by a mere blizzard and pushed through the icy weather even if the coldness limits her breathing.

(How could Tirpitz survive such weather all the time?!)

Bismarck shielded her eyes with her arm, wondering about how Tirpitz could withstand the cold weather and blizzard all the time with no complaints. She pushed through the snow only to be flinch when the built up energy exploded in a shock wave. A light appeared before, catching a brief glance of the sea opening a deep hole.

"What...is that?"

Space itself has been teared open, causing a rift to manifest right before Bismarck's eyes. For such a feat, a large amount of energy is required and tedious work to even open a stable rift.

"Kkh!"

Bismarck shielded herself with both of her arms as solid ice struck her like rain drops. She couldn't what had happened after a portal seemingly opened right before her eyes. Just as she regained her position...

"I never expected to see you this soon, Bismarck..."

A familiar voice greeted her...with a rain of armor piercing shells. Immediately recognizing thr voice, Bismarck tightly gripped her flag and gritted her teeth.

"Tyrant!"

One of Bismarck's dreaded enemies appeared right before her eyes after mysteriously being quiet for weeks.

"I never thought you'd be the first person I see but I guess this is fine too. You saved me the trouble of luring you out"

Tyrant cracks her neck, prepared to battle Bismarck who, despite expanding a jer energy from eliminating the Sirens, has still enough stamina to engage her in combat.

"By the way, you're sister is still alive and not dead...yet. Just saying in case you're looking for her"

"What have you done to Tirpitz?"

"Nothing. She was a nuisance much like you though"

Tyrant right now is in no mood to fight Bismarck, faintly groaning at the annoying task Observer ordered her.

"Let me ask you this, Bismarck. Why did you refrain yourself from confessing to Tirpitz?" Tyrant raised her finger

"...?"

"You knew who I am but you never told her"

Tyrant tilted her head, questioning Bismarck to why she kept "that" knowledge a secret to everyone, especially to Tirpitz.

"Well, she's starting to figure it out anyway. My mental cube synchronized with her mental cube. Hypothetically, she should be starting to view the memories I unwillingly unlocked"

"What are you talking about, Tyrant?"

"Tirpitz saw my face and called me...big sister. She referred to me as Bismarck. It's somewhat...nostalgic. Her oblivousness reminded me so well of the old times"

"...?!"

Bismarck's hand shook for a moment before steeling her will after what Tyrant revealed.

"She figured it out but she's refusing to believe it. What a disappointing little sister-"

Tyrant brushed away one of Bismarck's shells with a slap from the back of her hand.

"You got angry when I started talking about how ignorant Tirpitz is. If only you showed that kind of love sooner"

"..." Bismarck pants, her breath growing short

"If only we're a little more honest sooner. She could have been...spared from all this but you let your love towards her get the best of you"

Tyrant begins to express a mixture of dismay and regret, ignoring the shells fired on her.

"I wouldn't have existed in the first place..."

She sadly pressed her hand on the coat of her arms serving as her memento, unknowingly displaying emotions right before Bismarck.

"How long do you think will it take for her her to figure it out? She believes I'm also you...but there's more truth to it"

For a moment, Tyrant expressed dismay towards Bismarck who never confessed about be identity even after learning. Bismarck had always been a leader but to refrain revealing Tyrant's identity to Tirpitz is a flaw Tyrant herself resents.

"Tirpitz doesn't need to know who you are because I will sink you..."

"To end my miserable life? You can fight me...but in your heart, you could never sink me"

Tyrant spread her arms open, provoking Bismarck to sink her right where she stands. Shaking her head in disappointment, Tyrant scoffed at Bismarck's "soft" side.

"You raised your guns against me back then but refused to do so because..."

Bismarck's hands tensed when Tyrant had to repeat the reason why she's certain that Bismarck would never sink her.

"It's because of that I exist right in front of you"

Tyrant raised her fist, further expressing her dismay and resentment towards Bismarck which stemmed way back to the timeline where she hailed.

"This is what I hate about you"

Tyrant clenched her fist, the image of a hesitating Bismarck standing right before reminded her of the one moment etched in her memory before ridding herself of her old identity.

"By the way, I was stalling while I was talking..."

"What are you-"

Bismarck quickly realized what Tyrant meant when more Siren ships arrived, occupying Bismarck as Tyrant prepares to leave.

"Come back here and face me, Tyrant!"

"Maybe some other time"

"Tyrant!" Bismarck tried to force her way and stop Tyrant from escaping

"One last thing. I recommend finding the other one, the outsider battleship whom you probably met when Tirpitz disappeared. She'll certainly interest you once you learn her name"

"...?!"

"You'll be in a big surprise. That I'm certain"

Even no matter how much Bismarck angrily yells for Tyrant to not run away again and face her like a battleship. Bismarck opens fire left and right but Tyrant had left before she could get rid of the enemy ships.

"The outsider's name. What does she meant by that...?"

As Bismarck watches the last Siren to sink, she wondered to why Tyrant mentioned about the outsider. More importantly, how does Tyrant know about the outsider Bismarck is hunting down.

"Bismarck?"

Prinz Eugen with Admiral Hipper behind her couldn't get near to how upset Bismarck seems.

"If that outsider had something to do with Tirpitz's disappearance and the Sirens...I'm hunting her down no matter where she's hiding"

Bismarck became more determined to hunt down the other Tirpitz, seeking answers to what Tyrant knows and how will the outsider answer the questions lingering in her mind.

(This is bad news for her...)

Prinz Eugen felt the other Tirpitz might not made it back to her world in one piece with how fierce Bismarck is right now.

**Later...**

After the latest encounter with Tyrant, Bismarck retreated into her office and strictly ordered not to disturb her unless the matter is urgent.

"Tyrant..."

Bismarck gently touched her coat of arms proudly bearing it on her shoulder but her face spelled sadness since Tyrant had a damaged version of hers on her belt.

"A memento of your regret..."

She closed her eyes, the image of the moment in the past where learned of Tyrant's identity, playing in her mind like a broken tape from time to time.

She could never forget it no matter how much she tries...

"That face...tht voice...all this time...I was fighting..."

Tyrant covered half of her face with her hand, sensing anger in her even if her expression is devoided of any emotions. She was "angry" that Bismarck had figured out hrr identity.

"This is what I hate about you..."

Tyrant revealed her face, the exact one she always had when she was still an ordinary shipgirl. He appearance had always been the same but it seemed entirely different when Observer mostly stripped her of any ability to express emotions, devoiding her of any most of the time.

"What...happened to you...?"

Bismarck lowered her guard, in disbelief that her opponent is a black reflection that was once white.

"What happened to me, you ask?"

"..."

"What happened to me...is the result of your hesitation. Because you refused to sink the one person you would never raise your guns against...this happened"

Tyrant pressed her hand on her chest, referring to herself as the result of Bismarck's "mistake". What Bismarck saw was genuine resentment towards her.

What did I do...? What was the mistake...?

"...?!"

Bismarck jolted when Graf Zeppelin casually walked in and disturbed her rest.

"I heard you encountered Tyrant...but she escaped again"

Graf Zeppelin immediately brought up the topic even if she knows Bismarck doesn't like speaking about her.

"Did she manage to escape or did you let her escape?"

"What are you trying to imply, Graf Zeppelin?"

Bismarck straightened her back when she felt like Graf Zeppelin ks provoking her.

"Bismarck, why is it that every time you face Tyrant...you hesitate and refuse to unleasj your full strength against her?"

It happened several times that Graf Zeppelin begun to question why would someone like Bismarck show weakness towards an opponent who killed their people and sunk some of their comrades.

"Bismarck, is there something you failed to tell us?"

"..."

"You knew who she is, don't you?"

Graf Zeppelin guessed Bismarck knows Tyrant's real identity as Bismarck would never hesitate against an opponent unless she personally recognizes her opponent.

"You guessed it right. I know who Tyrant was once before becoming a puppet to the Sirens"

"So you did know..."

"Tyrant was one a proud Iron Blood ship but fell into the hands of the Sirens and stripped away of her emotions, leaving nothing but emptiness in her eyes"

Bismarck clenched her fists, expressing regret that she ever figured out who Tyrant really is.

"No matter how much I would steel my will, I could never bring myself to end her with my own hands..."

"Just who is she, Bismarck?"

"Tyrant is what would become of..."

"Brcome of what?"

"Graf Zeppelin, I could never bring myself to sink her"

Graf Zeppelin approached, urging Bismarck to confess what she had been hiding from everyone else.

"Bismarck, you have to tell the truth"

"The truth to my inability to bring out my full might against her..."

Bismarck freely moved her mouth and let out the hidden words be heard by Graf Zeppelin who clutched her sleeve while her arms are crossed.

"If I were to kill Tyrant, it meant I'm already killing a part of me..."

"I understand now, but for such cruel fate to be bestowed upon you...God certainly brings forth despair to those who seeks hope"

"Graf Zeppelin, no one must know about this. Not because I will be seen as soft and weak...but I don't wish for Tirpitz to know once she returns" Bismarck requested

"I won't tell anyone else, especially to her. Her heart will sink to despair...and the gears of fate...will move in unison"

"I just can't let her learn that all this time she was fighting..." Bismarck bit her lip

Graf Zeppelin agreed to Bismarck's request to keep the secret between them, knowing Tirpitz could never accept the truth and sink into despair.


	10. Scheming Shadow

**Author:** I genuinely did not expect Gate of Babylon when I watched the latest episode.

* * *

_Another one from a different world..._

Prinz Eugen had snuck off without notice again, sure to herself that she hasn't been followed. Just as she left friendly waters and sighed in relief, Prinz Eugen only realized she shouldn't have been too at ease.

"Where are you sneaking off to, my child~"

She's not certain to how someone like Friedrich der Grosse managed to follow her this far without her noticing. Right before she knew it, shells rained on her. She dodged the full salvo, but she was struck by one.

"...?!"

In a split second, Prinz Eugen turned with the intention to defend herself but Friedrich der Grosse quickly grabbed her wrist and pointed her main guns at her. She's clearly disappointed at her "daughter, squeezing the wrist that Prinz Eugen felt like he bones are being crushed.

"I'm a bit disappointed, my child. I really am...""

Seeing Friedrich der Grosse clearly upset at what's she's been doing, Prinz Eugen swallowed her breath and prepared for the worst.

"I thought you knew better"

"...?!"

She grabbed Prinz Eugen's other arm and squeezed it too but Prinz Eugen bit her lip, suppressing the pain.

"How in the world did you follow me without a presence?"

"Fufufu, Children tend to sneak off without their parents knowing"

"That didn't really answer my question..."

"All you need to know is that as a mother, I learned to deal with troublesome children like you"

Gently, Friedrich der Grosse taps Prinz Eugen's shoulder with a friendly smile but the latter sensed an intense atmosphere coming out of her.

"Do your worst"

Of course Prinz Eugen happens to be also the type to not go down without a fight if she finds herself in danger. With the intention to fight her seriously, Prinz Eugen moved her rigging to point all four main turrets even against a powerful opponent like her.

"Hmm..."

Gently, Friedrich der Grosse releases her grip on her. She brightly smiled, surprised how Prinz Eugen quickly readied herself at the case of an altercation between them.

"Why would you risk yourself, Prinz Eugen?"

"Sorry. Not telling"

No matter how much she tries, Prinz Eugen couldn't escape from Friedrich der Grosse's solid grip.

"...but I'm going to tell you this. When I was almost dragged by the sea...I saw a glimpse...of another me"

Prinz Eugen vaguely gave a clue to why she would endanger herself even if she knew the consequences.

"Are you not afraid of punishment, my child?"

Friedrich der Grosse raised an eyebrow, wondering to why Prinz Eugen is ready to fight an opponent much stronger than her.

"I'm not afraid of Bismarck and especially I'm not afraid of you"

"Is that so..."

Disappointed how one of her "children" had grown rebellious and disobedient, Friedrich der Grosse sighs as she aims her enormous main guns a stubborn looking Prinz Eugen.

**Shetland islands...**

Tirpitz continued to research about the Sirens' connection to why the Abyssals and shipgirls like her ended up in another world. Unfortunately, the Sirens lessened their activity for the past seven days, making it harder to gain information about what they did to transport one being from one world to another.

"I really have to go out there and investigate them..."

She sighed, knowing she won't make progress unless she investigates the Sirens by encountering them but there is also a risk of Iron Blood being alerted of her presence. She feared Bismarck would treat her as a threat before she could explain herself.

"Hey, Victorious-"

When she turned her head, Victorious blankly stared at the ceiling light, confusing Tirpitz since Victorious would either scold her or complain.

"I wonder if my Tirpitz is doing okay wherever she is..." Victorious sighs

"I like to believe she's handling herself well"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she's Tirpitz too. Like me, I survived what everyone thought would kill me"

Still, Victorious worried whether Tirpitz is safe and doing find wherever she might be.

"I've been meaning to ask you this. What's your Victorious like?"

Victorious learned what the shipgirls of Tirpitz's world is like from the latter but she forgot to ask what's her counterpart like.

"She likes to scold and lecture me when she gets the chance. Not to mention, she bothers me whenever she feels like it. It's slightly annoying"

"...!"

Victorious pouted when Tirpitz described her counterpart as someone who annoys others.

"That's what I saw her when we first me...but..."

"But?"

"How should I put this? I...feel warm and at ease when around her. She's one of the few people I can open up my thoughts and feelings"

Tirpitz shyly described on her fondness to the Victorious of her world, a side she rarely displays even to her sister Bismarck.

"W-what's with that look?"

Tirpitz backed away when Victorious brightened up and smiled, making ber uncomfortable.

"This just to show that even in another world, Tirpitz can't resist me"

The way Victorious shows her confidence made Tirpitz twitch her lips and chuckle nervously. Tirpitz just raised her hand when a timid light cruiser knocked and shyly peaked out.

"V-victorious, someone from Iron Blood is looking for you"

"W-which one is it? Please tell it's not the crazy heavy cruiser"

"Someone called Prinz Eugen"

"Eugen? The washboard's little sister? What is she doing here?"

Curious, Victorious quickly headed to meet Prinz Eugen while Tirpitz followed her, curious to which Iron Blood is she going to encounter this time.

"Prinz Eugen?"

(That girl?!) Tirpitz recognized her

Prinz Eugen was battered and beaten but she still had enough strength to stand up even if it's barely.

"I messed up a bit. You should...start running now..."

As Prinz Eugen's knees surrendered to the ground, Victorious rushed to her even if she's not fond of other Iron Blood shipgirls save for Tirpitz.

"...?!"

Tirpitz is swiftly pinned down on the ground by Friedrich der Grosse while Victorious was helping Prinz Eugen stand up.

"To think one of my children would try helping you. I'm disappointed..."

"Friedrich der Grosse, she's not even a shipgirl belonging here or one of the Sirens. She's only human"

Prinz Eugen held her aching side and pointed out before Friedrich der Grosse could blow her head off.

"Hmm..."

Using her metal clad fingers, Friedrich der Grosse scratched her cheek and noticed her bleeding like a human.

"Your rigging. You have Tirpitz's rigging"

"...?!"

"I saw your rigging. The main guns, the torpedoes, they're exactly the same. Why is that?"

Friedrich der Grosse further presses Tirpitz's head on the ground, demanding an explanation. Victorious wanted to help but she knew she's powerless against someone like Friedrich der Grosse.

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I'm the shipgirl Tirpitz...from a world a bit different from here"

"You're also Tirpitz? What nonsense is that?"

Of course Friedrich der Grosse won't easily believe Tirpitz's claim about her identity.

"My body is human and I'm not made from magical cubes like you people! None of us makes sense!"

Tirpitz couldn't lift herself with how heavy Friedrich der Grosse pressing herself on her Tirpitz's mortal body.

"Killing her is no different from killing other humans" Prinz Eugen tried defending her

"I'm not fragile, you know. I'm a battleship too, you know" Tirpitz mumbled

"Besides if she dies then we might not know how to get back our Tirpitz"

"What are you talking about?"

"When Tirpitz disappeared, I saw her come out of the sea. Rather, she came out the same portal Tyrant used when we encountered her in the Norwegian sea"

Bismarck's fleet we only going to ambush a Siren fleet when their device activated and opened a rift to which Tyrant came out of.

"Friedrich der Grosse, she'd be a waste to be killed"

Prinz Eugen's regains her composure even with the injuries present.

"During the encounter in the Norwegian sea, the rift Tyrant appeared of is similar to where that girl popped off. That was during the time when Tirpitz disappeared"

"Hmm..."

"Tyrant knows her existence and who she is. We need her in one piece of we won't be able to find the connection to what lead Tirpitz disappear and this one appear"

Prinz Eugen tries to convince Friedrich der Grosse that Tirpitz is better left alive to search for a connection.

"Are you saying this outsider is going to be useful in helping us finding little Tirpitz?"

"Tyrant involved for a reason and that's what I'm trying to find out"

"..."

"...but I won't find that reason if Bismarck blows her head off"

Victorious further pursued Friedrich der Grosse to spare Tirpitz while Victorious awaits for the outcome, nervous at one corner.

"I'm sure you're unhappy as Bismarck that one of you kids disappeared"

"Well..."

"Tirpitz won't come back unless we figure out the mystery behind this...without blasting an innocent shipgirl to pieces"

"..." Friedrich der Grosse is still skeptical

"Can you bear seeing Bismarck sadder, longing for her missing little sister?"

Even thought Bismarck dislikes being treated as a child, that doesn't stop Friedrich der Grosse from treating her as one of her own children. Of course, that includes the rest of the fleet where several of them aren't too keen with the motherly affection.

"Tirpitz is also one of my children even if she runs away from me. That's why I'm upset she disappeared and it breaks my heart seeing my little Bismarck longing for her little sister"

As Friedrich der Grosse speaks with her "motherly heart", she releases Tirpitz and stands up. Free, Tirpitz, quickly regained balance and distanced herself after being assaulted by a terrifying battleship.

"Eugen, even though I was disappointed at you for being naughty I'm willing to hear you out because I'm your mother"

"..." Prinz Eugen faintly smiled

"If it means to return my child Tirpitz and make Bismarck happy again, I'm willing to hear you out"

Friedrich der Grosse is convinced by Prinz Eugen's reasoning why they need this Tirpitz alive rather than in pieces.

"My sweet child Tirpitz. I couldn't imagine what she's going through, lost and alone wherever she is" Friedrich der Grosse mumbles to herself

"What's her deal?" Tirpitz whispered

"Friedrich der Grosse is the biggest battleship and looks terrifying, but she acts like a overaffectionate mother to Iron Blood. Most of us aren't too fond of it, including me"

Prinz Eugen admitted she isn't comfortable with being treated as a daughter hunt she doesn't complain like her older sister Admiral Hipper.

"She may look scary but she has her soft side. Well, she is scary to anyone who isn't part of Iron Blood" Prinz Eugen giggled

This is the first time Tirpitz encountered the likes of Friedrich der Grosse and he first impression on her is not to be too close, sensing how she can be terrifying for if provoked.

"It breaks my heart as a mother for one of my beloved daughters to be taken"

Friedrich der Grosse turned to face Tirpitz who is being used a shield by a nervous Victorious.

"Tell me, what's your name? Tyrant seems to be urging Bismarck to hunt you down"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you"

"Oh please, I've seen unbelievable things"

"Then my name is Tirpitz, second of the Bismarck class battleship fighting under the Kriegsmarine"

Friedrich der Grosse had the same initial reaction as Victorious when she learned the outsider's name is Tirpitz. She went silent and stared blankly for more than a minute.

"That's her name, alright. Her rigging is also a proof" Prinz Eugen shrugged her shoulders

"Even though you're somewhat different to my child...the similarity in your cold expression is undeniable..."

Though Friedrich der Grosse isn't fully convinced the one Bismarck is hunting is another version of her missing sister.

"According to Bismarck, Tyrant told her that learning of the outsider's name will interest. Now I understood what she meant" Prinz Eugen rubbed her chin

"Even though you are another Tirpitz, what would Tyrant need from you? Perhaps you have something?"

Tirpitz shakes off the brief memory she had before being transported into another world and swallowed her breath.

"You mean like a dark magical cube?"

"Dark magical cube?" The three are confused

"You see..."

Tirpitz lead the three to where her rigging is being kept. She whistled for one of her fairies to come out that is mesmerized by a small mental cube eerily glowing with dark energy.

"A dark mental cube?! You had this whole time?! How come I didn't see it?"

Victorious grabs Tirpitz by the collar and angrily yelled at her, shaking her.

"Where did you get this?" Friedrich der Grosse snatched the cube from the fairy

"The moment I was swallowed by the sea"

Tirpitz recalled the moment she was lost from the rest of the fleet. She remembered seeing a bright light ahead and thinking it was an ally, Tirpitz sailed to the source only for the current to drag the helpless battleship.

"W-what the?! I can't get away!"

It was as if space was teared right before her and a figure clad in black emerged.

"Enemy?!"

Tirpitz prepared to fight, mistaking the figure for an Abyssal for it's dark military uniform and long white hair.

"This hull. I see, you're also...hmm. Interesting..."

"Ggh!"

Tirpitz used all her strength to maintain balance while preparing to open fire.

"My fire control isn't working? Of all times...! Screw this!

She couldn't even aim with her fire control malfunctioning in the worst timing so she went with the next thing...using her fists. Just as she clashed with the dark figure, it grabbed her...

"Wait, where you pulling me?!"

The figure dragged her and just before she is thrown into the rift, Tirpitz accidentally grabbed what the floating object in the dark figure's hand and then the fairies kept it secure while she was thrown away by violent waves.

"This gives me an idea to lure Tyrant out using her" Prinz Eugen hit her fist

"That's right. Lure her out using me - wait, what?!" Tirpitz realized

"Relax. You're just going to get her attention the next time she appears. You'll be fine unless someone like Roon doesn't get you first" Prinz Eugen chuckles

"You're going to use me as bait?!" Tirpitz id clearly against it

"You have the dark mental cube which is probably important to her"

Prinz Eugen cares very little that she plans to have Tirpitz be the bait to lure out the currently elusive Tyrant.

"Tyrant appeared the same exact way we those abominations. Perhaps that cube is a component to figuring out the reason behind the mysterious disappearance of our Tirpitz and the appearance of another Tirpitz"

"Don't worry, little one. I'm certain whatever Prinz Eugen have in mind won't involve your untimely death" Friedrich der Grosse sounded rather enthusiastic

"U-untimely death..."

Tirpitz turned pale just imagining a funeral...at the bottom of the ocean that is.

"T-tirpitz...?!" Victorious shakingly pointed at her hand holding the cube

The three backed away when Tirpitz's left hand with the cube's released dark light and turns her skin white starting from the fingertips, her nails turning dark and her skin changing to a pale white color.

"...!"

Prinz Eugen quickly snatched away the dark mental cube and seconds after losing it from Tirpitz's grasp, the latter's hand returned to normal.

"That was close..." Prinz Eugen sighs in relief

"Tirpitz, what just happened to your hand?"

"I don't know..."

Friedrich der Grosse frowned seeing how Tirpitz holding the dark mental cube filled with volatile energy from the Sirens have negative side effects on a different kind of shipgirl like Tirpitz.

**In an unknown location...**

After returning, Tyrant is visited by Code-T or nicknamed [Amber] by the shipgirls she encountered. The stoic and stern heavy cruiser finds the quiet battleship staring afar and not moving an inch.

"It seems you finally returned even after you lost the black mental cube, a component for creating a rift"

"Observer opened the rift but it took a while to ensure the breach will be stable" Tyrant responded

"You're planning something that aren't a part of your orders"

Amber is aware that Tyrant has her own intentions behind the orders given to her.

"Don't tell me you're planning to bring the two sisters together to speed up the process even though one of them...is yourself"

"..."

"You're going to push your other self past the limit by using the other one. Is that what you're aiming?"

"What if it is?" Tyrant slightly turned her head

"What's your intention of repeatedly pushing your alternate self?"

Tyrant doesn't like others questioning her motives but she remained tolerant of Amber's persistence.

"To complete the process"

"To complete the process? Tyrant, you're aiming for that?"

"That is correct. The Awakening protocol in my code can only be utilized when the mental cubes are fully synchronized" Tyrant is serious with her objective

"Your alternate ego automatically rejects you by her mental cube. How will you complete the process if the link couldn't even be established?"

Amber points out a serious problem in Tyrant's goal but the latter has little to no concern.

"I will have to drag the two sisters and force the reality in her. Will she accept it or will she reject it?"

"What if she breaks down and her mental cube becomes incapable of being part of the process?"

"You seem to be forgetting this is the version of myself in this present. I know the outcome because her actions directly lead to my existence"

Tyrant responded by reminding Amber that she will succeed since she knows how her other self behaves and how she will react.

"I cannot afford to fail or my sister's death will be in vain...and Iron Blood will never be spared"

"You..."

"...but the ultimate way is to protect The Key, the one who will pave the future for this timeline" Tyrant slightly sighs

"That's what angering the Sirens. G...wants to prevent The Key from being annihilated again"

"I envy the remaining hope in her eyes...even after the sacrifices and struggles"

Tyrant's fists loosened, displaying soft emotions even if her face doesn't express any.

"It still haunts you, doesn't it? The moment you took the life of your own sister"

"..."

"...Yet you still have that on your waist"

"It's a reminder..."

Amber looked at the coat of arms which Tyrant reflexively covered with her left hand.

"Observer caused your sin and yet you bend to her will. Then again, she doesn't even have full control over you"

"I suppose I have to owe it to G who override the control. I'll pay her back soon..."

"Observer isn't stupid. She'll realize she's using a puppet with loose strings"

"Even if she did, she can't use the failsafe program she installed in the case I refuse. G severed that too"

"Hmph..."

"We have to cut our conversation here. Observer is keeping an eye on me after unseen errors were detected in my program"

Without a word, Amber shrugs her shoulders and immediately took her leave. Tyrant then resumes her deep thought and blankly stared in the horizon.

**Kancolle side...**

Fully recovered from the last battle, Tirpitz immediately sharpens her skills in the preparation the next time she faces Tyrant whom who had defeated her once again.

"Someone who can overpower several shipgirls singlehandedly. That kind of terrifying power...is definitely the same as the other two like her"

Tirpitz, much like the others, at least encountered Amber and Ash once and even so...she immediately learned they're too much for shipgirls like her to handle. Frustrated, Tirpitz surrendered to the ground and punched it.

"...but no matter how strong I become...there's always a huge gap in our strength"

As Tirpitz's laments her inability to grow strong enough to defeat Tyrant, a figure shadowed her in her depressed state.

"Have you given up on something?"

Warspite bent her knees and warmly smiled at the mildly surprised Tirpitz.

"I haven't given up on anything. I'm just frustrated that I can't beat Tyrant"

"Frustration also leads to loss of hope"

"..." Tirpitz furrowed her eyebrows

"Don't you call yourself a battleship after suffering a measly defeat"

With a swift swing, Warspite slaps an off-guarded Tirpitz across the face.

"What was that all about, you old lady-"

Caught off-guard again, Warspite wrestles Tirpitz and pinned her down the ground, showing how she's capable of incapacitating a battleship as big as Tirpitz. To the latter's surprise, Warspite is incredibly fast and has a powerful lock for someone fragile and noble looking.

"You damn old lady-" She gets smacked by Warspite at the back of her head

"I may have fought longer than anyone in this base, but I'm certainly still in my youth"

"So you're a veteran, huh. Yet you can move faster than a trained battleship" Tirpitz's lips twitched

"That's because I've trained shipgirls myself, including the Bismarck class"

Warspite releases Tirpitz and dusts off her skirt, taking a relieved sigh after removing the dirt and dust.

"For someone with a conditioned body such as yours, you lack the combat experience. You're reaction and reflexes are quite slow"

"That's because my Bismarck puts me out off the heavy abd large battles most of the time. What kind of older sister orders her younger sister to stay put and not do a thing"

"Our Bismarck here did the same to our Tirpitz. She did it out of fear losing her only younger sister"

"Bismarck did that?"

Tirpitz then thought about her conversation with Bismarck the other day and is aware that the Bismarck here deeply cares for the Tirpitz here.

"Their quarrel got so badly they shot each other with live ammunition and was put out of duty for a whole week"

"I can imagine my Bismarck doing that to me..."

"Anyhow, It seems I have to properly train you on how to fight like a real battleship"

Warspite offered her guidance as an experienced trainer and mentor to several shipgirls, especially to battleships.

"Danke. I could use the guidance of the legendary Grand Old Lady"

Tirpitz tipped off her cap, appreciating Warspite's willingness to help her get stronger and fix the skills she needed in a battle.

**Later...**

Training in surface combat, Tirpitz almost collapsed on the surface water while Warspite is somewhat disappointed at Tirpitz's lack of stamina.

"How...how is an old battleship like you...could be this strong?"

"One's strength cannot be defined by their model and armaments. Even a little destroyer can possess the might of a battleship"

Warspite pointed her staff at Tirpitz who doesn't understand what she's saying at all.

"Tell me, why do you wish to defeat Tyrant other than she is naturally your enemy?"

"Why...I...wish to defeat Tyrant?"

"For you to seek strength, one must have a solid goal"

All this time, Tirpitz only thought of defeating Tyrant because she is a threat to Iron Blood and other shipgirls.

"...I want to know the truth about her" Tirpitz responded

"The truth, you say?"

"I want to know if she's really my Bismarck or not. I just want to know if the one who I've been fighting is my own sister"

"If you confirmed Tyrant is your older sister, would you sink her for the lives she has taken?"

Tirpitz fell quiet, hesitating whether she has the resolve to sink her one opponent.

"I...don't know..." Tirpitz bit her lip

"You lack the solid resolve. You can't overcome your opponent with strength alone"

Warspite shakes her head, somewhat disappointed that Tirpitz plans to face a merciless opponent with doubt in her heart. With a fragile resolve like that...Tirpitz would never bear her enemy.

"...but it's not what truly scares you, is it?" Warspite easily noticed

"Yeah. Tyrant being my sister isn't the one that scares me"

"Then what is?"

"..."

"With a fragile will like that...you're better off dead..."

Even if it's rather harsh coming from Warspite, Tirpitz remained quiet knowing those words at the truth. Surrendering to be emotions in the midst of the battlefield also meant surrendering to death.

"Tirpitz, doubt leads to death. Once you aim your guns, you must open fire. Your opponent will not hesitate..."

"..."

"You must accept what you have been rejecting"

Despite understanding that, Tirpitz's heart is still shrouded in doubt and fear of herself. If she cannot remove the gloom in her heart, she could never achieve her goal.

* * *

**EXTRA**

Within the unforgiving sea, Tyrant stood still in the freezing water around her. She remained still, letting the faint snow piles up on top of her cap and on her shoulder. It was no natural snow but she felt the same winter she has experienced in the past.

"This feels awfully nostalgic..."

She lifted her left hand only to remove her glove and let the tiny drops of snow make contact with her skin even though her senses could barely differentiate between what's cold and what's not.

"The north, huh. It's been a long time...yet these memories remained fresh"

Inserting the glove back in her hand, Tyrant lazily turns her head towards the Sirens storing energy at a pillar-like device that when opening, pure energy condensed in a cube shaped form.

[How's the progress in your next scheme, Tyrant?]

Observer contacted her while she is in the middle of another deep thought, a trait of the Sirens she oftenly resents.

"The device will be fully operational in 52 hours. Though there's one component missing"

[The dark cube currently in the possession of the parallel Tirpitz]

"Yes. It's a component I must retrieve in order stabilize the breach"

[What exactly is your purpose for this scheme of yours. While there are no errors in your cube...you've been raising suspicions]

"My purpose is to deal with the two Bismarck class myself. I've grown tired of restraining myself against them"

[There's more to it, isn't it? You spoke to Code-T but I couldn't extract the data of your conversation]

Tyrant is unsurprised that Observer discovered she had a secret conversation with Code-T. The Siren had been keeping a close eye that Tyrant's movements is monitored by her.

"T doesn't like being eavesdropped. Our discussion is insignificant to your interests"

[Heh~ Being secretive now, are we?]

"Unfortunately, I simply don't have the information you seek, Observer"

The two sides fell quiet for a moment until Tyrant raised her head to inform Observer of her next objective.

"The stolen black mental cube emitted a signal, a homing beacon as one would call it"

[Then where is the exact location?]

"Shetland Islands, in an Anchorage of the Royal navy"

[Then there's no time to waste, isn't it? You must retrieve the cube...the one you carelessly lost]

"Then I will mobilize a fleet to raid the anchorage. The shipgirls stationed there will be troublesome but it is the other Tirpitz I need"

Tyrant planned to bring along some of the Siren ships currently in the north on order to use them to deal against the Royal navy shipgirls while she retrieves the cube from the other Tirpitz.

"Though Bismarck would get alerted. Is it alright?"

[Its more than alright. Two birds with one stone as the humans say] Observer giggled

"Then I have to lure Bismarck at the same time as well, huh. It won't be difficult seeing she decided to become active"

[I know you have your own motives but I'm rather interested to see it through]

As Observer seemingly teases her again, Tyrant disconnects from the communication and sighs, weary of the Siren's sarcasm and mockery.


	11. Ulterior Motives

**Author:** This chapter focused on the Azur Lane side so next chapter will focus on the Kancolle side which will explain what lead to "the last part"

By the way, I'm going to participate in the Fall 2019 event to get me some sweet Aussie cruiser. Oh and Houston too...

I'm also currently in the Philippines for the SEA Games and will travel to Australia for certain reasons after the sports event.

* * *

_You can't hide forever..._

Bismarck impatiently taps the top of her wooden desk, her eye fixated on the map right in front of her. Specifically, she is staring at the locations circled with a red marker.

"Lord Bismarck?"

U-556 tilts her head as Bismarck hadn't spoken a work for ten minutes, completely silently staring at the map and pictures in front of her.

"Eugen had been sneaking out a few times now. Why would she head towards Royal navy waters. It can't possibly because of that Prince of Wales since she's stationed somewhere else"

Bismarck removed the possibility that Prinz Eugen had been leaving too often lately just to bother Prince of Wales since the latter's location is somewhere else.

"You confirmed spotting Friedrich der Grosse trailing after Prinz Eugen yesterday, right?"

"Yes. She followed Prinz Eugen just as she left the base" The U-boat eagerly nodded

(Though the two returned together according to Z23)

Bismarck doesn't want to think that the two are cooperating with each other for an unknown motive since she wanted to trust her fellow Iron Blood shipgirls.

"Ireland. What would Eugen be doing in Ireland? Specifically in Shetland Islands..."

Bismarck rubbed her chin, digging information from her memory but the only thing that came to mind is that Roon checked there but the target is nowhere to be found.

"Lord Bismarck?"

"How could...one measly outsider...perfectly hide herself. Not even the other navies had spotted an unknown battleship"

It infuriates Bismarck to how her fleet failed to track down and locate the unknown battleship whom she is targeting ever since their brief encounter.

"Just who is keeping her hidden all this time?"

"Lord Bismarck, I don't personally believe one of us is capable of treason. We, Iron Blood, have sworn loyalty to our nation" U-556 raised her hand

"That's what I like to believe" Bismarck takes a deep sigh

"What if it's one of the Royal navy instead? Lord Bismarck, didn't she escape to the direction leading to Royal navy waters?"

Bismarck had thought of that possibility as well but she doubted any of the Royal navy shipgirls would easily take in an unknown battleship with a hint of suspicion.

"Wait..."

Remembering something, Bismarck duh through the papers scattered on her desk, looking a certain information.

"Victorious..."

One of the notable shipgirls stationed in Shetland Islands is the aircraft carrier Victorious who prevented Roon from talking around the anchorage, especially in the storage area.

"Lady Tirpitz's loud and persistent friend who keeps threatening to bomb her?"

"The fleet there regularly patrols the sea day and night and not a single one spotted an unknown battleship crossing their waters"

Bismarck directed her suspicion on the Royal Navy shipgirls in Shetland Islands.

"Are they...hiding the target?!" U-556 guessed what Bismarck is suspecting

"I can't jump to conclusions until I speak with Victorious myself"

Bismarck directed her finger to Shetland Islands, an area where someone should have seen an unknown shipgirl sailing.

(What was Eugen doing in Ireland for her to sneak off. Is this one of her games again?)

Shaking her head, Bismarck knows how difficult it is to guess Prinz Eugen's thoughts knowing her personality.

**Later...**

Friedrich der Grosse casually enters Bismarck's office bringing her afternoon snacks she made. With a proud and bright expression, she greeted the duty-focused Bismarck. Her smile disappeared when she noticed Bismarck is investigating the Royal Navy base in Shetland islands, the one where the other Tirpitz is hiding.

"My, what do we have here?"

Gently putting down the snacks, Friedrich der Grosse acted she is oblivious to what Bismarck is investigating. Bismarck is keen on observing how people speak and act, easily distinguishing the slightest suspicion.

"Eugen have been sneaking off to a Royal navy base"

"Little Eugen?" Friedrich der Grosse continued the act

"The U-boats reported they repeatedly spotted Eugen heading towards the same direction"

(I suppose we forgot to account the Wolfpack constantly patrolling)

Friedrich der Grosse never thought Bismarck quickly figured out about where Prinz Eugen had been going lately. It will be a matter of time before Bismarck discovers that the other Tirpitz is in the Royal navy anchorage she has been investigating.

"I can't believe Eugen had been scheming behind my back. If it's proven she's an accomplice of the outsider...then I have to punish her"

(Oh. That's not good...)

With Bismarck starting to close in to where the other Tirpitz is being kept, Friedrich der Grosse knew the outsider might not be able to return to her world if Bismarck realizes the one she had been chasing is another version of her sister.

"Should you really be focusing on this right now?"

"Hmm?"

"Bismarck, we have bigger problems with Tyrant doing something in the north again"

"That's true...by I'm curious to what she meant when she said I should find out who the outsider is"

"Can you really trust the word of an enemy? Tyrant is a shipgirl allied with the Sirens"

"..."

"Unless you know something about her that we don't?"

Friedrich der Grosse implied her suspicion on what Bismarck knows about their dreaded enemy. Bismarck's hand tensing up is enough to evidence to tell that the answer is a "yes".

"That or you're getting any lead you could get even if it's from someone you hate"

"Tyrant may seem devoid of emotion but I know a liar when I see one"

Bismarck turned her head towards the research battleship as if she's implying directly towards her.

"U-47's pack detected Siren activity in the northern fjords. Siren forces have gathered as if Tyrant is planning an attack" Friedrich der Grosse quickly changed the topic

"..."

"Even Graf Zeppelin agrees that we should focus on predicting Tyrant's next move"

"That's true...but Tyrant had gone quiet that it's obvious something is amiss"

Even just by observing, Friedrich der Grosse sensed that Bismarck holds more than a grudge against a Tyrant. As if there's a connection of some sort.

"While she's busy with the Royal navy, I narrowed the possible location where the outsider is hiding" Bismarck pointed on a specific location

"Ireland? What would an outsider be doing in Royal navy territory?"

"Judging from the first and last encounter two weeks ago, the outsider fled to Royal navy waters. I had Roon keep an eye on Eugen so I will investigate the site myself"

"You don't have to waste your energy on what might be a wild goose chase. I can investigate this matter-"

"If she's hiding within the Royal navy and normal humans, she won't be able to get away...because I'm the only one who can recognize her at first glance"

Bismarck felt it's a mistake sending Roon in the first place as she sent someone who might be blending in as an ordinary human knowing Iron Blood won't recognize her.

(Well, things turned to worse. Bismarck decided to handle this herself...)

It proved impossible to redirect Bismarck's focus as the latter had grown impatient that the outsider remained hidden for two weeks.

"Friedrich der Grosse, why do it seem like you're diverting my attention myself. Just two days ago, you wanted to hunt the outsider as well"

Bismarck stood up, sparking her suspicion on Friedrich der Grosse faster than the latter could expect.

"Don't be mistaken, Bismarck. More than the outsider, I wanted to punish the battleship who bullied my destroyer children. Not to mention...killed one"

Not only Bismarck but even Friedrich der Grosse holds a grudge against Tyrant for hurting the destroyers who she sees as dear children. Bismarck lightened up, convinced that Friedrich der Grosse wants payback for the previous attacks on Iron Blood.

"I see..."

"By the way, isn't Roon a bit unhappy you took her off the manhunt operation?"

"She is"

"Well that girl can't really complain even if she's unhappy"

At the very least, Friedrich der Grosse is glad that Bismarck decided to cancel Roon's mission but the bigger problem now is that Bismarck suspected the other Tirpitz is hiding somewhere in Royal navy territory which explains why Iron Blood failed to locate her.

**Shetland Islands...**

The air around had grown colder even though winter season has yet to arrive. Tirpitz curled up by the heater while Victorious struggles to drag her away.

"Nngh! Move, you oversized battleship!"

"I refuse!"

Victorious uses up all of her strength to drag Tirpitz but the latter proved to be unbelievably stubborn and heavy.

"You're the Lonely Queen of the North. You're supposed to be immune to even the Arctic!"

"Just because I spent a lot of time in the cold doesn't mean I like it there"

Tirpitz pointed out that even if she can withstand the cold and freezing weather more than any shipgirl, she hated being stuck in the northern fjords.

"Besides I really can't go outside. The Eugen here said Bismarck is closing in to my location"

"That's true. They're starting to find out but that doesn't mean you shouldn't move!"

Tirpitz remained stubborn and refused to budge no matter how much Victorious pulls her with all of her might.

"Bismarck already suspected you're within Royal navy territory"

"..."

"You won't be able to fool her like Roon"

"You're right. Bismarck knows what I look like. One look and I'm dead meat"

Tirpitz shakes her head, remembering her brief encounter with the Bismarck of Iron Blood. She found herself transported to an unfamiliar world and the first thing that happened to her is a furious Bismarck shooting her out of nowhere.

"I'm sure it will be bad if Bismarck realizes you're another Tirpitz" Victorious pointed

"Why is that?"

"Knowing that woman, I don't think she'd be too happy she has another sister from a different world"

"Can't she at least hear my side?"

"She probably will if you can beat her in a fight. Bismarck doesn't listen to anyone whose weaker than her and she's the strongest in Iron Blood"

"I barely beat my own sister. How am I supposed to beat this one?!"

The only way for Bismarck to listen to her is by proving hrr strength which won't be an easy task since Tirpitz admitted she's not as strong her sister. Aside from that, she doesn't even know whether the Bismarck in Iron Blood has the same strength or greater than her Bismarck.

"It can't be helped. You have to prove you're not a Siren by fighting her head on"

"Impossible. Completely impossible"

"Don't be so pessimistic! It's not that hard to prove that you're not a Siren and you didn't do anything"

"..."

"Why are you giving up so easily? My Tirpitz had more confidence"

"I'm not giving up yet. It's just that even though the Bismarck here is different...I can't help but think she's technically still my sister"

"It's kind of awkward for you, huh"

Victorious crossed her arms and tilted her head back and forth, aware that it's difficult to deal with the situation of sisters from different worlds.

"I bet if I meet another Illustrious, I'd feel awkward too. What's my dear older soster like in your world?"

"Beats me. I never met her"

"Heh?! Why?"

"I don't know every single goddamn carrier in the Royal navy even if I'm a magnet for dive bombers. Besides, I'm not the sociable one in the Kriegsmarine and I can't even initiate a conversation!"

Tirpitz somewhat reluctantly admitted she lacks the social skills to connect with a lot of people. It's been a while since Tirpitz raised her voice and honestly speak out about herself.

"Why are you two so loud?!"

Prince of Wales barged in and both yelled at the speechless Victorious and Tirpitz.

"You're...that Prince of Wales..." Tirpitz barely remembered her name

"Why are you relaxed when Bismarck already knows you're in Ireland?"

Prince of Wales frowned at how Tirpitz doesn't look to worried that the leader of Iron Blood is close on learning of her exact location.

"Because she isn't running away" Victorious responded instead

"Huh?"

"Running away from someone who'd chase me no matter where I hide won't solve anything so I took Victorious' advice to face her one she finds me"

"Face Bismarck? Are you out of your mind?!"

"What choice do I have? If I want to clarify that I'm not real an enemy and this is all just a misunderstanding, I have to fight her head-on"

"You're up against the leader of Iron Blood. You'll get bloody beaten"

Just like Victorious, Prince of Wales doesn't believe Tirpitz can take on Bismarck or even fight her on equal footing.

"Why are you here anyway?" Tirpitz crossed her arms

"My sister and I wants to investigate the black mental cube. The one you accidentally stole from Tyrant"

"Oh. You mean this thing?"

Tirpitz casually brings out the cube radiating with ominous energy and showed it to her, shocking both Prince of Wales and Victorious as Tirpitz doesn't seem to care about the risk of holding an unknown material.

"W-why are you holding it like it's nothing?! Don't just casually touch it with your bare hands" Prince of Wales panicked

"I had my fairies watch over it but they act weird just by looking at it for a minute"

As if deliberately getting on Prince of Wales' nerves, Tirpitz tossed the cube in the air and catch it back and forth.

"Don't just play with it like a toy! What if it explodes or something?!" Victorious snatched away the cube

Prince of Wales inspected it while it remained in Victorious' hands, somewhat anxious at how unstable it looks from the outside.

"For all we know, Tyrant might be looking for it. You said she opened a portal to your world which is how she dragged you here"

"I don't think Tyrant needs it to travel from one world to another. She came back after all" Prince of Wales rubbed her chin

(I don't know who this Tyrant is, but I feel like she's bad news and I don't want to involve myself) Tirpitz swallowed her breath

"Someone from the navy could figure out what this thing do and why Tyrant has this thing"

Victorious gently puts down the cube on the center of the table, the three fixating their eyes on it.

"You shouldn't really be touching it, you know. Last time you did, your hands turned white and stuff"

"What?" Prince of Wales wasn't informed of that

"I'm not really sure but the energy inside this thing resonated with my other self...a monster who I wish I could forget"

Tirpitz clutched the sleeve on her arm, uneasy at the memory of the Beast who mercilessly fought against the shipgirls she once called comrades.

"It has side effects on you, huh. Then it's more reason to study more about this cube-"

Just as Prince of Wales pointed at the silent cube, it suddenly glowed brighter, blinking several times. Nervous, the three slowly backed away at the sudden reaction from the mysterious mental cube.

"Wales, what did you do?" Victorious trembled

"Nothing. I didn't even touched it!" Wales instinctively grabbed the hilt of her sword

The cube released a shockwave strong enough to knock back the three shipgirls and seconds later...it fired a dark beam piercing the ceiling and blowing a hole to the roof.

"That can't be good..." Victorious swallowed her breath

Due to the spontaneous reaction, the source of the energy burst became visible and detectable to the one who once wielded the cube.

"Hmm? The energy just now...it's from the mental cube that Tirpitz took from me. She must have triggered it again"

Even with dive bombers swarming the sky, Tyrant ignored the falling bombs and shells. She has little to no interest on the Iron Blood fleet that intercepted her.

"Don't you lose focus now, Tyrant!" Graf Zeppelin launched another squadron after the previous one returned to the flight deck

"Is Bismarck coming here any sooner? Because I don't have time to waste on an incomplete aircraft carrier who doesn't even have torpedo bombers"

Being personally insulted, Graf Zeppelin directed all of her attacks towards Tyrant who shrugged off her bombs.

"I don't have time for a worthless aircraft carrier. I have to go to Shetland Islands"

"The Royal navy? What do you want from them"

"It's none of your concern but if you wish to find out, tell Bismarck she should hurry up before I reduce the anchorage to ruins"

Siren ships forced Graf Zeppelin to focus on defense when they focused their fire on her while Tyrant turns her back on Graf Zeppelin.

"Don't run away, coward!"

"Every Iron Blood I meet keeps saying that..."

Tyrant shakes her head, clearly weary how whenever she leaves a fight against another Iron Blood, they all shout the same phrase towards her.

"That kind of thinking is what turned Iron Blood into history. Everyone, especially my dear sister...they're all the same"

Just as she abandoned the fight to focus on her main objective, one Siren ship reported spotting Bismarck finally arriving to the scene.

"Two birds with one stone. Right, Observer..."

She knew just making a move would cause Bismarck to pursue her no matter where she is and that flaw is what Tyrant exploited to finish her two objectives in one run.

"Bismarck, Tyrant is heading to Shetland islands. I think there's something there she's looking for" Graf Zeppelin quickly informed her

"What?!"

"She wants you to go after her. It might be a trap"

"Trap or not, I will not let her do as she pleases!"

Without hesitation, Bismarck chose to pursue Tyrant who already fled towards the Royal navy territory.

_Purifier, all that's left is on your side..._

Tyrant is approaching Royal navy waters, the escorting Sirens dealing with the defenses and responding shipgirls. A loud alarm rung out throughout the base, informing of another enemy attack.

"Tyrant's here! She really must be after the cube!" Prince of Wales rushed to intercept her

"Tirpitz, stay-"

Before Victorious could order the other Tirpitz, the latter quickly disobeyed and run past her to fetch her rigging and join in the battle as well.

"Aaaaaaah! You German blockhead!"

Victorious snapped in anger as she run to join in the battle as well. Prince of Wales quickly jumped and transformed her ship into her rigging, the battlecruiser rushing at top speed.

"Tyrant!"

Prince of Wales yelled at the top of her lungs, making Tyrant turned her head towards her. She viewed the Royal navy battlecruiser as little threat and only a nuisance to be intention in tjr anchorage.

"...?!"

The laid-back and confident battleship let Prince of Wales rush towards her where both of their sabers clashed.

"Eugen's little friend. I genuinely didn't expect you here"

A dangerous enemy is right in front of her so Prince of Wales swung her sword with the intention of not allowing her to counter attack.

"You're quite vicious, huh. I see now why Eugen likes to tease you"

"...?!"

Prince of Wales jumped back when Tyrant spoke like she's aware of who she is outside of combat, even mentioning that Prinz Eugen likes teasing her.

"You don't happen to have the black mental cube, do you? It's a bit important to me"

"I don't have it and even if I do, I won't let you have it!"

Both quadruple turrets opened fire but the attack did little damage to piece through Tyrant's defenses.

"You have to get through me if you want the black mental cube!"

"I didn't come here to waste my time fighting you. Now where's the mental cube-"

Tyrant slapped away an incoming shell witj the back of her hand, sighing at how she is interrupted by a barrage from the starboard side.

"Is this what you're looking for, bastard!"

Tirpitz raised her hand, showing the cube to Tyrant who switched her attention to her.

"Idiot! Why did you join the fight with the cube?" Prince of Wales swung her sword ij the air

"To keep her out from attacking the anchorage. She'd mow everyone down and decimate the base if I left it there. This is what she's after so she won't care about anything else"

"You guessed right, Tirpitz from another world" Tyrant slowly clapped

"...?!"

Tyrant made it known that she's aware who "the outsider" is even though she never met Tirpitz after causing her to be transported to another world.

"I know who you are. One look at your rigging made it obvious. I can recognize what's similar to my own after all"

"You know me...so why did you drag me to this world?"

"Out of curiosity, I suppose. I wanted to see what happens to if I switch two parallel version of the same existence"

Tyrant crossed her arms with both index fingers pointing out at the direction idicstong the "switch" she was referring.

"Just like the Tirpitz from this world, she grew accustomed and blended in well with tje other shipgirls much like you here. She even rushed to save your Bismarck and a Russian I don't know"

"Sis..." Tirpitz's hands shook

"So you're the reason of this phenomenon!" Prince of Wales clenched her fist

"You could say that but I'm just testing out the experiment"

"It's because of you the Bismarck here is hunting me down like a most wanted suspect"

Furious towards the cause of her situation, Tirpitz opened for and so did Prince of Wales.

"I don't have time for that battlecruiser"

Tyrant signalled some humanoid Sirens to target Prince of Wales so she she could handle Tirpitz without any outside interference. With the 'unrelated party' occupied, she set her gaze on the nervous Tirpitz.

"You have fighting experience, huh. I bet your Bismarck is a much better sister than the one here"

"...?"

"Maybe the Bismarck here could learn a thing or two on how not to be a neglectful sister!"

"You obviously have a deep history with the Bismarck here. Something personal from your past, huh"

Tirpitz saw through Tyrant's warmth devoided eyes, noticing loneliness and regret spilling out from every word she speaks. It was a familiar sense of regret.

"You would never understand what I have seen and went through. The sacrifices I made could never be understood...even by another Tirpitz..."

"You know I think you didn't just drag me here out curiosity. There's something else you wanted"

Tirpitz couldn't accurately guess but it's what she speculated from what Tyrant said to her.

"You guessed right, other Tirpitz"

"...?"

"There is something that I want"

Tyrant didn't bother denying or confusing Tirpitz so she admitted she guessed right but she doesn't want to answer the whole truth. To her, there was no need to reveal her motives to someone who has little to no involvement.

"Something...I wanted to change"

With a quick charge, Tirpitz is unable to react when Tyrant rushed towards her. She couldn't react in time to defend herself from the downwards slash of her saber. Tyrant only managed to slash through Tirpitz's shoulder as the latter moved her body back in desperation to dodge the incoming blade.

"...?!"

Tyrant quick grabbed the cube Tirpitz lost in her grip when blood bursts out her torn skin. While the wound isnt fatal, Tirpitz covered her shoulder with her hand, biting her lip to suppress the pain of being slashed by what felt like heated steel.

"I know where you are from the beginning because you have this with you" Tyrant raised her hand holding the cube

"Then why didn't you come after me earlier?"

"I was busy with the preparations"

"Pre...parations?"

"It's a surprise that involves this cube and...the special guest late to the party"

Tyrant looked towards the right and so did Tirpitz. The latter dropped her jaw and let out a brief scream of shock when a dead serious Bismarck rushed to their direction.

"That's-!"

Bismarck quickly recognized the other Tirpitz as the outsider she encountered during the mission where her Tirpitz disappeared.

"I finally found you, coward!"

"It took you a while, Bismarck"

"Tyrant?!"

With two important targets, Bismarck is unsure which one she should face. She wanted to deal with both but it just impossible as of the moment.

"I heard you're still looking for your sister. There's one here but she's _another sister_"

"Tyrant, don't you dare run away this time"

"I'm not here to run away. I'm here to reunite you with your little sister. You know, the one that disappeared during a stormy mission"

"It was your doing...?!"

"Yeah. You should have seen the look in her face-"

Bismarck opened fire without letting Tyrant finish her words and opened fire again while Tyrant defends herself. Furious, she prepared for another salvo towards her only for Tyrant to charge at her at an incredible speed.

"You want to see your sister again. Then I'll grant your wish..."

Tyrant grabbed Bismarck's forearm, tightly enough so she couldn't escape from her grasp. With the black mental cube, Tyrant had it release energy which synchronized with a device in device that manifested out of thin air above them.

"Tyrant!"

With a flash of dark light, Bismarck closed her eyes and all of her senses are shutdown in an instant.

"...?"

When Bismarck opened her eyes again, she found herself standing in a different dimension. The skies had turned red that reflected on the surface water and the her surroundings been engulfed in darkness. She looked left and right, but not a single living being is present.

"Bismarck?"

Bismarck turned her head around when a familiar voice spoke her name from behind. To her shock, she spoke the name of who called her. She shakes her head, in disbelief over the source of the voice.

"Tir...pitz?!"

She isn't mistaken. The one in front of her...is the sister she had been searching for ever since her disappearance. Bismarck doesn't know what happened and how she got there, but her younger sister is right before her, wearing the same surprised expression as her.

_Now that you two are here, shall we start?_


	12. Your True Self

**Author:** I planned to upload this yesterday but my weekend got busy (by busy I meant I was drunk yesterday) so I had to delay it until Tuesday. I will make some changes in the chapter within this week.

* * *

_Now then, shall we start?_

Tirpitz sat by the port, using her cap as a substitute fan to cool herself down. Not only she's exhausted from Warspite's harsh training, she isn't used to hot climates. Her body isn't suited outside of the Atlantic.

"Is this your limit, Tirpitz?"

Warspite stood in front of her, both of her hands on her mast staff. She looked at the German battleship with disappointment, seeing little improvement on her.

"How can you face your worst enemy if you allow yourself to go as far as this?"

"..."

"Tirpitz, you lack the intent to kill Tyrant. You wished to defeat her...without sinking her"

No matter what Warspite tells her or does, Tirpitz couldn't push herself past her doubts and it infuriates Warspite.

"You could never emerge as the victor with a naive thinking like that"

"I know that..."

"You were made to fight in the war, born out of your people's collective thoughts. If they were to see you know, I'm certain they'd be disappointed"

No matter how harsh Warspite lectures her, Tirpitz barely reacts or even look at her in the eyes.

"A resolve to not to kill is admirable but can be taken advantage by your opponent"

"..."

"If a battleship like you who is born into this world for the sole purpose of fighting hesitates against a ruthless opponent...then you fail in your sole purpose"

Still, Tirpitz didn't react to her cruel words, something that Warspite wishes to change. She wanted Tirpitz to understand her lectures and scoldings but Tirpitz herself is swallowed by her own doubt.

"I'm a failure as a battleship of Iron Blood. I'm well aware of that" Tirpitz clenched her fists

"..."

"I couldn't do anything when Tyrant cut down of my comrades"

"You could have done something. You could have fought back or you could have interfered...her you didn't choose to do anything" Warspite returned her words

"...?!"

"You're willing to sacrifice the people around you just to spare your own emotions in your doubts"

"That's not-"

"Then what is, Tirpitz? What shrouded your mind with doubt?"

Warspite turned her back on Tirpitz, urging the latter to speak out the honest thoughts she shoved in the corner of her mind. As long as Tirpitz refused to speak out what's truly in her thoughts, she wouldn't reach far in her current state.

"My complicated relationship with my sister. We may not see each other eye to eye...but I just couldn't bring myself to sink her"

"Emotional attachment, huh. That is difficult..."

"You're right. I'm a failure for letting Tyrant keep beating me just because I believe she's my sister..."

While Warspite is harsh towards Tirpitz for her own sake, she couldn't help but be empathetic to her situation. Tyrant could be another version of Iron Blood's Bismarck, a pure shipgirl twisted by frustration and regret.

"Which do you value the most? Your sister or your comrades?"

"...?"

"You have to choose whom do you wish to protect. If not...then it just shows how you can never protect anyone dear to you"

"Warspite..."

"Never let yourself be held down by so called limitations. You have to go further or you will remain trapped in your doubts, Tirpitz. For the sake of those who you wish to protect..."

There's so much Warspite can do for Tirpitz. Finding the resolve to face Tyrant with the intent of sinking her is something Tirpitz can do for herself. It's a will she must muster for the people she value the most.

**Later...**

Nagato browse through the different post-sortie reports of the Maizuru fleet about recent activities of the Siren Purifier. While the smiling Siren hasn't gone on an offensive ever since the last encounter with Tyrant, she remained active in the open seas.

"Do you recognize what she's doing?"

Nagato gave more pictures to Tirpitz for her to analyze what Purifier had been doing for the past two days.

"Purifier is always sent out by Observer in battles. This is the first time she had gone passive. At least according to my experience in Iron Blood"

Though among the pictures, Tirpitz is interested in what seems to resemble a black cube in her hand.

"She's holding a mental cube...but it's dark. The ones used to create shipgirls like me are brimming with light energy"

Tirpitz slightly pressed her hand on her chest, the mental cube not only an essential material needed to create shipgirls from her world but serves as their "core".

"Can you think of any reason why?" Nagato is curious about the black cube

"No. I've never seen Purifier use one or even Tyrant. They're obviously not going to use it to create a shipgirl..."

"The Abyssals gathered to where this Purifier here. Maybe it's because of the cube?" Nagato speculated

"I can't say for certain. Both of our enemies works very differently. Still, the fact Purifier has a black mental cube and doing unknown tests is very alarming"

"Black mental cube, huh..." Nagato rubbed her chin

"All I know about it is that I think I saw Tyrant using one a long time ago"

Tirpitz worried what kind of experiment Purifer had been doing using the black mental cube. While Tirpitz has little to no knowledge about the black mental cube, she witnessed Tyrant used one once.

"Sirens are hard to deal with when my wolrd can't even understand their nature and origin"

"Same goes with the Abyssals here. They are still full of mysteries"

As the two cross their arms, having little clue to what a Siren and Abyssals doing together when they are two completely different beings.

"This one. She kind of looks like Friedrich der Grosse"

Tirpitz suddenly pointed a picture of Battleship Princess whom, to Tirpitz's perspective, has a slight resemblance to Friedrich der Grosse.

"Friedrich who?" Nagato raised an eyebrow

"She's a research shipgirl or a shipgirl who never historically existed outside of blueprints. She's based on the H-class battleships, the supposed successors of the Bismarck class"

"Our Tirpitz mentioned something about that a long time ago. Something about Germany wanting to complete a battleship they failed to build in the old war"

"Even if our wars are different, the history it stemmed is still the same..."

Tirpitz smiled, bitter at how the tragic history of the old war is the same in both worlds even if the new war that came from it is greatly different.

"Battleship Princess is one of the worst Princess we encountered. Not only she possessed high firepower but her armor is greater than any battleship"

"A thick wall, huh..."

"Since the Abyssals have been active and that Purifer conducting experiments, I arranged a fleet to put a stop whatever they are doing"

Nagato showed Tirpitz the details of the Maizuru fleet's next mission, intercepting Purifier. About ten shipgirls are part of the operation, Bismarck included.

"Secretary ship, may I request something?" Tirpitz stood up

"What is it?"

"I wish to be part of the next operation too"

"Tirpitz...?"

"I want to know about the black mental cube and what a Siren like Purifier doing. I want to confirm whether this is related to how I ended up here"

"I see. You want to know if facing that Siren will give you a clue on how to return"

"Nelson said Tyrant had to do something about how I got here and Tyrant brought Purifier with her. I want to learn how they pulled me in this world"

If Tirpitz let this chance slip by, it might take a long time before another one comes and she isn't going to slip the perfect chance right before her.

"If that's the case, then I'll allow you to take part in this operation along with the others"

"Really?"

"Yeah. This is a chance for us as well. A chance to return our Tirpitz here"

Other than this Tirpitz's sake, Nagato wanted to take this chance as well to find out how to return their Tirpitz.

"I'm sure you miss your own world now. Your friends and your sister. I'm sure they're worried about you"

"Friends and sister, huh? I don't know about that. To me they are allies and not friends. Don't even get me started with my sister"

Tirpitz turned her head away, stating she viewed her fellow Iron Blood ships as merely allies and nothing close like friends. It gets complicated when her sister is mentioned.

"You're afraid to get attached, don't you?"

"...?"

"Even I am afraid to get attached to other people. Because they might not be there the next day"

In a way, Nagato understood what Tirpitz felt but this made only Tirpitz frown as she dislikes other people trying to understand her or attempt to break through her cold exterior.

"You can't keep yourself in, Tirpitz. Sometimes you have to open your arms and accept the truth"

"The truth... is what I'm afraid of accepting"

Tirpitz loosened herself, speaking out her inner thought which she doesn't do to everyone around her.

**Later that night...**

Turning her head left and right, Tirpitz relives her past battles within her dream. Something she couldn't even escape in her sleep.

_I'm sorry..._

_I'm sorry..._

_I'm sorry..._

What lied before her is not a battle but someone who succumbed to despair while repeatedly apologizing.

"Who are you? Why do you keep apologizing?"

As she tried to approach whoever is repeatedly apologizing, the scenario changed when she is about to reach out her hand.

"Tirpitz..."

She turned her head and saw Bismarck, injured but wearing a saddened expression.

"Sister..."

Bismarck stood still while Tirpitz doesn't understand the reason behind her sadness.

"All I wanted was to protect Iron Blood...and you, but I couldn't do both"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tirpitz, you're the one person I would never raise my guns against...but sacrifices had to be made"

"So it resulted to my death..."

"To a degree...the Tirpitz I've known died during that day"

Bismarck lowered her head, expressing her grief to an event Tirpitz is unaware of.

"You wanted to protect Iron Blood yet you became their pawn, fighting and killing our fellow Iron Blood"

"..."

"Why would you turn against the nation you swore to protect?"

Tirpitz clenched her fists, demanding the truth from a projection of Bismarck that Tirpitz believes is from a near future.

"Sacrifices had to be made but it wasn't me who made the ultimate sacrifice"

"What do you mean?"

"Tirpitz, what stands before you right now is the remnant data of Bismarck inside Tyrant's mental cube"

"Then why can I see and talk to you?"

"You synchronized with her mental cube because you two possess the same wavelength"

With a straight face, Bismarck admits she isn't just an ordinary projection but the projection of what's left in the mental cube of Bismarck.

"Tirpitz, I'm sorry you had to face Tyrant as she is. I don't wish for you to realize who she is but it will be inevitable in what's to come"

"What's going to happen? Please tell me"

"Tirpitz, my sister, just know that you are dear to me and I will never harm you...even until to the very end"

"Big sister?"

With a sorrowful smile, Bismarck disappeared right before her without even telling more of the truth to Tirpitz, frustrating the latter who is forced to wake up again.

"Another dream where I'm pulled out..."

She woke up in the middle of night, thinking about what the Bismarck in her dream is trying to tell her. It puzzled her to why Bismarck looked at her with such sorrow and regret when the Bismarck she knows is always stoic and serious.

"Damn these thoughts..."

She stood up and left her room, heading to the beach to have some time to think alone...but she isn't alone.

"Bismarck?"

Bismarck is already there, gazing at the starry night until Tirpitz softly called he out.

"Can't sleep either, huh" Bismarck crossess her arms

"Why are you still up?"

"I'm just thinking about the past. How about you?"

"I had a bad dream where I saw my sister"

Tirpitz stood beside her, joining her in gazing at the starry night and the peaceful sea. Everyone is already in deep sleep but Bismarck often wakes up to enjoy the night here and complete serenity of her surroundings.

"I was just thinking on how I was once an ordinary person living an ordinary life and the next thing I know...I'm a shipgirl"

"At least you get to live an ordinary life. Our purpose had already been set to us the moment we came to existence. We don't get to make our choices for ourselves"

Tirpitz lamented unable to experience what it means to have a normal life without thinking about the war. It's the first time Bismarck saw Tirpitz express her inner sadness.

"Don't go crying or anything. I don't like it if my alternate sister is sad"

Bismarck pats Tirpitz's head, startling the latter but she isn't uncomfortable. Rather, she felt warmth and...happiness but she doesn't fully display it. Even if it's not the sister she knew, it's still "Bismarck" who's showing her affection.

"Alternate sister?"

"I mean you're not my actual sister but you're the counterpart of my sister so we're still related in a way"

It may sound confusing but Tirpitz is glad at the fact that to a certain degree, Bismarck views her as an "alternate sister".

"While I may not know all of you, I don't want anyone of you to lose your life. I don't want to lose someone who makes me feel...happy"

"Tirpitz..."

"This is my fight so I should be the one to deal with this"

Seeing how Tirpitz is serious to deal with Tyrant to end it before anyone from the Maizuru fleet loses their life, Bismarck smiled in content seeing how Tirpitz actually had a solid goal.

"Though if I drag Tyrant and myself back to our original battle in my world, we will never see each other again"

"Don't be sad that once you go home you won't poke fun at me anymore. I'm still alive and kicking so don't stress yourself about it" Bismarck proudly laughed

"That's right. As long as I know you're still being loud...then I have nothing to worry about"

Bismarck taps her shoulder, relieved seeing Tirpitz who couldn't fully express her happiness begins to smile with warmth. It took a lot of yelling and pestering but she's satisfied she managed to break through Tirpitz's cold exterior and make her smile.

"You know being with you made me realize that no matter how I want to hate my sister...I couldn't"

"Why is that?"

"I just don't want to admit that I love and respect my older sister even if we don't see eye to eye"

Tirpitz turned her head away, embarrassed to show Bismarck her expression whenever she becomes honest with her thoughts and feelings.

"I'm more sad than angry that we don't get to spend some time together outside of battle"

"Tirpitz..."

"I get it she has her duty as the leader of our fleet but she's ironically...cold towards me"

"..." Bismarck is surprised Tirpitz actually opened up

"Being a leader means sacrificing a lot of things. I guess I don't want to get in her way so I don't bother speaking to her that much"

"..."

"It's what I noticed as I spent my days interacting with you"

Tirpitz couldn't really admit that she's thankful that she came to a realization when she spent a lot of time with Bismarck. Bismarck, proud that Tirpitz opened up because her, brightly smiled while Tirpitz shakes her head.

**The next day...**

Bismarck, along with the others prepare to weigh anchor but she turned her head left and right, looking for Tirpitz who became part of the operation at the last minute.

"If you're looking for her, she's preparing to weigh anchor as well" Warspite guessed

"Then where she is? She's not joining us?"

"She will sortie with us...but her method is slightly different"

"Now that I think about it...her ship is anchored, isn't it?"

By ship, Bismarck meant the battleship form of Tirpitz's rigging which is anchored somewhere in the base.

"Don't worry. She said she won't go ahead since you'll be mad"

Nelson surprised Bismarck with a powerful tap on the back as she walks past the German battleship.

"Let's go or you'll be in the back of the formation"

Nelson jokingly laughed as Bismarck hurriedly run after Nelson who raced with her to the launching docks.

"Battleships they may be, but they still act like children..."

Warspite followed after the two, shaking her head and laughing at how they get along in their own ways. While the main fleet is about to sortie, Tirpitz takes last deep breath before she heads out to join with them.

"Are you nervous, Tirpitz-san?" Yamato checks on her

"A little..." Tirpitz admits

"I'm sure it will be fine. They all fought this kind of battle countless times"

"Seems like it. Even that old lady is surprisingly stronger than me"

Tirpitz remembered being repeatedly beaten by Warspite who is still holding back her strength despite the harshness of her training.

"Tirpitz-san, the more you cloud yourself in doubts the more you will never reach what you seek"

"...?"

"You only need to think of who and what keeps you going. To me, it's my comrades who rely on my strength"

Since Tirpitz is about to sortie with the others, Yamato cut to the point and gave her some last minute advice.

"Danke Sher, battleship Yamato"

Tirpitz made her decision but she appreciated Yamato's advice on her. Before she leaves, Yamato waves her goodbye and Tirpitz returned thr gesture by tipping off her cap.

"Battleship Tirpitz, weighing anchor"

With a command of her thought, Tirpitz reshaped her entire ship into her rigging as she jumped from the wharf. Holding her cap, Tirpitz trailer after the fleet who had just weighed anchored as well.

"This is the first time you're joining with us, huh" Bismarck grinned

"The last time doesn't count"

"It doesn't count because you joined at the last minute"

"It can't be helped. I don't have the speed of a destroyer" Tirpitz jokingly replied

It's only been two weeks yet the two already act like actually siblings to each other.

(I was right to observe and let Bismarck handle her)

Warspite is rather proud of her initial decision to observe Tirpitz and let Bismarck interact with her.

"So who are we dealing?" Bismarck asked

"She's a Siren called Purifier. No matter how many times she is killed, she returns with a new body"

"Is she another mortal enemy of yours too?" Bismarck raised an eyebrow

"No. She's just a pesky one who keeps coming back even after being killed"

"Talk about spare lives"

Bismarck chuckles, seeing the similarity in some Abyssals who is either too stubborn to die or comes back even stronger.

"You two shouldn't be idling around, we-"

Warspite stopped with her words when enemy aircrafts from Nu-clsss light carriers greeted them with a swarm of bombers.

"Does those aircrafts have teeth? Here I thought Observer's were bad enough"

Looking at the source of aircraft, Tirpitz couldn't help but feel a jolt seeing what seems to be teethed mouth with arms and legs.

"And you people fight these things everyday?"

"You'll get used to it after after a few battles. I had the same face when I first fought Abyssals" Nelson laughed

The Sirens Tirpitz fought is either in a form of a ship or humanoid humans both of which are mass produced types.

"I get it now why they're right to be called Abyssals. These things came from the darkest depths of the ocean"

A PT imp tried jumping on her but her reflexes quickly reacted by jabbing her fist to the abomination's face and sent it flying.

"Feuer!"

Firing her guns in anger, Tirpitz couldn't help but feel joy that she could let loose without restraint from her sister. Tirpitz doesn't get to always be part of battles and even when she does, Bismarck keeps an eye on her. She smiled after her salvo sunk three destroyers at once and traversed her turret to the broadside and opened fired once more, sending one of the Nu class to the bottom of the sea in pieces.

(Not only the shipgirls here were once ordinary humans, their enemies came from the same warship their souls originated)

Tirpitz felt somewhat pity towards the Abyssals after she was informed about their nature being twisted and corrupted part of the same warship the shipgirls of this world came from.

"Shadow, huh..."

The first thing that popped out in her mind when thinking about a "shadow" is Tyrant who would look down at her with an empty expression.

"Hey, Tirpitz don't lose focus-"

"I finally found you, German battleship who forced me to retreat last time"

Battleship Princess opened fire at Bismarck, deliberately missing her so she would get her attention.

"You again?! Can't you just bother someone else?"

"You humiliated me last time and for that...you will pay with your life, shipgirl!"

Bismarck took some distance when the furious Battleship Princess directed all of her attacks on her.

"Why are you working with Purifier? She's a Siren using you for her own plans"

"I don't care who she is, as long as I exact my revenge on you ...it doesn't matter!"

"Geez! Talk about undying grudge"

Bismarck never thought Battleship Princess is the type to hold a grudge for getting caught off-guard and land a critical blow by sheer luck.

"...?"

Just before she could return her focus in the battle, rained poured down from the darkened skies, quickly soaking the unfocused Tirpitz.

"What's-"

"Don't space out now!" Nelson yelled

"...?!"

From the direction where the fleet is supposed to head before being intercepted by Abyssals, Tirpitz saw an unknown dissembled cube floating in the middle of the heavy rain.

"That could be Purifier's doing!"

With no regards to safety, Tirpitz strayed away from the fleet and fired shells to shell with every Abyssal who tried to block her.

"Tirpitz!" Bismarck yelled

"Don't go looking anywhere now! Ahahaha!"

The revenge driven Battleship Princess relentlessly fired all of her shells towards Bismarck.

"This sensation. It's like that time...moments before I was transported to this world!"

Drawn by an unusual aura reaching her core, Ttiroitz found Purifier managing the large cube shaped device with a floating controller on her palm.

"You came by yourself, huh. I think the saying goes 'like a moth to a flame'. At least that's what I think it is"

"This energy. It's like when Tyrant pulled me to this world!" Tirpitz confronted her

"That's because it is. Though Tyrant used the black mental cube to open a rift"

"So she dragged me here and the other Tirpitz to another world? They swapped us out of our own worlds"

Tirpitz demanded the truth from Purifier who isn't concerned about letting Tirpitz know unlike Tyrant who is vague and cryptic when it comes to the truth.

"Bingo! That's correct~"

"For what purpose? I don't see any good reason Sirens would involve me in these kind of things. If anything, Bismarck is more likely..."

"That's because we're testing this and that, and Tyrant wanted to use you as a part of her own plan"

"What does she want from me? Even if she's another version of my sister-"

"Your sister? Is that what you really believe?"

Purifier laughed hard, puzzling the already furious Tirpitz. She continued laughing for another minute until it died down.

"It looks like...you're too indenial you lie to yourself"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bismarck already knew who Tyrant but big sister is too concern for her little sister's feelings~"

"Bismarck...already knew...?"

"It hurts that big sister is keeping secrets to you again, doesn't it?"

"..."

"It's just the right thing to do since you're-"

Purifier only stopped talking when a shell directly landed to her face but an Elite Siren like her only received little damage. Tirpitz, surprised at the interruption, looked back where the attack came from.

"Wow. You talk too much and that face is still creeping me out!"

Bismarck arrived at the scene and quickly pointed at how Purifer never removed her maniacal smile and wide expression.

"Bismarck?!"

"Battleship Princess is a pain to deal with so I tagged out with Nelson" Bismarck gave a thumbs up

"You left your own battle to someone else..."

"Don't look at me like that! You can't handle this creepy bitch yourself!"

Tirpitz felt it's a bit shameless to let someone else continue the battle she started to someone else while she runs off somewhere else.

"Can you go away? You're just an annoying fly"

"Shut up! Her concern is my concern, bitch!"

"No matter what universe, Bismarck is still Bismarck even if this one is a lot louder"

Purifier pouted, instantly hating the Bismarck standing right in front of her, yelling and calling her a bitch.

"I don't have time for you! Go away!"

Purifier positioned her guns, pointing all of them at Bismarck but Tirpitz prevented her from making the first move when she opened fire at the Siren's face.

"Aaaaah! If I don't do this quickly, Tyrant is going to blame me for messing this up"

"...?" Tirpitz is intrigued to what Purifier meant

"I don't have time for this!"

Even if Bismarck is present, Purifier activated the device using the floating controller in her palm. A pillar of light engulfed the two while Purifier escaped it before she could be dragged in as well.

"You want a reunion with your big sister? Wish granted!"

Purifier bid farewell to the two and before Tirpitz could reach Purifier, she and Bismarck are completely swallowed by the light.

"Purifier!"

Tirpitz opened her eyes and found herself transported somewhere again. She stood in an endless dimension where the skies is died red and around them is nothing but darkness.

"Bismarck? Where did she go?"

Bismarck was standing near her before she ending up where she is now but she mysteriously vanished. Even Purifier disappeared from her sights.

"Where the hell am I this time? Please tell me this is not another world"

Tirpitz wandered in the empty sea, somewhat recognizing the place to be similar to the location wherever there is large Siren activity.

"This is like an alternate dimension of sorts. It doesn't belong to any world, just a space possibly created by Siren technology"

She looked around her, searching for someone or anything that could lead her out of the dimension.

"This place is awfully familiar"

Tirpitz somewhat recognized her surroundings but couldn't match anything from her memory. She grunted at how she tends to forget even important details of her own past, both people and locations.

"Hmm?"

She saw a familiar figure in black uniform holding a flag similar to her. That figure looks as confused as her, looking left and right as if in search of someone. Upon closing distance, she recognized who it is even from behind.

"Bismarck?"

The figure recognized thr voice and turned around, genuinely shocked to see Tirpitz right before her.

"Tir...pitz...?"

The two sisters are finally reunited after Tirpitz suddenly vanished in the middle of a mission. Bismarck felt her heart jumped, seeing her sister still living and in good health.

"You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive..." Tirpitz turned away, still having difficulty speaking to Bismarck

" Where have you been all this time? How did you get in here? Did Tyrant trapped you here?"

"Purifier activated something and then a flash of light made me end up here"

"What?"

While it wasn't Tyrant who caused Tirpitz to be teleported, how they arrived in the same location is similar with how a light engulfed them. Both Purifier and Tyrant are working together, seeing a connection to why they ended up in the same location.

"..." Tirpitz fell silent, her expression mixed with complicated emotions

"We need to find a way out first" Bismarck sighed knowing how awkward Tirpitz feels

"You won't get out of here since I control the entrance and exit"

The two sisters quickly raised their guard and readied to open fire and they turned to face the voice that belonged to Tyrant.

"The other two are dragged as well by accident but they won't pose a threat. It's you two what I'm after, specifically you...Tirpitz"

When Tyrant wanted to target Tirpitz, Bismarck moved forward as if she's ready to engage Tyrant in combat. Accepting Bismarck's stance of defiance, Tyrant positioned all of her main cannons, starting the battle between them.

"No matter what timeline...no matter what universe...you make these long forgotten emotions surface. Here I thought Observer purged my emotions"

After a rapid salvo, Tyrant charged with a saber in her right hand but Bismarck defended herself with her own as well. Blades and shells clashed while Tirpitz but notice how Bismarck is fighting with doubt.

"You can't protect her anymore, Bismarck"

"I won't let you lay a hand on her"

"Being protective now, huh"

"If you want to hurt her, then you have to defeat me first"

Those words alone showed Bismarck genuinely wanting to protect Tirpitz which slightly moved Tirpitz since Bismarck did the same before a long time ago.

"How long are you going to lie to her, Bismarck? You can't keep lying to her" Tyrant clenched her fists

"..." Bismarck couldn't respond

(Bismarck...)

"This is what I hate about you...big sister"

Tirpitz moved forward when Tyrant clearly referred to Bismarck as "big sister". It begun to be clear but Tirpitz still refused to accept the truth. She opened fire at the two sisters, her accuracy slightly dropped causing her shots to be dodgable by the two.

"Did you just call Bismarck...as big sister?" Tirpitz's hands shook

"Tirpitz..."

Bismarck tried to reach out her hand but Tirpitz backed away, remembering what Purifier said about Bismarck knowing the truth and Tyrant pointing out about a "lie".

"Aren't you supposed to be another Bismarck?" Tirpitz is confused

"You can't recognize yourself even when it's standing right in front of you"

Tyrant takes a deep sigh, facing the confused and lost Tirpitz with eyes devoid of hope.

"Don't you still see it, Tirpitz? I'm not Bismarck but I have a part of her in me. I'm who you will become"

"...?!"

"The one in front of you is...your future self! I'm the other Tirpitz...the one who killed Bismarck"

"You're also...Tirpitz. You're me..."

Tyrant made her face clearer for Tirpitz to realize that all this time she wasn't fighting Bismarck...but another version of herself. A version of herself who lost traces of who she used to be, transformed by what the Sirens did to her.

"There's someone else who knew but she was too afraid to let you know that you've been fighting your own future. Isn't that right, Bismarck?"

"You knew...all this time..." Tirpitz looked to her sister

Tirpitz felt betrayed and clearly hurt at how Bismarck kept the secret to herself since the beginning. Bismarck knew lying to her sister was selfish so she remained silent, unable to look at her sister in the eyes.

"You knew that Tyrant is another 'me' and you didn't tell me the truth! This is what I hate about you...big sister"

"You have every right to feel anger and hatred towards me" Bismarck clenched her fists

"Just when I thought I wanted to fix my relationship with you..."

Tyrant sighs, expecting Tirpitz's reaction to feel anger towards Bismarck for keeping the secret since she's dealing with her past self after all.

"You kept me in the dark and lied to me. The enemy I wanted to sink...is myself..."

Tirpitz clenched her fists, her anger building up to its peak with how Bismarck couldn't even look at her, let alone say anything.

"I wasn't fighting another Bismarck. All this time I was fighting myself"

She wanted a response from Bismarck, but her older sister couldn't utter a word, knowing revealing the secret would cause this reaction.

"It hurts, doesn't it? The sister you actually loved ended up lying to you. I felt the same anger a long time ago" Tyrant takes a deep breath

"Tyrant, there's one thing I want to know"

Tirpitz straightened herself and faced the calluous Tyrant with a dead serious face.

"You said you were her killer and you have her coat of arms"

"That's right. I killed my own older sister with my bare hands and took her coat of her arms from her"

"Why...why would you kill Bismarck? She's our sister!"

"Because I have no need for a sister whose will is shallow inside. She couldn't protect Iron Blood from the Sirens and she couldn't protect them from me"

Tirpitz right now would never kill her own sister even if she's angry for lying but Tyrant coldly states it's because she is disappointed at Bismarck's lack of will.

"I can't stand that weakness of Bismarck so I got rid of her without a second thought"

"You sunk her...without even feeling the slightest guilt!"

"Don't be surprised. We are both Tirpitz, aren't we?"

"...but no matter how angry I am at her...deep inside I know I would never take her life!"

Tirpitz turned her head towards Bismarck and genuinely revealed how she could never fully hate her own sister. Bismarck responded with a guilty expression knowing that even if she kept the truth, Tirpitz still managed to find forgiveness.

"I would never kill her even if we don't get along most of the time!"

"Tch..."

An annoyed Tyrant charged towards Tirpitz and pinned her down on the surface water, turning her flag into a saber which she quickly pointed at Tirpitz.

"Enough with the bluffing. Killing me means it would affect your future"

"In a way you are correct but technically I am your alter ego from an alternate future. We're both Tirpitz but our timeline is different"

Even so, Tirpitz remained fearless of her, showing her she's not afraid to be killed by her alter ego from a different future.

"Just like Bismarck, your Iron Blood comrades fell before my hands. None of them understood...so I had to end them too" Tyrant tightened her grip on her weapon

"Tirpitz...what has become of you? Is this because you felt abandoned and alone?"

"..." Tyrant drew her saber away

She focused on Bismarck who wanted to know what happened to her sister that caused her to become Tyrant in thr future.

"It's a factor as well...but I was left with no other choice before I became...this"

"What happened to you?"

"I don't have to tell you that...but 'Tirpitz' died the moment I killed you. Both sisters died that day"

"If you're no longer Tirpitz then why do you still have that?"

Bismarck looked at the coat of arms that once belonged from Bismarck in an alternate future who was killed at the hands of her own sister.

"To keep reminding myself that I killed my own older sister. That 'Tirpitz' died the moment you fell right before my eyes"

"You murdered me and bowed to the Sirens. Tirpitz would never betray her own nation without a reason"

"What do you know about me? You know nothing! So don't talk like you do"

With Tyrant distracted, Tirpitz used thr opportunity to break free, almost making Tyrant lose her balance. Bismarck used the lowered guard to land a direct hit, making her stagger back and momentarily stunning her.

"Why did you lie to me, Bismarck? You knew from the beginning who Tyrant is...so why?"

"How could I possibly tell you that abomination is also you? I know you could never accept it..." Bismarck decided to respond

"Still, I have the right to know! Our enemy is another version of myself" Tirpitz swung her arm

"You do have the right to know...but I just want to protect you from yourself"

"...?"

"As long as you're alive and safe, it doesn't matter to me whether it is selfish or you resent me for it"

Bismarck revealed how she does care for her younger sister even if she doesn't interact with her much outside of combat.

"Tirpitz, you have no idea the choices I had to make just to put you out of harm's way"

"Bismarck..."

"I had to make difficult decisions to protect both Iron Blood and you"

Her anger towards Bismarck slightly softener upon hearing her honesty who being concerned for her younger sister's safety even if it means being selfish and harsh.

"Seeing you all soft like that...gets on my nerves. You could never bring yourself to truly hate her no matter what she does"

After the smoke cleared out, not only Bismarck's attack caused little damage but her opponent grew frustrated.

"And seeing you falling for such words...disgusts me. To think you and I are the same person"

"I don't accept you as my future self because I will never become you!"

Tirpitz angrily pointed at Tyrant, refusing to accept the black battleship as her future self. This is expected, knowing her past self is stubborn much like Bismarck.

"I will never become someone who would murder Bismarck in cold blood and betray her own nation"

"No matter how much you refuse or deny the truth, I am you and you are me. It won't change the fact I'm who you will become, Tirpitz"

It also frustrated Tyrant that Tirpitz, her past self, refuses to accept her future self standing right in front of her.

"You never told the truth to why you truly killed me" Bismarck stepped in

"What are you talking about?"

"I never taught Tirpitz to lie but what you said before...was no doubt a lie. There's something you simply can't reveal to me and Tirpitz"

Tirpitz looked at the two sides, silently watching Bismarck confront Tyrant on the truth to why Tirpitz's future killed Bismarck's future.

"Could it be you're too afraid to reveal it to us?"

"...?!"

Tyrant clenched her fists, aware that Bismarck is provoking her to speak and act without thinking.

"You-"

Before she could respond to Bismarck about her obvious taunting, shells rained on her. All three looked towards where the salvo came from. Tirpitz smiled in relieve upon seeing it was Bismarck who opened fire.

"Ha! I finally found you - Tirpitz?!" Bismarck turned her head towards the relieved Tirpitz

"Bismarck!"

"What? Who is that? Another enemy?!" Iron Blood's Bismarck is confused

"She's not an enemy. That battleship is the Bismarck of the world Tyrant pulled me into. It's a long story but her Tirpitz might have been pulled into our world while I was pulled into hers"

"Another me...and another you?" Bismarck is confused

"Hey, Tirpitz, who the hell is that? She kind of looks like you and you two are even dressed the same" The Bismarck from Kriegsmarine pointed at the serious looking woman beside Tirpitz

"Bismarck, meet Bismarck"

The two Bismarck stared at each other, only one Bismarck clearly confused at what's happening.

"What?! She's who you're talking about?!"

Bismarck compared the two Iron Blood battleships, seeing similarity between them but she focused more on her counterpart.

"That's your big sister, huh? Nice to meet you, I'm the Bismarck that's been taking care of your sister. I hope you're doing the same to my Tirpitz"

"Your Tirpitz?"

"Yeah. She has white hair like your Tirpitz and she wears the same uniform as me...just with a skirt"

"What...?"

"Woah. We kind of looked like each other, huh. It just natural since we're both Bismarck"

(This 'Bismarck' is... energetic)

Azur Lane's Bismarck suddenly saw similarity in her parallel version's attire and rigging to the shipgirl she's been chasing for two weeks. A white haired battleship with almost the same attire as the other Bismarck before her.

(Could it be-)

"What's more annoying than one Bismarck is two of them!" Tyrant gritted her teeth

She never expected for the other Bismarck to interfere but it's unavoidable with how Purifier dragged her in as well.

"I have no need for you so I'll sink you first" Tyrant threatened the Bismarck who interfered

"Bring it on, bitch!"

Bismarck pointed all her main guns, fearless at the enemy clearly stronger than her.

"Stand, you don't stand a chance against her" Iron Blood's Bismarck told he counterpart

"I can take her on just fine. Don't forget I'm also Bismarck...and Bismarck never backs down from a fight"

"You're being too confident"

While the two different versions of Bismarck argue over which of them should face Bismarck, Tyrant prepared to shoot them but had to cancel when she sensed a chance in surroundings.

"What a nuisance - Tch, the other one must have unknowingly used the cube..."

While time had been stalling, Tyrant had forgotten an important object she should have retrieved it.

"I was close...but the other one with you had to cut in" Tyrant angrily looked at Kriegsmarine's Bismarck

(It's my fault now?)

"Next time...I'll accomplish why I dragged you two here in the first place. My identity became clear to you and that is enough"

Tirpitz braced herself when Tyrant is clearly referring to be while her sister prepared to fight her again.

"We'll continue our showdown some other time, my past self"

Tyrant vowed, as a pillar of light as it grew brighter, forcing the three to cover their eyes. After being engulfed by the light, Bismarck opens her eyes again and found herself back in the spot where she faced the Siren Purifier who is nowhere to be found along with the device.

"That was...really strange..." Bismarck trembled

Bismarck wanted to check on Tirpitz but she saw her with her head lowered, looking depressed and conflicted.

"Tirpitz..."

"Ah...Bismarck? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm not fine..."

"Hey, did something happened before I arrived?" Bismarck approached her

"...Yes"

Tirpitz gazed up the raining sky, the fact that Tyrant is herself rather than Bismarck etched both in her mind and heart.

"We should...return with the others..."

Tirpitz, clearly not in the mood for discussion and head towards where the fleet was battling the Abyssals, speaking in a sorrowful manner.

"Tirpitz..."

Bismarck worried for Tirpitz like she's her own sister. She can't bear seeing her in that level of sadness but Tirpitz won't budge even if she is pestered.

**On the other side...**

Bismarck turned her head left and right, realizing she's back at the waters of Shetland Islands.

"Damn it. She fled again!"

Her main target Tyrant disappeared which greatly frustrated Bismarck especially after she revealed who she is to Tirpitz which Bismarck feared the most.

"Tirpitz..."

As clenches her fist, she remembered Tyrant wasn't the only one she encountered. To her right the confused Tirpitz from another world mumbled to herself.

"What the hell just happened?" Tirpitz looked at the cube

Tirpitz shakes her head, confused at what transpired a moment ago. Forgetting there's another "danger", Tirpitz is reminded when she turned her head and trembled just seeing the menacing Bismarck.

"Can we talk first before we result into a blood fight. I like to avoid unnecessary fights with other shipgirls"

Tirpitz raised her hands, showing Bismarck she has no intention of fighting and just wanted to talk to her. Tirpitz is somewhat pacifistic when dealing with other shipgirls who would threaten her.

"You!"

"Yes?!"

Bismarck slowly approached her and grabbed Tirpitz by then collar, inspecting her from head to toe.

"You resembled someone I briefly met earlier. She's rather loud unlike you"

"Someone that looked like me? Did you happen to meet...someone who calls herself Bismarck too...?"

"...?!"

The one Bismarck is referring matched with what Tirpitz is asking. There's only one person Tirpitz knows who resembles her and described as loud. On the other hand, Bismarck recalled the "other her" describing her Tirpitz whose appearance is exactly like the one she's intimidating right now.

"State your name" Bismarck coldly ordered

"I am Tirpitz, second ship of the Bismarck class battleships. I came from another world where there's another version of other shipgirls here"

Tirpitz quickly explained why she has the same name as the younger sister of the Bismarck right in front of her and belonged to the Bismarck class.

"Please listen to what I have to say first. If you want a fight to prove my words, then I will accept it"

Tirpitz readied herself in the case Bismarck would challenge her to judge whether she should listen to the outsider or not.

"..."

Bismarck loosened her tight grasp and lightly pushed her away, turning her back on the puzzled Tirpitz.

"You're not going to shoot me? I thought you suspected I was involved with that Tyrant person whoever she is..."

"..."

Bismarck didn't respond, rather she briefly turned her head towards Tirpitz before leaving the area without a single response. A dumbfounded Tirpitz removed her cap and scratched her head.

"She's...an odd one..."

Even though Tirpitz is still afraid of Bismarck she saw how Bismarck looked at her without violent intent which she had a while ago, the moment they finally met again ever since the stormy operation.

"I wonder what happened when she disappeared?"

She turned her head, hearing both Victorious and Prince of Wales faintly calling her out, Tirpitz responding by waving her hand and faintly smiling. Her smile faded, worried at what's to come upon witnessing the events earlier


	13. Conflict of the Truth

**Author:** I wanted to upload this tomorrow but I decided not to add some parts in this chapter.

* * *

_All this time..._

Sitting in one corner, the memory of Tyrant revealing she is also Tirpitz and Bismarck knowing the truth whole time haunts Tirpitz even after two days has passed. She felt betrayed by her sister keeping the truth from her since the beginning.

"Just when I hope I could talk things out with you..."

She's clenched her fists, unable to restrain on how furious she is towards Bismarck after their brief reunion.

_Tirpitz, you have no idea the choices I had to make just to put you out of harm's way_

Still, even if she felt betrayed in her heart, Tirpitz couldn't fully hate her sister after sincerely telling her she just wanted to protect her.

"If you wanted to protect me...you shouldn't have kept the truth from me. Tyrant being me and not you..."

The truth about Tyrant being actually who Tirpitz is going to be in an unknown future with her sister knowing this, Tirpitz's emotions sunk into uncertainty. She doesn't know what to feel about herself being her own worst enemy.

_I am you and you are me. It won't change the fact I'm who you will become, Tirpitz!_

"I will never become her"

Tirpitz bit her lip, refusing to accept that she is bound to become Tyrant as she doesn't want to be someone who would bow down to the Sirens and sink other Iron Blood ships without hesitation.

"I will never be someone...who would murder my own sister...with such cold eyes"

Even if she's angry at her Bismarck for keeping the truth, Tirpitz would never sink her own sister in cold blood.

"I'll never be that kind of person..."

Wallowing in frustration and inner conflict, Bismarck peeks from a distance, concerned for how Tirpitz had been acting ever since the last battle.

"I want to talk to her and all but I feel like it would be a really bad time"

Bismarck turned her head towards Nelson who stood behind her with her arms crossed.

"She looks like she's not in the mood for a conversation"

"Warspite thought the same so she didn't bother to disturb her either" Nelson shrugged her shoulders

"We both ended up in some weird place and fought Tyrant. Something must have happened before I came in"

"What exactly happened when you got swallowed by a pillar of light?"

Nelson raised an eyebrow, puzzled to what caused Tirpitz to behave differently and what's the connection of the light that swallowed both of them.

"I ended up in this really weird place..." Bismarck tried to recall the events

"And then?"

"I found Tyrant fighting Tirpitz and her Bismarck. I wasn't really there the whole time and even when I got there, the fight ended in like five minutes"

"That...wasn't really informative"

"It can't be helped! I was late to the party because I was lost in a really dark place!"

Bismarck's yelling attracted Tirpitz's attention who walked up to them, clearly in a bad mood.

"Bismarck, what in the world are you doing spying like a stalker?"

"Well...you see...Nelson can explain. Right, Nelson-"

Bismarck wanted to rely on Nelson for an explanation but the British battleship fled faster before Bismarck could notice.

"That bitch!" Bismarck cursed Nelson

"..."

"Look, you've been feeling down recently but you look like you're not in the mood for talking it out. I wanted to talk to you but I just can't find the right timing"

"I'm sorry..." Tirpitz lowered her head

"H-hey, what are you apologizing for?"

"I made you worried even though you shouldn't really be concerned since this is just about me"

With a brief sigh, Bismarck grabbed both of Tirpitz's shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes with a serious face.

"Tirpitz, those feelings will only continue to swell up the more you keep them to yourself. Your loneliness rendered you unable to feel warmth. Sorrow will make you forgot what happiness meant"

"Bismarck..."

"Don't keep that depression to yourself. It's really pissing me off seeing you brooding like that!"

Tirpitz blinked her eyes, faintly smiling at the sight of Bismarck's genuine concern for an "outsider" like her. It meant a lot to her as even if the Bismarck in front of her is not the sister she knows, she appreciates the care.

"It's really difficult to explain or even understand for you"

"Oh please, I've seen and heard unbelievable things. Whatever got you depressed won't surprise me"

Bismarck insisted for Tirpitz to reveal the cause behind Tirpitz wallowing in sadness. Her problem won't be resolved unless she speaks it out with someone so Bismarck couldn't leave her alone.

"I can't really stand seeing you like that so you better open up! How can you feel Bette if you keep those feelings to yourself!"

Bismarck shakes Tirpitz when she grabbed both of her shoulders, annoying the latter for her persistence.

"It's because of what I learned from Tyrant when I met her again" Tirpitz takes a short sigh

"That bastard? What did she say to you?"

Slowly pulling away, Tirpitz turned around and walked a few steps away from Bismarck who got more worried.

"I thought I already knew Tyrant was my older sister..."

"But...?"

"I found out the hard way that Tyrant is actually me. She's who I'm going to be in the future, a pawn for the Sirens"

Bismarck fell silent, clearly hearing that Tyrant is actually Tirpitz's future self. She was fighting herself when she believed it was her sister and that caused Tirpitz to sink further in her doubts.

"What's worse is that my sister knew all along. She knew Tyrant is another 'me'...but she kept it to herself. I felt like I was betrayed by her..."

"Tirpitz..."

"My worst enemy is actually myself...and my sister knew the whole time"

Tirpitz clutches both of her arms and bit her lip, the painful truth coiling around her heart.

"Here I thought you and your big sister already made up after finally seeing each other again. Damn..." Bismarck scratches her head

"Spending time with you made me think how I actually respect and love my sister despite our distance"

"..."

"I thought I could fix our relationship but I don't think I could forgive her...for her worst lie"

(My Tirpitz is not much different from this Tirpitz so I should be able to do something as an experienced big sister)

Bismarck relied on her experience as an older sister, reaching her hand to Tirpitz. Right before she knew it, Bismarck pulled her closer and embraced her. The warmth of physical contact gave comfort that Tirpitz had long forgotten.

(It's warm...)

Tirpitz, finding solace in Bismarck's warmth returned the embrace, silently grateful to remember a feeling she thought she could never experience again.

"I know how much learning the truth hurts. I experienced the same thing myself a long time ago"

"..."

"It still hurts because once the lie becomes the truth... it's never going to be the same"

"Bismarck..."

"The pain never went away. It's always going to be there...but I learned to accept nothing can change it"

"How can I possibly accept the truth of my enemy being myself?"

"It's something you have to find out for yourself"

Bismarck slowly pushes Tirpitz away, her gentle smile triggering a memory within Tirpitz who backed away and brought down with one one on the ground. Tirpitz pressed her hand on her forehead, a memory she isn't familiar with surfacing.

"Ggh! Not this again..."

"Tirpitz...?!"

In her mind, Tirpitz saw an image of Bismarck in someone else's eyes. It was ber older sister warmly smiling at her with tears in her eyes. Her eyes expressed sadness yet her smile was gentle.

_I'm sorry to leave you with such burden, little sister_...

(Bismarck? Why I she crying)

_So long as you're alive and well, I can pass on without regret..._

(Big sister...)

_If you were to meet my past self, please don't resent her_

The memory grew static, shifting to a different one again much like what she experiences in her roccuring dreams.

"I could never bring myself to hurt you..."

It was as if she's reliving the memory herself, feeling Bismarck's warm and tight embrace.

[It looks like she made progress after all...]

The memory right before her disappeared, forcing her to wake up as she is surrounded by darkness.

"Wait!"

Tirpitz suddenly waking up and shouting, startled Bismarck who looked like she almost had a heart attack. A confused Tirpitz looked at her surroundings, realizing she's in a bed in someone else's room with heavily breathing Bismarck.

"Bismarck?"

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack! Don't just yell out of nowhere after passing out!"

A furious Bismarck scolded Tirpitz who only looked at her with blank eyes for a moment.

"I passed out?"

"Yeah. After suffering a headache you suddenly collapsed so I brought you to my room to rest"

Tirpitz looked at all direction, inspecting Bismarck's room while the latter places her right hand on her hip while her left hand is pressing the ice pack on her cheek.

"You scared the shit out of me, you know"

"I'm...sorry..."

"You got me worried since you've been talking in your sleep. You kept saying sorry and big sister"

"I just saw my Bismarck again. She was smiling at me but she was crying. I couldn't really understand...but I felt sadness..."

"Dreaming about the past?" Bismarck raised an eyebrow

"I don't think it was my memory because I don't remember experiencing it"

"Maybe it's one of your forgotten memories. You said you begin to forget things after being alone for so long"

"Even if I had forgotten a memory, I would have sensed familiarity...but that memory had none"

"That Tyrant must have done something to you. I should have come earlier"

Bismarck gritted her teeth, frustrated that she was late to the party so Tyrant managed to escape again.

"By the way, why are you pressing an ice pack on your left cheek?"

"You punched me while you were unconscious. You even strangled me!"

"I...I did that? While I was unconscious?" Tirpitz is in disbelief

"You were mumbling in your sleep. It got me worried, you know"

"This never happened to me before. I never passed out randomly and I don't attack someone in my sleep"

Tirpitz became alarmed at how her body started to become different ever since the encounter with Tyrant.

"See? That bastard must be messing with your head"

"It could be possible. I...kept seeing her in my dreams. The other night I saw who I think is my sister. She told me how synchronizing with Tyrant made me see part of her"

Tirpitz recalled fighting Tyrant and making physical contact with an exposed energy. She felt a spark that reached her mental cube and ever since then, she started to have odd dreams.

"To make sense of what I'm seeing in my head, I have to face her again. I need answers to why my future self is messing with my head"

"Are you sure you can take her on right now?"

"...?"

"Tirpitz, are you fully prepared to fight your own future?"

"..."

Tirpitz went silent, both her heart unprepared to face Tyrant, her future self.

"I want to know the truth...to why she really sunk our own sister"

"Tirpitz..."

"I would never...kill my own sister. I could never do that even if I'm angry at her for keeping that"

"Maybe your Bismarck has her own reason. It's not that I'm defending her...but she doesn't have the look of someone who doesn't care about her little sister"

"...?"

"I mean...she's still your older sister at the end of the the day"

Tirpitz frowned towards Bismarck, making her step back and regret she brought up her thoughts after briefly meeting her counterpart.

"Don't talk like you know her"

Bismarck wanted to ease her emotions but her effort only made Tirpitz upset at the mention of her sister. Out of mood, Tirpitz decides to leave Bismarck's room.

"Wait. Don't push yourself"

"I'm fine"

Clearly upset, Tirpitz left the room even if her body still felt weak. Bismarck followed after her but Tirpitz stormed out of the dormitory.

"Wait, Tirpitz. I didn't mean it like that"

Tirpitz stopped in her tracks and clenches her fists before looking back at Bismarck with a different expression.

"Just when I realized I'm not really angry towards my sister...this happened"

"I'm sorry if it sounded like I was defending your sister. I just don't want you to hate her for the rest of your life"

Sitting in one corner, Tirpitz lowered her head and Bismarck sat beside her patting her back.

"More than anyone, she would know how I could never accept the truth about Tyrant. She was right...I could never accept it"

"What if she was trying to protect you from yourself? Before I opened fire back then, I saw her defending you"

"I don't know..."

Tirpitz is unsure if she would trust what her sister told her when it was also revealed that Bismarck knew who Tyrant is all along.

"My big sister was never honest to me. She kept a lot of things from me..."

"Even a harsh truth shouldn't be kept. The truth would only hurt once but a lie would hurt every time it's remembered"

Tirpitz looked at Bismarck, noticing how she spoke as if she had experienced it more than once.

"The other 'me' is a leader but she's also an older sister. I suppose she wanted to protect both"

"..."

"If you can meet your big sister again, make her be honest with you. She may be Bismarck too, but we don't think the same"

Seeing Tirpitz in the middle of sadness, Bismarck gently pets her head which makes Tirpitz faintly smiled. At the very least, Bismarck is relieved that Tirpitz is no longer upset at her.

"Told you Bismarck could handle it" Nelson crossed her arms

"Is that why you flaked out on her earlier?"

"Maybe..." Nelson turned her head away

"Observing them like stalkers feels a bit...wrong" Ark Royal isn't too keen on the method

Both Royal navy girls looked at the third person, Warspite, who place her hand on her chin and in a thinking position. With a gentle smile, she looked at the puzzled Nelson and Ark Royal.

"Bismarck handled her alternate sister well. It's as if she's casually speaking to her with little to no problem"

"Can we stop the stalking now? I'm not the type to do these kind of things" Ark Royal raised her hand

"So what's your next plan, Warspite? That Siren we fought escaped and we still don't have ant clue how to return her to be world" Nelson raised an important matter

"The device the Siren used...gave us a clue"

"A clue?" Both Nelson and Ark Royal looked at her

Warspite recalled witnessing the device floating in the air from a distance. When the Siren Purifier activated it, Warspite noticed a shift in the surroundings.

"As soon as it started to act up, the weather turned to a heavy rain...and the two disappeared from our radar"

"I remembered seeing it turn on or something and I lost sight of the two"

Ark Royal looked at both of them, unable to relate as she's the only one who wasn't present in the battle.

"If the same device was used to take away our Tirpitz and pull this one here in our world...then an important component was presented to say"

"What are you trying to say?"

"The only way to figure out about how such feat is possible, we need to force the answers out of the Siren Purifier"

Ark Royal swallowed her breath while Nelson furrowed her eyebrows as a new goal I presented.

"Our next objective is to hunt the Siren Purifier in order to resolve this mystery...and this Tirpitz is the only one who will lead us to her"

"But it doesn't look like...she could go out there again for a while" Nelson looked at Tirpitz

"It seems I have to remind her why she couldn't afford to have a fragile will"

Warspite is unhappy with how Tirpitz is after the last battle, displeased at how her heart and mind weakened and seemingly lost hope. She walked away, leaving the other two concerned for what Warspite will do next.

**Azur Lane side...**

Bismarck taps her desk with her index finger while an annoyed Graf Zeppelin takes a deep sigh.

"It seems the outsider you've been relentlessly hunting down turned out to be another version of Tirpitz. At least that's what I understood"

Graf Zeppelin tilts her head, confused at the experience and information Bismarck shared after the last encounter with Tyrant.

"I met another 'me' in a closed space created by Tyrant and she told me about her sister. Connecting what Tirpitz told me and the other Bismarck, the outsider...is another Tirpitz"

"How are you sure?"

"I asked her name and saw no lie in her eyes. Rather, she was afraid of my presence that she couldn't lie"

Bismarck crossed her arms as she is certain that the "outsider" is indeed another Tirpitz that came from somewhere else.

"As she is another Tirpitz, she is no longer a target to be hunted and persecuted"

"Well, I doubt you would harm another version of your beloved sister"

Bismarck frowned but she isn't upset at what Graf Zeppelin said as what the latter said is the truth.

"I managed to meet Tirpitz again ever since she disappeared almost three weeks ago. Since she is alive and seems fine, there's no need to be hostile towards thr other Tirpitz"

"I'm relieved our Tirpitz is alive but what are you going to do when you meet her again? It's because of Tyrant she discovered the truth...especially about how you knew all along"

When Graf Zeppelin pointed out what Bismarck wouldn't discuss, Bismarck's hand tensed up on the arm rest, visibly affected at how the events had turned worse for her.

"You just wanted to protect her from herself but the truth is inevitable. The truth of her worst enemy being herself that is..."

"What's been done cannot be undone. Tirpitz learned the truth and nothing will change that"

"There's no point of regretting it now, is there?" Graf Zeppelin shrugged her shoulders

"Knowing Tirpitz, she would lose strength to fight her own future who sunk her own sister and comrades"

Bismarck worried what will happen to Tirpitz knowing she doesn't have emotional strength to fight her future self who was transformed by the Siren's power.

"Before you worry on how much she hates you right now, you should be thinking on bringing her back here...wherever she is right now"

"Tyrant did something that caused us and Tirpitz to meet in the same location, along with another Bismarck. What she used could be related to how Tirpitz vanished"

"What makes you think?" Graf Zeppelin raised an eyebrow

"She opened a portal and dragged me in a space where meeting another version of myself was possible. I wasn't even surprised how Sirens managed to defy the laws of this world"

Bismarck sat back on her chair, recalling how Tyrant grabbed her and transported her in a closed space where she met Tirpitz who mysteriously disappeared and shockingly...another Bismarck.

"I just don't know why she would do something as drag us both in one place and reveal the truth to Tirpitz. She had been targeting my sister without specifying a reason"

"Tyrant may be Tirpitz's future but none of us could figure what she wanted from her past self"

Even Graf Zeppelin isn't sure to what Tyrant's goal is for targeting Tirpitz since the beginning, clearly not aiming to kill her or Bismarck.

"She's after Tirpitz and I have to figure out why before it's too late. She's by herself in an unknown location as we speak"

"She managed to stay alive this long so don't underestimate your younger sister"

Graf Zeppelin is confident Tirpitz can survive on her own in unknown territory while Bismarck worried for her safety.

"Even so, my priority to find a way to return her here"

"Well, our only clue that could help us is being kept by some Royal navy shipgirls"

"The alternate Tirpitz..."

"Yeah. The person who could probably help us...is the person you've treated as an enemy all this time"

"Where's Eugen right now?"

With a soft sigh, Bismarck's response is suddenly asking for Prinz Eugen's whereabouts but Graf Zeppelin understood why.

**Shetland Islands...**

A worried Tirpitz walked back and forth, anxious and nervous at what's going to happen to her next after Bismarck found her and learned of her name.

"Just take a seat and calm down for a moment"

An annoyed Prince of Wales dragged her to a chair and forced her to sit down since she had enough of Tirpitz pacing back and forth.

"I can't really stop thinking after the Bismarck here found me, asked my name, and took off without saying anything"

It's understandable why Tirpitz couldn't relax but Prince of Wales doesn't like seeing someone like her keeps thinking nonstop over something like that.

"Bismarck isn't taking any actions against you. Besides, it's only been two days..."

"I'm not panicking like an idiot but I am worried after she walked away without a word"

"You're still in one piece so take that as a good sign" Prince of Wales isn't worried

"Look, I'm not scared of the Bismarck here after looking at her right in the eyes"

Tirpitz looked at the black mental cube, quietly positioned in the middle of the table.

"What really got me worried is that thing. I didn't know what happened...but something happened"

"I saw the cube brighten when Bismarck and Tyrant disappeared"

"I was confused at what's happening, I must have triggered a reaction in the cube"

Tirpitz fixed her gaze on the black mental cube, momentarily in a trance which Prince of Wales noticed immediately.

"Right before I knew it, Bismarck reappeared and asked my name. That Tyrant person was nowhere to be found though"

"She kept me out of the battle so I wasn't able to pursue her" Prince of Wales softly growled

"It's fine. There were no casualties even if your target escaped so it's still fine"

"...I suppose so"

While Prince of Wales is unhappy at how the black battleship escaped without a trace, Tirpitz is relieved there were no casualties.

"You should really stop staring at the black cube. Your eyes becomes different and turns red. It's really worrying"

"It turned red?"

Tirpitz swallowed her breath at the mention of how her eyes changed just by looking at the cube.

"The Royal navy need to study-"

The cube glowed when Prince of Wales reached out her hand to grab it, prompting for the latter to quickly pull away her hand as the cube seems to react different around other people.

"It doesn't like you, huh"

"It's not reacting towards probably because you're a shipgirl from another world so you're not made from a mental cube like this one" Prince of Wales guessed

"Maybe it just doesn't like you"

"Shut it" Prince of Wales frowned

As Tirpitz giggles and Prince of Wales grits her teeth, their attention is shifted at the door knocking.

"Belfast?"

(That's the Belfast here? They have Royal knights, now they have maids. What's next? an actual Queen?) Tirpitz is amazed upon seeing another Belfast

"Pardon for the intrusion but a visitor from Iron Blood wants to speak with an outsider"

Belfast bowed and reported about "a visitor", confusing the two since they weren't expecting any visitor from Iron Blood.

"Is it Bismarck?" Prince of Wales raised an eyebrow

"No. It's your...friend"

"...Ugh. It's her" Prince of Wales covered her face with her palm

Prince of Wales walked past Belfast while a dumbfounded and curious Tirpitz followed her outside. A girl with silver hair tied in twintails patiently waited by the wharf and greeted the two with a friendly smile.

"Eugen? It's odd for you to visit right now, after Bismarck finding out and all" Prince of Wales crossed her arms

"Honestly, I don't like the job of delivering invitations but it's Bismarck we're talking about"

"Invitations? Bismarck?" Prince of Wales is clearly confused

"I came here to give this. Bismarck likes to be formal after all"

Prinz Eugen brought out a sealed envelope to Prince of Wales who briefly hesitated to open it. Bringing out a cleanly folded paper, Prince of Wales gave it to Tirpitz after reading a few sentences.

"It's for you" Prince of Wales passed with a serious tone

"Heh?"

A nervous Tirpitz took the letter and read the contents, letter by latter from the start to the end.

"Why did it looks like Bismarck wants me to see her?"

"That's because she's inviting you to go to Iron Blood to meet with her formally in person. The last time doesn't count"

Prinz Eugen waved her hand, knowing what's inside the letter as she's been instructed before being given the job to deliver the letter.

"Bismarck wants me to go...to the main base of Iron Blood?" Tirpitz swallowed her breath

Tirpitz felt even more nervous as she is clearly being invited to meet Bismarck in Iron Blood's main base in Germany.

"There's nothing to worry. She found out you're also Tirpitz so she isn't going to hurt you"

"...?"

"Even if you're another version, Bismarck has a soft spot for her little sister" Prinz Eugen giggled

"I don't think grabbing me by the collar is having a soft spot" Tirpitz doubted

"That's just Bismarck being...well, Bismarck" Prinz Eugen shrugged her shoulders

"She looks really serious and strict. I'm just not used to that kind of Bismarck"

The only reason Tirpitz is "worried" is due to how completely different the Bismarck is Iron Blood compared to the sister she knows.

"The meeting's tomorrow so I suggest you shouldn't be late. The leader of the whole Iron Blood wants to meet you after all"

"...!"

"Now that I've delivered what I came for, I'll be taking my leave. Good luck on your meetup tomorrow"

Prinz Eugen winked and gave Tirpitz a tap on the back before leaving the base as she didn't intend to stay longer after delivering the letter. Prince of Wales looked at Tirpitz who returned the letter inside the envelope and takes a deep breath.

"To talk to another version of my older sister...makes me a bit nervous"

"So that's what you're worried about her"

At least Prince of Wales has less things to be concerned about after knowing that Tirpitz has complicated feelings about formally facing an alternate version of her own older sister.

"Hey, Tirpitz - what's with the heavy atmosphere?"

Victorious returned to meet the two excitedly but only to be greeted by a serious mood emitting from both of them. Curious and a bit worried, Victorious tilted her head while Tirpitz gazed up in the sky.


	14. To Meet another Sister

**Author:** I spent my Christmas with my "good boy" who tore his Christmas present before Christmas. Then there's the cat who went ballistic on my Santa ornament.

The Chapter is a little late than usual due to me focusing on the holidays so expect the next one will come a little late because of New Year.

* * *

An inevitable meeting...

Upon reading the letter, Victorious' trembled and Tirpitz grabbed the letter away before she could crumple it.

"Bismarck wants to meet with you...in Iron Blood?!"

"She just wants to talk" Tirpitz sighs

"Calm down, Victorious. It's not like you're going too"

Prince of Wales forced Victorious to sit down for a moment while Belfast serves them freshly brewed tea.

"It's hard to calm down since Tirpitz is just not going to meet Bismarck but meet other versions of your friends"

"Not every German shipgirl are my friends" Tirpitz pointed out

"Roon might not be happy to see you after fooling her the last time" Victorious remembered Roon

Tirpitz, remembering Roon, shivered at the thought of meeting the research heavy cruiser who emitted a dangerous aura.

"I'm not happy to see someone who's known for tearing her opponents in half. I'm not a fan of brutality"

"You're a bit soft, aren't you?" Prince of Wales shakes her hand

"I learned to balance my old human self and my current shipgirl self. It's actually important for me to balance my nature or a certain inner monster takes advantage"

Tirpitz didn't bother to explain as the two wouldn't understand about the nature of Abyssals.

"That inner monster is what your world calls Abyssals, yes?" Belfast spoke out

"You know?"

"You're not the first one to get lost here" Belfast revealed

"Who came before me?"

"An odd lady who kept her name a secret but she spoke of the monstrous Abyssals being half of her, the twisted half of the warship soul she possess"

"Someone who knew about Abyssals came here too. I wonder who that is"

Tirpitz focused her attention on the black mental cube that is yet to be studied by anyone in the navy.

"If this thing is a mental cube, then this is used to make a shipgirl?"

"It is a mental cube but it's incapable of manifesting a shipgirl" Prince of Wales crossed her arms

"Tirpitz, what did you do with it last time?" Victorious curiously asked

"When Bismarck disappeared, I kind of panicked in confusion. I accidentally activated the cube without knowing how to use it"

"So that second light was from yours?" Prince of Wales widened her eyes

"Most likely. After it got switched on, a device-thingy responded and brought Bismarck back. The cube stopped glowing afterwards"

Since Tirpitz couldn't fully explain her experience, the three looked unsatisfied with the answer.

"Look. All I know is this thing is only good for storing energy and using it when needed. It's like a power bank and a remote at the same time. I've been trying to figure this out for days"

"It stores energy...but for what?" Prince of Wales scratched her chin

"That Tyrant person originally had this so your enemy is the only one who can answer that"

"Tyrant is not someone who appears several times in a short amount of time. It may take a while for her to reappear" Belfast pointed out

"She's not a bold one, huh"

"Even if she does appear, her main target is Iron Blood. She doesn't usually engage with the Royal Navy" Prince of Wales added

The three Royal Navy shipgirls felt concerned about Tyrant almost attacking one of their bases while Tirpitz tilted her head in confusion.

"We thought she tried attacking us to retrieve the cube but she was expecting Bismarck" Prince of Wales tapped the table

"What do you mean?" Tirpitz is even more confused

"What happened the other day. Rather than retrieving the cube, she dealt with Bismarck and completely ignored you. She disappeared again without taking the cube"

Tirpitz thought it was odd how Tyrant dealt with Bismarck even if she could have taken the cube from her. When she meddled with the cube, Bismarck returned but Tyrant herself was nowhere to be found.

"Victorious said before about the history between Tyrant and Bismarck. What's up with that?" Tirpitz wanted to know more

"We don't know all the details, but Tyrant is one of Bismarck's worst enemies. Tyrant repeatedly defeated Bismarck and let her live like she's toying with her which is one of the reasons Bismarck is hell-bent on taking her down" Prince of Wales explained

(She really does hate anyone who would tarnish her pride...)

Tirpitz never faced anyone who would preserve their pride above else and she doesn't think she wants to find out.

"I wonder what she wants from me. She went from hunt me down to the ends of the world to come over for a chat"

"Beats me. You're the one who encountered her the other day" Prince of Wales shrugged her shoulders

"It's making me a bit nervous since she suddenly decided she wanted to talk rather than shoot me in the face"

Tirpitz shivered at how Bismarck looked at her menacingly when she ordered her to state her name.

"Though when I got a close look at her, she isn't as scary as I thought she would be even if she did intimidate me. I feel like she's the type who isn't that bad"

To lessen her nervousness, Tirpitz takes a deep breath and voiced out what she observed from Bismarck upon meeting her personally for the first time. Though Tirpitz is still want as she has yet to see more of Bismarck's side aside from her first impression.

"I'm sure you're going to be fine. If Bismarck says you're just going to talk, then you two are just going to talk" Prince of Wales assured her

"Bismarck keeps her word. She's the honorable type after all" Victorious added

Belfast gave a thumbs up and a gentle smile to Tirpitz, assuring nothing will go wrong. Still, Tirpitz worried to why Bismarck decided to invite her and talk to her when she was hunting her down.

**The next day...**

Tirpitz sailed through the open seas, enjoying the fresh breeze of the ocean and familiar scent as she couldn't leave the anchorage for almost three weeks now. As a shipgirl, it made her uneasy just staying on land for even a week as she's been used to sortieing from time to time. Escorted by two ships on the way to Iron Blood territory, Tirpitz gazed at the bright morning sky.

"Enjoying your freedom again?" Belfast giggles

"Being in the open seas makes me feel at ease since I'm a battleship after all"

"You've missed the open seas that much, huh"

Tirpitz looked back at the aircraft carrier who commented at her relief of being able to freely sail again.

"You're - who are you again?"

"It's Glorious. The one who the Ugly sisters bullied in the past. They still do to this day..."

"Hahaha. Some things never change even if I'm in another world"

To Tirpitz, what Glorious meant of being "bullied" is equivalent to "rough play" which is a something she doesn't take seriously.

"I bet the Alabama in your world keeps pestering you for a challenge"

"I don't know about Alabama that but the first thing Iowa does is chase me whenever she sees me...then squeezes me between her chest. At least she's happy even if it feels like she's breaking my bones"

Glorious silently reacted upon seeing Tirpitz gently smiling while telling her how she doesn't mind being tightly hugged all the time since it makes Iowa happy.

"You're quite the considerate one" Belfast briefly looked back

"I think she's more of a pushover, Belfast"

As Tirpitz chuckles on what Glorious thought of her when she said those words, Belfast received a transmission.

"We've arrived in Iron Blood waters. We'll reach their port shortly"

Belfast informed Tirpitz who swallowed her breath, nervous to how her formal meeting since the last time they saw each other, Bismarck only asked for her name and left.

"Once you step into their turf, you're on your own" Glorious reminded her

"I know, I know. I have to watch my own back since the Germans here are different"

"..." Glorious sighs

(We'll, even Prince of Wales said they don't trust easily, especially outsiders)

As Tirpitz ponders on how Iron Blood is similar to how her fatherland thinks in the old war, Belfast calls her out.

"Ms. Tirpitz, we have reached Iron Blood coastal waters. Once we dock, someone from Iron Blood will escort you to Bismarck"

"Looks like this is my stop"

Tirpitz held her cap as they slowed down as they near the port. Even if Tirpitz is in another territory, she couldn't stop thinking about how it's still Germany"

"Someone from Iron Blood will escort you directly to Bismarck" Belfast reminded her

As the three reached port and enter Iron Blood land, Glorious gave her a light tap on the back.

"Who's going to take me to Bismarck?"

"Well..."

When Belfast looked to a direction, Tirpitz saw Prinz Eugen slowly approaching them with her usual laid-back and teasing expression.

"It's you again, huh"

"My, you don't want to see me? Even though I got beat up for helping you"

Remembering how injured Prinz Eugen because Friedrich der Grosse, Tirpitz felt responsible and briefly averted the heavy cruiser's gaze.

"I'll be taking over from here. Good job bringing her in time, Ms. Head maid"

Prinz Eugen clearly referred to Belfast and winked as she grabbed Tirpitz's hand and excitedly dragged her away.

"Is this alright?" Glorious whispered to Belfast

"We can't really interfere since this between the alternate Tirpitz and Bismarck" Belfast sounded calm

"You look really relaxed" Glorious crossed her arms

"I believe she can handle herself. Besides, Bismarck wouldn't ask her for a proper meeting if she had any ill intentions"

Glorious sighs, concerned to how the other Tirpitz would speak with Bismarck knowing her personality is completely different. While the telling Royal Navy ships quietly await for how the meeting will unfold, Tirpitz is still being dragged.

"You seem to be very happy about this" Tirpitz noticed

"I'm just curious to find out how your meeting will turn out. I just wish I could see if Bismarck would be soft to another version of her beloved little sister"

"You like making fun of everyone. I still find it hard to believe you're Prinz Eugen"

"Oh? What was the other me like?" Prinz Eugen raised an eyebrow

"She's the cute and cheerful type"

"I'm also the cute and cheerful type, you know" Prinz Eugen giggled

As the two walked, Roon observed Prinz Eugen dragging Tirpitz. She clenched her hand and bit her lip, much to Friedrich der Grosse's amusement.

"I can't believe she fooled me when she was standing in front of me"

"She was aware Bismarck sent you after her so she expected you before you found her"

"..."

"No need to be upset about it, my child. Fortunately, she is no threat to us"

Friedrich der Grosse tried to comfort Roon but she refused her motherly affection.

"Don't you think so too, Z46?"

The destroyer's response is a silent thumbs up while Roon frowned, still not fully convinced.

**Meanwhile...**

Passing by several Iron Blood shipgirls, Tirpitz found herself distracted by the alternate versions of my comrades.

"You sure having fun sightseeing, huh" Prinz Eugen giggled

"I'm a curious person"

"Don't let your guard down now, you're going to meet Bismarck"

Prinz Eugen stopped right outside where Bismarck wanted to speak to the other version of her sister.

"Good luck and don't get on her bad side"

Prinz Eugen taps her back and winked, completing her task of guiding Tirpitz to the destination. Swallowing her breath, Tirpitz enters the room where Bismarck had just prepared coffee for the two of them.

"..."

Bismarck silently analyzes her from head to toe, studying the puzzled Tirpitz. Much like the other version she met a few days ago, this one resembled just as her counterpart described.

"Take a sit"

With Bismarck's invitation, Tirpitz slowly walked towards the chair and carefully sit while Bismarck hand a cup of freshly brewed coffee to her.

"..."

Awkward silence filled the room as Tirpitz looked at Bismarck, comparing her appearance to the older sister she grew up with.

"Why are you staring intently?" Bismarck slightly frowned

"You really look like the Bismarck from my world...of maybe it's the other way around"

"Though you barely resembled my younger sister...but you possess the same cold blue eyes"

Although Bismarck doesn't see her as a target to be hunted down, Tirpitz finds it difficult to be at ease around Bismarck. She gives off a much different vibe from the sister she knew.

(She looks and sounds so serious that I feel like I'm going to need up what I say)

To calm herself down, Tirpitz grabs the cup with her left hand but switched when her hand shook. She then takes a small sip from her still warm coffee, gently smiling at how Bismarck brewed it. It reminded her of the coffee Graf Zeppelin always make for her and everyone else.

(Aah. This is a bit awkward even though I shouldn't be nervous. Well I'm bad at socializing so I shouldn't be surprised)

Tirpitz thought to herself since she's not fully prepared to talk face to face with another version of her older sister. Her heart raced but Tirpitz tries to control her breathing or she may end up speaking awkwardly.

"W-Why did you suddenly want to talk? Weren't you hunting me down like a fugitive? You didn't really explain last time since you asked my name and left"

It's the primary thing that had been bothering Tirpitz so she decided to ask first before Bismarck starts the conversation.

"...I met my counterpart, another Bismarck from what seems to be your world"

(She met my sister?! How?)

"I no longer see you as a threat as I confirmed my sister is doing alive and doing well"

Bismarck crossed her fingers in between and revealed what she has experienced in the short moment she disappeared during their latest encounter.

"H-how did you meet my big sister?"

Tirpitz eagerly wanted to know as it could help her find a way to return to her own world.

"I was trapped in a dimension that existed between worlds by Tyrant, the battleship whom I chose to deal with first the other day"

"Tyrant? The one with white hair and black clothes?"

"So you're aware of her existence" Bismarck is curious

"She was the one who pulled me here. I learned it was her when I asked Victorious and the others"

Initially, Tirpitz is unaware of the identity of the unknown battleship who pulled her out of her world and into another weeks ago.

"I didn't know what was going on and I panicked when you started shooting at me. You're not an Abyssal so I fled and somehow washed up somewhere else"

"I see. So you were unknowingly pulled out of your world"

"I was just on a mission with my sister and other comrades when we were caught up in a storm" Tirpitz remembered the last time she was in her own world

"A storm? Did the weather shifted during your mission?"

"Yes. It was normal until it suddenly started heavily raining. The storm came out of nowhere like it was summoned or something"

"So there is a connection, huh"

The confused Tirpitz takes more sip from her coffee before it gets cold while Bismarck connects the new information from the one she already have.

"What would Tyrant need in your world? It makes no sense to swap two different Tirpitz"

Unfortunately, Tirpitz got little useful information from Tyrant when she asked why a shipgirl from another world like her was involved. That is what Tirpitz thought at first until she remembered Tyrant's answer.

"She wanted to change something..."

"What?" Bismarck lifted her head

"When I asked her why someone like me who doesn't have anything to do with Iron Blood was dragged here, she said there's something she wanted to change"

"Something...she wanted to change?"

Bismarck knows Tyrant is her younger sister form a grim and dark future but she doesn't know Tirpitz's inner thoughts so she doesn't know what Tyrant wanted to change by involving another version of Tirpitz. She could never tell her own younger sister's true thoughts and feelings.

"I don't really know what it means but maybe...you know something?"

"Tyrant isn't the type to directly answer so it may mean a lot of things"

Tirpitz lowered her head, the close up encounter with Tyrant still fresh within her memory.

"When she said that...I felt regret in her words. It's like she was filled with sadness..."

"..."

"It's not like I'm symphatizing on her but when she looked at me...all I saw was guilt and regret. I've seen those kind of eyes from people who lost something important"

Tirpitz's hands tensed up as both of her hands is gently wrapped around the coffee cup.

"Someone like her...has lost her 'humanity' a long time ago. She's not the same person she was once"

"You know her?"

"..." Bismarck turned her gaze away

(I shouldn't ask further or she'll probably get mad)

Tirpitz sensed it was person so she felt if she asked further, Bismarck would only get upset for being persistent.

"I want to ask something" Bismarck faced Tirpitz again

"Y-yes?"

"The Bismarck of your world. What is she like to you...as a sister?"

Genuinely surprised, Tirpitz widened her eyes as she never thought a serious and strict person like Bismarck would ask her what kind of sister the other Bismarck is to her.

"She's your typical caring big sister. She wants me to stay out of battles sometimes and that's get me mad sometimes. We end up bickering and me not talking to her for a whole day when that happens"

"Do you despise your sister?"

"Sure we fight from to time like any other siblings but I couldn't hate her...because she showed me before how she just wanted to protect me even if I end up hating her"

"How did you understood your sister's familial love to you?"

"I stopped bottling up my feelings and let it all out. Even if there was a chance she would never understand, I want to at least let her know...because to us shipgirls, tomorrow is never a guarantee"

"..." Bismarck reacted in surprise

"At the very least, I want to have no regrets again if one of us were to longer not be there anymore. She's the only sister I have and I don't want to regret anything if I were to lose her"

It made Bismarck think of Tyrant's existence. The fact that she's Tirpitz from an unknown future made her think that how her future self was filled with regret to how her younger sister turned out.

"..."

Bismarck fell silent while Tirpitz takes one last sip at her almost empty cup of coffee. Tirpitz held and lowered her shaking left hand before Bismarck could notice. The silence continued for another minute until Tirpitz remembered something.

"By the way, do you by any chance know what a black mental cube does? Aside from storing energy or something"

"Black mental cube?"

"Like this one"

Tirpitz brings out the black mental cube, eerily glowing with unknown energy. To Bismarck surprise, she slowly reached out her hand to the cube until her fingertip made contact.

"...?!"

She saw herself in the same darkness where Tyrant trapped her the other day. Within that closed world, she saw Tirpitz with tears flowing non-stop and on her knees. In front of her is a delighted Observer who reached out to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry...big sister..."

Tirpitz repeatedly apologizes while still crying and seeing her emotional displeased the Siren Observer.

"It seems I have to purge your emotions to advance to the next stage"

Observer gently touched both of Tirpitz's cheeks and informed her of the next step.

"I can't have you doing as you please like the other two after all"

The vision ended when Tirpitz pulled Bismarck's hand away from the cube, seeing her in a trance just by barely touching it.

"I'm sorry...but you kind of worried me when you went blank and all"

"It's fine. I merely had a vision" Bismarck takes a deep breath

"I-I see..."

"The black mental cube. How come you have possession of one?" Bismarck pointed

"This was from Tyrant. I accidentally took it from her when she pulled me out of my world"

It was never her intention to take the black mental cube away but at least it seemed like it could be useful even if Tyrant will try to take it back again like she did last time.

"She was really angry I took it so it's probably important to her"

"The cube doesn't affect you?"

"Not really. It just gives off an intense aura that makes me feel heavy"

Tirpitz's gaze briefly evaded Bismarck when she answered her. Bismarck focused on the cube that remained quiet while in the possession of a shipgirl from another world.

"She used this when she opened a rift. Is that correct?"

"Yeah. When she came out a tear in a middle of nowhere, she was holding the cube" Tirpitz partially recalled

"She needed this so she tracked you all the way to Royal Navy waters" Bismarck rubbed her chin

"I don't really know the real use of this thing aside from when I accidentally used it, you kind of appeared again after suddenly vanishing and all"

"...?"

Bismarck then recalled Tyrant's words moments before light swallowed her again. She remembered about someone using the cube.

"How were you able to use the cube?"

"That's the thing - I don't know either. I panicked in that situation since you and that Tyrant vanished all of a sudden"

Tirpitz felt like she disappointed Bismarck she has little to no knowledge about the true nature of the cube.

"I see..."

"Sorry I don't know know much" Tirpitz lowered her head

Bismarck stood up, puzzling Tirpitz who's been wondering why she has been in deep thought throughout the conversation.

"There's...something I want to personally request"

"Personally...request?" Tirpitz tilted her head

"I will require your cooperation to me alone and not towards Iron Blood"

Bismarck's request is as sudden as her invitation yesterday, putting Tirpitz in a conflicted spot again.

"This is just my personal request between the two of us. The rest of Iron Blood has no knowledge about this"

"You're asking me all of a sudden...?"

"Tyrant has an unknown way of keeping track of my next actions"

Tirpitz swallowed her breath, anxious to what could possibly be going in Iron Blood that Bismarck sounded rather cautious.

"That's why I'm being careful who to speak to as of lately"

"How...am I involved?"

"Tyrant is possibly seeking way to retrieve the cube after she failed the other day. She'll use what means to retrieve an important component" Bismarck furrowed her eyebrows

"..."

"That cube could be a key to return my sister back here and you back to your world. If Tyrant gets it back, we might lose our chance of undoing what she did"

"If it will help your sister return and me return to my world, I'll cooperate with you, Bismarck" Tirpitz nodded

"I'm glad you agreed"

Bismarck slightly nodded, glad that Tirpitz decided to trust and cooperate with her.

"Wait, why me when you don't know anything about me?" Tirpitz raised her hand

"I'm gambling my chance whether I could trust you or not"

"Because you're gambling your chance of finding away to return your sister, am I right?"

"...?" Bismarck is surprised she guessed

"I heard from Prinz Eugen and Victorious on how you care for your sister even if your strict towards her"

Bismarck reacted in surprise but she isn't furious or even upset how another version of Tirpitz didn't hesitate to state what she learned from those who knew her.

"That's right. I'm willing to take chances if it means returning my sister here...since she learned who our enemy is"

"...?"

"She couldn't handle the truth and it made her vulnerable. That's why I can't waste my time on trivial matters"

"Bismarck..."

"I'll do what it takes to coul whatever Tyrant is planning even if it means trusting another version of my sister"

Tirpitz smiled after confirming that despite Bismarck being strict and serious towards to her own sister, she does care like any other older sister. Though she removed that smile when Bismarck frowned.

"Remember whatever we discussed here is only between us. None can know about this, even those Royal Navy girls"

"I understand" Tirpitz nodded again

After leaving Bismarck's room and think about Bismarck's suspicion, Tirpitz worried for herself that she's in another serious situation. With her mind out of place, Tirpitz didn't sense Prinz Eugen behind her.

"Guess who?"

The heavy cruiser covered Tirpitz's eyes who doesn't need to guess the sneaky cruiser's identity.

"Prinz Eugen..." Tirpitz sighs

"You look worried. Was your little chat that serious?"

"A little bit. Bismarck isn't that bad..."

"See, I told you it'll be fine"

"I was nervous since she's a bit...intense"

Tirpitz scratched the back of her head then Prinz Eugen started petting her head like she's younger and smaller.

"There, there...it turned okay, didn't it?"

"I'm not a kid anymore so don't pet me like that"

Tirpitz gently removed Prinz Eugen's hand from her head and this made the latter chuckle seeing the Lonely Queen of the North with a flustered expression.

"It's kind of fun teasing you since you don't scold me for playing around like Bismarck"

Prinz Eugen poked Tirpitz in the cheek, starting to annoy the battleship who isn't fond of being teased just because she doesn't like yelling at other people.

"How about you stay a bit longer and play with me a bit?"

Prinz Eugen teased her and winked as she grabbed both of Tirpitz's hand in a tight squeeze.

"Ms. Tirpitz, is your meeting with Bismarck concluded?"

Belfast clears her throat and interrupted Prinz Eugen deliberately testing Tirpitz's patience. Seeing the light cruiser maid with the Glorious, Prinz Eugen crossed her arms and sighed as if she's unhappy her fun is quickly canceled.

"It's done. Bismarck said she'll send a message for another meeting soon"

"I see. Then that meant it went well?"

"Sort of..."

Tirpitz walked towards the two Royal navy shipgirls while Prinz Eugen doesn't seem to be pleased at their presence. Belfast signalled her to bid farewell to her "little friend".

"It looks like this is the end of this little...visit"

Tirpitz scratched her cheek, awkwardly saying her farewell to Prinz Eugen as she prepared to leave Iron Blood with Belfast and Glorious.

"Well, I have to take my leave, Eugen. I'll see you around"

"Don't worry. I'll barge in for some tea time" Prinz Eugen assured

Belfast slightly bowed while Glorious shrugs her shoulders and raised her hand. Tirpitz is the lone one to leave, waving her hand. After the three left the port, Prinz Eugen licked her upper lip and placed her hand on her chin.

"I wonder how long you can keep acting like nothing's going on with you? I'm a bit curious"

Prinz Eugen discovered something but with her personality, she chose to play the observer and wait for how the outcome will unfold.


	15. The Enemy's Motives

**Author:** I was supposed to upload this yesterday but it slipped my mind and only remembered it when I got to bed. I just woke up so I'll add more in the chapter later.

By the way, I'm currently in Australia and decided to stay longer after seeing how many Koalas and other animals were burned and killed.

* * *

_What keeps you going...?_

The memory was from a long time ago but every time Tirpitz remembers, the experience always refreshens. The unpleasant memory of her twisted future self...back when she doesn't know who she is.

"To die alone fills you with bitterness, doesn't it? I know how it feels to be abandoned by the people you trusted"

Tyrant looked down on her, pitying Tirpitz who is on the brink of defeat. Despite sustaining heavy damages, Tirpitz forced herself to stand and raise her head high, never allowing her enemy to trash her honor as an Iron Blood battleship.

"Frustrating, isn't it? You were made to fight in a war yet you were thrown here - cast aside and forgotten by your own comrades...and your sister"

Tyrant lifted a defeared Tirpitz, viewing her with contempt and disappointment.

"If you're going to kill me...then do it now. Making me feel scared of you is pointless"

Tirpitz showed she doesn't fear being left at the mercy of her enemy. She doesn't fear being sunk as being in a war means you are prepared to die against your enemy.

"Why? Is to because you have nothing to lose? That your existence wouldn't matter even if you die"

Tyrant looked at Tirpitz right in the eyes, her dull eyes to Tirpitz's unyielding eyes. It was a deep sense of nostalgia.

"Ah yes, this takes me back to the old days. The days when I was...you"

"What the hell are you blabbing about?" Tirpitz struggled to break herself free

"You don't have to understand it now. It's a little early after all"

"Just what do you want from Iron Blood? Why are you targeting my sister?"

"Your...sister? You refer to that person as your sister when you only refer to her as her name. It's not surprising that the little sister still respects and cares for the older sister"

Tyrant loosened her grip on Tirpitz but she tossed her a few meters away. It will take some time for reinforcements to arrive so Tyrant has little to no concern about Iron Blood interfering her.

"Bismarck was the reason I became like this. It was her foolishness and weakness that resulted me"

"Was the reason? What do you mean she resulted you?" Tirpitz didn't understand

"It was her last and foolish choice that I came to be. If she hadn't make that mistake, I wouldn't be the one...standing right in front of you"

Her words made no sense to Tirpitz who isn't fond of her cryptic answers.

"In the end, the only way to change that is...something and someone outside of this world. Outside of the world where the Sirens simulated"

With Tirpitz unable to fight anymore, Tyrant turned her back and gazed up the sky.

"It's not something that could be done easily, but I'm willing to try as long as there's a possibility...as long there's...hope"

Before reinforcements could arrive, Tyrant left the immobile Tirpitz with those parting words, leaving her confused and cautious to what she could be planning.

* * *

Even after Bismarck comforted her, Tirpitz's heart remained sunk as she has yet to fully cold with the truth of Tyrant being her future self.

"Big sister...if you have told the truth earlier, would it have changed anything?"

She wondered if Bismarck had revealed the truth before, perhaps none of this could have happened.

"Aah. I keep thinking about this..."

Tirpitz wanted to set aside about Tyrant's identity and Bismarck's lie but the topic constantly pops out in her mind. She can't afford to lose focus with here primary objective of returning to her own world.

"Well I can't stop thinking about it after knowing the one I wanted to sink is my future self..."

Her mind is currently in shambles, unable to straighten her focus for days. She bit her thumb, a habit whenever she grows frustrated.

"Tyrant. What would my future self want from me and my sister. She has that immense strength, so why would she go back to the past? What's her true goal?"

Tirpitz focused her thoughts on Tyrant's true goal to why she returned to the past even with all the power she has.

"I have think. Tyrant is my future self so I should know what would I want..."

Tirpitz scratched her head trying to come up with the most possible reason to why Tyrant is making an effort to return to the past and confront her.

"Impossible. I can't think of any..."

Tirpitz gazed up at the sky, vacantly watching the clouds freely drift away. She lifted her hand, slowly trying to reach out to the sky.

"I wonder how is Bismarck doing?"

She worried for her older sister even if she has yet to forgive her for keeping the truth all this time.

"Big sister...you have a lot of explaining to do once I get back"

Taking a deep breath, Tirpitz knew she had to focus first in returning her own world first than being frustrated about what happened a few days ago.

**Later...**

Bismarck paced back and forth while Nelson follows her movements. Just as she takes a sip from her tea, Bismarck lets out a scream before deciding to sit down.

"Good grief. You're stressing yourself out and you almost made me spill my tea"

"I just wish I could help Tirpitz more" Bismarck crossed her arms

"There's only so much you can do, Bismarck"

Nelson is normally calm while Bismarck is agitated and uneasy. The more Nelson looks at Bismarck being restless the more she gets annoyed.

"Why do you worry so much about her?"

Nelson raised an eyebrow and asked the first thing that came to her mind whenever she would see Bismarck spending time with Tirpitz.

"She's Tirpitz from another world. She's just another version to your sister"

"Tirpitz is still technically my sister. She's what I like to call an alternate sister"

"Even if she's from another world, your big sister instinct is still kicking in"

"How about you, Nelson? What would you do if another Rodney shows up?"

A curious Bismarck pointed and asked Nelson since they're talking about another version of a younger sister.

"No comment"

Nelson looked away and refused to respond how she would feel about it.

"Tirpitz is Tirpitz no matter what world she came from" Bismarck crossed her arms as returned to the main topic

"Other than Tirpitz, what about your other self? The other Bismarck you saw?"

"I only saw her for a couple of minutes and she didn't say much. The one called Tyrant was there and then there was this really bright light"

Unfortunately, Bismarck didn't get to know her other version from Iron Blood due to the situation at that time. They were all in a middle of a fight and the introductions were cut shortly after they were engulfed with a flash of light.

"She looked like me except she looks really serious and she's basically black compared to the white Tirpitz here"

Bismarck waved her hand, describing Bismarck's appearance as the black version of Tirpitz's white motif.

"I wonder if that Bismarck met and taking good care of my Tirpitz. I'm really worried for her"

"You've been worried about the Tirpitz here, I thought you forgot about your own sister" Nelson snickered

"Shut it! Of course I'm really worried of my sister. I can't stop thinking whether she's okay or not"

Bismarck stood up, puffing in anger as Nelson joked that she had forgotten about her actual younger sister.

"It's been weeks already and I still don't have a clue how the hell two Tirpitz switch places"

"Relax. Warspite says she might have found a useful lead" Nelson sighs

"Really?! Tell me!"

"Remember the smiling...what's it called that not-Abyssal enemy again - right, Siren. That Siren might give us a clue to how another Tirpitz ended up here and how ours vanished"

"That creepy girl the other day? I remember she did something that trapped me in a weird place"

"What she used could possibly the same or similar technology when our Tirpitz vanished. I'm not sure if she was the one who did it though"

Remembering Purifier, Bismarck did noticed the Siren used a device to transport her in a dimension where she encountered her Iron Blood version.

"Then we'll just have to find that Siren and beat the shit out of her to force to tell us about Tirpitz"

"It's not that easy, idiot. We're dealing with a being from another world with tricks up her sleeve. We're dealing with an enemy capable of opening a gateway to another world"

"You're right. That Siren has all sorts of devices...probably" Bismarck grunted, slightly frustrated

"Besides she shoots laser and all sorts of projectiles like the ones in the movies"

Nelson also added the enemy they're going to track down possessed technology far superior than the modern world. Purifier won't be like the Abyssals they faced so far.

**Meanwhile...**

Inside the briefing room, Nagato privately discusses with Yamato about the Tirpitz from another world.

"Is there something wrong with Tirpitz-san?" Yamato tilted her head

"I'm not really sure but she's been...different lately"

"How different? I haven't noticed anything odd lately"

"Just yesterday, Bismarck told me that Tirpitz passed out all of a sudden. When Bismarck brought Tirpitz to her room to rest, she attacked her for a moment"

"She attacked Bismarck-san?" Yamato is confused

"Yes but the day before that, just after the last encounter with the Siren Purifier, she wasn't feeling well after the battle. When I checked on her, her eyes turned yellow for a moment"

"Suddenly attacking Bismarck-san and change in eye color. That is odd indeed...but how is it alarming?"

While Yamato agreed the two instances can be classified as unusual, she isn't sure why there's a need to be alarmed.

"Her behavior had been changing recently like she's a different person. Haven't you noticed that?" Nagato raised an eyebrow

"Well when I tried to speak to her earlier this morning, she looked at me with hostile eyes and walked away. It's like...she's different"

"Tirpitz isn't our enemy but we need to keep an eye on her. I have a bad feeling about what's happening lately"

Nagato already deemed Tirpitz to be suspicious due to her recent behaviors but Yamato is skeptical as she viewed Tirpitz as an ally like everyone else.

"Did Warspite-san say anything about this?"

"Oddly she didn't say anything. She has her own business to deal with which she doesn't tell anyone what it is of course"

"Warspite-san has a tendency to do as she please. It makes it difficult to guess what she has been up to"

Warspite's secretive nature makes it difficult for others to know what she will be up to next. It's making building up trust among each other difficult as well.

"Maybe Tirpitz-san isn't feeling too well. Let's not jump to conclusions yet"

Yamato raised her hand and suggested they shouldn't be suspicious of Tirpitz quickly as there might be a reason behind her strange behavior recently.

"I'm not thinking she's up to no good. I'm getting worried at her sudden change" Nagato clarified

"Maybe it's because of what happened the other day"

"Tirpitz didn't say much about what happened during the fight with the Purifier. Bismarck seem to avoid reveal something when I asked her"

"Bismarck-san interacts the most with her more than anyone so she should know something"

Yamato thought Bismarck might answer to why Tirpitz had been acting strangely lately and to confirm whether it is connected with the last encounter with the Siren Purifier.

"Anyhow, Nagato-san, we should focus on tracking the Siren Purifier again. Warspite-san and Tirpitz-san believed that Siren used a similar technology when our Tirpitz disappeared"

"Hmm..."

"Bismarck-san and Tirpitz-san said they suddenly found themselves into an unknown dimension. Like they were transported from a place outside this world"

"That's a high possibility. Tirpitz did say the Sirens are capable of defying the laws of time and space" Nagato nodded

Their discussion on what to do with tracking the Siren Purifier is interrupted by Mutsu entering the briefing room.

"Sorry for interrupting but 2nd carrier division might have spotted our target during an investigation"

Nagato puts down the post sortie report and the images captured by the reconnaissance aircrafts from both Hiryuu and Souryuu.

"Is she building something?"

Nagato narrowed her eyes and she looked closer at one of the pictures. She couldn't tell what it is but she could identify Purifier in a single glance. There was a glowing object but Nagato couldn't recognize what it could be.

"Perhaps. She's in Abyssal territory so the fleet couldn't get close" Mutsu isn't sure

"The Abyssals working with an unkown being. Either that Siren is smart enough to convince them or the Princesses are all simpletons" Nagato shrugged her shoulders

"Should we prepare for the next raid on her?"

"We can't charge in recklessly, especially when she's in Abyssal territory. We need to assess the forces we're going to deal with before we could assemble our own to counter it"

Nagato chose to be patient as she had to make sure Purifier won't escape easily again so they could find the slightest lead or hint on what they did that made two Tirpitz switch worlds.

"Our target possesses futuristic technology and her strength is much different compared to the Abyssals we fight. Tirpitz is the only one who knows how to fight her so we're going to need her the next time we launch an assault"

Nagato pointed on the clearest picture of Purifier, deciding to include Tirpitz in the next battle too even if she's been acting strangely lately which worries Yamato and even Mutsu.

"Are you certain, Nagato-san? To include Tirpitz-san I mean"

"Even if her behavior had been unusual, as long as it doesn't affect her battle then I'll include her"

"..." Yamato and Mutsu looked at each other

"Besides, Warspite advised it's best to bring her along if we're targeting the Siren since it's clear she's the target"

"It's like baiting..." Yamato isn't too happy pointing it out

"..."

Nagato doesn't like using someone, even Tirpitz from another world, as bait against the enemy but Warspite insisted it's their best choice and Tirpitz would charge at the opportunity to confront the Siren again.

**In an unknown dimension...**

To open a rift to another world in the precise location and time, Tyrant slowly squeezed and crushed a small black cube in her hands, the crumbled pieces falling beneath her. Opening the rift with her own power proved to be difficult without the black mental cube she once possessed.

"The black mental cube. I need to take it from the other Tirpitz but it seems Iron Blood will get in the way more than ever"

"Having trouble now, Tyrant?"

Observer surprised Tyrant by actually appearing behind her but the latter blankly turned around and looked up at the smug Siren.

"Observer Alpha..."

"Why do you react like it failed? It succeeded, didn't it?"

"..."

"Your old self's mental cube is slowly destabilizing which meant the safe wall protecting her core from harmful interference...can be breached now"

"I know that"

"You wanted to retrieve the black mental cube first. Is that it?"

Observer leaned closer, not knowing what personal space. In fact, she doesn't care about personal space whatsoever and is rather...playful when making physical contact.

"Because not only it contains cultivated energy, but some of yours too. Well it took a bit of your energy which you can regain when you have the cube again"

"Not only I need my full capabilities but it's an important component for me to use the improvised version of my Awakening Protocol"

"So you're really after that, huh? You've been after that since the beginning but you're not in a hurry"

Observer lifted Tyrant's chin with her index finger and have the dull-eyed battleship look at her straight in the eyes.

"There is no reason to make haste and no matter what path, the outcome is always the same. No matter what Tirpitz does, I will always get what I want"

"That is true. Simulations always resulted in 99% inevitability...but the remaining 1% is something to be cautious of. After all, humanity is capable of explosive growth even in the worst situations and their unpredictability is beyond logic"

Observer doesn't always view humans as a threat to her plans but she is still cautious as she has been told humanity can alter their own fate beyond any simulations and calculations if they are left to grow and learn.

"What is Purifier doing? The last time it failed since she let the other Bismarck be dragged as well"

"Purifier allowed it to happen" Observer responded

"Why?"

"Your past self, Tirpitz...seems to have grown attached to the other Bismarck according to Purifier at least"

"You're adding an unnecessary wild card just to make it more fun. Really..." Tyrant sighs

"You can use the other Bismarck to your advantage. You just have to manipulate the piece, Tyrant..."

Observer giggled again, advising Tyrant before she disappears who knows where again. Alone in the empty space, Tyrant gently touched the coat of arms that once belonged to Bismarck.

"...?!"

She bit her lip upon suffering a splitting headache which made her collapse on the ground in one knee.

"You're... trying to get me again...even after you're gone. Even as just broken pieces...you're still...getting in my way...my older sister"

Regaining control of herself, Tyrant stood on her two feet and cracked her neck before leaving the dimension with the intention of following Observer's advice which she rarely does.

"It looked like Observed Alpha came to bother you. Rather, she's been curious to what have you been up to. The other Codes have been doing as they please"

Just as Tyrant thought she wouldn't get any more visitors, Code T appeared as soon as Observer Alpha left. She isn't the mood for anothrr discussion but she let her fellow "Code" continue talking.

"You're going to deal with both your old self and the other Tirpitz. How are you going to handle two problems at once. It looks like you need help"

"You're going to offer your help? What's the catch?"

"You're perfect for the job"

"You're asking a former Iron Blood than someone from the Sakura"

"I could use your firepower and high durability against Akagi"

"The aircraft carrier Akagi, huh. Alright, I will lend you my strength"

Code-T is somewhat surprised that Tyrant didn't hesitate to agree with her proposal. Then again, Tyrant doesn't question the motives of other people if doesn't concern or affect her.

"I don't mind helping you as long as the job isn't too bothersome"

"I will just need your support...and the other one"

"The other one?"

"Your heavy cruiser friend who likes to tease other people, especially you"

"Silver, huh. You asked me knowing she'll tag along since that girl follows me everywhere"

"There's no problem, right?"

"Fine. I'll bring her along. She could a distraction other than annoying me"

Tyrant isn't clearly fond of the heavy cruiser they are both referring as she doesn't like people testing her patience all the time.

"By the way, where is she?"

"The girl went around to play in the Baltic sea. She's keeping some of the Eagle Union girls occupied for the the past two weeks"

"Once she comes back, tell her of our conversation"

Code-T turned away, preparing to leave as the proposal is settled with Tyrant agreeing to lend her a hand.

"I'll deal with Tirpitz first and that girl said she wanted to come along. You can handle the other one being protected by Bismarck and those Royal navy girls, right?"

"I can deal with them by myself. As long as you keep the end of your bargain"

"I always keep my word. It's a trait I still keeep even after I became like this"

"I see..."

Cutting the conversation without dragging it out further, Code-T left the dimension. Alone again, Tyrant rested in the silence and emptiness, unable to stop thinking about the past even after she vowed to abandon it.


	16. Beginning of a Tragedy

**Author:** I'm currently hung up on the current Fate anime and I grew curious about the franchise because of it. I might check it out but I don't know where to start.

Chapters will be usually uploaded within a week at best. If it's a little late then that just means I'm busy.

* * *

_What will you do next?_

As Bismarck attempts to come up with her next action, Prinz Eugen impatiently stirs her coffee cup. She wanted to complain but Bismarck would scold and lecture her, and there will be no end to it.

"What made you trust her all of a sudden? Just a week ago, you wanted her dead"

"I can't afford to waste more time idling around"

"My, worried about your little sister? How sweet for big sister to show some concern"

Prinz Eugen laughed and teased Bismarck but quickly fell silent with one sharp glare from a no-nonsense Bismarck. She's already used to Prinz Eugen's sarcastic and teasing habit she doesn't tolerate it on some occasions, especially when it's personally directed to her.

"Tirpitz learned who Tyrant is. It's only a matter of time before that monster gets to her"

"If I recall, didn't you say Tyrant is also Tirpitz? If that's the case, why is she after her? I mean to go as far as to drag her to another world"

Curious, Prinz Eugen raised the question as she placed her finger on her chin. She hoped Bismarck possessed the answer as she knew Tyrant more than anyone in Iron Blood.

"I don't know. She went as far as to get us both in one place at the same time only to tell Tirpitz who she is...then escape again" Bismarck is still angry her opponent escaped

"That doesn't add up"

"Exactly. It doesn't make any sense"

This is the first Prinz Eugen saw Bismarck frustrated over the lack of answer and she felt amused at this but right now, she asked her own entertainment to fill and answer her curiosity for Tyrant's motives.

"This wasn't just on the whim. She planned this all along. Basically, she dragged both of you in the same place at the same time on purpose to let Tirpitz know" Prinz Eugen deduced

"I knew that, but why?"

"Because she already knew...that you knew who she is too. You didn't tell Tirpitz and lied to her"

When Prinz Eugen pointed it out, Bismarck felt a slight pain in her chest remembering Tirpitz's reaction when she felt betrayed by her keeping the truth all this time.

"She did that knowing how Tirpitz would react to her big sister keeping a crucial truth"

"Why would she do that?"

"That I don't know. The only one who knows a Siren version of Tirpitz is our version of Tirpitz. Unfortunately, she's stuck in some world out there with no way to get to her"

"Only Tyrant knows how to open the rift to another world" Bismarck clenched her fist

"Then our best chance is hoping the black mental cube could help us. That or screw us all"

Prinz Eugen joked again but silenced with a single look of Bismarck intimidating expression.

"We'll continue our discussion later. You're dismissed"

"Okay~"

Sighing in relief that their one-on-one meeting is over, Prinz Eugen stands up and stretched her back after having to sit for more than an hour without standing up even once.

"By the way, why did you want to talk this to me? You usually talk this kind of thing with Graf Zeppelin or Friedrich der Grosse"

"Because even with you're personality, you're a keen observant and your intuition is sharper than anyone"

"Oh my, I'm flattered" Prinz Eugen placed her hand on her hip

"Eugen, you don't take things seriously most of the time but you're a smart one. You can piece things together quickly than anyone and that's the type of trait I needed"

"I see, but don't rely on me too much. Tyrant may be Tirpitz but her personality and behavior have drastically changed. I just stated the obvious, you know"

"..."

"Besides, Tyrant turned against her own nation and against her sister so she's not the same little sister you once knew. She'll sink you if she finds it necessary

After reminding Bismarck how Tyrant isn't the same Tirpitz anymore sensing she will hesitate, Prinz Eugen shrugs her shoulders and leaves the office.

**A certain Royal Navy base...**

To learn more about the black mental cube, Tirpitz sought the help of a shipgirl who has cast knowledge about the cubes and studied something similar before - Akashi. Even though the green cat became is still afraid to encounter anyone from Iron Blood, Tirpitz managed to convince her to help.

"I can't believe you had this all along, nya. You know how dangerous this thing is"

Akashi inspected every side of the black mental cube, focusing her eyes on every angle.

"Why didn't you call me earlier, nya?"

"I did...last week. You were to scared Bismarck is going to skin you alive"

"T-that's true nya. I was going to be dead meat so I hid in the Sakura Empire nya"

Akashi's hairs stood up, imagining all the horrible things that could be done to her after Bismarck found out she lied. Now that issue is over, Akashi felt a deep relief as she no longer had to hide.

"Black mental cubes can't be used to create shipgirls nya. This one is just used to store energy. From the looks of it, there's another type of energy stored here"

"What type?"

"Judging from the wavelength, it's from another shipgirl but it's a tremendous one nya. It looks like the 'Code' who had had a bit of her power absorbed here. That means she's slightly weaker as long as the piece of her power is here"

"Tyrant had this"

"Tyrant nya? I think I heard her from that mischievous heavy cruiser Prinz Eugen nya"

Akashi waves her wrench in the air, lacking the information about the battleship clad in black.

"I don't really get much details when it doesn't concern me, nya. Unless I can profit from it, nya"

"I can see now why others want to hang you upside-down..."

"Jokes aside, this cube is unstable, nya. One wrong trigger and it could blow up a whole base, nya"

"So that's thing like a pocket bomb?"

"It was cultivated for some time and collected a large amount of energy, nya. That's why one wrong press and everything goes boom, nya"

Akashi further explained by raising her hands holding a wrench and screwdriver on each hand.

"H-how do we use it without blowing ourselves?"

"I'm not sure, nya. The one who can use this is the one who owned this before...which happens to be our enemy, nya"

"Isn't there a way to use this ourselves?"

"How about trying asking Akagi?" Prinz Eugen raised an eyebrow

Both Tirpitz and Akashi where initially startled with Prinz Eugen responding from behind, sneaking without detection.

"Akagi?"

"That's impossible, nya. She's serving a sentence for the fuss she made a few days ago, nya". Akashi raised her hand

"Akagi might have something useful to say. She knows a lot about the Sirens so she'll know what is thing for"

"If the Akagi is this world has wide knowledge about the Sirens, then I should ask her" Tirpitz took Prinz Eugen's advice

"Akagi isn't the type you could easily reason with, nya. She's dangerous and vicious like that research heavy cruiser nya"

Akashi shivered as she compared similarity between Roon and Akagi who are both dangerous if ticked off.

"It's hard too believe that the Akagi here is seen as someone dangerous when the Akagi in my world...is a glutton"

While Tirpitz haven't met the Akagi from the Sakura Empire, she already thought of her as someone like Room judging from how wary Akashi is. Still, the Akagi she knew is someone who ate more than a Yamato class and occasionally forget things.

"It's alright, nya. Other than Akagi being what we like to call a 'yandere' the others are pretty much okay, nya. Well except for Taihou, Jun'you, and Atago. Those three are a bunch of nutjobs too, nya"

Tirpitz couldn't help but twitch the side of her lips, hearing how certain Sakura Empire shipgirls are...beyond normal. While Akashi complains how those shipgirls scare her, Tirpitz wanted to ask Prinz Eugen.

"Why did Bismarck wanted my help all of a sudden? She wanted me dead now she wanted my cooperation"

"Did you ask her?" Prinz Eugen raised an eyebrow

"I did. All she said was gambling her chance because she wanted to bring back her sister sooner"

"Hmm. That's also a reason but she didn't tell you what happened, did she?"

"What happened?"

"When Bismarck faced Tyrant a few days ago, she vanished. That's because Tyrant trapped her and our Tirpitz in an unknown dimension. That's where she met your big sister too"

Bismarck mentioned about meeting her other self but Bismarck didn't inform Tirpitz on what truly happened.

"Long story short, Bismarck confirmed our Tirpitz is doing fine and she met your Bismarck so she has no reason to see as an enemy. Tyrant is after our Tirpitz so she needed your help in bringing her back"

Prinz Eugen doesn't like telling long stories so she summarized it in one go to avoid tedious effort.

"If we could learn about the cube then we could find out a way to open a rift to your world just like Tyrant does. After all, she's still after the cube, right?"

"That's true..."

"Akagi might help us make progress but she isn't the type to answer you directly, nya" Akashi's ears drooped

"That's why I'm taking you there too. She won't give you direct answers unless you know her game" Prinz Eugen is seemingly eager to come along

"Then that settles it, nya. I'm going to help you enter my nation and Eugen is going help make Akagi talk"

Akashi became lively again, her ears raised back up and her tail wagging. Tirpitz smiled as she believed her situation is going smoothly but the cube reacted all of a sudden. It closed brighter for a moment before settling down.

"W-w-what just happened, nya!" Akashi panicked

"You shouldn't be really touching that"

Prinz Eugen snatched the black mental cube away from Tirpitz who is dumbfounded to why she grabbed the cube in a panic.

"...?!"

Prinz Eugen caught a vision before the black mental cube sparked and electrocuted her hand, forcing her to let go in an instant.

"Are you okay, nya?"

"It just doesn't like getting touched" Prinz Eugen smirked

"Are you sure? The cube is really dangerous"

Tirpitz worried that the cube might have injured or affected Prinz Eugen in any way but before she could check on her, Prinz Eugen gestured there's no need to do so and tossed the black mental cube to Akashi who juggled it in a panic before placing it on the table.

"Don't touch the cube as much as possible, got it?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do as I say"

Without even a clear explanation, Prinz Eugen left the room massaging her hand.

"That cube showed me a pale white beast with glowing eyes. That beast looked so much like that Tirpitz. It's...alarming..."

The being she saw in the vision saw was no Siren but it isn't human or shipgirl either.

**Meanwhile...**

Even as shells rain down, none of them land a direct hit with how her katana slices through them.

"Your attacks won't even scratch me. Let alone pass through my blade"

Code-T or Ember swings her sword in a speed that she could slice their shells in half while effortlessly dodging.

"W-what swordmanship...!"

(Why is she acting like this? Did her memory get damaged or she's just playing around) Code-T is puzzled

King George V couldn't help but be impressed at how skilled with the sword Code-T is that she could fight several shipgirls without using her main guns.

"I've been informed an outsider is being kept in your base. I came to retrieve the black mental cube she has in possession"

"So you know about the other Tirpitz and the black mental cube she has?"

"Of course. Tyrant wanted that cube to be retrieved as part of the deal we made" Code-T swung her sword in the air

"Deal? What deal?"

"That is none of your business. Now hand over the black mental cube or your head will have a sorrowful parting with your body"

King George V noticed how Code-T prefer to intimidate her into complying before using rough force. Even if her opponent is going easy on her, King George V wouldn't just hand over the outsider battleship even if she's just another version of an existing Iron Blood shipgirl.

"Sorry but it against my code to endanger a life that committed no crime"

Prepared to fight an opponent and knows is stronger than her, King George V drew her saber and prepared a stance.

"Despite the clear difference in our strength, you refuse to back down. Well, I will commend your courage and honor, captain of the Royal guard...but"

"...…?"

"I want to know what are you up to? What's your motive for playing along with them" Code-T frowned

To a degree, Code-T respected King George V choosing to take her head on even if the victor would be clear but she followed up with an ominous question.

"I have my reasons but right now focus on fighting me, King George V - the captain of the Royal navy guard"

"I will make your death swift and painless as sign of respect then"

"Your honor and way against your enemies reminded me of someone I dueled a long time ago. You two are both what the Sakura called a samurai" King George V sounded sarcastic for some reason

"...You're...memory had you confused. There is no one else like me"

Pushing her foot forward, Code-T charged in an insane speed that King George V barely blocked Code-T's katana swinging downwards.

(She swings her sword so fast that she could cut her opponent a hundred times in a single minute! It's been a while since I felt this)

"Surprised at my speed? Well, the Sirens drastically enhanced my physically capabilities to the point I broke my own limit. Yours on the other hand..."

"You're very skilled with the sword. In fact, your fighting style reminded me of a certain someone from the Sakura" Again, King George V sounded like she's provoking her enemy

King George V couldn't catch her breath as she drains all of her stamina blocking and dodging the sharp edge of the katana wielded by Code To also known as Ember.

"If your plan is to stall me then it's futile. You will fall here here before your comrades can arrive"

"Hmph. I will not fall as easily as your other opponents, Ember"

"Quite confident now, are we? Just because..."

"I won't simply let you pass that easily. If I were to fall here without using all of my strength, then I will fall in shame unable to protect my comrades with my outmost strength"

Controlling her breathing, King George V raised her saber with a proud smile on her face. Even if she speaks so confidently, Code-T is somewhat annoyed, knowing who King George V really is.

"Your heart as a warrior is commendable indeed...but I have a task I wish to accomplish. Still, it doesn't make sense for you to play along"

With no time to idle around even against an enemy she respects, Code-T released more of her strength and managed to deeply cut King George V's hull when she tried to dodge another swing at the last second.

(I'm not suited against an opponent like this in my current state. I can't afford to go all out or the cat's going to be out of the bag)

King George V shrugged off her frustration at how she is at a disadvantage since the start knowing there's no time to regret any decisions. Their blades clashed again and again, unyielding and unbreakable steel creating sparks with each strike.

"...!"

Her hands shook as she tried pushing her saber while clashed with Code-T's katana but the latter doesn't budge the least.

"Unfortunately this is farewell, captain-"

Upon turning the deciding the battle in an instant when Codd-T broke away King George V's defense and before she could swing her katana to the neck, Code-T is forced to push away her opponent and dodge upon sensing someone's interference.

"Hmm...shells from small caliber guns. A destroyer?"

The white wolf guardian leaped into the air and dove down swinging her own katana who missed her target's torso.

"You're from the Sakura...!"

King George V recognized seeing the animal characteristics and her modified traditional attire.

"I am Kawakaze of the Shiratsuyu class destroyers from the Sakura Empire. I've come for the greedy repair ship Akashi a certain issue but it seems I must postpone it for a moment"

"I suppose I should thank you for the save earlier"

"This is a mere coincidence. There is nothing to be grateful about" Kawakaze turned to face Code-T

"Kawakaze? You're also skilled with the sword but not enough against me"

"She wouldn't know unless she tries"

King George V regained a bit of her stamina and prepared to battle Code-T along with Kawakaze. Code-T swung her sword once again in the air, unhappy with Kawakaze unexpectedly interfering with her current task.

"You're facing her alone? Where's the rest of your friends?" Kawakaze asked King George V

"I had them retreat and contact for reinforcements"

"You believed you can stand to her long enough for back-up to arrive. That's a terrible plan"

"It's better than no plan at all" King George V smirked

Interrupting their small conversation, Code-T charged at full speed and clashed with Kawakaze, katana to katana.

"You are all in the way...!"

Even against two opponents, Code-T handled two swords with no much difficulty. Her stamina hasn't waned down even with switching between two opponents.

"You're helping Tyrant for what reason, Ember?" King George V asked even while fighting

"I'm going to keep the end of my bargain just as she does. Other than that, I wish to see through the result of her goal"

"And what would that be?"

"..."

Of course Ember didn't respond as if she were to reveal Tyrant's end goal, they would further get in the way.

"It's none of your business and it's not mine either. I'm just curious to how it will turn out"

"Not the talkative type, huh"

"Your hull has been damaged. Are you sure you can keep on fighting?"

Kawakaze noticed King George V's hull has been sliced through and one of the turret's barrel had been cleanly cut. Not to mention, her hull had been repeatedly cut and slashed.

"It's not that damaged much. Besides, we stalled long enough"

"...?"

Code-T looked up in the sky and clicked her tongue upon spotting incoming aircrafts from one of the Royal Navy's aircraft carriers.

"The Royal navy, huh"

Belfast and Dorsetshire along with a few destroyers comes to King George V's aid.

"Apologies for the delay, captain" Belfast bowed

"There's no need for an apology. The enemy isn't in the mood for sinking me anyway. Besides, this little one arrived just in time"

King George V is still grateful at Kawakaze's unexpected appearance, but the latter looked away.

"Hmm? I sense the black mental cube. The outsider...is nearby. That means I have no need to waste my time with you people"

Code-T unleashed more of her strength, kicking Kawakaze to the side and cutting another of King George V's barrels.

"She got stronger all of a sudden? Hmm...as expected of you" King George V smiled in excitement

With her speed and agility drastically increase, the fleet could barely keep up with each of Code T's swings. In the backline, Prinz Eugen yawned in boredom while she watched the aircrafts fly over her. While the others are battling, she remained away from the battlefield, since it's not her direct concern to help them.

"They don't stand a chance against someone like her once she gets serious"

Prinz Eugen knew Code-T could win the battle if she wants to but doesn't understand why she restrains her full strength against them.

"What is Code-T doing here of all places? Maybe she wanted the cube back too, but for what reason"

She stretched her back, growing bored of waiting for the result of the battle. With faint smoke rising in the distance, Prinz Eugen readied herself as her radars detected an incoming enemy heading towards her at full speed.

"You did them in quickly. Not surprising knowing you defeated a fleet singlehandedly before"

Prinz Eugen sarcastically praised while dodging Code-T who fired all of her main guns directly at her.

"I left them incapacitated so they wouldn't interfere again, but you...I don't mind sinking as you had given me so much trouble"

"I gave you so much trouble? Funny, this is the second time we met. Because it's not like we know each other" Prinz Eugen giggled

"I was referring to the other you. The one always following Tyrant" Code-T fired another salvo

While dodging the shells raining on her, Code-T closed in on Prinz Eugen and swung her sword upwards, slicing the starboard side of the hull.

"That sword of yours can cut through my hull easily. Siren weaponry is very impressive. I wonder if they could get me an upgrade too" Prinz Eugen jokingly commented

"In the future you lost everything everything...just like your comrade. Rather...you already did, but I don't understand what are you doing here...like that"

Prinz Eugen continued to evade Code-T's swing with every fiber of her strength but it's draining her stamina very quickly since she can only use a portion of her full strength in her current state.

"What's that supposed to mean? This heavy cruiser wants to know~" Prinz Eugen cheerfully asked

" You know what I'm talking about!" Code-T is getting irritated with Prinz Eugen

"Keeping me in suspense, huh. Interesting"

"What's your purpose? Playing along like the other one?" Code-T didn't hesitate to ask

"Not telling. So what's your purpose?"

"My only business is the outsider with the black mental cube. Hand it over and you might live to see the next sunrise"

"Who and what you're looking for isn't here. You're wasting your time"

Code-T quickly changed the direction of her swing and sliced both barrels on one of her turrets. Even if one of her rigging's part had been damaged, Prinz Eugen had little to no reaction

"...!"

With one of her main guns damaged, Prinz Eugen quickly jumped back before her other turret is sliced clean.

"I'll finish you off but it seems I can't do that now. I still want to know what's your motive for being in that current state"

Switching to her main guns, Code-T fired salvo after salvo, preventing Prinz Eugen to counterattack as she focused on evading the barrage of shells.

"Where's the black mental cube. It's emitting energy that even I could sense it"

"Oh? You could tell. Well, we both could"

"This device is a pair to the cube. It needs the cube to function and it helps me sense its wavelength if its within range"

Code-T showed a small metallic object between her fingers that expanded until she held it in her palm. It's a machine that requires a black mental cube that accumulated energy to function and it came be used to sense the energy it emits but not pinpoint its location.

"So where is it?"

"Not telling"

"Then I have no reason to keep you alive-"

Large caliber shells rained around them, forcing Code-T to distance herself and when she did, another round of salvo rained on her. She cut a shell directly coming at her in half even with the other shells making large splashes.

"What a fool. To come here...with the cube when you shouldn't have brought it"

Code-T frowned at Tirpitz who arrived the scene but she noticed Tirpitz is not in the best condition, seeing her panting and unable to focus in what's in front of her. Prinz Eugen noticed this as well but she's more concerned to why her blue eyes had turned bright red.

"If you're going to come here like a knight in shining armor, you could have at least not bring the cube"

"It can't be helped. It's the one...that guided me here"

"More importantly, you're in terrible shape"

"This is nothing to worry about. I can fight her just fine"

Tirpitz insist she's still in the condition to fight someone like Code-T even when she's shaking and coldly sweating.

"You're not in the condition to fight so leave this one to me"

"That's a Code you're going to fight. She's the same kind of Tyrant" Prinz Eugen warned

"Yeah. Just from a single look, I feel like she could cut me in half within a second"

Code-T raised her katana, not minding having a different opponent after she disabled one of Prinz Eugen's main guns.

"Are you done talking?" Code-T was patient enough to let the two talk

"Yeah"

"Then let's begin"

Within seconds, Code-T is already right in front of a shocked Tirpitz. With an upward slash, Tirpitz's right forearm had been deeply cut. She staggered back when blood started spilling out of the torn skin.

"Hmm?"

To Code-T's surprise, the wound disappeared when the left hand stopped covering it but her sleeve had been cut so the attack connected yet the wound vanished.

"Your wound healed?"

"Yeah, it did"

"The cube's energy draw out a power of an Abyssal dormant within. I heard it only emerges when the shipgirls"

"That cube of yours drew out a bit of my bad side. Negative energy feeds this damn monster"

"But you have to restrain the usage of the influence will start spread and... it'll be too late for you"

"Before that happens, I'm going to undo what you people did-"

Again with the speed, Code-T closed in enough that Tirpitz couldn't open fire at point blank range.

"This has nothing to do with you yet you interfere. You're a fool to do so"

"This has something to do with me. I've been dragged here against my will and now I have to help them bring the Tirpitz here back so I can go home too"

No matter how many times Code-T slashes and stabs her, Tirpitz regenerates that her opponent is annoyed that she won't die.

"...?!"

Code-T delivered a swift stab to the neck and retrieves the cube while Tirpitz struggled to breath and remove the blade pierced right through her.

"I...won't let you..."

Tirpitz grabbed the cube and refused to let even when the sword is driven deeper that it pierced to her nape.

"Let go or your head will be unfortunately spearated from your body"

"Not...a chance...!"

As the two struggled over the cube, it glowed brighter. The two both switched their attention at the glowing cube with the light glowing brighter.

"...!"

Tirpitz grabbed Code-T's hand, not allowing her to pull the katana and herself away.

"I have no idea what's going to happen, but I'm taking you with me!"

"You-!"

Dark light engulfed the two while Prinz Eugen covered her eyes. Seconds after the light faded away, both Code-T and Tirpitz had vanished.

"This is not good..."

Prinz Eugen swallowed her breath, slightly fearing that Tirpitz might have endangered herself and dragged Code-T along with her wherever they are right now.

"It looks like we're transported here as no coordinates were set"

Code-T managed to pull her katana out of Tirpitz's throat and looked at her surroundings, realizing they are inside a closed space.

"Well, this is fine. This space is in neither worlds anyway"

As Tirpitz heals her bleeding neck, Code-T took advantage of the vulnerability but Tirpitz moved quickly to open fire.

(She's damn strong and very skilled with the katana! I can't risk of turning to an Abyssal...even if I'm getting overpowered. I don't want...to be that monster again)

Tirpitz chose to fight with her limited power rather than let the cube further draw out her Abyssal side to the point of no return.

"You will sink here without returning home!"

Code-T raised her sword and as she swung it down, Tirpitz moved her arm and used her secondary guns to aim at the device Code-T has in possession. While she only damaged it, the device beging to malfunction and caused an explosion of light from the energy it absorbed from the cube.

"Hmm? Where did she go?"

Finding herself alone in a different and brighter location, Tirpitz looked and left right after Code-T mysteriously vanished. Tirpitz sighed in relief as she doesn't have to deal with the swordmaster heavy cruiser and slashed her countless times...for the time being. Though she doesn't know where she is now but the scent of the sea breeze and the surroundings is familiar.

"...?!"

Tirpitz felt dizzy for a moment but when an Abyssal destroyer fired at her, an unknown person in white deflected the shell and sunk the Abyssal in instant.

"Are you alright?"

The one who saved her bear a flag similar to Bismarck and her outfit resembled Bismarck as well.

"Who are you...?"

"I am Tirpitz. What's yours?"

"I'm...also Tirpitz..."

Both are in shock that they possess the same name but they are nothing like each other. Their eyes focused on each other, bewildered to find another that shared the same identity.

"So this is what Bismarck felt, huh..."

Tirpitz from Iron Blood scratched her head realizing the same type of scenario happened not too long ago while the other one is still confused at what's going on.


	17. Sudden turn of Events

**Author:** I apologize that it took a while since I was away for a week. Not only that, I got hung up on FGO which has an abysmal summoning rate that apparently makes you contemplate jumping off a cliff (I got best girl Jeanne Alter so it's good for now).

* * *

This is... unbelievable...

Tirpitz who hailed from the Kriegsmarine pointed her shaking index finger towards the young woman clad in white who introduced herself as another Tirpitz.

"This must be that evil looking heavy cruiser's doing. Maybe I already died..."

As Tirpitz murmured to herself, her counterpart from Iron Blood tilted her head and suddenly recognized the other 'her' from her appearance.

"You're the Tirpitz from this world. I remember your face since Bismarck showed me a few pictures"

"Bismarck? My sister?" Tirpitz widened her eyes when her counterpart from Iron Blood mentioned Bismarck

"Blue eyes, long blonde hair, and wears a uniform similar to yours. She also likes talking about herself. That kind of Bismarck"

"That's my Bismarck! You met her?"

"I did, along with your other comrades in the Maizuru base"

"Mai...zuru...?"

Her counterpart mentioned "Maizuru" which made her pause for a while and looked at her surroundings at all directions.

"Maizuru. That means I'm back in my world"

"I'll explain everything later. There are still enemies"

"Enemies-?"

Abyssals from behind almost struck Tirpitz from the Kriegsmarine who could barely focus with how confused she is right now.

"I'm sorry to ask, but what the heck is happening?"

Just a while ago, the Tirpitz from Kriegsmarine was in another world. After a scuffle with an unknown heavy cruiser, she found herself back in her homeworld.

"Like you can see, I was in a middle of a battle a moment before you popped out of nowhere. The Abyssals in your world is as annoying as the Sirens in my world. How do you deal with these monsters everyday?" Tirpitz of Iron Blood opened fire while speaking with her counterpart

"I asked Warspite the same thing after my first battle. Well, my first battle was later than my famous and active sister"

"Your Bismarck will surely be happy once she sees you again. How did you manage to return?"

"There's this black mental cube, then there's this evil battleship who could do all sorts of sci-fi level kind of things. It's a long story but a scary heavy cruiser tried to take the cube from me but it got triggered and sent me here"

"The black mental cube. So they were using it to open the rift somehow"

Tirpitz of Iron Blood curved a faint smile after learning that the black mental cube could be the key for her to return since it helped her counterpart return.

"That battleship called Tyrant had this before she pulled me to your world. She wanted it back so it must be important"

Tirpitz of the Kriegsmarine tossed the cube to her counterpart from Iron Blood who carefully caught it.

"The black mental cube. What could you be using this thing for?" Tirpitz of Iron Blood whispered

[Do you want me to answer that?]

When the cube emitted dark light, a familiar voice responded. Before Tirpitz could react, she and her counterpart were swallowed by a pillar of light.

"Tirpitz!"

The one from the Kriegsmarine rushed to her Iron Blood counterpart and reached for the cube, fearing it would harm her. The surroundings vanished and Tirpitz found herself alone, her Kriegsmarine counterpart nowhere to be found.

"It didn't go exactly as planned but the alternate 'you' did me a favor by giving you the cube"

Tirpitz quickly turned her back towards Tyrant who stood behind her, currently not in the mood for fighting.

"I was planning to observe for a while but the little mishap between Ember and the alternate 'you' made me change my plans" Tyrant is slightly unhappy

"Did the other 'me' mess up your plans. If so, that's good then" Tirpitz smirked

"Even if did mess up, I always find a way to put it back on track"

Tirpitz aimed her four turrets at Tyrant, prepared to open fire as soon as she makes the slightest move. Even if Tyrant is her alternate future self, she won't hesitate to attack her. She doesn't accept Tyrant as the same being as her after all.

"Moments before I brought you here, your mental cube reacted to the black mental cube. I'm certain you saw something. A vision perhaps"

"..." Tirpitz refused to reply

"Was it a sea engulfed in flames and the sky darkened by smoke? Did you see your pitiful self crying?"

"..." Tirpitz reacted

"What you saw is what you'll experience soon. The war could never be won the moment the Sirens tangled humanity in its invisible strings. Iron Blood was brought to its knees, being driven to its extinction"

Tyrant opened her hand and manifested a tattered and partially burned red flag, the same one Tirpitz is currently holding.

"Bismarck's death was in vain. She wanted to save Iron Blood but I wiped out everyone...except for certain individuals. Like Eugen who didn't hesitate to turn against the others"

"What the hell are you babbling about, Tyrant. Get to the point already"

Tirpitz grew impatient and clenched her fist when she didn't understood what Tyrant is trying to say.

"Okay then"

Reducing her firepower and prioritizing her energy to her engines and boilers, Tyrant surprised Tirpitz when she charged at a speed she couldn't react. Her flag changed form and became a saber with the sharp edge filled with energy.

(The hell?!)

Tirpitz did the same and blocked Tyrant's weapon with a similar weapon. Not only she has to block Tyrant, she has to prevent her from taking the cube as well.

"Nothing you do will change anything. You can't change what's going to happen to you"

"But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try! If I accept my fate then I'd be falling like a puppet in this stupid game"

"Why can't you understand?! Your struggle will only result to frustration and realization that it's hopeless from the beginning"

"You're pushing me this far to make me realize that. To make me go the same path as you. Not going to happen. Not as long as I can still yell at your damn face!" Tirpitz remained defiant

"You refuse to see the inevitable. Just like our sister!"

Tyrant squeei the cube tighter and caused it the energy from it to surge into Tirpitz and herself, causing the two to stagger back. Tirpitz surrendered to her knees, restraining herself from screaming the pain.

"Inevitable...my ass. If you're really 'me', then you shouldn't be whining about how hopeless the struggle is. Maybe you're not who you think you are, Tyrant!"

Tirpitz could barely stand with her mental cube weakened from the black cube's energy but she has enough strength to yell at Tyrant.

"...!"

The last statement made Tyrant react, as if Tirpitz had struck a nerve. She gritted her teeth upon seeing Bismarck in her thoughts, the one she had killed standing right before her with a blank expression.

My sister, is this what you truly wish? Or is this what you believe you wished?

"Get out...of my head. You're just a leftover...a remnant that should have been eliminated a long time ago"

You didn't eliminate me. During my last moments...you integrated what remains of my fading mental cube to yours.

"...?!"

In Tyrant's memory, she remembered how she "saved" what remains of Bismarck's mental cube by making it a part of her.

Tirpitz, you have lost yourself. I...couldn't recognize you anymore...

Distracted by the remnant of Bismarck's consciousness, Tyrant argued with herself while Tirpitz managed to stand back up.

"The damn past keeps haunting me...!"

Shaking off the "ghost" of Bismarck in her mind, Tyrant returned her attention to Tirpitz whom she sensed regained her strength.

"Then I must be a pain in the ass to you!"

Tirpitz opened fire but an annoyed Tyrant deflected one of them with a back of her hand.

"The difference in our strength is like night at day, Tirpitz"

"I know that. You accepted the power of the Sirens, to the point you're almost like them" Tirpitz looked at her straight in the eyes

"I sought power and they gave me to it...but I had to become their puppet"

"I may not be like my sister, but I wished to protect both of my nation and allies. For you to destroy them just like that..."

Tirpitz is visibly angry at how Tyrant turned against Iron Blood and eliminate her remaining comrades.

"Tell me...did you eliminate Victorious by your own hand as well?"

"What if I did? I discarded who I used to be by severing my connection to my past"

Tirpitz's expression darkened when Tyrant instantly and clearly admitted that she had sunk everyone who was connected to her without hesitation.

"I don't care if you're my future self. I'll fucking send you straight to hell!"

For the longest time, Tirpitz fired her main guns in anger, fighting with no restraint much like her first battle. This time, she has no intention of holding back against her opponent and she solidified her decision to sink her at all cost.

"You couldn't possibly send me there when there isn't one!" Tyrant returned fire while dodging Tirpitz's shells

"Then I'll make one just for you!"

Tirpitz rushed towards at the barraged of shells, just to connect her furious punch to Tyrant's face. The foolish attack only made Tyrant step back, surprised Tirpitz would do something as impulsive as that.

"What-?!"

At close range, Tirpitz opened fire that Tyrant couldn't block all the shells that struck her. While this only damaged her hull, it managed to damage one of her turrets and secondary guns.

"All the lives you took, all the sins you committed - did none of them bothered you!" Tirpitz is burning with anger towards her future self

"You would never understand until you experience the same despair as I did. You'll never understand until you realize what you're doing will result to nothing"

"I already understand that even my existence won't impact anything. That I'm not capable of changing anything..." Tirpitz held her left arm almost blasted by one of her enemy's shells

"But you still continue to fight" Tyrant raised her head

"It doesn't matter if I make little difference, but these little efforts of mine at least makes a difference to someone else"

"It seems the world I sent you dulled your thoughts"

"No. It's just that...your mind had been twisted by the Sirens that there isn't a speck of myself left in you. This is why I can't accept you as my future self"

Seeing Tirpitz having the same defiant and serious eyes like Bismarck ignited an unhappy emotion within Tyrant. An emotion going to the point of anger slowly crosses her but her outward expression remained slightly unhappy.

"I had enough of your naive views, Tirpitz"

In mere seconds, Tyrant catches Tirpitz in her blind side and grips both of her wrist.

"Commencing setup"

With those two words, rings of technological light with intricate patterns surrounded both of them. Tirpitz sensed a force is trying to breach her mental cube, her very core.

"You're trying to get to me within my cube? Not going to happen!"

Tirpitz struggled to break free but Tyrant's iron grip clamped down on both of wrists. Mustering every ounce of her willpower, Tirpitz resisted Tyrant trying to break through her mental cube's defenses.

"Stop struggling. You won't escape this"

Tyrant is making progress but her setup is greatly slowed down with Tirpitz resisting using every ounce of her strength.

We finally met each other, my sister

"...?!"

What the history of the old war denied from us had been granted

"Bismarck?"

You're fragile yet resilient. Much like me when I first came to existence

"What is this memory?"

While Tirpitz is slowly losing consciousness, Tyrant catches moments of Tirpitz's old memories. Those were her memories too but she had long forgotten them, viewing them as insignificant reminders.

My sister, you may not understand now...but you are dear to me. I wish to protect you much like I wish to protect our nation.

"These...memories. These...worthless past...keeps coming back..."

Even if you resent me, I will accept it...as long as I could put you out of harm's way

"Bis...marck...my sister..."

Tirpitz, even if I were to no longer stand in front of you, keep going. You must keep going for I will push you

Tyrant, unable to stop the long abandoned memories from surfacing, weakened her hold on Tirpitz. With her concentration waning, Tirpitz managed to free and pull herself away. She lost consciousness then and collapsed on the surface.

"...?!"

Just as Tyrant regained her composure after being disabled by surging memories, she couldn't detect and react in time the incoming interference at high speed. When she turned her head, she met a fist instead that sent a flying a few meters.

"You're still alive? No...you're already dead"

Tyrant wiped the side of her lip and saw who delivered a surprised punch to her. It was the other Tirpitz who had become one of the monsters that disgust Tyrant.

"You don't have much time, do you? The black mental cube is harming your shipgirl side, killing you slowly. So you're slowly becoming one of those...monstrosities"

Tyrant scoffed, seeing not the other Tirpitz but a "Beast" whose eyes are seething with the intent to kill her enemy without hesitation.

"Grr...!" The Beast growled

"What's the matter? Can't talk?"

"Ty...rant...I remember...you"

"Oh? So you can talk after all"

The Beast pointed, gritting her teeth as she remembered the person who dragged her to another world.

"You...pulled me...out of my world...and the other Tirpitz"

"So you remembered, huh"

"You...reek of bloodshed. How...many lives...have you taken...?"

"A lot of innocent civilians and many shipgirls. Including the ones from your world"

Hearing that Tyrant had sunk shipgirls from the Beast's world, the latter let out a deep and rage-filled roar, lashing out at Tyrant at an incredible speed. The furious Abyssal grabbed Tyrant's shoulder and arm, tearing her left arm from the rest of her body.

"This is the power of an Abyssal, huh. Observer will find this data extremely useful"

Tyrant looked down at her left arm, or at least where her left arm was supposed to be. The Beast lunged past Tyrant, ripping off her arm in a split second. Even with her arm missing, Tyrant felt no pain, there isn't even bleeding.

"Hmm? I see, you took both the cube and the coordinator, huh. You're smart for a beast"

It's not just the left arm The Beast had snatched, but the black mental cube as well. The reason The Beast ripped off Tyrant's arm is to get the device attached to it.

"Should you really be touching that? You know that it's because of the energy in that cube that you've become like that"

"Between us...who is the actual...monster?"

"Not only you're an eyesore but you talk too much. Time to put an animal like you down"

Even with a missing left arm, Tyrant summoned a saber, one of the few weapons she collects and stores from her past battles. Deciding to take on an Abyssal by close combat, the one-armed Tyrant raised her sword and a swing of her severed the Beast's arm. The arm she thought she has severed grew back under a minute.

"Hmm? High speed regeneration, huh. An ability 'evolved' Abyssals possess. This is an interesting...experience"

Intrigued at the nature of a Princess class, Tyrant records and love every second of the battle with the Beast.

"Grrr..."

"...My head. What the-?" A confused Tirpitz slowly regained consciousness

"Go back...to your world. Return...to your comrades..."

The Beast looked at the still confused Tirpitz who recognized her face after seeing the strong resemblance with her counterpart she just met a few minutes ago.

"You're...the other Tirpitz, aren't you? Why do you start looking like those monstrous Abyssals"

"Yes. I've started to become one of them...again"

Interrupting the two, Tyrant swung her blade but the Beast caught it before it could slash her again.

"Don't interfere, you animal. My target is that one"

"I won't let you...do as you please in my world...and hers"

The Beast raised her hand with the black mental cube even though she's not entirely certain of its function.

"Your heavy cruiser friend wanted this. It's because of that...I ended back...in my world..."

"What are you planning to do with that? I'm certain you don't know how it functions"

Tyrant continued to push her saber, making the Beast's hand squeezing it bleed.

"I can't let you interfere whatever you planning, you annoying beast"

An annoyed Tyrant shoved her blade right through Tirpitz's chest and tried to take the cube from her. Even with a sword stabbing her chest, Tirpitz struggled over the possession of the black mental.

"Why can't you just die like the animal you are"

During their struggle, the cube brightens and patterns appear, indicating it suddenly activated during their scuffle and before light could engulf them, the Beast quickly threw the cube towards Tirpitz.

"I hope...you can return...to your world..."

"Wait-!"

Tirpitz tried to reach out, but the black mental cube activated it response to the device that begins to crack and break as it's output is pushed to the limit. When Tirpitz opened her eyes, she found herself in a bright open sea.

"Why would she...leave herself with Tyrant and let me escape. She prioritized me over herself"

As Tirpitz wonders, she then remembered how the other Tirpitz started to look like an Abyssal and what the other Bismarck taught her about Abyssals.

"There was no other choice, isn't it? You don't want to return to your comrades like that"

Tirpitz clutched the black mental cube that laid dormant again, but then...

"ItI can't be. You're...Tirpitz..."

Behind her is King George V who blinked her eyes in confusion as Tirpitz stood before her and the others like she appeared out of nowhere.

"I know you. You're from the Royal navy? That means...I'm back to my world..."

Right now, Tirpitz isn't certain whether she should be glad since the other Tirpitz is still left with Tyrant in a closed space. The Beast let her escape but trapping herself and Tyrant in a closed space as a result.


	18. True Motivations

**Author:** I underestimated FGO Gacha hell so I've been banging my head in the wall as my gold craft essences is twice the amount of my gold starred servants. So I haven't been focusing on this story because there's no escape in gacha hell.

Wasted countless SQ and not a single 4 or 5 star servant. And I mean none. I feel like returning to AL since the gacha there was much nicer.

* * *

It was a normal sortie but things turned for the worse when Tirpitz disappeared when a pillar of light flashed in the middle of the sea. Her signal disappeared and she's nowhere to be found.

"You look...anxious" Warspite raised an eyebrow

"I'm worried" Bismarck crossed her arms

"It's unlikely she had sunk. She was clearing the enemies in her location...and the mysterious pillar of light"

Warspite was present in the battle much like Bismarck. She saw the moment a pillar of light pierce through the sky and fade away after a few seconds.

"There's something as strange as the pillar of light"

Graf Zeppelin took one gentle sip from her proudly made coffee and joined in the discussion.

"There was someone else with Tirpitz. An unknown large ship that popped out of the radar"

"That's true. My radars picked up an unknown ship near Tirpitz's location" Warspite rubbed her chin

"That unknown ship is the nearest to Tirpitz and when that pillar of light appeared, both of them vanished"

"If they didn't sink, where did they go?" Bismarck scratched her head

"Perhaps Tirpitz was transported in an unknown location" Warspite theorized

"What makes you say that?"

"This is much like what happened not too long ago. When she confronted her own enemy. You were there, weren't you?" She looked at Bismarck

Bismarck widened her eyes, recalling how the Siren Purifier transported both her and Tirpitz when they were swallowed by a pillar of light.

"That's right. There was...a pillar of light too" Bismarck stood up

"Correct. Both of your signals vanished from our radars"

"The place we were transported back then was like another dimension. It was all dark and empty, like it stretches nowhere"

That closed dimension was filled by darkness and ruins in the everlasting crimson sea. There was no entrance and exit, just nothingness.

"If it is a separate dimension, then there's nothing we can do. It's beyond our reach and capabilities. It's a power of the so-called Sirens after all" Warspite delivered the bad news

"If it's a Siren, then we might find a way to bring back Tirpitz" Graf Zeppelin had thought of something

"What do you mean, Graf Zeppelin?"

"There's one here, right? One that possesses the technology capable of opening portals to another worlds. She's the one who dragged you back then, Bismarck"

Graf Zeppelin is clearly referring to the Siren Purifier who remained elusive lately so the Maizuru fleet are unable to track her down.

"The one Tirpitz refers to is the Siren Purifier, but she's hiding among the Abyssals"

"Then we'll just beat the hell out of ant Princess we see and force them to tell us where the hell she is!"

Bismarck cracked her knuckles and beat her fist, itching to fight the Abyssals if it means locating their key to opening a portal to another world.

"You make it sound like it's easy. The Princesses are difficult to sink, let alone to forcibly answer our questions" Warspite frowned

"Sinking one requires strategic planning and fleet organization. You just can't barge into their territory and expect them to answer you" Graf Zeppelin added

A frustrated Bismarck sat back down, groaning with her arms crossed. In the middle of her frustration, Nelson followed by Ark Royal interrupted their afternoon session.

"We're going to be up for another sortie soon!"

Nelson proudly announced at the top of her lungs while Ark Royal massaged her head.

"Nelson? Must you really shout upon entering?" Warspite is displeased

"It's not just another sortie. We might be up against another Princess, and it's been weeks since I got to shoot one"

"...!" Bismarck reacted

"It's in American waters though and it doesn't look like it's much of a threat, but our fleet is going to send a few shipgirls to investigate in land"

Ark Royal sat down and showed the three the post-sortie report of their allies in that area.

"Then why don't the Americans take care of it?" Warspite raised an eyebrow

"The American forces are occupied in the South Atlantic and Indian ocean as of the moment" Nelson answered

The two British shipgirls couldn't help notice Bismarck's brightened expression like she found joy and hope out of nowhere.

"Bismarck?" Nelson called her out, puzzled

"If it's a Princess, then it's my chance to beat the answers out of her. If she doesn't talk, I'll shove an AP shell to her stern"

Bismarck is rarely this energetic and itching to tackle a Princess class head on, prompting the two to look at Warspite for answers.

"To summarize what we discussed, there's a chance we could find Tirpitz from the Siren Purifier but she's hiding among the Abyssals"

"So that's what happening..." Nelson takes a brief sigh

"This is just fine since we need that Siren to bring back our Tirpitz" Ark Royal shrugged her shoulders

"That's right! That Siren definitely knows where's my Tirpitz so I'll chase her down no matter where she hides"

The four shipgirls is glad that Bismarck is fired up but they also worry this might lead her to be reckless in battle which could lead to a fatal mistake.

**Azur Lane side...**

Tirpitz appeared out of nowhere but those who is seeing her is certain that is indeed the younger sister of Bismarck, the Lone Queen of the North.

"Tirpitz? Where the bloody hell did you came from? You appeared in a flash of light!"

King George V shook her head in disbelief upon clearly seeing Tirpitz in front of her, clearly puzzled to why everyone looked so shock. The Royal navy battleship quickly noticed the black cube in her hands but it looked slightly damaged.

"A black mental cube? Why do you have that?"

"The other Tirpitz had these but she threw it at me before it activated. That's how I ended back here"

"What?"

"It's a long story. And I mean a long one"

Right now, King George V saw how Tirpitz is barely relieved that she had returned after being missing for almost a month. She looked exhausted more than anything...and worried for someone.

"You're damaged and exhausted. We have to make some repairs and recovery first before you reveal what you had experienced"

"I could say the same thing to you people. You all look worse than me"

"Code-T happened..." Kawakaze shrugged her shoulders

"It seems I have missed a lot of things while I was in another world"

Looking at the injured shipgirls and the feeling that King George V wanted to ask a lot of questions regarding her disappearance, Tirpitz lets out a short sigh. Right now she's exhausted from what she has gone through.

**Later...**

While the other Royal navy girls and Kawakaze recover after being wrecked by Code-T, King George V visited Tirpitz who sat in a corner, clearly troubled and worried.

"What's with the sad face? You finally got home and you can go back to your comrades now. You should be relieved and delighted"

King George V crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, puzzled at the Iron Blood battleship's unknown cause of sadness. Tirpitz isn't known to be the cheerful one but it's unusual to be unhappy to return home after vanishing to another world for weeks.

"That's the thing. I got home but someone paid the price"

"Someone paid the price?"

"The other Tirpitz who suddenly looked like one of the Abyssals tried to fight Tyrant and stop her from getting the cube. During their struggle, the cube activated and the other Tirpitz tossed it to me"

Tirpitz recalled how she couldn't intervene when the Beast and Tyrant are preventing the other to take the cube. Tirpitz wished she could have done something to undo what she viewed as a mistake on her part.

"She knew once the cube activated, it would cause another rift to open so she threw it at me hoping it would send me out of the closed space and back here"

"Fortunately, you were transported here"

"I may have returned home but the other Tirpitz is still trapped in that dimension with Tyrant. That's why I can't celebrate my return just yet. Not until I find a way to get the Tirpitz out of there and take down Tyrant"

"It's not going to be easy, you know. Especially the taking down one of your worst enemy part"

King George V viewed taking down Tyrant to be more difficult than figuring out how Sirens opened a rift to another world to begin with. Tirpitz silently agreed, aware that there's a low chance of defeating her future self who is much stronger than her in combat.

"You're right. I can't easily beat her because she's-"

"...She's your what?"

Tirpitz was about to say Tyrant is her future which she refused to accept. She could never accept "that monster" as herself. That's why she refused to acknowledge it to other people.

"Tirpitz?"

"She's...me..."

"..." King George V raised an eyebrow, seemingly unsurprised

"She's my future self but I'll never accept my future to be...like that. I refuse to be that kind of monster"

Tirpitz clenched her fist, furious all Tyrant had done to Iron Blood now that she knows who she is. King George V is rather silent, simply observing Tirpitz restrain her own anger. To a certain level, she understands Tirpitz's anger since her own enemy...is herself.

"That person-"

"Tiiirrpiiittz!"

Before Tirpitz could even say more someone suddenly yelled her name right before pouncing on her from behind. Recognizing the voice and the chest squashing her, Tirpitz's mood quickly changed to an annoyed one.

"Victorious..." Tirpitz grunted but she smiled

"I came back as soon as I heard you're back! You don't know how much I missed you!"

Victorious smothers Tirpitz with her enormous chest, further annoying the already exhausted Tirpitz.

"Strangely, I actually miss you bothering and lunging at me like this. I'm just relieved nothing happened to you while I was on another world"

"..."

"Stop looking at me with that face. Of course...I'm a bit worried. I don't want anything bad happen to you...or something"

Tirpitz shyly admitted to Victorious but couldn't directly tell her she miss Victorious entirely since the two are sort of close to each other. Even if Tirpitz couldn't speak her feelings fully honestly, Victorious is glad Tirpitz is opening up to her, especially admitting she was worried for her than herself.

"I keep thinking about you everyday whether you're still alive or not. I was really worried, you know!" Victorious was on the verge of tears

King George V giggles seeing how Victorious obviously missed Tirpitz more than and excited to be reunited with her. Even if the only one who's happy right now is Victorious who couldn't contain her joy and relief.

"While you were away I had to deal with the other Tirpitz who is kind of rude at first but she's kind of similar to you"

"The other Tirpitz?" Tirpitz pulls herself away from Victorious

"She said she came from another world similar to ours, the same world as those ugly, creepy Abyssals"

Tirpitz isn't aware her counterpart had met and got to know some shipgirls in the Royal Navy.

"You two Tirpitz should meet. Where is she anyway? She hasn't returned yet"

Victorious looked left and right, unaware of what happened to the other Tirpitz. King George V couldn't tell her so Tirpitz decided she should be the one to inform her about what happened to her counterpart.

"The other Tirpitz...is gone. She's not here, Victorious"

"G-gone? You mean..."

Victorious felt like her heart stopped for a moment as she had grown fond and attached to the Tirpitz from another world.

"No, not that kind of 'gone'. She's just trapped somewhere"

"Trapped? What do you mean?"

"It's a long story. It involves how I got back here"

"Tell me everything!"

With a deep sigh, Tirpitz started her explanation from when she was still on another world until to the part King George V and the others found her.

"That's why I'm not celebrating I came back here. I can't abandon her with Tyrant. She let me escape while she's holding off Tyrant"

"We'll help her, right?" Victorious looked to King George V with pleading eyes

"We can offer you some assistance but my concern is Bismarck would be upset if you tell her what you're planning" King George V sighs

"I have no plan on telling her. I know Bismarck so I know she wouldn't want me to involve myself with people outside of Iron Blood"

"So you're going behind her back? She's definitely going to be angry at you once she finds out"

"If it means rescuing the other Tirpitz then I'm prepared to face her punishment"

Tirpitz had already made the resolve to do what it takes to save her counterpart if it means angering her sister. It's because of her the other Tirpitz was dragged into her fight and not wanting to involve anyone else, Tirpitz seeks to undo what Tyrant did.

"My, so it is true. You returned to this world by unknown means"

Prinz Eugen walked by and along her is her older sister, Admiral Hipper, who looked annoyed like always. She always looked annoyed or grumpy so everyone had gotten used to that expression of hers.

"Eugen? Hipper?" Tirpitz is confused at their presence

"I contacted Iron Blood as soon as we returned to port and Bismarck sent these two to bring you back"

"We also brought Nimi and Lebe but they went somewhere else with your little destroyers" Prinz Eugen added

"We're free so Bismarck ordered us to pick you up" Admiral Hipper crossed her arms

A curious Prinz Eugen approached Tirpitz and inspected her at every angle, even poking at pinching her cheeks.

"You returned in one piece after being stuck in the world of those deep-sea horrors"

"I was luckily taken in by a fleet there and stayed with them for some time" Tirpitz answered

"So how did you return safely? Georgey here didn't tell us"

"That's because even I don't know. Your comrade here popped out of nowhere while we were beaten horribly by Code-T" King George V reminded Prinz Eugen

"Oh right. You got your English assess kicked in less than five minutes. I heard one of your turrets got chopped off clean"

"You're one to talk when you were as beaten as us. One of your barrels got cut off" King George V retaliated

"I have to admit I was taken by surprise but at least I didn't look like I got hit by truck unlike you people. I mean even battlecruisers are tougher than heavy cruisers, aren't they?"

While Prinz Eugen admitted she was defeated as well, but she verbally retaliated, irritating the usually composed King George V. Ignoring King George V's sneer, Prinz Eugen returned her focus to Tirpitz.

"Anyhow, we need to return as soon as possible. Bismarck wouldn't show it but she's relieved you came back alive and wants to reunite with her beloved little sister"

Prinz Eugen grabbed Tirpitz's hand, in a hurry to escort her back before Bismarck scolds them for taking too long. Before she's dragged away, Tirpitz wanted to say her farewells properly.

"King George V, Victorious, you have my thanks"

"For what?" King George V raised an eyebrow

"For helping an outsider from another world and for willing to help me"

"We of the Royal navy are hospitable to our guests even if that guest is another version of you" King George V slightly nodded

"Come pay a visit, okay? Or I'll bomb you again if you sulk in your fjords again"

Tirpitz tipped her cap as she is escorted away by the two heavy cruisers and as they leave the Royal navy port, Tirpitz took one last glance before leaving.

**Iron Blood...**

After docking, Tirpitz stared into the horizon which Prinz Eugen couldn't help but notice.

"Is something in your mind?"

"...Yes"

"Oh" Prinz Eugen felt curious

"It involves making Bismarck angry"

"Let me guess, you're going behind her back again. It's rare for you to go against your sister"

Prinz Eugen circled around Tirpitz like a shark examining its cornered prey.

"What are you up to? I'm really curious now"

"..."

"The other you vanished while you came back? Does it have something to do with that"

"..."

"You get attached to people you barely know and you would risk yourself for them"

"It's none of your concern"

"It is involves putting yourself in danger again..."

Tirpitz stopped for a brief moment but she continued and didn't respond back to Prinz Eugen who is curious to find out what Tirpitz is planning behind Bismarck's back.

(It won't be easy but I have to make sure Bismarck won't suspect anything)

Tirpitz swallowed her breath as she made her way to her sister's office. Upon gently opening the door, she found Bismarck had fallen asleep. Tirpitz thought Bismarck may have been working all day again.

"Hmm? Tirpitz? I must have unknowingly fell asleep again" Bismarck cracked her neck and stood up

"..."

"What's the matter? It doesn't seem like you're glad you returned home"

Bismarck quickly read the worry and restlessness in Tirpitz's face. The latter turned her face away for a moment, unsure what to answer.

"I am glad I returned to Iron Blood but there's still unfinished business between us"

When Tirpitz vaguely mentioned it, Bismarck figured it out and lowered her head for a brief moment.

"That's right. I lied to you about Tyrant's identity. I kept it a secret until we confronted Tyrant"

"..."

"It was difficult to accept that Tyrant is my future self. Nothing but a weapon who bends to the Sirens' will. I would...never become someone like her"

Tirpitz clenched her fists and bit her lip, unable to forgive Tyrant especially their last confrontation.

"Bismarck, I don't hold a grudge against you. Someone from the other world made me realize that you kept the truth to spare my feelings, knowing I would never accept it"

"Tirpitz..."

"...but since you kept it for so long, it still hurts. I've been fighting my future self without knowing it after all"

"I am selfish for hiding the truth but I wanted to put you out of harm's way. Even if I knew I wouldn't able to keep it from you forever..."

Bismarck approached Tirpitz and looked at her straight in the eyes, to let her know she's being sincere with every word she says.

"Did you hide it believing I'm not capable of fighting myself? That I'm not capable of my own"

"No. You are capable on your own because you are my younger sister" Bismarck disagreed

"..."

"I taught you to be independent if the time I will never be there anymore happens"

"Bismarck..."

Tirpitz loosened herself knowing she couldn't always rely on anyone, especially to her sister, since there will be a time where she has to face her battles alone.

"Bismarck, I do not bear hatred against you, but the fact you lied will always be there. Right now, my focus is to take down Tyrant"

"Defeating her is no easy task. We've seen how powerful she is that...even I was defeated"

"I know that but before that...I want to know what she needed from me. She wouldn't leave me be and targeted me"

"She has her own personal motives. If she was going by the Sirens' orders, she wouldn't be so focused on us"

"That's obvious since she dragged me to another world to deal with me without anyone interfering"

"Whatever it is, she failed to accomplish it. You returned unharmed" Bismarck is somewhat glad

Thinking about the last encounter with Tyrant, Tirpitz felt that Tyrant hasn't truly failed. She felt that it isn't over yet.

"You fought her several times. She's not done yet..."

Tirpitz gently pressed her hand on her chest, aware that being trapped in another dimension won't stop Tyrant from accomplishing her goal.

"Tirpitz, how did you return here? You were trapped in another world"

"..."

"Tirpitz?"

"I faced off Tyrant. Rather, she got tired of waiting and decided to settle it with me"

"What?"

"Remember the place she trapped us in? She dragged me there and we had a short fight"

"You tried to fight her by yourself?"

Bismarck slightly raised her voice, shocked that Tirpitz had to face Tyrant by herself while being trapped in another dimension.

"It wasn't really a fight. I got my ass kicked but during our scuffle and..."

Tirpitz paused as when she was being overpowered by Tyrant, her counterpart who was in the process of becoming an Abyssal lunged at Tyrant. The two fought with Tyrant's arm being ripped off.

(It was the other 'me' that continued the fight and let me escape)

"What happened? How did you manage to escape?"

"There was a flash of light when I struck something when she lowered her defenses. The next thing I know, I was somewhere again" Tirpitz quickly covered up what really happened

"I see..."

Bismarck never taught Tirpitz how to lie so she saw through her words. Her younger sister wasn't telling the whole truth. Even so, Bismarck let that one lie through, wondering why would Tirpitz needed to lie to her.

"At the very least you managed to return without any problem. You should rest for the time being before returning to your duty"

"Fine..."

Taking a deep sigh, Tirpitz was about to leave when she let out a brief groan before slamming to the door.

"Tirpitz?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired..."

When Tirpitz turned her head to Bismarck to assure her, Bismarck saw Tirpitz's eye color change to bright yellow.

"I'm going to my room..."

Tirpitz left the office but Bismarck worried that something did happen she isn't aware of.

"The way she looked at me in the eye. It's as if - no, I'm overthinking this"

Bismarck shook her head and sat back on her chair, sweating after seeing the similarity with Tyrant's eyes. The same eyes that looked down on her while the everything else was burning.

**Sakura Empire...**

In a 'special' prison, Akagi quietly spends her time behind bars that not even she could break. At the sound of slow and echoing footsteps, Akagi opens her eyes and gazed at her rate visitor. A red uniform pattered with a regal cape and a sword on the side of the waist.

"My, a Royal navy. This is unexpected..."

Akagi slyly smiled, amused at the presence of an unlikely visitor. The captain of the Royal guard, King George V, paying Akagi a visit is an unlikely sight indeed.

"What could the famous captain would want from an imprisoned carrier like me?"

"Oh please, you were thrown here for causing trouble one week ago. You did quite the damage, I heard" King George V moved closer

"I do not like anyone tampering with my patience. That's all"

The two went silent for a while, locking their eyes with a mischievous smile on their lips.

"So, what exactly did you came here for? Surely it's not to gloat the fact I'm being punished for making...a ruckus"

"I'm wondering if you're aware of Tyrant's existence. Observer Alpha's little dog"

"The Northern Tyrant? Yes while I don't have much knowledge, but I'm aware of her existence. The proud Bismarck's little sister"

"That fact was already revealed by Tirpitz after Tyrant revealed the truth to her" King George V pointed out

"If you already knew that, then what do you wish to know about her? Rather, why do you wish to know?"

Akagi tilted her head, curiously asking what else King George V needed to know about Tyrant. Specifically, why would King George V needed to acquire information about an enemy she rarely encounters.

"Code-T was generous enough to mention about Tyrant's modified Awakening Protocol"

"If that topic has been brought up, then...there was no point in hiding it anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"I know a lot about the Codes, specially the few ones Observer keeps on a leash. This one needed the version of herself that exists in this current timeline"

"The Tirpitz in this timeline?"

"Yes. The one currently existing in this moment"

"Tyrant has been focusing on Tirpitz because she needed her. For what reason?"

King George V tightly held the bars in between her and Akagi who is enjoying teasing her with the suspense.

"She's a real mess and became a bit defective and slightly unstable. I mean she's supposed to be cold and emotionless but she keeps reverting to her old emotions"

"How do you know so much about the Codes?" King George V is surprised at Akagi's knowledge

"I manage to copy the data while Observer turned her back, just in case I would need them in the future. It's how I know the Codes Observer is keeping an eye on"

"Then what's her goal for provoking Bismarck and targeting Tirpitz?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Akagi lowered her head and giggled, not in a hurry to answer King George V. When she finally stopped laughing, she raised her again and looked at her with an amused smile.

_To absorb the mental cube of her past self..._


	19. Shadow Thoughts

**Author:** I got over gacha hell in FGO but I'm still over grinding hell just to ascend my servants. Ushi and Cu may only be 3 stars but I love both of them (it started when I first saw Cu in UBW and Ushi in the current anime). Also I kind of like Caster Gil. I wished I chose him over the pink-haired , next chapter will focus more on Iron Blood and a bit of Royal Navy presence.

05/22: Corrected and added an 'Extra'.

* * *

_In the darkest corners lie thoughts clad in shadow..._

The stench of burning carcass spread around the area where blasted wreckages of Abyssals remained while the rest of their bodies sunk. Bismarck covered her mouth and nose with her hand, unable to withstand the strong smell of burning metal and rotten flesh. A single whiff of it made her feel nauseas.

"There's nothing but small fries here. Where are those damn Princess?!"

Bismarck looked left and right, dissatisfied at the common Abyssals she had sunk.

"Definitely not here. They won't just come out in the open like these Abyssals do. They're powerful but they're not unsinkable"

Tashkent pointed out before Bismarck grows frustrated. None had detected any Abyssals in the area except for the ones they had sunk.

"Hopefully, Nagato's fleet manages to find a trail or something. My anti-air guns haven't shot anything lately"

Atlanta is exhausted rather than frustrated at how all they've been sinking are common Abyssals. That, and she misses unleashing her anti-air guns swatting Abyssal aircrafts off the sky.

"M-my planes spotted an enemy. Just one though" Gambier Bay reported to the rest

"Where?!" Bismarck shouted at the top of her lungs

"Northeast. It's...huh - that's odd"

"What's the matter?" Yahagi approached

"It's the Heavy cruiser Princess. She's wounded and all by herself?"

"That's unusual but if she doesn't have any escorts and in no condition to fight, then this is the perfect opportunity"

Bismarck beat her fist together while the rest of the fleet prepares to intercept the wounded and lone Abyssal. The moderately damaged Heavy cruiser Princess grits her teeth in anger as she focused her strength on regenerating the open wounds on her body.

"Damn that fake Abyssal! She got me that easily. Next time, I won't lose to her for sure"

Heavy cruiser Princess slowed down when her radars detected several shipgirls heading towards her location. Realizing she won't be able to deal even with just several shipgirls, she increased her speed.

"Of all time I have to deal with shipgirls! Today isn't just my day"

She got even more furious with how she had to evade the shipgirls as fighting them head-on would put her to a disadvantage considering her current condition.

"Grr! It's one bad luck to another. Why do I have to deal with this?!"

Frustrated, Heavy cruiser Princess dodged the incoming dive bombers from CarDiv 05 while complaining at her bad luck. She managed to evade the dive bombers and only sustained minor damage.

"What the-!"

After the dive bombers, salvo from battleships Nelson and Bismarck greeted her without a second to waste. Exhausted and damaged, she begins to slow down but she pushes her own limit, continuing to struggle.

"Can't you people go away for once!" She screamed at the shipgirls

"Not until I beat the living s*** out of you and you tell us what we want to know!"

Bismarck raised her fist and responded before opening fire again. Seeing how determined Bismarck is, Heavy cruiser Princess chose to flee while returning fire.

"We won't let you escape!" Nelson shook her fist

Even if the battleships wouldn't be able to match her speed, the destroyers and cruiser's can certainly catch up to her in no time.

"Eek! That vicious yellow dog again!"

Seeing Yuudachi determined to pursue her much like Bismarck's, Heavy cruiser Princess instinctively engaged the destroyers Yuudachi and Shigure, and the light cruisers Atlanta and Yahagi.

"Don't run away, poi!"

"We suggest you surrender! We prefer you to be alive for interrogation" Shigure shouted

"Like hell I'll surrender to the likes of you! I'd rather retreat than do what you say!"

Heavy cruiser Princess refused to comply which prompted Shigure to increase her speed, to forcefully make her surrender.

"Don't make it harder for yourself than it already is!" Yahagi tried to pursaude her

She the destroyers and light cruisers pursue at the defiant Heavy cruiser Princess, Bismarck and Nelson made sure they wouldn't lose sight of the target in their radar.

"Why would Heavy cruiser Princess be alone in this part of the sea? Not to mention, she's damaged before we intercepted her" Nelson rubbed her chin

"I don't know and I don't care. All that matters right now is beat the answers out of her"

"Think about this Bismarck, no other fleet reported of encountering a Princess class today yet this one showed up out of nowhere, wounded like she had just a recent battle"

Nelson couldn't stop thinking to why Heavy cruiser Princess is somewhere far away from where she was last seen and the mysterious source of her damages.

"Don't think about such minor things, Nelson. The opportunity is right in front of us and she's planning to escape"

"You're single-minded and determined today, huh. That's...very rare"

"I can't just keep doing nothing! My Tirpitz is still missing and the the other one suddenly disappeared"

Nelson realized how frustrated Bismarck is when her own little sister is still missing while the other one from another world mysteriously vanish.

"This is just some s*** luck or am I just bad at keeping an eye on Tirpitz"

"Both disappeared mysteriously but that doesn't mean it's your fault" Nelson sighs

"But I wished I could have done something. I'm the big sister after all"

"Heh...I could say the same thing. We're both big sisters" Nelson smirked

Nelson proudly laughed but the two slowed down when the air grew colder and the sky darkened, a sign a heavy rain is about to pour down.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Bismarck swallowed her breath

"Not good. We might lose Heavy cruiser Princess if a storm is upon us!" Nelson bit her lip

The two battleships went at full speed, pursuing the Abyssal currently slowed down battling four shipgirls.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you all!"

The two worm like creatures with twin turrets on each head in her abdomen screeched as it opened fire.

"The aircrafts are retreating. It's beginning to drizzle" Yahagi clicked her tongue

"If we lose Heavy cruiser Princess, we're back to square one" Atlanta added

"Just tell us where is the Siren Purifier, poi!" Yuudachi yelled

"Siren...Purifier...? That fake Abyssal!" Heavy cruiser Princess gritted her teeth

"So she does know" Shigure nodded

"So you shitty shipgirls are the reason that fake Abyssal showed up! With the machine that opens portals!"

"Portals? The Tirpitz from another world mentioned about the Siren having a machine that opens portals?" Yahagi remembered

"Tell us where is this portal machine, poi! I'll shove my turret your face, poi!"

Yuudachi declared while charging at the barrage of shells, laughing with murderous intent and briefly terrifying Heavy cruiser Princess in the process.

"Like the hell I'll tell you guys what you want to know! Go fuck yourselves in hell!"

Even so, Heavy cruiser Princess refused to surrender, never stopping her barrage of one shell to another. Her body had been absorbing shells from four light ships, staying afloat even with the damage she had taken before encountering the shipgirls.

"I can't keep this up! Those two battleships will catch up soon even if the pesky aircrafts are gone"

She thought to herself that if she take on two battleships, her body wouldn't sustain heavy damage from two large ships. Heavy cruiser Princess bites her lip, desperately thinking of a way to escape from the shipgirls.

(I'll have to get out of here or I'm done for-!)

Her thoughts are interrupted when projectiles rained on her and the four shipgirls. A maniacal laughter echoed from the direction where the attack had come from.

"Hahahaha! My readings were right! There are shipgirls here"

The Siren Purifier jumped in great joy with an ever large smile and unblinking eyes.

"I-it's you...!" Heavy cruiser Princess shivered

"Heh~ You're still alive. Since I have nothing to do right now, I'll just sink you along with them"

"Give us back Tirpitz, you creepy alien...poi!" Yuudachi raised both arms

"Tir...pitz. Hmm..."

Purifier tilted her head, ignoring the shipgirls. Yahagi, annoyed at how relaxed and confident the Siren is, opened fire...but her shells were easily deflected by Purifier's primary defensive systems thanks to the data she gathered from battling shipgirls.

"Tirpitz...Tirpitz...hmm?"

While she continues to ignore her opponents, she returned her focus at the arrival of Bismarck and Nelson who quickly opened fire upon recognizing her. Even with their armor piercing shells, Purifier shrugs off her attack, her defense adjusted to outmatch their firepower.

"Aaah, so you like wanted Tirpitz back...!"

Tyrant pointed at Bismarck who is confused to what Purifier had just said.

"Which one though? The Tirpitz originating here is stuck with Tyrant who got her right arm ripped off because she let her guard down" Purifier giggled

"What?! What do you mean stuck?! Where's my little sister, you creepy b***!"

"You must be defective. The Tirpitz who originated from this world is in a closed dimension. She's stuck there~"

"Where's the other Tirpitz. What have you done to her? Is she stuck there too?!" Bismarck demanded

"You're so noisy, huh. That one managed to get back to her own world...and back to her comrades. It might look like a happy ending but the worst has yet to come"

(The worst has yet to come?) Nelson took those words as a hint

"That Tirpitz is not even your so-called sister yet you get attached. You people tend to emotionally attach yourselves to others, form a so-called 'connection'...and that's actually pathetic. It's unquestionable why humans, who depend on their emotions to others, are quick to be extinct"

"Don't look down on human emotions, b***!"

Bismarck couldn't tolerate anyone insulting and belittling human, charging in blind anger and almost got herself shot if it wasn't for Nelson firing first.

"Don't charge in recklessly, you bloody k***!"

"But-"

"No buts! Remember we're facing an enemy unlike we've ever seen! I mean she shoots lasers and rockets!" Nelson didn't hold back yelling

"Grr..." Bismarck gritted her teeth

Seeing the two battleships made Purifier burst into laughter, amused at how their "emotions" caused disparity and miscalculated decisions which always lead to a fatal result.

"If you miss your little sister so badly, then how about you two reunite? Not that she'd recognize you. I bet she'd try to rip off your head too!"

The Siren Purifier manifested the same tool she used to open a rift during the last battle with the shipgirls.

"Opening rifts is uneasy and tedious because it requires a large amount of energy and a powerful processor but it's no problem for me~"

"Like I'd let you do as you please!" Bismarck charged in again

"Hahaha! That's it and come to me yourself"

When Bismarck got in the range of the device, Purifier activated it in a snap of her fingers. As Bismarck is seemingly disappearing, thunder roared and the wind howled. Tearing a rift in space causing anomalies in the surroundings.

"Opening rifts affects the weather in your world, but who am I to care? It's not like disturbing the space-time continuum is a nuisance to Sirens like me"

"You little-!"

The waters beneath Bismarck grew violent as the light drizzle drastically shifted to heavy rain until there is little visibility.

"This is...just like when Tirpitz disappeared! So opening portals to another worlds caused all these weather phenomenons"

"Correct~ I'm surprised you recognized it"

"How would I forget the sudden stormy weather when my sister vanished without a trace...and another one popped out"

"Tyrant used the same technology as I am using now. If you want, you have to beat me in my own game. Not that you can win anyway"

"Don't underestimate me, you cocky b***!"

"Hahahaha!"

Purifier gleefully evades Bismarck's shells, dancing around like a carefree child. Before the Siren could return fire, the mad dog of Solomon pounced on her, fired her twin turrets to Purifier's face at point-blank range.

"Don't forget we're here too, poi!"

Even with the terrible weather, the other shipgirls managed to maintain themselves in the fight.

"Fire!"

With Nelson opening fire, the other three followed and a barrage of shells fell upon the laid-back Siren.

"Aaaaw, you damaged my tool. Looks like I have to fix it. Such a bother~"

The rift fell apart with the device used to open it being significantly damaged by the shipgirls.

"I should take you guys a bit more seriously next time"

Purifier waved farewell before quickly escaping in the storm. Bismarck tried to pursue her, but she almost lost her balance.

"Forget it, Bismarck. We have to retreat or we'll be wiped away by this storm" Nelson ordered

"She's getting away! The damn Abyssal got away, we can't let this one got away too!"" Bismarck refused to give up

Irritated, Nelson slapped Bismarck across the face and looked at her right in the eyes.

"We may lose this one but there's always a next time. Don't throw away your life recklessly. Don't get yourself killed, you hardheaded German!"

Seeing that it's impossible to pursue Purifier, Bismarck is forced to comply and retreated along with the rest of the fleet.

"Damn it. We were...so close"

"We'll get her next time. We...won't give up" Bismarck tried to reassure her

"What if there is no next time...?"

Bismarck clenched her fist at the possibility, afraid that they might have lost their best opportunity. The other members of the fleet felt the same way but they were silent.

**Azur Lane side...**

Tirpitz blinked her eyes to make sure what she's seeing isn't an illusion. She found herself in a sea where the sky has been darkened by thick black smoke and wreckages everywhere, both from the Sirens and shipgirls.

"A hopeless future. That's what's to come, little sister"

Behind her, a copy of of Bismarck spoke to her. From the first glance, this Bismarck had gone through an intense battle...but there was a crack on her face.

"Sister?"

"I am your sister but at the same time I am not. I'm the remnants of the Bismarck from Tyrant's timeline...after she absorbed what remains of me before my death"

"If she absorbed you...then why can I see and talk to you?" Bismarck felt nervous

"It's beginning..."

"What's beginning"

"Tirpitz-"

Her conversation with Bismarck is cut off and the surroundings switched to a different one. She was still in a sea of flames but the current location is somewhere else.

"Two sides of the same coin as humanity calls it"

Tirpitz swallowed her breath upon seeing Tyrant looking at her amused.

"You...!"

"It seems your core displayed a flawed...or a leak. You're vulnerable, you know"

"...?"

"Your thoughts are disorganized and your emotions are displaced everywhere. That's showing vulnerability"

"What do you want from me?!"

Rather than responding, Tyrant pointed at where Tirpitz's heart is.

"I was so close...but that Beast interfered. But I will find a way...to get what I want..."

Slightly wounded and with her left arm missing, Tyrant pushed herself forward while Tirpitz backs away.

"In order to transcend beyond limitations...I have to get you no matter the cost. I can't let...everything go to waste"

"Tyrant..."

This is the first time Tirpitz saw Tyrant in a desperate state and obsessed with her one and only goal.

"Even if Bismarck left me this burden...and went to die just like everyone..."

"Why are you so determined to get me? What is it...that's pushing you this far?"

"At the very least...I need to fulfill this promise. You're my alter ego...so I know you will understand...when no one could"

Tyrant's eyes were determined to achieve her goal willing to sacrifice even an arm just to accomplish it.

"I won't let anyone get in the way. I will...I will find it...when she couldn't..."

"Looks like being desperate isn't good for you"

"I won't let anything stop me when I was so close!"

Tyrant grabbed Tirpitz by the collar, tightly squeezing her hand and grunted as if she's restraining her intense emotions.

"It doesn't matter. Even if I can't get to you now I'll always find a way...for a checkmate" Tyrant loosened her grip

"What do you mean by that?!"

The image of Tyrant and the surroundings vanished like a computer being shut down. This caused Tirpitz to awaken like someone pulled her out of a dream.

"You were having a bad dream, weren't you?"

She turned to her side and saw Prinz Eugen sitting on the side of her bed, staring at her. The heavy cruiser waved her hand while Tirpitz blinked, speechless at her presence.

"How long have you been there? Have you been watching me sleep?"

"I was just watching you talk in your sleep for two hours. You weren't answering the door so I let myself in" Prinz Eugen giggled

"You just can't enter my room like that, you know. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Nothing. I came to bother you like what I do with everyone else"

"..."

Tirpitz sighs as she gets up but she almost lost her balance when she tried to walk.

"Is there something wrong? You don't look too good" Prinz Eugen raised an eyebrow

"I'm fine..."

Tirpitz grunted and left her room, Prinz Eugen following after her. When Eugen grabbed Tirpitz's hand, the latter sensed a sinister aura, like a threat clutching her wrist.

"...?!"

Instinctively, she quickly pulled away her hand much to Prinz Eugen's surprise as Tirpitz looked agitated and scared.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no. It's like for a moment...I thought the one who held my hand was someone else"

"What? I'm not Prinz Eugen now?" Prinz Eugen placed her hand on her hip

"No...no...that's not it. I'm just being a bit paranoid"

"Hmm...does it feel like you're beginning to lose your mind or something?"

Prinz Eugen grabbed Tirpitz's left hand with both of her hands, tightly squeezing it.

"You're not going mad so it's alright. It was just a bad dream after all..."

For some reason Tirpitz's instincts are urging her not to believe what Prinz Eugen had said. In fact, itsi difficult to trust someone who likes to tease and play with others.

"Eugen! There you are!"

Admiral Hipper interrupted and marched towards her playful little sister. Clearly, Prinz Eugen isn't too pleased with her older sister ruining the moment.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for hours and I couldn't even contact you! I thought you sunk or something"

"My dear older sister is worried now? That's very touching" Prinz Eugen teased her like always

"S-shut up! You disappeared all of a sudden and you were nowhere to be found so...so..." Hipper blushed

"You were worried. Just admit it"

In an awkward position, Tirpitz left the two to deal with their own problems while she goes away to clear her mind. She has no time to be in between with anyone else's business right now.

"What was that just now? It felt like a completely different person touched my hand and not Eugen"

Tirpitz bit her lip as she passed by some destroyers who greeted her but she didn't notice them which puzzled the little ones. She continued walking until she stopped by a hallway.

"Why am I getting worked up over a bad dream and a hallucination? I'm overthinking this"

She shakes her head and tries to calm herself down but she jolted and almost jumped back upon being tapped on the shoulder.

"My child, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just talking to myself..." Tirpitz reassured her

"You look nervous"

"I just had a really bad dream..."

"Then why don't you try talking about it. I'm sure it'll make you feel better"

Thinking about the dream, Tirpitz doesn't believe she wants to discuss seeing Tyrant and the dark sea filled with bodies of both enemies and allies.

"I...don't want to talk about it..."

Tirpitz walked away, worrying Friedrich der Grosse who had never seen her so agitated and nervous. She was just fine until she had a "bad dream". Outside, Tirpitz sits by a corner only to catch a glimpse of a detailed silhouette, almost like an existing person's shadow.

"...!"

The figure opened its mouth as if it was speaking but there were no words coming out. Coldly sweating, Tirpitz shakes her head.

"No, no, that's not real"

She repeatedly tells herself and when she looked at the direction where she saw the figure...it had disappeared, much to her relief.

"I'm beginning to see things ever since I got back..."

Tirpitz closed her eyes and realized herself, concentrating on her thoughts. When she opened her eyes, two silhouettes are in front of her. One of them is standing still while the other one is walking back and forth, clearly nervous.

I told you those shipgirls will only make things more difficult...

Even if there was a setback, they have yet to foil my one goal...

Aside from them, Observer is keeping an eye on you...

I'm well aware of that. We're both aware of that...

Even if you took direct action, I'll keep working in the shadow...

That would be better. It's best if they are unaware of your presence...

Tirpitz saw two silhouettes speaking in a distorted voice. Though one of them in speaking in a familiar fond but she couldn't pinpoint who. Seeing the two figures converse, Tirpitz felt like those weren't just ordinary hallucinations and she isn't really losing her mind.

* * *

**EXTRA**

Inside a virtual space, two beings spoke to each other. One of them is Tyrant and the other is an unknown figure. Even if Tyrant is physically occupied as of the moment, she is contacted by her accomplice.

"Won't there be any side effects?" Her accomplice wanted to confirm

"There will be. Her mental cube wouldn't adjust to it since it's going to be seen as a virus trying to to tamper the mental cube" Tyrant responded

"Isn't that...bad?"

"Like I said, mere side effects. It won't affect her other than suffering visual and auditory hallucinations" Tyrant side

Right now, her opponent is currently exhausted so she has enough time to speak to the unknown figure. Though Tyrant is still upset that she lost her left arm and to gain a replacement, she needs to escape the dimension. She will need the Sirens to replace her lost body part for her to do her job properly.

"Couldn't you at least make it so she wouldn't start going insane? This would alarm Bismarck and she'll start getting suspicious"

"Why did you contact me? Do you have anything important to report or are you just here to ask pointless questions?" Tyrant is losing her patience

"Tirpitz had been returned to Iron Blood and there are no signs of the side effects yet"

"What's happening now?"

"Everyone's relaxing like there's no problem right now. Do you want me to get the black mental cube now?" Her accomplice needed her permission

"Not yet. Tirpitz hasn't viewed the memories so not yet. She needs to learn about the memories first before we can proceed"

"She's resisting so that will take a while"

Tyrant looked at her current situation. She only had slight difficulty dealing with an "abomination" since a Princess class Abyssals possesses regenerative abilities giving them the ability to regenerate lost limbs or any damage.

"It will take a while to deal with this monster first. The ability to recover from injuries in mere seconds is proving to be a nuisance"

"I see. Then have fun fighting with that abomination caused by your black mental cube"

"Just do your job...and don't mess it up. Once Bismarck finds out about you, then it will jeopardize why we came back here in the first place" Tyrant said in an angry tone

"Don't worry. Bismarck is sharp but she's stupid enough to trust no one in Iron Blood is working for the enemy" The accomplice laughed

"Then do as you always do. With your personality, you're unlikely to be suspected for any suspicious activities"

"Yeah, she didn't even notice the one who came back is someone else. Well I can't get into Iron Blood without Bismarck noticing with how sharp her instinct is towards strangers so I used the other me"

"Just don't go too far with your games. I don't want more headaches to deal with"

"Roger that" The accomplice complied

With that, their communication for now has ended. The accomplice sighed while leaning against a wall. Fortunately, no one had seen or heard her speaking while she's hiding in a corner or that would be difficult to escape.

"It's too early to get caught. I have to make sure Bismarck won't suspect there's a spy within Iron Blood"

Careful, she inspected her surroundings first before leaving the area. She pretended like she is just walking casually and certainly not doing suspicious activities.


	20. Suspicion of a Traitor

**Author:** I stopped playing AL lately. I couldn't get away from FGO (ascension material farm)...and I grew fond of sumanai-san (and Nero's "umu").

Ten more chapters left for this story. I was going to end it in five more chapters but I don't like to rush it and omit details like flashbacks. Also, I'm planning on having certain KC and AL girls meet each other.

* * *

_It's not just inside the mind..._

Drifting inside the mind, Tirpitz found herself in different scenario this time. Unlike the sea of flames and smoke, this one is in an abandoned port in an unknown island. There, one figure sat on a ruin of what used to be a port, gazing up in the sky. Then a second figure slowly approached her from behind with arms crossed. The first figure slowly turned her head and sighs upon seeing the second one.

"Who are they? It's all...unclear...abstract"

Tirpitz touched her head, attempting to clarify and recognize the appearance of two unknown silhouettes aches her head. The first silhouette, short-haired and taller than the second one, stood up and faced the shorter one.

"You dragged another version from another world. Why in the world would you do that?"

The second silhouette is visibly unhappy and surprised but the first one doesn't seem to care whether she's complaining or not.

"I just want to test whether a wild card will have an effect. Whether bringing someone unexpected will change anything" The first one responded

"This would have been over if you stop playing around with your alter ego. You're stronger than her and Bismarck. You could have finished this some time ago"

When the first silhouette took a step, the vagueness concealing her appearance dispersed, surprising Tirpitz that it's Tyrant. In a single look, it's undeniable that the Code who occupied the north is also Tirpitz but enhanced and altered by the power of the Sirens.

"Why are you the one complaining when it doesn't concern you the least?" Tyrant took another step

"..."

"You haven't been doing anything yet you come here and complain about my own business"

"..."

The silhouette who Tirpitz has yet to make sense of turned away, unable to respond to what Tyrant had just said.

"You told me not to get in your away. Did you forget that?"

"..."

"It'd be faster if you let me on this one"

Tyrant placed her hand on her chin and turned towards the open sea, considering whether she should allow her to assist in the current situation.

"Perhaps you can do something for me" Tyrant made her decisio

"...?"

Before Tyrant could reveal the task she would give to the mysterious silhouette, the sound of knocking on the door forced her to wake up.

"Ugh...of all times..."

Grunting, Tirpitz raised herself from the bed and stood up, lazily answering the door.

"Leipzig? What is it?"

Seeing Tirpitz might have been disturbed from her nap, Leipzig shivered. In her perspective, Tirpitz isn't pleased to be disturbed and might be angry at her even if that's not the case.

"U-uhm...someone from the Royal navy...is looking for you"

"Someone from the Royal navy? I don't remember expecting any visitors today" Tirpitz scratched her head

"U...uhm..."

"Whatever it is, I hope it's important"

Tirpitz walks past Leipzig as she exits her own room. The headache hasn't subsided yet but Tirpitz held down the pain even if she feels like she would lose her balance.

"...!"

Tirpitz quickly turned around when she sensed eyes locked into her...but there was no one behind her. All she see is an empty hall with her being the only person around.

"I think I'm getting paranoid"

Brushing off the sudden anxiety, Tirpitz shakes her head and hurriedly moved forward until she reached outside.

"Ah, there you are"

Tirpitz jolted when a familiar voice greeted her just as she is trying to calm herself down. The captain of the Royal guard, King George V walked closed but stop seeing Tirpitz nervous and pale.

"Did something happened? You don't look well"

"This is nothing to be worried about. Why you're here is more important" Tirpitz brushed it off again

"I went to speak to Akagi in the Sakura Empire. Surprisingly, she didn't hesitate to inform me more about Tyrant"

"What?"

"Before Akagi was thrown behind bars because of her...troublesome personality, she was tracking the Codes, especially the ones doing the Sirens' biddings"

"..." Tirpitz is in disbelief

"Luckily, she has enough information about Tyrant. Apparently has a little friend working in the shadows. There's another Code lurking nearby and we don't know who she is"

"An accomplice we haven't seen..." Tirpitz bit her thumb

"Unfortunately, not even Akagi knows where this unknown accomplice is and where she is lurking but she does know that Tyrant-"

Before King George V could reveal what Akagi had confessed, she stopped herself for some reason, confusing Tirpitz who's eager to learn Tyrant's motives.

"What does she know about Tyrant?"

"...that she's specifically targeting you but she's not aiming to kill you. The other Tirpitz being involved might have been unintentional but she made so everything would still go into plan" King George V replied

"Akagi didn't say anything else?"

"Akagi suspected that accomplice might reopen a rift to free Tyrant from the closed dimension"

"...but along with Tyrant is the other Tirpitz who had become a monster" Tirpitz added

"You need to find the accomplice since she might be lurking within Iron Blood as Akagi suspected she's near you"

"There's an enemy...within Iron Blood...?!" Tirpitz is genuinely shocked

"Don't say it out loud. If there's a traitor within your ranks then I suggest not to trust anyone, not even your fellow Iron Blood"

While Tirpitz isn't particularly attached to her comrades due to her cold and indifferent, she somewhat trust them as allies. She never would have thought that she had to treat them as suspects one day.

"I came here to warn you that your enemy is closer than you think" King George V crossed her arms

"An enemy within. So do you have any idea who it is?"

"It could be anyone within your fleet. It could even be Bismarck"

"Tyrant already killed her in her timeline. She'd do it again if she feels like it"

"...Ah. That's right"

King George V scratched her head after being reminded that Tyrant had eliminated the Bismarck from her timeline and wouldn't hesitate to sink the one in the current timeline.

"Even if it's not Bismarck, it could be anyone else..."

While King George V keeps talking, Tirpitz's focus slips out as she senses a gentle yet sinister caress on her shoulder. A shadowy figure leaned closer from behind and whispered to her ear in an echoing and alluring voice.

"Fufufufu~ Can you feel your mind slipping away by the minute? I'm sure it's tormenting to slowly lose your mind"

"...!"

In a panic, Tirpitz stood up and almost screamed but her sudden reaction almost startled King George V.

"What's going on with you? It seemed like you saw a ghost"

"T-there's this shadow...and whisper...and I'm seeing and hearing things that aren't even there"

Tirpitz sits back while trying to steady her breathing to settle down her anxiety and paranoia infesting her thoughts.

"You're suffering hallucinations and by the looks of it this has been happening for a quite a while"

"It started when I got back here. It's going to drive me insane sooner or later"

"Perhaps you need to come with me so we could analyze the cause of your hallucinations" King George V suggested

"Y-yeah. It's best to check on what's really happening with me"

"Good. Because if this is left unchecked... your mind will be damaged beyond repair"

As Tirpitz taps Tirpitz on the back and comforts her to soothe her growing anxiety, Friedrich der Grosse worryingly observed Tirpitz while Roon leans on the wall not peaking and barely caring.

"Tirpitz looks so restless. Someone is going on with one of my beloved daughters"

"Something is indeed going on and the others are noticing it too" Roon responded

"Isn't Bismarck worried for her dear little sister?"

"Bismarck is away so she isn't aware of what's going on right now" Roon reminded her

"Tirpitz had always been calm but to see her constantly nervous is aching my motherly heart"

"Even if we ask her, she would refuse to talk about it"

Friedrich der Grosse is at the brink of rolling on the ground out of her motherly worry for "one of her daughters" while Roon shakes her head, unsure what to feel for her fellow research ship right now.

"Please don't do that. It's...unbecoming of you as an Iron Blood battleship"

"You're a bit mean to your mother"

Roon looked away when Friedrich der Grosse tried to make her feel guilty and sorry. Unfortunately for Friedrich der Grosse, Roon has a steel-solid heart.

Later...

Bismarck returned to port exhausted at her trip away to another nation but she still has work to do as the leader of Iron Blood.

"I've been hearing about something is going with Tirpitz. Do you know what's going on?" Bismarck turned her head

"Even I am unsure. Tirpitz is not the type to open up about her thoughts and feelings" Graf Zeppelin shrugs her shoulders

"How about you, Eugen?"

Both Bismarck and Graf Zeppelin looked towards Prinz Eugen who casually relaxes inside Bismarck's office as if she's not sensing the serious atmosphere and Bismarck's glare.

"Well, I've heard Tirpitz is acting a bit strange recently but when I talked to her she seemed like her usual self" Prinz Eugen tilted her head

"Are you certain about that?" Graf Zeppelin narrowed her eyes

"I talked to her more than once and I didn't find anything strange. Do you want me to make her talk? I'm good at charming people into telling me everything" Prinz Eugen giggled

"Tirpitz will probably open up if she's speaking to someone relaxed and laid-back"

Bismarck leaned on her chair, supporting on the idea that Tirpitz might talk to Prinz Eugen on what's happening since the heavy cruiser isn't the serious and intimidating type unlike the others.

"In fact, I suggest you do it now"

"Eh? Right now? Can I just do it later-"

"..."

"Fine, fine. I'll go talk to her"

Somewhat intimidated by Bismarck's dear serious gaze, Prinz Eugen is forced to listen to her direct order and leave the office right now.

"Why Prinz Eugen? That girl doesn't take anything seriously" Graf Zeppelin immediately asked

"It's a bet whether Tirpitz would be convinced to talk to someone my opposite"

"I see. Since she's doesn't open up to you, she would open up to someone different from you"

"Even so, I'm not certain whether letting Prinz Eugen do it the right thing to do. There's...something different about her"

"Something different? I didn't notice anything" Graf Zeppelin raised an eyebrow

"It's like she's more laid-back and playful than usual. Like nothing is going on with her surroundings"

"For a moment I thought it was something to be alarmed of"

"Forget what I said. Maybe I'm just imagining things"

Bismarck lightly shakes her head and resumed to her paperwork while Graf Zeppelin assists her as she had been busy since morning.

Meanwhile...

Prinz Eugen cheerfully hums as she walks to where Tirpitz's room is. She knocked a few times and she knocked again...but there's no answer.

"It's quiet..."

She leaned on the door but she couldn't hear the slightest noise so she slowly opened the door and found Tirpitz in a corner, heavily breathing and in a panic.

"You're a mess, aren't you?"

Prinz Eugen slowly and calmly approached to prevent startling her. Tirpitz, raises her head and noticed Prinz Eugen on her knees and smiling at her.

"Your mind is a real mess right now"

Prinz Eugen leaned closer but Tirpitz didn't find in uncomfortable even if she dislikes anyone invading her personal space.

"I can't think straight all the time. I keep seeing and hearing things...but they're not real"

"From the looks of it, you're suffering hallucinations"

Prinz Eugen tilted her head, her eyes locked into Tirpitz to make her admit and stop denying what's happening to her.

"You've been having bad dreams about Tyrant. You were even saying...interesting things while you were asleep"

"...!"

"I won't tell Bismarck if you would tell me what's going on with you"

"...I keep seeing these shadows. There's a voice...whispering to me..."

"What kind of voice?"

"A soft but sinister voice. It sends a chill down my spine"

"You're like a scared child...lost in the dark"

Prinz Eugen slowly pulled Tirpitz to her and gently caresses her head an attempt to comfort her. Surprisingly, Tirpitz didn't resist and allowed herself to rest on Prinz Eugen's chest and listen to her calming voice. She's at the point where she's desperate for someone to comfort her.

"What you're seeing is not real. They're just your thoughts created from your fear and anxiety"

"Eugen...?"

"There's nothing wrong with you. This is just something you're experiencing because you're just tired"

"I'm just tired?"

"Yeah. You haven't gotten enough rest lately. You've been pushing your consciousness too much"

"..."

"Just let the thoughts flow and relax. Your anxiety is what's feeding your hallucination. Just relax and don't mind what's around you"

"I...think I need some sleep..."

"You haven't been sleeping recently. You need to put your mind at ease for a while"

Prinz Eugen hummed to calm Tirpitz into closing her eyes and sleep but it's interrupted when Friedrich der Grosse shouted and barged in.

"Tirpitz - Oh? My little Eugen is here too"

(Hmm?) Roon noticed something

"Really, you people came in the worst timing. I was about to calm her down"

Prinz Eugen pulled herself away, displaying that she's unhappy with the moment being ruined by an unexpected interruption.

"Tirpitz hasn't been herself lately and I was about to make her relax and sleep"

"I didn't mean to ruin it" Friedrich der Grosse hugged Prinz Eugen

"You really don't look well" Room approached Tirpitz

"I'm just a bit tired. I haven't gotten a decent sleep recently after all" Tirpitz stood up as she reassured them

Even if she says that, Roon doesn't believe she is completely fine. Roon catches a glimpse of Prinz Eugen's playful smile, something she will never get used to.

"I see, you were about to finally get some rest. I guess we bothered you" Roon grabbed Friedrich der Grosse's wrist

"Eh? We're leaving already?"

"Sorry about that"

"We're leaving already even if we just arrived?"

Roon didn't listen to Friedrich der Grosse's complains and drag her out of the room and out of the hall, leaving Prinz Eugen with Tirpitz alone again. The exhausted battleship sat on her bed, clearly seeking a decent rest.

"Eugen, I don't know if I'm just tired but my head is spinning and my body is feeling numb"

"You are tired. You pushed your mind too far and refused to acknowledge that"

"I'm starting to get sleepy..."

"Then rest...and don't think of anything else"

Tirpitz followed what Prinz Eugen said and slowly closed her eyes, her consciousness drifting away again. When Tirpitz finally fell asleep, Prinz Eugen takes a deep sigh of relief as she sits beside the sleeping Tirpitz.

"That's right. You've been unknowingly using your mental strength to hold something back"

Tirpitz had been looking exhausted lately that seeing her relaxed in her sleep amused Prinz Eugen but her eyes shifted on a dark glow coming from the inside of a drawer.

"Hmm?"

Curious, Prinz Eugen opened the drawer and smiled when she saw the glow had come from the black mental cube. She lifted the cube seething with negative energy and inspected every corner.

"The black mental cube. So you have this in possession?"

She turned towards the still unconscious Tirpitz and smiled as she sat right back at the side of the bed.

"No wonder your mind is deteriorating but then again it's not the main cause, is it?"

Prinz Eugen softly giggled as she returns the black mental cube back at the drawer she found it.

"A peaceful rest is all you need"

To make sure Tirpitz won't be disturbed from her sleep, Prinz Eugen slowly leaves and closed the door.

"Perhaps I should have asked her first what that nosy battlecruiser came here for. I'll just ask her when she wakes up"

Prinz Eugen shrugs her shoulders and gleefully left the hall, seemingly unaware of Roon observing her from the other end.

**Meanwhile...**

Graf Zeppelin enters Bismarck's office bringing important papers and placing it right in front of her.

"I've come across Prinz Eugen and she told me she managed to convince Tirpitz to get some rest" Graf Zeppelin reported

"I see..."

"Tirpitz is currently sleeping right now and hopefully it will ease her mind once she wakes up"

"I hope so..."

"Is something wrong? I thought you'd be worried" Graf Zeppelin raised an eyebrow

"..."

Bismarck remained quiet but Graf Zeppelin understood the meaning of the silence.

"This is the first time Tirpitz has been...unwell. She had always been calm and collected so seeing her like this makes me think there's something wrong going on"

"What kind?"

"The kind that isn't visible to us. That is hidden to us and we'll only realize it once it's too late"

"The Royal navy guard paid a visit to Tirpitz earlier this morning. That's not usual, is it?"

Now that Bismarck suspects, Graf Zeppelin reported the unusual visit from one of the Royal navy.

"King George V, huh. What did she visited Tirpitz for?"

"No one is certain since the two spoke in private"

"Hmm..."

"It's suspicious but it's more important to find out the cause of Tirpitz's condition"

"Correct. I'll deal with the Royal guard captain soon"

Bismarck takes a deep breath, unable to figure out what's causing Tirpitz to act strangely and her mental state to deteriorate.

(Something is going on with you, little sister. I'm not sure whether you are aware yourself...)

Graf Zeppelin isn't surprised that Bismarck is showing concern even if it's not visible. She had always been the type to act like she doesn't care but actually cares.

**In a closed dimension...**

Even with her left arm severed, Tyrant's immense strength kept her standing and resilient against a vicious Beast.

"Looks like that girl is taking too long. She hasn't even taken any action yet"

She looked at where her left arm is supposed to be, slightly annoyed that she allowed a "mere Beast" to catch her off guard and rip off her arm that quickly.

"And you...have reverted to your weak, human self. To think someone like you managed to rip off my arm"

The exhausted and bleeding Tirpitz stood up even if her breathing is unsteady and her body couldn't fully revert back to her shipgirl self.

"Abyssals are the counterpart of Sirens after all, minus the science fiction shenanigans" Tirpitz laughed

"..."

"Besides, I'll be a goddamn animal again later. Even so, I wouldn't have any problem since there's only the two of us here"

"You're a fool to sacrifice your own freedom for the sake of someone you don't even know"

"I do know her. She's another 'me' from another world. That's all I need to know"

Tyrant doesn't simply understand the mentality of the Tirpitz in front of her despite bearing the same name and history as the Tirpitz from Iron Blood.

"For someone stuck here with a monster, you don't seem to be in a rush"

"..."

"Rather, you have a way to open this dimension from the other side. If you had a way from this side, you would have done it by now"

Seeing Tyrant react, Tirpitz confirmed that Tyrant has a contingency plan even if she's stuck in a dimension with no exit from their side.

"So you have a backup plan. It's odd you haven't done it yet. We've been here for like three days, four...or maybe a week. You lose your sense of time in these kind of places"

Tirpitz laughed despite being injured all over her body and barely in the condition to fight.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to stand in your way and undo everything you messed up starting with dragging me here...even as a mad Beast"

"You talk too much"

"Sorry about that. I'm just...pissed off at you right now"

Tirpitz clenched her fist and faintly smiling despite stating she is angry. Tyrant frowned, irritated at how "a mere Beast" is calm on the outside and furious in the inside.

"...?!"

Before they could resume their fight, Tyrant fell on one knee and covered her face with her hand. Even with Tyrant in vulnerable state, Tirpitz doesn't want to risk of a bait so she stood defensively and awaited her opponent's strike.

"Keeping you in check is proving to be very difficult. Well, that is no surprise considering you integrated what's left of me"

Tirpitz blink her eyes, confused and shocked to why Tyrant's way of speaking became calmer and her voice slightly matured. Even Tyrant's facial expression changed.

"Don't get in my way. The only way to stabilize is through my alter ego" Tyrant's voice returned to normal

"You will...recreate that event if you were to destroy your alter ego. Do you wish for another [us]?!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! It's because of you I'm like this! You're in my head...in my core!"

Tyrant begun hitting her own head, slightly scaring Tirpitz who grew more confused to why Tyrant is verbally having an argument to herself and even physically harming herself.

"It's because of you...it's because you-"

"No. It's because of Observer Alpha, who used you against me...and made me physically sacrifice myself...in order to prevent your own destruction"

The incoherent arguing stopped and Tyrant assumed a stern and calm behavior and speech as she faced the still confused Tirpitz.

"Tirpitz, hailing from another world, I ask of your cooperation"

"Huh? We were killing each another...now you want my help after hitting yourself?"

"Forgive me. I have yet to explain of our circumstances. Perhaps, I should introduce myself first"

"...?"

"I am Bismarck but different from the one you presumedly met"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I am also Tyrant but there is deeper truth to that..."

'The Bismarck side' of Tyrant spoke what the other Tirpitz should have heard but failed to do so due to reasons yet to be specified. Even after hearing only half of it, Tirpitz widened her eyes as she never would have thought...that such thing is possible. Rather, it has been like "that" the whole time.


	21. Fragments of a Code

**Author: **My mind has been going forth between good and bad ending. I made two different endings. Good endings are nice but so are sad endings too.

Anyway, next chapter is going to be on KC side for the most part. That's all, folks!

* * *

_Not everyone is who they seem._..

Everything was dark until Tirpitz opened her eyes. She found herself in the aftermath of a rampage. There wasn't a single sound but the eerie howl of the wind until echoes of sloe footsteps filled that silence.

"That's...Tyrant?!"

She couldn't help but gasp seeing Tyrant in her dream once again, but unlike the previous times, Tyrant was different. She staggered and wobbled as she walked like a small chd learning how to walk straight without stumbling down.

"...?!"

...Then she stumbled down straight to the ground. Tyrant weakly pushed herself upwards but she has little strength left in her.

"Where are you? Where are you? Where did you go?"

Tyrant stumbled several more times as she desperately sought for someone. She looked around but there was no one else but her.

"Where did you go...Bismarck?"

With Bismarck's coat of arms on her hand, Tyrant continued to search for Bismarck while Tirpitz, who is observing the projected memory, watched dumbfounded.

"Why...did you have to go and die on me. Why...why did you have to give yourself up like that?"

This Tyrant acted clearly differently from the one hunting down Tirpitz which made her uneasy. As Tyrant remained on the ground, looking up the sky darkened by black smoke, another one entered the scene.

(Eugen?!) Tirpitz is shocked to see her

The Prinz Eugen manifesting in the memory is a heavily damaged and weakened Prinz Eugen who staggered as she walked. The wounded heavy cruiser held her right arm that she could barely move. Panting and exhausted, Prinz Eugen confronted the silent Tyrant.

"Eugen? So you managed to survive while everyone else failed to do so. I have to commend you for refusing to die"

"Ha...hahaha. I'm the one ship who won't die. I managed to drag this mangled body of mine after you two massacred what's left of Iron Blood"

Prinz Eugen almost collapsed on the ground but she reduced it to briefly falling to one knee. Unlike her usual relaxed self, this Prinz Eugen is furious at Tyrant who has Tirpitz's usual appearance but the once icy cold and blue eyes had become dull and yellow.

"I saw...what happened. You went and did it..."

"Eugen..."

Tyrant slowly stands on her two feet and calmly faced the furious and hostile Prinz Eugen.

"You actually...went and did it"

"Yes, I did. Though the core was split seventy-thirty"

"..."

"Do you disapprove, Prinz Eugen?"

"You didn't save her. You only made it worse!"

Prinz Eugen swung her only functional arm, shouting at the top of her lungs but it didn't faze Tyrant who stood there with a cold and uncaring expression.

"Eugen, to begin with...Tyrant are two separate Codes. It was a destructive Code so it had to be shared between two activate Mental cubes" Tyrant explained

"You can only do so much. You know that"

"Yes, that is true. But she had...thought of something"

Tyrant lowered her head, regret and guilt slightly visible in her eyes glowing a golden color.

"She's...damaged and lost some parts of her. To be complete again...she needs her alter ego"

"And you will just let her do that"

"..."

"I won't allow you two. Not while I'm still standing here" Prinz Eugen declared

"Then I will make sure you will no longer stand"

The memory is cut off when Tirpitz's body rolled down the bed and slammed on the ground. Groaning at how her head felt the solid ground, Tirpitz stood up.

"What the hell is that dream all about? I saw myself...as Tyrant. She really looked like me"

Tirpitz felt like she was looking at her exact image but the golden eyes sets the other one apart. Tyrant's appearance was more recognizable as Tirpitz than she is now. It's unclear why Tyrant decided to change her attire but Tirpitz cares very little.

"Then there's Prinz Eugen but she was badly wounded...and was angry at Tyrant for some reason"

Puzzled by her dream, Tirpitz walked out and went for a sip of fresh coffee to calm herself down.

"...?!"

She sensed a sinister aura behind her, tapping her shoulder, but she remained still even if her body trembled.

"You're not real. You're not real. You're just in my head"

As she repeatedly mumbles incoherent words to herself, a finger tapping on her shoulder made her jolt and immediately stand up from where she was sitting.

"Are you...alright? You're breaking in a cold sweat and talking to yourself" Gneisenau tilted her head

"Did being teleported to another world messed up your head or something? You've been like that ever since you got back" Scharnhorst added

"For the last time, nothing's wrong with me - so quit asking!"

Tirpitz lost her temper and raised her voice much to the two battlecruiser's surprise as Tirpitz isn't known to lose her temper so quickly and look clearly restless.

"Something IS wrong with you and even Bismarck noticed it" Scharnhorst pointed

"You've been agitated and nervous lately like you're scared all the time" Gneisenau described

"Bismarck noticed, huh. I expected no less from her..."

All of a sudden, Tirpitz fell silent and her expression calmed down. Her voice and tone changed that the two "Ugly Sisters" felt Tirpitz's different behavior is similar to someone.

"I appreciate for you two noticing but this matter is my concern alone..."

Ending the conversation quickly, Tirpitz walks past the confused Gneisenau and Scharnhorst who has no idea why suddenly Tirpitz's demeanor changed and hurriedly walked away from the scene.

"I think she has a screw or two loose" Scharnhorst scratched her head

"It seems Bismarck is right to be concerned. Something is definitely...off with Tirpitz"

The two sisters looked at each other and let what happened just be while Tirpitz stopped, snapping off a trance.

"What just happened? Those words just came out of my mouth and I just walked away"

Even she is confused at her own words, unsure at her own actions and to why she had done those actions.

"Hey, Tirpitz. Did you finally get some proper sleep?" Admiral Hipper waved her hand

"Eugen told us you just needed some rest" Z23 added

"I heard you were out for a day" Z1 laughed

Tirpitz blinked, unsure to what she should say towards the three who are concerned at her current state much like Scharnhorst and Gneisenau.

"Did you space out or something?" Admiral Hipper waved her hand in front of Tirpitz's face

"No need to do that, Hipper" Tirpitz removed the hand waving in front of her

"I thought your mind went somewhere"

"You people are getting too concerned about me. It's making me feel uncomfortable"

"Well, you disappeared for an entire month and when you came back, you started acting weird" Z23 pointed her hand

"Plus, you suddenly screamed and almost shot us the other day" Z1 reminded her

"Ah, that's right. For some reason, I panicked and blacked out when I was firing"

Tirpitz, rubbed her head as she recalled the "incident" Z1 is referring too and felt ashamed for almost hitting her own comrades.

"Anyway, where are you going anyway? These little runts and I came back from practice but you looked like you're off somewhere"

"I...uh...was planning to check on my equipment to see if it's faulty to prevent unnecessary incidents"

Tirpitz could barely look at them in the eyes as she lied but they believed the white lie anyway.

"Then we'll come along too. We're planning to check on ours too" Z1 suggested

"I suppose we could check on ours too" Z23 nodded

"Meh" Admiral Hipper shrugged her shoulders

Tirpitz doesn't want their company as she isn't even planning to do a maintenance check on her equipment but there's no going back now. Forced to do so, Tirpitz let them accompany her but before they could reach their destination, they saw Roon in a distance.

"R-Roon?!"

Admiral Hipper and the rest are confused to why Roon is running while heavily panting and holding her injured arm.

"Don't-"

The injured looking Roon collapsed and passed out as she tried to warn the confused four shipgirls.

"Hey-"

Tirpitz only took one step but an explosion in the anchored ships caused her to stop. Few anchored ships became a target, with an inner explosion blasted a hole in their hulls and structures.

**Later...**

It took a lot of effort, but the fire had been put out before it could spread to the nearby storage rooms. Bismark investigated the scene where Prinz Eugen's ship almost capsized to the port side.

"Hmm...this is...sudden" Bismarck rubbed her chin

"According to about seven witnesses, they saw Roon in a hurry but she passed out seconds before the explosion. They saw her trying run away from the scene"

"You said some of the anchored ships were detonated as well" Bismarck raised an eyebrow

"Four of our destroyers, Leipzig, Admiral Hipper, and Prinz Eugen's ship were damaged but their ships could be repaired by tomorrow"

"Roon caused the explosion? Why would she do that? Roon is unstable...but it's not like to do something like this"

Bismarck doesn't immediately believe Roon would do such a thing as it's too sudden and random.

"Hmm..."

Bismarck turned her attention to Prinz Eugen who is unhappy with her ship tilted and needing extensive repairs.

"Eugen"

"Oh? Bismarck? What is it? I'm a bit busy here"

"I can see that. Your ship almost capsized" Bismarck looked at the damaged ship

"To think Roon would try and do this. That girl has a few screw loose but this is a bit...drastic"

"You believe Roon did this as well?"

"Everyone who saw her does, Bismarck. Besides, she was the only person at the scene before it happened, right?"

"That is true but I want to give Roon the benefit of the doubt. She is a suspect but it's only rightful to hear her explain"

Bismarck's fairness towards her comrades is a known trait to her but hearing her say those words made Prinz Eugen slightly furrow her eyebrows, visibly unhappy but she didn't protest since it's Bismarck.

"By the way, how is Tirpitz doing? You've been keeping an eye on her, right?" Bismarck changed the topic

"She calmed down a bit but not completely alright. Maybe you should talk to her, being the big sister and all"

"..." Bismarck averted her gaze

"Don't tell me you still don't know how to talk to her..."

Bismarck's silence and unable to make direct she contact confirmed this, much to Prinz Eugen's dismay.

"I'll talk to her again since you don't know how to talk to her. Even though you kind of made up after Tyrant revealed her identity to Tirpitz with you there as well to make things worse"

Prinz Eugen waves her arm and giggled, amused at the event that only few shipgirls are aware of.

"I heard the other Bismarck showed up there as well and Tirpitz got pretty pissed at you. Aaah, I wish I was there to see it"

Prinz Eugen felt like she would burst into laughter as she leaves the scene not knowing Bismarck had realized something.

**The next day...**

Roon had mostly recovered from the unknown injuries she sustained yesterday and put into a detention room for questioning. She stayed still and remained calm even if she is treated as a suspect.

"I'm glad you're injuries have mostly healed up"

Bismarck enters the room and sat at the other chair with her fingers intertwined while Roon remained calm.

"I'll get to the point. What exactly happened yesterday? Few of our ships are under repair after being detonated and you're the only one on that scene when that happened"

"I know you wouldn't believe me so there's no point in explaining myself"

"Roon, I am just and fair towards my comrades. Even if you are treated as a suspect, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt"

"Then I will only tell you one thing. There's a traitor among as and that traitor is working with the Sirens"

"Why would one of us work for the Sirens? We stand and fight for our nation alone" Bismarck clenched her fist

"That's because the traitor isn't even one of us to begin with"

"What do you mean?"

"I was at the dock where the ships were anchored when I heard someone suspicious. I saw...dark light then I was attacked in a matter of seconds"

"You were attacked"

"Whoever it was, she was much more powerful than I am. I tried to go after her but I ended up passing out"

"..."

Bismarck lowered her head for a moment trying to think whether she should believe what Roon had just said.

"A traitor within our rank, huh. I already suspected there is one, but no one is acting strange the least..."

"Bismarck, before I got attacked I heard the distorted voice say 'keep Tirpitz from finding out'"

"Keep Tirpitz from finding out? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but Tyrant was mentioned. Something about her goal and just a little more time"

"This is troublesome..."

"It's odd you believe the words of a suspect"

"Roon, you are anything but a liar. Besides, I fear Tyrant is still targeting Tirpitz and she has someone helping her do that"

Bismarck stands up after the short conversation, ending the questioning for the day.

"Roon, I will have to keep you in detention for a while. I want to know whether there is truly a wolf in sheep's clothing"

Roon silently nodded, agreeing to not let the one who attacked Roon be aware that Bismarck is tracking down the traitor within Iron Blood.

(A traitor is also after Tirpitz...)

Bismarck then remembered about how King George V visited Tirpitz to speak with her in private before leaving immediately.

"Perhaps that Royal guard can fill in more information..."

Unknown to Bismarck, an unknown presence had been keeping an eye on her and even heard the conversation in the interrogation room.

[Looks like I have to stop playing around. That "Bismarck" is planning to get in the way again]

The unknown shipgirl clicked her tongue, unhappy that Bismarck is going to make her move thanks to Roon warning her.

[But first...I have to take care of that pesky research ship. She said too much...after seeing me]

Clearly upset, the unknown shipgirl left the vicinity as it's currently not the right time to "take care of" Roon.

**Royal navy port...**

Victorious rolls on the ground and whines while King George V looks at her in pity as an aircraft carrier of the Royal navy is acting like a child.

"Quit throwing temper tantrums, Victorious"

"But Tirpitz hasn't visited in a while!"

"She's dealing with something personal...and mental so she can't leave port"

"Then I'll go visit her!"

"One, Bismarck will just kick you out and two...there's no time for dilly-dallying since we need all the airpower we need"

Victorious pouted and seeing her being moody made King George V give her a gentle chop to the head.

"Look, I'm certain that Tirpitz wants to spend time with you if she had nothing to deal with right now. She's not very always with her feelings but your someone important to her"

"Really?"

"You worked hard and put so much effort just to make her smile again. Besides, you're the first person she called her friend, right?"

Victorious felt her heart skipped when thinking about what King George V just said. It's true that she worked hard and never gave up on befriending Tirpitz which paid off when she smiled again. With warm smile, she reminisces of the time old times with Tirpitz.

"Why were you so persistent? You kept wanting to spend time with someone like me" Tirpitz doesn't understand

"Because you forgot what warmth is. You couldn't understand your own emotions anymore. I just don't want to see live with your emotions frozen. I just want to see you smile..."

Victorious' sincere respond made Tirpitz momentarily avert her gaze, the aircraft carrier's genuine care for her struck an odd feeling in her chest.

"It's true that I have forgotten what warmth is and you being persistent was actually meant for something. For once, I'm...happy to see you"

"Don't hide your smile, Tirpitz. You know it brings me joy just to see you smile from the bottom of your heart"

"No. It's...embarrassing"

"Your embarrassed to show your smile but you're not embarrassed to finally call me a friend. I didn't know you're the shy type, Tirpitz"

Victorious chuckled as if she's teasing Tirpitz on purpose or just pointing out another rare side of hers. Either way, Tirpitz pinched both of her cheeks when she begun to laugh.

"I'm still not used to smiling with warmth, especially in front of others...but I'm thankful...because you warmed up this frozen heart of mine"

Tirpitz gently grabs Victorious hand and placed it to her chest, showing Victorious her genuine smile filled with gratitude. Seeing the "cold-hearted" battleship express her happiness, Victorious held back her tears.

"You can go visit her once she feels better. Right now, the last thing she needs is someone bothering her" King George V interrupted her flashback

Victorious turned her head away with her arms crossed while King George V shakes her head and sighs, wondering why Illustrious' younger sister can be childish at times.

"Uhm, pardon for the intrusion..."

Edinburgh shyly knocks and peaks her head out. Curious, Victorious stopped being moody and blinked her eyes.

"The leader of Iron Blood wishes to speak with you, King George V. She said it's urgent so I should come and fetch you"

"Bismarck wants to see me? That's...unexpected"

"And suspicious!" Victorious added

"S-should I bring her here?" Edinburgh pointed

"No. I'll come to her. Take me to her"

"Y-yes"

"I'll come too!" Victorious tagged along

"No, you stay put. I'll talk to Bismarck myself"

King George V sternly ordered Victorious as she leaves the room while Edinburgh accompanies her to where Bismarck is patiently waiting. Sitting by a chair with her legs crossed, Bismarck stared at the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Good afternoon. It's rare for you to visit, Bismarck"

King George V took a sit and warmly greeted the usual serious Bismarck. Of course, King George V isn't expecting a warm greeting in return.

"You visited the other Tirpitz and I've heard it's a rather private discussion"

"..." King George V momentarily looked away

"Just as unexpected my visit is, yours is more unlikely. So what did you talk about with Tirpitz?"

Bismarck leaned closer, seeking the answer from King George V herself. King George V swallowed her breath, Bismarck clearly demanding an answer and wouldn't tolerate any lies or diversion.

"I didn't tell Tirpitz about it but I suppose it's right to show it to you" King George V took one deep sigh

"Show it to me?"

"For you to understand more, I have to take you to the Sakura Empire"

"The Sakura Empire?"

"There's someone there who knows the situation even behind bars. Well, that is if you would agree? If you do agree, we can leave at once"

King George V raised an eyebrow letting Bismarck decide whether she wanted to go to the Sakura Empire to know more about the situation from a certain someone.

"Take me there. I want to talk to whoever this shipgirl is"

"Excellent! We can depart at once"

With a bright smile, King George V already expected Bismarck would ask her to be accompanied there.

**Sakura Empire...**

Sailing to the sea of an island nation known for the "Sakura", Bismarck clenched her fist as they approach the port.

"We're here..."

Finally approaching the port, the battlecruiser and the battleship docked. Bismarck stared the blooming Sakura trees, unsure whether she should enjoy the unusual peace.

"King George V, who am I going to me anyway?" Bismarck asked while she follows the lead

"Oh, it's Akagi...but she's still behind bars for causing a commotion a week ago"

"The devious aircraft carrier. I do not trust her words"

"She may be the type to kill you in your sleep but she managed to steal information about the Sirens, specifically the Codes currently working for Observer Alpha"

"What?" Bismarck is in clear disbelief

"She said she knows something about Tyrant but she refused to speak unless it's you"

"Why me?"

"I'm not sure. All she gave is that sinister smile of hers"

Their conversation is cut off for a moment when Kawakaze blocks their way, just they are about to enter where Akagi is held.

"The Royal navy and Iron Blood together? What business do you have with Akagi?"

"Akagi has important information. She wanted to tell it to Bismarck so I brought her" King George V looked at Bismarck

"This is an important matter so I don't plan on wasting time"

"Fine, you can talk to her but I'll be standing nearby"

"This is new. There was no guard when I last visited here"

"Shoukaku went to mock Akagi and she almost got her neck snapped when Akagi managed to grab her"

Both King George V and Bismarck are speechless to here the reason why a guard is needed every time there is a visitor.

"..."

Without any comment, Bismarck proceeded first while King George V followed shortly after. Inside her cell, Akagi currently spends her afternoon drinking tea and seemingly enjoying herself even when she is currently locked up.

"So you've come after all. The proud and mighty leader of Iron Blood. Or at least you WERE"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bismarck felt insulted but thankfully King George V is present to hold her back and prevent an escalation.

"Sorry, I was referring to the alternate version of you in the future. The one Tyrant absorbed after the [Tyrant] Code installed by Observer is putting so much strain on her Mental Cube that she begins to physically break down"

"What?!"

"Long story short, she went berserk due to the Awakening Protocol and you stepped in to stop her"

Akagi raised her finger and her devious smile but Bismarck is only focused on knowing more.

"What happened?"

"She killed you. That's what happened. Then she went to slaughter the other Iron Blood next"

"You're saying, my sister wiped out Iron Blood"

"Well, almost all of Iron Blood. Prinz Eugen managed to survive for a moment"

"For a moment?"

"Yeah, well she met a terrible end because she wanted to get in the way" Akagi shrugged her shoulders

"My beloved Iron Blood was brought to ruins by my own sister..."

Bismarck lowered her head and clenched her fist, hurt that there is a timeline where Iron Blood went extinct because of Tirpitz going on a rampage.

"You're planning on stopping her for good once she gets out of being trapped?"

"Trapped? What do you mean?"

"Oh you didn't know? Well, I guess it's not surprising since the other person Tirpitz told about it..."

Akagi looked towards King George V, prompting Bismarck to look at her.

"You...?"

"Tirpitz told me about Tyrant being trapped because she needed help in getting the other Tirpitz out of there" King George V confessed

"What?!"

"She couldn't do it with something messing her head and her sanity"

"So you're aware of my sister's condition"

"If you wish to open the rift then why don't you just use the black mental cube?"

"That's the thing. We don't know how" King George V frowned

"You have a black mental cube?" Bismarck asked King George V

"I don't have it. Tirpitz has it"

"Tirpitz has a black mental cube? Is there something else I'm not aware of?!"

Bismarck looked at the two since they seem to more about Tirpitz more than she does but the two looked away, averting her gaze.

"Long story short, she got it from Tyrant after the last scuffle with her but the other Tirpitz is keeping Tyrant trapped"

"The rift can't be opened from that side but you can here with the cube"

"Again, we don't know how!" King George V

"The black mental cube was the ship of an aircraft carrier converted not only as a weapon but like an engine or power source of sorts"

"That thing is a whole ship?!" King George V is surprised

"Yes, it was an aircraft carrier. The shipgirl was killed but the Mental Cube was extracted"

"So how do we do that?"

"Like you world your own ship as your rigging. Command it to open the rift and it will respond but you need coordinates or it won't work"

"Where do we get that?" Bismarck stepped in

"The traitor within Iron Blood. You just have to find her. Before you say anything, I know there's one because she came to visit me the other day but she's all...distorted so I couldn't see her face"

Bismarck bit her thumb since finding the one traitor within Iron Blood wouldn't be easy as Roon couldn't identify her either.

"I suggest you hurry, that traitor is an accomplice who is waiting for the perfect chance to take the cube and open the rift to free Tyrant. Once she gets what she she wants, it's game over for Iron Blood"

"What does Tyrant want?" Bismarck grabbed the bars of the cell

"To stabilize and complete her Code, she would need the Cube of her alter ego, the Tirpitz in this present"

"If she wanted to kill Tirpitz, why not do it when she had the chance"

"It's as far as I can tell you. I'm just an aircraft carrier who managed to steal information before being sent to jail and have a hidden traitor visit me. I'm not a library, you know"

Akagi finished her tea and told them she couldn't tell anything else as that's the limit of her knowledge.

"Rather than waste time here, you should get going. I'm done thinking"

"But-" Bismarck wanted to know more

"I'm done talking"

Since Akagi refused to speak to them anymore for today, the two are forced to leave. Bismarck left unsatisfied with the lack of answers while King George V is trying to ease her frustration. With the two gone, Kawakaze went down to check on Akagi.

"I heard everything. Surely that's not everything, you know"

"Fufufu, of course not. I managed to steal a lot of information and gain more from the shadowy traitor. If I told them everything, where's the fun in that?" Akagi revealed her other side darker than the current one

"What would you gain from withholding information?"

"Curiosity on whether the tragedy will repeat or something might change. This might be a sign that this could be the one timeline the Sirens would never succeed in tampering"

Akagi curved a devilish smile while gently rubbing her cheek, curious at how the events will turn out for Iron Blood while waits the result in her cell.

"Besides, the future Bismarck or at least the remnant of her Mental Cube found the silver bullet for the Sirens' beloved Creator. It just happens that silver bullet is enjoying her life as a human than a Siren and is currently in an unknown location"

Akagi teased Kawakaze by revealing a bit on how deep her knowledge is towards the Sirens and a possible way to eliminate the Sirens for good.


	22. The Truth within the Code

**Author:** I'm thinking off a spin-off that will focus on Iron Blood more (also some Royal navy girls) which will take place on most part on KC world. I decided to hint it last chapter and in this chapter.

While I used the term "traitor", she (who is kind of obvious) isn't really one since her interest lies in someone else. Then again, there's more than one so-called "traitor". Next chapter will be the last attempt to corner and take down Purifier before it's too late (probably).

* * *

_What is the truth__ within these false memories?_

Five days after the encounter with Purifier, Bismarck remained frustrated at how she failed to corner Purifier when she herself showed up. The more days passed, the more Bismarck grows worried for her sister who she hasn't seen since she last disappeared.

"It's rare to see you sulk in a corner, Bismarck"

Nagato passes by and frowns upon seeing Bismarck looking depressed in one corner. It's rare for her to see the proud and loud Bismarck to be wallowing in her own sadness all by herself.

"Ah Nagato, it's just you. I'm still worried about my Tirpitz. We had the chance to corner that Siren but the opportunity slipped by us"

"About what happened in the northern region, huh. Yes, I understand it's frustrating to be so close only to be pulled back" Nagato sat beside her

"I'm also worried about the other Tirpitz. I wonder if she ended back home rather than some weird dimension after vanishing without a trace"

Bismarck gazed up the sky, taking a deep sigh and let out both her frustration and worry.

"The world may be big but it has an end. She won't be able to escape no matter where she hides. Take it from someone who dragged countless enemies out of hiding" Bismarck winked

"Hahahaha! That was sudden humor, Nagato" Bismarck bursted out in laughter

"I really fought enemies who I made come out of hiding. The one I couldn't forget was a certain heavy cruiser two years ago"

"Hmm, I would like to hear your stories! I have shared mine so surely you should share yours"

"My stories aren't as grand as everyone makes it to be. They're what you call... exaggerated"

Nagato is rather shy about telling her past battles unlike Bismarck who would gladly share it even if no one is asking.

"I heard the same thing from Yamato who run away when I persisted she should tell me mo of her legend"

Bismarck crossed her arms, mentioning Yamato in the conversation when Nagato shyly refused to share her past battles.

"Yamato is the reserved type and she gets easily flustered being praised too much"

"Why though? One should not be ashamed of their accomplishments?"

"That's the thing. Many admired Yamato and tend to exaggerate about her to others, making her feel embarrassed since she sometimes feel like it's hard to live up to her reputation"

"That reminded me of both me and Tirpitz before. After my first battle, I became famous in my country and I became their pride"

Bismarck's mood suddenly changed upon remembering a memory of her own from a long time ago.

"As I accomplished more and grew stronger, I never realized how Tirpitz tried to surpass her limit because she my sister...so people expected her to be as great as me. In the end, that pressure and frustration became a foundation for a certain raging monster in Norway"

"Bismarck..."

"Nagato, when Tirpitz disappeared...I feared that she might have sunk and became that monster again"

"That's unlikely..."

"Yeah, but still...I worry that if I were to meet Tirpitz not as a sister but as a monster...I'd have to put her down again"

Bismarck closed her eyes, remembering her exhausting and intense battle with the Beast who ruled the north. The monster was weakened by continuous bombing and Bismarck took the opportunity for a last showdown.

"Does it scare you, Bismarck?"

"It does. I still remember how her anger and hatred made her surpass her form. She evolved until to that form clad in an armor of an ice beast and discarded its armor to fight me fist to fist. I could still hear it's agonized roar - ah sorry, I've said too much"

Bismarck cleared her throat when she realized she's beginning to narrate what happened during her supposedly last battle with the northern Beast.

"We won't let it get there. We'll find Tirpitz and bring her back home" Nagato assured her

"I know. I haven't given up and I never will!" Bismarck raised her fist

"It won't be easy with Purifier operating within Abyssal territory"

Nagato crossed her arms, informing Bismarck of the fleet's report on the search for Purifier who kept moving sea to sea to avoid being caught in surprise.

"Other naval bases manage to spot the Siren on some occasions but they don't know it's a Siren so they reported it as a different kind of Abyssal"

"That's right. Everything about the Tirpitz from another world and Sirens are secrets to us"

"It will create only more confusion in the Navy and might cause unnecessary chaos if they learned about an alternate world where shipgirls are fighting alien-like creatures from the future"

Even if the Tirpitz from Iron Blood had informed them about the origin and nature of Sirens, Nagato is still confused about the Sirens and their unbelievable feats like time travelling.

"Anyhow, according to the Kure fleet, Purifier had been spotted within Japanese waters but of course...she's with the Abyssals"

"Grr! I swear if I see that bitch's smug, I'm shoving an AP shell right to her ass!"

"Battleship Princess was seen around the area too so we have a bigger problem"

Upon mentioning Battleship Princess, Bismarck remembered the last she fought her. The Abyssal held a grudge towards her for some reason and knows the resilient Abyssal would try to kill her upon sight.

"We're dealing with a large Abyssal force. Be more careful, Bismarck"

"Hmph! They should be the ones who should be careful. I'm not playing around anymore!"

Bismarck proudly raised her head and gritted her teeth, clearly serious about her fight against the Abyssals and against Purifier.

"Nagato! Nagato! Nagato!"

Mutsu rushed and interrupted them, running at her full might that her chest bounced up and down. Nagato quickly stood up, sensing the distress just by looking at her.

"Did something happen?"

"You wouldn't believed what happened! Kirishima's squad just came back from intercepting an enemy fleet, but...but...but..."

Mutsu couldn't speak properly, let alone continue what she's about to say. Nagato grabbed both her shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Just take a deep breath and think what you're going to say"

"Kirishima's squad was responding to a distress call from an allies convoy and intercepted the enemy fleet but they're not the only one there who dealt with the Abyssals" Mutsu calmed down

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's better for that person to explain. Follow me, Kirishima's fleet dragged her to port"

Nagato and Bismarck looked at each other before hurriedly following after Mutsu. The latter lead them to where some shipgirls have gathered with the center of it being a murderous and violent Kirishima being restrained by Hiei and Haruna on both sides and Kongou on the front. The reason? A mocking Abyssal chained up in front of them.

"Hiiieee! Just calm down even for just ten seconds, Kirishima" Hiei squealed

"This is definitely not alright!" Haruna added

"Cools your head for a moment, Kirishima!" Kongou pleaded

Seeing the four Kongou sisters making a commotion, Nagato stepped in with a stomp on her foot that cracked the ground and a voice that boomed.

"Enough, all of you!"

Nagato's commanding voice made the four stop immediately and the surroundings shipgirls almost jump out of shock.

"What is going on here? Why is the Aircraft carrier Princess tied up and in our base?"

Nagato quickly demanded an explanation but when the four couldn't say anything, a shaking Yahagi raised her hand and volunteered to explain.

"You see, Nagato-san, we're on a regular mission and as were fighting the Abyssals attacking an allied convoy, she showed up and sank some of the Abyssals herself"

"What?"

"An Abyssal attacking another Abyssal? That's hard to believe" Nagato raised an eyebrow

"We witnessed it as well, Nagato-san" Umikaze confirmed

"Same here. Her planes started bombing the Abyssals than us" Kawakaze as well

"So how did she end up being brought to our base? Kirishima?"

Nagato looked towards Kirishima who was the flagship of the squad who encountered Aircraft carrier Princess.

"It's as they said, secretary Nagato. We were in the midst of the battle when Aircraft carrier Princess interfered. Rather than her bombers attacking us, she bombed the Abyssals instead" Kirishima explained

"Then the weirdest thing happened. After the battle, she raised her hands and declared she didn't come to fight but to surrender to us" Haruna added

"It's against the rules to attack an enemy who surrendered so we decided to capture her and bring her to our base" Kongou scratched her head

"I would have shoved all my shells in her throat but my sister's convinced me to bring her here"

Kirishima grunted and glared at Aircraft carrier Princess who stuck out her tongue, showing she hated the shipgirls as much as the shipgirls hated her. Kirishima is usually the rational of the four sisters, but Aircraft carrier Princess is making her feel murderous and violent.

"You surrendered to us? Why would you, an enemy, surrender to us? Not to mention you sunk your fellow Abyssals?"

"Hmph! Don't be mistaken, shipgirl. I didn't surrender because I don't want to fight, I let you capture me because this is the only way you wouldn't shoot at me before I could talk"

"Talk? There's something you wanted to talk with us?"

Nagato is cautious against an Abyssal, specially against a Princess class, but she is visibly intrigued to Aircraft carrier Princess' motives to letting herself surrender and be captured.

"From the bottom of my heart, I hated the shipgirls because it's natural as an Abyssal but I hated that bitch even more!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"A creepily smiling fake Abyssal whose rigging is way different from us. I mean her rigging shoots lasers and she has this weird machine! That's not an Abyssal but the others doesn't give a shit!"

From what Aircraft carrier Princess is describing, Nagato already guessed who she is referring to even without mentioning the actual name.

"I assume who you're referring to is completely white from head to toe, has yellow eyes, and always looked excited?" Nagato wanted to confirm

"You know that bitch?!"

"I believe who you're referring to is someone called the Siren Purifier. She's not an Abyssal but she looks like one"

"I knew it! That smug bitch is a fake Abyssal!" Aircraft carrier Princess shouted at the top of her lungs

"What is it about Purifier you want to talk about with us?"

"Hahaha...I can't believe I will be saying this to wretched shipgirls but...I...I..."

Aircraft carrier Princess struggled to continue to speak, unable to spit out her own words.

"I have to no choice but to come to you people...to sink that fake Abyssal"

"What?"

"You've fought with that fake Abyssals a few times, right? You were chasing her"

Aircraft carrier Princess is surprisingly aware of the shipgirls' encounter with the Siren Purifier when the Abyssal herself hasn't been active lately.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"We are certainly not friends but I'm sure we have...a shared interest. Take down that fake Abyssal"

"What?"

"Hmph! I can't believe this...but if you're after the fake Abyssal then I have no choice but to help you people"

"Huh?!"

Bismarck suddenly steps in, greatly shocked at what Aircraft carrier Princess had just said. She lifted the tied up Abyssal by the collar and shake her, feeling both shocked and angry.

"What kind of fucking nonsense are you spotting? You? Help us?"

"Calm down, Bismarck. I want to hear more what she has to say"

Nagato gently pulled Bismarck away and separated the two as Bismarck looked like she wanted to toss Aircraft carrier Princess down the ocean.

"I'm already desperate enough to ask shipgirls for help! That's how badly I want her gone. I can't take on that bitch myself but you guys can"

"What makes you think we'd believe you?!" Bismarck is naturally not believing her words

"You need an Abyssal to get through her since she's within Abyssal territory. Besides, she's planning something really bad!" Aircraft carrier Princess shouted

"Really bad?" Nagato stepped in front of Bismarck

"She built a weird machine in one of our anchorages. She said she's trying to open a portal or something since a friend of hers is stuck in some places with no way out"

"Purifier could be trying to open another portal to another world, her world" Nagato speculated

"When she was talking to some giggling bitch, I heard they wouldn't mind reducing the seas into seas of corpses. They're after someone and they'll kill both of us just to accomplish that! A war with humanity is one thing, but total annihilation is different!"

Of course an Abyssal like Aircraft carrier Princess is clueless about advanced technology, science that is way too advanced for the current generation to understand but she understood the Abyssals could be completely annihilated if Purifier isn't dealt with soon.

"I knew I have no choice but to come to you damn shipgirls when I realized she's just using us for her own goals and get rid of us once the so called [Creator] tracks down someone they really hate"

"Let's toss this one into the Bermuda triangle or the red sea" Bismarck suggested

"I'm not making this up! I surrendered because I have no choice but to ask you shipgirls for help. She'll kill both sides so it concerns all of you as well, assholes!"

Aircraft carrier Princess pointed out and while Bismarck is still certain she wanted to toss her into the Bermuda triangle, Nagato is still not certain whether she wanted to trust the words of one of their enemies.

"You talk too much! That's it, I'm tossing you to the Bermuda myself!" Nagato prepared to carry the Abyssal

"No. Not yet"

"N-Nagato?" Bismarck blinked in confusion

"You have a lot of information you need to spill. Starting about what Purifier had been doing" Nagato grabbed Aircraft carrier Princess

"Hey-"

"What you say will determined what I will do with you. So I won't lie if I were you"

"Eek!"

Before the Abyssal could protest, the secretary ship dragged her away from the scene, the other shipgirls could only stare and be dumbfounded. Still, Bismarck wouldn't trust other Abyssals even if Nagato is still having second thoughts.

**Azur Lane side...**

Roon stared at her cup quietly while Friedrich der Grosse stares at her quietly. The silence continued for two more minutes until Roon raised her head and noticed Friedrich der Grosse genuine concern.

"You're unusually quiet, Roon. Your mood is a bit different too"

"After what happened the other day, it's hard not too worry"

"Because there's a rat within our ranks, huh. To think, someone from Iron Blood, is betraying Iron Blood itself"

Friedrich der Grosse sighed in dismay as one of her beloved "daughters" had turned against Iron Blood itself. It's unthinkable that a member of Iron Blood is actually capable of betrayal as everyone is loyal to the nation and to the fleet that they will fight to the last shell.

"I know Bismarck says there's a traitor, but I don't see a reason why one of us betray all of us?" Friedrich der Grosse crossed her arms

"I don't know who she is and what her motive is...but she's working for the Sirens"

"You're certain because...?"

"Before she knocked me out, I heard the Siren Observer's voice. She asked how was Tirpitz doing?"

"Tirpitz? Why would she ask that...of all things?" Friedrich der Grosse is curious

"I don't know but Bismarck thinks it has something to do with Tirpitz acting weird"

"Speaking of Tirpitz, how is she doing right now?"

"Prinz Eugen said she calmed down but still had difficulty sleeping. I don't know why Bismarck ask her to keep an eye on her"

Roon frowned, showing her dislike for the mischievous and playful Prinz Eugen. It's obvious to why Roon isn't friendly towards her but Friedrich der Grosse's heart aches when seeing that any of her 'children' doesn't get along due to the contrast in their personalities.

"Then do you think Prinz Eugen could be the traitor?"

"It could be anyone, even her. While I suspect, I find it strange she would blow up a portion of her ship if it was her. She acts so mischievously that even I don't know whose side she is on" Roon gritted her teeth

"I think you suspect her because you just don't like her"

Friedrich der Grosse slightly shook her head while Roon looked away with how she silently admitted that one of the reason she doesn't trust Prinz Eugen is due to her personal dislike towards her fellow heavy cruiser.

"Even if I don't like her, Bismarck told me to set aside my personal view on others and narrow down on who attacked me and blew up some of our ships. She's around here somewhere, blending in as one of us"

"Isn't it a bit illogical to tell it to someone else other than Bismarck since everyone else in this fleet is a suspect, including me"

"That's true but you weren't the shadowy figure I saw. I can't identify who it is but it certainly isn't you. I'm certain of it"

"Hmm...is that so?"

Raising an eyebrow, Friedrich der Grosse rested her head on her hand, curiously smiling at the current situation in Iron Blood while Roon is worry at what will happen to Iron Blood if the traitor isn't found in time.

**Meanwhile...**

It's not always Bismarck and Tirpitz always sit down and have a casual conversation over a cup of tea, but when they do...the atmosphere becomes heavy that neither of them says a word. Just like the current moment...

"It's unusual of you to ask me to have a chat with you...like this that I feel a bit uneasy" Tirpitz honestly spoke out

"It's awkward for both of us but after what happened, it's better if we get to talk more like this"

"You've always been busy leading the fleet that we hardly talk and bond. We were just sisters by name not by our bond"

"Before all of this, you've never opened up to anyone. You always had the cold gaze in your eyes. It's like living or dying wouldn't matter to you because you're a weapon built for the sake of killing and fighting"

Bismarck described like she understood how Tirpitz felt, like she felt the same way. Either way, Tirpitz doesn't seem to be bothered whether Bismarck understands or had the same feeling as her.

"Because that's the truth. We aren't humans. We are personification of discarded weapons from the old war made by humanity's thoughts and memories. It's pretty much our only purpose for existing"

"You accepted the harsh reality of our existence. I may have taught you that a long time ago" Bismarck slightly regretted it

"I did think of that because of you but the other Bismarck I met made me change of how I view things. Probably because that Bismarck is still human despite becoming a weapon. She was annoying at first but before I realized it...I find myself warming up to her and opening up to her"

Bismarck reacted strangely when Tirpitz stated her fondness over the Bismarck from Kriegsmarine with a genuine warm smile. Perhaps because Tirpitz grew attached and close towards a different version of her older sister in a short amount of time.

"It sounds like you prefer that Bismarck, huh..." Bismarck whispered under her breath

"What?"

"Nothing. I just said at least you got the opportunity to meet a different version of the proud battleship Bismarck"

(Strange. For a moment, I thought she sounds like she was unhappy when I talked about the other Bismarck)

Tirpitz shakes off the hunch as it's just too wild to think that her older sister could actually be "jealous" because she speaks about the other Bismarck with warm fondness and joy.

"Anyhow, Prinz Eugen reported you've became less anxious and restless recently"

"My condition isn't such a big issue that you have to task Eugen in keeping an eye on me. Honestly, I'm not fond of people watching me even while I sleep"

"It's better to be safe than sorry. You've been acting strangely that others raised concern"

"They're just overthinking it"

"Hmph. This is why you should listen to me more often. This isn't just for my sake, but for yours too"

[This isn't just for my sake, but for yours too]

Hearing those certain caused Tirpitz to feel a jolt like those words was a passcode to trigger something within her mental cube.

"...?"

"Tirpitz?" Bismarck raised an eyebrow when she saw Tirpitz widen her eyes

"Your words felt familiar. It's like I heard something similar before"

"Perhaps I said something before. I always-"

Bismarck's words faded to Tirpitz's hearing as her mind went blank and her consciousness drifted somewhere. Within an unknown memory, Tirpitz saw a damaged Bismarck grabbing both another her by the shoulders.

"Tirpitz, remember when I always tell you listen to me? Well, this time...you really have to listen to me for this is my final request to you. My last and heaviest request to you..."

"Sister? W-what's going on?"

"I will do whatever it takes and sacrifice just about everything for Iron Blood, but there is one sacrifice that my pride and soul wouldn't allow me to make. The others would never make it...but I know you would"

Bismarck?"

"I'm sorry, my dear sister. As cruel as it is, you're the one I can entrust it to you. You're the only one who can sacrifice what I could not. I will entrust it to you"

"Entrust it to me? What do you mean?"

"Tirpitz, you will have to become [Tyrant], a Code who conquers with destruction. You are the only one compatible because you are my sister"

"Me? Become Tyrant? I can't handle that power like you do"

Tirpitz backed away, confused to why Bismarck would give up her Code along its power to Tirpitz when the latter doesn't view herself as capable.

"I can't do that! I'm not capable...like you"

"Tirpitz, listen to me! I don't have much time left! Even if you were to become Tyrant, I will always be there to make sure you won't fall into their hands"

"What are you saying? Don't say things like you're going to die!"

"Die, huh? I will not die for I know I will sacrifice a part of me so you would not break, even by the Sirens"

Bismarck wipes away Tirpitz's tears and briefly embraced her younger sister.

"There's a chance the Sirens will force you to commit a sin once they realize this so when that time comes...do not feel regret. Even if you were to lose everything...even me"

"Big sister..."

"Don't do this just for my sake, but for everyone. Once you return to the past, feel free to resent and curse for I cruelly and unfairly left my sister a heavy burden"

"Even if it's a burden, I will carry out whatever you will entrust to me. To create a future where we won't lose anything and anyone anymore"

Tirpitz stopped crying and steeled her will, knowing Bismarck would not want her to be incapable of being by herself anymore. Bismarck then told her what she must do when she saw Tirpitz is ready to accept it.

"Big sister, you've sacrificed so much for Iron Blood. That's why I will be the one to make a sacrifice this time for everyone's sake"

"Thank you, my dear little sister"

"Big sister..."

"I'm sorry for not always being there for you. Once this is over, I hope it would change in the new future"

Tirpitz cried when she saw the memory version of herself and Bismarck tightly embracing each other, Tirpitz bursting into tears. Unfortunately, the memory is cut off when Tirpitz heard her own name in a rather loud and sudden manner.

"Tirpitz!"

Tirpitz snapped out of the trance when Bismarck shouted her name while shaking her. Confused, Tirpitz looks at Bismarck and remained silent when she saw Bismarck worried and scared for the first time.

"You went blank and you weren't responding. What happened to you?"

"I spaced out and I don't know why. I must be thinking about a lot of things again" Tirpitz held the truth back

"Perhaps it was a bad idea to let you go on a mission this morning. Your mind hasn't fully recovered" Tirpitz gently pulls herself away

"This is nothing serious. This whole situation is just messing with my mind. So I-I need to go"

Tirpitz hurriedly stood up and left without letting Bismarck respond, worrying the latter that she's still acting strangely. As she walks aimlessly, Tirpitz sat by a corner and tried processing the exposition Observer Alpha revealed to her.

"What was that all about? Bismarck entrusted something to me? When did it happen? I don't remember it at all"

Tirpitz shakes her head, having difficulty understanding the whole situation as she really doesn't understand it and none of it made sense to her.

"If Bismarck wasn't the one I saw when I was first created...then who was that woman?"

As Tirpitz hurts herself in frustration and lack of proper answers, she almost jumped out when someone tapped her in the shoulder.

"E-eugen? It's just you..."

"You look frustrated. Did something happened?"

"..." Tirpitz lowered her head

"Tirpitz?"

Tirpitz gently pulls Prinz Eugen closer and whispered right next to her. Understanding each words, Prinz Eugen nodded as a respond.

"Oh, I see. That's what happened"

Tirpitz staggered back and almost fell down, but Prinz Eugen supported her in taking in letting her sit back and down and relax.

"Did I just say something?"

"No. Nothing at all. You just got dizzy"

"I felt like I said some weird things to you"

"Ahahaha. You're just imagining it"

Prinz Eugen taps her shoulder and laughed, making Tirpitz feel suspicious and puzzled as it looked like Prinz Eugen is deliberately pretending horribly.

"You don't have to worry much for now. Because you'll remember what you really wanted to change"

"Eugen?"

"Nothing. I just said something incredibly stupid and out of character"

Prinz Eugen winked at her before taking her leave, but Tirpitz is left dumbfounded to what her words meant. From what she said, it's almost like it's directed for someone else.

**In the closed dimension...**

Both Tirpitz and the altered Code Tyrant stared each other. While they have stopped fighting for an unknown reason, the atmosphere between them is still heavy.

"Everything you just said. You told me...about Tyrant, about you being the original one and the Tyrant trying to kill me and the other Tirpitz...is just the substitute?"

"There isn't much time left. I managed to temporarily override control so I have to share the truth" Tyrant gritted her teeth

"As someone who knows shit about this science-fiction level of a situation, I'm lost here"

"My sister resents my alter ego for instinctive reasons. She isn't aware of the truth since Observer implanted false memories to control her"

"You told me...about your past...which is in the future. This time travel talk is giving me a headache"

Tirpitz massaged her temple, unable to comprehend time travelling and the "Codes" even if Tyrant explained it several times.

"Tyrant was working with Ash and several Codes but Observer managed to capture her and altered her Code. Observer Alpha forced her under control and altered her memories"

"That's messed up"

"Ash managed to damage Observer's control over her but her sanity and memories still needed repair. Though her primary goal of searching for her alter ego remained"

"Why do you - Tyrant want to kill the other Tirpitz. Aren't they the same person?"

"By only merging with the alter ego's unawakened Code can the Tyrant code can only be complete. Code-T did the same and activated in this era. Both mental cubes will merge"

"...it would be like she stopped existing? You said her consciousness will disappear into the completed Code"

Tirpitz clenched her fist while Tyrant had accepted that fact a long time ago. She had sacrificed even her physical body to get to the current point.

"Even after knowing that, I gave up my physical existence to ensure my sister will be restrained, so she will not hurt those who she cherish" Tyrant gazed up at the dark sky

"Why go that far?"

"Observer ordered the altered Tyrant to wipe out Iron Blood after I entrusted her as my successor. As the older sister, I couldn't bear my sister to suffer after she realized she slaughtered her own comrades...so I sacrificed myself. Well, I planned such scenario from the beginning anyway"

"As the older sister, huh..."

It made Tirpitz think about her Bismarck who never gave up on her after becoming a rampaging Beast who lost her reasoning.

"Purifier on your world's side should be trying to open a rift. By that time, Tyrant will regain control over herself and hunt down her alter ego"

"..."

"So please, let the two settle it. I want my sister to find closure with her regrets in the past with her alter ego...at the very least"

"But the other Tirpitz will..."

"I know, but my sister will have to make a sacrifice for what she knows is for the best. I know that...more than anyone"

"..."

"Please, don't interfere not for my sake but for my sister's sake"

"...I understand. As cruel as it is, their fate is not mine to decide. They're the only ones who can unfold their future"

With a saddened sigh, Tirpitz knew she has no choice but to let the past and future Tirpitz settle their fate with one another. She's just an outsider dragged into this mess.

"My sister hoped something would change so she impulsively dragged you into our situation. She was hoping for a wild turn of events if an unexpected third party was involved. I'm sorry for involving you into this mess"

"I'm already used to it. I just want to go home, back to my sister and comrades"

"I wish I could do the same. Back to the days where I'm leading my nation and protecting my allies"

Tyrant felt slight regret when she remiscensed of the past before humanity fell into ruins. While they are different, both of them longed to experience the peaceful old days even for just a moment.


	23. Unwanted Truth

**Author:** I'm currently stuck in quarantine much like other people out there. So I'm working from home. It's funny to think how other people are fighting over toilet paper like it's a diarrhea pandemic.

Right now, I'm entertaining myself with internet memes so I wouldn't go into an existential crisis.

* * *

_The events had turned...interestingly..._

Observer Alpha lost vision of Tyrant's activities but she is aware the Code is stuck in a closed dimension along with the Tirpitz from a different world.

"Thanks to Code-G's damaging Tyrant, the latter is off doing as she please. This makes getting the coordinates more troublesome"

Rather than feel displeased, Observer giggled in delight as the turn of events excited her.

"With your connection damaged, you can't download the information we need. What's more, if she succeeds..." Tester Beta raised an eyebrow

"The Code will be completed. Yes, I'm aware"

"The previous and original Tyrant was Bismarck but to think she'd transfer the Code to Tirpitz before she gets absorbed. She must have been desperate" Tester frowned

"Bismarck found something about that person but never told anyone, not even Ash or Ember...for obvious reasons. She wanted to keep the secret so badly she passed the burden to her younger sister and let herself get killed" Observer smirked

"Our [Creator] is unhappy. 'That person' had been in hiding for a long time...and the only one the [Creator] view as a threat"

When mentioning a hint of whoever they are chasing and hunting, Observer broke off from her usual expression and furrowed her eyebrows for a split second.

"We don't know what she's thinking as her mind become that of a human so we need to extract the coordinates from the Tyrant Code" Observer reminded Tester

"Bismarck was a nuisance to the very end. Even I did not expect she would be desperate to transfer the Tyrant Code to her younger sister along with the coordinates" Observer felt annoyed but amused at the same time

Observer Alpha then projected a large screen showing Purifier almost finishing the setup to open a machine capable of opening a rift. Purifier waved her hand and jumped excitedly, showing Observer she's almost done with her current task.

"Hey~ I'm about 70% done here. By estimation, I will complete it in a few days...if there are no interruptions of course"

"You've made use of the Abyssals there, huh" Tester crossed her arms

"Of course! The shipgirls are here are as troublesome as the ones there. They'll be charging here soon and I'll be waiting for them...to make things more dramatic and exciting!"

Purifier's eyes sparkled with excitement, patiently waiting for the shipgirl fleet to attack her while she finishes her current task.

"We wouldn't have this much delay if Tyrant didn't confront her alter ego so soon. Just finish the setup as soon as possible as we can't afford more delays. The [Creator] is losing her patience" Observer reminded Purifier

"Roger that!"

With a salute, the communication between Purifier and Observer have ended. Even if their plans had been going smoothly recently, Observer slightly frowned, cautious at the possibility of Code G or Code T interfering. Not only them but "the others" working alongside them.

**Maizuru naval district...**

Bismarck, impatiently taps her foot, sitting in one corner while Nelson is unsure how to react at the German battleship looking nervous and restless.

"Can we really trust this Abyssal? For all we know, she could be tricking us into a trap"

Bismarck voiced out her complete distrust towards the Abyssals and as a shipgirl too, Nelson can understand why Bismarck feels uneasy.

"We have to make use of what we have. Aircraft carrier Princess knows where Purifier is and she's the only one who can lead us to her" Nelson pointed out

"Even so, an Abyssal is an Abyssal. They're our natural enemies and the reason we exist in this war"

"They are our enemies, that is true, but you should have learned something after fighting your own sister to the death back in Norway"

"...!"

"Bismarck, to even if you don't trust her, she knows what Purifier had been up to unlike us"

"That's true..."

"Even so, we should never let our guard down. Abyssals can lie and betray like the very humans they despise"

"I'm aware of that. Because they were shipgirls before and us shipgirls...were once ordinary people" Bismarck crossed her arms

While Nelson distrusts Abyssals as much as Bismarck, she is willing to put it aside for the sake of their mission to eliminate the Siren Purifier...unlike Bismarck who is difficult to convince.

"At least, the other Tirpitz and the other me doesn't have to worry about Abyssals since they're made from magical life-giving cubes"

Thinking about about the other versions of shipgirls in the other world, Bismarck is reminded of something. She straightened up and looked at Nelson, wanting to speak out her curiosity.

"You know, Nelson, when I met another Tirpitz and briefly saw another me, it made me curious to how different are the comrades I know in that world"

"Well, I am curious what is the Nelson in the other world like" Nelson is curious as well

"Ah that? The other Tirpitz mentioned you're kind of a tsundere who likes to act aristocratic"

"I-I'm a what now?!" Nelson is surprised

"It just shows how different our counterparts are compared to us. I mean Tirpitz said I'm the strict and stern leader of their version of the Kriegsmarine. Well, she also said my sense of pride hasn't changed"

Bismarck laughed, imagining what kind of leader she is to the counterpart of the Kriegsmarine - the Iron Blood.

"I have to say, my other self looks neat and dignified even if I only saw for like what - five minutes?"

"Hahaha! It makes me want to visit the other world but right now...we have to find a way to bring our Tirpitz back" Nelson quickly returned to the serious topic

"Yeah. This time, for sure...we'll bring her back"

Bismarck clenched her fists, determined to bring back her sister who remained missing for quite some time now.

**Meanwhile...**

While Nagato plans the next step on the attack on the anchorage where Purifier is hiding, she switched her attention at Warspite who hasn't been active lately which intrigued Nagato.

"You've been quiet. Did something happen?" Nagato shifted her attention for a while

"I've been wondering about the Siren trying to open a portal to an unknown location"

"I've been wondering about that. Fortunately, Aircraft carrier Princess has information"

"She does?" Warspite is surprised

"According to her, Purifier is trying to create and connect a rift for someone trapped in a closed dimension. She's basically trying to get out a trapped friend of hers" Nagato shared the information

"A friend of hers? A fellow Siren?"

"It's unknown who but Aircraft carrier Princess heard said that Purifier mentioned she needed to get her friend to progress their plans. She said Purifier didn't really specify anything"

"Of course she wouldn't share vital information with the likes of Abyssals. She has her own ulterior motives and she needed to use the Abyssals to her advantage" Warspite isn't surprised

"We failed to get her the last time, so we better not fail now. She had given us more trouble than I expected"

Nagato massaged her temple, determined to defeat the Siren Purifier and prevent her from escaping them again.

"The technology the Siren used is the same one that made our Tirpitz disappear and bring another to this world, right?" Warspite raised an eyebrow

"It's the same technology but it was someone else who caused these chain of events"

"That someone was a personal enemy of the Tirpitz from another world. Most likely, ours was accidentally dragged into this mess. As a result, she's trapped in a world much different from hers" Warspite takes a small sigh

"I'm worried whether Tirpitz managed to survive in a world where the enemies aren't Abyssals, but time travelling creatures"

"I like to believe she's alive in some way. Besides, as a shipgirl of this world, fate itself wouldn't allow Tirpitz to die...just like the rest of us"

"It's either she comes back as a shipgirl or as an Abyssals. I hope it's the former. Anyway, we should focus on our next battle"

Nagato returned her concentration on the details about their plan to attack the Siren Purifier thanks to the information Aircraft carrier Princess shared and revealed.

"For some reason, the Siren Purifier moved out of an Abyssal guarded territory and went off on her own"

Nagato points Purifier's previous location then her current location which is far away. Warspite rubbed her chin as she saw no logical reason to why would Purifer move out of the "safe zone" where shipgirls can't easily enter and invade.

"There are Abyssals roaming in these waters but no Princess class has been spotted according to the Australian fleet" Nagato handed over the Australian fleet's reports.

"It's out of the red zone so it's normal but we can assume Purifier is certainly predicting she will be attacked. Perhaps she believed she is capable on her own so she moved out of Abyssal territory"

"The Siren Purifer hasn't been coming out lately because it seems she's been busy"

Nagato handed several aerial photos of Purifier working and guarding an unknown machine. It's unclear what the machine was since the following photos was Purifer intercepting the reconnaissance aircrafts shooting down some of them.

"She's building a machine to open a rift to retrieve someone"

"Even if we don't know who it is, we can't let this be" Warspite is alarmed

"That's why I'm already assembling a fleet to raid the Siren Purifier. With that kind of technology, she could bring her fellow Sirens to our world" Nagato furrowed her eyebrows

"Since they are an unfamiliar and highly advanced enemy, the whole navy won't stand a chance against them. We'll lose the war with the Abyssals and...the Sirens"

Warspite feared the worst case scenario of an otherworldly invasion of powerful enemies with highly advanced technology.

"But first, we need the Purifier to bring back our Tirpitz here"

"That is if she's still - I still believe it's not too late yet" Warspite shakes her head

"It's either we find her as a shipgirl or as an Abyssal. If it's the latter, then we'll have to take her out" Nagato is aware of the possibility

"To think we would in such a mess because one of us is unwillingly dragged into this"

Warspite takes a deep sigh and massaged her temple, visibly stressed at dealing with the existence of a Siren in their world and one of theirs still missing and uncertain if still alive or not.

"It's not the other Tirpitz's fault if that's what you're thinking. She would have never wanted to involve anyone"

"I'm not blaming anyone" Warspite calmly responded

"I know. Even if this isn't our problem to begin with, we chose to help her in any way we can. I just wished I could have done something before everything became worse"

If Warspite is having problems, Nagato have it worse as the secretary ship of the Maizuru naval district. Warspite didn't respond and instead, she looked away with a slightly upset expression.

**Azur Lane side...**

Tirpitz found herself in the usual ruined surroundings, the one that was always used as a setting in her own dreams. Her body felt slightly heavy and her head was light-headed, but Tirpitz wandered around the scene, puzzled to why she's dreaming "alone" again.

"These dreams...aren't just dreams"

Just as Tirpitz slowly comes into realization, a memory played right before her. It's Tyrant carrying an unconscious and heavily injured Prinz Eugen. She gently puts down the heavy cruiser on the side and lets her rest peacefully.

"I'll explain the rest once you regain consciousness. Apologizing won't change anything but I'm sorry that I had to sacrifice Iron Blood for my only goal. I'm sorry...that I almost killed you too"

Tyrant sincerely apologized since Prinz Eugen isn't awake to hear and see her apologizing with a slight hint of sorrow in her grim eyes.

"...?"

Tyrant turned around and was about to draw a weapon when she sheathed it back upon seeing a familiar face visit her in the wrong time.

"You really did do it, huh. You slaughtered almost all of Iron Blood and became the new Tyrant"

Tyrant sighed and ignored the unwanted visitor and sat, watching Prinz Eugen rest with the injuries she sustained from the slaughter and Tyrant's attack. On the other hand, Tirpitz, who is watching the memory play out, gasped upon recognizing the visitor.

(King George V! That Royal navy battlecruiser? What's going on?)

Tirpitz is confused to see the Royal navy battlecruiser casually speaking to Tyrant without the slightest intention of fighting her. It's like the two are acquainted to each other.

"Bismarck's gone and I'm the only one who she can transfer the Tyrant Code. It'll be a matter of time before the Sirens will try to pry open my Code to extract that information"

"We can't let it fall into their hands. Bismarck gave up being Tyrant and her life just to protect it" King George V clenched her fists

"That's why I swore to carry on as the new Tyrant...and protect this information"

"Are you sure you'll do this alone? Observer will come after you and break you until you give what they want"

"I'm prepared for that. My sister didn't die without preparing for the possibility of the Siren trying to corrupt my Code"

While the two discuss about the unspecified information Tyrant is carrying, Tirpitz is confused to why is King George V having a conversation with Tyrant. She isn't aware that the two are connected.

"It won't be pretty but I'll have to play my role in the Royal navy in the present and work in the shadows while you do your thing"

"Won't they notice about a certain something?"

"Hahaha! They haven't even noticed any difference, not even Belfast noticed. It's 'me' after all"

Tirpitz shakes her head, confused at what's happening at what is King George V talking about.

"How about her? You left her alive even though Observer drove you to slaughter everyone else"

"I stabilized my mental cube for the time being after Bismarck sacrificed herself"

"Well that and you can't have her be dead yet. Everyone's gotta play their role after all"

"That's right. We have our own roles..."

When the memory is cut off, Tirpitz turned left and right when her surroundings shifted to an empty ruin and neverending one.

"I don't know why I do this anymore. I'm beginning to forget already..."

Tyrant spoke as if she had lost hope, her head lowered and her shoulders dropped.

"Tyrant...?!"

"This is getting tiring, you know..."

Tyrant stands up and looked at her past self with frustrated and exhausted eyes.

"They messed up my head and forced me to stain my hands with the blood of my comrades"

The scenery darkened as Tyrant voices out her own suffering and frustration.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? We are just weapons. We only know how to fight and when the fighting stops...we get discarded away"

The image of Tyrant begins to voice her frustration before becoming a Code, before losing everything.

"Everyone's going to die at some point. To save yourself from the pain of loss...to save yourself from grief...isn't that why you severed your own feelings?"

Tyrant grabbed Tirpitz by the collar and shouted the inner thoughts of Tirpitz herself. She is clearly extremely frustrated and disappointed at her alter ego.

"Why protect the very people that discarded you. They left you alone in that coldness yet you forgive me? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Tirpitz couldn't move or say anything as she couldn't deny that she felt the same. Rather, she had the same thoughts.

"You fight knowing everything's going to fall anyway. You fight even though it wouldn't matter anyway"

"..."

"Tell me, why do you protect and fight alongside the very people who caused your loneliness?"

"..."

"Tell me!"

"Just shut up already!"

Unable to handle the voice of frustration, Tirpitz pushed away Tyrant and freed herself yet she felt her body weakened like she's slowly being paralyzed inside her own mind.

"What do you think fate would choose? You've been wondering about that, haven't you?"

"What?"

"Tirpitz, you had no purpose beyond fighting yet you don't the life you wanted to. You always contain yourself within a boundary...and that's why you can't see the reality"

"The reality of what?"

"The reality that in the end nothing really matters and what you want to do is the only thing that matters"

"That's..."

"Face it, there's a part of you that's at least want to watch the world burn because you can and it gives you purpose"

"There's no part of me like that!"

Tirpitz swung her arm and denied Tyrant's claims but her expression is wavering.

"There's no meaning to our existence right. Why do you think you were tossed aside to be forgotten?"

When Tyrant took a step forward, Tirpitz quickly took a step backward. Her hand was shaking and she couldn't deny the words being thrown at her.

"But meaningless doesn't have to be depressing, you know. It's actually liberating!"

"...?"

"You can do whatever you want without superficial boundaries. That's why deep inside you...you wanted to know who will fate itself would choose"

"No, you're wrong! That's not what I think"

Tirpitz continued to deny Tyrant's words but it won't change that what Tyrant had said is from the truth within Tirpitz's heart.

"No matter how much you look away, it won't change that nothing really matters in the end but you found your own purpose in doing whatever you want!"

"...!"

Right before Tirpitz knew it, Tyrant's hand had pierced her heart and she felt malic crawling to her core. She couldn't pull away Tyrant who looked her straight in the eyes with an expression filled with grim and devoid of other emotions.

"You live knowing the pointless end but you live without fundamental reason. Whether how this war will end won't matter because all you really wanted is to fill your own purpose while the world burns"

Tirpitz stopped struggling when every ounce of strength left her body. She slowly closed her eyes as her consciousness fades away and her visions fills with pitch black darkness. What she felt next was familiar coldness...

"...!"

Gasping for air, Tirpitz quickly rose herself up, the horrible dream made her heart race with terror. For a moment and felt her paralyzed body sinking in an endless abyss but opening her eyes brought her back to the surface.

"Damn it...!"

Tirpitz rubbed her head, her mind slightly dizzy after she quickly move a second after she woke up from a long dream.

"Who does she think she is? Invading my mind and spouting nonsense"

Remembering the words that stung like a serpent's venomous fangs, Tirpitz shakes her head and refused to acknowledge those words.

"All of those were lies. I don't believe in an absurd thinking like that..."

While she continued to deny Tyrant's words in her dream, Tirpitz didn't immediately realize her hand is holding the black mental cube she has been keeping in secret.

"The black mental? How did it get to my hand? I don't remember holding it before I slept? Maybe I did bring it out?"

Tirpitz has no clear memory about the black mental cube being in her hand so decided to ignore how it got there in the first place.

"Before I deal with my own issues, there's someone I need to help first...but a traitor within Iron Blood makes it difficult"

Tirpitz stared at the black mental cube until she fell into a trance for a brief moment before snapping out by shaking her head.

"For a moment I felt like I saw something"

Tirpitz hid back the black mental cube before she left her room since she overslept again and she's been getting scolded for missing daily activities. She cautiously walked the hallway, anxious whether she might hallucinate again.

"No shadows or ghosts today. That's good...I think..."

Even if she hasn't hallucinated seeing distorted and dark figures, Tirpitz still worried that she might lose her mind again. While she mumbled to herself, she jolted when someone called her.

"Oh? Tirpitz? Good timing, we were coming to wake you up in your room" Admiral Hipper sighed in relief

"Hipper? Eugen?"

"My sister over here was sent to wake you up but I got dragged along" Prinz Eugen softly groaned

"Anyway, just like Eugen said, Bismarck told me to come wake you up since she's worried or something. I didn't bother asking since you know how she is" Admiral Hipper shrugged her shoulders

"...!" While Admiral Hipper talked, Tirpitz focused on a shadowy figure staring at her from the end of the hallway

"Are you alright?"

Admiral Hipper approached and waved her hand in front of Tirpitz's face when it's clear she wasn't listening to anything she just said.

"Hey, can you even hear me?" Admiral Hipper snapped her fingers

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Tirpitz jolted

"This is what happens when you haven't been eating lately and you haven't been sleeping properly lately"

"I was just thinking about something. No, I've just been overthinking things"

"You're stressing yourself again" Prinz Eugen shakes her head

"I've been having bad dreams lately and I couldn't understand them. Maybe, I should just ignore it. I just need to clear my mind for a while"

"Hey-"

"Tell my sister, I'll go see her later. I've been having a bad headache until now" Tirpitz hurriedly walked past the two

Roon, who heard the conversation frowned, sensing danger when Tirpitz changed from her usual tone when talking. She followed after them, maintaining her distance and stealth. As Tirpitz went away from the common places where other shipgirls are, she stopped and looked behind her.

"I'm beginning to see things again. I have to keep calm or I'll start losing my mind again"

Tirpitz takes several deep breaths and dread she felt behind her temporarily vanished.

"I can't let these things mess up my head. I have to focus right now"

Feeling a pain in her chest, Tirpitz leaned against a wall and fell on one knee, sensing like the pain is in her mental cube, her core.

"Don't let Tyrant's thoughts get to you. They're not real...!"

Tirpitz repeatedly tells herself to calm herself down as Tyrant's words is etched into her thoughts no matter how much she tries to forget or deny those words.

"There are things you can't just get away from, huh"

For a moment, Tirpitz felt like she is hallucinating again and almost jumped back. It turned out to be Prinz Eugen who followed her with a worried expression.

"Eugen?"

"Are you being suffocated by your own thoughts again?"

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream where I saw a damn shadow again"

"Again, huh? She showed you Tyrant's memories"

"...Eugen"

"Hmm-"

Tirpitz grabbed Prinz Eugen's throat and slowly squeezed her grip as she pinned the heavy cruiser in a wall.

"How did you know they were Tyrant's memories even if I didn't mention it?"

"Hahaha. Well, I messed up that part. I guess it's also probably because I need to make my move before Bismarck finds out"

"Answer me!"

"Because I know she has been showing it to you"

"She? Who is she?"

"You met her already, didn't you? What remains of the future Bismarck. She wanted her sister in the past to understand so she's showing you certain memories"

"She was...showing it to me..."

"Forcing someone's memories into another person isn't the best thing to do. As a result, foreign memories being mixed in your thoughts caused you to hallucinate because it's stressing our your mind"

"You knew about this all this time?! You knew why I'm losing my mind!"

"Of course I knew. I've been trying to get rid of her presence in your mental cube but you were destabilizing and she won't stop showing those memories to you!"

Furious, Tirpitz tightened her grip and slowly suffocates Prinz Eugen who struggled to breath.

"You are the traitor after all...!"

"Yeah. I'm the obvious traitor within Iron Blood and it's surprising Bismarck haven't figured it out yet"

"Why? Why betray Iron Blood?"

"I stood against Tyrant because she lost her damn mind. Both the future Bismarck and you"

"I saw it in a memory. You wanted to stop Tyrant and I thought she killed you. But I also saw she spared you..."

"If you saw that memory then you should already know I'm playing my own role"

"The role of a traitor..."

Tirpitz gritted her teeth, obviously furious at Prinz Eugen being the "traitor" within Iron Blood.

"It can't be helped, she asked me to keep an eye on you when things didn't go as planned. A wild Abyssal interrupted her and kept her trapped so I had to make my move too"

"Where's the Prinz Eugen I know?"

"You're looking at her"

"...?"

"I'm still the Prinz Eugen you know but with the memories and abilities of my future self. The one you saw in Tyrant's memories"

"You killed Prinz Eugen" Tirpitz's eyes dilated

"Aren't you listening? I'm still the Prinz Eugen in this present...with my future self being a part of me now. It's still me just with the addition of future memories and the strength of a Code"

"..."

"Tirpitz...my future self allied with Tyrant not with the Sirens. Tyrant just wants to carry on Bismarck's wish but she's struggling because of Observer"

"Her...wish?"

Tirpitz slightly loosened her grip, allowing Prinz Eugen to breath more easily. Tirpitz looked away for a brief moment, remembering one of the memories, the one where she saw Bismarck and her future self.

"The future Bismarck sacrificed so much and your future self wanted to accomplish Bismarck's goal not just for her own sake, but for our nation"

"..." Tirpitz slightly loosened her grip again

"It's not Tyrant's fault she's like that. Observer messed her up. I was forced to follow what she says for Tyrant's sake. Well right now, she isn't going to be happy that I back-stabbed her instead of Iron Blood"

"Eugen, tell me...why should I still trust you? You knew what's been messing with my head"

"Because you don't really have much of a choice. I won't force you if you don't want to trust me but I'm your only real ally here"

"..."

"Well, if now is not the right time... we'll just have to talk again when you're in the mood of not strangling me"

"What-"

Before Tirpitz could react, Prinz Eugen grabbed Tirpitz's arm and sent a shock to her body, causing Tirpitz to immediately collapse and fall unconscious on the ground.

"It's clear you're not in the mood for talking and hearing me out right now so let's do it when you wake up and in the right mood...after a couple of hours"

Those were the last words Tirpitz heard before her consciousness starts to fade away. Tirpitz weakly clenched her fists before she completely passed out while Prinz Eugen smiled as she watched the battleship, unconscious on the ground.


	24. True Intentions, Unyielding Will

**Author:** Day...yeah, I stopped counting the days in lockdown since I'm just basically on the computer eight hours a day with my little devil cat sitting on the keyboard like any cat would do. Then there's the husky seeking attention...

It's been a while since I made a "long" chapter (basing on the previous chapters) and I feel like cutting/adding some parts before I upload the next chapter.

* * *

_Memories felt distant and vague..._

The moment passed too quickly and by the time Tyrant wakes up, there was nothing and no one around. Her head felt heavy and her whole body ached like a chain tightly coiling her from top to bottom. With the little strength she has, she mustered enough to lift herself from the cold concrete ground.

"What...just what...?"

Tyrant shakes her head in confusion while she staggered to take several steps forward. She was too confused to be bothered about the charred ruins around her.

"..."

She then stopped, sensing strange from within her. Upon the realization, she finally took notice of her surroundings where nothing remained. She was the cause and what she sees around her was the effect...the aftermath.

"That's right. Everyone's gone...and it's all my fault. Iron Blood...had been wiped out...by one of their own"

She slumped against a wall, fully remembering her actions and not denying them. While there's guilt in her heart, it didn't feel deep.

"What's done...cannot be undone. There's no time to feel bad about it. That's right, even if I were to suffer and bear all of this...as long as I could accomplish it...then all of this wouldn't exist in the first place"

It was because Tyrant is determined to accomplish her one goal which she made as her some purpose. Tyrant tightly clutched her chest, aware of the guilt and regret she caused to herself, but she will bear it just as she is going to bear what she must do to accomplish her goal.

"It took you a while to wake up. Does your head still hurt?"

For a moment, Tyrant accepted she was alone but at the moment she heard a voice, she quickly turned her head, visibly relieved that not everyone is gone. Unfortunately, she lost the ability to express this emotion as if it had begun freezing up once again.

"Eugen? How - wait...my mind is still fuzzy"

"Don't push yourself. Your body is still adjusting to the Tyrant code. You may be compatible, but it was the power originally given to Bismarck"

Prinz Eugen calmly approaches the still confused Tyrant and pat her shoulder with a faint smile on her exhausted looking face.

"That's right. Big sister is gone...and she passed the Tyrant Code to me"

"Bismarck's time was running out. You're the only one she could leave it"

"It still hurts. To slaughter my own comrades because I choose to fulfill this purpose. I've been used as an unwilling tool...to massacre my own comrades" Tyrant lowered her head

"If it helps, not everyone is dead. I'm still standing here, alive and kicking"

Prinz Eugen isn't good at comforting others but she did her best to lessen Tyrant's grief over the death of the other Iron Blood shipgirls at her own hands. She knew Tyrant isn't as sturdy and solid like Bismarck so the guilt is unbearable for her.

"Bismarck never told me anything and I don't know what she told you before she went to die but the other one told me some things"

"The other one?"

"Someone else like you. You made a sacrifice...your goal over your own comrades. Just for this chance, you bit your lip and clenched your fists as you sacrificed the others"

"..."

"Tirpitz, no...Tyrant, I will see the end of this with you. I will follow what Bismarck had started and left to you"

Dumbfounded at Prinz Eugen's declaration, Tyrant lifted her head and genuine shock appeared in what was the expression who had died inside.

"I may a bit different from a typical Iron Blood, but if there was a chance to save this one remaining past...then I want to see it come true. I want to hope even for the first and last time"

"This isn't very like of you, Eugen"

"Because this is our last shot. This is the last past timeline we could prevent from being overtaken by the Sirens"

"Do you worry about your own future?" Tyrant raised a question

"Yeah. If we fail this one, there wouldn't be a future for me...for you...and for everyone. Honestly, I still want to have a future and I don't want anyone to strip me of it"

"I see. You're still going by your own interests. You don't want to cease from existing like everyone else"

"Yes, but...I just want to hear that tsundere of a sister yell and get angry...like the old peaceful times"

Prinz Eugen turned away when she chose to reveal her actual reason to why she wanted to follow Tyrant's goal and help her accomplish it.

"...Do you wanr to see that annoying carrier again? That persistent girl who worked hard to make you smile with warmth again?"

"Yes. Even for a moment, I wanted to see the person who never gave up on me and thawed this ice inside me. I just want to see Victorious with a peaceful [me]"

While there are no tears, the sadness twisting in her heart was clear and visible. It was Tyrant's genuine desire even with the sin she had committed and burden she accepted to carry. Tyrant, being an alternate version of Tirpitz from the same world, loathed the world for her lonely and tragic end. Now that loathing turned into lament with the burden she accepted.

"But once we return to the past...I don't think I want to even look at her. I don't want her to see me like this. I don't want to her to know what I did. That's why as much as possible...I don't want to think about her...or I might be my old self again"

"The sacrifices you must make for that one chance. I'm sure Bismarck did the same when she still had the Tyrant code" Prinz Eugen spoke solemnly

"..."

"That annoying carrier and my angry sister. We both have someone we wanted to be with no matter what but can't...given our circumstances"

"Do you still want to follow me, Eugen?"

"I made my choice, Tyrant. For this one chance, I will put everything just for that little hope. For once, I will desire for something with my heart"

Accepting Prinz Eugen's resolution, Tyrant lets out one deep sigh as she had never someone like Prinz Eugen to make a decision when everything around them went to hell. Everyone and everything is gone, and there's nothing left but painful memories in this era.

"Besides, there's nothing left for me here. This path is the only thing I can take now" Prinz Eugen sorrowfully admitted

"I see. If that's your wish...then I will pass something Bismarck had in possession. It came from that woman and Blucher had it but we all know how history turned out for her"

Prinz Eugen is someone with little loyalty and acts on her interest and entertainment yet Tyrant accepted her choice and allowed her to walk the same path as her, despite knowing the sacrifices that had to be made.

* * *

It was all like walking threw a thick mist of uncertainty. When that mist faded, Tirpitz slowly opens her eyes and quietly stared at the ceiling light for a few seconds. She lazily turned her head left and right, immediately recognizing the infirmary. She could only let out an exhausted sigh as she remained on the bed.

"How did I get here? Why does my body feels so heavy? What in the world just happened?"

Several more questions stirred inside her mind with her recent memories before waking up awfully vague. What she felt can be compared to remaining inside a dream only to forget it in the waking world.

"Eugen? I think there's something about her I want to ask..."

Tirpitz did her best to recall the previous events but all her memory could dig is an unknown event involving Prinz Eugen. It frustrated her that there's nothing else in her mind that she could recall related to it.

"I think I was talking to Eugen. I just can't remember what happened..."

She shakes her head, puzzled to why she has little recollection of what happened before she mysteriously passed out and ended up waking in the infirmary. As she ponders about it while sitting on the side of the bed, she raised her head at the second she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Ara~ You finally regained consciousness. Well, I suppose I overdid it a little bit"

"Eugen, what are you talking about?"

"Ah, sorry. I forgot that little shock caused a bit of short term memory loss. Well I had to do it since you're clearly not in the mood back then and that annoying girl was nearby"

Tirpitz blinked, still confused to what Prinz Eugen is talking about. The heavy cruiser casually approached her, a usual mischievous smile on her face.

"Still confused, huh..."

Prinz Eugen mildly didn't expect the effect of what she did when she knocked Tirpitz unconscious. Despite being slightly dismayed, she wanted to remind the battleship of what happened earlier.

"It looks like you need a clear reminder"

She slowly leans closer, making Tirpitz slightly uncomfortable that Prinz Eugen is making physical contact with her. The heavy cruiser pulled Tirpitz's head and positioned to whisper to her ear.

"I revealed that I was the traitor within Iron Blood you're looking for"

"The...traitor..."

"Yeah. You quickly got mad about it and strangled me"

Prinz Eugen pulls herself away, laughing as she also revealed how Tirpitz reacted about and clearly not caring she was strangled for revealing she's indeed "going against" Iron Blood.

"...?!"

With Prinz Eugen's clear reminder, Tirpitz felt a sharp headache as it triggered it for her to remember the rest of the events. The reason she felt like Prinz Eugen was somewhat involved is because she actually is.

Well, if now is not the right time... we'll just have to talk again when you're in the mood of not strangling me...

It was her last memory, moments before Prinz Eugen renders her unconscious with a single touch from her. Now it made sense that she was brought to the infirmary after Prinz Eugen left her unconscious.

"That's right. You knew about what's messing with my head...and you're the traitor within the fleet!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Tirpitz grabbed Prinz Eugen by the collar and slammed her against the wall, the heavy cruiser letting out a small grunt. She didn't hesitate to physically harm a supposed ally and even grabbed her by the collar.

"Traitor is a harsh word. It's a bit true but my goal is certainly not against my Iron Blood even if I'm acting on my own interests"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm working with Tyrant not for the Sirens. Tyrant's only wanted to continue what Bismarck started"

"What Bismarck started?"

"You already figured out Bismarck is the original Tyrant and she only transferred the Code to you before she died at your hands. Why do you think you believed Tyrant was Bismarck in the first place?"

Tirpitz widened her eyes at what she had just heard. Just like what Prinz Eugen is saying, she believed Tyrant was Bismarck when they fought in another world. Tyrant slightly gained Bismarck's resemblance after attaining the Tyrant Code and absorbing a portion of Bismarck.

"Bismarck being Bismarck wanted to protect Iron Blood, to secure a future for the fleet and humanity. That's why she didn't mind dying to protect the information she kept in the Code. If the Sirens get their hands on it, everything she worked hard for will be wasted!"

It's true that Bismarck will do anything for the sake of Iron Blood's future and she wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice herself for their sake but Tirpitz still has lingering questions. It still has yet to make sense for her, for someone being targeted without a specific reason.

"Unfortunately, Observer managed to get the [you] that became Tyrant but they couldn't extract the information from her so they tampered with her Code...making her one of their pawns"

"If they want the information within the Code why use her as a pawn?" Tirpitz tightened her grip

"The Sirens will let her lead them to that person. Tyrant is instinctively following her only goal even if her Code and her memories had been damaged"

"Leading her to who? That person...who is she?"

"I don't know. That person's identity is classified so no one without the coordinates could find her but there's one thing I know. She's someone who detected from the Sirens and currently being hunted by them"

"This information Bismarck had. What is this exactly? How did Bismarck got that information?"

"After getting the Tyrant Code, Bismarck travelled just about everywhere until one day, the Sirens targeted her because she found a lead. Bismarck of course tried to fight them off but ultimately she let herself get killed"

"By transferring this burden to me..."

Recalling one of Tyrant's memories that lingered in her after their last fight, Tirpitz loosened her grip on Prinz Eugen and released her while she sat back on the bed.

"What a damn life I have. For a long time I was tossed aside and abandoned in the north...now my future is carrying the burden of my older sister..."

"She never forced it on you. In fact, she doesn't want you to carry it knowing how terrible your life is...but Bismarck sacrificed so much"

"..."

"Bismarck does care about you. She's not the emotional type but she genuinely loves her little sister. Why do you think she forced you out of the front lines"

"..."

"Older sisters always thinks of their younger sisters more than their own. They express how much they care in their own ways even if it's selfish. That's right...even if they act immature at times..."

"Eugen?"

"Oops. I almost let that one slip"

Eugen's display of sincere emotions slowly convinces Tirpitz but the latter is not foolish enough to easily trust Prinz Eugen or anyone. She wanted Prinz Eugen to reveal what she knows before she could decide whether to trust her or not.

"I want to ask one thing" Tirpitz calmly looked at Prinz Eugen

"What is it?"

"Since when did you become your future self?"

"Remember when my dear big sister came running since she lost contact of me while out on a mission"

"Yes. You mean-"

"Communications was cut off when my other self came and faced me. Since she's also 'me' we never really got into a serious fight"

"Then what happened?"

"She showed me how Iron Blood was...erased. I never thought I'd see myself looking all sad..."

Prinz Eugen shakes her head, unsure what to describe or to even feel about seeing her future self filled with sadness. She acts and does whatever that pleases her or entertain her. She knows herself, who is only does whatever is on her interest, only cooperating if it concerns her.

"Right before I knew it, she transferred her Code to me and I gained both her memories and power. She didn't even ask for my consent and straight up caught me off guard. Right now, my future is just to conceal that I've become my alter ego that had the Siren's power"

"I don't get it. Are you still Prinz Eugen...or are you an enemy?"

Tirpitz grabbed Prinz Eugen's wrist, demanding the heavy cruiser to confirm it and her dead serious expression would only accept an equally serious answer. Of course Prinz Eugen read this expression and without an intention to divert or lie, she takes a deep sigh.

"I am still your Prinz Eugen but with my other self a part of me now"

Since Tirpitz isn't even holding her tightly, Prinz Eugen freed her own wrist and crossed her arms, a bit upset that Tirpitz still doesn't believe her.

"Even if you don't trust me, I'm your only chance in saving the other Tirpitz"

"...?!"

"You're not Tyrant yet so you can't use the cube to open a rift...but I can"

"Give me a reason to why I should believe you?" Tirpitz frowned

"I know the other you more than the Sirens. I've stuck with her before the Sirens got her. Joe do you think you're seeing Tyrant's memories?"

"It was you?!"

"..." Prinz Eugen smirked

"Then that bad dream about Tyrant yelling nonsense, was it you too?"

"Hmm? I don't remember anything about a bad dream" Prinz Eugen tilted her head

"Nevermind. Anyhow, how are you going to help me rescue the other Tirpitz?"

"The black mental cube is the key since it's basically a compressed portal-opening machine to make carrying it much easier but..."

"But what?"

"But it disappeared from your room when I tried to find it while you were passed out"

"What?!"

Prinz Eugen reluctantly delivered the bad news just when Tirpitz is beginning to feel hope on her current situation. She knew how Tirpitz would react so she looked away when she revealed the unexpected.

"What do you mean it disappeared?" Tirpitz raised her voice

"It meant it's no longer there where you kept it. The cube went missing before I could retrieve it"

"For the love of..."

"Someone had taken the black mental cube before I got to your room. So is there anyone you know who could have done it?"

"I couldn't think of anyone since you're the only one who snuck into my room"

"Then unless we find the black cube, there's no way to open a rift from our side"

Frustrated that about the black mental cube being missing, Tirpitz takes several deep breaths before she could think of banging her head on the wall. Since Prinz Eugen couldn't think of a way to make her feel better, she let Tirpitz calm herself down.

"...?"

The situation quickly changes with Bismarck entering the infirmary room, raising an eyebrow when the sight of Prinz Eugen and Tirpitz seemingly in a middle of conversation greeted her. Just outside the room if Friedrich der Grosse who whispered to Bismarck.

"Remember what we talk about, Bismarck"

"..."

"No holding back and be more honest this time, okay~"

Leaving those reminders, Friedrich der Grosse quickly left the scene without saying anything else.

"Sister...?" Tirpitz is surprised to see her

"..." Prinz Eugen quickly looked at Tirpitz

She then softly whispered at Tirpitz's ear who widened her eyes while Bismarck is intrigued to what Prinz Eugen could be saying to Tirpitz.

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"I'm serious and so should you. This isn't the time to play around with the situation"

"..."

"You don't really have much a choice and so am I. You know my goal now so I don't need to explain why you should trust me"

"Damn you..."

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave"

Prinz Eugen hurriedly takes her leave and winked at Bismarck before she passed by her, leaving Bismarck even more puzzled.

"What was that all about?"

"It's one of her little games again. It's just nonsense again"

"I see..."

"So...uh...you came to check on me?" Tirpitz cleared her throat

"You were found unconscious and was brought here. I had to check on you of course"

(I see. She was worried. I'm still not used to it...)

"There was nothing wrong with your body or equipment so I don't understand what's happening with you"

"I'm not in the best condition right now. Maybe it's a psychological thing...thinking about Tyrant"

Bismarck felt uneasy, not showing her concern for Tirpitz acting strangely lately. Despite being a level-headed and strict leader of Iron Blood, Bismarck has difficulty talking to Tirpitz who isn't known to socialize with others and open up.

"Tirpitz, it may sound unusual to you...but your current state isn't something I should ignore. I want to know what's happening to you..."

For a minute, Bismarck hesitated but shaking of that hesitation, Bismarck slowly sits next to Tirpitz who reacted in genuine surprise. She never creating a bond with her sister who she initially isn't fond off...who is now spending time with her.

"Ever since the situation with Tyrant and what happened to you, I don't want my negligence let you stray into that kind of path"

"Schwester..."

"...I don't want you to lose sight of yourself and forget that you are Tirpitz, a battleship of Iron Blood and not a puppet of the Sirens"

"..."

"...Tirpitz? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that...this is the first time that-"

"That I'm acting like an older sister to you?"

Bismarck accurately guessed what Tirpitz couldn't immediately say in this somewhat awkward situation between the two sisters. She already expected this answer from Tirpitz as Bismarck somewhat feels the same way. She had just recently started spending time with Tirpitz while being the hard-working and dignified leader of the fleet.

"Tyrant bears a deep hatred against me and blamed me for what she had gone through. Perhaps it's because I neglected you...that you had lost sight of yourself"

"...?!"

"You refused to accept Tyrant as your future self because of what kind of person she is. That's why...I won't let you become her as much as possible"

"This isn't very like of you. I've been used to the Bismarck who always focused on her duty more than her own feelings"

"My duty is to protect Iron Blood and its future, that includes you...little sister. I will use all my strength to protect our fleet, until the day I fall in a blaze of glory"

When Bismarck spoke of her duty in protecting Iron Blood, Tirpitz is reminded about what Prinz Eugen said about Bismarck sacrificing even herself for a last chance for Iron Blood's future.

"Tirpitz? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no...talking about giving everything for the sake of our fleet...is so like you. You would give up everything to protect everyone..."

Tirpitz clearly looks like she is about to cry and Bismarck doesn't understand why. Even so, she reached out her hand to her and hesitating for a moment, Bismarck pulled Tirpitz close to her and let her lean on her chest.

(That's right. Just as I would give everything for Iron Blood, I would do the same...just so you wouldn't become the beast that destroyed everything she cared about...and went mad with grief and despair) Bismarck thought to herself

(If only...I felt this warmth much earlier. Perhaps...)

Unknown to Bismarck, Tirpitz's eyes who had turned golden yellow from the original icy blue one, felt a pain regretting not feeling this kind of warmth from Bismarck...before she had killed her.

(If you were to lose sight of yourself one day, Tirpitz...I would be the one to prevent you from hurting those who you held dear. Even if it means taking you down with my bare hands...)

As much as possible Bismarck hoped she wouldn't resort to sinking her own sister if she were to stray from her path. She feared to let her sister become Tyrant but she knows she must be always prepared for the worst case scenario. She must be prepared to end her own sister if it's necessary.

**Kancolle Side...**

The plan had been set and the day to corner the Siren Purifier had come. With Abyssals in the obstacle of their target, a combined fleet set out to deal with the Abyssal fleet and the Siren hiding within the territory. Even with the darkened skies and dripping rain, it won't stop the fleet to corner Purifier.

"No more playing around. That Siren is going this time!" Bismarck clenched her fists

"She's really serious today" Ark Royal whispered to Nelson

"Of course she's serious. The Siren is planning something with opening a portal and that technology might be our only chance in searching for our Tirpitz" Nelson replied

"Correct. So we must not let the Siren Purifier escape this time"

As soon as the fleet reached Abyssal controlled waters, they are greeted by common Abyssals ships immediately opening fire at them. The battle started earlier than they expect, clearly their enemies had prepared for their arrival.

"No one gets in my way!"

With a determined cry, Bismarck let out the full strength of her main guns, sparing no enemy in front of her. Bismarck allowed Purifier to escape once, she will not do so ever again.

"I hope she doesn't get carried away" Hiryuu nervously laughed

"Knowing Bismarck-san...we could only hope" Souryuu nervously laughed as well

The two carriers performed the pre-emptive strike, launching torpedo and dive bombers, officially starting the full assault on the Abyssal territory. While the fleet is occupied with the enemy ships, Purifier had already detected them but she continued on finishing her "project", ignoring the presence of shipgirls. With the Abyssals keeping them occupied, Purifier lets them stall the pesky shipgirl while she closes the completion of her task.

"They're already here. Aren't you going to join your friends?"

Purifier cheerfully hums while asking Battleship Princess who glared at her with both disgust and distrust. She observes the battles from the drones monitoring the exchange of shells, keeping an eye on the Abyssals and shipgirls killing each other.

"They're dropping like flies, you know. Aren't you sad they're dying?"

"You knew they're coming"

"Of course I know, it would be bad for them if they let me be. You knew that I knew so you decided to let them come to me. We're using each other as bait after all"

Purifier paused for a while and pointed at Battleship Princess, the Siren's wide-eyed eyes and permanent smiling makes her an eyesore for someone like Battleship Princess.

"I'm letting them walk into their deaths. Specially that so called Bismarck. I have yet to repay her and her friends for humiliating me"

"She's here too so why don't you go and play with them, specially how one of your back-stabbing friends lead them here" Purifier shrugs her shoulders

"Hmph! You don't get to tell me what to do"

Scoffing with a clear hatred for the Siren, Battleship Princess turned away and took her leave but Purifier doesn't care whether she is hated or not as the only thing that matters to her is finishing her task. The Abyssals are simple pawns for her to use in order to prevent delays in her mission.

"I hope this goes well so the [Creator] could praise me and give me fantastic rewards. I'm the one who does everything while Observer sits back and barks orders"

Even if she voices her disdain for always being the one to actively perform the tasks while Observer lives up to her designated name she never lost her excited smile. She continued to him while waiting for the floating machine separated is several pieces, she observes the battle with her drones.

"How's Nagato doing in the west?" Bismarck asked Nelson

"They're being held back by Submarine Princess and Destroyer Water Demon"

"How's our carriers? Saratoga and the others?"

"She's dealing with Light carrier Princess and several Wo-class. It's a carrier to carrier battle. I'm already imagining how they're throwing aircrafts at each other"

With Nagato's fleet heavily occupied by pesky submarines and aircraft carriers, Bismarck saw no time to waste as she knew Purifier is aware of their presence with the technology she has.

"We can't keep dilly-dallying! We have a Siren to pound to brink of death!" Bismarck shook her fist

"Are you so angry that you became British?" Graf Zeppelin chuckled

"Aaaah! This is what happens when I spend too much time with tea-drinkers! Next thing I know I'll stop drinking beer! I'll bring disgrace to the chancellor!"

Bismarck released her frustration by uppercutting an I-class destroyer that leaped out of the surface in an attempt of a surprise attack. Unfortunately for the Abyssal destroyer, Bismarck is stronger when she's both determined and furious.

"Good thing her German pride is still there" Nelson secretly laughed

Two Nu-class carriers entered the battle and made surface combat more difficult for the shipgirls. Taking in the heat of battle, Yuudachi rushed at vulnerable prey at full speed and battle-hungry eyes. Once in a battle, Yuudachi becomes overwhelmed by adrenaline that she proves why she is called a "Mad Dog" by anyone who knows her.

"Rip and tear, poi!"

She dodges the dive bombs causing splashes with each near misses and used the opportunity to charge at the unguarded carrier. The Nightmare of Solomon leaped at abomination with human limbs and shoved her turret she carries into it's eyes, and with a sadistic smile, Yuudachi pulls the trigger

"Hahahahaha!"

She repeatedly fired, relishing at the sound of her main guns firing and the agonized scream of the Nu-class carrier. She targeted the next one after she had blown half of its body after relentlessly firing.

"The little ones are doing their best. So I should do my best even more!"

A Ne-class recklessly charged at Bismarck but the latter countered her with a full-powered punch directly to the face, knocking the enemy ship back.

"Feuer!"

Bismarck fired all four main turrets at close range, all main guns landing a direct hit and blew the Abyssal's upper torso and the tiny remains flew everywhere.

"That's-!"

She quickly noticed the easily distinguishable drones flying past the Abyssal aircrafts.

"Those planes are from that Siren! I have to get her before she runs away again-"

"You're not going anywhere!"

Much to Bismarck's annoyance, Battleship Princess delibirately fired in front of her to both get her attention and send a message she will not allow Bismarck to pass.

"And so are you!"

Another intervened, a barrage of shells falling on Battleship Princess who received little damage despite it being a direct hit. The attack came from the port side and seeing who if is brought a hopeful smile on Bismarck's face and disdainful glare on Battleship Princess.

"Nagato! Wait, you're beat up!"

"I took care of a few carriers and made one Princess run away. The others are taking care of the leftovers so I rushed here"

"Don't push yourself"

"Don't underestimate a remodeled Big Seven, Bismarck. I fought and survived countless battles to gain this strength"

Nagato wiped the dirt off her face as faced the completely angry Battleship Princess. No matter who her opponent is, Nagato will look at them right in the eyes, her glare alone is sending a message that she will use her strength to sink the enemy in front of her.

"The others are going ahead to confront the Siren Purifier, you should go as well"

"But-"

"It's alright. She's not going to fight alone"

Nelson tapped Bismarck's shoulders, the British battleship had taken damages on minor parts.

"Join the others in cornering her. Let us, the Big Seven, take care of this rubbish of a battleship" Nelson pushed Bismarck

"You have a score to settle with her, haven't you? Now go!" Nagato ordered

"Besides, we'll catch up to you once we kick her ass" Nelson is confident

Shaking off the hesitation, Bismarck left Battleship Princess to both Nagato and Nelson who teamed up to face one of the strongest Abyssals.

"Whoa there, lad! We're you're opponents"

Nelson opens fire and prevented Battleship Princess from chasing after Bismarck, making her grit her teeth, clearly irritated at the two.

"The Big Seven, huh. Well I could use this opportunity to reduce the famous battleships to five!"

"Not if we reduce you to smitherins first!"

Activating Nelson's special mode she dubbed as "Nelson Touch", Nelson repositioned her rigging, firing a full salvo. With an enormous monstrosity protecting Battleship Princess, a few of the shells were either blocked or deflected.

"This time I won't let any of you humiliate me!"

"We won't...because you're going to join the other Abyssals at the bottom of the ocean!"

With a declaration Nagato joins the battle her strength haven't lessened despite taking damage from an earlier battle. With an unintelligible screech, the monstrous familiar fired its massive main guns, an exchange of firepower between battleship to battleship.

**Meanwhile...**

Even with less concentration of Abyssals as she heads to where Purifier is waiting, Bismarck hurriedly eliminates the cannon fodder that stood in her way. Even though she could easily sink them, sinking one only brings another. It's like the sea spawns countless of them. Their numbers simply refused to dwindle despite the shipgirl's effort to sink them faster than another one could appear to replace.

"Heh~ You really came to get your little sister. Isn't that so stupid it's really funny?"

With the rift ready to be opened, Bismarck is blocked by Purifier who expected her arrival. In the midst of heavy rain and strong winds concentrated around the area where the "gate" is, Purifier prepares to engage Bismarck in combat.

"Your other friends are busy with the mass produced ships I've been keeping as an emergency. Now it's just you and me~"

"Great. Now I could beat the hell out of you one-on-one!" Bismarck drew out a sword

"Woaaaah~ You actually brought a sword like the other Bismarck who is as annoying as you!"

Purifier clapped her hands like a child who felt excited at the sight of a foreign object. Never mind the unfavorable weather, she's excited to what Bismarck has in store for her. She couldn't contain her excitement to experience what a battleship, who has yet to bring back her own sister, could do in the clear difference in power.

"Hmph! This a sword specially gifted to me as the proud ship of my nation! I reseved it to cut down pieces of shit like you!"

"Hahahahaha! That's it, that's it! Entertain me even more!"

Purifier aimed all of her gun barrels towards Bismarck, unleashing both energy projectiles and attack drones. Each shot is capable of blasting a large hole in a ship but what she's facing is a shipgirl who will hunt her down to the ends of the planet.

"Since you have no chance of beating me, I'll play with you to my heart's content!"

"I am battleship Bismarck, the pride of the Kriegsmarine! Don't take me lightly, bitch! "

Bismarck swung her blade and managed to cleanly sliced one of the drones in half surprising Purifier. The Bismarck she's facing now somehow grew much stronger than they last met after just a short amount of time. Purifer's smile remained on her face but her heart felt nothin but contempt as she witnessed humanity's capability to overcome obstacles as they remain alive and standing.

"Woah! It cut through my drone! Amazing!"

No matter how many drones Bismarck shoots down or slice in half, Purifier keeps her distance and avoid close combat with the German battleship.

(Buying time is easier than expected. Well, it's not like they will stand a chance against me anyway)

The Siren Purifier dances around the surfaces water, evading the shells Bismarck throws at her.

(If I finish my job without problem, I wonder what reward will be given to me~)

While the Siren Purifier gets lost in her fantasy and completely forgets she's in the middle of a battle, Bismarck closed in on the Siren who failed to notice the battleship she great underestimates.

"...?!"

Even though she reacted in time, Bismarck managed to leave a deep cut on Purifier's shoulder, leaving a few inches of deep sound that cut through her flesh from the front and back. Even with the gaping cut from her shoulder down to her "heart", Purifier calmly held her shoulder after sustaining significant damage from the slash alone.

(She landed a real blow? Was it because I forgot about her for a moment or-)

Genuinely surprised at the deep sound inflicted on her, Purifier didn't feel shock but excitement that she had been damaged. She looked at the opponent who landed a blow on her, widening her eyes and her excitement reached to a higher level at the discovery. Her boredom disappeared and she devoted her ecstatic attention at the battleship who challenged her.

"I see, I see! Hahahaha!"

"...?"

"So that's what gave you this level of strength! This has become really exciting! I can't wait to report this to the [Creator]"

"That ugly smug is really pissing me off!"

Bismarck roared in anger and unleashed the full strength of her main guns but Purifier didn't let her guard down this time so her shells were shrugged off with a barrier.

"Hahahaha! You can't win even with that level of power! I am the successful product of the Purifier series made by that person! I purify and erases all unwanted data...like you!"

"You son of a bitch!"

Bismarck attempted to land another direct blow but she begun coughing out blood much to Purifier's delight.

"Kkh! Is this my limit? To think I'm worn out this quickly!"

"I see. So you reached your limit, huh. You are still human after all. A filthy race that somehow swayed that person into defecting"

"...?!"

"So I really hate your worthless kind. That's why I toy with them right before I kill them"

Even with the usual unsettling smile and focused eyes, Purifier's expression darkened, her rooted personal hatred for humans surfacing. She clenched her fists, readying to finish off Bismarck.

"What's so good about your kind, huh? You humans have done nothing but cause conflict to each other. Every...single...one of you are fueled by your desire to above others so you guys fight each other"

(What the hell is she saying now?)

"Your kind lie and betray one another to satisfy your pride and selfishness. So...how a worthless species...swayed that person. I mean you guys are disgusting just to look at...so it doesn't make sense"

"It looks like you have a personal grudge against my kind. Did humans whoop your ass, you fucking Siren?" Bismarck smirked

"I lost that person to a bunch of worthless lowlifes who are not even worth protecting. Why would someone who reached perfection side with measly humans? That's beyond rational thinking!"

A desire to murder out of personal vendetta became clear but more than that, Bismarck felt a terrifying atmosphere from Purifier when started insulting and belittling humans with a passion.

"Hmm?"

She cancelled her cannons from firing a full lowered energy beam when she detected multiple ships from behind. Multiple signals of incoming shipgirls are all heading to her direction at flank speed. Expecting this, her smile widened at the number of pests increasing to hinder her job.

"Oh?"

She remained still and allowed the incoming shells to strike her only to cause but a scratch on the durable Siren. As much as she wanted to finish her task, interference from the other shipgirls is inevitable as they are stubborn no matter what timeline or universe. They will always stand in the way and they will never yield even to an enemy stronger than them.

"Another one?"

Shells from the starboard side rained on her, Purifier still refusing to dodge and gazed up as shells rained down on her. She wiped the smoke away, slightly coughing out the smoke she inhaled.

"You guys are still alive? I thought those Abyssal took care of you - oh your friends are taking care of them, and they even brought backup!"

To her behind is CarDiv 01 with Jervis, Janus, and Iowa with them. On the other side, where the barrage of shells had come from, an exhausted and wounded Nagato is accompanied by Yuudachi and Atlanta. The number of shipgirls surrounded the lone Siren, despite the injuries they sustained just plowing through the hordes of Abyssals that stood in their way.

"Nagato?! I thought you guys were dealing with Battleship Princess"

"The weather grew worse and we lost her in the middle of the battle. So we rushed here as soon as we saw the light"

Nagato explained to why she and the others are present when they were locked in combat earlier.

"Right, more pests. Well it doesn't matter anyway"

Purifier laughed at the shipgirls who arrived a bit late as the pieces forming pillars connecting the rift activated, outlines glowing bright red. Thundered roared as the weather worsened by causing an anomaly in space and time itself. The Siren with glowing yellow eyes spread her arms, welcoming her opponents to their death.

"Because the rift can be opened! So your efforts are all wasted!"

Space itself has be torn open and so is the logic of reality. A rift has been torn open in thin air and the several pieces that are extension of the pillar formed a wide radius covering everyone in the battlefield right now.

"Damn it! She was buying time!"

Bismarck covered her face as strong winds followed after the continuous rain.

"It looks like our game has to end here!"

"You're not getting away this time, you damn bitch!" Bismarck would never allow her to escape

"Bismarck, wait!"

The others tried to stop her, especially Nagato but Purifier raised her hand and activated the extensions taking a large radius.

"...?!"

Light engulfed their senses and blinded them as Purifier successfully opens a rift to the closed dimension. Bismarck closed her eyes just before she could grab Purifier but upon reopening them, she adjusted her blurry vision before catching the sight of dark and ruined looking place.

"Nagato? Where did everyone go? More importantly, where the hell am I?"

Bismarck looked everywhere but couldn't find everyone or figure out where Purifier had sent them after they are all consumed by a flash of light.

"Nghhhrr...grrr...!"

Bismarck immediately assumed a defensive stance at the sound of a painex groan and weak roar.

"W-what the..."

The almost pale figure tattered with injuries realized the presence of another person. When the figure turned to look at Bismarck, the latter lowered her sword as she recognized who it is despite the fangs and one glowing red eye.

"Tirpitz...you're alive. You look different but you're alive..." Bismarck burst into tears

"Big...sister. It's you...it's really you..."

Fortunately for Bismarck, her sister isn't a full Abyssal or she would have charged at her and attacked without a second thought.

"You're alive. My little sister...is actually alive!"

Bismarck, overwhelmed by joy, ignored the fact Tirpitz has fangs and sickly pale, and rushed to her younger sister. Her hands shook as she slowly reaches to touch Tirpitz's cheek who raised her hand to touch Bismarck's.

"Wait, you're here? If you're here...that means - oh no, it already begun"

Unfortunately, their reunion is cut short when Tirpitz realized why Bismarck managed to enter the closed dimension with no entrance not exit.

"Siren Purifier. How long it took you to pick me up?"

"Uhm...ten days, I guess? I don't count...I just shoot and do my job" Purifier scratched her head

"I see..."

"Now then, it's time for you to resume your job, no? Before that...I have to take care of your arm first. You won't be able to properly lead us to her if one of your arms is still missing"

Purifier brought out a small cylinder and jabbed it right at where Tyrant's arm was ripped off straight from her body. A temporary arm made from fiber and steel formed the shapes of her arm down to her fingertips.

"Fine. I have to do what she says anyway..." Tyrant squeezed and flexed her left arm, testing it

"Hmm? Did you straightened up? You look dead and serious again"

"..."

"You were like a mad dog before, rampaging and lashing out your anger"

Purifier inspected Tyrant from top to bottom and from front to back. A normal person would be annoyed, but Tyrant had little to no reaction as she slapped the curious Siren into stopping examining her. She glared at Purifier with her "dead" eyes and grim expression.

"...?"

The two are interrupted when then sensed an anomaly within the closed dimension. Tyrant only furrowed her eyebrows, maintaining an expression devoid of any visible expression while Purifier is genuinely confused.

"Someone's opening the rift which is obviously not your doing" Tyrant looked at Purifier

"The signal connecting to this place. It must be Silver using the black cube to forcibly open a gateway..."

"She's bringing us out. All of us...in here"

"She couldn't differentiate which is which so she's bringing everyone out. It looks like she's in a hurry so she didn't have time to carefully identify" Purifier clapped

Tyrant braced as the dark sky formed glowing linear outlines, like circuits within a computer. The whole place is being pried open and forcing everyone out. A circular light appeared below Tyrant's feet and so is everyone else inside the dimension like a container being shaken to make the contents dropped after it cracked open.

"Tch..."

As every fiber of her body is being forced out of the dimension she had been trapped for at least a week, she watched as a rift open by her and drag her out and everyone else inside the dimension, but tossed in randomized locations.

* * *

**EXTRA**

Nagato's last memory was trying to reach out Bismarck who rushed without a second thought when Purifier opened the rift the dimension Tyrant was trapped in. She then found herself in the dimension itself but before she could process the whole situation, she was thrown into an unknown place again. Along with CarDiv 01, Yuudachi, Nelson, and Ark Royal, the fleet found themselves in unfamiliar waters.

"Ugh...what in the world just happened?" Ark Royal shakes her head

"That was a wild ride, poi"

"Where did we get sent again? This doesn't look like the battlefield..."

Nagato looked around, unfamiliar with the waters they were all teleported into. Perhaps due to the transportation through the Siren's portal, Nagato's radars weren't functioning properly.

"Is everyone alright?" Nagato checked on the others

"Kaga and I are fine" A slightly dizzy Akagi responded

"Y-yeah" Nelson confirmed

"Poi!"

"Sort of. I feel like I've bee in a rollercoaster" Ark Royal scratched her head

At the very least, Nagato is relieved that none of her allies are harmed after the strange experience of being transported in unknown locations twice.

"...!"

Before they could all adjust to their surroundings, their radars detected several incoming bombers.

"Enemy aircrafts incoming!"

Before the enemy bombers could get within bombing range, Ark Royal and CarDiv 01 launched their own fighters to intercept.

"...?!"

Not just aircrafts, Nagato detected "a large ship" from behind and heading towards their detection.

"Enemy ships detected! Fleet, prepare for surface combat!"

"Can't they give us a break?!" Nelson complained

To Nagato's surprise, what they prepared to face isn't Abyssals or Sirens, but what seems to be shipgirls as well. Takao, Zuikaku, Shoukaku, Sakura's Nagato, and surprisingly Enterprise arrived to face them.

"Wait, they're not Sirens!" Zuikaku realized

"Wait, they're not Abyssals!" Nelson said almost the same thing

"Outsiders in the Sakura Empire's water, identify yourself" Nagato declared

"Sakura Empire? Don't tell me...this is the other Japan Tirpitz was talking about"

"Japan?" Takao is confused

"I am the Big Seven member Nagato from another world. We aren't Sirens, but shipgirls who hailed from a world similar to yours"

"Heeeeeh?! There is another Nagato?" Zuikaku's jaw dropped

"And I am Akagi, member of the CarDiv 01 and this is my partner Kaga"

"H-huh? I think I heard the red one day she is senpai too" Shoukaku shakingly pointed

While both sides are both wary and dumbfounded upon meeting counterparts from another world, Enterprise lowered her bow and told herself with an exhausted and weary expression.

"Aaah. Another one came along..."

From her words alone, it seems Enterprise had precious encounters with other shipgirls who all came from another world similar to theirs. Sakura's Nagato, on the other hand is in great disbelief...seeing the other Nagato to be completely opposite to her.


	25. The Past or Future

**Author: **I'll just put what happened with the KC girls in the next chapter. In the next chapter I will use "KC"and "AL" when referring which shipgirl is which for convenience and to avoid confusion.

"Inosuke is not daijobu" is the perfect description after the latest Kimetsu No Yaiba chapter.

* * *

_I have to settle this quickly..._

While Prinz Eugen hasn't done anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, Bismarck still has her suspicions on her so Roon keeps an eye on her. Bismarck usually spends her time inside her office or elsewhere but when it's afternoon, she either drinks tea or coffee while taking in fresh air.

"You always like drinking a good cup of tea in the afternoon"

At the sound of Tirpitz's voice, Bismarck curved a faint smile when her younger sister walked towards her. Before the sudden turn of events, the two rarely communicated to each other but the change has somewhat caused the two to bond as sisters.

"Tirpitz? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I've been doing that for the past few days. It's getting boring doing nothing"

"How's your mental state? You're not hallucinating again, are you?"

(Aah. I can't tell her I stabilized a bit when I had Eugen fix her mess)

"Tirpitz?"

"I just cleared a bit of...deep thoughts. I've been thinking about what happened too much it took a toll in my body"

Tirpitz reassured Bismarck with a gentle smile but Bismarck felt slightly uneasy as if she sensed another reason behind that smile.

"Is there something you want to tell me? You look like you have a lot in mind"

"It's been peaceful lately...and it makes me worried"

"Peace had you worried?" Bismarck raised an eyebrow

"Yeah. It's been a while since we last faced off a serious threat. I'm worried this peace..."

"This peace won't last long. We are at war after all, little sister"

Bismarck's voice deepened and her reply straight and serious. She is the leader of Iron Blood and she carries the lives of her nation on her shoulders. Bismarck bears responsibilities that one else could.

"I know that. We fight to end this war. Even though the end of this is pointless, I keep going and living in the 'now'. It's like I just ignore the end and just think how much my own actions matter now"

"Tir...pitz...?"

"Ah, sorry. I said something unusual again"

Tirpitz cleared her throat, embarrassed at how she unkowingly spilled out those words. Bismarck thought Tirpitz had returned to her normal self but it seems there's still slightly wrong with her.

(I need to focus while Eugen does her job. Aaah, seriously why did I agree on this) Tirpitz gritted her teeth.

She felt irritated when she was put into a position to trust Prinz Eugen after revealing her true intentions.

(Eugen better be right about this)

Tirpitz recalled the moment in the infirmary where Prinz Eugen proposed a plan. It was the moment Prinz Eugen whispered to her before leaving in a hurry.

(...and she should hurry up?! Roon may not be here right now but keeping my sister oblivious isn't a east task!)

Tirpitz steeled herself, but still infuriated at the heavy cruiser's request to her. Their last talk was when Tirpitz was in the infirmary.

"Bismarck might have the mental cube" Prinz Eugen crossed her arms

"My sister?! Why would she have it? She doesn't even know I have it" Tirpitz frowned

"Apparently, she visited Akagi and the wretched two-faced fox spilled out that you have the mental cube"

"Why would big sister take it?"

"To deal with Tyrant herself. That bitch of a fox told her Tyrant is trapped in a closed dimension and the only way to bring her out here to this side is through the cube"

"How?"

"The cube is a portable...portal machine if you put it in simple terms. While it's easy to carry around, it's less convenient since activating it and opening a rift correctly and stable enough is a hassle"

"..."

"Not to mention there's an entire ship in it too. It's either you open a rift or accidentally summon the ship of some dead person"

"I can't believe a cube can open a rift and summon a ship at the same time..."

"The cube is only a compressed form. It's real form is a smaller and weaker version of what the Siren uses"

After the long and confusing explanation about the black mental cube Tyrant possessed, Tirpitz shakes her head and decided to resume to the main topic.

"Okay, anyhow...if Bismarck indeed has the cube, how are you going to get it from her?"

"Try to sneak into her office and take it before she comes back. For that to happen, I need you to Bismarck" Prinz Eugen shrugs her shoulders

"H-huh?! Why me?"

"They don't suspect you...obviously"

"How the hell am I going to distract Bismarck?"

"You're the little sister. You think of the way"

"Why you-"

"Bismarck spends her afternoon drinking coffee outside her office. Try to keep her distracted as long as you can"

Tirpitz shakes her head as she finished remembering her conversation with Prinz Eugen yesterday.

"Tirpitz? Is there something wrong?"

"Just remembering annoying memories. I don't know why"

Bismarck raised an eyebrow, puzzled to why her sister suddenly became nervous and uneasy like there is indeed something she wished to tell her older sister but can't for some reason.

**Meanwhile...**

With Tirpitz currently keeping Bismarck's attention away from Prinz Eugen, the latter sighs as she freely moves without suspicious eyes locked into her. On her way to the building to where Bismarck's office is, Graf Zeppelin notices Prinz Eugen seemingly in a hurry.

(Hmm? Where is she going? Wait that's...)

The incomplete aircraft carrier stopped to turn at where Prinz Eugen is heading, quickly realizing she's heading to a suspicious location.

(Purifier is dealing with the shipgirls in the other world. I have to hurry now)

Prinz Eugen hurriedly walks until she reached Bismarck's office. Confirming with no person in sight in both directions, Prinz Eugen casually enters the private office. Usually, no one is allowed to enter without Bismarck's permission but Prinz Eugen has a goal to accomplish and she isn't the type to obey such rules from the beginning.

"To think she got the mental cube before I do. That damn fox is sure giving me more reasons to hate her"

Prinz Eugen clenched her fists but her expression displayed little anger. It may now be visible but she is indeed upset especially that someone like Bismarck is hindering her.

"The cube is emitting a faint signal but I can't exactly tell where"

Prinz Eugen can sense the black mental cube through her Code much like Code-T but she can only detect that it's on close proximity without accurate location.

"Hmm...?"

Prinz Eugen sensed a jolt from a certain direction, sensing the black mental cube.

"I see. A typical hidden vault, huh"

Chuckling at the cliche, Prinz Eugen curved a faintly amused smile while trying to close in on the cube's location.

"Bingo"

The vault is finally found concealed behind a bookshelf. Without a moment to waste, Prinz Eugen just broke it open thanks to her enhanced abilities of her a Code. She grabbed the ominously glowing cube from where it was sealed and sighed in relief.

"Now to open the rift and bring out Tyrant before the Sirens take her back"

Prinz Eugen closed the vault with a broken lock and hid it once again so Bismarck may not easily realize the object she stole from Tirpitz...had been stolen by Prinz Eugen.

"...?!"

Prinz Eugen instinctively hid behind the cube on her back at the second the door turned...and Graf Zeppelin entering. Deeply suspicious, Graf Zeppelin furrowed her eyebrows towards the casually smiling heavy cruiser.

"What are you doing here? No one is allowed here without Bismarck's permission"

"I could say the same thing to you"

"I only came to check after seeing you in a hurry. It turns out you did head to Bismarck's office"

"Well, yeah...that's kind of obvious"

"So tell me, Prinz Eugen, what are you doing in our fleet leader's private office? You were in a hurry after all"

"..."

The first thing Graf Zeppelin noticed is one of Prinz Eugen's hand is placed behind her back.

"What are you hiding, Prinz Eugen?"

As the suspicion rose, Graf Zeppelin approached the heavy cruiser who felt cornered as she is caught in the act.

"...Fufufu. Let's stop with this silly play of ignorance. You're suspecting me, right,?"

Prinz Eugen slowly approaches the wary and on guard Graf Zeppelin.

"The truth is, I came to pick this up since I'm in a hurry"

Prinz Eugen revealed that she had taken the black mental cube and toss it in the air, making Graf Zeppelin shift her attention to the cube. In the span of two seconds, Prinz Eugen knocked Graf Zeppelin away with a single strike from her.

"What-?!"

The aircraft carrier is knocked to a wall and down to the ground. She never expected for Prinz Eugen to strike her with a force equivalent to a battleship. With the aircraft knocked down, Prinz Eugen gently picks up the cube next to her.

"Sorry but I have no time to play around"

Prinz Eugen hurriedly leaves the office with the black mental cube and ran past several shipgirls. Roon with a nervous Leipzig saw the heavy cruiser ran past them without noticing them.

"Graf Zeppelin?" Roon spots a weakened a Graf Zeppelin

"Warn Bismarck! Hurry!"

"W-what's going on?" Leipzig is confused

"Prinz Eugen is the one working the Sirens! She's the traitor and she's getting away with the cube"

"What?! That damn-" Roon quickly chases after Prinz Eugen

"Leipzig, warn Bismarck! We can't let her get away!"

The timid light cruiser quickly left without a second to waste while Graf Zeppelin whose body is in pain and weakened thanks to the attack from the mental cube. Just as Bismarck finished her tea and enjoyed her afternoon, Leipzig came rushing.

"I don't know what's going on but Graf Zeppelin said E-Eugen is the traitor and she ran off with the cube"

"What?!"

Hearing that Prinz Eugen is indeed a "traitor" and she took off with the black mental cube, Bismarck quickly heads to the port where her ship is anchored.

"Bismarck?"

"Tirpitz, you stay here! And don't you dare follow me"

With a direct order to Tirpitz, Bismarck left the worried Tirpitz since Prinz Eugen had triggered this event.

"They're making this harder for me!"

Prinz Eugen fled for the open seas knowing she is going to be quickly pursued by the likes of Roon.

"I won't even have enough time to open the rift properly. It will take a portion of power but Purifier is about to open the rift!"

Prinz Eugen activates the black mental cube, but before she manifests the machine from its compressed form, Prinz Eugen received a call from Observer.

[Fufufu. It looks like you're having a hard time]

"I haven't received a call from you lately. Having fun letting me do your work?" Prinz Eugen asked with a slight hint of displeasure

[I am an Observer after all but I interfere once it's necessary. You are in a bit of trouble right now, no?]

"Obviously. I admit I played around more than I should and now I'm in this mess"

[Fortunately for you, I'm feeling kind today]

"What do you mean?"

Pinpointing Prinz Eugen's location, several portals opened and with each one, a mass produced ships emerged.

[That will stall your allies long enough for you to finish the task I gave you]

"I thought it was Purifier's job?"

[There has been a setback on her side. The Bismarck over there proved to be a nuisance much like the one in Iron Blood]

"Hmph. Even a Siren is having trouble. This is a first..."

She left the pursuers to the mass produced ships. She knows normal ships can't defeat the likes of Bismarck but they will buy her enough time for her to open the rift.

"Tch! This is annoying"

Bismarck dodged one projectile to another, having difficulty with dealing several ships at once.

"...?!"

Dive bombing Stukas arrived and finished off one battleship after landing three direct hits.

"Bismarck, we'll take care of the mass produced ships here. We can't let Eugen get away with the cube"

Graf Zeppelin along with several Iron Blood shipgirls arrived to deal with the enemy ships, including Roon who turned on her "destructive" nature.

"Understood"

Bismarck entrusted the cleaning of cannon fodder of an enemy to her fellow Iron Blood shipgirls and hurried before Prinz Eugen escapes.

"...?!"

She pursued at top speed but as she catches Prinz Eugen in her view...so did the cube that manifest it's released form as a machine that can open the rift. The annoyed Prinz Eugen faces Bismarck.

"I really shouldn't have played too much, huh. I guess either I miss you people or I just underestimated all of you"

"Prinz Eugen, why did you turn against Iron Blood"

"Back-stabbing my own nation is a small price to pay. Treachery is trivial if it's for a not destroyed future, no?"

"What do you mean?"

Prinz Eugen turns towards the machine and since Bismarck would shoot her at any moment now, she is forced to hurry and take a shortcut.

"The same reason why Tyrant slaughtered Iron Blood in the future. Even after the betrayal and murder...she was willing to sacrifice it all because of you"

"Because of me?"

"Yeah. For your sake...she shouldered your burden before you went off and die like the others"

"What's that supposed to mean? Answer me, Prinz Eugen!"

Bismarck shouted at the top of her lungs and demanded the answer from the smiling Prinz Eugen.

"That's not for me to answer, Bismarck..."

For a moment, Prinz Eugen's voice turned solemn and in that same moment, the machine activated and slowly opens a rift. A flash of bright light followed. After it faded away, a figure is forced out of the rift similar to being pulled away by an invisible force.

"Eugen...and you brought Bismarck"

To Bismarck's shock, Tyrant with an unusual left arm had appeared near Prinz Eugen who smiled at her return.

"For the record, I didn't bring her along. She followed me here"

"I see..."

"Tyrant!"

"It felt like I haven't seen you a long time, Bismarck...my sister"

"..."

Prinz Eugen automatically stands back and keeps her distance since a battle is sure to begin once they finish their conversation.

"Tyrant, you may once be my younger sister but I must take you down for you have lost sight of your path!"

Bismarck's spun her flag and changed its form to her proud sword, pointing it directly it at Tyrant.

"You say that but your eyes expressed hesitation..."

"..."

"Bismarck, you can never bring yourself to kill me just as you can never bring yourself to harm your comrades"

Tyrant clenched her fist, feeling anger directly towards Bismarck. While her grim expression couldn't display visible hatred, her voice alone is enough to express the message.

"I came here to finish off my past self. I won't let anyone hinder me anyone, not even you"

"Why do you target your past self, Tyrant? I want the real reason from you"

"My mental cube is damaged because I couldn't easily adapt to the Tyrant code. I thought it was impossible to recover until I found a solution"

"What's that?"

"Replace this damaged mental cube with the exact same one like replacing a part of any broken machine but taking it is not easy. I have to connect or else the cube will reject me"

Bismarck tightened her grip on her sword the moment she heard the truth from Tyrant herself. Her eyes dilated with anger, as Tyrant planned to kill Tirpitz and take her mental cube to repair hers.

"The Tirpitz in this timeline has little no significance. Making her cease to exist won't affect anything and yet-"

Bismarck cut off Tyrant's words by opening fire but such attack dealt little damage to a Code like Tyrant. Bismarck just wanted her to stop talking already so it didn't matter if she damaged her.

"Don't talk about my sister like her life is meaningless" Bismarck's expression darkened

"..."

"Tirpitz may not have been glorified like me but I will not allow a hollow shell insult my sister"

"I'm...a hollow shell, you say?" Tyrant raised an eyebrow

"Just by looking at you, I can tell you there's no trace of the Tirpitz currently existing now. You're just a lingering memory moved as a puppet by the Sirens!"

Bismarck swung her sword in the air and charged directly at Tyrant who blocked Bismarck's sword with her own. Sparked flew in the air as steel capable of penetrating and cutting a bill clashed in such force.

"I will take you down right here right now, Tyrant. To protect Iron Blood and to make sure Tirpitz will never take the same path as you!"

They clashed in melee combat, sword to sword and between two battleships. The spectator, Prinz Eugen anxiously observed the two insult and shout at each other. She has no intention to interfere whatsoever as this doesn't personally involve her.

"Hmm?"

While the two clashed, Prinz Eugen detects someone in her radar that the two couldn't bother to notice as they are too focused on each other.

"Nothing will change. Even if you were to put me down now, Tirpitz will fall down the same path!"

"The future is a blank sheet and our actions determine what's written on it. If Tirpitz's future is unavoidable then I will have no choice but to put down my own sister...for the sake of Iron Blood"

After pushing each other from the last clash, Bismarck opened fire at a short range. She didn't give enough time for Tyrant to react but the shot also dealt little damage.

"You are...making me angry"

(I made her angry?)

"You said you will kill Tirpitz at the instant she will turn against Iron Blood yet you refused to fight me with all your might"

"..." Bismarck gritted her teeth

"Bismarck, when it comes to your sister...you will point your sword at her but you will never strike her down. You lack the willpower to sacrifice your own sister if deemed necessary"

Even someone with an immense strength like Bismarck has her own personal weakness and Tyrant openly pointed it out. It was a weakness Tyrant despises the most.

"You can never make the sacrifice yourself. That is why you burdened me into making the sacrifice!"

Tyrant's anger had reached to the point where she would blindly shoot at Bismarck until she sinks and as her emotions overwhelm her, Tyrant's angered heart sought to lash out on Bismarck.

"...!"

Shells from a long distance went flying straight towards, splitting one in half while the rest landed near her. Tyrant was somewhat thankful that an uninvited guest reminded her to stay calm when a shell landed directly on her.

"Tirpitz?! Didn't I tell you to stay?"

"You did. I just didn't listen"

Right now, Bismarck felt like hitting her own sister for disobeying and endangering herself but they have an opponent right in front of them.

"My past self arrived to confront her future self. This would be befitting a play of tragedy"

"It's tragic that I have to kill my own future to stop this madness"

"You will kill just one future but there are countless others...and your have already been set!"

"I know there isn't just one straight future but I will go with the one where you no longer exist!"

Like Bismarck, Tirpitz converted her flag into a sword resembling but not exactly like Bismarck's.

"Tirpitz, stand back. I will put down Tyrant myself"

"Don't do this for me, big sister..." Tirpitz softly responded

"...?!"

"You want me to spare the burden of sinking my future self, right?"

"That's..."

"I can understand that but this is my fight. This is between the future and the past"

Bismarck is on disbelief as Tirpitz looked back at her with eyes determined to confront her twisted future.

"Eugen, you can deal with Bismarck. I don't want her getting in my way"

"Fine, fine. I almost fell asleep watching anyway"

Prinz moved to face Bismarck who accepted her new opponent while Tirpitz decides to settle the score with her future self who is barely recognizable now.

"Tyrant, no matter how much I reject you...the truth can't be changed"

"Oh...?"

"You are my future self and if I continue denying that fact, I know I'll be making the same mistake and end up in the same path as you"

"You realized it faster than expected. I will commend you for that"

"That's because I can't to stand looking at you knowing that's who I will become if I continue the way I am"

"You're determined to change your own future but I'm more determined to accomplish my goal"

"Let's see whose more stubborn, me or my future self...!"

All four turrets pointed and with one shot, eight shells flew straight towards the enemy who deflected one of it by a slap from the back of the hand, much to Tirpitz's shock. The moment Tyrant deflected that one shell, Tirpitz switched to melee combat, forcing Tyrant the same.

"I will accomplish what I came for eve if that means killing the [you] existing right now!"

"Why are you determined to accomplish your goal?! What is it you'll do anything to accomplish?"

"I sacrificed my future because there's no undoing it or saving it. That's why I send it to hell along with my old self. I did that to finish what she started!"

Tyrant swung down but Tirpitz parried it at last second and pushed herself back. Blade to blade, shell to shell, the parallel existences fought each other without the intention to lose.

"You are still at the time where this world hasn't gone to hell so you will never understand why I would get to the point I became a pawn of the enemy"

"..."

"There were choices I was forced to make and I was forced to look away with every part of who I was I abandoned"

"..."

"Look at your own future, Tirpitz. Look at the decision you must weigh upon! No matter what you choose...the end has been set for you!"

Tirpitz never once took her eyes off Tirpitz and she gazed directly at the Code who's reason of living is being driven by one sole goal. Tyrant hasn't given up on everything just yet. As long as her goal exists, she will not allow herself to be put down by anyone.

"This reflection in front of you is the result of my decision to protect Iron Blood no matter the cost"

"Protect...Iron Blood?"

"Bismarck held Iron Blood dear and even after her death I did the same. There was no saving my timeline so I threw everything...just for a small chance! Even if it means turning against my own comrades!"

Raising her voice without a speck of intense emotion in her expression, Tyrant opened one salvo after another, win each one being barely dodged by Tirpitz. Her opponent is being pushed to its limit, her anger beginning to blind her.

"Tirpitz, I threw everything so that hell may never exist. That future can't be changed but this past still can still be changed"

"So you massacred your own comrades?!"

"I had no choice but to sacrifice them"

"Is that what you tell yourself?! Don't give me that shit! Even someone like me won't make a half-assed excuse like that"

Furious at how her own future could even slaughter her own comrades, Tirpitz opened fire twice while blinded by primal anger. Dealing with Tirpitz isn't difficult for Tyrant knowing how her past self fights and how weak Tirpitz is compared to her.

"...?!"

Tyrant took the opportunity and caught Tirpitz by surprise, grabbing her wrist and her neck.

"There are choice you will make and sins you will commit. That's why you must weigh upon it...Tirpitz!"

With Tirpitz unable to break free of herself, Tyrant engulfed herself and Tirpitz in a space concealed by a black forcefield. She locked herself and Tirpitz, to prevent from Bismarck interrupting their confrontation.

"T-Tyrant...!"

"Code-F: [Tyrant]. System Recognition. Proceed with designated Protocol"

"...!" Tyrant felt the grip on her wrist would snap it off

"Synchronization successful. Initiating Code at once"

Tirpitz felt a surge of pain and electricity surge through her. Her vision of Tyrant disappeared as she views a scenery of smoke and flames.

"Tirpitz...what I have is the coordinates. The one the Sirens are looking for. I would never hand it to them so they will take it even if they have to kill me"

"Is there any way to protect it?"

"I can't protect it anymore. That's why I will entrust this power granted to me to you"

"The Tyrant Code. The one I will have to inherit from you..."

"Correct. These coordinates will lead to what can help cut the Sirens existence once and for all"

"A way to defeat the Sirens?"

Tirpitz screamed in great pain as information and memories closed through her, feeling like it's overloading her mental cube.

"W-what are these...memories...Tyrant...!"

"To make you understand, you will have to see it with your own eyes!"

"Ggh...!"

"You already saw a bit of memories and felt a part of it. That was just the beginning, Tirpitz! That was just...the start!"

Tyrant tightened her grip as Tirpitz continued to scream in pain that pierced right through her mental cube.

"Tirpitz, you must be prepared to shed blood in your hands"

"Y-you want me to kill someone?!"

"No, I want you to prepare so you may not regret if you were to sink your own comrades"

"T-that's...too much..."

"I'm sorry, my little sister...I truly am"

"Big sister..."

"For your sake, for everyone's sake...this is the only way...a future for all of us can be secured"

"Bis...marck..."

"This future can no longer be saved but there is one past that still can be saved. The one timeline the Sirens have yet to break behind recognition...and in that past is the reason why I am protecting this information"

Tirpitz refused to view more but the memory continued, slowly overloading her mind.

"Tirpitz, I'm sorry for giving you this much burden...but we both wished to protect our nation, our comrades"

"I know..."

"That's why curse my other self for being unable to act sooner because all of this is my fault..."

Before the memory could continue, Tirpitz rejected it as the toll in her mental cube is breaking her from the inside out.

"The Code - I just need a little more time"

"Like I'd let you-"

"This time, for sure, you will understand. You will die...my past self"

Tirpitz felt coldness surge in her as her consciousness is enveloped by pitch black darkness. She is close to losing consciousness with how Tyrant had breached through Tirpitz's mental cube. Her eyes are constantly switching between gold and blue as if an inner conflict had begun.

"Don't fuck with me!"

Tirpitz disliked expressing intense emotions such as anger but Tyrant is someone she couldn't help but feel pure anger and hatred. Using her one free hand, Tirpitz grabbed her sword and stabbed right through the side, missing the vital point in the abdomen. It's not easy to stab the intended part when she's being strangled and being mentally tampered at the same time.

"Ggh!"

However, this caused Tyrant to unintentionally loose her grip on Tirpitz as she pull out the blade from her body.

"It's not over just yet"

Tyrant ignored the blow and quickly retaliated while Tirpitz is recovering from viewing Tyrant's memories.

"...?!"

Tirpitz couldn't let out a word when she clearly saw right before her eyes and physically felt Tyrant's hand piercing her stomach. It was a brief moment of pain as she slowly feels numb afterwards.

"...?!"

The forcefield is broken through with Bismarck shattering a hole by herself.

"She broke through? That quickly? I see...so this is how she is when she unleashes her full might"

"Tyrant!"

Yelling at the enemy she's determined to end at the spot, she drove her sword to her chest, but unfortunately missed Tyrant's heart when the latter moved to evade Bismarck letting go of an incapacitated Tirpitz as a result.

"You should have gone-!"

In pointblank range, Bismarck directed all her turrets at Tyrant and shot all of it at once. This caused an explosion at the both of the. Hurting her target and herself. The damaged Bismarck fell on knee while Tyrant remained standing but Bismarck's reckless move paid off as Tyrant suffered significant damage.

"To hurt yourself...just to hurt me. Have you lost your mind?"

This recklessness genuinely surprised Tyrant that she felt angry afterwards. As the barrier around them shattered completely, Tyrant glared at Prinz Eugen.

"You can yell at me later but..."

"The other Iron Blood ships are catching up" Tyrant clicked her tongue

"I'll deal with Bismarck and Tirpitz since there's something I want to talk about. Besides, as long as you have the coordinates, you can't waste your time here"

"..." Tyrant narrowed her eyes

"Ah, I see. So that's what happened. What about killing your past self thing? Did you ditch that?"

"..."

"Hahahaha. You are a horrible liar, aren't you?"

Tyrant has little concern that Prinz Eugen would stay and get herself killed or captured by Iron Blood.

"I can never truly kill myself in the end...physically that is"

Without a second thought or even the slightest hesitation, Tyrant left Prinz Eugen who wanted to stay to talk with the two who are prepared to fight her. As the rest of Iron Blood follows, Prinz Eugen smiled at them.

"That-" Roon wanted to attack her

"Easy there" Graf Zeppelin blocked Roon with her hand

Prinz Eugen then turned at the two and raised her hand, an unsurprising move since she either stayed to surrender or get herself killed.

"I thought this is the time to weigh your decision and choose which path you'll take but it seems this isn't the time"

"What do you mean?" Tirpitz calmly asked

"Tyrant wanted to confront you to know which decision weighs heavier and where you will fall. I guess that's reserved for what you can call a final showdown"

"...?"

"Aaaah. I thought this would come to a close now but it seems we're just getting to the good part"

Prinz Eugen has no sign of regret and Tirpitz isn't upset by her supposed betrayal. Well she's the only one whom Eugen revealed what she knows.

"My task wasn't a failure but I suppose I have no choice but to surrender"

"Despite your treachery, I will accept your surrender" Bismarck approached her

"How honorable of you"

Bismarck frowned at Prinz Eugen's sarcastic reply but she's already accustomed to it...most of the time she the others...not so much.

**Later...**

Prinz Eugen is taken into custody and imprisoned for siding with the Sirens and being an accomplice of Tyrant. While Graf Zeppelin handles the captured Prinz Eugen, Bismarck stayed with Tirpitz.

"What happened within that barrier?" Bismarck sat near Tirpitz

"...Tyrant made me see all sorts of things. All sorts of her memories...and it's still here" Tirpitz is still suffering from a headache

"She showed you her memories?"

"Y-yeah...and she tried to mess with my mental cube but you interrupted her just in time"

"Then I'm thankful that I got through before she could do anything to you"

Bismarck breaths a sigh of relief but Tirpitz remained anxious as even though Tyrant couldn't kill her, she left as if she accomplished her goal.

(Her memories...are inside my head now...)

What Tyrant did is not just share Tirpitz her memories, she "copied" a portion of it and now all of it are stuck in her mind. Someone's else memories became a part of her consciousness.

"You don't have to worry about me right now. I just need a bit of time...alone to think"

"In that case, I will give you some space for the time being. I still have to deal with the aftermath and question Eugen of her betrayal"

"Big sister"

Before Bismarck leaves Tirpitz to give her some space, Tirpitz softly called out.

"What is it?"

"Don't be too hard on Eugen. I don't believe she wanted to harm Iron Blood"

"Eugen may be one of the Iron Blood but she has to be held accountable for being an acomplice of our enemy"

"I see..."

"It's difficult for me to punish one of ours...but this is what I must do"

"..."

"We'll also have to talk later about you disobeying my order to stay put and putting yourself in danger"

"I understand..."

Bismarck tipped off her cap before closing the door behind her, letting Tirpitz spend some time alone for her to process what they had just been through. Alone right now, Tirpitz trembled and clutched her own arms, something she couldn't do with Bismarck present earlier.

"Just a little more time, huh..."

Her eyes lost emotions all of a sudden and in front of a mirror, what is reflected is her view on herself...a view different from the person it is reflecting. Her gloved hand slowly reached for her lips, the sensation of fabric slowly rubbing on her skin...and curved a satisfied smile.


	26. When counterparts meet

**Author:** To easily identify who is who by shortcutting to "KC" and "AL" for Kantai Collection and Azur Lane shipgirls respectively. A shortcut that can be easily understandable.

On an unrelated note, I got spoiled when a spoiler thumbnail popped out in my YouTube recommendations. Also, I gotta stop impulsively wasting SQ like a crackhead.

* * *

_All these memories rushing in..._

In those memories, both Code-G and Code-T are present. The pair quietly gazed at the "new Tyrant" who replaced Bismarck. This Tyrant, however, is more quiet and colder than Bismarck.

"So you've come as well, G. You brought along T as well. Do you want me to call you Ash and Amber?"

"Call us whatever you feel like it. We've only come for the coordinates" Code-G frankly responded

"Surely Bismarck passed it to you. She said she would secure it no matter the cost" Code-T added

"I have the coordinates. It was encrypted in the Tyrant Code which is transferred in my mental cube"

"..."

"...but I will not hand it over to you two. I didn't hand it over to the Sirens and I will not hand it to you two" Tyrant clarified

"Why is that?" Code-G frowned

"My purpose right now is to secure the coordinates from falling into the hands of anyone, Sirens and shipgirls alike. The risk...is just too great"

"We want to prevent the Sirens from destroying the last standing timeline, Tyrant. There's no time for this!" Code-T clenched her fists

"I know that...which is why I'm protecting these coordinates. I will not risk our only chance. To be specific, our last chance"

Tyrant crossed her arms, refusing to hand over the coordinates to the two Codes right in front of her. Even if they were to challenge her to a fight, Tyrant would care less as she will protect the information even if she loses an arm or a leg.

"So what will it be? Give up and go away or challenge me and forcibly take the coordinates from me?"

"Neither. We have no intention of giving up nor engaging a pointless battle. We both have the same goal" Code-G responded

"You are correct. We have the same goal but our methods are different"

"Why are you so stubborn? You're just like your older sister" Code-T is losing patience

Code-G stepped in front of her before it would escalate in a fight which she can't afford between the two Codes. Code-T has little tolerance for Tyrant refusing to cooperate with them.

"You two are just wasting your time with me. Nothing will convince me to hand over the data to the likes of you" Tyrant sighed, annoyed at their presence

"Tyrant, you said you wished to fulfill Bismarck's last wish...but you are doing nothing to fulfill it" Code-G is getting annoyed with her stubbornness

"The Sirens will soon track me down and forcibly extract the coordinates from me. You know that"

"Then why not hand it over before they get you?" Code-T clenched her fists

"That's because Bismarck also wished for me to not hand over the coordinates to everyone in this timeline. There's only one person whom I can entrust the coordinates with"

"...?" The two are confused

"My purpose is to protect it at all costs and give it to her in the right time. That was Bismarck's final request"

"Who do you exactly planned on giving that information?" Code-G frowned

"I am not obliged to tell it to any of you because you would immediately try to reach out before I could"

Not only Tyrant refused to hand over the coordinates, she also refused to reveal any information to who she is planning to hand over the coordinates. It would be a foolish move to let the two know who she wanted to meet in the past timeline.

"But since I owe you for preventing the Sirens from getting the information from me, I will tell you one thing. The person I was referring to is a shipgirl from the past. Of course, I wouldn't reveal her identity. It's up to you two to find it out"

"You-"

"Calm down, Amber. If she doesn't want to tell us everything then we can't force her"

"Since you understood it, then I will get going. Observer wouldn't want her dog wandering off for too long"

"Iron Blood are known for their pride and loyalty yet you sent your own nation to ruin and bend to the Sirens' will!" Code-T furiously reminded Tyrant

"This future is beyond salvation but the past can still protected to prevent this kind of future again. That's why Eugen decided to follow me " Tyrant briefly turned her head to Code-T

Without anything else to say, Tyrant took her leave with Code-G and Code-T silently allowing her to leave since Tyrant stubbornly refuses to cooperate with them even if they have the same goal. Despite being the younger sister, she kept her vow to fulfill the older sister's goal.

* * *

The two Nagatos, one is a young fox-girl that emits air of dignity and grace while the other is a woman who is a level-headed and serious leader of a fleet. KC Nagato couldn't take her eyes off her counterpart, a child with fox-like characteristics.

"To think the other me in this world...is like this" Nagato trembled for a moment

"What did thou expect?"

"Nothing. It's just that...this is probably why a lot of young people are obsessed with what they call _kemonomimi_"

"What is this kemonomimi you speak off? Is the Sakura Empire of your world unlike ours?"

"In our world, it's Japan but while the ancient Japan theme exists there, none of us have no horns or animal ears. All of us are just...ordinary people"

Nagato described the difference between the Sakura Empire and Japan which both have the same theme but their origin is different.

"Hmm...what would Tyrant seek from a world where humanity is ordinary?" AL Nagato tilted her head

"I'm not sure but I know both of our worlds aren't too different. While the same nation's exist, their nature and names are a bit different"

"It seems that way. We both fight a war to defend and retake humanity's seas from the Sirens and Abyssals but it seems the gods had intended for our worlds to cross paths"

"I suppose you can call it fate" KC Nagato chuckles

"Yes. I am thankful to meet my counterpart who is a proud leader of the Empire"

"I don't really hold the same position as I do but I always lead my comrades into battle and fight with all I got to make sure all of use to home"

"Indeed. You are a brave symbol of our nation"

"Haha not really. For my world it's Yamato since my nation glorified her even if she doesn't want to"

Nagato chuckles as she recalled how timid and reserved Yamato was when she first entered service, back when the two first met.

"A-anyway, back to the main topic. I've heard of this world from the Tirpitz here so I'm not very surprised unlike my comrades"

"I've heard that Bismarck's younger sister has mysteriously disappeared. Kawakaze informed me that Bismarck visited Akagi sometime ago to seek a way to return Tirpitz" AL Nagato rubbed her chin

"I see..."

"But you said it was the Siren Purifier who caused this incident?" AL Nagato raised an eyebrow

"Yeah. We were trying to stop her but she used her machine on us and we ended up here. I'm worried that my other comrades were sent somewhere"

"Hmm..."

"Do you perhaps know anything related to our situation?" KC Nagato softly asked

"While the Sakura Empire is aware of Siren activities recently, I recommend thou should speak with Enterprise as she had experienced it herself"

"Experienced it herself?"

"Enterprise had found herself in another world one day back here during a confrontation with the Siren Purifier. That is why she is currently within our land, to seek more information"

"I see. Then I will talk to her"

After the discussion with her Sakura Empire counterpart, Nagato had to take down the stairs and at she reached the bottom, she admired the beauty of the "ancient Japan" feel in the Sakura Empire.

"Hmm? You're...?"

Nagato turned her head and spots a certain someone walking towards her direction.

"You're the Nagato from another world, right?" Enterprise isn't sure

"Yes, that's me. I am a different Nagato than the one here. I mean my counterpart here is small and somewhat...adorable" Nagato clears her throat

"I know about other shipgirls with the same history since I kind of experienced it"

"Back in my world, I've received of a report that our Enterprise encountered and briefly fought someone who claims to be another Enterprise. Must have bee awkward, huh" Nagato chuckles

"Haha, it is. I was chasing after Tester and our fight ended up in a weird sea. The next thing I know is seeing someone who claimed to be Enterprise. Well, of course we ended up fighting since were both confused" Enterprise recalled that event

"Our Enterprise did say some weirdo claimed to be Enterprise too which is impossible since there's only one her"

"W-weirdo, huh"

The two stood beside each othero, looking at the water which leads to the open sea.

"Even if you two look different, you are no doubt the Grey Ghost"

"You're already saying that even though we just met"

"It's just my impression. Like at first glance, even when you introduce yourself, I can say the one before me is the US Navy's pride"

"I'm not really good at praises and compliments..." Enterprise shyly admits

"I've stated my impression of you, now it's your turn"

"You want me to describe you?"

"There's nothing wrong with honesty. Everyone one has a good or bad thing about them"

Since Nagato looked at her with such a friendly smile, Enterprise sighs as she knew she couldn't refuse to comply with her request.

"You let out an aura of a Big Seven. In my opinion, you seem strong, wise, and brave. Like you're used to leading and protecting"

"I really seem that way wherever I go, huh. In my world, my comrades always say they looked up to me. Even if I proved my strength and bravery, I'm still soft in the inside"

Nagato gently places her hand on her chest, somewhat reluctant to admit despite her "tough and sturdy" atmosphere, she possesses the same emotions as everyone around her.

"I mean just seeing the little ones act like the children that they are is enough to make me smile"

"In a way I also enjoy seeing our little ones enjoying themselves. Except when _that aircraft carrier_ is lurking in the base"

Enterprise jokingly remarked on the second statement with a casual smile. Initially, Enterprise believed Nagato is the strict and serious type who isn't know for friendly conversations but she is relieved to see this Nagato is different.

"When your Tirpitz said this world is also a world of shipgirls I doubted that it's the same as ours. Well, it's a bit different with actual ships and all but you get my point"

"It reminded me when I met your world's Enterprise. We were so confused that we pointed our arrows to each other. It took both us a while to realize neither of us are lying"

"Then what happened?"

"Tester got in the way and after more chasing I ended back here. At least I'm glad that other Enterprise doesn't seem so different from me. Except her reaction was more shocked than me"

"Well I was really shocked to see the Nagato in this world to be smaller...and a bit cute. I never thought I'd call myself cute"

Nagato blushed, admitting with obvious embarrassment. She is someone who stands and act with dignity so being flustered over how 'cute' her other version...is unlikely of her.

"You know when it comes to similarities, your Abyssals are kind of like the Sirens here except your enemies are like literal deep-sea horrors" Enterprise pointed

"Well that's the theme they're going. Our world would seem like a fantasy compared to yours. Warships from the old war reborn for a second chance to prevent tragedy against our own shadow is really like a fantasy novel for other people"

"I can understand if you can't adjust here yet. This is a completely different world after all"

"Yeah but just like ours...we get sent into another war. I just hope I could find my other comrades and return to our worlds"

"Don't worry. If one of yours ended up in our turf, they'd be more than willing to help since the Sirens involved you in our fight"

"Thanks..."

At the very least, Enterprise assuring the Eagle Union would help Nagato's comrades if they stumble upon to any of them lessened Nagato's worry for the safety of her fellow shipgirls. They are in a completely different world filled with otherworldy enemies.

"By the way, is your Belfast a maid too?"

"A-a maid? Wait - the Belfast here is a maid?" Nagato giggled

"If you're surprised at that, wait till you here about the others"

"I'd love to know more about the shipgirls here. Over a drink of course"

Enterprise jokingly remarked since she found Nagato's genuine surprise somewhat hilarious and amusing. She wanted to imagine the difference of the two Belfasts. While the two have a casual and friendly conversation, the others are trying to cope with...the discovery.

"So...is there a reason why those children are hiding?"

Ark Royal tilted her head in confusion with how the Mutsuki class destroyers are hiding behind an awkward Shoukaku and Zuikaku. When she looked at them, the destroyers let out a small yelp while they continue hiding behind the two crane carriers.

"You said you're Ark Royal of the Royal navy, right?"

"Yes, what about it? You see...our Ark Royal here" Zuikaku is reluctant to answer

"She's a shameless child predator who always gets arrested by the Royal guard for harassment and stalking" Shoukaku quickly answered

The sudden and honest response from the mischievous Shoukaku left Ark Royal speechless, the memory of when the Tirpitz from Iron Blood describe her upon their first meeting suddenly made sense. Tirpitz wasn't joking or lying when she said the Ark Royal in Azur Lane is a proud lover of destroyers.

(That person wasn't joking! The Ark Royal here is a shameless pedophile! What kind of sick joke is this?!)

Ark Royal screamed at maximum inside her own thoughts as screaming physically would terrify the children even more.

"How can, the Ark Royal, a proud aircraft carrier of the Royal be as degenerate as a pedophile! What kind of lowly degenerates ever thought of giving such a personality to the other me"

"I-it can't be helped. It might just a fetish of those tea-drinkers. I mean...these children and literal pre-schoolers" Zuikaku tried to calm down Ark Royal

Clearly, Ark Royal doesn't accept her Azur Lane version is a "degenerate" when she tried to be dignified and proud as part of the Royal navy. While Ark Royal curses the people responsible for the existence of the Azur Lane version, the two version of Kagaz, who is eating takoyaki, comes by and pats her in the shoulder.

"There, there..." KC Kaga tries to comfort Ark Royal

"Luckily for me, my other version is not really different from me. I mean even her color is blue"

AL Kaga looks relieved how KC Kaga is no different from her when it comes to personality and color theme. Despite being from two different worlds, they're both stern and quiet both in combat and outside of combat. They have little interest in matters that concerns them little and they both value their Akagi more than anyone.

"The other Akagi-neesama on the other hand..."

AL Kaga is unsure what to feel about the KC Akagi whose most well known trait is her gluttony. She's not even shy that she loves food while munching on three takoyakis at once.

"Hahahaha! This is epic, really epic. To see another version of senpai be someone like that"

Shoukaku didn't even hide at how amused she is and burst out in laughter, embarrassing Zuikaku who looked away.

"Akagi-senpai is a voracious food demon. Wait till she hears about this. I bet I'll see a really funny expression from her"

While Shoukaku can't stop herself from laughing, everyone else, even AL Kaga starts to back away. Right before Shoukaku could react, Akagi put Shoukaku in a headlock and starts to slowly break both her neck and skull.

"Kaga, since the shipgirls here are not purely humans we can eat this one, right? She's a bird so she be edible"

"W-w-wait! I don't taste that good! Besides I'm not an actual crane. I don't even have feathers! Zuikaku-"

While Shoukaku begs for her life not to be eaten, Zuikaku tried to hide her laughter. Unfortunately, her younger sister ended bursting into a laughter, a form of shocking betrayal to Shoukaku.

"My Akagi-neesama has a recipe for crane stew. You might want to try that" AL Kaga suggested

"Kaga-senpai!" Again, Shoukaku felt betrayed

While the counterparts have their fun, the Yuudachis and Shigures enjoy each other's company while watching the entertainment right in front of them.

**Iron Blood naval base...**

With no time to idle around, Bismarck focuses on tracking down Tyrant whose current whereabouts is unknown after Prinz Eugen allowed her to escape. Even if they have captured Prinz Eugen, the latter refuses to cooperate with them. She refused to reveal about where Tyrant might have run off.

"Just where she could have possibly escaped. She was not at full strength when I fought her..."

Bismarck bit her lip as the last fight wasn't a real one for her with Tyrant in a weakened state after finally able to leave the closed dimension but Bismarck isn't aware that Tyrant was weakened because of it.

"She'll heal her wounds and regain her full strength if I don't find her fast"

Even after being stabbed twice, Tyrant is still able to fight and flee without hindrance. Had Prinz Eugen not stood in the way, they might have done a serious blow on the already weakened Tyrant.

"To think Prinz Eugen would actually betray Iron Blood and work with the Sirens..."

Bismarck clenched her fists, clearly hurt at the betrayal of one of her comrades. It hurt her because one of the Iron Blood had betrayed Iron Blood itself by working with the Sirens.

"All this time, she was already planning to turn against us...and waited for the right opportunity"

A betrayal from within their rank did strike a blow to Iron Blood as they are all expected to be loyal to their nation's ideals and fight for their nation's sake yet one of them didn't hesitate to betray the others. This came out as incredible shock to everyone right now and made others questions whether someone else will betray them or not.

"...?" Bismarck raised her head at the sound of the door opening

Tirpitz reluctantly entered the officr at the sight of Bismarck stressed out at the current situation.

"Tirpitz?"

"Have you been working all night again? Trying to find Tyrant?"

"...Yeah"

"I understand why you're working hard but you're overworking yourself"

Tirpitz rarely expresses her worry for other people, especially towards Bismarck, but when she does Bismarck felt a slight sense of joy.

"I don't have any time to waste. Tyrant is wounded and weakened right now. If I let her recover then we might not be able to beat her the next time"

"..."

Bismarck is incredibly determined to track and take down Tyrant but Tirpitz doesn't seem to be amused at this idea. It's like she has no interest in fighting Tyrant again after the last time.

"...?!"

The two are interrupted, both of them looking when one of the U-boats rapidly knock and enter the office.

"Lord Bismarck, there's an emergency"

"What is it? Enemy attack?" Bismarck quickly stood up

"One of our squadron captured an unknown shipgirl within our territory. What's more is that the outsider claims to be Bismarck!"

"...!" For some reason, Tirpitz might know who it is

"What?! An impostor! I will not accept anyone who claims to be me"

The furious Bismarck quickly marched out of the office with Tirpitz worryingly following her while U-556 leads the way. The two were lead to the port where Scharnhorst is pinning down the struggling and groaning "Bismarck".

"...!" Tirpitz dropped her jaw, instantly recognizing the impostor

"Let me go, you damn bitch!" KC Bismarck shouted at the top of her lungs

"Bismarck!" Tirpitz called her out

Scharnhorst and few other shipgirls all looked at Tirpitz in confusion as she clearly called the captured shipgirl as Bismarck.

"Tirpitz! Is these your weirdo friends?! I don't know what's going on but I didn't do anything!"

"..." AL Bismarck blinked, speechless at the person in front of her

"I remember you! Y-you're the other me! We only met for like five minutes but I remember you"

"You were the one back then. The one who interfered during our fight with Tyrant"

Fortunately, AL Bismarck recognized her counterpart as the other Bismarck briefly introduced by Tirpitz when she appeared out nowhere.

"Bismarck, you know this person?" Graf Zeppelin raised an eyebrow

"Let her go. She is not enemy nor an impostor. She's...a friend of Tirpitz"

Immediately complying Bismarck's orders, Scharnhorst removed herself from KC Bismarck and backed away. When KC Bismarck stood up, she growled at the Iron Blood shipgirls around her, still angry for capturing and pinning her down.

"Bismarck how did you get here?!" Surprised, Tirpitz rushed to her

"I don't know what's going on but I just found myself here when I was fighting Purifier. By the way, have you seen my sister?"

"You were fighting Purifier? That explains a lot..."

Prinz Eugen mentioned Purifier before she went to take back the black mental cube which she now realized is connected with Tyrant being freed from the closed dimension.

"I'm glad you got home safely! I thought something terrible happened to you when you mysteriously disappeared"

Unable to contain her joy, KC Bismarck embraced Tirpitz who didn't expect to be hugged right now. For some reason, this made AL Bismarck frown and feel somewhat unhappy at the sight.

"Ehem" AL Bismarck cleared her throat

"...?"

"My counterpart, I haven't really showed my gratitude to you for what you did for Tirpitz. Since you have taken care of my sister while she is trapped in your world, you have my thanks"

"No problem. Tirpitz is Tirpitz no matter the version" KC Bismarck taps Tirpitz on the shoulder

"Then we'll help her go home, right?" Tirpitz wanted to confirm

"I'll do what I can. Tyrant has the cube which can open a rift to your world so I will ask of your cooperation"

"You can expect my help but I'm afraid I'm not the only one here"

"What do you mean?" Tirpitz raised Dan eyebrow

"If I was transported here, then Nagato and the others might have ended up here too. We were all fighting Purifier and when we tried to stop her from activating her machine...this happened to me"

Bismarck recalled trying to rush to Purifier when the latter activated the machine and as the rift is about to open, she and the others tried to stop her at the last second only to be dragged in as well.

"If my fleet or the other nations manages to find any sign of them, I'll inform you. They are your comrades after all. Take it as a payment for my gratitude"

"R-really! Thanks!"

Greatly happy that her Iron Blood counterpart is willing to help her for Tirpitz's sake, KC Bismarck went and grabbed AL Bismarck's hand and gave an excited handshake, much to the latter's surprise.

"So which is one is Bismarck again...?" Deutschland scratched her head while holding her gun

"So...uh...do we call them both Bismarck?" Admiral Hipper is confused as well

While the Iron Blood shipgirls are all confused at the current situation, Tirpitz is the only one whose glad and casual with another Bismarck showing up. Meanwhile, Iron Blood's Bismarck is unsure what to feel with her counterpart being casual and friendly, opposite to her.

* * *

Confined within four corners of solid steel walls, Prinz Eugen cheerfully hums in the completely silence of her isolation. She isn't the least bored or irritated at being in "maximum prison", rather she finds it amusing.

"While it didn't go according to plan, it ended up getting quite interesting"

[To think those shipgirls actually tried to stop Purifier at the last second. Their foolishness got themselves involved]

Alpha Observer's voice via private communication even while Prinz Eugen is being held.

"Well at least something interesting will happen here. There are two Bismarcks now but Tyrant isn't too happy about it"

[You were playing around. As a result Bismarck dealt a serious blow while she was in her weakened state]

"Was her repairs successful?"

[Of course. Her left had returned and she regenerated from being stabbed twice. The Tyrant Code is designed to have high defensive power and high survibility rate. As expected, that person made sure her dog isn't difficult to take down even by us]

"And I guess you still failed to extract the information"

[Fufufu~ Why do you think we sent Tyrant to the other world in the first place?]

"..." Prinz Eugen frowned

[That's because we had her locate the last known position when she reactivated one month ago]

"Interesting. If only I could be a part of this game again"

Being sarcastic as usual, Prinz Eugen implied while curling a lock of her hair.

[I don't understand the logic behind getting yourself captured. The black mental cube is back in Tyrant's possession and...]

"I want to see the results. Besides, it's only a matter of time, before this little game ends"

[You are correct on that part. The pawns have gathered and the only thing left to do is to gather them right where we want them. Like a herd of sheep as they say]

While Observer is confident that she's playing with the shipgirls within her palms, Prinz Eugen quietly smiled, a smile of a deviousness that would backstab even the devil itself.

"You say you're in control but you couldn't control Tyrant who views the end as futile but still enjoys every step of the way. Her tendency to only value what she thinks and not others is something you didn't expect from her"

[Tyrant is a difficult case. Even though Tirpitz replaced Bismarck, the latter had technically merged with the former]

"They're fused together in a sense but Tirpitz is the dominant consciousness. So what's going to happen now?"

[The ending has been set. The Creator did give me permission to allow those outsider from being a part of the final clash between the two of them]

"Oh~ So the plan to have the past and future kill each other is on the go now?"

[Tyrant can eliminate her past self as she please]

The moment Observer said "eliminate", Prinz Eugen burst out in laughter much to Observer's displeasure.

"Eliminate you say? Well...I wonder about that~"

[It seems you've done something on your own again ever since you hijacked your past self]

"Who knows?"

[Fufufu~ You can play as you please but don't ever forget you're also our pawn]

With that, Observer finished the conversation and ended the communication for today. While she seems not amused with Prinz Eugen's rebellious and playful tendency, Prinz Eugen is the exact opposite as she enjoys the turn of events.

"Eliminate her past self she says. Even the manipulative Observer had failed to ironically observe that Tyrant made sure it wouldn't end as the Sirens pleases. I suppose for such perfected creations, the Creator ironically passed her arrogance to them...creating a flaw I could exploit. Even my past self would certainly use this opportunity"

Prinz Eugen is both sly and deceitful that the Sirens couldn't easily predict her next move or current intentions. She's the scheming type who could outplay the Sirens if not checked so someone like Observer is wary of her. A reason why Tyrant trusted her enough to let her know of the plan that not even the Sirens are aware of.

* * *

**EXTRA**

Awaiting for the events to unfold, Akagi slowly opens her eyes when the Nagato from another world unexpectedly makes her visit. She examined the other version of Sakura's current leader, amused the clear difference between the two.

"Who knew the other version of Nagato is an image of...a Big Seven"

"I get that a lot..."

"So, what does someone who is involved in this entertainment of a conflict want from me?"

"The Enterprise here says you might know something"

Nagato walked closer, the different seriousness in her eyes made Akagi frowned.

"The Siren Purifier. What was she doing in our world? Why are the Sirens travelling outside of this world?"

"Perhaps they're searching for something. The Sirens take orders from the Creator who very rarely shows herself to them. They're like children craving for their mother's attention. Except that mother wouldn't mind replacing them with a better and stronger model"

Akagi sadistically laughed and her twisted sense of humor upset Nagato but she isn't angry.

"Sirens work differently from your Abyssals because the Sirens' goal is the goal of their Creator. They were made to accomplish it after all"

"Who is this Creator?"

"Just like the name implied she is the Creator of the Sirens and undoubtly the strongest Siren. I don't know why she doesn't act herself even if with all the amount of power and knowledge"

"..."

"You shouldn't really concern yourself with this world. You'll all go home sooner or later anyway"

Even if what Akagi said is true and Nagato shouldn't really involve herself with the affairs of their current world, she has her own reasons.

"This isn't our problem but Tyrant meddled with my world" Nagato straightly responded

"..."

"Someone like can't be left alone. She had already caused casualties"

"Payback...or is it for the Tirpitz in this world?"

"..."

"Figures..."

"Tirpitz may not from our world and she's an entirely different person...but I view her as a comrade too. And I don't abandon comrades"

Nagato's straight and certain response made Akagi blink since she acts someone who values their honor and comrades, like a cliche type of character in a story.

"People like you always dies first. This is a world where being good or bad won't save you on what's to come"

"..."

"You know you remind me of the Bismarck here. She values her nation and pride more than anyone else. You're not completely similar the aura you give off is similar to her"

"I was taught to value honor and pride by the legendary Mikasa much like Yamato"

"The granny is like that in your world too, huh"

Akagi burst in laughter, puzzling Nagato at the sudden reaction from hearing her mention Mikasa. Had she said "granny" in front of Mikasa, she would have been severely punished. After her laughter had faded away, Akagi cleared her throat and resumed to her calm and mysterious self.

"Since I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you this"

"...?"

"I can assure you there won't be a happy ending for that Tirpitz. Same goes for yours"

"What?"

"This will only end with both sides losing because that Tirpitz will follow her ideals and one wrong step and she might reignite the events that lead here"

"What's that supposed mean?"

"It means no matter what the Bismarck here does, she can't change the ending for her sister"

Akagi knew the end before anyone else can predict and out of a whim she warned Nagato how there will be no "happy ending" for everyone.


	27. Absolute Betrayal

**Author:** Three more chapters to go before the story ends. Four chapters if you count Chapter 31 which is a short epilogue. I think I'll put an OC shikikan/commander in the next chapter to comment about what's going on in Iron Blood and the Royal navy (shikikan is probably going to be in the Royal navy).

* * *

_The events had taken an interesting turn..._

Bismarck from the Kriegsmarine awkwardly sits with Graf Zeppelin in the naval base's bar. This Graf Zeppelin is much different than the one she knows, especially she couldn't help but notice the huge pair of "fuel tanks".

"So you are the Bismarck from another world, huh. What a refreshing sight..." Graf Zeppelin nodded

"Re...freshing?"

"I expected another version of our Bismarck here to be dignified and serious but an outspoken and lively one is more welcome"

"Uh...danke?" Bismarck isn't sure if it's a compliment

"Now if only my counterpart cursed the world and not love coffees like you said" Graf Zeppelin sighed

(Coffee lover Graf is better than the nihilist one...) Bismarck thought

"Your Tirpitz, what was she like?"

Since they're talking about counterparts, Graf Zeppelin curiously asked about the other version of Tirpitz.

"Tirpitz isn't really that different from yours here. She sounds sad when talking about her fate, she doesn't actively socialize, and her eyes look cold. I got along with her because I know how to warm up that stubborn heart of hers. No matter the world or universe, Tirpitz is still Tirpitz"

Bismarck fondly and warmly describing Tirpitz caught Graf Zeppelin by surprise and this made her smile for a moment. She thought Bismarck might complain but the result is the opposite.

"You took a liking to our Tirpitz, huh. You'd make our Bismarck here jealous"

"Heh? Really? Tirpitz keep saying their relationship is not that close. Though she did say that even if the Bismarck here seems distant, she respected and loved her sister"

"Huh. Sounds like our Tirpitz alright"

"Well, I'm glad it looked like they're a bit close now. Tirpitz seems to be happy when talking to her" Bismarck crossed her arms

"Ever since her experience in your world, Tirpitz did change a bit. I guess she really did take a liking to you"

"At first she didn't like me so I didn't like her but I found out she's like my Tirpitz so I got through her. Because she's like my alternate younger sister"

Graf Zeppelin is glad that at least that Tirpitz grew close to Kriegsmarine's Bismarck and vice versa. It's not everyday Tirpitz would try and make friends with other people.

"Aaaaah...! Leipzig, a whole mug of pure beer"

Admiral Hipper walked into the bar looking awfully exhausted just by hearing her the moment she walked in. Before Admiral Hipper takes a seat, she noticed the Bismarck from another world and the Graf Zeppelin here.

"That's the Admiral Hipper here. She has a sharp tongue and she insults you when she likes you"

"Oh, so she's a tsundere like the Japanese call it" Bismarck laughed

"Who the hell are you calling a tsundere?! Just because you're also Bismarck-"

Admiral Hipper stopped her words when she noticed where Bismarck is looking at. The German battleship couldn't help but notice the "smooth" chest that can be compared to an aircraft carrier's flight deck.

"You're like our Kasumi and Ryuujou combined and became a German heavy cruiser"

Bismarck rubbed her chin, describing her as the certain destroyer and light aircraft carrier making Admiral Hipper look like she's about to cry.

"Don't worry. With enough dedication and determination, you'll grow a healthy pair like the Hipper in my world" Bismarck tried to cheer her up

"I refuse to believe you're Bismarck"

Admiral Hipper refused to see the battleship in front of her as another Bismarck since her personality is greatly different than the one leading Iron Blood. Just then, Roon followed by Friedrich der Grosse walked into the bar.

"..." Roon briefly looked at Bismarck and frowned before walking away

(She doesn't like me at first sight...)

"Oh my~ You're the other Bismarck! Which means you're also a daughter of mine!"

Without a second thought, Friedrich der Grosse grabbed Bismarck and tightly hugged her to the point of suffocation. Hearing her difficult breathing, Friedrich der Grosse controlled her affection and released Bismarck.

"I'm from another world...just to be clear..."

"I know that but no matter what timeline of universe, a daughter is still a daughter"

(This Battleship Princess like woman thinks I'm her child! At least she's less angry and murderous than Battleship Princess)

"I wish I could visit your world so I could meet my other daughters!"

(They'll probably think she's an Abyssal and run away in an instant...) Bismarck couldn't say it out loud

"Just imagine all the motherly love I can give them!" Friedrich der Grosse grabbed Admiral Hipper who tried to sneak away

"Y-yeah..." Bismarck awkwardly smiled

She just to agree while looking at Admiral Hipper being tightly embraced by Friedrich der Grosse whose strength is being deceived by her affectionate and loving nature as a "mother".

**Later...**

Ever since arriving, KC Bismarck spends more time with Tirpitz more than the Bismarck in Iron Blood. Then again, Bismarck thinks the German shipgirls in the current world is clearly different from the ones in her world.

"Tirpitz, what's with the Germans here? Graf Zeppelin is a nihilist, Hipper is a tsundere and Deutschland is a sadistic bitch!" Bismarck complained

"I warned you before the ones in Iron Blood will be different than the ones in your world" Tirpitz sips her coffee

"I really have to find the others and go home. I miss the coffee making Graf Zeppelin..."

Bismarck looked like she's about to cry even if she's only been in the Iron Blood base for no more than two days.

"My sister is gathering information whether your comrades had been sighted. We'll find them and help you get home" Tirpitz reassured her

"I'm glad we met each other or this might have turned out differently"

Bismarck is relieved that she was spared because Tirpitz immediately recognized her and Iron Blood's Bismarck remembering their brief encounter. Upon being captured by the other Iron Blood members, Bismarck already knew they're not too friendly with strangers.

"I met earlier who you call Roon. It's my first time seeing a shipgirl who didn't exist yet exist"

"They're experimental shipgirls. They weren't built and commissioned like the rest of us. They either existed as blueprints or they never existed at all" Tirpitz, described the research shipgirls

"She gives this hostile and stay away from me vibe. I don't think she likes me"

"Roon can be unstable and dangerous but she's loyal to Iron Blood and wouldn't hurt anyone unless you provoke her"

"How about the other one? The huge one with a pair of horns"

Bismarck mimick having horns by using her two index fingers and placing them on the side of her head.

"That would be Friedrich der Grosse. She's stable but she treats everyone like her children, including me and my sister"

"No wonder she hugged me and squeezed me..." Bismarck rubbed her shoulders

"My comrades here are a bit hostile to outsiders but they're good people once you get to know them. Yes, they were good people..." Tirpitz spoke solemnly

"Tirpitz?"

"Sorry. I reminded myself a sad memory from that time. Don't mind what I just said"

"Right..."

Tirpitz laughed and dismissed what she just said but Bismarck is both puzzled and concerned for a moment to why her demeanor changed when she spoke solemnly.

**Meanwhile...**

Still within thick metallic walls, Prinz Eugen continuously hum a cheerful and easy-going sounding tone. She is aware of the events that transpired yet remained quiet inside her prison, enjoying every moment of peace for herself. That is until she hears slow rhythmic footsteps closing in, echoing in the empty hallway. The footsteps stopped in front of the door with one small sliding window.

"...?"

Prinz Eugen slightly frowned until her eyes recognized the figure that entered her cell and the fact she's surprised to see that figure made her smile, filled with excitement and curiosity. Bismarck closed the door behind her and gazed at Iron Blood's traitor with a disappointed expression.

"Oh? You finally decided to pay me a visit. How nice of you"

Ignoring Prinz Eugen's usually sarcastic and taunting way of speaking, Bismarck takes one deep sigh before she starts her conversation with her.

"What's going on, Prinz Eugen?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Bismarck from another world showed up and so did the rest of her friends"

"Oh that? Must be a miscalculation on the Siren's part since you didn't see me drag some outsider" Prinz Eugen's shrugs her shoulders

"..."

"Relax they can go home the same way they got here but you have to get the cube back from Tyrant. That is if you can push her into a corner again"

"What do you mean?"

"You were only able to gain the advantage for a moment because she was weakened enough when that savage Abyssal fought her for days. Since she regained her strength by now, you wouldn't be able to seriously injure her again".

Prinz Eugen sounds confident and certain that Bismarck won't be able to gain the upperhand the next time she faces against Tyrant.

"Besides, deep inside she would never kill you. She's holding herself back even if she says she's going to kill you" Prinz Eugen pointed

"She's holding herself back you say..."

"Tyrant is still Tirpitz, you know...but"

"But what?" Bismarck clenched her fists

"She's mostly Tirpitz and a bit of Bismarck. She did absorb Bismarck so a part of her consciousness is inside the Code and that piece of consciousness managed to share some memories which caused a certain someone to hallucinate"

"Why did you side with Tyrant, Prinz Eugen? You are a ship of Iron Blood who swore to protect our nation yet you betrayed your own comrades!"

Bismarck is extremely loyal to her nation and has great trust to her fellow Iron Blood comrades. The fact that one of her comrades betrayed the nation she swore to protect genuinely hurt and angered her.

"To protect this nation, huh? The truth is I'm not loyal like you or everyone else but I still fought under Iron Blood. I just fought without thinking of this nation but for someone important to me within this nation" Prinz Eugen responded

"..."

"Even my past self, the old Prinz Eugen agreed to that. I have no obligation for this nation other than humans made me exist this way. Unfortunately, they forgot to instill loyalty while at it. So a backstabbing and deceitful heavy cruiser became a result"

Prinz Eugen doesn't regret her actions the least and it's clear she has no intention of repenting or even redeeming herself. This is what she chose to do without regret and she follow through her decision to the end.

"But just to be clear I'm not working for the Sirens. I'm working for Tyrant who chose to trust me knowing what kind of person I am. Then again I was perfect for the job since I'm just good at double-crossing people"

"Then why did you side with Tyrant?"

"Because we are after the same thing and the what we wanted to protect is similar. That's why it doesn't matter even if I am branded as a traitor"

Prinz Eugen didn't reveal her entire intentions but Bismarck saw how Prinz Eugen is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish her goal.

"So is there something else you want to ask aside from why I betrayed? Because if you're thinking of redemption then you know it's impossible for me" Print Eugen grew bored

"I'm aware you won't ask for forgiveness. I'm just disappointed you would sully the name of Iron Blood"

"Hahahaha. Trust me you're going to experience something much more personal than this one"

"What's the supposed to mean?" Bismarck frowned

"..."

Prinz Eugen smiled deviously, the heavy cruiser went silent and left Bismarck in suspense, teasing and provoking her at the same time. Normally, she'd leave but she need to get more answers from Prinz Eugen who is in an unusually good mood right now.

"I'm saying betrayal hurts the most when it's from someone you don't expect"

"Are you saying another will betray this nation?"

Bismarck, who hated betrayal the most, restrained her anger when Prinz Eugen implied of another traitor other than her. She doesn't know whether she'd believe the words of a traitor and a liar.

"Maybe, maybe not"

"..."

"If it helps, I didn't betray Iron Blood because I hated this nation. What I did is necessary...a necessary evil deed. You can say the same thing for Tyrant" Prinz Eugen lost her smile for a moment

"Why is that?"

"Tyrant...or Tirpitz's others self isn't as loyal or as dedicated as you but she did care about everyone here, especially her dear older sister. You were the original Tyrant and she was just a replacement"

"I'm the original Tyrant...?"

Prinz Eugen is briefly surprised Bismarck isn't aware but remembered only Tirpitz knew about Tyrant's background.

"I was there when you, as the original Tyrant, died. After waking up from the Siren's madness, Tirpitz realized what she had done while held your dying body"

Prinz Eugen stood up and as her eyes glowed brightly, she stretched out her hand and touched Bismarck's head.

"Let me show you, Bismarck..."

Sharing her memories with Bismarck, Prinz Eugen had Bismarck the event where Tirpitz replaced Bismarck as Tyrant. She was present but she merely observed it.

"T-this is..."

Before Bismarck's eyes is another her, the appearance is exactly like hers but her attire is slightly different. Tirpitz, who couldn't stop crying, is comforted by the future Bismarck embracing her.

"Prinz Eugen, what is this?!"

"The moment your beloved younger sister became the new Tyrant. The moment where all her suffering started"

Right before her eyes, Bismarck witnessed her future self transferring the Tyrant Code to Tirpitz who accepted the burden as her own now. Bismarck saw how her future self is close to dying and Tirpitz refused to let go of her even after the transfer is complete. She then listened to the two future counterpart's conversation

"Bismarck, does the afterlife exists for us?" Tirpitz stopped crying

"I don't know. We don't have the same kind of soul as human does. What makes our soul is our mental cube"

"I see..."

"Even so, we are alive...and we are all living beings"

"Then after all of this and if there is indeed an afterlife for us...I will join you there"

"Tirpitz..."

"Will you wait for me by then?"

"I will wait for you like how you kept on waiting for me...my younger sister"

Shortly after that conversation, Tirpitz bursts into tears again while a dying Bismarck still comforted her.

"A part of me will stay by your side, Tirpitz. I was...never there for you...but this time...I'll always be here for you"

It was the moment where Bismarck let Tirpitz absorbed a portion of her damaged mental cube. After Bismarck's last deed, she closes her eyes as her body begins to disappear, unable to maintain her physical form anymore.

"Don't let our nation and our comrades...fall into this future. I believe you will not fail...in finding her...so our last chance may be saved..."

Those were Bismarck's last words before her body completely disappeared, leaving Tirpitz alone once again. With Bismarck again, Tirpitz broke down and screamed her grief and loss. She couldn't do so earlier because she doesn't want Bismarck to see her in such state. The younger sister who never expressed her sadness and pain finally let it all out after a long time. She cursed at the sky and repeatedly hit the ground, unable to contain the emotions of sadness and grief.

"I will fulfill my promise to you. I will definitely accomplish your goal, even if I have to sacrifice everything and everyone. No matter what it takes, I will accomplish it..."

Tirpitz, still pained by her grief and loss, tightly holds her promise to Bismarck. The promise she will fulfill no matter what it takes. It was what's driving Tyrant this whole time. After that scene, Prinz Eugen released her hand and Bismarck from the memory.

"It's because of you she's not stopping and hell-bent on accomplishing her goal" Prinz Eugen sighed after revealing

"It was because of me"

"The love of a younger sister for her older sister can be a terrible thing, huh"

"Prinz Eugen..."

"Her goal was not the destruction of Iron Blood but to preserve it. In order to do it, she eliminated the future Iron Blood since they stood in her way. She was willing to kill the future even if it means protecting the past and creating a new future"

"She sacrificed the future for her goal..."

"I wasn't planning on revealing it but you do have to know sooner or later. She is still your younger sister"

While Bismarck processed the memory shared to her, Prinz Eugen observed how Bismarck will react to her being aware of Tyrant's true goals.

"Tyrant will do what it takes to fulfill her promise to you and you're trying to kill her when it was all because of you"

"Then was I wrong all this time?" Bismarck's voice shook

"I didn't say you were wrong but Tyrant still loves you as her older sister that's why she couldn't kill you when she always had the opportunity to do so. That's why I said love is terrible thing"

Bismarck turned her back away from Prinz Eugen, preparing to leave her prison cell without even responding but she stopped when Prinz Eugen had something else to say.

"Tyrant is already beyond saving but she's satisfied now you shouldn't hesitate to put her out of her misery. For your younger sister's sake, don't hesitate"

"I'm aware of that. That's why I promised myself I will take down my own younger sister the moment she strayed from her path" Bismarck responded

"I wonder if you can say the same thing after all of this"

Bismarck heard what Prinz Eugen had just said but ignored her as she left the prison cell. Unknown to her, Prinz Eugen warned her on what's to come and she must be prepared for it.

**Later...**

With her eyes closed, Prinz Eugen listened to a "voice", smiling at what it is telling her.

"I see..."

She giggled and from another person's view, she would look like she's talking to herself when she's talking to someone who is communicating via a private link.

"I understand"

She nodded, complying and confirming she understood the unknown instructions given to her.

"Yeah. I'll set the plan in motion...and then the ending we've both been waiting for"

The communication quickly ended and just about two hours after Bismarck's visit, Roon paid Prinz Eugen a visit as well. She hated the heavy cruiser's betrayal but she wanted to speak to her.

"Oh look, you're here too. Why am I not surprised..."

Compared to Bismarck visiting earlier, Prinz Eugen didn't showed the least excitement in seeing Roon again ever since the incident.

"Did you come to point out how you were right to suspect me all this time?" Prinz Eugen raised an eyebrow

"Why did you surrender so easily?"

"I don't have intention of going back to the Sirens so I decided it's better here"

Prinz Eugen looked away when she responded, reluctantly answering Roon who is clearly never in the mood for Prinz Eugen's games.

"Besides, this will be over soon and I wanted to see the ending from this side"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's going to end soon when the past and the future settle it once and for all. For sure this time"

"You sound so sure..."

Suspecting of Prinz Eugen scheming something again despite being imprisoned, Roon glared at her, anticipating Prinz Eugen will do something else to Iron Blood other than betraying it like she already did.

"I may be Prinz Eugen but I'm also a Code so be sure to not take me lightly. I don't like people underestimating others and get shocked afterwards. I'm not saying I'm really strong though"

Prinz Eugen put on a proud smug much to Roon's annoyance but she tries her best not be violent to Prinz Eugen since she's not allowed to harm her.

"By the way, is Tirpitz still not doing anything?"

"What do you mean?"

With a sly smile, Prinz Eugen raised her hand and for her eyes changed to a bright golden yellow color.

"You-!"

Roon's defensive instincts kicked in the moment she sensed danger, just at the sight of Prinz Eugen about to do something with her eyes changing color and all but she is unable to prevent her action in time...

"...?!"

An explosion rocked the surroundings and immediately alerted the nearby shipgirls. Before they could come, Prinz Eugen stretched her arms, relieved to be freed after a few days of being contained.

"Finally. Now to get things started"

Before leaving, she briefly looked back at Roon who is left heavily injured and unconscious after being caught in the explosion within pointblank range. Luckily for Roon, she's a durable and resilient heavy cruiser or she might have suffered worse injuries.

**Bismarck's office...**

Cooperating with the other nations, Bismarck confirmed of "outsiders" other than the other Bismarck. There's two in the Eagle Union and six in the Sakura Empire. The report stated of Sakura's Nagato encountering an unknown fleet with someone else who claimed to be Nagato from another world.

"Are you going to send someone to the Sakura? The other Bismarck is sure excited to meet her friends again"

"It's either I'll escort the other Bismarck there or I'll have them be escorted here. While the Sakura is willing to help, they are stuck here because of our ordeal with Tyrant"

"Taking responsibility, huh. It's so like you"

"I am both taking responsibility and repaying my gratitude to that Bismarck. It's been a while since I saw Tirpitz that happy"

"Aw~ What a loving big sister"

While Friedrich der Grosse felt like crying tears of joy after seeing Bismarck smile because she's glad her counterpart took care and made Tirpitz happy went she went messing.

"I'm surprised you're not jealous of the other Bismarck being close to our Tirpitz"

"..."

"Oh, you are jealous"

"That is nonsense. It's immature and pointless to be jealous over another version of me being close to my younger sister"

Bismarck shook her hand and returned to reading the report about the Sakura Empire's encounter with the unknown fleet from another world.

(I wonder if their Nagato is small too...)

For a moment, Bismarck thought of something "childish" but quickly brushed it off. Thankfully, she didn't say it out loud or Friedrich der Grosse might have teased her again.

"Did you learn something from Prinz Eugen earlier?"

"...I did" Bismarck admitted

"From the looks of it...she did reveal something else"

"I learned about Tyrant's goal. I learned she will do what it takes to fulfill the promise she made to my future self"

"That's unexpected from someone siding with the Sirens"

Friedrich der Grosse didn't expect for Tyrant to actually be driven by something like a promise. She thought she's just like the other Sirens who just wants to toy with humanity.

"I was the original Tyrant but before I passed away, I had Tirpitz become the replacement. That's what caused Tirpitz's future self to become Tyrant"

"Why would your own future do that to future Tirpitz"

"I don't know but Tyrant won't stop until she accomplish the goal related to why my future self died"

"After knowing all of that, will you still stop her?"

Friedrich der Grosse wondered if Bismarck will hesitate to take down Tyrant after learning of her motivations from Prinz Eugen.

"It won't change. I will take down Tyrant for she is beyond saving. That Code is no longer the younger sister I know..."

"I see..."

Bismarck clenched her fists when she declared that there's no hint of the Tirpitz she knew within Tyrant. She just saw Tyrant as someone like a lingering shadow. Bismarck could no longer recognize Tyrant as her younger sister Tirpitz so she will not hesitate to take her down.

"Emergency!"

While the two were silent, a panicking Z23 burst into the room and immediately shouted at the two, startling them for a moment. The exhausted destroyer panted and struggled to speak.

"Pardon...for the intrusion...but it's an emergency"

"What happened!" Bismarck immediately stood up

"Prinz Eugen...she...she broke out and seriously injured Roon!"

"What?! Where is she right now!"

"She's about to escape to the open sea!"

Without a second to lose, Bismarck rushed out of the office and Friedrich der Grosse followed since is curious and shocked at the turn of events. While Bismarck is running to where Prinz Eugen is, she is blocked by the other Bismarck.

"You are a nuisance. You're not as annoying as the Bismarck here but you certainly are annoying!"

Prinz Eugen opened fire at the unnecessary nuisance right before her. Unfortunately, despite being Bismarck from another world, this one isn't weak like she's expected. Then again, KC Bismarck is battleship who fought the monstrous Abyssals and repeatedly survived every single day.

"Are all Bismarcks this annoying?!"

She yelled her frustration when Bismarck almost landed a blow but being a Code too, she's much stronger than a regular shipgirl.

"I don't know what you're up to but I won't let you get away"

"You don't even know who I am!" Prinz Eugen shouted

"I don't care but if everyone here says it's bad if you escaped then that's enough reason for me"

"You are...on another level of stupidity"

Prinz Eugen felt genuine irritation when KC Bismarck tried to stop her because everyone else is trying to stop her. She doesn't even know her intentions of why she's trying to escape yet the battleship stood in her way. Someone like that is completely stupid in Prinz Eugen's eyes.

"That's as far as you go, Prinz Eugen!"

AL Bismarck arrived the scene, KC Bismarck holding Prinz Eugen long enough for AL Bismarck to catch up.

"Good job keeping her here" Bismarck from Iron Blood nodded at her Kriegsmarine counterpart.

"Uuh...you're welcome?" Kriegsmarine's Bismarck isn't certain what to feel

With two Bismarcks standing in her way now, Prinz Eugen had no time to play around since she has more important things to do than deal with the two.

"I really hate being serious but that person isn't going to be happy if I take too long"

"That person? Who are you referring to?" Iron Blood's Bismarck demanded to know

"The same person who told me to finally told me to act!"

Prinz Eugen released her Code, finally displaying the strength she'd been meaning to use against Bismarck. She isn't the type to take fighting seriously but Prinz Eugen is clearly not in the mood for being casual. right now.

"The hell?! She just transformed! She looks stronger now" Kriegsmarine's Bismarck is shocked

"She's a Code like Tyrant. She can use the power of the Sirens, to be specific she's using the power directly made by the Creator" Her counterpart responded

"I will not play with you two this time"

Prinz Eugen fired a barrage and another, reloading and firing much faster than her old self. This forced the two battleships to focus on evading than counter attacking Prinz Eugen because of the storm of shells.

"Who the hell is she and why does she want to get away that badly!"

"That's our Prinz Eugen and she betrayed Iron Blood so I had her imprisoned" Iron Blood's Bismarck responded

"She's completely different from the Prinz Eugen in my world. I mean ours won't certainly betray the Kriegsmarine and she acts all girly" Kriegsmarine's Bismarck couldn't hold back her shock

"Well, ours is someone who didn't hesitate to backstab us"

After the countless rain of shells, Prinz Eugen stopped before her main turrets could overheat. Both Bismarck took this opportunity and returned fire but their shells are easily evaded by Prinz Eugen's forcefield. Not a single one reached and the moment she stopped blocking when the battleship salvo stopped...

"...?!"

The Bismarck from Iron Blood came charging at her at full speed and drove a sword right to Prinz Eugen's abdomen, piercing her without hesitation.

"Bismarck, you-!"

Angry at being stabbed, Prinz Eugen constructed a bladed weapon of her own and stabbed Bismarck but her attack only struck Bismarck on the side of the abdomen. Prinz Eugen then knocked away the two Bismarck with a powerful shockwave. The injury may not be fatal it did cause damage to Prinz Eugen.

"If you had stabbed my heart then it would have been over. You're truly soft even towards a traitor..." Prinz Eugen called out

"..."

"Hahahaha. This is why it will hurt so much once you experience that"

"...?" Iron Blood's Bismarck isn't sure what she's talking about

"You really should have gone for the-"

To silence Prinz Eugen, Kriegsmarine's Bismarck threw her sword at full force, a move highly unlikely and completely stupid even for her. Unfortunately, she missed the heart by a a couple inches but the sword went through Prinz Eugen's body. It makes one wonder how strong is Bismarck's arm strength.

"You threw your own sword? Here I thought you wouldn't be stupid enough..."

Both attacks from both Bismarck showed that it weakened her but not much.

"I guess...both Bismarck...are terrible at aiming"

She quickly removed the sword that had pierced right through her chest, grunting as she pulls out the blade with one hand. After throwing the weapon to the side, Prinz Eugen remained standing and surprisingly alive.

"She's not that easy to take down, huh" Bismarck from the Kriegsmarine smirked

"She's stronger than a regular shipgirl so even if you go all out, it won't be enough to kill her"

"...?!"

Before the fight could resume, Prinz Eugen widened her eyes as she is alerted. She turned her head back for a moment. The two Bismarck, confused for a moment, soon learned why Prinz Eugen turned around while in the middle of fight.

"Good grief. She really is not in the mood right now..."

The Bismarck from both the Kriegsmarine and Iron Blood looked at each other, wondering what Prinz Eugen is mumbling about. While she keeps talking to herself, the two battleships opened fire taking the distractions as an opportunity. Shocking them, Prinz Eugen stops the shells midway, in suspended animation by using her forcefield.

"Just...stay down already"

She redirected the shells right back at them, sending them two times faster than when they fired it at her, landing direct hits. Both took equal damage but Bismarck took the last incoming shell when she saw her counterpart bleeding and moderately damaged.

"No time to rest!"

She yelled at her counterpart from the Kriegsmarine, displaying her tenacity by remaining standing and capable of fighting even with a direct blow.

"How cute"

With a slight push and a boost from the energy from her Code, Prinz Eugen knocked away Bismarck from Iron Blood and did the same to the one from the Kriegsmarine.

"You two are no longer in the condition to fight or to go after me so this is the moment I take my leave"

With both of their bodies and rigging damaged, Prinz Eugen judged the two Bismarck could no longer properly fight her, let alone pursue her. Being a heavy cruiser, she's much faster than two so fleeing from them won't be difficult now.

"I hope to see you two again soon. I enjoyed seeing you two fight together~"

Prinz Eugen admitted she felt joy and excitement facing against the two different Bismarck even if she knew she can win from the beginning since she's not the regular Prinz Eugen.

"Eugen!"

Bismarck from Iron Blood screamed at the top of her lungs as her body sustained too much injuries for her to pursue the fleeing Prinz Eugen.

"We'll see each other soon, Bismarck when those decides to settle their path. Before then, get stronger so you may take down this traitor of Iron Blood"

Prinz Eugen briefly looked back at Bismarck, winked at her, anticipating their next fight which she hopes Bismarck will no longer hesitate to sink her as a traitor. After Prinz Eugen's small rampage and escape, everyone focused on accounting the injured and structural damages while Tirpitz looked on, narrowing her eyes as if she's unhappy.

"She left quite the damage and escaped, huh"

Her older sister had to be treated immediately along with the other Bismarck due to battling Prinz Eugen herself. While they're still both unconscious in the infirmary, Tirpitz walked away from the scene but stopped when she saw Friedrich Der Grosse cross her arms with a stern expression.

"You look angry"

"I am disappointed. One of my children hurt others. What's worse, Prinz Eugen is indeed a traitor. It saddens me as a traitor"

"Not everyone is loyal. Everyone can betray someone else if they see it fit or necessary" Tirpitz frowned

"You're not angry at Eugen then?"

"I'm angry at her for making such a mess at dealing such a blow to those two. I wish I could have dealt with her before she escaped"

Even if Tirpitz expressed she wished she had confronted Prinz Eugen, Friedrich der Grosse saw how Tirpitz is indeed angry but she's the least angry among everyone.

"Where were you earlier?"

"I was in my room and by the time I realized what's going on, Z1 alerted me that Bismarck ran after Prinz Eugen. Though if I was there, I don't think I could bring myself to attack Eugen"

"Attachment, huh"

"Something like that"

Tirpitz just shrugged her shoulders and left the scene, ending her short conversation with Friedrich der Grosse with little anger on her expression. Friedrich der Grosse found it difficult to tell if Tirpitz is restraining her anger or she's just not that angry compared to everyone else

* * *

**EXTRA**

Prinz Eugen had successfully escaped Iron Blood territory after confirming of the current situation there so Tyrant, who had regained her strength, started to move again. She currently stays in an anchorage, surrounded by Sirens. For Tyrant, their presence is a nuisance with Observer Alpha sending them to keep an eye on her. Besides, she disliked soulless humanoid Sirens watching her move.

"This is why I don't like being with other people. Eugen, how did it go?"

She opened the direct link to Prinz Eugen, the communication line she always use to check on her "accomplice's" current status and to make sure she's doing what she is told rather than slacking off.

[I got stabbed in the chest twice but other than that I'm perfectly fine]

"I didn't ask about your current condition" Tyrant frowned

[Geez, you should show a bit more concern on this hard-working heavy cruiser. I'm doing my best for you and do as you say, you know]

Prinz Eugen's upset and underappreciated tone didn't faze Tyrant since she knew Eugen is being sarcastic again and is teasing her again.

[I managed to confirm it so there shouldn't be any problem on our side. The Sirens however...]

"Observer would never notice it no matter how manipulative and strict she is. Like the other Siren models, she's flawed because of their Creator"

[That's true. The perfection their Creator sought could never be reached and our Creator understanding and accepting the flaws of all things is the reason why she split herself away]

"I could never understand why she chose to be with humanity but if that is her happiness then I will respect it"

[By the way, where is she right now? Observer said she is in the other world]

"She's not wrong. Our Creator is in the other world but her exact location is classified"

[Did you manage to give the coordinates?]

"It's not time yet but I will entrust it to her soon. First, I must face-off my alter ego one last time"

[I'm genuinely worried if things will change now. This is the last chance for humanity]

"It will change. This is why we made so sacrifices and made this far. If we fail...then I will just have kill everyone in Iron Blood to spare them from the suffering before it happens. That way...everyone can still be saved"

Tyrant's second option if they fail their only chance made Eugen swallow her breath, silently alarmed when she heard Tyrant deciding to just kill everyone since dying before the suffering as she saw it as another form of "saving".

"Hmm?"

[What's the matter?]

"The Royal navy is here..."

[Do you want me to go there?]

"No, you have your own duty. Rendezvous with the Captain while their attention is on me"

[Jawohl]

The communication ended with Tyrant changing her current attention from her task to the Royal navy who managed to track down the far away Siren base.

"They brought their aircraft carriers. In that case, I'll just have to use mine..."

Tyrant left port, bringing the prototype cube made by her Creator. While it serves as a container for the machine she uses to open a rift to another world, Tyrant has another surprise in it. While she had never used it ever since arriving in the past, she wanted to fend off the Royal navy.

"Fairey Albacore and Fairey Barracuda squad spotted several Siren ships and - huh?!"

Victorious yelled out in shock that it made her Royal navy comrades simultaneously look at her.

"What's the matter?" Prince of Wales is worried

"My aircrafts are being intercepted...by Supermarine Seafires and Hawker Hurricanes! They're our planes so why am I being attacked?"

"I think I know why. Victorious...the enemy has your ship!"

Glorious is in disbelief and so it everyone else but it's what Glorious' reconnaissance aircrafts spotted. The one controlling the darker version of the HMS Victorious aircraft carrier looked at the aircrafts let it spot her.

"It's Tyrant. Somehow, Tyrant has your ship...and controlling it!"

"I don't know if it's our lucky day or bad day. We can corner Tyrant here...but she had a surprise for us" Duke of York giggled

While the surface ships begin the surface combat with the Sirens who came to intercept them, Tyrant watched things from the aircrafts. Not only she can launch and control them like the real Victorious can but she can also sense and see the battle through them.

"This will buy me enough time. I don't like using this but-!"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when aircrafts from both Glorious and Victorious broke through, Albacores and Barracudas launching their payload but did little to no damage due to Tyrant being a durable Code.

"They got rid of my fighters, huh. Well, I guess Victorious got angry I used her planes against her..."

Only the aircrafts broke through but the surface ships are kept busy by the mass produced Sirens. That's what Tyrant thought until an exhausted Victorious managed to get to her. Tyrant isn't much surprised since both sides are busy shooting at each other.

"Victorious..."

"I finally got to you, Tirpitz!"

"...?!"

"You may be Tyrant but to me you are still Tirpitz!"

"How did you - I see, my past self must have told you..."

Compared to facing everyone else, Tyrant has little to no interest in open firing at Victorious because like Victorious said Tyrant is still technically Tirpitz. The only difference is Tyrant is a version from destroyed future so her experience changed her personality.

"Victorious, I don't like fighting you so I suggest you go away. Talking me out of this is useless"

"There you go again being stubborn and pushing me away! Future Tirpitz or not, you're still a blockhead!"

"..."

"From one look in your eyes...I know you lost everything and you're barely pushing yourself to live"

Victorious sensed Tyrant's loss and sadness as she saw someone who might as well be dead at this point. Seeing how Victorious guessed correctly, stirred old emotions in Tyrant's heart.

"Please stop this. Don't do this anymore. You're hurting everyone in Iron Blood and you're hurting yourself..."

If possible, Victorious hoped that Tyrant will listen to reason, she hoped the battleship would at least listen to her. If Tyrant remembered her past then there's a chance that she would calm down and listen.

"I can't stop. Not yet. I can't afford to fail now when I'm so close to end this! To end this miserable life!"

Tyrant burst out her frustration but quickly stopped herself from shooting her main guns at Victorious at the last second. No matter how angry she is, if it's Victorious standing in front of her...she couldn't bring herself to hurt her again.

"Don't make me hurt you again...please. I don't want to go through that again..."

Tyrant bit her lip and put both hand on her head, her old emotions surfacing again when an old friend stood before her and tried to save her. Tyrant's words and another version of her ship manifested made Victorious realized why someone who looks indifferent and cold started becoming emotional.

"In your future...you killed me, didn't you?"

"...?!"

"You lost yourself and you ended up taking out everyone around you"

It is clear Tyrant is beyond saving and it's impossible to make her surrender and turn around but Victorious still doesn't see her as an enemy. All she saw before her is Tirpitz who went through a lot and lost herself as a result.

"If only I remained the way I was before...this wouldn't hurt so much. If only...I didn't learn what warmth is..."

Tyrant felt regret changing because she came to "realize" that it was because she learned to be happy that sadness hurts so much to her. Victorious wanted to reach out to Tyrant again, determined to save what's left of the "Tirpitz" she knows but a third party interrupted them. Shell's opened fire between them and a pale white figure with a pair of horns stood before Tyrant.

"It took me a while to find you. Do you have any idea how many Sirens and Abyssals I have to slaughter? You're

"I remember you. You're that Beast...who was altered by my Creator's prototype cube" Tyrant recognized

Tyrant quickly returned to her old grim and serious self when the other Tirpitz who is in the form of a "Beast" looked back at her. Right now, the Beast is not the Tirpitz she faced but the Beast itself but in a somewhat altered form thanks to the cube somewhat altering her to a degree.

"Did you mutate?"

"Thanks to having the cube for quite some time, I did...but that's not important right now"

"Why are you here?"

"I promised that lingering ghost inside you to not interfere but that only applies to between you and the other me"

"What do you want?"

"For you to get out of here. If you continue be like a depressed human teenager, they will get you"

Tyrant looked at her for a few seconds then at Victorious who looks completely puzzled at terrified at the Beast's presence but she doesn't know who she is.

"What are you up to, Beast?"

"I just want to get back to my world with the troublesome Bismarck and the others. Feel free to do as you wish with your comrades since I don't like being dragged into someone's problems and most importantly, having Bismarck and the others be involved"

"I admit it was a mistake dragging them here but before everything ends, go bring your comrades back with you. They don't have to meddle in this mess"

Tyrant brings out a different version of the cube she always uses. It was like cube black with the block slightly sticking out.

"It's the same type I use but I took it from the someone who stood in my way. I don't really care what Bismarck's remnants told you but I don't like the likes of you standing in my way. Though you're slightly interesting because of how my Creator's cube altered an Abyssal like you"

Tyrant prepares to leave, letting Beast serve as a block for Victorious so she wouldn't follow her. Before she leaves, she retreated the manifested ship back into her cube.

"Tirpitz, you can't just leave! We're not done yet"

Victorious sounds like she wants to fight her to stop Tyrant from leaving but Tyrant is certain Victorious can't bring herself to directly attack her just as she would never fight her.

"If you go through that Beast then feel free to go after me"

Victorious shook while looking at the hostile pale white humanoid figure with a pair of horns and glowing red eyes. Since Victorious doesn't want to bomb Tyrant she helplessly watch her leave while the Beast blankly stares at her. The stand-off between them didn't even last for ten minutes and neither side attacked the other.

"You may not be like my Victorious but Victorious is still Victorious"

"Your Victorious? Don't tell me you're-"

"Next time if want to fight someone in a cold weather, go wear proper clothes than a curtain over your underwear"

"It is you! Only that other Tirpitz talks like that and insults me this way"

"You figured it out. Good for you. Now it's for me to leave like that Tyrant"

"Wait-"

"I have no reason to stay here other than to wait for her to get away"

The Beast sneered and scoffed at the confused Victorious seeing how not only the other Tirpitz changed in appearance but in appearance as well. She doesn't view this monstrous from of the Kriegsmarine's Tirpitz so she reluctantly let her get away.

"Aaaaah! I'm going to get scolded by her majesty for letting the two of them get away!"

Victorious scratched her head in frustration and sobbed, thinking that she might regret letting both Tyrant and the Beast leave like that just because one of them is her Tirpitz and the other is the Tirpitz from another world.


	28. A Duty to Fulfill

**Author:** Next chapter is going to be on first person perspective by three different people (OC Tirpitz Alter, AL Tirpitz, and KC Bismarck respectively). I think I might do a first person perspective on Chapter 30 but I'm still not sure. I will decide on it once I upload Chapter 29.

* * *

Within Siren territory, Observer Alpha quietly toys with a disassembling cub defying the laws of gravity as the pieces of cubes freely float in the air. Her quiet moment only stopped when Prinz Eugen walked in, with her arms crossed and eyes clearly unhappy right now.

"You called me. So what is it?"

"Ara ara~ Someone is in a bad mood" Observer giggled

"..."

"I called you here because Tyrant had been playing around with Iron Blood and you're just standing there doing nothing"

"It's not my business to begin with. It's between Tyrant and Tirpitz. Besides, I like my head attached to my body thank you very much"

"For her retainer, you are surely slacking off. Not to mention, you're doing as you please against my orders"

Observer remained smiling but behind the cheerful and carefree facade is someone who is losing their patience and greatly upset at what Prinz Eugen had been doing.

"What about the coordinates now? Tyrant has it secured within her Code and would self-destruct if it's recklessly extracted from her" Observer Alpha sat back on her rigging

"The coordinates that will lead to that person, huh. You mean the reason why you had her travel to that other world? I thought you wouldn't need it anymore because you know where that person is" Prinz Eugen giggled

"We know she's in that other world but her exact location remained unknown. She concealed her presence from any form of detection"

"The coordinates is classified even to me. You, of all people, should know she would never disclose the information to anyone but herself"

Prinz Eugen pointed in a manner that would sound like she's mocking a being like Observer Alpha.

"What would Tyrant gain from repeatedly beating her past self? I couldn't predict her anymore when Code-G damaged my connection to her"

Observer Alpha narrowed her eyes with suspicion directed at Prinz Eugen who remained smiling and carefree as always. She would double-cross and betray even Iron Blood for her own reasons so Observer Alpha directed her glare at the heavy cruiser.

"I never asked because it doesn't really interest me. Though I do know something..." Prinz Eugen pressed her index finger on her lower lip

"Oh? What would that be?"

"She's going to settle it once and for all with Tirpitz soon. It means she wants to fight to the death with her other self"

"Fufufu. It seems she has grown tired of living now, huh"

"It's more like she doesn't see any point of continuing further but I'm sure she would lament not seeing the result"

Before Prinz Eugen leaves, she left those vague and indirect words, deliberately letting Observer know to see how long it will take the Siren to realize what those words meant.

"By the way, Tyrant is currently in a dormant state. Even if you're a Siren, she certainly doesn't like anyone waking her up" Prinz Eugen turned around

"She expanded a large amount of her energy again? You aren't doing your job on watching her"

Rather than respond, the heavy cruiser deviously smile much to Observer's irritation as she watched the traitor shrug her shoulders and leave as she pleases.

**Iron Blood...**

After Prinz Eugen's escape and the short fight, Bismarck focused on tracking down the traitorous heavy cruiser but her whereabouts remained unknown. It's no surprise Bismarck couldn't track her as she can easily conceal herself with the help of the Sirens.

"It's my fault. If only I knew she would do something like that...I could have stopped her. When I see her again...I will not hold myself back from tearing her apart!"

Roon clenched her fists, feeling responsible for Prinz Eugen breaking out of her prison and escaping with no difficulty. Her rage and murderous intent maxed out in instant, seeking payback from the traitorous heavy cruiser.

"I don't blame you, Roon. Eugen is unpredictable with how she can wield a power similar to Tyrant" Bismarck sighs

"..."

"That aside, have your injuries fully healed?"

"I'm back at peak condition again" Roon confirmed

Pausing for a moment, Bismarck intertwined her fingers and closed her eyes while Roon tilted her head in confusion.

"Tyrant has been spotted by the Royal navy but she managed to escape when an unknown battleship showed up" Bismarck informed her

"Tyrant was found?!"

"According to Prince of Wales, Victorious was the one who faced Tyrant but the latter fled without a fight. Considering their connection, I'm not surprised why she ran rather than fight"

"..."

(Even as someone like that, Tyrant still cared about Victorious like Tirpitz does...)

Bismarck knew how close Victorious is to Tirpitz and how the latter view her as a friend more than anyone. Uneasiness stirred since she initially didn't expect that Tyrant still has the emotions of her old self as Tirpitz.

"Anyhow, while you recovered I can't send you out for a hunt and kill mission. You took a powerful explosion at point blank range after all"

"But I can fight with no problem"

"I understand you want revenge against Prinz Eugen but she's not the old Prinz Eugen we all know. She had become a traitor who acquired power like Tyrant. She's more dangerous than you and taking her on by yourself is suicide"

"..."

"I can't afford to lose any more of my comrades. One had already betrayed us"

"...I understand"

Reluctantly, Roon complied with Bismarck's suggestion to wait for full recovery before rushing to hunt down Prinz Eugen who had become stronger and more dangerous than before. Somewhat dismayed she can't be out there hunting down the traitor, Roon left the office with her fists clenched.

"She's not too happy but she has no choice but to comply"

Bismarck felt somewhat relieved she can put the likes of Roon in place and make her listen. Roon may seem gentle on the outside but due to her nature as a ship that never actually existed, she's unstable and will snap and the slightest provocation.

"Hi~"

Minutes later and Friedrich der Grosse casually entered the office, greeting Bismarck with an overjoyed expression.

"Ah, it's just you..." Bismarck doesn't sound too happy

"In a bad mood?" Friedrich der Grosse's shoulder droppdx

"Of course. I've been pushing my mind to the limit trying to figure this out"

Bismarck displayed a slightly wrinkled paper filled with scribbles and numbers. Not a single word or symbol could be understood and even Friedrich der Grosse couldn't figure out the writings. She tilted her head left and right, and even flipped the paper in all directions but it was still futile.

"I'm sorry but what is this? Did one of the children drew this?"

"No. It was left by Prinz Eugen before she escaped"

"What makes you say that"

"Look at the back"

Friedrich der Grosse raised an eyebrow, utterly confused at the note Bismarck handed but upon seeing the name on the back, she frowned. Prinz Eugen may be one of her beloved children but she is a child who betrayed Iron Blood while pretending as one of them.

"It's a code but it's a headache to decipher. I barely translated a small part of it" Bismarck massaged her temple

"What does it say? The part you deciphered I mean"

"Prinz Eugen wants us to find her, no...chase her. It's like she's challenging us if we could find her faster than she could act again"

"First she betrays Iron Blood then she escaped after surrendering...and now she wants us to find her. What an odd child" Friedrich der Grosse is suspicious

"Eugen likes to play games...a lot. She's even treating this as one of her games"

For Bismarck, this isn't new. Prinz Eugen is someone who is carefree and does whatever she pleases whenever she wanted. Normally, Bismarck would ignore this but considering the situation, she is suspicious to what is the motive behind the challenge.

"By the way, is it really okay for you to leave Tirpitz with the other Bismarck?" Friedrich der Grosse raised her hand

"Tirpitz kept insisting she wanted to escort the other Bismarck to the Sakura"

"Aren't you concerned with her safety?"

"I am, but..."

Rather than continue, Bismarck takes a deep sigh and shakes her head, discarding what she wanted to say next.

"Right now, we should focus on Tyrant. She had recovered her strength and will strike again soon"

"That's why we're after little Eugen. She's much easier to find considering her personality" Friedrich der Grosse shrugged her shoulders

After returning the note to Bismarck, the latter furrowed her eyebrows, determined to decipher the rest of the code.

"Eugen put the coordinates of her possible current location but I can't pinpoint it because I have yet to decipher it all"

"She doesn't want an easy game after all. She want us to find her but she made sure it would be challenging because there would no fun to an easy clue, right"

Friedrich der Grosse chuckles aware that while Prinz Eugen would let them find her, she'd make their hunt as difficult as possible first. Knowing that, Bismarck felt deeply irritated at this level of taunting.

**Sakura Empire...**

Arriving at the Sakura Empire's port, Bismarck from the Kriegsmarine looked around in awe. Like a child visiting a theme park for the first time.

"Wow! This place is giving off old Japanese feels even if I'm German"

"The Sakura Empire are bit of a traditionalist. They value the old ways of their people" Tirpitz explained

"The cherry blossoms here are like the ones in Japan"

"Just a heads up, the shipgirls here are what your little ones would call a kemonomimi. Unlike us or the other nations, their people have animal ears and tails. Some of them have 'oni' horns"

"Really?!"

As Bismarck's eyes sparkle in amazement, the two battleships are greeted by Kawakaze, Nagato's attendant. The silver wolf with a stern expression examined the Bismarck from another world.

"So who's this wolf with a sword?" Bismarck whispered

"That's Kawakaze I believe"

Comparing the Sakura's Kawakaze to the one she knew, the only similarity Bismarck found is they're both "canines" but the one she knew is a hyperactive one.

"Follow me"

Bismarck briefly looked at Tirpitz who immediately followed the quiet destroyer before following after them. The short and quiet walk ended as soon as IJN's Nagato greeted Bismarck, smiling at the comrade who got dragged along as well.

"Nagato! You're alright" Bismarck is relieved to see her

"Same to you. Glad you made it just fine by yourself"

Bismarck tapped her shoulder seeing Bismarck all well and without trouble. She then switched her attention to Tirpitz who tipped off her cap.

"I'm glad you're the one who found Bismarck"

"It's more like she found us. She popped out in our waters one day. You should have seen it"

Tirpitz laughed remembering how Bismarck kept telling and struggling while she is pinned down and restrained.

"I'd like to ask the details later but for now...Bismarck, there's something you need to know first"

"What is it?" Bismarck swallowed her breath

"The Sakura Empire found our Tirpitz. She was in bad shape but she's stabilizing now"

"She's here too?! I need to see her" It's Bismarck first thought

"...?!"

Learning that her Kriegsmarine counterpart is dragged along with Bismarck and Nagato, Tirpitz felt nervous as she is the only one who saw. She's the only one who saw that their Tirpitz isn't the same one anymore.

"Your sister is currently unconscious but other than that she's fine now. If you like, you can see her but don't make too much noise"

"Please take me to her" Bismarck immediately asked

"I'll accompany you there, Bismarck" Nagato volunteered

Before Bismarck decides to immediately rush towards where her Tirpitz is, she looked back at Iron Blood's Tirpitz since she noticed her uneasiness.

"Tirpitz, is something wrong? You look nervous" Bismarck walked towards her

"I'm not nervous...just a bit worried for your sister" Tirpitz smiled

"Don't worry about my sister. She's not some weak battleship who will go down that easily. Besides, she came back from the dead twice now!"

"...,?" Tirpitz is confused at the second statement

"It's a long story but even the one I grew up with is no longer there...she's still Tirpitz. She's a tough one like you"

While Bismarck laughs proudly, Nagato cut her short when she gave a light chop to the head.

"Don't casually say how our Tirpitz came back from the dead to the Tirpitz here. Sorry you had to hear that, Tirpitz"

"It was an all out battle between the two of us! Besides, I want to assure her that Tirpitz is going to be fine. I mean she was a rampaging ice monster"

While Bismarck continued to rant something about a blizzard and her lungs freezing, Kawakaze cleared her throat, interrupting them.

"Are you going to visit your sister or not? Because I have to accompany that one to a certain someone"

"Wait - Tirpitz, where are you heading?"

"I want to talk to someone so I asked their permission before escorting you here" Tirpitz revealed

"I-I see..."

"Don't worry, I only have something to ask so I won't take long"

"Nelson and the others are exploring the commercial district here. Nelson said she wanted to speak to you" Nagato informed her

"I'll come by after I finish my brief visit"

Before leaving with Kawakaze, Tirpitz tipped off her cap again while Bismarck waved her hand hand.

"She said she wanted to ask someone about something but it sounds serious for some reason"

"I might have an idea who it is but right now we need to check on our Tirpitz" Nagato frowned for a second

"Nothing's wrong with our Tirpitz, right? I mean she's fine now"

"Don't worry. She's just sleeping right now since she was injured when she was found. The Sakura said she might have been fighting off Sirens while escaping them"

Bismarck swallowed her breath, nervous for her younger sister who was not in the "right condition" when she briefly saw her the last time.

**Meanwhile...**

Kawakaze stopped by the entrance of a prison, looking at Tirpitz then at the entrance, gesturing her to enter. Slightly nodding, Tirpitz proceeded and had to walk a long hallway before reaching the area where a certain aircraft carrier is still held.

"Code Tyrant's former identity and Bismarck's younger sister, Tirpitz. How nice of you to visit me. By nice I mean I didn't expect you to come to me" Akagi giggled

"Akagi..."

"What's with the hostile look? It's not like you're the enemy now since that role is currently with your Alter"

"It's difficult to be not hostile when you always have that devilish look. Even Prinz Eugen looks more trustful"

"Prinz Eugen? Oh? You're friend who visited me a long time ago? It looks like she betrayed you now. Pity I wasn't there to see Bismarck's reaction"

"...?!"

"Surprised that I know? The moment she stepped in here, I knew she is like Code-G and Code-T"

"So you knew, huh..."

"May I ask about the coordinates since you're the one who has it. Or was it Tyrant?"

Since Akagi brought up about Tyrant, Tirpitz couldn't help but clench her fists since despite Tyrant being her alternate self, she is someone she wanted to eliminate.

"What is these coordinates exactly? Prinz Eugen said Tyrant only wanted to protect the coordinates since it the Sirens get it... it's over"

"I'm not surprised that backstabber even mentioned it to you. Considering the 'you' right now I can understand" Akagi giggled

"..."

"Then let me start about telling you the Creator of the Sirens"

Akagi fixed her sitting position before she narrates a story while Tirpitz quietly stares at her.

"The Creator is progenitor and well...the creator of the Sirens. She was here from the beginning and observed humanity from the lonely sea. As humanity cause conflict on one another, she grew disappointed in them and became disgusted at their selfish and prideful nature"

When mentioning about the Creator's hate towards humanity, her fox ears folded for a moment.

"With her power and knowledge, she created the Sirens and we all know what happened next. Through simulations using humanity, the Sirens kept evolving but humans are persistent. Causing their extinction on the previous timelines proved to be a challenge even for her"

"Previous timelines?"

"You saw it too, right? The Sirens are capable of interdimensional travel. They can travel from one timeline to another but they're still perfecting travelling to alternate universes. It's an interesting concept really"

Akagi rubbed her chin, both curious and interested in a way similar to the Sirens but this reaction only cause Tirpitz to be upset.

"What her Sirens didn't know is that despite hating humanity for its selfishness, she was beginning to be influenced by human emotions so this caused half of her to separate on its own"

"Separate?"

"Yes, separate. This split the Creator into the different individuals. The one that split off loved humanity for their hope and determination so that other half ran away but not before flipping off the pissed off Creator and shocked Sirens"

Akagi merrily laughed, thinking "flipping off" the first half of the Creator while the Sirens are shocked before running away was hilarious if she was there to see it.

"You see, this half observed humans closer than the first half so she was influenced by their emotions but she didn't mind. Despite being forbidden to interact with them, she did so and even stated her wish to preserve human...and possibly become one of them"

"A part of the Creator wanted to protect humanity?"

"Yes. This made the first half of the Creator really angry and they end up fighting, almost wiping out a several countries because of their immense strength. With no desire for pointless deaths, the second half left the weakened first half"

"Out of spite she was called as [Destroyer] not only as a the opposite of the [Creator] but also because the Creator wanted to build a perfect world but Destroyer...well, keeps destroying her and her plans. She didn't mind so she took the name Destroyer"

"You just told me a long story. How is this related again?" Tirpitz is confused at the relevance

"That's because the coordinates is a tracker for the Destroyer. It's the only one that can pinpoint the exact location of the Destroyer wherever and whenever she is"

"It's a map" That's what Tirpitz understood

"It's a GPS tracker. The original Tyrant had the coordinates and was passed to you"

"And the Sirens are after that coordinates"

"Yes but Tyrant is too stubborn that even after being controlled by the Sirens her Code had locked it away and is programmed to self-destruct if her Code is breached"

"She's desperately protecting it"

"Don't worry she had no need to be desperately protecting it anymore"

"Why?"

"Hmm? Shouldn't you know why, unless...fufufu. Ask your traitorous friend since that's all I can tell you"

Akagi's devious smile and gaze instinctively made Tirpitz frown and clench her fists.

"Not gonna tell, huh..."

Tirpitz scoffed as she decided to end her conversation and visit to Akagi since she's no longer cooperating.

"I almost forgot to tell you something. This timeline is the only one left"

"What do you mean?"

"I mentioned the Sirens are capable of travelling through different timelines. Well they used that ability to wipe out countless futures and overturned the ones where they lost to where they win"

"...?!"

"Which means this is the only timeline left where the Sirens haven't won yet. Ash and Amber knee this so they're doing what they can to prevent humanity from being obliterated but Tyrant isn't cooperating and neither does Silver and Guardian"

"..."

"Wait"

Akagi shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders while speaking in a sarcastic tone. Tirpitz couldn't stand the red fox's taunting expression so without saying anything else, she leave...but Akagi called her out again.

"One more thing"

"What...?"

"Prinz Eugen is the one who told me this. Apparently, you're so beyond salvation to the point you even killed Victorious even though she was someone precious to you"

"What kind of lie is that?"

"Beats me but the current Tyrant is beyond saving. She completely erased Iron Blood and even took the life of the one who was someone important to her"

"..."

"Tyrant is beyond saving because she killed what remains of her past...yet she came back here"

Tirpitz silently refused to accept the "lie" about Tyrant not only killing Iron Blood but Victorious as well.

"Being attached to someone is a tragic thing. Even if you were to turn against them, they would never bring themselves to hurt you"

"..."

"Your alternate self is someone who discarded her old self a long time ago. Because if Tyrant is still you...you would never hurt someone precious to you"

"Don't talk like you know who I am"

Tirpitz warned Akagi since she doesn't like people who she barely knows describe her like they knew her thoughts and feelings.

"You haven't told Bismarck the truth, have you?"

"...?" Tirpitz stopped

"What are you going to do when the ordeal with Tyrant ends? Make the same mistake again?"

"That's not for you to be concerned about...Akagi. I will do what I MUST do once this is over because it's my duty and will"

Tirpitz left a vague answer as she immediately leaves before Akagi would stop her from leaving the third time. The red fox's smile turned into a concerned frown as if she's concerned about the "truth" but she loosened up after a few minutes.

"To think she'd actually bring it up. Just how much she knows exactly?"

Tirpitz muttered to herself since she is taken by surprise that Akagi actually knew about it despite still serving her sentence.

"Tirpitz!"

Tirpitz only stopped when Nelson's familiar voice called her. The British battleship ran towards her, cheerfully greeting her. The Big Seven from another world waved her hand while Tirpitz shyly did the same.

"Nelson, it's been a while..."

"Yeah..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's nice here but it reminded me that this is the first and last time I'll be on this world"

Nelson is somewhat depressed that once she and the rest returns to their world they would never return to the world of Azur Lane again.

"Bismarck will be sad she won't see you again once we go home. She doesn't bring it up because she doesn't want to end up crying and missing you. That damn German..."

"We'll just have to say our proper farewells, I guess. I'm not good with parting and saying goodbyes" Tirpitz scratched her cheek

"Then spend time with her as much as you can so she can leave with happy memories of this world and you"

"For a moment it's like you're referring that she's going to die rather than literally leaving" Tirpitz shuddered

"I'm not raising any death flags or anything!"

"Hahahaha. By the way, do you know where Bismarck is now?"

"She's still keeping an eye on our Tirpitz. She's her big sister after all. Come, I'll take you to her"

Without waiting for a reply, Nelson grabbed Tirpitz's arm and dragged her along the way until they reached where Tirpitz is currently resting.

"There-!"

Nelson only managed to say one word when a commotion rose, hearing Bismarck and some shipgirls yelling.

"What's going on?"

Concerned, Tirpitz rushed to the scene without a second thought but before she could enter, her counterpart burst through a wall and attacked her.

"Tirpitz don't attack Tirpitz!" Bismarck shouted

The Kriegsmarine's Tirpitz, still partially unconscious attacked her Iron Blood counterpart out of instinct.

"You're really burning up. No wonder you're attacking me while only half awake"

Tirpitz kicked her KC Tirpitz and restrained her but her gloved hand felt the heat from just grabbing Tirpitz. She can literally feel the heat bypassing the glove so her Kriegsmarine counterpart is currently in a high fever.

"You're...you're..." KC Tirpitz tried to speak

"...?"

"The...cube...where...where..."

Those were the only words a still partially asleep KC Tirpitz muttered before her fever caused her to go unconscious again. With her Kriegsmarine counterpart out cold, AL Tirpitz let go of her, confused at what just happened.

"Are you alright?" Nagato rushed

"Yeah. Your Tirpitz has a bad fever, but...what the hell she broke through a wall!"

"Sorry about that. She even uppercutted the Hiryuu here and threw Arm Royal to a wall"

Nagato apologized while a shaking Nelson approached them and looked at Yuudachi and a beat up Bismarck carrying her younger sister away.

"What just happened?"

"The Souryuu here tried giving her medicine but I guess she hated it so badly that even while in a fever she trashed around and bruising several shipgirls. I couldn't restrain her since she suddenly got stronger than me" Nagato massaged her arm

Without a word or notice, Nagato dragged Tirpitz a few meters away from the others.

"How did your little talk with the Akagi here go?"

"How did you-"

"I talked to her too and she said you might come for answers"

"I'm beginning to think that fox is both a library and fortune teller"

Akagi's accurate guess and vast knowledge about the Sirens begins to worry Tirpitz.

"She somewhat asked what I know but mostly she only told a long story I didn't ask to hear"

"She's not very direct with you too, huh"

"Well she's the mysterious and devious type..."

That trait reminder her of Prinz Eugen but not in a good way since Prinz Eugen betrayed and escaped Iron Blood just a day ago.

"Nagato..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for dragging all of you to this mess"

"You didn't drag us. We got involved because we had to deal with Purifier"

"Still, you got involved in the first place because of me"

Tirpitz felt guilty for letting Nagato's fleet to be involved with her problem when it was just between her and Tyrant.

"We don't blame you or anything so don't feel bad. If anything, it's that Purifier's fault. I'll beat her down this time once I see her" Nagato cracked her knuckles

"I'll end this soon so all of you can go home and forget all of this"

"We want to go home but we don't want to forget this" Nagato tapped her shoulder

"Nagato?"

"It's not everyday we meet another version of other shipgirls and get to be in another world"

Nagato laughed at her currently extraordinary situation where she met another version of her that's a small fox girl with an archaic speech pattern.

"We'll surely look back at this in the future"

"Nagato..."

"Because we won't see each other again once we return, right?" Nagato sadly reminded Tirpitz

"Yeah..."

"Even if we'll never get to talk again, you'll still be a comrade and if you ever find yourself back into our world somehow...the Maizuru fleet is here"

Nagato openly offered her and the fleet's support in case Tirpitz ever needed their help again.

"I'm glad I met all of you. You are all...such wonderful people"

Tirpitz habitually ended up tipping her cap when she isn't really sure how to respond to other people's feelings. As she smiled, her instincts suddenly kicked in and in that instant.

"Tiiiirrppiiittzzz!"

The moment she turned around, the busty aircraft carrier whom she views as an "odd friend" ran faster than French destroyers and rammed Tirpitz harder than Friedrich der Grosse. Victorious wasn't just alone. Along with her is Prince of Wales.

"Cut it out, Victorious" Prinz of Wales scolded

"V-Victorious, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you of course! I left as soon as Wales told me you're planning to visit here!"

The Royal navy aircraft carrier tightly embraced her beloved Iron Blood battleship who, despite being surprised at her presence, is glad that they met again. Shyly turning away, she gently pets Victorious' head who, at the warm of Tirpitz's headpat, held her squeal.

"Seriously, you can't even last a week not visiting me or following me everywhere"

"Because if I don't keep an eye on you, you might end up sulking again. You might end up like Long Island!"

Even if Victorious can be overreacting and excessive with her affections, Tirpitz finds her both amusing and adorable though sometimes she does get annoyed.

"You can stop crying now. It's not like I'm leaving to another dimension of something"

Tirpitz slowly pulled her away and wiped off her tears but looking at Victorious brought up uneasiness because of what Akagi had said earlier.

"Tirpitz?"

"It's nothing" Tirpitz smiled

"Hey, Tirpitz can we talk for a moment"

"Sure..."

Tirpitz gets dragged away again but she doesn't mind as she allowed Victorious.

"The other day, I faced Tyrant. Because she is also you, I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen"

"You faced her?! What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Tirpitz unexpectedly raised her voice but seeing Victorious shocked by the sudden outburst made Tirpitz calm down and look away in regret. She rarely gets angry and when she does, her emotions tend to burst.

"Sorry. I was worried. She might have killed you"

"She would never do that"

"...?"

"Because you would never hurt me"

Victorious had so much faith and trust that Tirpitz would never hurt her that she openly stated it with no hesitation.

"You trust me too much..."

Reminded on what Akagi said, Tirpitz now begin to begin that Victorious deep trust on her is possibly the reason why she might have been killed by Tyrant in the future.

"Tyrant had the same loneliness and pain like you..."

Victorious went to embrace Tirpitz again but from the back this time.

"I don't want you to end like that. I don't want to lose you..."

The more Victorious displays how important she is to her, the more guilty Tirpitz feels. As the guilt fills up, Tirpitz bites her lip and hid away the regret in her eyes.

(I won't make the same mistake again...)

Tirpitz vowed to herself as it gave her more reason to never forget her goal and why she's doing it in the first place.

"Don't worry. Even if I were to fall, I'll stand back up so long as I can still see you. You're someone I don't want to lose"

Assuring Victorious, Tirpitz removed her cap and placed it over Victorious who held her tears seeing Tirpitz warmly smiling at her.

"Besides, I promised my sister I will never lose sight of myself. I'll never stray off from my path"

For some reason, Victorious saw another meaning behind those words but she was just too happy to see Tirpitz looking at her with warmth when she used to be the polar opposite.

"This reminded me of my Tirpitz and our Victorious" Bismark whispered to Ark Royal

"Yeah, except you didn't ruin the moment this time" Ark Royal reminded her

"I was just worried since Victorious is being too close to Tirpitz! My instincts as an older sister kicked in!"

"..." Ark Royal looked at her with disgust

"...!" The fractioned pierced Bismarck

"At least you didn't jumped out and shouted like an idiot..."

"That was one time...!"

Even if the two are "hiding and whispering", both Tirpitz and Victorious can clearly see and hear them but chose to ignore the two. As Victorious hide her laughter, Tirpitz worried about her conflict with Tyrant coming to an end soon. It has been peaceful and happy lately and she feared only suffering awaits her...

* * *

**EXTRA**

A commander currently stationed in one of Eagle Union's naval Base, furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes are intently staring at the report about the situation within Iron Blood.

"Commander is doing her best way too much"

The usually sleepy Larry tilts her head as she approached the certainly serious commander.

"Here, commander. Have some" Laffy offered her cola

"No, thanks. I just had coffee and I don't want Vestal to scold me for drinking soda and coffee again" The commander politely declined

"More for me"

Party returned to where she was before as she chugged down the softdrink in one go, much to the commander's worry.

"Top of the morning, commander!"

The captain of the Royal guard, King George V, burst into the office but it didn't wake up Laffy who had already fallen asleep.

"It's afternoon..."

"Code: Tyrant. You're looking into the situation within Iron Blood"

King George V quickly noticed because of the image the Royal navy took when they tried to stop Tyrant's escape.

"One of your friends has been causing a ruckus and Iron Blood doesn't like anyone getting involved"

"One of my friends?"

"You know what I mean"

"As expected of my commander, perceptive as always" King George V smirked

"It's not being perceptive when you already told me"

The commander sighed, currently not in the mood to entertain King George V who is in an oddly good mood.

"Baltimore informed me about Prinz Eugen. What's going on this time?" The commander raised an eyebrow

"It turns Prinz Eugen is working with the Sirens and since that's betrayal, she's been captured but she escaped..."

"I want to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Will you do the same to the Royal navy?" The commander straightened herself

"No"

"Liar..."

When the commander immediately saw through her lie, King George V averted her gaze, silently admitting the lie.

"Prinz Eugen is a traitor and so are you. Wouldn't that break Wales' heart? Also it would be morally impacting if the captain herself turned against the home fleet" The commander curiously pointed out

"King George V wouldn't betray the Royal navy but..."

"I may be a commander but in the end, I'm just an observer. I just want to see what this world will choose"

"Isn't that a form of betrayal too, commander? In the middle of this war, you don't care which side is which. To be specific, you don't care which side you are on"

King George V teased the commander who is somewhat conflicted with what the battlecruiser told her.

"All of this begun because of human selfishness and pride...just like with other wars. Even if one conflict will end, another will follow. Humans will always find a way to cause conflict with one another. They create only to destroy after all" The commander spoke with clear disdain

"You're true nature is slipping, commander. Luckily, I'm the one in front of you right now"

"It doesn't really matter. I'm just a puppet created by that person. If I'm compromised, I'll just self-destruct"

King George V worried for the commander who isn't joking about no caring about her fate even if she has to kill herself.

"Anyhow, how's the two outsiders. The shipgirls from another world...?" The commander changed the topic

Before the conversation could get any deeper and personal, she immediately changed the flow of their conversation.

"The battleship Iowa and the light cruiser Atlanta. Well, they're quite friendly, especially that Iowa who had been hugging the destroyers"

"..."

"Don't worry. Hornet is keeping an eye on them"

King George V nods, confident that there's nothing to worry about but the commander's expression is certainly not relaxed and worry-free. While the commander shakes her head and continue her private conversation with King George V, Iowa and and Atlanta had been bonding with the shipgirls in the base.

"An idol? We have one in our world too. Naka always holds concerts sometimes" Iowa tilted her head

"Fufufu~ A completion for the best idol in the universe"

San Diego saw a challenge the moment she heard from Iowa that there's a shipgirl idol in Iowa's world as well.

"Is she an airhead too?" Hornet whispered

"Of course" Iowa answered proudly

"How about your Intrepid?" Intrepid ask

"She likes to call the admiral honey and it makes Kongou angry all the time" Iowa laughed

"How about the Knights of Solomon?"

Cleveland, along with her sister ships eagerly wanted to know what is their counterpart like. To discover there's a world where other versions of their allies exists is an exciting one to hear.

"Nothing really changed. The only thing that's different here is the appearance. Our Cleveland is a wonderful big sister and an energetic one too. You guys are among the USN's best cruisers"

Atlanta from the US Navy joined in the discussion and answered in Iowa's place.

"You hear that, lads! No matter what universe, we're still the best!"

Cleveland raised her fist and let out a cheer, the rest of her sister ships doing the same.

"How about Indy-chan? Is Indy-chan the cutest too?"

Portland, tightly hugging Indianapolis excitedly asked the two who looked at each other for a moment since this Portland isn't hiding her affection for Indianapolis. Luckily, Indianapolis is tolerant and cares for her sister ship Portland.

"S-sure. Indianapolis is being cute there" Iowa twitched her lips

"Imagine two Indy-chans. It's a dream come true!"

While Indianapolis daydreams, Atlanta and Iowa stepped back before they could be dragged in by the resident "siscon".

"Hey there, fellas!"

Hornet accompanied by Yorktown, greeted the two ships from the US Navy.

"We got good news for you two" Hornet grinned

"Enterprise told us that your other comrades are in the Sakura Empire" Yorktown delivered the news

"She asked if the fleet sighted any shipgirls not from here. Luckily, you two popped out of nowhere while we were having an exercise" Hornet continued

"That's great!" Iowa jumped in joy

"Thanks goodness. We thought we're the only ones here. Where are they again?"

"The Sakura Empire. There's a few them there" Hornet responded

"We'll escort you two once preparations are finished. For now, you two can relax here while waiting"

Yorktown kindly offered the happy Atlanta and Iowa since their comrades have been confirmed to have been transported just like them.

"Who are the ones that ended up in this world too?"

"Enterprise said the flagship is another Nagato. The funny thing is she even said your Nagato is bigger and tough-looking" Hornet laughed

"Yup. That's our Nagato" Atlanta sighed

"At least we could focus on how do we get home" Iowa scratched her head

Hornet and Yorktown looked at each since no one has the solution yet on how to return them to their world since they appeared out of nowhere one day.


	29. Reason for Betrayal

**Author:** The story will reach its end soon. Chapter 30 will be the end of the story so it will be a long chapter.

I got 2 Amagis in Azur Lane (which I don't need because I already worked hard to get her in the original run of the event) while I got a French Saint in FGO.

* * *

_I keep asking myself if I should continue..._

I'm already exhausted. I've done so much to keep going, forcing these tired body and soul that I mustn't die yet.

That's right.

I still need to hold on for a little longer. It will be over soon. My plan will come to an end and they will stop me...but I have already accomplished what I originally came for. I did everything I could to realize your last wish my dear older sister. Even someone like me who accomplished nothing and was forgotten in the past ironically accomplished one thing for once.

It made me happy.

Because for once I managed to achieve something and this gave me a sense of "pride" that you always bear, big sister. I could no longer smile, I could no longer cry...for these tears and happiness have vanished a long time ago. I lost the humanity that was the foundation of my existence.

I gave it all up.

"Tirpitz" had been nothing but a shallow existence because "I" was no longer that person. Everything who I was once before...had vanished just like how I erased Iron Blood and everyone who ever saw through this frozen heart of mine. I killed and destroyed because it's the only way I could let go of the "future" that was beyond salvation.

"I'm already tired. I wish I could close these eyes and slumber for eternity..."

I solemnly wished for the day I could finally stop walking this path to come soon. I know it will come soon but I'm already tired. I'm already tired of carrying this burden and all the sins I committed.

"Eugen...do you still want to continue after this?"

I asked the only person who accompanied me into this path. She's the only one who followed me when everyone else stood against me. She has her own goals for agreeing to follow me into this path but perhaps it was out of pity. She looked at me with sorrowful and sympathetic eyes and I responded by closing my eyes and exhaling shortly.

"What is there to fight and live for?"

Sitting on top of one of my turrets, the traitor of Iron Blood embraced her legs and looked up at the unnatural northern lights caused by the Siren's rift opening.

"There's nothing for us to go back to..."

She spoke with genuine sorrow and her expression...more exhausted than I am. Both of us had nothing to return as our timeline was beyond saving and I destroyed what's left of my "past" there.

"Besides, we already accomplished our goal right. All that's left...is to finish what we started" She continued

"That's right. It's to end this...once and for all..." I agreed

As if I still have lingering attachment, I grabbed Bismarck's coat of arms and gently rubbed my fingers on it. This was the symbol of the proud Bismarck, my older sister who lead Iron Blood for the sake of its future.

"Sooner or later Observer will realize the reason why she can't extract the coordinates from you"

"It's no longer with me. I already passed it to who I intended to since the beginning" I answered

"Will it be different this time? This is our last shot in securing our future. If [Destroyer]'s main body is eliminated then there will be no one left to restrain the [Creator]"

"I know myself. I will make sure that person will protect the coordinates this time" I tried to sound confident

I looked at her but Prinz Eugen is already tired of hoping and despairing. There was little joy in her eyes and every time she returns to her old self, she was just reflecting on her own past. She no longer bears the carefree and playful nature she always had.

"This is one of those times where the antagonist will meet its end, right? It's always like this. The good guys of the story always gets to dictate the end"

As if tired of the "heroes" always winning in the story, Prinz Eugen sighs and pouts. I didn't say anything but I can agree that this world is living in a fantasy where the one who's always on the side of "justice"...always comes out victorious.

"It doesn't matter if this world is like a fairytale. We don't belong into this timeline" I let out a sigh

"That's true..."

"Besides, we're not living beings"

"We're just living things, right?" Eugen bitterly laughed

I don't acknowledge we're on the same term of "living" as a human does. We're not living beings...just living things. Even Prinz Eugen acknowledged and accepted that.

(...but)

Deep inside I wished to experience "living" like a normal human. I wished I could be born just as a normal human but the concept of "reincarnation" is but a myth to this world just like the concept of God's existence.

"I want to know one thing..."

While thinking about the world and living itself, Eugen jumped down from the turret she was sitting on and leaned her back near the bow.

"Why are you going so far for Bismarck? Bismarck was sort of a good leader but not a good sister, so why do all this for her sake?"

"Eugen, remember what I told the other Tirpitz what I wanted?" I tried to remind her

"If I recall, your answer was to change something"

As if realizing what I meant when she looked into my eyes, Prinz Eugen sighs and crossed her arms. I know that look of hers. To her, my true goal was foolish and naive one...and I think so too.

"What I want to change is between Bismarck and my past self. I want the two of them to be sisters. For Bismarck to realize she cares about her younger sister and my past self realizing she respects and admires her proud older sister"

"Was that your reason for throwing your past self to the other world?"

"Yes. There was another Bismarck there so I connected the rift for my past self to immediately meet the other Bismarck. I thought perhaps my past self would realize Bismarck does love her by meeting another Bismarck who loved her sister as well"

"You actually did that on purpose. I thought you did that out of a whim" She seems genuinely surprised

I revealed my true intention to why I bothered dragging my past self to another world which wasn't part of the plan. That includes doing the same to the other Tirpitz.

"Unfortunately, the other Tirpitz was...miscalculated. Bismarck was immediately hostile, forcing the other Tirpitz to leave" I admitted a small mistake

"I see. So you swapped the two Tirpitz hoping your past self and Bismarck would come to a realization. Well it did work. By isolating and trying to kill your past self, Bismarck became more of a big sister"

Prinz Eugen laughed, clearly finding my true motive for this whole situation to be amusing.

"That wasn't just my true motive. I have another" I told her

"What's that?"

"I was buying time for the past month"

"Buying time? For what?"

From the beginning, I've been trying to put the Sirens off course and distract them from accomplishing my only goal. I have no plan on revealing it even to Prinz Eugen but since the ending has been set...it's only right for this unusual companion to learn this as well. I opened my hand, a small cube manifesting at my palm. The floating pint-sized object projected a map with a small blinking dot.

"Tyrant, don't tell me that's the coordinates. Her coordinates..."

Shocked at learning of the current and exact location of [Destroyer], Prinz Eugen couldn't help but smile.

"Destroyer is in the other world which is why the Sirens are trying to perfect multi-dimensional travel. Travelling from one timeline to another is one thing but travelling to another universe...is another matter"

That's right. Sirens can easily travel to different past and futures of this world but they haven't tried travelling to a different universe.

"This is just a copy and I already replaced the real one with a fake. I'm sure she should discover the coordinates soon...but I will no longer be there to see the end"

"Tyrant..."

"I'm beyond saving, Eugen. I'm too far again with the sins I committed..."

Even up to this day, I can still hear their voices. The voices of the other Iron Blood ships whom I slaughtered without a hint of emotion. One by one, they fell before me and I only blankly stared at them. I bear that sin and I never regretted that decision. The future was beyond saving so I just put them all out of their misery.

"There's a chance that in the end, Tirpitz might not want to kill you"

"That's why I worked so hard for this past month. So my past self will not walk the same path as I did. That's why I tried to discourage her countless times"

"When you repeatedly beat Tirpitz when you first showed up, all of that so your past self might change her mind about fighting?" Prinz Eugen seems surprised

"That's why I threw those harsh and cruel words. I want my past self to stop being naive"

"Well, she certainly changed for the past one month. You made it sure she would never want to be like you"

Prinz Eugen realized the reason why I showed the outcome of my sin is to slap the reality on my past self. I want her to look me in the eyes with nothing but utter disdain and rejection. I want her to engrave this bloodstained future in her mind so she may walk away from it.

"All of this so Bismarck don't have to get herself killed and me replacing her..."

I put her with so many hardships so many times, showing her the ugliness of her future. The Tirpitz in this timeline must realize that once she sacrifices something...there is no going back. That one sacrifice will lead to another and it will all become a burden then a sin forever tainting these hands.

"You don't have to go out and get yourself killed like Bismarck did in our timeline"

I closed my eyes for a moment, Prinz Eugen surprising me with words trying to convince me sway away from my decision to let my own life come to an end.

"You seem to have forgotten. Tirpitz died the moment Iron Blood fell by my hands. Tirpitz would never turn against the nation Bismarck swore to protect but as Tyrant...I threw it all away. Even Victorious fell..."

"You really won't listen to reason anymore, huh"

Eugen looks disappointed that I lost hope to myself...that I no longer think that someone like me could still be saved. I've done so many things to hurt the people I call my comrades. I was the one who slaughtered them and I was the one who was helpless while my older sister died. I couldn't do anything for them so I accepted this burden...as I head to a path leading to a living hell.

"Eugen, there's something I noticed"

"What is it?"

"That body of yours..."

"Oh this? Don't worry, this is already my body. I will no longer play any more games, remember?"

Prinz Eugen giggled, caring very little that she decided to finally expose her true self. Well, at the very least she no longer need to restrain herself since she planned to get herself killed too. She was the one who betrayed Iron Blood so she wanted to pay for her own sins. For once, she wanted to take responsibility of her own action and I don't really mind that. My only problem is explaining it to the other one.

_You're already exhausted...Tirpitz..._

The moment I closed my eyes, I heard her voice. The voice of my sister who disappeared right before my eyes and her remnants absorbed within my mental cube. It's because I absorbed and merged what remains of mental cube that her consciousness still lingers within me.

"Big sister..."

Without the rage and madness induced by the Sirens, I calmly referred to her as my big sister again. I feel...embarrassed that I spat out venomous words of disgust and disdain.

"Are you angry at what I did to our past selves, big sis?"

Still with a blank and stern expression, Bismarck shakes her head and walked towards me. Within my own inner world, Bismarck's consciousness lingered but unlike before I'm glad to see her.

"I'm sorry for losing control of myself. I let the Sirens use me like a mad pawn. I destroyed everything you tried to protect"

I feel like I let Bismarck down for everything that has happened. I replaced Bismarck as the new [Tyrant] but in the end...I really am just a replacement. I can't be strong or great as Bismarck, the original [Tyrant].

_I'm not disappointed in you, Tirpitz_

"All my life I didn't achieve and accomplished anything. I existed but I was left alone...until I forgot my heart"

_Even if you hadn't done anything in your life, I was proud to have a little sister like you. I don't care whether you have accomplished anything because you never let anyone tarnish your pride_

"Big sister..."

_The truth is...I wish there will be a future where we won't repeat the same mistake_

"There will be one soon but I don't know if either of us will live to see it happen"

There's nothing left for me to do here because I already accomplished my goal so dying doesn't really bother me anymore. As if sensing this ever flowing sadness, Bismarck gently pressed her hand on my cheek and I shed tear...

_My younger sister, there's one last request I will ask of you_

Reluctantly, Bismarck looked at me informed me she has a last request. Learning what it is, O nodded my head and gently smiled at me. For a moment, I saw pride in her eyes like she was proud to ever have me as a younger sister.

"Eugen, there's one last thing I need you to do for me"

In relation to Bismarck's request, I asked Prinz Eugen who possessed a Code like me and whose Code has a link with mine. As foolish as my last move for my past self, I will honor Bismarck's last request.

**Iron Blood...**

Since yesterday, I feel like the mood around the base had grown heavier, specially around big sister. I didn't ask but I just observed how she looked so serious. The other day, when I came to her office, she was so focused on a paper with a code for a certain location, she didn't take her eyes off it.

"It's a map to the Northern sea or what the Norwegian sea in the other world"

I wonder what's with the coded whereabouts which is the Northern sea. It's in the far north and not all ships are suitable for the freezing sea and wind there. I hate to admit it but more than anyone, I'm the only ship suited for the north and it's harsh coldness.

"Hmm..."

Perhaps it's about Prinz Eugen since I've heard Graf Zeppelin and Roon talking that Bismarck's been tracking her ever since she escaped. I'm not sure whether it's unfortunate or not that I wasn't there when the two Bismarck tried to stop Prinz Eugen. Even if I was there, I don't think I can bring myself to attack her.

"Eugen..."

I wonder if she was really left with no other choice but to betray Iron Blood since when I last talked to her, it didn't look like she was wanted to betray Iron Blood because she wanted to. She was working for Tyrant so there must be a reason.

"...?!"

Suddenly, I was forced to lean on a wall for a moment a shocking pain course through my head. This has been happening since the last fight with Tyrant and it's gradually worsening. I didn't tell anyone especially to Bismarck since I don't believe they should be concerned with me right now.

"This cursed headache..."

Ever since the last fight with Tyrant, I felt like my mental cube had grown weaker and as a result, it could barely support this battleship body of mine. I didn't tell this to my sister or to anyone with the whole situation right now. Shaking it off right now, I went to see my sister who Z23 said wanted to see me.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me. Did something happen?"

After slowly entering her office, I asked my sister whose desk is filled with scattered papers and in the middle of it is a map she's been staring at.

"After three days, I figured out... Eugen's whereabouts"

"You haven't been sleeping again, have you?"

Probably for the past three days, she's been trying to figure out Eugen's hint for us to follow and she hasn't slept since then. I would like to tell her to at least take a nap but she looks volatile right now.

"This is fine. I managed to decipher her message and location"

"Where is that?"

"The northern sea..."

Using a marker, Bismarck circled a certain spot in the middle of a vast ocean in the north.

"That's..."

It's not just in the middle of nowhere, there's a small island there where Prinz Eugen could be staying. I wonder if she's still even there.

"There are Sirens around this island. I've confirmed it yesterday"

"So you're going to strike now?"

"Tomorrow by sunrise. I've assembled the fleet"

She handed me a piece of paper where she had formally assembled the shipgirls included in the next mission. The mission to confront Prinz Eugen who is within Siren territory.

"You're going to face Eugen now, huh"

"Yeah. Eugen will have to be punished for her betrayal to our nation" Bismarck clenched her fists

Still, I saw doubt in her eyes. She wants Prinz Eugen to pay for turning against us but she doesn't have any resolve to kill her. I'm not that surprised since she's soft towards everyone in Iron Blood.

With that reluctance, my dear sister...you are...

I shook off my head and stopped before I could finish my thought. Bismarck is my sister and it was only lately that I've realized even if she felt distant before, I respect her for her loyalty to this nation and determination to protect the fleet.

Yet with such foolish ideals...

If my sister were to learn of these repulsive thoughts, would she resent me? I wonder...

"Tirpitz, this time...we won't let Prinz Eugen betray us further"

"Because it hurts to see one of us turning against us?" I tilted my head

"Yes..."

To know there's a traitor who used to be one of is out there impacted Bismarck who asked nothing but loyalty to Iron Blood. Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that. My dear sister, we were all created in the same nation but we are given our own thoughts and wills.

"This is what happens when you don't keep an eye on someone" I sighed

"..."

"Eugen does as she pleases and never takes this seriously. She used that advantage of us being too relaxed and stabbed us once we turned our backs"

I don't want to sound like she's at fault, well I admit to myself that my sister is a bit loose when it comes to the fleet. She deeply trusts everyone and doesn't believe anyone is capable of betraying this nation. She believes comrades fight for each other and protect each other.

That will be her mistake...

It makes me wonder if she learned her lesson the moment Prinz Eugen freed Tyrant from being stalled. If she didn't, then she will have nothing else to blame but herself soon.

"If Eugen refuses to pay for her betrayal, then we will have no choice but to take her down. Even if she was once of us"

"Are you going to do it yourself?" I asked in a serious tone

"Yes. I will take down Prinz Eugen. I will take responsibility for letting her betray us"

"I see. Then I won't finish her off"

I have no intention of dealing Eugen with myself since I have nothing else to say to her.

...but then again

Perhaps there is something I want to ask Eugen one last time. I hope I do get to speak to her before Bismarck sends her to the bottom of the ocean.

"Big sister, I hope you learned your lesson from this"

Before I left the office, I left those words for Bismarck without looking back. She was silent but it didn't really bother me. I said what I wanted to say. I decided to head to my room and as soon as I sat on the bed, I took off my cap and gently pressed my two fingers on my chest.

"...?!"

A static and buzzing image suddenly disturbed my thoughts. That was so sudden I always let out a short scream since it felt like I was electrocuted. A moment after I calmed down, I found myself staring at Tyrant who's on her ship, somewhere in a snowy fjord. How could there be snow when it's not even winter?

"Let's talk once we face each other one last time"

She briefly turned her head back and an invisible force pushed me out of the vision. I saw Tyrant but she was different. For a moment, I sensed sadness in her. Behind those cold and unfeeling eyes was sadness...and exhaustion.

"That other me..."

I lowered my head, knowing that sadness was my sadness because we are the same person. Yes, I could no longer deny that Tyrant is both my other self and my future self.

Still...that is not the kind of person who I want to be...

For hours I just stayed on my room, exhausted all morning, helping my more exhausted sister. She was determined to hunt down Prinz Eugen who eased that by leaving an obvious clue. Still, I'm surprised it took her three days to figure it out.

"You never really told the truth why you betrayed us, Eugen"

Since it's already nighttime, I took off my uniform, starting with my gloves and cap. Then I lied to my bed and closed my eyes, drifting within my own consciousness. In my dream, no longer polluted by Tyrant's memories invading my mind, I stood by a field of flowers.

They're really beautiful.

The wind gently sways the different kinds of flowers beneath me, each of them making me smile. Yet in that same dream, I saw Tyrant again...but I was invisible to her. She couldn't see me as she stood, gently holding a flower in her hand.

"..."

My future who reached a "bad end" continued to stand silently but her eyes showed grief and sadness. Those are the eyes of someone who is painfully mourning...they were different from her usual eyes no longer fazed by anything, not even bloodshed.

"...?!"

To my surprise, when she turned around...she changed. What stood in front of me is Bismarck, perhaps not the same one I know here. This Bismarck looked injured, her appearance damaged and her coat of arms the same as the one Tyrant kept a reminder.

"Bismarck..."

She never said a word but she smiled at me, gently...but filled with sadness. To see my dear sister conceal her sadness with such gentle smile...concerned me even if the one right now isn't the real Bismarck.

"..." Her lips moved but no voice came out

She stretched out her hand and slowly let go of the flower in her hand, allowing the wind to carry it to me. Slightly confused, I reached out and caught the flower.

"Bis-" When I turned to look again, she was no longer there

As if the moment only passed instantly, the dream ended and I returned to reality. By the time I opened my eyes, it was already dawn, close to sunrise.

"The battle will begin"

Since I decided to join into this mission to take down Prinz Eugen, I stood up and readied myself. As I head to where my ship is anchored, I met Bismarck since both of our ships are beside each other.

"Big sister..."

"It's going to be alright. I made up my mind so I will no longer hesitate like before"

She say that but I still sensed doubt in her. I'm starting to think she never learned her lesson.

Again...that will be her mistake...

I followed her and the others as we departed, heading to the northern sea where an unusual winter had consumed a large area. Either the Sirens or Prinz Eugen is causing this blanket of snow and ice to protect themselves.

"She never really left since we last confirmed her presence here. What's going on with her?"

Graf Zeppelin's aircrafts confirmed Prinz Eugen is still in the island and never left for the past three days. While she finds it odd, I find it it suicidal. Prinz Eugen decided to stand her ground, inviting us to find her and fight her...one last time.

"All ships, prepare for combat! Our target is Prinz Eugen, so don't hold back!"

Moments before we are met by a barrage Siren artillery, Bismarck strictly reminded us. I just want this to end...

"You sure took your time preparing for this day, Bismarck..."

In the midst of battle keeping the others occupied, Prinz Eugen showed herself before Bismarck. Specifically targeting her while I watched the two.

"I will not allow you to escape this time, Eugen!"

"You're going to kill me then?" Eugen raised an eyebrow

"..."

"Well, I betrayed Iron Blood and hurt your patriotic feelings so there's that"

Eugen care very little about her betrayal and immediately opened fire, starting the fight between a battleship and a heavy cruiser. Bismarck's eyes seethed and is set on taking down Prinz Eugen but even someone as mighty as her, wouldn't be able to easily take down Eugen who is greatly enhanced by the Code installed within her.

"Eugen, why did you turn against Iron Blood? Why did you the enemy?!"

Bismarck demanded to know but Prinz Eugen is silent for a minute or two.

"Why...you ask? I was from the same timeline as Tyrant. I am the future Prinz Eugen after all, but I'm both the past and future right now. My betrayal was necessary to accomplish our goal"

There was no lie or deceit in those words. This time, Prinz Eugen is telling the truth that even I couldn't deny it.

"Iron Blood was exterminate by Tyrant who was manipulated by the Sirens back then. She simply wanted to fulfill her promise to you. I decided to help her because we wanted the same thing"

"A promise? What's that supposed to mean?"

"What else? To protect your beloved Iron Blood" Prinz Eugen giggled

"...?!"

"To protect Iron Blood means not letting this timeline fall into ruins. Tyrant knew if she wanted to secure a future for Iron Blood, she had to go in the same path as those two. In the end, she wanted to protect this nation in her own way"

Tyrant wanted to protect Iron Blood but with everything she had done, I can say it's a twisted form of loyalty towards Iron Blood.

"As for my betrayal? Well, I lost both my tsundere of a sister...and that interesting of a battlecruiser"

Speaking solemnly, Prinz Eugen expressed her sadness for losing Admiral Hipper and a certain someone.

"I wasted the days I had with those two. As a result, I was filled with regret that not even this smile can hide"

She lost her carefree and playful, instead it was replaced by a smile of someone who wished she could have done something sooner.

"Bismarck, you won't understand my loss and grief because it didn't happened to you yet"

"...?"

"The truth is...I wanted a future where I will no longer waste my moments with them. Where I could live carefree again without the fear of losing them right before my eyes"

Eugen lowered her head for a moment but as soon as she returned her eyes to Bismarck, her fighting intent had returned.

"I was childish and naive so the people I care about disappeared right before I knew it. I lost everything and regretted it like a goddamn idiot!"

Her eyes glowed brighter, releasing more of her power and unleashing all her main guns at once. Bismarck smacked one shell even the others struck her. Even if Eugen had gotten stronger, Bismarck is the strongest ship in Iron Blood.

"Even so...you betrayed us. You knew what will happen and yet you still did it"

Bismarck's had become less angry but she still can't accept Prinz Eugen for siding with the Sirens all this time.

"Bismarck, I will not ask for forgiveness. I threw away my loyalty to Iron Blood for the sake of Iron Blood. Nothing was accomplished without sacrifices"

"..."

"To achieve something, you must be willing to make sacrifices. My betrayal wasn't out of selfishness but out of sacrifice"

I tightly clenched my fists, Eugen sounding upset and frustrated since neither Bismarck nor I could understand why she would sacrifice her loyalty and betray us.

"I knew you would despise me. That's why I lead you here"

"So you're willing to stand your ground to the end? You're not going to yield no matter what?"

Bismarck tried to give her one last chance to be spared but Prinz Eugen smiled and chuckled at that thought. It was a futile question but I know Bismarck would want to spare her if possible. In the end, Eugen no longer saw it as an option...so she remained here to face is one last time.

"I will stand my ground no matter what. Even if I sink to the bottom of the ocean, Bismarck!"

The toothed head of her riggings where her main guns are mounted, silently roared and wildly opened fire but Bismarck sliced one shell to another. She charged through the barrage and before Prinz Eugen could distance herself further, Bismarck's sword managed to stab her through the side of her abdomen.

"Just aim for the heart already..."

Disappointed, Prinz Eugen knocked her away using the shockwave of her barrier. Bismarck managed to wound her but not enough to even significantly weaken her.

"...?!"

Before Prinz Eugen could recover, Bismarck immediately aimed at her and opened fire, most of her shells landing a direct hit.

"Damn it..." Bismarck clicked her tongue

She managed to scratch Eugen but the latter smiled as the attack is not enough to deal a large amount of damage. Normally, Eugen wouldn't able to withstand a direct hit from Bismarck bit this isn't the normal Prinz Eugen so I'm only slightly surprised.

"What's the matter, Bismarck?! Fire with the intent to kill! Shoot like your life depends on it! A fragile resolve like that will hurt you for what's to come!"

"What's the supposed to mean?" Bismarck frowned

Rather than responding, Prinz Eugen smiled and returned fire, quickly overheating her engines and boiler by firing and reloading at a rapid rate. They exchanged fire, chaos ensured between the two that if I were to go in between, I'd be blasted to pieces. Neither of them is fooling around. What I'm seeing is a real battle between two ships who belonged to the same nation.

"It means you should fight me to death because I chose to stand my ground for my pride"

Bismarck sighed and steeled herself, seeing Prinz Eugen's determination to fight Bismarck until one of them sinks. She won't run anymore... she's here to make her last stand.

"One of us has to die and it's either you or me, Bismarck. Shouldn't it be clear by now that it's too late for me?"

"Eugen, you no longer wished to listen to reason..." Bismarck realized that

Now that it became clear there's no point in trying to reason with Prinz Eugen, Bismarck takes a deep breath. She finally decided to fight Prinz Eugen with the intent to kill. For a while, she's trying to hold back hoping Prinz Eugen would withdraw or yield. There was little to no chance it would happen but Bismarck wanted to save her for a moment.

"I will respect your decision to make your last stand, Eugen! You may have lost your loyalty but never your pride"

Prinz Eugen held by her pride and honoring that unusual "sense of pride", Bismarck decided to fight her without hesitation anymore.

"Big sister..."

In the end, Bismarck still saw Prinz Eugen as someone who once fought under the same flag as her. I continued to observe the battle, Prinz Eugen expanding her energy more than Bismarck.

"Eugen!"

As Bismarck screamed out her name, she both foolishly and bravely ran towards the barrage of shells and a torpedo strike. She endured each hit on her... Just to successfully pierce her sword to Prinz Eugen's chest.

"You actually struck me...but I wonder...if you could do the same to Tirpitz...?"

Prinz Eugen pulls herself away from the blade that had presumedly pierced her heart and took several steps back. She took what I think is a mortal wound and knelt on one knee, her hand pressing her chest.

"What are you talking about this time?"

"Hahahaha...this world isn't a fairytale. A good ending where everyone is saved and happy is just a faraway dream"

"...?!"

"No matter how much you try...you can never save anyone. In the end, only disappointment and frustration awaits you, Bismarck. That narrow-minded thinking and foolish ideals is the reason why..."

Prinz Eugen raised her hand, her eyes glowing again and a satisfied smile on her face.

"I will fight to the bitter end. That's how we've always been...right, Bismarck?"

Even after being struck from a vital spot, Eugen continued to cling to life. She'll die soon but she won't spend her last moments waiting for it. Prinz Eugen wanted to use her remaining life to finish her fight with Bismarck.

"I have no more regrets. I've chosen this path knowing the consequences"

"I know..." Bismarck had accepted it

"Even if it was just for a moment...I was happy...just to see everyone, especially my tsundere sister"

"Do you want to leave any last words for her, Eugen?" Bismarck offered

"I have nothing else to say..."

With a content smile, Eugen mustered all her strength and returned to fighting Bismarck. Again, they started exchanging shells, Eugen knowing she would die anyway, didn't bother to block the incoming shells. She sustained one explosive shells to another.

"Eugen..."

Bismarck tried to stab her again to finish her off quickly but Prinz Eugen block her sword by letting her hand be stabbed instead of her chest. Screaming, she snapped the blade in half using the hand pierced by the sword and knocked away Bismarck with another shockwave.

"...!"

She immediately opened fire, landing a hard blow on Bismarck before she could regain her balance. Bismarck, being the too stubborn to die type, shrugged off the damage and charged again.

"Bismarck!"

Prinz Eugen screamed at the top of her lungs, seeing Bismarck run through the barrage of shells and in that instant, Bismarck drove the broken blade right through Prinz Eugen's neck.

"You may have won now...but you will lose something...and someone in return..."

"What do you mean?"

"Tyrant will be waiting for you and Tirpitz in a certain northern fjord where she was abandoned for a long time. Just like me now, she'll be there waiting for a last showdown"

"...?!"

"This time...Tirpitz should be the one to settle the score with her. After all, it has always been about the past and future. Their ending has been decided...and Tyrant had accepted it"

"What are you trying to imply, Eugen?"

"Hahaha...this is just the beginning..."

I could barely here what she had just said but I think I heard my name being mentioned. Bismarck started backing away when Prinz Eugen materialized her core, reaching a critical state.

"Haha...hahahaha! Long live Iron Blood..."

Prinz Eugen self-destructed after being engulfed an explosion of bright light. For a moment I thought the space around has been tampered. The brief bright explosion swallowed itself, like a vacuum and reduced into nothing. Eugen scuttled herself while Bismarck has no choice but to stay back to she'll be caught in the explosion too. It's like a vacuum explosion then implosion happened within a few seconds.

"She's gone..."

I approached the damaged Bismarck and looked at the scene up close. Not a trace of Prinz Eugen was left like she was swallowed by a black hole or something. I'm not really sure why she exploded like that.

"You won, big sister..."

Even though I said that, Bismarck doesn't look like she felt she had won. She was badly injured but she was the one left standing between the two.

"Bismarck?"

"...don't mind me. I'm just...exhausted..."

Bismarck stands up and reassured me, limping past me. Prinz Eugen have been eliminated and I can tell Bismarck is grieving for being forced to take down one of us, or at least someone who used to be one of us.

"It seems something worse is about to come...to us...to me..."

I sighed and worried after witnessing Prinz Eugen's final moments before she self-destructed moments before her death. She knew something but took that secret to her death. We don't know it and that made it worse for us.

What were you trying to warn us...?

**Sakura Empire...**

Having reunited with my allies, I felt much better that all of them are safe. The only problem know is how do we get back. The solution could be that Tyrant but I heard it's hell in Iron old right now and we can't interfere.

"Maybe I should have stayed there..."

I thought to myself but then again my Tirpitz here is, for some reason, sick and unconscious. I'm really worried the longer she stays unconscious. Well she woke up the other day but she punched me in the face and wildly attacked the others. She woke up earlier this morning but she immediately fainted again.

"Tirpitz, when are you going to wake up. You're making me worried here, damn it!"

I can't really help but feel anxious since this is the sister I protected and grew up with. A lot of things happened when we became shipgirls. She sunk while in Norway and came back acting weird. It turned that wasn't actually her and neither of us realized it until the damn old lady revealed to us.

"You're not dying again on me, you got that?!"

After I learned that the one who came back wasn't the same Tirpitz I know anymore...it didn't change anything. Tirpitz is my sister, whether she's an amnesiac Abyssal or a shipgirl with terrible socializing skills.

"You're a Bismarck class so you ain't dying like a wimp-!"

Just as I shouted that, Tirpitz opened her eyes and directly looked at me, frowning.

"Just...fucking shut up...for five minutes...!"

In a really annoyed tone, she grunted at me after immediately waking up. She may be angry for being woken up by my shouting but at least she's alright. She has a mysterious fever but she's still angry as ever.

"Tirpitz...!"

I hugged her as soon as she rose from her bad. Her fever had slightly gone down but she's still not in the condition to physically strain herself.

"Ugh...! My head hurts. What the hell happened to me? Last time I remember I was trying to get away from Sirens..."

She shakes her head and massaged her temple, feeling a bit confused right now since she wasn't fully conscious when she first woke up.

"I'm not really sure. The Sakura girls here said you were badly injured and tried to attack them. They brought you here when you calmed down"

"I think I remembered seeing some cat girls and I was so confused and tired at that time I started hallucinating" Grabbing her coat at cap, she shakes her head

"Ah no, you're not hallucinating..."

"Heh?"

"You really did some cat girls..."

Her eyes are wide in disbelief just like me when I saw the Japanese shipgirls here are a adolescent degenerate's dream come true. It took a about half an hour to explain that we're in the world of the other Tirpitz and that everyone here is very different. The Germans are what the internet youth would call "edgy" and the Japanese here are like the one you'd see in an "anime".

"Japanese cat girls, huh. That explains it..."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I saw something really weird. I couldn't really remember all but I was so confused that I just attacked on sight"

"Ah. So that's why you attacked us..."

Since Tirpitz had a high fever the other day, she couldn't think straight and as soon as she saw someone who didn't look like a regular human, she immediately attacked them...including me.

"By the way, you keep saying something about a cube when you were trashing around. What was that all about?"

"Cube...cube...ah!" It looks like she remembered something

"What is it?"

"Was I holding one when I was found?!"

In a panic, she grabbed my shoulder and shook me. That cube must be really important to her for her to immediately panic.

"Y-yeah. You were holding it and refusing to let it go. We had to pried it off you and that's when you started attacking us" I explained

"Where is it?!"

"Nagato has it since she's the one who managed to take it from you"

"Where's Nagato now? Take me to her"

I really don't know what's going on with my sister who slightly recovered from her fever but I agreed to take her to Nagato who is currently with the Akashi of this world. They've been trying to study it but to no avail.

"Nagato! And some weird cat...?!"

Upon seeing Nagato and Akashi continue examining the cube, Tirpitz rushed and breathe a sigh of relief after seeing it undamaged.

"Tirpitz, you're already up? Maybe you should rest a little" Even Nagato is worried

"Sorry. I had to rush because of this. I got worried this might have been damaged or something"

Tirpitz took the cube from the greedy green cat who tried to grab it back but Tirpitz held her down.

"Do you know something about the cube? You were really holding into it? It took me and the Enterprise here to take it off you"

"Tyrant uses a cube to travel between world. I managed to get one from her before you guys found me"

"How?!"

Surprised that Tirpitz encountered Tyrant, I rushed because I got worried...again. It seems like there's something she wanted to say but she can't.

"How did you survive that bastard and the Sirens by yourself? You were badly wounded but they all healed within hours"

Tirpitz's hand shook as if she's scared to respond to Nagato just being worried.

"Did something happen to you?" Nagato calmly asked

I can tell my sister is hiding something but I didn't mention it because of our situation right now. She wanted to answer is but she's holding herself for some reason. Something did happen to her and she's too scared to tell us.

"I really don't know. I encountered Tyrant but she didn't kill me or anything. Instead, she tossed me the cube and told me to go home"

"For real?!" I was surprised

"This our way to return to our world but I'm not really sure how to use it"

"Well..."

Akashi cleared her throat and went in the middle. This greedy cat had better say something other than scamming us.

"I managed to get it working but it needs to recover its energy for it fully open a rift, nya" The cat answered

"What energy?" I asked

"It's natural reserve. It has one but I might have accidentally used half of it when I tried to open it and see if it had ant valuable components inside...nya..."

"You greedy cat!"

Furious, I grabbed the green cat of the ground and shook her vigorously until Nagato stopped me and forced me to put her down.

"D-don't worry. It will fully replenish its energy in two to three days, nya" Akashi hid behind Nagato

"I see. In that case, we just have to wait for it" Nagato side

"Nagato?"

"We now have a way to return home and all we need now is for it to recharge. We should discuss this with the others now"

"Fine..."

As I agreed, Tirpitz nodded her head. Just like Nagato said, she gathered all of us to talk about our ticket back home which will take a few days to work.

"That's great!" Iowa, who arrived late celebrated

"At least we can go home now. I don't know how long I can last with destroyers avoiding me" Ark Royal feels relieved

"I'm going to miss the food here" Akagi dropped her shoulders

"At least I enjoyed chasing the Yuudachi here, poi"

"You ended up biting her ears, Yuudachi-chan..."

Everyone is glad they could finally go home but I sat here, the only one not in the hurry to go back to our own world.

"Is there something wrong?" Tirpitz asked

When she noticed, the others did as well. They all looked at me confused since I'm not the only one who is celebrating right now.

"What's with the face?" Kaga raised an eyebrow

"Look, I want to go home too but I know I can't leave the other Tirpitz here just yet. Oh and that bastard too"

"Why is that?" Nelson asked

"I want to properly say goodbye to that other Tirpitz. It may only be short but I felt like she was one of us"

I don't want to leave until I get to say farewell to the Tirpitz in Iron Blood. I don't want just to leave without a trace. At least I want her to know we're going home now.

"I just feel like It'd be rude to just you know leave without even letting her know"

Everyone had spend time with the other Tirpitz as well and as they looked at each other, they turned their attention to Nagato.

"Fine. Since everyone here had the same thought"

Nagato sighed and agreed which is probably because of what I said? Tirpitz just smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Everyone can agree to that. The other Tirpitz was like a part of our fleet during the one month and stayed with us. It's only proper we should say farewell to her"

Since Nagato is the leader of our fleet and this group right now, she decided since everyone had the same thing in mind.

"R-really?!" I'm surprised

"Well, we still have two or three days, right? Before we go home, you can say what you want to say to the other Tirpitz" Nelson smirked

"I haven't really formally met my counterpart here so I want to meet her again and say my goodbye too" Tirpitz added

"Besides, it's only natural to say what we want to say before leaving because they will be sad if we left like that" Shigure added too

"Yeah. Because we will really miss her, poi"

I'm glad everyone shared the same thought as I have. Seeing this little extraordinary adventure and experience will come to an end soon, I can't help but smile. I'm really going to miss meeting other shipgirls in this world and getting to know their world here.

"Tirpitz?"

While I was thinking on how I first met the other Tirpitz and ending up here, I noticed my Tirpitz looking uneasy.

"I'm just a bit dizzy. I'm going back to rest..."

She shakes her head and immediately leaves the group. She is still not in full conditions but she's pushing herself. She really should rest for a while now and wait till she fully recovers.

(Just a moment ago...)

The others didn't notice it but I did. Just when she turned away before leaving, I think I saw her eyes turned red and fangs akin to a wild animal. I think I'm just seeing things since Tirpitz isn't feeling well right now.

(Screw this)

I've started worrying again and went after her but along the way, I encountered the Takao of this world. She's sort of a dog but she acts like what the Japanese call a "samurai", an ancient warrior who is known to value honor and loyalty.

"Oh? Bismarck-san, is something the matter? You look like you're in a hurry"

"I'm just looking for my sister. She quickly left and I'm trying to find her"

"Did something happen? Don't tell me you two had a fight"

"It's not like that. She isn't just feeling well. I don't always worry over a little thing but it can't be helped..."

I leaned on the nearest cherry blossom tree and gazed up, watching it's short-lived life. I sighed when thinking about Tirpitz who still makes me worry even after becoming shipgirls.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" She reluctantly asked

"Well, I'm a bit protective of my sister right because of what happened in the past"

"What exactly happened"

"A few years ago, my sister Tirpitz sunk. When a shipgirl sinks, they become Abyssals. I fought her as an Abyssal and I was forced to sink her"

"To fight your own sister is a difficult thing for older sisters like us. I sometimes fear that if my sister Atago steps out of line, I will have to draw my sword against her"

Oddly enough, Takao understood my dilemma as an older sister worried for her younger sister. Well she's the lead ship of the four heavy cruisers while there's only two of us in the Bismarck class.

"I thought it would be the end of it but she relapsed into her Abyssal state again. She was stuck in an in-between state. She keeps shifting between shipgirl and Abyssal"

"Then what happened?"

"There was another fighting and thankfully for me she returned to her old self"

I sighed in relief when Tirpitz returned as her normal self. At least that's what I want to think. Sometimes she acts and speaks differently that I wonder if everything went alright after our last fight.

"While my situation as not severe as yours, there are times where I had to go against Atago. We sometimes get into fights because of how strict I am and because of how...aggressive she is"

"Well it's normal for siblings to fight. Sometimes we have to call out each other's shit" I giggled a bit

"Are you still afraid that your sister might become one of those monster again? I've seen and fought those Abyssals and I can't imagine that your sister was like that"

"I'm still afraid. I've seen her as a monster and it broke my heart seeing my own little sister bear her fangs at me like a feral beast"

I clenched my shaking hands, remembering the Beast bound within the cold north where she was abandoned and left to rust in the past. I don't wish to see Tirpitz as a monster who degraded into nothing but a feral beast.

"...but ever since meeting the Tirpitz in this world, I feel a bit relieved. Somehow my fears and worries eased up...and I feel like it's going to alright this time"

"It's better than worry all the time. Your little sister might worry about you in return. Trust me, it will be troublesome if sisters worried about each other at the same time"

"Yeah..."

I laughed a bit, glad that I was able to freely talk about the worry I had for Tirpitz because of what happened in the past. There's no point in overthinking this. I should just be thankful she was in one piece when she was found.

* * *

**EXTRA**

No longer detecting Prinz Eugen's presence as it had completely vanished, I indirectly observed the battle and then I closed her eyes as soon as Prinz Eugen scuttled herself. In the end, she chose to quickly destroy herself, preferring to go out with a bang.

"A flatline, huh. Eugen, in the end...you chose to self-destruct..."

I closed my eyes for a minute or two before reopening them as if I'm mourning the loss of her only companion. While Eugen annoyed and bothered me a lot, I do enjoy her lively nature. Of course I didn't tell her that I find her amusing and entertaining. I don't regret not telling those words to her.

"You said you have nothing else to you but even that was a lie. You lied to yourself in the end..."

I'm a bit unhappy she refused to let everyone know about her feelings for her former allies and towards the older sister she secretly admired. You agreed to observe Iron Blood like you're still loyal them not because I ordered you but because you wanted to reunite with Hipper even for just a short amount of time.

"Prinz Eugen has been eliminated by Bismarck. Now it's your turn to eliminate me, Tirpitz. That is...you have enough resolve to make a sacrifice"

This black tattered cape with the symbol of Iron Blood on the back gently wave from the cold breeze of the frigid north. Now that I think about it, I resembled my sister more than I resembled myself so Tirpitz mistook me as Bismarck.

Then again...

I'm somewhat merged with Bismarck so to a degree, I'm a bit of Bismarck. It's just that she's nothing but lingering consciousness within my Code now.

"No wonder Eugen keeps poking at my appearance and full black attire"

Oddly enough, I recalled the times she keep joking about I begun looking like Bismarck. Who knew shortly after her death I'd start missing her. As I think whether it was right for me to allow her to get herself killed, an uninvited guest arrived.

"Your Prinz Eugen was eliminated just like that. I thought they'd fight to the death but she ended up scuttling herself instead~"

Cheerfully sitting on one of my turrets is the Siren's favorite frontliner, the Siren Purifier. She had been silently ever since I escaped the closed dimension and now she chose to reveal herself.

"Would you look at that? You're still alive" I said in a clearly displeased tone

"I've been watching what's been happening since Observer told me so. Honestly, I wished I was there to see your friend to boom"

The moment she laughed at how Prinz Eugen chose to self-destruct, I have the sudden urge to shove my sword to her face. It's been a while since I've been this upset.

"Observer isn't making moves recently"

I tried to sound so suspicious even though I shouldn't be since I'm already prepared for the Sirens taking advantage of the upcoming assault in this fjord.

"Beats me. I just do what I'm told"

Purifier tilted her head, acting all innocent even if she's anything but innocent.

"Like it would matter anyway. I have to deal with Iron Blood soon"

"Will you try to get yourself killed to?"

"I won't die. Only this body will die..."

I implied something to her. The implication should be obvious to her, unless she takes it too literally.

"Unless you're here for something important, get off my ship and get out of this fjord"

"What a meanie. I just came here since you're being too quiet~"

She pouted as she prepared to leave but her childish behavior is clearly more annoying and less tolerable than Prinz Eugen. She just from the deck and floated into the sky, giving me a smug look before exiting through a portal.

"Fortunately she's not smart enough to know that troublesome girl is in my ship. If it was Observer of Tester, they would have sensed something is wrong"

I looked up at my ship's bridge where I'm keeping "that girl" for the time being. I'll have to move her before the battle begins but I have to make sure neither the Sirens nor the shipgirls will find out soon. She will play a part in the future which is why I made sure she didn't die.


	30. Farewell, my sister

**Author:** This is the last chapter of the story (sort of) and Chapter 31 is just going to be an the end, I chose with the "not good for everyone" ending. I originally planned to kill the _other_ but maybe that's a bit too much. Oh this a _really_ long chapter, by the way.

There's not really a resolution since this is somewhat a cliffhanger. Anyhow, I might create a sequel where Bismarck is the focus and it's a bit of a reverse. Still not sure.

**06/02/2020:** Updated the last part between AL Bismarck and AL Tirpitz.

* * *

_To finally accept and change the future..._

Prinz Eugen had finally been defeated by Bismarck while I stood and watched the two of them clash. Both sides fought each other without holding back but in the end Bismarck never victorious. Though I don't know if I could call it a complete victory because Prinz Eugen was only defeated when she scuttled herself...by blowing herself up.

"Eugen was an enemy but I can feel everyone somewhat sad after the battle" I muttered to myself

They may not be showing it but I can tell that other Iron Blood ships felt grief over Prinz Eugen's death. She was a comrade even if she was a spy for the enemy all along. Though the one who's mostly affected right now is Admiral Hipper, her older sister.

"Admiral Hipper..."

Even with her back turned, I can hear her sob and cries, both angry and sad for the loss of her sister. As soon as she noticed me, she quickly wiped her tears and looked at me, trying to look angry as much as possible. She's trying to act as her casual annoyed self but her sorrow is too much right now.

"W-what?"

"Were you crying?" I calmly asked

"Of course not! Why would someone like me cry?"

"..."

"Eugen betrayed us and even if she was given a chance to surrender...that idiot chose to fight to the death!"

Admiral Hipper was also at the battle but she only saw the bright and round expression that soon imploded in a vacuum. In an instant, Prinz Eugen annihilated herself as she was already dying.

"That idiot sister...should have just surrendered!"

Hipper could no longer be back her tears and so it started flowing out. Unable to handle it, Hipper turned away, not wanting anyone to see her with such face. I couldn't say anything to comfort her, but I tapped her shoulder.

"Only the future one died..."

I left those vague words to her and left without saying anything else. Hipper doesn't want anyone to bother her right now so I will let her mourn for Prinz Eugen in her own way. She has feisty personality and she might pick a fight if anyone tried to bother her too much. On my way, I came across Graf Zeppelin who is in not in the mood like usual.

"Eugen has been eliminated but you're the one whose the least affected"

As I walk past her, she suddenly mentioned about it. She really likes noticing details and suspects them immediately.

"Why would I be highly affected? I already prepared myself for this outcome the moment Eugen made it clear she betrayed us"

Eugen betrayed us and prepared for her own end and I did the same. It's not surprising she'd even take herself out when it was clear she was defeated.

"Same goes for the rest. I won't shed tears or grieve over a known outcome"

I'm not good at handling or even feeling grief and sorrow, Tyrant being the example of it. She couldn't handle losing everyone so she went down on the path of self-destruction. I want to mention it but it would be unwise since our next mission is to eliminate Tyrant.

"..." Graf Zeppelin frowned at my answer

"While I don't like to lose others, emotions are difficult to keep in check if it came unexpected. That's why Bismarck still couldn't get over the betrayal since she believed no one would betray Iron Blood"

I chuckled just remembering how Bismarck is utterly shocked that Prinz Eugen was working as a spy for Tyrant all along and she didn't count the possibility of someone working within our ranks.

"What are you trying to say, Tirpitz?"

"I'm saying if she only realized that betrayal exists behind loyalty, none of this would have happened. She was caught in the illusion that no one would think of betraying Iron Blood"

"Are you saying it's Bismarck's fault?"

To her it looked like I'm blaming Bismarck for her negligence and ignorance. Well, she's not entirely wrong. Bismarck is the leader and to let a traitor roam around she blindly believing that everyone had the same views as her...is something I hate about her.

"Bismarck isn't entirely at fault but...she could have prevented this. In fact, any of us could have prevented this but all of us ignored this"

In the end, we are all to blame. Eugen managed to become a spy for the enemy for so long without suspicion is because no one was looking for a traitor and no one thought there would be one.

"Let me ask you something, Graf Zeppelin"

"Hmm?"

"If one of us were to abandon our nation and betray it, what will you do?"

I want to know if she's prepared for another scenario like what happened with Eugen. I want to know if they will repeat the same mistake.

"I won't let it happen. I won't let another traitor within Iron Blood so no one will have to be put down like what happened with Eugen"

Despite Graf Zeppelin's personality, she genuinely wants to protect her allies and her nation because she views it as her home. Someone who hated both God and the world actually loves her own allies. I find it greatly amusing.

"I see..."

I laughed a bit and left after getting the confirmation from her. I would want to ask my sister but she'd be upset.

"I wonder how is Bismarck doing?"

I wanted to check on her again but she's preserving all her energy for the next mission against Tyrant. Bismarck used most of her strength and energy in order to beat Prinz Eugen who has the power of the Sirens, a Code.

"Perhaps I should already give it to her before the moment passes..."

I thought to myself as I bring out something I've been keeping for a while now. I've been reserving it for a while waiting for the perfect opportunity but I feel like now is not the right time. Everyone is preparing for the next big mission, especially Bismarck.

"...No. Not yet"

I quickly cancelled my plan since I believe right now is not the best time to give it to her. I have to give it to her without her knowing and since I'm still here...I can't do that yet. As I walked out of the building, I stopped when I saw Friedrich der Grosse.

"...?!" I got startled for a moment

As usual, she's cheerful and friendly towards everyone in the base since she views everyone as her children and showers them with too much motherly affection. Bismarck is the only one who rejects her affection knowing her serious and strict personality.

"My, Tirpitz~"

She quickly run to tightly embrace me between her chest. Since her blueprint is based on an improved version of the Bismarck class, she's much stronger than I am. So strong that my body is literally getting crushed by her affection.

"I...I can't breathe..."

She quickly lets go as soon as she heard me choking and unable to breathe anymore. I gasped for air before I relaxed myself and steadied my breathing.

"Hmm..."

Friedrich der Grosse tilted her head left and right, and examined me from all directions.

"Is there something wrong?" I feel a bit uneasy"

"I feel like you're a bit different today. Is there something wrong? You can tell your mother all about it"

For a moment, I became silent. I really don't know where to start talking since one things happened after another. I just can't catch a break without thinking about what will happen next.

"Well, Eugen was taken down but the real threat is still there. Tyrant is out there in the north, waiting for us...waiting for me"

I'm expecting her and she's expecting me. By how things are going, this is going to where we will settle it once and for all. No more running and no more games, just between me and my future self.

"Thinking about Tyrant is stressing me out. Even if she's an enemy, for a moment I saw someone who's following a path she believes is right. Eugen said like her, Tyrant wanted to save Iron Blood but she would destroy anyone who stands in her way"

In those eyes who had lost it all and abandoned everything, I felt like I saw myself who walked a path and continued even if she knows it's not "good". I felt like Tyrant is someone who would be willing to achieve a goal for the sake of others even if it means destroying everyone who stands in her way.

"She's a horrible person who would do anything to get what she wants" I showed a bit of resentment

"Even if she's also you?"

"Even if she is me, Tyrant is someone who wouldn't care dying in the end so long as her goal can be achieved. I suppose I'm a bit like that too..."

For me, unless I'm willing to sacrifice what for what I want, what I want will be sacrificed. Perhaps it doesn't matter whether it's good or evil so long as she can accomplish what she wants. When I looked at Friedrich der Grosse, she looked a bit worried.

"She may be my future self but I'm not like her. Do you think I would become that kind of person? After seeing what I kind of person I might become, I will never walk in the same path as her...because I will end up making the same mistake as she did"

I came to a realization that Tyrant existed here like to give me a choice whether I will allow myself to become her or become someone else.

"Thinking about Tyrant is really stressing me out..."

I wanted to asked something but I don't want to talk about it anymore I cut the conversation short and left immediately.

"A choice, huh..."

Thinking about my own future because of Tyrant made me stop and look into it. I never care much of what I will do for the future until Tyrant came. It's because I did nothing that I became like that. I allowed myself to become like that and I don't want to repeat. If I allowed it, I will just be in Tyrant's position.

"I made my decision to never let it be repeated. I won't become someone like Tyrant"

I have to accept Tyrant as my future or nothing will ever change for my future. Everything is going to repeat"

Learning about Tyrant's memories gave me more reason why I should make sure I won't become her.

"What should I do to prevent it? Must I sacrifice something like her?"

I asked myself since this is something I can't talk to anybody. This is something I have to figure out for myself.

"Unless something is done, my cruel fate won't change..."

I closed my eyes and then I gazed at the bright sun. It's been a long time since I feel this troubled and conflicted.

"To prevent my fate to be repeated and for Iron Blood to be saved, it seems there's only one thing I must do"

After thinking about it deeply and thoroughly, I finally came to a decision. Though that decision is something me or anyone would be happy about but I have no choice.

"Heh, in the end...I will have to make a difficult decision just so my older sister and my comrades can be spared from their fate. I want to protect them...and I won't let any of them die"

I don't have much time to contemplate or hesitate about it so I ended up deciding that I will have to go through with it even if it means hurting my older sister's feelings. When that happens, I don't think I can ever look at her face and apologize.

"Tirpitz, there you are"

I jolted out when I got caught off-guard when Bismarck suddenly called me from behind.

"Big sister..."

"Our mission to take down Tyrant once and for all will begin soon"

Ah. She just came by to remind me about the next mission. Here I thought she heard me talking to myself.

"...are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just that our enemy is my future self. It's hard to accept it but I have to"

The next battle will be about taking down my own future, killing my own future. She is an enemy but it's not an easy thing to do, especially after I learned her goal was for Iron Blood's sake but she became twisted and lost sight of that goal.

"You don't have to kill Tyrant yourself"

"You were badly wounded when you took down Eugen. Tyrant is a stronger opponent"

I feared that if my sister tried to fight her in an all-out battle, she might lose and I end up losing my sister for good. If that were to happen, I won't forgive myself.

"Besides, this is a battle where it's either she dies or I die..."

That's right. This time, I'm going to fight my future self and that means one of us has to die. Tyrant is waiting for us and we prepared for her. This is suicidal on both our parts.

"I won't let you die so long as I am here. I won't let anyone in Iron Blood die"

My foolish sister is willing to throw away her life for this nation. I don't think she realized it's because of that...

I really have to change something to myself...

If I want to prevent the same future from being repeated it seems, the choice and where it will lead will fall to me.

"I thought you're going to rest for the next mission since you will need all your strength against Tyrant" I raised an eyebrow

"I recovered enough strength for the next fight. How about you?"

"I'm fine as I am. I didn't really do much fighting when you took down Eugen"

"I meant if you're prepared to fight against Tyrant"

It looks like she's a bit worried since Tyrant is my future self and I have to fight her again. I fought her with no hesitation before because I believed she was Bismarck but that's only because she has a part of Bismarck within her.

"I know what I must do. Tyrant is my future but she's my future that's beyond saving so the only choice I have is to put her down"

"Tirpitz..."

"Don't hesitate even towards me, big sister. Because one day, I might fall in the same path as her...with just one mistake"

I still fear I might end up like Tyrant one day if I make one mistake. All it takes is just a little push to make someone fall into a better or worse path.

"What's the battle going to be?" I changed the topic

"The northern fjords which is the most familiar place to you"

"Ah, there again..."

"There's a Siren fleet keeping Tyrant there and she's not making a move whatsoever. Her ship is just anchored there for the past few days"

"She's waiting for us"

Eugen did say Tyrant is waiting for us and it's not surprising it's in the northern fjords surrounded by the unforgiving coldness.

"She will only move once make a commotion there. So yeah, she's waiting for us to come to her"

"Hopefully this will be the time we finally take her down"

"We will end Tyrant once and for all" Bismarck is determined

Even if Bismarck wanted to be determined to eliminate Tyrant once and for all, she knew that it means killing the future version of her younger sister. By now, she already made the resolve to take her down since she knew too that Tyrant is beyond saving.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Before we leave, we came to a decision to meet and say proper farewells to the shipgirls who helped us during our stay here. Iowa said she wanted to stop by the American fleet of this world before heading to Iron Blood to say goodbye to the Tirpitz of this world.

"Tirpitz, you're okay now?" I asked my sister

"My fever is all gone now. I'm in perfect condition again"

Tirpitz squeezed her hands and stretched her arms, happy that she's back at full strength now.

"By the way, I haven't really proper apologized to you, Hiryuu"

Tirpitz then turned towards the two rabbit aircraft carrier. Hiryuu pointed at herself, seemingly confused to what Tirpitz meant.

"I'm sorry for uppercutting you to the ceiling while I had a high fever. I don't really remember much but they said I ended up breaking your jaw or something"

Tirpitz bowed, apologizing the way Japanese people do. I didn't know she felt had for uppercutting Hiryuu since it wasn't her fault when she had a high fever and wasn't aware of her actions.

"You don't have to apologize! It's not that bad. Really..."

Hiryuu looked like she doesn't know what to do when Tirpitz unexpectedly apologized to her.

"You weren't thinking straight since you were sick and all"

"I was taught to take responsibility even if I didn't intend it. Besides, you fetched the medicine for my fever and I ended up hitting you"

"I've taken hits worse than that so don't feel like you've really hurt me" Hiryuu laughed

"Your head went through the ceiling though and you were crying after I pulled you down"

When Souryuu mentioned it, Hiryuu ended up feeling embarrassed since it made her look like she was just acting tough. On the other hand, the others seem to be making their farewells to everyone here. For example, the two Yuudachi who is both similar in appearance and personality shared a meal together.

"Meat is really the best, poi!"

"You got that right!"

"It gives me energy to run around and shoot Abyssals all day, poi!"

"That's why it's better than vegetables!"

They gnawed and ripped the meat like the dogs that they are. Well, one of them is an actual dog while the other is just dog-like. Then again there's no difference...

"Dogs really get along well with other dogs. If you two get swapped, no one will notice" The Shigure in this world pouted

"Well, at least they're having fun. It's been a while since Yuudachi-chan found someone who is wild and energetic as her" Our Shigure is gently watching them eat

Compared to our Shigure, the Shigure here is an assertive one who can be frank sometimes. Ours is a gentle and soft-spoken one which captured the hearts of everyone around her.

"I wonder what's Ark Royal up to..."

I went to check with Ark Royal who disappeared a while ago. Nagato is currently having tea with her version here but she was oddly blushing and seemingly restraining herself before she went on her own.

"Oh? It's her?"

I was about to approach her when she looks like she's talking to the destroyers here. Curious, I hid to watch and hear what's going on since the Mutsuki class here are avoiding her for the past two days. Ever since then, she said about swearing revenge on her version here.

"This one is not a molester like that other one" Inazuma commented

"Agreed but the Mutsuki class doesn't want to get near because of the Royal navy pervert" Ikazuchi added

"Ark Royal-san, when did you learn to make sandwiches?"

The Fubuki here, who is an energetic blue dog, excitedly asked while her ears twitched.

"The Warspite in my world taught me to make all sorts of sandwiches. She even taught me to bake?"

"Your Warspite isn't a knight that doesn't wear anything below?"

The Ayanami here asked while nibbling on one of the sandwiches which presumedly Ark Royal made.

"What?"

"You see, the Warspite of the Royal navy is a knight who carries a big sword. I hear knights wear armor but she isn't wearing anything below her waist" Inazuma answered

"Just underwear and the string type" Ikazuchi added while sipping tea

Hearing the brief description of the Warspite here, Ark Royal covered her face with both of her hands and even in this distance, I can hear her muffled screaming. Surely, she can't tell our Warspite about this. I'd imagined that old lady will faint or freeze in shock.

"I-I think I should check on Akagi and Kaga next..."

I snuck away from the scene and went to where CarDiv 01 are. The two along with the Kaga here and the newly released Akagi here are spending time with their counterparts. I heard Akagi is what we call a "yandere" so I feared for our "bauxite queen".

"...?!"

To my surprise, it seems the two Akagi are getting along well. In fact, the red fox is enjoying spending time with our Akagi.

"That's not right. You should be assertive with your love. Do not let anyone get in the way of your love, not even those pesky cranes"

"Huh?" I'm confused on what she had just said

"Hmm?" Our Akagi isn't sure what she's saying since she's too busy stuffing her face with food

"You're too soft and you're too relaxed! Your admiral is an open prey and as a fearsome beast of love, you should take the opportunity to secure your prey! Chain her to a warehouse and never ever let her go!"

They aren't joking! This Akagi is both obsessive and possessive with her commander and as a result the commander herself is in the American fleet right now. She's teaching our Akagi to be the worst person possible. Well I heard Akagi had "bad issues" before becoming a shipgirl.

"Your admiral should be yours alone! Filthy vexins are surrounding her, ready to steal like insects that they are! Do you love your admiral?"

"Well I love it when the admiral cooks food for me when I do a great job"

"Then you shouldn't let filthy bitches steal her! Especially the devilish cranes! Never take your eyes off them! In fact, tie them and throw them into the ocean or burn them in an incinerator!"

Akagi isn't catching on that she's talking to someone who will murder her own allies just for the sake of the one she loves. Why isn't Kaga doing a thing?!

"Ah..."

I turned to look at our Kaga who's blankly drinking tea there with the other Kaga. The two poker-faced blue aircraft carriers just sit there and watched the obsessive Akagi influence our Akagi.

"Kaga..."

I shouldn't be surprised now since our Kaga is very similar to the Kaga here since the two are both stoic, serious, and only cares about their Akagi. I mean both of them isn't showing an emotion the least. It's like they're supporting whatever their Akagi wants to do.

Well at least everyone is having fun...

Four hours later, Nagato returned and well regrouped. It's for us to leave the Sakura Empire and make a stop to the Eagle Union fleet per Iowa and Atlanta's request.

"I want to say goodbye to little ones there before we go" Iowa looks excited

"I wonder what are the Americans like here?" Nelson is curious

"They're not really that different. Well their Hornet is some cowgirl lady in a bikini"

When Atlanta said that, she ended up chuckling probably imagining about this world's Hornet. While they discuss about the Eagle Union, which is the American fleet of this world, I noticed Tirpitz being quiet.

"What's wrong? We're going home now so we you should be happy" I'm confused

"..."

"Tirpitz?"

"..."

If there's something bothering you, I'm here your as your older sister"

Tirpitz lowered her head, still being quiet. She was just fine earlier this morning but she suddenly went out of mood. She's not always good at opening up so I don't understand her on some occasions.

"I'm think about what happened in the past. I thought it's going to be alright now..."

"What are you talking about? It's alright now!"

"...ah, sorry. You couldn't notice it...because you are my big sister"

"Tirpitz?"

"Forget it. I'm just getting thinking too much again"

Tirpitz sighed and walked past me. There's something she wants to say but couldn't. It's like she's concerned about me so she isn't talking about it.

"She's acting strange again..."

I sighed and shook my head, sometimes thinking being a big sister could be difficult. As we prepared to leave, this world's Nagato met our Nagato. I think this world's Mutsu is standing beside her. She's so small and cute. I think Nagato is blushing a bit? Nagato is disciplined but she becomes vulnerable when around small and cute things.

"We couldn't thank you enough for being so hospitable to us even though we came from another world"

Our Nagato showed her gratitude towards the Sakura's Nagato by bowing. The latter did the same when she responded.

"It's truly a pleasure to meet you, my counterpart who stands proudly as the symbol of your nation"

"I'm also happy to meet another version of my sister. What kind of Mutsu do you have?" Sakura's Mutsu also bowed

"Well...she's a cheerful one much like you and she's big as me"

"Wow! I wish I could meet her but I might end up getting stuck in your world hehe~"

They talked for a while and as I shifted my attention, I met this world's Takao again. I'm amazed how this Takao is the cool-headed and serious warrior type. She even got a nice sword!

"So this is goodbye, huh" She bitterly smiled

"Yeah. We're going home and we can't come back here anymore" I feel a bit sad

"This was unexpected but this was a great experience. I never thought I'd actually be excited to meet another versions of other shipgirls"

"Same goes for us too" This world's Zuikaku joined in

"I'm a bit unsure about that since both Akagis tried to roast me" Shoukaku isn't happy

Several other shipgirls went to see us off and even if it's only been less than a week here, they were glad to have met us and we were glad to have gotten to know them.

"I just wished I could have met your Zuikaku or Shoukaku-nee" Zuikaku pouted

"Our Shoukaku isn't that really different from yours. She's a gentle big sister...except for the tendency to insult others with a smile" I whispered the last part

"What am I like in your world?" Zuikaku excitedly asked

"Well, Zuikaku is Zuikaku no matter what world...mostly"

I stole a glance on her chest area which would be immediately noticed by our Zuikaku if she was here. Thank goodness she wasn't or she might have cried.

"She has this samurai look now though" I added

They don't know what a samurai is but Zuikaku looked happy just by hearing probably because of how foreign it sounds. The Japan here is like what you'd find in a video game like those two shut-in destroyers play.

"Alright, everyone. It's time for us to weigh anchor!"

With a loud voice, Nagato called of us so we can finally leave the Sakura Empire. Everyone rallied and prepared to leave.

"Well, it's time for us to go. It was short but this was a really fun experience"

I gave a salute before and they waved their hands goodbye as I join the others. I think I saw the two Yuudachi crying and hugging each other. The other Sakura girls went to see us off.

"H-here! I made this bracelet so Yuudachi will be always with Yuudachi"

"I'll treasure this forever, poi!"

After gladly receiving the farewell present, our Yuudachi tightly hugged their Yuudachi, almost suffocating her. On the other hand, their Shigure is hugging our Shigure who is awkwardly smiling while comforting her crying Sakura version.

"You know, I won't have this kind of farewell with the Bismarck here. She's the dead serious type so it's just going to be an awkward goodbye"

I compared what saying farewell to my counterpart here to Nagato who just laughed. Everyone will certainly miss the other but I'm sure the Bismarck in Iron Blood will just coldly look at me and say goodbye.

"I heard from this world's Tirpitz she has a soft side so don't worry about it"

Nagato assured me as she tapped my shoulder. As she called the rest, we are all about to leave the port. Before we leave coastal waters, they wave their goodbyes and wished us the best of luck.

**Eagle Union...**

Just like Iowa requested, we stopped by at the port where Iowa and Atlanta stayed before being escorted in the Sakura Empire. Upon arriving the others went to rest and refuel while Nagato met with this world's Enterprise.

"I heard you're going to return to your world now" Enterprise greeted her

"Yeah. So we decided to at least meet the others before leaving" Nagato shook her hand

"I told some of the Royal navy that you will stop by before living. As expected, some of them wanted to meet shipgirls from another world"

The two shook hands in a friendly manner like they've become fast friends within a few days. What exactly happened on the days I was still with Iron Blood.

"Sorry that our enemies dragged you here into this world"

"It's not your fault. Besides, we managed to retrieve our Tirpitz" Nagato shook her head

"Your Tirpitz?"

Upon hearing the conversation, Tirpitz walked by, puzzled at how Enterprise is looking at her.

"But that's-"

Enterprise looked shocked when she saw our Tirpitz while the latter just stood there quietly.

"Enterprise?"

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you managed to find one of your own" Enterprise laughed it off

"You know, I wished our Enterprise properly met you. I'm sure you two would get along"

Nagato suddenly brought up the topic which made Enterprise blush a bit. She looks a bit embarrassed for some reason.

"It was a mess the last time but I'm sure if given the right chance, we'd talk things out than shoot and bomb each other"

The two laughed, sharing a good time with each other. Meanwhile, as I walk away, I came across a twin-tailed woman in a red old aristocratic outfit. I don't know if she's mad or she just looks like that.

"Hey, Bismarck-"

As Nelson called me out, she noticed the unknown woman in front of me.

"Ah, Nelson. What's wrong?"

"T-that's your Nelson?!" The woman spoke

"Yes, I am Nelson. Who might you be?" Nelson approached

"Hmph. Well, I am Nelson of the Royal navy much like you"

The two Nelson examined each other, even poking each other until their chest bumped against each other.

"So this is the me of this world. Interesting" Our Nelson nodded

"You lack the nobility of our namesake"

"For the record, I am well-refined battleship. I heard you're what people call a tsundere"

They may look hostile but I can tell this is how they get to know each other. It's like making friends in a very strange way.

"It seems I sense a challenge from my counterpart" Our Nelson smiled

"We shall see about that!"

For some reason, it's like they somehow challenged each other and I don't know how it happened. As I looked away from them, I saw someone peaking from a distance, looking at our destroyers.

"And who are you, Ms. Creepily hiding behind there?"

I walked away from the two Nelson who kept examining each other. The carrier with dark hair and bangs covering one side came out and cleared her throat.

"Y-you see, I'm not good with talking to the little ones so I ended up hiding"

Even if she says that, this person is letting out a strange and dangerous vibe like I should tackle her now and pin her down.

"Bismarck-san, who's your new friend, poi"

Both Yuudachi and Shigure approached and as they did, I heard this person's breathing grew heavier and her nose started bleeding. Is she sick or something? She looks really weird right now.

"A-are you alright?" I got worried

"It's fine. I'm just...shy about being around the little ones" She's heavily breathing though

"R-right. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm the proud aircraft carrier of the Royal navy, Ark Royal!"

Ark Royal? I think she was mentioned before but I'm not really sure. I can't remember but there's something about her. Something about never let her get near destroyers.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

In a distance, our Ark Royal came running and furiously screaming. Upon realizing she's the target, this Arm Royal ran for her life but she ended up getting tackled and wrestled. Our Ark Royal strangled her, putting her this world's counterpart in a headlock.

"It was you! Prepare to die, filthy scoundrel!"

"Eek!"

"You're the Ark Royal of this world. The filthy degenerate who tarnished the proud name of Ark Royal!"

I never saw Ark Royal this violent before. I wonder what kind of grudge does she have against her version here. Does she really hate herself that much?

"Now, now, please calm down"

A maid looking lady pulled off our Ark Royal before she could snap the neck of the other. She broke off the two before it ended violently. I was hoping for some action though...

"No need for unnecessary violence"

"Who are you?" Ark Royal calmed down a little

"I am the head maid of the Royal navy, Belfast"

The mad looking Belfast bowed and formally introduced herself much to my surprise. As the other Ark Royal suddenly snuck off but before Belfast could stop her, Iowa suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a powerful tackle, breaking some of her body parts. A single hit from Iowa is equivalent of a human getting hit by a truck.

"Oh my God! I think I think I just injured this innocent person!"

Iowa, in shocked her powerful tackle had knocked out someone cold, gasped and covered her mouth.

"Nah, it's alright. It's just the Royal navy's local pervert" A tomboyish looking cruiser walked by and assured

"What?"

"Hey, Ms. Iowa, could you show me that Freedom Piledriver move? You could use this pervert to test it"

"I-Is that alright?" Iowa seems reluctant

"As a representative for the Royal navy, I will allow it. It's appropriate punishment" A maid with brown hair in a braided bun and a blank expression gave permission

"Alright then!"

As Iowa dragged away the screaming Ark Royal, I returned my sight to ours who is met by two people in a white dress.

"Do you want to hold U-chan?"

Seeing Ark Royal still a bit angry, a cute girl in a white evening dress offered her stuffed unicorn for comfort. Ark Royal ended up accepting her offer and immediately found comfort not in the stuffed toy but the sheer innocence and cuteness of that little girl.

"We're going to miss this. Once we get back, it's fighting with the Abyssals again"

Nagato approached me and smiled at the peace and joy. I'm going to miss this too but we can't stay here for long. We've been gone from our world for quite a while so who knows what's going on with our fleet.

"Not really different. They have Sirens here and some wandering Abyssals" I shrugged it shoulders

"Are you sad you won't see the Tirpitz from this world again?"

"I'll be a bit sad since we had good times. We didn't get along at first but we got to know each other"

I admitted I am going to be sad that I won't get to spend more time with the shipgirls here, especially the Tirpitz of this world.

"On the other hand, my sister doesn't seem that sad. She spent her time here longer than us but she seems fine" I wondered about it

"I did ask her that but she said she's not the emotional type when saying farewells but she did say she's going to miss this world too"

"Yeah, I figure she'd say that"

I sighed and crossed my arms, enjoying the sight of everyone enjoying themselves along with Nagato.

"We'll be leaving this port in one hour. Our last stop is going to be Iron Blood before we return home"

"Yeah. It's time to say goodbye..."

As Nagato informed me that we'll be leaving in hour before we will go to our last stop to properly say goodbye to the Tirpitz here, I felt sadder at the thought that this little adventure is going to end.

Maybe we'll have another experience like this in the future...

**Iron Blood...**

It's almost time to depart for the next mission to take down Tyrant and everyone is making last minute preparations. Tirpitz had already prepared herself and she decided to visit Bismarck who is still in her office and not on the port like everyone else. She slowly enters her sister's personal office where she saw the leader of the fleet quietly on her desk.

"Is there something wrong, big sister?"

The worried younger sister, softly asked Bismarck who is in an intense mood right now. It's only natural since the day had come and the battle will begin soon. Tirpitz is the only one who is the least "fired up" about facing one of Iron Blood's sworn enemy.

"I'm just calming myself down. What's that on your hand?"

Bismarck was stabilizing herself emotionally to prevent something like an outburst of emotion once she faces Tyrant hopefully for the last time.

"Ah, this? It's something I've been keeping and I wanted to give it to you"

It's a rather small box but Tirpitz had neatly wrapped a thin sash around it. The younger sister gently smiled at her older sister, briefly puzzling the latter

"A present? For what?"

"Something I've been meaning to give to you but I couldn't because of what's happening"

Bismarck didn't know Tirpitz would actually have a present for her at the same day as a critical battle for her. On top of that, she wondered why the a present of all things. It's not a day to celebrated about since it's the exact opposite of that.

"But you can't open it now" Tirpitz said that as she placed it on top of her desk

"Why?"

"It's really something you should only open once the battle is over"

A normal person would look excited when telling someone about a surprise but Tirpitz only sadly smiled as she gazed at Bismarck with sincere eyes. Bismarck is confused what's going on with Tirpitz all of a sudden but she decided to respect the "surprise" for her.

"I don't really understand but I'll open it after the battle like you asked"

A bit confused, Bismarck decided to comply with her younger sister's request. Besides, Bismarck is genuinely curious to what secret present Tirpitz had been keeping for a while now.

"I see. Thanks..."

Tirpitz cheerfully smiled and this rarity caused Bismarck to return a smile as well. While Bismarck is glad Tirpitz is becoming more lively, she couldn't help but wonder why her heart ached seeing Tirpitz smile.

"I'll be going to my ship now. You should hurry up since the others are waiting"

Tirpitz tip off her cap as she leaves Bismarck's office and when she is finally outside, she lost the happiness in her smile and was replaced by a sorrowful one.

"Mein schwester..."

Tirpitz sadly muttered to herself as she couldn't even reveal her sorrowful emotion to Bismarck. There were no more tears, just the sadness in her eyes.

"I'll have to focus on the battle ahead and once the time comes...I don't think I can look at her in the eyes"

Sighing, Tirpitz fixed her cap and her uniform as she continue pretending like nothing is wrong. Right now she wanted to focus on the battle first, to face off Tyrant and her future self.

**Later...**

Bismarck arrived in Iron Blood territory and she is greeted by one of its shipgirls, Z23. The Iron Blood destroyer recognized Bismarck since she had stayed in their base for a few days but she didn't recognize the others.

"Oh? You're Tirpitz's friend, the other Bismarck. What can I do for you?"

Z23 raised an eyebrow to why Bismarck returned to Iron Blood after being reunited with her comrades and even brought them along.

"Is Tirpitz here?" Bismarck looked around

She noticed some of the ships aren't anchored or docked, specially the two Bismarck class battleships.

"She's not here" Z23 shook her head

"Did she go off on a mission or something?"

"Well, she did but it's more of an operation"

"An operation? What operation?"

"She and Bismarck along with some of us head to the northern fjords to face Tyrant for a last fight"

"What?!"

Bismarck is shocked and suddenly shouted when she is told that the other Tirpitz went to fight Tyrant in the northern fjords.

"She went to fight that son of a bitch?!"

"Y-yeah. They just left not too long ago but they should have reached the northern territory by now"

Bismarck would just be fine if it's a normal operation but Tirpitz went off to fight Tyrant, the cause of the entire situation. Z23 backed away a little when Bismarck unintentionally emits a furious aura.

"So, uh...are we going to wait or what?" Nelson asked Nagato

"Wait, huh. Well from the looks of it..."

Nagato turned towards Bismarck and even without saying anything or even asking, she understood what Bismarck is planning next.

"Who here wished to stay in this base?"

"...?" Everyone is confused

"Bismarck, you're going after the Tirpitz right?" Nagato guessed

To Bismarck's surprise, it doesn't look like Nagato plans on stopping her and would allow her instead. Everyone looked at each other for a moment while Bismarck blinked her eyes, assuring that Nagato did say that.

"N-Nagato?"

"If you're going after her then I'm coming with you. You're the type of person who can't be left alone"

"Nagato..."

"You want to make sure she's going to be alright and I want to make sure you don't get yourself killed"

"You're allowing me? Why?"

"Not even I can stop you because you're one stubborn German battleship. Besides, we all agreed to say goodbye to Tirpitz before going home, right? We can't do that if she gets herself seriously hurt"

Nagato confidently smiled while Bismarck couldn't help but feel joy that Nagato would come with her than be against her decision.

"Go after them against Tyrant? Isn't that suicide? Last time we fought Tyrant in our world, we barely stood a chance!" Nelson pointed out

"Bismarck-san, please think about this" Even Akagi

"Bismarck, have a bit of common sense. Don't just go in someone else's fight" Ark Royal added

The others are surprised with Bismarck's impulsive decision and pleased for her to not go after the Iron Blood fleet in the north. They are worried for her sake since Tyrant isn't like the Abyssals they fought.

"I'm going with Bismarck. Those who wish to stay and wait, you guys can feel free to do so" Bismarck informed the others

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, unsure now since Nagato is volunteering to go with Bismarck knowing she can't leave the German battleship by herself.

"You too, Nagato?!" Nelson didn't expect Nagato to go along with Bismarck

There was a minute or two of silence with each other since they view it as reckless and they don't want to let Bismarck get herself sunk without going home.

"I can't leave my idiot sister and let herself get killed. I'm coming along too" Tirpitz stepped up

"Tirpitz?!" Ark Royal is surprised

They all thought Tirpitz would be against Bismarck's decision since she would be rational and concerned for her older sister but in the end decided to go along with her impulsive older sister. Nelson looked at the others since both Nagato and their Tirpitz decided to go with Bismarck since someone needs to make sure she doesn't get herself sunk.

"Aaargh! Fine! We're all going along! You happy now, Bismarck?" Nelson gave in

"Wait, we're all going-?"

Nelson elbowed Ark Royal to the side of her abdomen before the mood is ruined. Nelson raised her hand first then a reluctant Ark Royal and the rest as well.

"You don't really have to come along too..."

Bismarck is worried they might hurt themselves by trying to go after the other Tirpitz. It was her decision and they don't have to force themselves.

"Mein schwester, we won't allow you to get yourself killed because of your impulsiveness. We came here to say farewell and go home...and we get payback from that bastard" Tirpitz answered

"What you're going to do is reckless but I'm here so you wouldn't get your rudder stuck by others. Only I get to do that!" Ark Royal added

"This sounds so cliche and illogical but if we can't stop you, then we'll just have to make sure you don't get yourself killed" Kaga sighed

"I think the same as Kaga-san. Bismarck-san wouldn't listen to Nagato-san even if she said no" Shigure pointed out

"We have a score to settle with Tyrant for messing with our world and for causing casualties. We'll help the other Tirpitz and get payback for everything that has happened"

"Revenge for one of the Kure...and that human convoy, poi!"

Nagato beat her fists, stating that she wants revenge against Tyrant for their situation and for killing inhabitants of their world. While they all settled to go after the other Tirpitz in the northern fjord where the battle is, Z23 is unsure whether they're making the right decision.

"Alright tiny one, what part of northern fjord are we talking about?" Bismarck returned her attention to Z23

"Tiny one?! And are you out of your mind?! Tyrant is not just any Abyssal like in your world. She's a weapon with the Siren's power, a Code to be exact"

Z23 shakes her head, surprised at how they both want to help Tirpitz and get revenge against Tyrant.

"It's in the northern territory between the nation of the Northern Union and Royal navy"

Friedrich der Grosse joined in as she saw the two sides causing a commotion. Yuudachi immediately hid behind Shigure upon seeing a figure as large as Yamato with two horns and an intimidating appearance stood before then.

"An Abyssal! It's Battleship Princess, poi!" Yuudachi cried

"That's just a shipgirl, Yuudachi-chan"

"Oh. My bad, poi"

Yuudachi immediately calmed down and returned to normal like nothing happened but somewhat embarrassed she mistook Friedrich der Grosse as an Abyssal for a moment.

"Friedrich der Grosse?"

"It's fine, Z23. They are not weaklings. They are also shipgirls like us so it's fine to let them go after the others"

Bismarck swallowed her breath as Friedrich der Grosse offered to give them the exact location. Z23 had no choice but to stand down and let them go after the others since it's not for her to decide in the end.

"Is it really fine?" Z23 is skeptical

"It's fine. They have a score to settle with Tyrant and they're the type of one of them fights the others will follow"

"..."

"Besides, that other Bismarck reminded of our Bismarck before she became the mature and disciplined leader Susie today. That Bismarck is still young and has a lot to learn from different experiences if she want to lead her nation someday" Friedrich der Grosse gently smiled

To Z23, it doesn't look like it made sense since the Nagato from the other world acted like she's the leader of the fleet rather than Bismarck. Still, she doesn't have anything else to say since their problems are not her to deal with.

* * *

**Northern Sea...**

The sky is dark and the air grew colder. Before entering the northern sea, the weather is the exact opposite whether the sun is shining bright and giving off its warmth to everyone below.

"The weather is changing. Tyrant is using that rift opening machine" Tirpitz guessed

"Fortunately she didn't release a storm like she did last time" Bismarck could barely stand the cold

The last time Tyrant opened a rift is when Tirpitz went missing and it took her an entire month to return.

"Tirpitz, you don't have to face against Tyrant" Bismarck is still worried

"I have to do this too, big sister"

Tirpitz insisted she really has to face her future self with the intention to finally sink her. She doesn't want to hesitate like the previous encounters.

"Siren fleet up ahead! Humanoid and mass produced types!" Graf Zeppelin informed the others

Graf Zeppelin's "Stukas" went into formation and prepared to dive bomb the incoming Siren fleet, intercepting them. As the enemy opened fire while dealing with dive bombers, the battle had officially begun.

"Not going to make it easy for us huh, Tyrant?!"

Tirpitz dodged projectiles one after another and we even a direct shot would immediately damage her. The Sirens shooting everywhere makes it difficult for her to shoot, let alone aim properly.

"Tch...!"

She tried to open fire but using most of her focus on evading lowers her accuracy since she's forced to move in different directions every split second. Bismarck, on the other hand, eliminates every Siren who cares challenge her with the might of her shells and the steel of her unique sword.

"Come out and face me yourself, Tyrant!"

Bimarck challenged Tyrant to fight herself as three mass produced cruisers stood in her way after she had just eliminated a Siren Chasers. With all main guns pointed, the proud leader of Iron Blood unleashed her strength and fired all her main guns, immediately causing an explosion on the three ships.

"The others are closing. I have to keep them occupied since my business is with the two"

Tyrant is aware of everything that's happening in the battlefield but she hasn't made her move yet as she is only interested with either Bismarck or Tirpitz. Floating on the cold surface water, Tyrant raised her hand holding the black cube given to her by her "creator".

"Their maximum capacity is at eighty percent of the original at best and I can only reproduce limited copies"

Tyrant has another way of stalling unnecessary "pieces" but it's not the perfect solution. The copies are not as strong as the original and she can't produce an unlimited amount.

"If only I could duplicate the [Silver] code, but that girl - hmph, she'll play her part again soon. I'll just have to make due with what I have. The data of the shipgirls I encountered that I could reproduce"

Tyrant shakes off her head and resumed producing shadow versions of different shipgirls, including the ones present. Due to its limit, she doesn't use it unless she's forced to deal with all of them like right now.

"It's enough to keep the others at bay and let the two reach me. Hmm?"

On another live feed, she received a report from one of the mass produced Sirens but the communication is quickly cut off.

"They're coming here too, huh"

With no time to lose, Tyrant activated the cube and as energy poured out of it, she begun downloading the backup data she had in store and duplicated them. She immediately sent the copies out with the order of dealing with the others.

"I'm leaving the rest to you..."

Tyrant smiled beyond her grim and exhausted expression, watching through a feed of a black steel container hidden and secured in an unknown location.

"Let's see what path will you take, Tirpitz..."

Tyrant still refused to move and face Tirpitz herself, rather she will wait for her or Bismarck to come to her. While the battle continued, Deutschland screamed in frustration as she kept shooting from both her main cannons and handgun.

"They just won't stop coming!"

One after another, more weak but countless mass produced ships won't stop attacking her and the others.

"Such a nuisance!" Roon lost her nerve

"Keep at it! Their numbers are dwindling!"

Graf Zeppelin provided as much air support as she can with the help of her dive bombers.

"If only I was equipped with torpedo bombers. This would have been easier!"

Due to her incomplete creation, Graf Zeppelin couldn't be equipped with torpedo bombers, only fighters and dive bombers.

"...?!"

Her Messerschmitt fighter aircrafts intercepted enemy dive bombers which is the same model of Stukas as hers.

"What's going on-"

Graf Zeppelin immediately realized where the copied aircrafts had come from. There's a copy of her, shrouded in shadow, launching aircrafts of the same type as hers. It's not just her, Deutschland is shooting another Deutschland and Roon is brawling against another Roon.

"Damn it!"

Scharnhorst tried using her fists against her copy but it did the same. To her surprise, she pulled herself back when she realized it's not a cheap copy by the shadowy Scharnhorst almost had the same amount of strength as her and even fight like her. It feels like a mirror fight with themselves and copies of other shipgirls made it worse.

"Kkh!"

The copy of version of Roon used its rigging to chomp down on Roon's rigging like an alligator preparing to tear down its prey. Letting her destructive side loose, Roon furiously screamed at her shadow copy.

"Die, die, die!"

She broke her rigging free and tear off the jaw of the copy's rigging. It may have copied Roon's form and rigging but it is slightly weaker than the original none of the copies have personalities or any free will. With her the others occupied by the several copies of themselves, Bismarck and Tirpitz are undisturbed like them.

"Can you still fight, Tirpitz?" Bismarck panted

"I'm fine. I didn't lose that much strength fighting mass produced ships"

Tirpitz still has enough strength and stamina left against Tyrant. She's preserving as much strength as possible as the more she gets tired, the less chance she has against Tyrant.

"The path is open, we can-"

As Tirpitz says that, an enormous I-class destroyer leaped out of water and its gaping mouth prepared to chomp Tirpitz.

"...?!"

Before Bismarck or Tirpitz could react, Yuudachi kicked the monstrous whale-like Abyssal before it could harm either of the two. Recognizing the destroyer, Tirpitz dropped her jaw while Yuudachi maniacally laughed.

"Hands off, poi!"

The mad dog of Maizuru pointed her turret on the Abyssal's eye and blasted right through its eye and splattered its brain. Causing disgusting flesh and blood to pop out like when someone opens a confetti, except Yuudachi blasted half of its skull.

"Wait, that's-"

Tirpitz somewhat recognized the yellow dog-like destroyer charging at the Abyssals, maniacally laughing as she performs acrobatic moves and blastic their skulls open.

"Hey there! Did you miss me?"

Kriegsmarine's Bismarck arrived and greeted the surprised Tirpitz and Iron Blood's Bismarck.

"Bismarck?!" Tirpitz rubs her eyes in disbelief

"Thank goodness we made here in time. So how are we doing?"

Bismarck greeted and smiled at Tirpitz like she didn't interrupted and joined in the fight, just like a normal day to her.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous! Besides, shouldn't you be going home instead?"

"We already found a way to go home"

"Then-"

"I can't say goodbye if you're beaten to a pulp or dead! We won't let that bastard hurt you before I return to my world"

"We?" Iron Blood's Bismarck is confused

Near them, aircrafts from Akagi and Kaga dealt with some incoming Abyssals, dropping bombs and torpedoes at them.

"You brought everyone along?!"

"They came with me. I guess they just couldn't let me recklessly charge here by myself" Bismarck smirked

"I can't believe this. You came here charging...just for me. Are you out of your damn mind?!"

Tirpitz both feels embarrassed and at fault that KC Bimarck went after her after learning she went to fight Tyrant.

"Bismarck, how stupid could you possibly get?" Tirpitz continued to scold her

"Hey! I came here because I was worried!"

"But this isn't your fight, but ours. You were only involved unintentionally. That's why we came to finish this"

AL Bismarck stepped in and expressed what she thinks too. To her, there's no reason for her Kriegsmarine counterpart to be involved since it isn't their problem and they were only dragged in by accident.

"It may be just by accident but Tyrant interfered with our world and created a mess. I'm not going home until she gets beaten to a pulp. So be sure to beat her and send her to bottom of the ocean!"

"One, no one gets to order me around and two, there's no need to state the obvious. We will defeat Tyrant here" AL Bismarck sighed

"Bismarck, I know we can win this time. Because my big sister is here" Tirpitz added

"I know because that's what sisters do. They always have each other's back. So I'll just be supporting here and keeping the pests away while you two make her regret messing with the wrong people"

"You shouldn't have followed us here. How did you even know we were here?" Bismarck grunted

"We came by your base to actually say goodbye but you weren't there but luckily the big one with horns pointed the way"

"Ugh...! Friedrich der Grosse. Of course she'd do something like this"

They've been talking for a while now that more Abyssals are coming towards them so Bismarck faced them.

"By the way, that same person who pointed the direction also gave me this. She said I could borrow this from you"

What KC Bismarck is holding is another sword of AL Bismarck much to the latter's immediate shock.

"Isn't that my sword?! I really have to scold Friedrich der Grosse later about...this"

KC Bismarck kept the sword sheathed as she has her secondary guns shaped and mounted like a rifle as her weapons aside from her four main turrets.

"Anyway, I'll deal with the Sirens and Abyssals along with everyone. You two will handle the son of a bitch"

AL Bismarck decided not to say anything about her sword being lend to other people without her permission and just stopped bringing it up.

"Hey Tirpitz, after this let's drink like there's no tomorrow. I want to leave having a blast here"

"...Yeah"

Tirpitz tried to sound like she's looking forward to it since she doesn't want to ruin how happy KC Bismarck is right now. Tirpitz cheerfully smiled in response to Bismarck's excitement.

"I'll see you after dealing with these annoying pests"

KC Bismarck gave a flying salute as she heads off to deal with the incoming Sirens while AL Bismarck and Tirpitz head towards where Tyrant is.

"...?!"

Before the two could reach the fjord where Tyrant was supposedly anchored, Tyrant herself showed up. With her sword drawn and rigging equipped, the Tyrant of the North faced the two battleships, pummeled through her fodders but still has plenty of strength left.

"So, Tirpitz...which path will you take?"

"The one where you're already dead!"

Without hesitation, Tirpitz opened fire as she made a resolve to sink Tyrant and fight her to the death if she has to. Moments before the shells reach her, Tyrant raised her hand and displayed she's is skilled with the sword by slicing the shells that will directly land on her.

"It's a sword fight. That's fine with me!"

Bismarck unsheathed her own sword, charging for a sword fight. Their blades clashed, the sound and sparking of the steel replaced the sound of cannon fire.

"...?!" She is then pushed back by Bismarck

When the two are separated within a safe distance, Tirpitz opened fire but Tyrant blocked with her other hand, utilizing a barrier at the last second.

"Of course she has a forcefield..." Tirpitz grunted

Without letting her counterattack and taking every opportunity to moment it comes, Bismarck raised her blade to cut her down but Tyrant reacted in time to stop Bismarck's blade from making contact with her shoulder.

"You seem to have forgotten, I've fought you countless times so even if you're more skilled with the sword...I know how to kill you"

She pushed Bismarck's sword away, pushing back Bismarck herself but she immediately opened fire at Tyrant who barely blocked the high explosive shells from damaging her.

"Hmm?"

After two direct hits from both Bismarck and Tirpitz, her barrier showed cracks but it's slowly regenerating.

(My defensive ability can block incoming melee or ranged attacks but after taking a certain amount of damage...it will need to regenerate)

Tyrant is somewhat frustrated at the flaw of her barrier ability which is troublesome against opponents with high firepower like battleships. While the two deal with Tyrant, the Kriegsmarine version of the two deals with the Sirens.

"Tirpitz!"

KC Bismarck shoved her secondary guns to the Ta-class' mouth and blasted its skull open while a panting and exhausted Tirpitz recovers.

"...?!"

When Tirpitz stood up, her glowing red eyes and sharp beast-like fangs became visible again. Consumed by her feral instincts, Tirpitz grabs Bismarck by the throat and strangled her.

"T-Tirpitz...?!"

Bismarck then repeatedly calls out her name, the younger sister snapping out of her feral state upon realizing she is harming her own older sister. Tirpitz immediately, releases Bismarck and backs away, horrified she almost strangled Bismarck to death.

"What's...happening to you?...?"

"I'm sorry, big sister. I'm sorry I hurt you again..."

"What's happening?! Why are you apologizing?!"

"The Sirens are so much different from us or the Abyssals...so their power...affected me. Their energy is like radiation to someone with an unstable existence like me. The more I am exposed to it, the more it becomes hazardous"

Tirpitz coldly sweats as she desperately keeps her monstrous and feral Abyssal side at bay as long as possible.

"How long...has this been happening to you?" Bismarck asked in a shaking voice

"Two weeks..."

"Before we came here, it was already happening to you..."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. The truth is, I planned to leave once we return. I don't want you or everyone else to see me like this so I decided I'll just leave before I can hurt anyone"

Tirpitz managed to return her eyes to a sky blue color and withdraw her fangs. Just keeping a portion of herself at bay takes a tremendous amount of strength so she can barely fight now. Even if she fights, it will make her Abyssal side progress much faster.

"I don't care if you're an Abyssal or shipgirl, you are my sister...remember?! That's why don't run away again like last time..."

"Big sister..."

"I won't let you become a lonely Beast again so don't fucking run away from everything, dumbass of a sister! It won't solve a fucking thing!"

"Hahaha...here you again, scolding me like when I did something reckless when I was ten"

Tirpitz calmed down and using every bit of willpower, she's trying to maintain her sanity as a shipgirl.

"I won't run away because I can only stay as myself is when I'm with everyone. That became obvious when I couldn't hurt you even after losing my memories"

"You got that right! I won't let you run away from your problems. Because if you do, I'm dragging your sorry ass even if I have to shove an armor piercing shell to your skull!"

KC Tirpitz steadied her breathing and regained her composure as her older sister taps her in the shoulder. While the two resumed fighting, Graf Zeppelin is in disbelief she is fighting with the outsiders.

"So you're the Ark Royal from another world? Oddly enough you're not a child molester or O would have fed you to the sharks" Graf Zeppelin

"Why is everyone making pedophile jokes about me?! Is the other me really that a serious molester?!" Ark Royal gritted her teeth

"She's a repeated offender. Went to jail countless times. Just ask the King George V or Prince of Wales"

On the side, Akagi laughed as she launched another wave of torpedo bombers while Kaga rolled her eyes.

"If only we could visit this world even for like once a month" Akagi wished

"It's not that bad. The other me and I actually get along and share a lot of interests" Kaga shrugged off her shoulders

"Like what?"

"Like we both love our Aka - takoyaki. We both love red takoyaki"

Kaga cleared her throat and clarified what she "meant" to say and Akagi just giggled at Kaga blushing which is a rare and adorable moment. While the aircraft carrier's provided support, Yuudachi went wild on both the Abyssals and Sirens, even helping Deutschland take out one of her shadow clones.

"Hahahaha! Not bad, mad dog! Say, why don't you become my pet?"

"Yuudachi is only the admiral's dog, poi!"

Yuudachi refused while she torpedoed a mass produced destroyer. On the other side, Nagato gave a powerful jab to the one of the Scharnhorst copies that it flew meters away. Scharnhorst then uppercutted it and let her rigging snap it in half like a twig.

"You're quite the brawler type! What's your name?"

"I'm Nagato from the other world"

"Woah! For real?! You're bigger and tougher looking than the other one. You even got a sweet coat"

"Not the first time I heard it..."

Nagato sighs since ever since coming here and introducing herself to the residents here as another Nagato, they all say how she's "bigger and tougher looking" compared to her Sakura Empire counterpart. Now she somewhat understand how Yamato feels when she's called "big" by the destroyers.

"Annoying..."

With additional help from the Maizuru fleet, Tyrant had more headaches to deal with but she's currently focused on Iron Blood's Bismarck and Tirpitz. While her shieled had broke down, her defense remained sturdy but the two are beginning to exhaust. She's superior to the two because of her [Tyrant] Code but she doesn't boast it like a certain Code.

"Have you reached your limit, Tirpitz?"

Tyrant focused more on Tirpitz than Bismarck since dealing with her past self is more important than the sister she had killed in the future.

"I'm not done fighting yet. I'm still standing here!"

Even if Tyrant looks down at her because she's the past where she was "weaker", Tirpitz won't back down from her worst enemy...which is herself.

"I see. That's good..."

Seeing Tirpitz genuinely refusing to back down against her own "future", it brought a smile to Tyrant.

"Now then, since my barrier has been broken down...it's time to go on full offense"

As if thrilled by the thought of a "last stand" and "final showdown", Tyrant didn't notice she was smiling. As the "climax of her goal approaches", she begins to feel excitement but she's too focused on Tirpitz to realize this. Tyrant had focused on her goal for as long as she knows and never once she felt excitement and thrill for all that mattered to her is accomplishing her goal.

"Bismarck?!"

Tirpitz prepared to accept a full on fight against Tyrant but Bismarck didn't allow her, charging at the enemy before her younger sister can. If possible, Bismarck wants to finish off Tyrant herself. Tirpitz doesn't have to be the one responsible killing her future self.

"Don't interfere, Bismarck"

"It's because of me you have become like that. If only carried my burden by myself...you wouldn't have lost yourself, so I will take you down to pay for my future self's mistake!"

Bismarck wanted to somewhat take responsibility since she learned she was the cause of Tirpitz becoming Tyrant, a pawn of the Sirens. She didn't like what Bismarck had just said so out of infuriation, she pushed Bismarck away as their swords clashed.

"You really are bound to make the same mistake, Bismarck. This is why..."

Tyrant pointed her blade at Bismarck, directing all her main cannons. She expressed anger again, an emotion she wished had disappeared along with her old self.

"...I have to kill you"

Believing that Bismarck will repeat the history Tyrant is trying to avoid, she had come to a decision to sink Bismarck right here, right now. All main guns opened fire and with a quick reaction, Bismarck had cut through her shells, splitting three out of eight in half. Bismarck charged forward for a thrust, aiming to thrust right through Tyrant's heart but the latter avoiding a fatal bit by turning her sword to the side and using it to block the tip.

"I told you, didn't I? You can't kill me because you don't know how"

Tyrant's sword didn't break from the pressure of Bismarck's thrust. Instead, Tyrant managed to push Bismark away but as soon she nullified the attempt for a fatal blow, Tirpitz stabbed her right through the abdomen.

"...?!"

There was only a second or two of opening yet Tirpitz reacted fast enough to stab Tyrant without letting her react in time.

"You're learning from our past battles, huh"

"Every second counts. One second can be proven fatal" Tirpitz drove the sword deeper

"Heh, that's correct. A second of opening means a second of chance you could be killed"

Somewhat proud of her past self no longer hesitating and learning that every second counts in a fight to the death, she smiled with pride. Tyrant grabbed blade and forcefully pulled it out of her body, knocking off Tirpitz from a powerful shockwave.

"Tirpitz"

Bismarck caught her before she could lose her balance. While Tyrant's wound isn't fatal or serious, she dislike getting stabbed.

"Those eyes of yours. I see...you've chosen what you wanted to do...for your future" Tyrant chuckled

"I won't become someone like you. I won't let you kill my sister or anyone else"

Tirpitz pointed her sword, declaring she won't allow herself to become the future and resented the most and to never let someone like Tyrant kill her sister and comrades.

"I would never walk the same path as yours because it meant losing everything around you. Tyrant, I won't kill the ones I love just to erase my past! Because I'll never try to run away from my sins and regrets like you!"

Tirpitz heavily resented her future as Tyrant because the latter is someone who is trying to run away and discard her her regrets by killing the ones she held dear. Since it's so clear Tirpitz won't fall down in a path of desperation and burden like Tyrant out of disgust for "herself", Tyrant burst in laughter.

"Haha...hahahaha! That's right. What I hated was not Bismarck or the pitiful humans...but myself. How can I forget that?!"

"...?" The two are confused

"I hated myself for letting myself become like this. I was too pathetic to admit that I shifted the blame to others to make myself feel better. I was no different from you...big sister"

After Tyrant's laughter died down, she returned to her usual calm and grim self. Tyrant hated herself, disgusted at herself because she was a "coward" who refused to admit her own mistakes.

"I am prideful that I will blame others more than my own but Tyrant...once I learn my mistake, I will admit and accept it. To be the leader of Iron Blood is not only to be prideful but know when to take responsibility"

"..."

"I understood it a long time ago. Iron Blood's foundations would have crumbled if I continued to ignore everyone pointing out its cracks and gaps. No one had gotten far by being to prideful to look below and notice those cracks and gaps at the ground they are standing! Because I would have fallen if I did!"

Bismarck is someone who is full of pride more than anyone but she isn't arrogant because as a leader and learned how to be responsible and accept mistakes before it reaches to the point its irreversible.

"Tyrant, our sister is someone who is stubborn and prideful...but she's not blink and pathetic. That's why I could never truly hate her. Even before meeting the other Bismarck, I respected my sister because she's someone who wouldn't let her mistakes define her" Tirpitz answered

"..."

"Tyrant, in the end...you regretted the chances you could have taken but didn't so but since you released it too late...you lost yourself!" Tirpitz opened fire

Tirpitz opened fire twice but Tyrant didn't even defend herself and allowed the shells to land on her. Of course Tyrant is not someone who's going to die easily so Tirpitz's attack barely damaged her. Tyrant tightened her grip on her sword with how her past self is lecturing her. Of all people, her past self...is actually lecturing her future self.

(My dear sister...you saw me as a successor but I wasn't the right one because I'm not capable to learning from my mistakes, but perhaps...there's a chance it would change. So this time...I will take this chance so I would no longer feel regret)

Tyrant readied her blade again as Bismarck clashed with her again then Tirpitz open fires whenever Tyrant gains enough distance away from Bismarck. One swing to another, Tyrant uses all of her focus just to prevent a single attack from Bismarck to get through.

"...?!"

Bismarck punched her in the face only to be stabbed by Tirpitz in the chest, missing her heart for a fatal blow. She pulled out the sword but Bismarck drove her sword with a thrust.

"Tch!"

Bismarck's sword is caught by Tyrant and before she could break the sword in half, Bismarck points all her main guns, damaging herself and Tyrant. She had to go through close enough that she would be placed in a position where she couldn't dodge.

"Tyrant!"

Ignoring the damage she had taken, Bismarck slashed Tyrant by the left shoulder but before it could slide down all the way to her chest, Tyrant grabbed the sword but Bismarck is using both hands to try for a deep slice.

"I won't die that easily!"

Tyrant broke free before the slash could fatally reach out her vital spots but she's beginning to weaken by handling the two.

"...?!"

Trying to recover her stamina, Tirpitz didn't allow it and opened fire. Because of Tyrant slowly losing her stamina, she managed to only slice two of the shells, other two bypassing her basic defenses.

"Kkh!"

With both hands, Tirpitz raised her own sword, thrusted the steel blade right to a vital spot in her abdomen as Tyrant would instinctively protect where her "heart" is supposed to be.

"Not yet. I will not fall just yet!"

Tyrant, who couldn't go on a full offensive throughout the fight because the two are forcing her on a defensive stance, finally retaliated by stabbing Tirpitz on the side of her abdomen. With one blade on the sword, Tirpitz grabbed Tyrant's arm that was used to drive the sword through her to prevent an escape.

"It's not easy to deal damage to you on long range so I'll just have to shoot you right at your face"

"That's suicidal!"

Tirpitz knew she couldn't beat Tyrant is direct fight so she had to resort to suicidal and "desperate" tactics like Bismarck did earlier. With all main guns directly landing a critical hit, Tyrant staggered back. Damaged and weakened, Tyrant momentarily surrendered on one knee.

"How fucking stupid can you get?!" Tyrant lashed out

"If you are me then you should know you have to do something dumb to win sometimes"

Regaining composure, Tyrant stood back up even she last a portion of her strength now.

"You will fall here, Tyrant!"

Bismarck declared as she opened fire but the weakened Tyrant tried to defend herself as her stamina had been affected as well.

"...?!"

Before the smoke cleared out from deflecting half of the shells, Tirpitz had launched of her torpedoes, most of them successfully hitting Tyrant. The successful strike cause the surface water to splash upon impact.

"Tyrant!"

Both of them damaged, Tirpitz yelled at her future self and both of them clashed with the sword. Unlike Bismarck, Tirpitz isn't fully skilled with fighting with a sword but she's furiously swinging the steel weapon.

"You have to do better than that!"

After parrying a slash, Tyrant stabbed Tirpitz in the right chest but the latter quickly retaliated with a powerful punch right through the face. Bismarck followed by another salvo, successfully striking Tyrant who couldn't raise her defenses in time.

"To think I'm being worn out. No...perhaps I intend to lose here and already gave up trying to win. Is it because of what remains of my pride...?" Tyrant thought to herself

Tyrant no longer had desire to win but she kept fighting. She no longer saw a purpose but she still remained standing out of pride. She will not let herself wait and die in silence. Tyrant would prefer to be destroyed through one last fight by either her past self or Bismarck.

"...?!"

Tyrant's movements is suddenly restricted. Lines forming a circle surrounded her and paralyzed her movements.

"What's going on-"

Before Tirpitz could know what's going on, she is bombed by several drones and repeatedly shot by Tester Beta's energy projectiles. Caught off guard at that moment, she is unable to defend herself.

"Tirpitz!"

A wounded Bismarck called out to Tirpitz, who after being attacked while in the middle of a fight, could barely stand anymore. It was a direct and sudden hit that it immediately heavily damaged Tirpitz.

"The Bismarck class are indeed too stubborn to die..."

Slightly annoyed, Tester directed all her cannons and opened fire and the weakened Tirpitz, heavily damaging her until to the point she's barely moving anymore. She's displeased that her attack didn't immediately sunk Tirpitz.

"Dealing with any of you at peak strength would be a nuisance. So I had to wait for the three of you to be worn out, especially you Tyrant. You are as resilient and stubborn like your dead sister"

"Tester...!" Tyrant gritted her teeth

"You never let your guard down and we couldn't find the chance to extract the coordinates from you. We had to wait for this moment"

Tester laughed at the weakened Tyrant who is too weak to defend herself from Tester trying to forcibly take the coordinates from her.

"You broke free from Observer some time ago thanks to Code-G so we had to lie in wait to strike you. So be an obedient little pawn and hand over the coordinates and I might end you painlessly"

"Over my dear body!" Tyrant is slowly breaking free from the restraints

"Okay then"

Tester aimed at the heavily damaged Tirpitz who could no longer move. She prepared to open fire and if Tirpitz takes more damage, she might die right at the spot. She wanted to torment Tyrant by killing her past self from a different timeline from hers.

"Tirpitz!"

Knowing that Tirpitz could die from another wave of energy shot from Tester Beta, Bismarck rushed and used herself a shield. Tirpitz, who is barely conscious, widened her eyes in horror after seeing Bismarck using her body to defend Tirpitz.

"I won't let you die...remember..." Bismarck smiled weakly

The heavily damaged Bismarck is knocked away by a shockwave from Tester Beta and as the merciless Siren fired one shot, Tirpitz is another inch closer to death.

"Purifier is supposed to erase unnecessary variables but that girl went somewhere. Well, I am a Tester model so I'll just test how long you can stay alive"

Tirpitz is still alive and floating on the surface water, but she's unconscious after being shot to near death. Vulnerable, Tester savored the moment before she would release another shot.

"Tester!"

Tyrant still had enough strength so used it to break free from her restraints and caused Tester to be knocked back.

"Tyrant, why you-"

"Emergency release"

Tyrant created a deep black dome with hexagonal patterns like a barrier within a certain radius. It won't hold long against Tester as Tyrant have at least ten minutes before Tester breaks through it.

"Tirpitz is still alive. Thank goodness..."

Detecting faint vitals, Tyrant is somewhat relieved Tirpitz is still alive despite her injuries and damage sustained. She's an inch to death but she can still be saved.

"You can't die yet, Tirpitz. Because you will make our big sister cry. We both can't stand her seeing her sad...so don't give up just yet. Cling to life even if you beg the Abyss itself!"

The weakened Tyrant reached out her hand and gently pressed her fingers in Tirpitz's chest. She manifested her Code, essentially ripping it out of her body to give it to Tirpitz.

"I'm already beyond saving but perhaps you can change that. You can walk this path and change the future. You must learn from your past to change the future...and you already succeeded that"

Tyrant closed her eyes and within her inner world, she saw Bismarck's remnants but bits of her are chipped away, like a digital construct losing its physical form.

"Tirpitz..."

"I will fulfill my promise, big sister. I will protect our past selves and make sure they won't make the same mistake as we did"

"..."

"This is your last request, isn't it?"

Tyrant could refuse but she didn't. She accepted her sister's last request before the battle for both of their sakes. She will fulfill it so both of them can be at peace now.

"If Tirpitz dies here, the Bismarck here won't forgive herself. She'll end up in the same place as I am...as we are"

"But what you're going to do..." Bismarck's remnants lowered her head

"I know. I will cease to exist because all my power and this Code...I will give it all to Tirpitz"

Tyrant begins the transfer, connecting her mental cube to Tirpitz which she has successfully done after the last fight. It was just the final step for a situation like this.

"Hey, big sister...is there an afterlife for us?"

"We're just going to disappear, Tirpitz"

"Yeah, that figures..."

"..."

"It's fine though...because I accomplished my goal and promise to you. Yes, that alone is enough"

Tyrant no longer fears disappearing in the world as for once she had "accomplished" something and fulfilled her "promise". She succeeded and she felt somewhat pride and joy in it.

"Aah. So this is what being satisfied feels. I'm going to die but I have no regrets now. I took this chance and entrusted that my past wouldn't discard herself like I did. As long she won't forget who she is, I know she won't become me"

The transfer is now is partially complete and Bismarck's remnants is beginning to fade away, her bits disappearing into nothingness. She is just nothing but lingering data now so she knew she was going to fade away first.

"You did well, little sister. Now it's time for us to rest..." Bismarck approached and petted her head

"..." Tyrant smiled and couldn't hold back her tears

"I'll be going on ahead first. It was only for a short moment but to return to this peaceful time...made me happy"

Bismarck tipped off her cap as the remnants of the future Bismarck fades away into nothingness right before Tyrant's eyes but even as she disintegrated, that Bismarck was already content and so she disappeared without regrets anymore. Tyrant shed a tear as what remains of her sister vanished into bits until nothing remained while she sat down in a bright field of blooming flowers within her own mind.

"...ggh..." Tirpitz slowly opens her eyes

Tirpitz slowly regains her consciousness as her damage is being fixed and her strength returning as Tyrant is transferring the Tyrant Code to her and using her own mental cube to repair Tirpitz. She was already severely weakened and giving what remains all her energy to Tirpitz is an absolute sacrifice...her last sacrifice.

"Tyrant...?" Tirpitz is confused

"You can't die yet, my past self. You can't leave Bismarck crying again..."

"What are you talking about?"

Tirpitz is too weak to move and she's really confused to what Tyrant is saying but she saw sadness in Tyrant's smile. Someone who barely expressed emotions now expressed extreme sadness and sorrow.

"Bismarck is going to repeat the same mistake. Tirpitz, we both don't want to see our big sister to get herself killed a second time"

"What...do you mean?"

"Bismarck will activate the Tyrant Code in this timeline if left unchecked. To change that, another Tyrant must exist to replace Bismarck earlier. To be specific, someone has to rewrite it"

"...?!"

"You both have the Tyrant Code and I nullified hers already so Bismarck but you have it, don't you? The coordinates..."

"The one you gave me on our last fight? You were sneaky enough but I realized what you wanted me to do back then"

"You fulfilled the one instruction on it. That's good to hear..."

"I won't let your future become mine so I changed the outcome for my future. That's why I decided that I will make a sacrifice"

Tirpitz managed to regain enough strength to stand up. Tyrant is already weakened and about to die soon. She transferred all her strength within Tirpitz just to keep her alive.

"Do you hate it?"

"At first? Yes...because what I'm going to do will be selfish in our big sister's eyes" Tirpitz sighs

"Even if it will hurt our sister..."

"Yeah, I know that. I know what I must do...what I have to do. For the sake of our comrades...for our Iron Blood" Tirpitz had made her decision

"Heh. You sound like Bismarck. Well, I suppose that's only normal...for us"

Tyrant's face begin to crack, showing her physical form is destabilizing. Her mental cube had only a few minutes left to keep her alive and moving. Even if her death is close, she wanted to speak to her past self...sincerely and without hatred.

"I swore to never become you but I won't allow your sin and regrets to be repeated in me. That's why I made a difficult decision...that requires to hurt my own sister"

"Tirpitz..."

"You came this far and sacrificed so much just to change our outcome. Tyrant, I don't want your efforts to be in vain. I want you to rest knowing you did everything you could and you didn't fail...to fulfill your promise"

"Hahaha. Is that so...?" Tyrant weakly laughed

Tyrant is slowly feeling numb, her body and her mental cube will collapse soon but she still has enough power for one last resort. She will use that before her life fades away.

"You're not going to say anything else to Bismarck?" Tyrant raised an eyebrow

"No. There's nothing I should say to her..." Tirpitz snooker her head

"Hahaha...as expected from my past self. Parting words is something we're not good at"

"Tyrant..."

"Don't be sad that I'm going to die because there's nothing else for me to go back. My timeline is dead and everyone I know is dead"

"Talk about suicidal..."

"Heh, all the things we do for love" Tyrant snickered

To Tyrant, this is the first and last time she will speak freely to her past self, without forcing herself to be violent and harsh to Tirpitz just to push her away from becoming Tyrant in the future.

"Tirpitz, I will no longer be here for you to avoid leading yourself to a miserable and ruined future...but I know you will not become me"

Tyrant hated herself because of the burden she had to carry for her dead comrades' sake. That's why she dedicated all her strength and effort so Tirpitz will not become the same miserable Tyrant as her. In her last moments, she is satisfied seeing Tirpitz will not become the same Tyrant as her. She believed her past self will not became a miserable killing machine so she finally smiled, completely content.

"I'm going to leave the rest to you. I can no longer protect Iron Blood...but you still can. Bismarck can't protect Iron Blood herself, but so long as you're there...I know everyone will have a future where they can smile"

Tirpitz slowly reached out to Tyrant and her fingertips touched her face with cracks forming and widening. Tyrant closed her eyes and take a deep sigh of relief, displaying how content and relieved she is that she can now be "free" even if she will just disappear entirely. The barrier is suddenly cracked and shattered after a full powered blast from Tester. The frustrated Siren had enough of Tyrant's stubbornness but to her surprise, Tirpitz is standing and alright again while Tyrant is clearly destabilizing.

"Tyrant, don't tell me..."

"I saved this idiot because she is my past self. From the beginning, I never intended to kill her. I was trying to protect her"

"How foolish can you possibly get? And here I thought you're smarter than your sister!"

The dying Tyrant leaves Tirpitz's side, her only form of farewell is her first and last sincere smile towards her past self whom she had to be ruthless against so Tirpitz would be given a reason to stray away from her path.

"Never sacrifice the people you care about...because you will kill more people than you could save. Don't repeat that mistake and you will not be in the same place as me..."

"Tyrant..."

"Love is the biggest and possibly worst sacrifice there is, but hey... it's because we love the people around us that gives us strength to go this far" Tyrant chuckled as she left those words to Tirpitz

"..."

"Both of us never fought for anyone before because we don't have anyone to cherish but when we both realized the people around us are precious...there's nothing we won't do for them" Tyrant left those words filled with warmth to Tirpitz

Tyrant briefly looked at Bismarck as Tester prepared to open fire at Tyrant with the intent to kill her right where she stands. There was no hostility or hatred in her eyes but only a reminisce one. It was if Tyrant had returned to her old self, even if it's for a moment. Bismarck saw her younger sister smiling rather than her enemy.

"...?"

Bismarck jolted when Tyrant gently smiled at her as she shed a single tear before charging towards Tester who tried to jump away but Tyrant grabbed her arm and drove a sword to her chest.

"You're...coming with me, Tester!"

"Tyrant!"

"I'll be taking the coordinates to my grave so your Creator can go fuck herself! You will never find [Aurelius]!"

A split second before Tester finishes off the dying Tyrant, the latter went first by self-destructing to take herself and Tester down. If she's going to die, she's going to take Tester with her. As a further insult, the "coordinates" will be forever lost with her just to anger the Creator.

"...?!"

Both Bismarck and Tirpitz covered their eyes by shielding with their arms. There was a bright of explosion of pure energy which was strong enough to obliterate both Tyrant and Tester into nothingness. As soon as Tyrant is completely annihilated, the shadow copies all disappear into nothing, confusing everyone in the battlefield right now.

"What just happened?" Nelson is confused

"I think we won...or something" Ark Royal sighs

After the bright explosion curls up and reduced in size, it disappeared in a "poof" like a vacuum sucked it in. There were no more enemies, Tyrant and Tester had been completely eliminated, confusing Bismarck.

"Tirpitz, what was that?"

"She wanted to go out with a bang. She got what she wanted" Tirpitz sighed

"Are you alright? Aren't you badly hurt?"

Tirpitz was on the verge of death earlier but she suddenly emerged alright and in one piece like she was barely wounded at all.

"I think I was. I'm fine now but I still took some damage. How about you?"

"I took a direct hit but not enough to finish me off. That Tester was waiting for us to be weakened to easily take us down"

While Bismarck is disgusted by Tester Beta's cowardly tactic, there's nothing she could do now as Tyrant killed herself along with the Siren. Bismarck is confused to why her last ditch in the fight was to destroy herself like what Eugen did.

"We really didn't defeat Tyrant so I feel bit unsatisfied but we won now. Your future will no longer haunt you so we can all go home now..."

"That's no longer an option for me" Tirpitz turned away as she says that

"Tirpitz?"

Tirpitz turned to look back at Bismarck and right before she knew it, Tirpitz opened fired at her weakened sister and stabbed her in the exact spot which would cause a serious damage to Bismarck. If it they were both on normal condition, Bismarck wouldn't have been seriously damaged but right now, Bismarck is at her weakest She doesn't want to kill Bismarck but she had to immobilize her.

"Tirpitz?! What's the meaning of this?!"

Bismarck so utterly lost and confused right now since Tirpitz, out of nowhere, had stabbed her right after the long and final fight with Tyrant.

"It should be clear by now that I'm abandoning and betraying Iron Blood"

"...?!"

"Before the fight, I already made my decision to betray you and everyone. This was the only choice I had. I was willing to go through it"

"Betray...us? Why would you betray me like this, Tirpitz?!"

Bismarck felt like crying since her beloved younger sister outright betray her in the most unexpected moment. Her younger sister struck her without a second thought, only with an empty look in her eyes. It felt like Tirpitz had been wanting to do this.

"Like I said, this is the only choice I had. My dear sister, I chose to no longer fight for Iron Blood. I no longer see a reason to why I should remain in a nation whose fate won't change because of your blindness"

"Tirpitz...?!"

"My sister, this is the path I chose after learning more about Tyrant. Her path is not what I will walk to...but something else I chose"

"Why...why...would you abandon your own comrades?! Your own nation! For what selfish reason?!" Bismarck shouted at the top of her lungs and swung her arm

"For what selfish reason, huh? Yes, perhaps my goal is indeed selfish...I chose this on my own without considering how you would feel"

"...!"

"This is the path I chose now and you have every right to be angry at me because of my selfish goal to save myself"

"Tirpitz...!" Bismarck gritted her teeth

"My dear sister, your ideals will not save our nation. It can't even save me. This fight made me realize...you are bound to put me in another living hell. I can't let that happen again"

Tirpitz sadly smiled at her older sister whom she had chosen to betray for a reason she won't truly reveal other than her "selfishness". Of course it utterly shocked and froze Bismarck since of all the people and of all times, Tirpitz decides to abandon and betray Iron Blood. She trusted her sister the most and that trust...was shattered in an instant.

"That's right. I decided I will abandon Iron Blood and betray it"

"...?!"

"Dear sister, Iron Blood is not a nation worth protecting. I realized that when I saw how the nation you believed will be only set to ruins no matter what you do. I have no intention in fighting for a worthless nation filled with such foolish ships"

The way Tirpitz spoke with a resentful expression and tone made it mostly certain that Tirpitz is voicing out her personal hatred for the nation she was made to fight for. Seeing how her younger sister deeply resented the very nation she fought to protect, Bismarck is speechless for a moment.

"How could say that to Iron Blood?! Tirpitz, you fought for Iron Blood's sake because you believe in a future for our nation. Both of us...we both had the same wish for Iron Blood, yet...you..."

"Don't be delusional, big sister" Tirpitz clicked her tongue

"...?!"

"You're imposing your own ideals and wish to everyone as their own. I don't want to fight for a blind fool who will send the whole nation to ruins. Why do you think Tyrant hated you so much?"

Tirpitz tightly clenched her fists, not only she displayed hatred for Iron blood but she showed an immense one towards her own older sister. Bismarck is in complete disbelief as the younger sister she cherished bear so much hatred towards her. It was as if this is how Tirpitz felt all this time.

"You and the entirety of Iron Blood disgusts me more than anything. You're devoting yourself to a worthless nation just like those foolish humans! Your kind of leadership will not pave a future for Iron Blood!"

"I will not let you to insult and tarnish Iron Blood, Tirpitz!"

Even if Tirpitz is her younger sister, Bismarck will not allow anyone to insult Iron Blood, the nation she swore to protect no matter the cost. Bismarck is greatly devastated at the betrayal of her own sister but she's filled with rage seeing how Tirpitz kept insulting Iron Blood.

"Sister, if only you had seen the truth instead, I wouldn't have betrayed Iron Blood"

"The truth?"

"Unfortunately, you're a fool who follows shallow ideals so you couldn't see it the same way I did. Now that I've seen it, I came to this decision"

Bismarck wanted to beat up her own sister but Tirpitz had dealt a critical blow on her that she no longer has enough strength to fight, let alone raise her main guns.

"They're here, huh" Tirpitz is somewhat upset they arrived a bit early

Some members of Iron Blood and the Maizuru fleet stopped before they could approach since they saw Tirpitz pull out her sword out of Bismarck.

"T-Tirpitz?" KC Bismarck is confused what the scene in front of her

"Bismarck, I'm sorry you had to see this. I really don't want you to find out personally. Really..."

"What do you mean?"

"I will no longer fight for Iron Blood or anyone else. I made my decision to abandon and betray the people I once called my comrades"

"This has to be a joke, right? You wouldn't betray your own comrades" KC Bismarck is in disbelief

"Bismarck, this is just to show...that you don't really know me at all"

KC Bismarck wanted to rush and punch AL Tirpitz right in the face but her younger sister held her back.

"...?!"

As a final nail to the coffin of her betrayal, AL Tirpitz raised her sword against AL Bismarck who's on her knees now after the serious injury dealt to her. With one swift swing, she slashed AL Bismarck who almost collapsed but used her hand to support herself.

"This is goodbye..."

She couldn't even look at her older sister as she said farewell. Instead, AL Tirpitz turned her back while tipping off her cap. She didn't let Bismarck see that it did pain her to cut her down as a solid proof that she will now abandon Iron Blood, betraying it in the process.

"Tirpitz!"

AL Tirpitz briefly stopped when her older sister screamed her name at the top of her lungs, completely angry...yet filled with sad. She tipped off her cap one last time when without looking back at her older sister. She couldn't bare facing the sister whom she had decided to abandon in an instant.

"Farewell, my sister..."

She refused to see the furious tears on her older sister's since she, as the younger sister, cut down her own sister and turned back on her former comrades. In an instant, Tirpitz chose to abandon Iron Blood and betray it the moment she stabbed Bismarck. There was no regret in her eyes as this is the path she had chosen.

"The next time we cross our paths...it will be as enemies"

Tirpitz left through the rift which leads to an unknown location and the others unable to stop her out of utter shock and confusion.

"Hey, are you alright?!"

Regaining her senses, KC Bismarck rushed towards her Iron Blood counterpart whose alive but badly damaged.

"I'm not alright. My sister just cut me down and betrayed me! None of this is alright!"

"..." KC Bismarck looked away

"Tirpitz, why would you...of all people...do such a thing?!"

AL Bismarck couldn't stop herself from yelling since she's extremely frustrated that Tirpitz unexpectedly abandon her own comrades and betraying Bismarck when she attacked her. The others couldn't say anything as none of them were present to what actually happened but they all know Tirpitz did indeed abandon Iron Blood.

**Later that day...**

Hours after the battle, everyone is recovering from the all-out fight in the northern fjords. Both the Maizuru fleet and Iron Blood are getting treated from the injuries they sustained except for the two Bismarck who are alone in the office right now.

"Here. I should return this" KC Bismarck wants return the sword she 'borrowed'

"You can keep it. Take it as a parting gift from me"

AL Bismarck softly rejected the return and knowing the mood, KC Bismarck decided to keep her counterpart's parting gift before she returns to her own world.

"Hey, uh...about your sister..." KC Bismarck cleared her throat

"I don't wish to talk about my younger sister"

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me..."

KC Bismarck lowered her head, ashamed that she even tried to raise an sensitive topic with a heavy atmosphere.

"My Kriegsmarine counterpart, I have to thank you for short moment we met. I wished we got to know each other more but you have to return to your world now"

"I want to hang out before all of this happened but there's no taking it back now..."

"..."

"Still, at least I got to know you a bit. We talked a little while I was here"

"Ah yes, we had small conversations but they will be unforgettable memories because this will be the last time we will see each other"

Unlike before, AL Bismarck is more solemn and she's quiet, barely showing any emotions. It shows how affected she is when Tirpitz turned her back on her and Iron Blood, declaring she will no longer fight for Iron Blood and will only fight for herself.

"You should rest with your comrades before you all return home"

"Y-yeah, I'll do that..."

KC Bismarck, unable to handle the intense and serious mood because of what happened earlier, planned to leave as much as possible even if there are no proper farewells, especially to the one person she wanted to say goodbye more than anyone.

"Wait"

"...?" KC Bismarck is about to leave the office

"Let's talk a bit over a cup of coffee. To lighten both our mood"

"Sure..."

From the looks of it, AL Bismarck looked like she needed to talk to someone right now but doesn't know how so Bismarck agreed to have coffee with her. About two hours later, the Maizuru fleet recovered enough stamina and strength to sail again and return to their own world.

"Where's Bismarck?" Ark Royal looked everywhere

"I'm here, you English stalker"

Along with KC Bismarck is AL Bismarck who came along to see them off since she never met them personally. She smiled seeing how the parallel versions of some ships have the air of shipgirls who fought countless battles and never gave up once. At the very least, she tipped her cap to them.

"Okay, it's time to go!"

Nelson activated the prototype cube and opened a rift which connected to an unknown part of Japan. They can't exactly direct it to their base but they managed to set it within Japan.

"Bismarck, take care of your sister. Don't make the same mistake as I did"

"...?"

"Just...make sure she won't lose herself. You two only have each other"

"Don't worry. As long as I am here, I won't let anything happen to my sister. I'll whoop her ass if she tries anything funny" KC Bismarck nodded and laughed

"H-hey..." KC Tirpitz clearly heard that

"Don't worry. Abyssal or not, you're still my little sister so I'll go easy on you...probably"

"Probably?!"

AL Bismarck is still hurt after her own younger sister betrayed her left with a sorrowful farewell but she smiled seeing the parallel Bismarck and Tirpitz genuinely acting like close sisters to each other.

"Tirpitz, don't hesitate to show your older sister how much you love her"

"I already am showing it. As a mutated abomination, my sanity is being kept by knowing she'd be here to make sure I won't lose myself" KC Tirpitz smiled at her sister

"I see. Then, I wish all of you the best of luck in your world. I hope one day you will retake your seas...and protect your world"

"Farewell, more serious version of me. I will treasure this gift with care" KC Bismarck raised the sheathed sword

Everyone started entering the rift with KC Tirpitz being the second last since she said her farewell by gently smiling at AL Bismarck who reacted since for a moment she saw her own Tirpitz having the same smile.

"I'll try be a good leader to my German comrades like you. Thank you for everything, Bismarck of Iron Blood"

"As to you, Bismarck of the Kriegsmarine"

They both saluted at each other, a proper and formal goodbye between the two counterparts. Before entering the rift, KC Bismarck waved goodbye with s bright smile on her face As soon as KC Bismarck entered the rift, it closed shortly after. Ending the adventure of the two different worlds.

"We let you say goodbye to them since we already said our goodbye. Scharnhorst even cried. So now what?" Graf Zeppelin asked

"I will search for my sister to learn why she did really betray us. I want to know the truth from her..."

Bismarck made it her goal to find her Tirpitz whose whereabout is currently unknown after the fight. She knows Tirpitz wouldn't betray Iron Blood like that and she believed there is a true reason behind it.

"What a tragic ending for us...but at least they got their happy ending"

Graf Zeppelin sighed, somewhat not satisfied that it wasn't a good ending for Bismarck since their Tirpitz betrayed them and is nowhere to be found while the Maizuru fleet's Bismarck still has her sister and even managed to return home. Bismarck gazed one last time at the horizon where the Maizuru fleet had disappeared and as she turned around from the view, she's still visibly devastated at the betrayal.

Yes. Their adventure had ended...

The Maizuru fleet landed in an unknown area in the Sea of Japan but at least they're glad they're finally back home in their own world. Yuudachi starts crying while Shigure comforts her while Nelson sighs in relief but they're relief is cut short when...

"Kyaaah!" The four destroyers hugged each other

The Akatsuki class destroyers accompanied by Tenryuu coming back from an expedition saw the missing fleet pop out of nowhere. The four destroyers looked like they say a ghost while Tenryuu is speechless. A tear in space had opened up and the fleet missing for a week now appeared all of a sudden.

"Ah. You guys are actually still alive..." Tenryuu is shaking

"Looks like we have a lot to explain...after we return to the base"

Nagato scratched her head since once they return to the base, they will have to explain to the navy to why their fleet mysteriously disappeared and popped out in the middle of the sea. The only problem is now they are going to explain alien-like beings and the existence of a parallel world.

"What do you think will happen to those two?" Tirpitz asked her sister

"I hope that the other Bismarck can face her Tirpitz again..."

Bismarck sadly hoped her Iron Blood counterpart can find and face her Tirpitz since their ending is unresolved with the other Tirpitz deciding to abandon her comrades and nation before she disappeared. If given a chance, Bismarck wanted to help her again...


	31. Epilogue: End of the Story

**Author:** The story has now come into a conclusion but "their story" has yet to come into an end. The story could return with a follow-up in the future but that is still uncertain. Now, I'm off to focusing on 'Back on the Battlefield' while thinking of what anime or game I want to make a story next.

**_"To all who read from the start to the finish, thank you for supporting and following this mangled of a story I made out of my love for the two games. I hope you guys will look forward to more stories in the future"_**

**P.S.**

There's an alternate ending that I set aside where I killed of AL Tirpitz just because I'm thinking of a "not happy ending".

* * *

_It's been two months since then..._

Nagato sits by the command room, drinking coffee and looking at the fleets' post-sortie reports. So far, there hasn't been any strange phenomenon ever since the incident two months ago. There was no sign of another rift opening or unusual weather phenomenon.

"Hmm..."

Nagato continued to scan through several papers while Mutsu arranges the folders and file them up.

"Are you still worried someone might get send to another world?" Mutsu giggled

"A little. It's been two months and it's been quiet"

"Still, you were on a real adventure but you couldn't report it to the navy"

"The existence of highly advanced beings known as Sirens and a parallel world must remain a secret for obvious reasons"

"You're right. They might think you're making it up and if they believe it, it will cause an uproar within the government. They'll try to find a way to get there and disturb the natural order"

Mutsu find it hilarious on how the government would react and what would they do once they found out that it's possible to travel to a parallel world. Nagato, on the other hand, fear it because of the nature of humans.

"By the way, how did the admiral react when you told her?" Mutsu almost forgot to ask

"She spat out her coffee and almost choked"

"Hahahaha. Yeah, that's how she would react"

"She was really confused and had a headache trying to understand about the sci-fi level of experience we had" Nagato shrugged her shoulders

"At least she agreed to keep it a secret since the humans here will just cause trouble to the other world if they find out. We don't want more headaches to deal with"

Nagato resumed to reading more of the reports, taking a small sip from her warm coffee while Mutsu assisted her. Meanwhile, the other girls have resumed their normal lives as well. Bismarck swings and thrusts her new sword back and forth while Graf Zeppelin awkwardly watches on the side.

"You really love that sword, don't you?" Graf nervously laughed

"This thing can cut through anything! Even Abyssals!" Bismarck's eyes sparkled

"Just try not to break it. You know you can't get a replacement unless you learn how to return to the other world"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this since this is a parting gift from my Iron Blood counterpart"

Bismarck raised the sword high in the air and proudly gazed on it, treasuring the parting gift by the other Bismarck in that other world.

"Whenever I keep thinking about the other me and the other world...I still miss them" Bismarck sheathed the sword

"You must have a lot of fun just judging by the adventure you told all of us"

"...I'm still worried about the other me" Bismarck dropped her shoulders

"I'm sure they will be able to meet again and hopefully resolve their issues. Though I don't know if I should be saying such things since I wasn't even there"

Bismarck remained restless even after two months has passed. She left without seeing the resolution on their part which is a cliffhanger for Bismarck. She wanted to see the end but she can never go back to the other world again unless someone opens a rift again.

"Well, I wish I could go there out of curiosity but the thing you used to go home broke after one usage" Graf Zeppelin sighs in disappointment

"Hahaha! The other world was a really fun place meeting all sorts of other versions of shipgirls we know but it's not a world for us. We have deepsea monstrosities here, they have something like it Abyssals were redesigned with an alien theme. They even shoot lasers!"

Yeah, I' think I'll pass. The Abyssals were troublesome enough. I don't want to deal with Abyssals that have futuristic weapons"

Graf Zeppelin not wanting to deal with another type of pale white creatures with deep-sea theme, waved her hand and changed her mind. On the other hand, Bismarck continued to admire her current favorite weapon. While Bismarck resumed enjoying her gift, the three Royal navy shipgirls discuss about the aftermath.

"The existence of other versions of ourselves is highly interesting" Warspite slightly spun her cup of tea

"I still can't believe my counterpart is such a disgrace!" Ark Royal gritted her teeth

"Well, my counterpart is an interesting one! We ended up having an arm wrestling. Since we are both Nelsons, we both lost to each other" Nelson looked proud

"It seems you two had a lot of fun while we were all worried where you have disappeared"

Warspite giggled since even though Nagato's fleet suddenly disappeared in the middle of an operation, the fleet had a lot different experience while trapped in the other world.

"Everyone in the base panicked because of your mysterious disappearance. It wasn't easy for the admiral to explain how ten of her shipgirls disappeared and popped out a week later" Warspite smiled and laughed about it

"I heard the admiral kept it a secret for the other world's sake" Nelson wanted to confirm

"That's correct. To make sure the other world remained undisturbed, the admiral agreed for the sake of natural order" Warspite confirmed

"Yeah. We don't want the world government to find out about the existence of the highly advanced Sirens and a parallel world" Ark Royal shrugged her shoulders

"By the way, I've learned from Bismarck lately that the other Tirpitz abandoned her nation for her personal goals?" Warspite is curious

"We don't know what happened but the other Tirpitz struck down her own Bismarck and left" Nelson isn't entirely sure if the reason

"I see. The ending was rather...unfortunate"

Warspite crossed her fingers together and let out a dismayed sigh but she had expected this. It's not everyone can get the ending they wanted like in a fairytale where everyone "all live happily ever after".

* * *

**Iron Blood...**

Two months after Tirpitz abandoned Iron Blood and disappeared, she is still yet to be found. Bismarck had searched every ocean and seas but Tirpitz's whereabouts remained unknown. Even if it's almost impossible to find her, Bismarck refuses to give up knowing Tirpitz is still out there.

"Tirpitz..."

Bismarck deeply exhales, exhausted at her everyday work as the leader of Iron Blood. Ever since the incident two months ago where Tirpitz announced she would leave and "betray" Iron Blood, Bismarck couldn't remove the ache in her chest whenever she thinks about it. She deeply cared for her younger sister but that younger sister ended abandoning her own nation.

"I don't understand why..."

To her it doesn't make sense that Tirpitz decided to leave her own nation because she doesn't want to have the same fate as Tyrant. She could stay and still change it but Tirpitz decided she would "betray" Iron Blood for her own goals. Rummaging through an old box, Bismarck picked up a familiar box.

"This is..."

It was a mysterious box that Tirpitz wanted Bismarck to open once the last battle with Tyrant is over. Tirpitz said it contained something she wanted to give to Bismarck but couldn't find the right opportunity. Bismarck was immediately suspicious since why would Tirpitz leave a gift to Bismarck if she had planned to leave Iron Blood.

(I couldn't open this back then because I was still caught at what happened. I must have threw this in the box without thinking...)

Bismarck stared at square and thin box for a moment, visibly nervous at opening it instantly. Mustering up enough courage, she slowly grabbed the cover and lifted it. She widened her eyes to see some sort of protruding Rubik's cube-like object but with circuit lines and a symbol.

"What...is this? This looks like something from a Siren part..."

Cautious, Bismarck gently held the metallic object she can hold with her fingers and flipped it from the front and back. That piece of metal stores vital information that Tirpitz has been keeping. Unknown to Bismarck, Tirpitz left it on purpose when she planned her betrayal.

"...?!"

The circuit lines lighted up until it reached the symbol. Bismarck froze when circuit lines crawled to her hand then to her arm until it reached to her face. She couldn't move or throw away the memory storage device if she wanted to since the light is being slowly being absorbed by her body.

[Coordinates successfully transferred]

She saw those words within her head and her thought process almost overloaded from the amount of information she's receiving. What she saw is some sort of map closing in, slowly pinpointing the exact location of someone. Then she saw a memory flash right before her as if she was there when it happened.

"To think she managed to give the Coordinates to you so sneakily" King George V giggled

"I have no intention of keeping it anymore since I know where she is and where she will go" Tirpitz sighed

"Is this going to be okay? You're going leave Iron Blood and it's going to be seen as betrayal. Bismarck isn't going to be happy"

"This is the only way to prevent a future where Iron Blood and everyone else no longer exists. Tyrant is someone from a different timeline and she doesn't want this timeline to suffer the same. You should know this more than I am, captain"

"Hahahaha. It's a secret I don't want to spoil right now. I'm doing what I can to protect the Royal navy from doing something stupid"

Bismarck is confused to why she's seeing a conversation between King George V and Tirpitz in an unknown location. There was slight suspicion before but now Bismarck's suspicion grew.

"I'm leaving giving the data core to _her_ in your hands. I won't stay here long after I do what I have to do" Tirpitz held out her hand and manifested a data core

"Essex could have done this job instead but she's helping out the commander right now" King George sounded reluctant

"You have to give it to her since she's the only one whom the future Bismarck wanted to entrust this"

"Why not G? Oh yeah, this is a different timeline so at the end of the day, they will save themselves"

"..."

"Again, are you okay with this? Bismarck will chase you wherever you go because you're going to hurt her feelings...badly"

"Then I'll be waiting for her..." Tirpitz faintly smiled

"I see. Then I'll take care of things while you go after that person at the other side. I'll catch up when the time comes"

After that, the memory is cut off and Bismarck regained her consciousness again. She staggered back, dizzy because of the side effects of having a copy of the data core being absorbed in her body. As she tries to process the information, she learned one thing.

"Tirpitz left the Coordinates to me. To find the person...Tyrant is fiercely preventing from being exposed"

As her mental cube absorbed the information, there was an image of a girl a bit younger than her, looking directly at Bismarck and smiling...leaving an ominous message.

_I'll be waiting for you and the others..._

The unknown girl gently smiled at her as if that person knew Bismarck more than anyone. That person will be waiting for her and certain other shipgirls to find her and meet her. Until then, her identity will remain a secret.

**In an unknown location...**

Before her eventual demise, Tyrant had hidden something from both the Sirens and shipgirls, its existence only known to her. The reason for it is unknown as she kept all her secrets to her grave upon ending her own life along with Tester Beta.

_..._

It turned to be a sealed box now within someone's ship after being hidden away for quite some time. It wasn't completely hidden from the world so someone ended up locating it but it only took two months to find.

_..._

The contents inside the container remained dormant and hasn't said a thing but the one who found it let it be for a while and allowed it to awaken when it feels like waking up. That person had put up a lot of effort stealthily searching for it and prying open the heavily sealed container.

"..."

The sole content of the container, a "girl", awakening from her slumber, slowly opens her eyes and immediately saw the bright and sunny sky above her. She blinked her eyes, confused at her whereabouts or how she even got there.

"Where...am I?"

When she finally came to her full senses, she recognized her surroundings as an unknown island and her being on an unknown anchored ship. Recognizing the ship upon looking at its main guns and bridge, the girl rubbed her head and inspected her surroundings.

"You finally woke up. It took me a couple of months to find you and three days to wake you up"

"...?!" Startled, she immediately turned towards who just spoke

It was Tirpitz who wore a slightly grim and cold expression similar to Tyrant but she was smiling, greeting the guest in her ship. She is relieved that she no longer has to wait any further.

"How are you doing...Eugen?"

Prinz Eugen, the girl whom Tirpitz had searched for a while for an unknown reason and purpose. The confused Prinz Eugen looked all direction since she was "asleep" and woke up in an unlikely place. Not to mention, she woke up in someone else's ship.

"Tirpitz...?"

"Good morning. Did you have a good rest? Because a lot has happened while you were dormant"

"What happened? Last thing I remember is another Prinz Eugen appeared in front of me-"

"That was the future Prinz Eugen who kind of put you out of action first before she destroyed her own body in the end. Yeah, she had to since she needed to get within Iron Blood without Bismarck noticing something is off"

"..."

"It seems I have a lot of explaining to do but first, we should explore this wonderful country called...France"

Right now, Prinz Eugen is greatly confused and it's only natural since she had been asleep for more than two months without knowledge of what has happened. Tirpitz gently smiled again as she's somewhat excited to inform the newly awakened Prinz Eugen of all the events she had missed.

* * *

**END**


End file.
